Twisted Blood: Volume 2
by XZeePoisonousOneX
Summary: Volume 2!They were given blood, from that blood they were given hope- and an army. Now the world trembles in anticipation of their attack and with only Hellsing to save them, how will this all turn out? RnR...
1. Only Fun and Games

Twisted Blood Volume 2:

**Twisted Blood Volume 2: **

_**Part One: Behind closed Doors…. **_

Rating for this chapter: T

**Chapter One: Only Fun and Games**

**Alucard**

**A/N: Hey, this is rather cool,I'm writing this in the car, XD I love laptops, they are quite funky! Though my sister keeps looking over my shoulder to ask me what I'm writing XD and I have a feeling I will get a little bit car sick in a moment. But we'll see, eh? Those of you reading Twisted Blood Volume 2 probably enjoyed the first and have become acquainted with Alucard's POV, and I wouldn't want to ruin a tradition, would I? **

**Riiight, just to tell you, Volume 2, now completely sorted will have you going a) WOW (hopefully) and b) This is like two volumes packed into one! :O Because…it's in two parts…would you guys think it excessive if I actually do split it into two again? And do MORE sequels? It's only cos the storyline is building up and Im like…whoa, I could build it into THAT and it would be like…AMAZING! **

**So, yeah, give me a little feedback on that, can't wait to hear back from you guyses…I hope everyone can actually follow this, I am known to do too many subplots lol…but read on! And perhaps you will witness the destruction of man! Lol, not really, I just finished watching Time Machine, so I'm in a "oooh, destruction of man" mood. Hmm…do you think I could write that in? The destruction of humankind? Nah, alucard would get bored :P**

My eyes opened as the familiar noise awoke me. Again.

Once again, Molly had made herself sick from the nightmares of her past; the sound of retching and liquid hitting a porcelain sink echoed from upstairs. She had been ill every evening since the night she had regained her memories, though I could no longer hear her dreams as I could before, so perhaps it was more a recurring nightmare of her own death that plagued her mind. Either way, she had disturbed me again.

There was no point in lying in the cold embrace of my coffin any longer, I wasn't tired and I'd only get bored lying in there. I stood up slowly; listening out for the usual noise of her curses, but none came instead there came the noise of something being knocked to the ground with a dull thud. I summoned my clothes, the familiar feel of cloth running over my skin awakening my senses as I stepped through the velvet quilts of darkness and entered Molly's room above.

The small dark room was pitch-black save for the light of a single light-bulb suspended over the mirror in the bathroom, the covers on the bed were thrown off in a rush and Molly's scent clung to the fabric of the hangings around the bed and the quilts and even tainted the air with the vague scent of a floral perfume mixed with her own unique smell- that and the even fainter, though unquestionable, scent of her blackened blood.

I pushed the ajar door open to see Molly slumped against the counter, her eyes heavily lidded. "Alucard?" She asked hoarsely, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was curious—are you ok?" I asked, gripping onto her arm and pulling her back onto her feet.

"Mm, I have been trying out something—I thought if I didn't sleep I would not end up ill, but I was proved wrong and instead I feel…completely drained, I have kept myself up five days successively and no doubt my mental and physical capabilities will suffer for it." Molly sighed taking a bathrobe from the back of her door and pulling it on hastily to cover up any bare-flesh. "I need to eat, are you coming?" She asked hurriedly, no doubt thinking of the fruits on the counter and the pre-prepared salads lined up in the fridge upstairs.

"I'm rather peckish, I might as well join you," I answered, walking just ahead of her, the silence of my stalk mingling with the padding of Molly's bare feet upon flagstone and then the thin red carpet. "I was wondering why you seemed slower than usual last night, if I had known it was fatigue I wouldn't have even bothered bringing you along."

"You are angry with me—understandable—I could have put you and Seras in harm's way—"

"Seras and I can take care of ourselves, Molly, but it's quite obvious that _you _are finding looking after yourself trickier than usual." Molly scowled as we entered the kitchen and immediately pulled the large fruit bowl in front of her usual seat whilst simultaneously collecting two equally large bowls of salad from the fridge.

It wasn't surprising that Molly had started to put on weight, she no longer ate a meagre salad and fruit bowl full of succulent fruits every fortnight, but ate two salads and two and a half fruit bowls every evening. Her excessive eating was remarked upon by Izzy as showing that her body was finally maturing and that her body needed the extra nutrients—this also showed she was finally content. Of course, there also came the feasts provided by the freaks and humans who worked against us, only a few days ago she had devoured two humans- only leaving the scalp, bones, teeth and nails- and three freaks- where she left the chips themselves.

I sat opposite her with a single pick-me-up as she swallowed whole pears and limes hungrily, her pearly teeth lengthening as she suppressed the need for blood for a few more hours—her hunger for blood would be satisfied in a few hours when we were called to do our duty to crush freaks and vampires. She clenched her fist against her transformation and closed her eyes against the bliss of demonic form and nature.

"Your father left us this morning, Molly, did you know?" Molly opened her eyes slowly and nodded.

"Apparently there is an uprising within the Inner Circle and he could not condone the call any longer—did he say anything before leaving?" I shook my head.

"He never did say much, should he have said anything?" I discarded the bag in the rubbish bin and poured a glass of water for Molly.

"Well, I would have liked him to actually say goodbye, perhaps wish me luck...or, if it wasn't too much to ask, tell me he was proud of me." Molly thanked me quietly and glared into the glass for a moment.

The sound of shouting from the living room drifted up the hall, the distinct French accent cutting through the noise, "Shut eet, you fools, quit your complaining and 'op to eet!" Molly and I glanced out the window to the sight of the Geese jogging out onto the lawns, Seras just behind with the Captain as they screamed orders at them.

"Practise makes perfect." Molly whispered under her breath, I glanced back to see her pale eyes glaze for a brief moment and then light up, the pink surrounding the black, slit abyss glistening like rubies in a fire as a mischievous smile tilted her lips and wrinkled her nose. Her body dissolved into sand, her eyes lighting up with an evil grin as they finally dissolved and flitted down the hall.

I frowned, turning my attention to the window again as Seras shouted that the Geese were "pathetic slackers" and "complete nobs" as their lack of practise became more apparent after the month or so with no action for them. With Molly, Seras, Agaliarept and myself around, Integra had taken this to be an opportunity to work us harder than before- which I enjoyed greatly-but this also left the Geese out of sorts.

A sudden gust of air tossed my hair in front of me as Molly reappeared in her usual attire, grinning madly with two swords in her hands, "How about some fun, friend?" She asked with a sinister chuckle, throwing me the sword and immediately unsheathing hers to clash against mine.

Her speed and precision had changed since our last duel, the awakening of the demon inside her prompting a sudden expertise and speed which almost matched my own, and though she knew she wouldn't win, she still wished to fight me until we were called upon for a mission.

"And what about the furniture?" I asked as she parried one of my over-head attacks and lunged forwards, stabbing me squarely in the stomach.

"If you are so concerned about the furniture let us take this outside." She answered in a dull tone, kicking the French doors open and backing up onto the terrace as I caught her stomach, the sudden splash of black hit the patio and stained my blade, immediately healing as she attacked me viciously. The reek of her blood hit the air and poisoned it, my mouth watered and my attacks came slightly quicker.

I backed her down the stairs, and in a moment where she lost of her footing, my sword took off her head completely. Her body dissolved into sand and reappeared in the centre of the lawns with a retort at her lips, "Come and wear me out, Old man!"

"With pleasure!" I lunged over the banister and caught her head-on. I could hear the sudden speed of her heartbeat, could smell her pleasure and thrill at being caught in a sudden attack, the metal on metal scraped and clashed together to make music so beautiful and _interesting_.

I had her backed up against a tree, the thick smell of excitement and ecstasy a potent and overpowering aroma that had my jaws watering for her blood and her heart. The broadsword cut through her stomach, she gasped, releasing her grip on her sword and blinking up at me with a look of surprise on her face, "Have I worn you out already?" I mocked.

Molly's face contorted into an animalistic snarl as I cut through her again and her body turned to dust, the sands reforming to the left of me, her hand now gripping the sword as she reappeared and met me in the middle of one of her stronger attacks. "Work at it a bit harder, Alucard, I will not tire easily." She called breathlessly, as my sword just nipped her side as she flitted away with her usual speed.

Her excitement was tangible in the air, swirling around her like a robe as she parried attacks, her body swaying away from me like some bloody waltz. Her eyes, probably like mine, glowed with the fire of a fight, her fangs lengthened, as did her jaw and the sudden sound of splintering bone and breaking skin mingled in with the repetitive clang of metal on metal and she stood before me in full-demon form, running with me with her new speed, dodging and attacking faster than before.

Both of us started to laugh, realising that she had become more experienced, that she almost matched me. "I think I may have to fight a little harder than usual to beat you and, seeing as you called upon your trump card I shall call up my own." Molly's grin broadened and she bounced away as I called upon the hounds of hell—my familiars—and their jaws caught her hair and grazed her back as she spun away.

Cheers cut through the noise of our steamy fighting, a glance told me the Geese had lined up in the trees separating the gardens from the field and they were cheering in awe as two demons ripped at each other for sheer enjoyment. Our passionate fighting continued, Molly's chest rising and falling heavily, her body shaking with excitement and the suppression of the complete monster inside her.

My familiars lunged at her, catching her in their jaws, only for her to turn to ash in their mouths and escape, each time running around me faster and jumping at my back, catching me in mid turn to wrap her legs around my waist and get her claws into me; she suppressed the notion to bite, knowing that her poison may harm me- though I would not hold back as she did for me.

I tore into her throat, she froze, immediately catching mine in hers, we pulled at the arteries, growling into each others throats like animals, the demonic fight so barbaric and like nothing I had ever fought like before. I threw her away from her, the pain from her venomous and possibly paralytic bite subsiding as my neck quickly regenerated, the flesh creeping over newly formed arteries. She stood a few meters from me, her torso drenched in black and red, the reptilian scales over her legs, arching around her back and back over her breasts were slick with the bloody mess, her black claws clogged with flesh and hair, her mouth stained with blood.

Our excitement mixed in the air, the scent of two demons hungry for blood poisoning the air. She resorted to a crouching form and shouted: "The boundaries are broken, be a monster, Alucard. Break me—you know you want to!"

"With pleasure!" I roared, allowing the shadows to take me, her eyes widened with excitement, all four eyes great round circles of black and white and red, her black tongue licked her lips and the cheers stopped as we headed for each other again, the smell of fear mingling with the smell of our fighting.

I could smell the fear in the air, it pushed me on and though this was only a game, only practise, only fun and games, I felt that I had to win at any cost. Competitive natures collided and Molly's body fell to the ground in bloody ash, still and unmoving.

I paused, slowly and cautiously allowing the power pumping through my body to ease. The ash moved and suddenly hit the air in a mist of black ash, swarming at me and pushing into my mouth and eyes. I could feel her in my veins...

I stood still, this sensation so alien to me, my power doubled and then depleted, doubled again and then depleted and finally I realised this is what she wanted, she wanted to absorb me entirely. I sighed, realising that I had to get rid of her at all costs and started to pull at my own flesh, allowing myself to step back into the shadows that reinforced my power as flecks of ash fell from within my veins and stained the earth.

After a few more moments, Molly couldn't take it anymore, she fled, making me retch as she broke free from the numerous wounds and stood in front of me dazed. "I was sure that would work…" She whispered dreamily.

"You thought wrong." I growled, my familiars immediately caught her and held her down, the shadows wrapping around her to suppress her degeneration and I stepped over coolly, licking blood from my fingers. "Have I worn you out yet?" I asked playfully.

"I am not yet spent, Mister Alleycat, I am not ready to give in to you." She teased back.

"Alleycat?" I chuckled, feeling her blood in my veins from the small meal earlier, the warm tingling sensations ran through my body, her mind now a dull buzz I could just about hear, her excitement filled my nostrils with a sexual urgency, her heartbeat pumping hard within her small, fragile body.

"Or should I say pussycat?" Molly grinned, her form suddenly crumbling to ash and spreading over the lawn so it was impossible to know where she would attack from.

"Pussycat? Are you implying that I'm tame, Blue? I can be quite feral…"

"Quite does not come close, those jaws are really rather cruel," her arms wrapped around my shoulders, I paused, feeling the buzz of excitement wane from her. "Integra doesn't look very happy with us, Pussycat." She purred in my ear.

My fingers wrapped around her neck, impaling my hand on the poisonous spines as I threw her over my shoulder and to the ground, my foot planted firmly on her torso. "Check mate," I purred back as I leaned into her face.

"But I am not spent!" She cried in anger.

"Would you like me to exhaust you?" I asked, straightening up. She dropped the demonic form in a small pile of ash around her feet, her naked body dispersing and reappearing fully clothed—a trick she had taught herself to stop from any embarrassment during a battle. "I thought that was the aim of our fig-"

"ALUCARD!" Came a shout from the terrace. I answered the covert command, returning to her side.

"Yes?" I asked apathetically, the buzz of our fight waning to be replaced by seriousness and tranquility.

"What the _hell _do you think you were doing?" She asked as smoke practically poured from her nostrils, and her eyes narrowed in suppressed anger.

"Practising," I replied, with calm complacency as Molly joined me.

"The old man needs to keep in shape, after all." She purred teasingly. Integra's eyes narrowed further.

"Don't encourage him, Molly, he needs to stay focused—as do you!" Molly's hand went to her nonexistent hat—she had lost her top-hats in fights and beneath French derrieres.

"I apologise, we will find something else to keep us entertained in future." I inclined my head to my master, watching as her frame relaxed and her hand sought out the silver cigar box inside her suit.

"Alucard, I'm leaving for a meeting at Number Ten, I'm needed in a discussion with the new Prime Minister and cabinet staff, so I'm leaving you and Molly to take care of anything should the need arise, Walter assures me tonight will be quiet, but just in case…"

"Understood, Master," I bowed to her, Molly inclined her head with a lopsided smile as Integra left through the kitchen with a couple of her bodyguards. A few moments later, the Rolls Royce pulled out of the estate and meandered down the driveway, the moonlight glancing off the body and windows occasionally as it bent under trees and slid onto the motorway a few minutes away.

"It is awful about the bombings at the Houses of Parliament, is it not?" Molly sat on the banister as I followed the progress of the soldiers with my eyes.

"It's understandable at a time like this though, Blue, the economy has taken quite a hit I am told and it is in human nature to use someone as a scapegoat, and the present government just so happens to be it." Molly nodded slowly, one leg hanging down the side of the banister with the other propped up, knee pointed up at the indigo sky, her back resting against a large urn. Our sudden serenity such a change to our fight and urgency only a few moments before.

I sat next to her, smiling slightly as explosives went off in the field and shouts echoed across the grounds. "So many innocent people were killed though; the latest figures showed that over ninety percent of the Labour party were killed, along with forty percent of the Torries and fifty percent of the Lib Dems—so many people."

"The replacement Prime Minister is said to be quite an Ice Maiden, I can't wait to meet her—perhaps she has the same nature as Integra, now that would be interesting."

"It certainly would." Molly agreed, turning and swinging both legs over the side. "I've never been one to be interested in politics, but this recent development has been quite interesting."

"Indeed. The group who allegedly blew up the Houses of Parliament have sent out numerous other videos threatening the rest of the politicians, claiming that the only way to get the people's freedom back would be to liberate them from the present Political movement. They want reforms that are just far too radical…none of their demands will be met, I am certain,"

"Mmm. And wouldn't it be awful if we had no government at all?" Molly sighed to herself and looked up at the sky. "I love summer evenings; everything just feels so much more cleaner and fresher,"

"But nights are shortened." I added grumpily. Yes, the evenings felt that much sweeter, but I preferred the familiar bite of winter nights, the touch of frost under my feet, the crunch of snow, the long evenings and fog and mists—they reminded me of home. Molly seemed to follow the direction of my thoughts.

"Summer evenings remind me of home, where is your home, Alucard—how long have you been away from it?" I frowned in answer.

"Far from here and a century ago, perhaps more."

"Will you tell me what it was like there? Were there fields and forests and greater sweeping night skies, or did you live in cramped cities, where the sky felt so small and compressed that it made you feel claustrophobic?"

"I lived in the countryside, nearer the mountains and forests, the nights were cold but sweet." I answered abruptly, falling silent to dissuade anymore questions, but Molly seemed happy with this answer.

"I should like to go there, I prefer the countryside to the cities, I would like to see my home again before my death." I glanced towards her, noting the sudden down-turn to her mouth, the sad glint to her pale blue eyes.

"You won't die for quite a while, Molly, you've lived this long and nothing is stopping you from living longer." We fell silent, the warm breeze of the summer evening buffeting our flesh and catching the bright leaves of the trees around us, the whistling and creaking branches singing an evening mantra to us.

"Shall we see our friend Walter, I still need to give him the present I brought him—I don't suppose you know when his birthday is?" Molly asked conversationally as we stepped back into the kitchen, the click of the French doors echoing with a reserved crispness as we made our way over the tiled floor and into the halls.

"I think his birthday is in May, I'm not sure which day." I answered as Molly paused at a cupboard door to the left of the hall and pulled out a hidden basket.

"Well, it's May second today, I think I shall give it to him early. Actually I still need to give you your present as well." She ran her hand through her hair thoughtfully as we trotted up the stairway in the hall and towards Walter's bedroom. "When is your birthday, Alucard?" She asked casually.

"I don't really have a birthday, after a few hundred years a birthday because meaningless and pointless. Though I suppose the day in which I was created is slightly more significant, in which case the 29th of May."

"29th of May you say? Did you know that was the fall of Constantinople, I was not born yet but I hear it was a pivotal moment in Christian society," I chuckled, how right she was. "But I suppose you already knew that, I am guessing you are a little older than me—forgive me if I am wrong,"

"No, I am older than you, though not really by much, you were born in 1498, right? That would make me around seventy years your senior," Molly whistled.

"You _are _old," I chuckled in response, not too old though…

**A/N: Gonna leave it there for the moment, I want to build up these chapters. The first few will just be gentle reminders and teasers and clues and stuff, nothing tooooooo major should be happening, that is coming a bit later on. I hope you all enjoyed TWBL Volume 1, thanks for sticking it out XD and please leave a little reviewy for my little celebration this evening, of course, the celebration is kinda poisonal so I shan't give le details XD wow, my French is amazing. **

**Hey, thanks again, Marie for being an amazing Beta. I'm sorry if I become a pain in the ole tushy- tell me off if neccessary, I need to learn XD (like an untrained dog)**

**Anyway, you know what to do…leave a review after the beep. **

**BEEP **

B/N: Jen's birthday is May 2nd!

A/N2: Seriously? Well, in that case, within the fanfiction....

Jen sits in her garden reading volume nine for 189th time as two figures sneak up behind her, one suddenly starts nah-nahing the batman theme tune. jen falls off her chair and glares at a marie and a Beth. Beth grins at Marie and both present a huge cake, which is rolled in by Avery who grins like a mad-cheshire cat. "Wanna open your cake?"(evil chuckles all around) Jen gets excited and opens the top of the cake.

A tall red-clad figure jumps out of the top, "BOO!" Jen swoons and faints.

Marie and Beth have acquired one of the best presents known to man- a real "living" alucard.

Happy inside-a-fanfiction-birthday Jen!:D


	2. the Gifts

**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter Two: The Gifts**

**Alucard**

**Archsage Soren: Hmm, never seen gundam but I agree that Alucard could withstand bankai from Kenpachi XD In fact, I reckon he could whip that bitch! Ooooh…I feel a oneshot coming on XD maybe not…too much work. OH! BACON SANNIES! Be right back. Ok, back. I really love hearing from you XD it rocks! I loooove bleach! I've seen up to 105 but can't find anymore online ¬_¬ and only own series 01 02 and 02 01, it sucks! I love hellsing more though teehee. I would like to let Alucard maul on a couple politicians, but I'm afraid, the world wouldn't be…(chokes on words) right without government (chokes). And Alucard saved all his power for proper fights XD otherwise it's a waste. XD that and maybe on some level he doesn't want to hurt Molly….(one can hope). Love hearing from you!**

**Bunny: getting off to fighting? Seriously? No! Heavy on the sarcasm. I know they were excited…and Molly seemed to be panting with a sexual urgency…I think that should be a hint XD So, we at least know that Molly was enjoying herself (Nyack Nyack!)**

**READ ON!**

Molly rapped her knuckles on Walter's door, "Come in." Came the positively English voice. Molly stepped in after me as I slid through the wall. The large square chamber held a large four-poster bed, two Victorian windows stood to either side of it, the red drapes drawn slightly so that only a portion of the moonlight flitted through, the fireplace to the right of us crackled merrily, while the clicking of keyboard keys came from the left where Walter sat at a desk with a computer. A bookcase stood to the side of the fireplace, a high-backed armchair sitting directly in front of the fire with a small circular table and two chairs sitting in the far right corner.

"Is it near your birthday, Walter?" Molly asked, placing the basket on the circular table.

Walter spun around in the desk chair and answered, "I suppose so, but after a while a birthday becomes quite depressing,"

"Well, even so…I bought you a gift, it is just something to say thank you and perhaps happy birthday." Molly smiled congenially as Walter made his way over to the table; I sat in a chair and crossed my ankle over my knee.

"Hmm, I'm sure you didn't need to do that, Miss Blue." I smiled at the nickname that seemed to have caught on and watched as he pulled pink tissue paper away from the two objects within the basket and froze.

"Miss Blue, it's too much, I can't accept these." Molly's face fell and disappointment darkened her eyes which had been light and shining before.

"But, I acquired these especially for you—I cannot drink wine myself, my ability to hold my drink is far below par—so I think it best you take them. Think of them as birthday presents, Christmas presents, thank you's and congratulations presents all mixed into one," her smile returned to her lips, but her eyes were still darkened, the blood I had ingested earlier made clear to me her thoughts:_ The first proper gift I give anyone and it's rejected—does that mean Alucard and Seras will reject theirs?_

"Well, if you put it that way…I suppose I can accept them, thank you very much." I glanced over the pink tissue paper and saw the vintage cabernet sauvignon and, guessing from Walter's reaction, they were worth quite a bit. "I think I will let these age a little longer, thank you."

"You're welcome." Molly's eyes lit up again and she smiled her usual lopsided grin and offered the chair to Walter and fetched the desk chair to sit down at.

"Anything interesting happening this evening, Walter?" I asked.

"Not at all, just as I expected, it will be another quiet evening after the bloodbath."

Three days ago, Molly and I had apprehended a rather large group of freaks in Cheshire and had mutilated them gleefully, word of the slaughter had spread and since then there had been not even a whisper from the hidden masses of freaks and vampires.

"Would anyone like to join me in a game of gin rummy?" Walter asked, picking up a deck of cards that sat near him, he shuffled them expertly and winked at Molly, "It's something to do while the evening wears on, isn't it?"

"Count me in, Walter," Molly answered contentedly, she paused, "I will be right back, I am just getting something to eat, I am rather peckish,"

"You've been eating a lot recently, Miss Blue, you don't want to get fat." Molly snorted in indignation.

"Fruit will not make me fat." She replied, the sudden coldness in her voice signaling annoyance and hurt and though she professed that she was above the usual female reactions it seemed that she became more and more acquainted with said reactions just as she became more and more acquainted with the demon within her. She disappeared through the door.

"She's putting on quite a bit of weight, so much eating could be a sign of stress."

"She eats more because she isn't sleeping well." I answered as Walter continued to shuffle the cards dexterously.

"Ah, that could be it then, though I would like to ask Miss Blue to suppress her hunger for a while, the sudden increase in food prices is paying quite a toll on our budget, especially with Integra's cigar smoking going through the roof…"

"Too much smoking is bad for you." Molly sighed, sitting back down with a large bowl of grapes in her lap, unlike her breakfast, she ate slowly while we played.

"I heard quite a ruckus earlier, that wasn't, by any chance, you two, was it?" Walter asked.

"Mmm, we were bored and decided to have some fun." Molly answered, glaring at her cards defiantly.

"And fighting each other is fun?"

"Well, Molly has become a little more nimble and we need practice." I answered at a low chuckle, already looking at my cards smugly, judging by the thoughts of the other two I was winning.

"I did happen to glance out of the window and notice quite a lot of blood—isn't it a waste?" He asked.

"Blood is wasted on people who cannot defend themselves anyway." Molly waved her hand dismissively as we continued. I set my cards down, grinning triumphantly as the other two cringed at losing.

"Actually, I meant to tell you earlier, Miss Blue, but you had a letter earlier," Molly raised her head in puzzlement. She had no-one to confer with, nor did anyone she could be bothered to stay in contact with know where she was. "It's downstairs in the hall, I'll get it for you—" Molly stood up before him, placing her cards face down.

"Don't worry, I will get it—and if either of you even try cheating…I shan't be impressed." I raised my eyebrows at the lack of her threatening our manhood. I returned my gaze back to the cards and Walter and I continued playing, this time Walter called triumph and we waited for Molly to return.

"Alucard?"

"Yes, old friend?" I answered, shuffling the cards absent-mindedly, leaning back into the chair whilst watching the sky through the gap in the curtains, the faint white clouds drifting across an indigo backdrop with the stars glistening timidly amongst the superior moon.

"How long do you think Molly will be staying with us?"

"I have no idea. Why do you ask?"

"Integra was talking about it earlier today. She quite likes having Miss Blue around—though she eats a lot and then there is the concern of her outbursts, but other than that…Integra likes her methods,"

"Now, that _is_ surprising,"

"Well, they are similar to yours, Molly despises freaks, just as Integra and the rest of us does, there is no question that she's brave, the combination of Molly and you seems to make quite an impression on the rest of the freaks in hiding, they seem to be very cautious and quiet. It's better for Hellsing this way, we can kill the freaks without the attention of the masses being drawn, we can find them that much easier, a single slip-up and we're there like a shot."

"Integra hasn't told me any of this,"

"She's been thinking about asking your opinion on Molly having a permanent placement here for a couple of nights now. Would you feel put off having her here?"

"I don't see why I would. She's fun and helps to keep my boredom at a low when the nights drag on like this." Walter's ancient lips spread into a smile.

"I thought that would be your answer, I shall tell Integra when she returns."

Molly reappeared in the doorway, closing the door behind her quietly, whilst still reading the letter carefully, her eyes moving to and fro as she read speedily and turned over to the other page. "Anything interesting?" I asked.

"Mmm. Barnibus. He says he is sick of being stuck underground and apparently Stephen and Frederick came by his resting place earlier this month—he's been building up his courage to leave the tomb for the past two weeks—apparently they have been smoked out by local Slayers."

"Oh, those small-time groups, they shouldn't be too afraid, they employ superstitious teenagers with mental problems," I laughed, "any vampire could handle them easily enough."

"But apparently they were asking for Stephen and Fredrick to particularize quite a large amount of details about the vampire community and how Hellsing works—evidently they had no idea _what _Hellsing is—but the group of supposedly mentally unstable teenagers were offering…well, to employ them, I suppose." Molly folded the letter and put it in her jacket pocket. "I am glad he got out for at least a few moments, though."

"Perhaps you should visit him soon, no doubt he'll be getting a little lonely." Molly regarded me for a moment and her smile crept upon her lips, as it had repeatedly for the past few days, her sudden affliction of happiness seemed to be contagious, Seras also seemed to be more content than usual, and even my boredom had been staved off for a few nights consecutively.

"If I did go, would you like to come as a guest?" She asked, sitting back down and looking down at her cards, her thoughts betraying her triumphant hand.

I noted the faint movement beneath the table where she crossed and uncrossed her legs nervously. I would, of course, only be able to leave for a perhaps a single night, and in that time could we both travel down there and have a relatively long reunion with the notorious Barnibus? I wanted to meet him, he had saved Molly and looked after her over the past couple of centuries and I wanted to also be there when she told him that she could remember everything, that she was thankful for his help and support for so long.

"It depends on the evening, Molly. Could we both get down there, see him and then return within a single night?" Molly paused and thought for a moment. Her mouth parted in thought, she smiled again, nodding certainly.

"With my newfound ability to shift and move quite rapidly, I think I could do the whole hundred or so miles in…" She paused, "an hour and a half? How long would it take you to do over a hundred miles?"

"As long as I wanted," I smirked in answer, Molly raised her eyebrows. "I suppose I could do it in under an hour, if you're lucky I'll carry you." Molly snorted in an unladylike fashion and ate the final grape, placing the bowl down beside her chair; she braided her blood-red hair cautiously as Walter announced his triumph over Molly.

"I do not need carrying, Alucard."

"It would be easier though," I remarked. Walter collected up the cards and replaced them in the box, standing up to put them away in his bedside table, his monocle caught the flash of moonlight as he walked over to the other end of the room and opened a cupboard under the desk, taking out another bottle of wine and collecting three wine-glasses in his other hand. He placed a cup in front of each of us, pouring the last of the fine smelling bouquet into each glass in turn.

"May I ask what's going on at Number Ten at the moment, Walter?" Molly asked as Walter sat back down and sipped from his glass casually.

"They're discussing the amount given to us by the government annually and whether it could use decreasing."

"Or increasing?"

"No, just decreasing, after the economical difficulties—" Molly nodded, signaling that he didn't need to continue on in further detail. "I'm rather worried though, if the budget takes much of a knock we won't be able to employ the Geese any longer. They have qualms about the amount they are paid at the moment, let alone if it were to be decreased substantially, as I fear it might."

"Perhaps something else will come along; perhaps Integra will be able use troops from the Army instead?"

"No, they wouldn't do. The Geese were hardly good enough for her, when we were first confronted with the loss of our troops I asked her if she thought going for England's Army reserves would be good enough, but no. She has very high standards." Molly pulled her feet up on the desk chair with her, hugging her knees to her chest.

"is it all money and finance that we should be worrying about—I mean, I could start growing my own food, if that would help, mother and I always used to."

"You wouldn't get your food in time, Miss Blue. But no, it isn't just money; it's also the number of freaks and vampires out there, and the information from Agaliarept about the weakening boarders of hell…the recent information about another plot against humanity. Basically Integra will be away all evening explaining the last five or so years of freak and vampire attacks to our new Prime Minister and what we can expect in the next year or so. But, I can assure you, Integra will be in a foul mood when she returns."

"Oh, well won't that be a treat," Molly snorted sarcastically and let her feet touch the floor again, "and I was able to create a new method of growing vegetables and fruits- a secret ingredient." Molly winked at Walter.

"And what might this secret be?" Walter asked with polite interest,_ it__'__ll probably be her blood…though I__'__ve never heard of anyone experimenting with vampire blood and crops. _

"Among other things," Molly sniggered, "We used, not only blood, but magic and we sang to our plants." I laughed out loud in surprise. I couldn't see Molly doing such an inane thing! Singing to plants and using wiccan magic like some kind of hippy! Next she would tell us that on the summer solstice she danced around a maypole naked and sang to "The Goddess".

"I can see from your face that you are sceptical, Alucard," Molly pursed her lips and glared at me, "but I assure you that it works!"

"I'd need proof, Blue." Molly sighed and reclined in the chair, closing her eyes, the moonlight creping over her features to show the prominent lines and shadows of fatigue around her eyes. "Perhaps you should have an early night, you look tired."

"No, otherwise my inner-clock will get ruined. I cannot let a little fatigue wear me down," Walter finished his glass of wine and picked imaginary flecks of lint off of his crisp white cuff, "May I ask why you are so tired Miss Blue?"

"Just…stupid little nightmares, nothing I cannot handle."

"Do you know if you can drink camomile tea? Its soothing properties are said to be quite helpful when it comes to sleepless nights, Integra swears by it and I myself have tried it on occasion," Molly shrugged, her features relaxing as she slipped in and out of consciousness. "Hmm, how long has she been suffering from these nightmares now?"

"Since the fall of Llewenden-Murray almost a month ago," I answered, gazing into the depths of my glass, the luscious liquid within sparkling as moonlight flitted out from behind clouds and danced across the glass rim and inside the sumptuous beverage. I drained it again, the slight spices lingering on my pallet with an exquisite fruitiness. "I rather like this wine." I remarked aloud, turning the bottle to read the label, another Sauvignon though the date closer to the present: 1995.

"It is quite a good wine, though the two Molly acquired for me are far more exquisite to this one, a 1930 Cabernet Sauvignon—quite near to my birth-date actually, when did we get so old, Alucard?" Walter picked up the empty bottle and gazed at the label dreamily as he made his way over to the bin beside the desk and popped it in the basket carefully.

"Well, I became old about…three centuries ago and you, my friend, are still an infant." A thin smile crept across his lips as he sat back down opposite Molly.

"To you, perhaps,"

"A veteran, yes, but there's life in you yet." Walter chuckled.

"Mm. I suppose. I wonder who'll take over as butler when I'm gone."

"Stop thinking like that, you have years left." I answered exasperatedly—as interesting humans were, why did it seem they thought their lives were over as soon as they hit seventy? As determined and ambitious as they were, they let such a simple thing as age get in between them and their goals—but then again, with my gift of immortality, I would never understand that humans allowed such a small thing like death or age to get in the way of an ultimate ambition.

Molly started in her chair, "Oh, God," she lurched forwards and let her head drop on her arm on the table; her back arched for a brief moment and then relaxed. "I think I ate too much, I feel ghastly,"

"There have been greater women than you who have lost their head to a bottle of good wine and a bowl of grapes." Walter smile teasingly with me as Molly glanced up and glared at us both.

"Tease me all you want, you two, but….your jokes about my incapability of holding my drink are lost on me, I have not touched my glass, nor will I—I don't feel like getting…squiffy this evening."

"'Squiffy'?" I chortled, "May I?" I offered to drink her small glass of wine; she waved her hand at the glass dismissively.

"Go ahead, I won't be drinking it any time soon, my head is already a little…hazy and…spinny." Molly stifled a succession of yawns, holding the back of her hand against her lips, a glimmering of her overly pointed and lengthy canines hidden inside the mouth of a small innocent woman.

After a few more moments of general conversation, Walter announced his own fatigue and Molly slouched out of the room, my shadow following her smugly as she stumbled on the edge of a carpet and swayed into a wall. "Okay! Awake!" She exclaimed more to herself than her silent companion; she looped her arm around mine, "Don't mind me, half asleep in the hallway…"

"You won't be stupid this evening and try and keep yourself awake again. I'll know if you have and if you do…you will regret it thoroughly—I won't let you come with us should the need for your assistance arise." Molly gave the corridor an aggravated pout and pulled her braid over her shoulder, toying with the bottom segment absent-mindedly as I escorted her back down the stairs, supporting her weight as she slouched against me.

"Are you really that tired?"

"No, I just enjoy leaning on people," Molly muttered dryly. I sighed, taking both her arms and pulling her down into the shadows and into her room that much quicker. Her room was still black, the single light-bulb in the bathroom still the sole light for both chambers and as I made a move to turn on the lights Molly made a disgruntled noise and sat on the edge of her bed.

"No light, my eyes go funny," she slurred. "Actually, seeing as I gave Walter his gift, I should give you yours—I could give Seras, Pip and Integra theirs tomorrow." Molly slipped onto the floor on her knees and ducked under the bed, her derriere wriggling slightly as she groped around under the bed for whatever t was she was looking for.

She dragged a wooden box out from depths of the shadows and dusted of the cover, running her fingers over it adoringly. "I understand you may not use it as much as I would hope—you seem to adore your handguns—but…it's more a token of friendship than anything else." Molly heaved it up onto the unmade bed and gestured for me to come closer. "Open it." she encouraged as I ran my fingers over the top and finally slid the top off. I paused for a moment at seeing the contents.

I was sure I had seen it somewhere before, the carefully crafter hilt shone from inside a mess of dry hay, the occasional jewels glistened in the watery light from the bathroom. I wrapped my fingers around it and pulled it out, marveling at the craftsmanship for a brief moment—much like a boy when he is given a new toy car. I ran my fingers over the spotless blade, pausing at the slight stains of blood to the underside of the hilt, smiling as I finally placed it.

"This was the sword you used to confront your Master—"

"Repeatedly. It is also my first sword—mother gave it to me on my hundredth birthday and a few hundred years later my lover taught me the basics of sword-fighting and Barnibus then taught me rigorously. I have many fond memories with it; and some painful ones, it has served me well, kept me safe. I hope it would do the same for you." I frowned at it; if Molly had gotten it when she was one hundred that would mean it was created in the 1500s, but it was too light, the craftsmanship too…advanced, too beautiful and yet practical.

The blade started at the base as wide, then curved in to become thinner and then slightly wider again at the middle, I noticed small writing running down the middle, the foreign language saying something like: _zera karhv otetski jarol moygushka zarina, zren__'__yznia Dochishki. _"Molly, what language is this?" Molly glanced up from her dreamy state and stood up shakily, running her fingers over the words as she muttered them under her breath, she stopped short just a couple words from completing the whole phrase.

"_Dochish…Dochishki. _I do not know, perhaps it's Bulgarian?" I shook my head and brought my attention back to the hilt, noting the lethal curve of the cross-section, where it curved down following the path of the blade, the curves topped with miniscule arrow heads. The hilt itself had been carefully created, with leather grip, worn from use and the metal around it etched into until it looked like a reptilian pattern.

"It's quite a strange sword." I remarked. Molly chuckled to herself.

"I have always thought that as well," she turned back to the box and rustled through the dry hay before finding the equally interesting sheath, the leathers gold, silver, blue and red in places and spattered and stained with red and black blood. "Do you like it?" Molly asked.

"It's…perfect, thank you, Molly." Molly's drawn face lit up for a brief moment before she turned back to box, dropped it carelessly on the floor, kicked off her shoes threw her coat on top of the bedding and crawled into the embrace of her many covers. "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well, Blue." Molly waved vaguely, her lips turning down at the corners with a slight pout as she fell into a deep and well-earned sleep.

I sheathed the sword and returned to my own sleeping quarters, lying the sword down across my table and placing my hat next to it, I regarded it for a few more moments, wondering how such an advanced and beautiful sword could have been created at such a time before giving up and seeking out my own rest.

The sunrise mocked me as I closed the lid of my coffin and the noise of every-day life picked up a row as I closed my eyes and relaxed, the dull thud of boots on floorboards and flagstones lulling me to sleep as it did every morning, whilst the sudden awareness of Molly's dreams entered my mind and played before my closed eyes. I dreamt with her, of centuries before where the only disturbance during the night was the odd shout or bleat of a sheep and where the most interesting thing to do all week was to go to church. I found myself reminiscing of the times I'd forgotten, happy moments that had been lost within depths of horror for centuries. I wondered whether Molly's gift had been the sword or calling upon my own happy reveries.

**A/N: Heeeey, thank you for your review, Bunny! XD You know I love hearing from you! Can't wait to hear from everyone else! **

**Hey, marie, I'm on a roll- can you take it? :P:P**

**XD**

**B/N: BITCH! I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE CURB! XD**

**Hahaha, I can totally take **

**A/N2: The curb is a walk in the park compared to where I'm gonna take you *sticks out tongue* **


	3. Painting

Part One: Behind Closed Doors

Chapter Three: Painting

Alucard

Integra exhaled cigar smoke, her eyes closed for a brief moment of bliss, "Minister Ford-Meadows," she started, inhaling more smoke to calm herself before continuing. Her mind was a haze of anger and annoyance, she'd been building herself up to tell me about the new Minister for the past five minutes, though didn't allow any clear thoughts to enter her mind so I might be able to understand what had happened before she had a chance to explain to me in her own words.

Integra sat back in her chair and rested her elbows on the arms of the high back chair, interlocking her fingers with a look of cold blankness on her face. "Minister Ford-Meadows has argued that our budget is too high, she believes we aren't performing enough of a service-" My lip curled into a snarl, my Master raised her hand to stop my outburst, "and, to an extent, I agree—our evenings have been too quiet for around six months, our budget has been spent on replacing medical equipment—which wouldn't have needed replacing if it weren't for Izzy's carelessness."

"Does the _dear_ doctor need a talking-to?" I asked casually, the sudden throbbing in my veins betraying only to myself how ecstatic I would be at giving the repellent doctor Faust a "talking-to."

"No, we've already had words in the past, what point would there be at coming back to the same argument. Of course, there is the little problem with Molly's eating habits—"

"Sorry, Walter seems to have acquired some ripened peaches," came Molly's cold voice, Integra's mouth turned up at the corner betraying the slight amusement, "have I missed much?" Molly asked, sitting down next to me whilst ripping into the half-eaten peach in her hand, the sweet juice trickling down from the corner of her mouth, her eyes glistening with a replenished alertness and her nose wrinkled against the smell of cigar smoke. I noticed that she started to look sickly, though continued to devour the peach.

"We were just discussing how the portion of the budget put aside for food doesn't seem to be enough," Molly stopped in mid-gulp and gave a sheepish-cringe, coupled with a slight gag as Integra exhaled smoke—thankfully she was able to suppress the impulse to vomit .

"I am sorry about that, I cannot help myself, everything just smells so appetizing and I just have this…obsession with peaches."

"Couldn't you try living off the freaks and vampires instead?" Integra inquired. Molly chuckled darkly.

"Not that I do not enjoy devouring them—they leave you nutritionally satisfied for a good day or two—but I really cannot help myself. I've already told Walter I could grow my own vegetables and fruits, just give me a plot in the corner of the garden and I will be able to grow potatoes, onions, lettuces, cabbage and raspberries…" Molly paused, a large grin splitting her lips, "I could start now! Potatoes and tomatoes and—"

"Sit back down, Molly." Molly popped the peach stone into her mouth and ground it down noisily, as she sat to attention and Integra continued. "I was just telling Alucard that the budget is being decreased—"

"What?!" Molly exclaimed, moving forwards in her chair with a look of sheer malice curling her lip, "What…But, organizing any sort of armed service is expensive as it is! With the rise of fuel costs, food prices, medical care- how is this justified?" Integra regarded her over her circular glasses coolly, still sitting in the same pose she had been in a few moments before. She brought the cigar to her lips and inhaled the supposedly calming tobacco; Molly cringed and recoiled in her chair, her lips going thin to suppress the notion to throw up as the time wore on.

"I know, but we haven't…destroyed enough threats this year so far—"

"What about that mess with millennium Alucard and yourself had to fight a year or so back?" Integra shrugged.

"Ford-Meadows wasn't interested. She argued that if we were so successful against them then the numbers of the freaks and vampires must be going down and so demand for our service had all but disappeared—"

"And the mess with Llewenden-Murray?" I asked calmly, my fists clenching slightly.

"Her opinion is that the manufacture of those pills were merely accidental. Either way, we're in for a bumpy road, I'm going to have to ask some of the Geese to leave I think, as well as make cut backs elsewhere, perhaps sell a couple of our cars, the usual." I cringed. I remembered when Hellsing ran purely on the finances of the van Helsing family; of course the government wanted to intervene after our triumph during the second world war and had offered us grants, an annual budget and then with that money came the long line of upgrades, and with those came the need for more money; it was an endless circle. Hellsing had been ran by twenty-five people at the most in the 40s, by the 50s the numbers had double and by the 80s there were around 180 men and women involved in some way.

The thick smell of sweet cigar smoke drifted across the room and Molly doubled over, both hands held firmly against her mouth. "Oh, for heaven's sake! What the hell is wrong with you, Molly? You can stand the smell of dozens of rotting corpses and the sight of hundreds of decapitated and disemboweled bodies but can't stand the smell of _one _cigar!" Muscles jumped along Integra's jaw and she stumped out the remainder of her cigar and stood up and opened the window with some difficulty, the Victorian windows needing to be pushed up.

"I apologize—I cannot stomach the smell of a fry up either." Integra spun back around with a cold look of concealed annoyance in her frosty blue eyes.

"Anyway, that all said and done, I would like to say," Integra paused for a moment and then sat back down, taking up her habitual pose, her fingers interlocked in front of her, her penetrating gaze falling onto Molly over her glasses. "Would you like to take up a permanent position here, Molly?" Molly started in her chair.

"What?"

"Your methods are unorthodox, your temperament is unstable but you get results and it seems that you and Alucard seem to have become quite the team. I would like to offer you a place here." Integra waited for a response, as did I.

"I…uh, hmm. It is not often I can say I am truly speechless, but I am. I…" Molly paused again, her eyes glazing over as she thought things through, for a moment the barriers to her mind seemed to reinforce themselves, a silent hint that I was not wanted inside her mind. "I would be delighted and honoured." Molly smiled genially, "Actually, I meant to give you this as an apology for my behaviour a couple months ago, going against orders and being a general…pain in the derriere." Molly placed a small wrapped parcel on the desk and waited for Integra to open it.

The cold look on her face softened and my master leant forwards, showing for a brief moment to two of her servants that she truly was human by giving a genuine smile; she ripped the purple bow off the top and carefully unwrapped the gift, pulling the gift out from the sleeve with a small hint of a smile. She turned the silver cigar box over in her hands, pausing to note the intricate initials in the top right hand corner; I.F.W.H.

Molly clasped her hands behind her back, I noted that her nails dug in to her own wrists, waiting for the reply, "Thank you, Molly, did you know I lost my last cigar box while we were fighting millennium?"

"No, but I have heard you mention in the past that you needed to get new one but did not have enough free time to buy one. You like it?" She asked hopefully.

"It's a very thoughtful gift, thank you—but you don't need to apologize for your behaviour, we were all a bit on edge, after all." Molly bowed her head slightly and nodded briefly, but it was still quite clear she felt guilty for disobeying Integra and myself. "Walter told me you also got him a gift, you haven't been buying everyone something, have you?"

"Well, only those that deserve one, sir," Molly sat down again, "I was wondering, actually, if I could redecorate my bedroom, if it's alright with you?"

"That would be fine, I think those rooms are due for redecoration anyway. There are paints and other things in the attic, I'm sure Alucard or Walter will show you how to get up there." Integra slipped the silver box inside her suit and smiled again, "Walter assures me there isn't going to be any fighting this evening, either, so we can have a night of relaxation. Anyway, that is all I wanted to discuss." I stood up with Molly and we made to leave, "Alucard, what's that at you hip?" Integra asked curiously.

I glanced down at the familiar sheath and smiled answering, "A gift from a friend."

Molly followed me absent-mindedly, her finger dancing across her bottom lip until she started to gnaw at it, as she did when she was thinking. "Well, have a good evening, Red." Molly walked in the opposite direction.

"And who will entertain me for this evening?" I asked. She waved a hand over her shoulder.

"I'm sure you can play by yourself for a while, I've heard that men rather enjoy that." She called over her shoulder candidly. I flinched at her grotesque insinuations and continued down the corridor and down the stairs, deciding that I would sit on the terrace for a while and just enjoy the silence.

I pulled the old white wrought iron table and chairs out from the corner and sat down , training my eyes on the horizon which had taken on a vague violet, the sky so clear you could see every single star as they sparkled on, the moon was a small slit compared to its fullness a day or so before.

The summer air was soft and cool on my face as the trees were ruffled from their stiff positions, the faraway drone of the motorway seemed to mingle with the mellifluous whistle of the breeze, making it just bearable.

After a few more moments of quiet repose I decided I'd go for a walk, something I hadn't done in a while, and I had heard about a new developments just ten miles from here and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to see what was going on there.

I took it at a run, the air around me empty of oxygen as I sped across fields, too fast to even hear the noise of the corn ears as they rustled together around me and too fast for a human eye to trace me. I stopped abruptly just outside the village, standing beneath a canopy of apple trees on top of a slowly sloping hilltop, from this vantage point I could make out a time warp. At the very centre of the town there seemed to be a few Tudor style buildings, alongside the newer Edwardian and Victorian terraces; a little further out there was a thin ring of modern terraces and outside that, on the perimeter of the developing town was the half-built remains of the recent development.

I walked down to the town slowly, the dewy grass bending beneath my boots and groping the hem of my trousers. The air was thicker here, thick with the smell of pollution, the motorway stood only two or three houses away and the droning of the engines flitting past echoed around the town. The small suburban streets were empty, save the occasional group of teenagers or students, their chatter bounced off the old walls in the town centre, the black and empty windows yawning above as a lewd joke was laughed at.

I continued walking until I reached the perimeters of the town and looked at the abandoned project. Over fifty or so modern semi-detached houses stood on sand and barren earth, the gardens in the back were simply poorly covered up pits of rubble, the roads were unfinished, gritty messes and the mobile-offices left over were dusty and sagging from abandonment. Of course, no-one could afford to buy houses any more, nor was it worth it and nor would the developers get a reasonable profit out of it. I sighed at the mess and headed back to the town centre, dawdling at a large newly erected statue of three soldiers, two supporting an injured boy and was disgusted at the graffiti scrawled over the plaque beneath and the crude images sprayed between their legs and on their helmets.

The smell of the paint lingered in the air and I detected an even fresher scent coming from my left, I glance over to a car beside a post office hidden behind the façade of a Tudor-style building. Four sniggering teenagers were blacking out the windows of the expensive looking BMW with looks of imbecilic delight plastered on their broad Neanderthal faces. One of the teenagers noticed I was looking and nudged his friend, "Oi? What youse starrin' at, nob'ead?"

"A faction of imprudent teenagers mirthfully blacking out the windows of a car they haven't a hope in hell of ever affording." I answered coolly.

"What 'e say?" One muttered to the other, obviously my first thoughts on them being complete Neanderthals were very near correct—it seems that children and youths cannot acquaint themselves with the English Language, a pity, seeing as I had spent ten years building up my own knowledge of it over a century ago. "Do you wanna go?" The mouthier of the group asked, dropping the can as a couple of students scuttled off between us.

"Do I wan_t_ a _go_?" I mused aloud, "Tell me, do you really think I would lower myself to fight a bunch of dim-witted children?"

"You think you're funny, eh?" He continued, he shoved his hand behind him and pulled out a small pistol and brandished it as if it were magnum .45. I burst into a fit of laughter, if only Molly were here, her exact words would be…

"Mine's bigger," I cackled, pulling out Jackal and pointing it directly at his face. I don't think I've seen such a comical sight for quite a while, I thought he'd actually _wet_ himself of fright. His face went perfectly white and his legs started shaking, actually, I think I could even see tears in his eyes! "Next time, think about who you're pointing your water-pistol at." The four yobs nodded vigorously and sprinted off, leaving their spray cans next to the car, with shouts of: "C'mon,c'mon, fuckin' get out of 'ere."

I sat down on a bench in a small alcove of high flowerbeds, the relaxing scent of lavender washing over me and canceling out the faint smoky scent of pollution and exhaust fumes. A few more minutes later and the businessman came out of a restaurant crouched within another Tudor façade, his reaction consisted of simply one word: "fuck," and a lot of arm movements. He kicked the tyres until he dropped to the ground to nurse his toes better and got back up and inspected the rest of the car, luckily for him the yobs had ran out of spray paint when they got to the driver's side of the screen.

I watched as the businessman called the AA and even stayed to watch as they towed the expensive and apparently brand-new BMW down the street. It seemed that as I sat in the centre of the town, everyone else and everything else around me moved quicker, aged and lived, and where I sat it was cold, unliving, unchanging; while everyone else would age and die I would not change, I would not age and I would certainly never die.

Nor would I have children. During the years of my imprisonment, just before Integra released me, fed me her virginal blood and before I retook the vow of servitude, I had often thought for whole nights at a time in my corpse's shell, what it would be like to actually be a father. I would never know.

A memory had struck out to me in those years of darkness and quiet repose. I had returned to the arms of one of my old mistresses, to the moment she had uttered those three words and I had then danced in the events happening around those three simple words.

Even after she had supposedly satisfied me, she realised I was still unsatisfied emotionally. As a man, I had confused myself over the idea of god, I had thought of all the possibilities other than being a servant or subject in His divine Kingdom and had even felt like a contrite fool for thinking it, I had not had a happy childhood at an understatement, I had witnessed the slow and painful demise of my closest childhood friend and...I won't go into the gory details.

But every execution I was at and performed brought back memories of the battles and the torture—the injustice of everything I had been through—and it was this that made me question God. And this played with my mind relentlessly. You could even say I suffered from depression. My mistress, I forget her name now, had felt that the only way to get me out of this broken state would be to say those three words: "I am pregnant."

I hadn't been sceptical, I couldn't be, I was too overjoyed at the time to think she would lie, but either way, to make sure that it wasn't just some biological abnormality, I called for the most highly esteemed physician. But he had told me otherwise, I'd been angry, not upset. I hadn't been able to control my anger. I killed her.

After that I had slowly started to become acquainted with the deaths and the torture and began to think of them more as a justice to my own wrongs. Each time I executed someone, sentenced them to be hung-drawn-and -quartered, performed dreadful acts of torture, I began to think of it as getting the world back for my own wrongs, to avenge the deaths of my friends and comrades. After a while I forgot this and just enjoyed it. Like Molly, I suppose, perhaps that is why she enjoyed the kill so much. It hadn't occurred to me how similar we could be, and how dissimilar we could be.

To top it off, while I had been locked up in the dungeons I had actually decided that children were a bad idea anyway, I wasn't missing out on anything: they smell, they make loud noises and they are a general nuisance. But why did everyone want one so badly? I was even past understanding this emotion that fuelled women to go through labour even though it is said to be one of the most painful experiences a woman can go through, I was past understanding why people wanted children….why I wanted children—

But I _didn't _want children. They smell, make loud noises and are a general nuisance—no more killing, no more fighting, no more prolonged nights of fun and games…

I stood up and jumped into a sprint, having tired of sitting around thinking and scaring teenagers, and returned to the majestic manor, to the sound of Seras and Pip drilling the Geese relentlessly in the fields, to the sound of the wane and swell of Molly's soft singing echoing throughout the dungeon corridors and up into the foyer.

I followed it, just able to hear the soft French words and able to find their meaning immediately: Love, life, death and hate, quite a contradiction for a supposed love song. I paused in the corridor, where the desk, chairs, coffin, rolled up carpet, wardrobe and bedside table kept me company; the smell of paint fumes wafted underneath the door and stung my nostrils.

Some kind of playfulness took over and I jumped through the wall and gave a sudden roar. Molly jumped out of her skin, a flash of white flesh and underwear dropping squarely into my arms, my playfulness vanished but the hilarity of the situation put a smile on my face—Molly had been painting in her underwear on the ceiling . "Alucard, you wicked devil! What do you think you are doing?" She glared up at me indignantly, her arms conveniently placed around my neck.

"What do you think _you_ are doing? Don't you have any overalls?" I poked her bare stomach teasingly, noticing briefly the more cushiony feel overlaying the muscles and criss-cross of scars, and dropped her on her feet, chortling to myself cruelly as Molly pulled on her bathrobe over her half-naked body, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. asshe muttered the herself.

She crouched down to inspect the floor where her paintbrush had left a series of paint splatters, "Well, isn't that fabulous?" she muttered to herself, padding past me to fetch a damp cloth and clean off the paint before it could dry.

"So, what were you doing hanging from the ceiling?" I asked, looking at the plasterboard running along the seam between the ceiling and walls and noticing the intricate gold ivy tendrils and small purple flowers on top of matte black paint.

"The black was peeling so I decided to redo it. I do not like the idea of wallpapering over these traditional flagstones, I like it, it gives the room character."

"Perhaps you should tell Seras that, she's recently been trying to con Pip into wallpapering her room for her—she's brought a load of rolls of pink, floral wallpaper." Molly gagged,for a moment I believed it was at the fact that Seras would ruin traditional english decoration.

"Sorry, the fumes are getting to me—it is almost as if my senses are one hundred times stronger, it is incredibly irksome!"

"It sounds it, I think I've discovered the reason why you're a eating so much- you keep throwing so much of what you eat that you have to replenish what you have lost." I chuckled, walking up the wall to watch Molly, she jumped up, immediately attaching herself to the ceiling in a crouched position. She dipped the small paintbrush in a pot of gold paint which rested on top of an old sconce.

"No, I just have an insatiable appetite." Molly answered tersely.

"Perhaps it's something to do with your late puberty."

"Probably." Molly took the pot and crawled across the ceiling and balanced it on another sconce and continued the pattern.

"Why don't you stand up?" I asked as she continued the paint carefully, her lower lip practically black and stained with blood from her continual nibbling.

"It disorientates me, I forget which way I am standing—it has a habit of getting messy." I chuckled, jumping down to collect a spare paintbrush and help her with the pattern.

Within the hour we had finished two walls, the conversation turned to how we had been as a child—somehow—a sore subject for both of us, but somehow we managed, " Though my childhood was rather…sullied, I think I turned out…alright. I am my father's daughter, with some of his…rather questionable personality traits, but I think, all things considering, I wouldn't mind my children turning out like me." Molly finished off another purple flower and stood up, stretching her back, the sickening click somehow pleasurable to her, and crouched back down again and continued painting the flowers on the ivy tendrils I seemed an expert at doing. "What about you, Alucard?"

"It's rather impractical of us, talking about children. I cannot procreate and you would never let a man or doctor touch you." I answered candidly, Molly paused.

"Mmm.." I immediately knew I had said the wrong thing, her mouth set into a perfectly straight line, her eyes became glassy and watery and her hand shook slightly as she painted another purple flower.

I decided that I would have to get in touch with my playful side once more that evening and quickly painted a line down her face and turned back to work as if nothing had happened.

"Did you just paint my face?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Of course not, that would be so childish." I answered casually. Molly watched me for a moment as I continued painting and flicked the purple tipped paintbrush across my cheek to match hers. Her triumphant laugh was soon quelled by the giant gold spot on her nose.

"Why, you.." Molly grabbed the whole pot and flicked it at me, and, forgetting that we were sitting on the ceiling, completely missed. The purple splashed out across the bed's canopy just below us.

"Now look what you did!" We chorused and glared at each other. "What am I going to tell Integra?" Molly asked shrilly.

"No-one ever has to know…" I sniggered quietly; Molly's mouth fell open in astonishment.

"You sound like such a child!"

"We all have to get in touch with our inner-child and I think you're long over-due."

"Am not!" She answered, spinning around on the ceiling, turning her back to me and folding her arms. I dipped the paintbrush into the pot I held in my hand and flicked it at Molly's back playfully, it was just my luck that she decided then to turn around with one of her sexist retorts.

Molly glared at me angrily through the gold paint spattered across her face and lunged at me, grabbing the pot in one hand and the paintbrush in the other with her feet kicking at my stomach playfully. I snapped my jaws at her neck, just grazing the skin, that faint taste and smell sending a shiver down my spine. Molly jerked away from me; the pot in her hand jerked forwards and poured gold down my front. I stopped dead, my eyes narrowed.

"Oh, dear…" Molly whispered to herself, standing up and running towards the door before realising she stood on the ceiling. She jumped down and bounced through the door, I followed her speedily, pouncing on her through the wall only for her to turn to sand in my grip and disappear down the hall, I could smell her, the nip at her throat telling me she was upstairs, the noise of her heartbeat telling me she was resting in the Den. I jumped up through the ceiling and grabbed her ankles, dragging her back down with me and too startled to turn to sand she fell to the ground in the upper dungeon with a dazed looked on her face.

Molly spun on the floor and jumped into a run, the fluffy bathrobe swishing from side to side until she turned to dust again. I followed her upstairs, found her hiding in the attic behind an old sewing machine and half a table.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Boo," I whispered in her ear, her body separated into two sand clouds and reformed at the door, I stepped in front of her and blocked her way playfully, her disappeared between my legs and sped across the polished wood floor on her arse and then down the stairs. I laughed as she cried out repeatedly on each step and finally turned to dust and reformed at the bottom of the stairs.

I popped up in front of her and grinned slyly, my teeth lengthening ready for her to comply to my hidden wish and give in to fear, but her eyes glistened and she threw herself at me, wrapping her fattening arms around my neck and burying her face into my chest, "Please do not harm me, you dreadful fiend, Mister Alley-Cat!" I chuckled.

"I still need to get you back for pouring paint over me," I mused teasingly, Molly pawed my front.

"But the paint is gone, you cannot hurt me over _that_." She let her arms drop and sat back with a smile at her lips that reached her eyes and wrinkled her nose.

"I think I can," I sniggered, wrapping my shadows around her tightly as I picked her up and took her back downstairs where I picked up a large can of white paint and stepped outside into the garden, the sky a threatening pink with a dash of orange running along the horizon, and stood her on grass, grinning wickedly as I eased off the lid…

"Oh,no! You are horrid! Don't!" I paused teasingly and lifted the can over her head, slowly pouring out the white paint… "I have long hair! You have no idea how long it will take to get it out completely! You are wasting paint…! You…you…despicable fiend…you complete…_man_!" She screeched as the cold liquid oozed out and onto her head and then her over her shoulders. She let out an unladylike screech and wriggled against the bonds of the shadows, "This is thoroughly _humiliating_!" She cried out as I poured the last of the paint over her head and dropped the empty can on the ground and slowly eased the shadows away from her.

I could just about see her eyes through the thick film of white goo, the pale blue turned electric and the pink turned red with anger, "Alucard!" She screamed, waving her arms around in front of her as great spatters of white paint flew at me. I avoided each one easily, laughing as loudly as I could mockingly.

And lucky me, I had timed it just right! The Geese were returning to the manor! Whistles and laughter echoed around the garden as the long line of men filed back up the terrace staircase and through the kitchen. Molly turned her head stiffly to glare at me, "I hope you are happy!" She hissed, storming off up the garden, the paint slapping against the grass and paving slabs.

"I don't think Integra would like having paint footprints traipsed through the entire house, I think it best you get hosed off—" Molly span around and glared daggers at me.

"Oh, har-har! This is so utterly amusing! Get the paint covered woman to _hose off _in the garden!" I folded my arms with a complacent grin, the hose caught my eye on the edge of the fountain beneath the terrace platform and I picked it up teasingly. "Oh, bugger off! I have a better idea," Molly tried shifting, though I already knew that wouldn't work, the grains of dust and sand got caught in the sticky liquid and she couldn't move. The liquid moved around for a moment, in thin air, as she tried to wrestle the goo off her "shoulders".

She returned to her usual self and stomped her foot, "Fine," she sighed fatalistically and spread her arms out. I sniggered turning the hose on at full blast. She cringed against the freezing cold water and glared at me the whole time, her eyes, though set in the universal shape of anger and annoyance, lightened as I turned off the hose and placed it back down on the side of the fountain. "Th-thank you," she stuttered through chattering teeth, her body shaking profusely beneath the sodden bathrobe and practically nothing else.

She stepped forward and gestured for us to go inside, the sun now just visible over the trees and motorway and she lunged at me once more, hugging me around the waist and sharing her predicament, her hug seeping water through my own clothes. I plucked her from around my middle and dropped her in the pond where she immediately threw a lily pad at my face, "I was just being _friendly_."

"Of course you were," I replied sarcastically. "Thank you for an entertaining evening and morning, Molly, goodnight." I made my way though the wall, shouts of indignation following me as I drifted into my chamber and placed the sheath back on the table, once again I marveled at it and finally drifted over to my casket and its welcoming embrace.

The sound of wet feet slapping against flagstone kept me entertained while I rested in a limbo between wakefulness and sleep, the comical insults and cursing putting a smile at my lips as Molly put on pyjamas and slipped into her own bed; silently she knew I was listening and smiling at her anger and even though she knew that she still silently wished me good night and thanked me for helping her paint her room.

_You're welcome, _I thought back.

**A/N: Weeeeell….XD I know, a little out of character for alucard,**** don't smite me! Marie, you won't let them smite me, will you? I'm too cute! (bats eyelashes with big eyes) (does she fall for it?)**

**B/N: OM NOM NOM!**

**That was the sound of me being completely turned on at your batting eyelashes, and how I'll never let them hurt you. ; ]**

**I prefer the bracket rather than the parenthesis when it comes to the winky face. I feel the bracket is more contemptuous. **

**A/N: Teeheeegle,I don't know really...if I saw someone with a face like:] I'd be majorly freaked out XD**


	4. Part I There will be blood

**Part one: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 4: (untitled) [I don't know what to call this one at the moment, lol…It will be entertaining]**

**Alucard**

**Recommended song: Angel by massive attack**

**(I think im going to have to split this chapter in half….)**

**Archsage Soren: I will never tire of your compliments- though my head might just explode one day, but hey-ho, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it! :D Yes, it is a demon blade, it is her father's which was his father's which was his father's....And yes, demons are faaaar ahead of humans, actually, while humans were using flints to score meat demons were sending emails to each other! Ok..not quite that, but you get my point. though, strangely enough, they seem to have stopped advancing now, they're stuck in the 1800s, which is quite funky, but at the same time not. I think I'm gonna have to look into these gundams..they sound...entertaining (mass destruction yes? *wicked grin and evil cackle*)**

** And...Molly is getting fat- end of. She's going to have to start shopping at evans! HAHA! (Plus size deisgners- from size 14- 24 I think, but Molly will probably only be dabbling in the 16s at the most....or *Code-code. decipher if you can* B.M (british designer, possibly international... clues are fun arent they! :P) **

**Miss BUnny: Please don't gnawoff my legs...I have grown quite attached to them! :D Thank you for the compliments...I'd like them to shag too, but it just depends on how the story goes, yknow? If I decide to change things...or ad in things sex might be impossible. The reason i raed this ff is cos Im hoping for sex later on :P**

**Glance: I hope you prefer this chapter then, there is more description than dialogue! :D and...yeah...she is a masochist, but you have to remember what she's gone through, all her life has been about pain, be it emotional or physical, if she wants to feel any pleasure she would have to grow used to it and, in the end, enjoy it. And,i think she only enjoys certain types of pain from...certain people ;) **

**Lil-Blood Sucker: I know you'll like this one!**

**Koori Youkai Hime: Always wondered what your name means, I knwo hime means princess..so....hmm. I think I'll probably do all of it in Alucard and if I don't I'll onyl change every now and then..cos writing as Molly is too tricky for me if I'm not in one of my moods or havent been reading enough poetry/gothic horror/anne rice. :P (as that is how I am able to write like her) They maaaaay be a couple...one day....you never know....They have issues? Really? I would never have known :P but, seriously, i don't see how alucard has issues, apart from his lack of emotion and capability to love....XD (though he might be able to love...but just needs something big to make it happen? Like, if Artemis came down or something and handed him a baby and said "I raped you while you were sleeping and had this baby, I no longer want him, but have fun being a father" perhaps then he may love...or if he found his brother after half a millennia...??**

**Well- enjoy!**

We stood at the edge of the field, looking at the wide barns laid out upon a hill, the old farmhouse leaning away from the modern developments with distaste as the moon rose up ahead, the stars blotted out by thick smog and heavy grey clouds. The sky was a smear of coal, not quite black enough to be the genuine article, the evening seemed to stretch out with it, the sky never-ending and the evening dancing with it, endless night, endless dark and endless entertainment (but all entertainment must end—usually swiftly if it has anything to do with Molly and I.)

The farmhouse wasn't inhabited by a single living thing, instead there was a group of fifteen freaks, the barns holding its ghouls and harvested victims. The freaks had slipped under the radar so far by sheer luck, the girls had gone around the same time as all the rest and they had been righted off as dead; we knew now that a substantial number were still alive—barely—thanks to a brave girl who had ran for five miles even after months of malnourishment and exhaustion and sickness and reported the freaks to the police.

Molly's lip had curled as soon as I had helped her over the stile, her eyes fell on the buildings with a predators cold calculation, her grip on my hand had been slightly tighter thatnnecessary. "I can smell death; they must be dropping like flies." She whispered to me as we strode across the field and up towards the barns.

"No doubt the freaks are trying to get rid of the evidence now word has gotten out of their captives." Molly snarled in reply, her fingers returning to the familiar sword at her hip and the crossbow strapped across her body. Her waist-long blood-red hair was braided as was custom when she was faced with a messy battle and her body was tensed against her turning, her feet had already warped, her boots had long since been discarded.

The slightly lengthened toes clicked against the broken down wall running along the base of the hill and the claw at her heel curving down like a natural stiletto-heel scraped against the mortar and clicked with the talons at the end of her toes. Her feet had lengthened also, to take on a vaguely canine appearance. Her skin had turned whiter than usual, with a touch of blue, black and red scales were visible at the nape of her neck and her tongue had blackened, along with her fingernails, which now curved like talons.

Smoke furled and unfurled around the buildings, the distant sound of screaming tickling our eardrums as we skirted the perimeter to see a bonfire towering up, almost as high as the barns themselves, the faint scent of charred flesh wafted down the hill and a handful of figures came out, dragging corpses out to place on the fire. Of course, the bonfire did not consist entirely of bodies, old desks, chairs, counters and beds were also piled up beneath the thin sprinkling of human bodies.

Molly snarled, her clothes dropping as her body dispersed and collected back together in its complete demon form: scales of black, red and blue ran all up her legs, around her lower stomach and around her back and then back around to cover her breasts, a long, flexible tail snaked out behind her, spines suddenly shooting out along the top. Her forehead was speckled with a formation of horned nodules in the shape of a small tiara, with two larger horns to either side of her head- she looked completely demonic and gave off the strong reek of her blood, my nose wrinkled against the smell but my mouth watered for it.

Molly glanced at me and we nodded to each other and sprinted up the hill, faster than a human and far more silent, we went unnoticed until the very last minute where my gun shot holes in four nonchalant freaks, leaving them motionless. Molly shot her silver bolts at the freaks by the bonfire eagerly pouring on more gasoline; one stumbled back into the flames, his screams immediately alerting the rest of the freaks to the disturbance.

Molly and I were set upon by a bunch of male freaks, their guns firing pointless bullets at us. I laughed triumphantly, "Do you really think bullets are going to stop me?" I scorned, putting jackal back to get my hands dirty for the first time in quite a few nights. After a few moments of dirty fighting, I unsheathed the sword at my hip and cut down the many opponents, though seeing that they were dying too quickly I sheathed it again and returned to ripping them apart and crushing them.

Molly fought three freaks at a time, the strange hook of a claw at her elbow coming in useful as she elbowed a freak that had tried to attack her from behind, she span, her high kick ripping off the head of a ghoul. She grabbed a freak nearest to her and ripped into his throat, eagerly gnawing at his throat and draining him of his blood while simultaneously dispersing one of her arms to attack the other two freaks and their ghouls that advanced on her.

The dust flew at their faces, slipping through their eyes, mouth and nose, into every vein and artery, poisoning the blood and returning to Molly's body. Her hand twitched towards her in a fluid motion and the blood within the freaks bulged, finally splitting through the skin and veins and staining the floor. Molly and I both absorbed the blood on the ground as my jaws sawed through numerous heads and pulled off arms and legs, laughing at the top of my lungs as more ghouls came out on command of their dead masters and fought against us blindly as my shadows wrapped around them, contorted their bodies, trapped them, destroyed them.

Blood stained the ground, drenched Molly's face and body, the scales beneath slick and shining with the delicious tokay, her eyes were bright, her heart hammering at an absurdly human-pace. She cackled alongside me, grabbing freaks and throwing them into the bonfire, only to drag them back out and chuck them around as if they were rag dolls, "On occasion, I like my meat well-done." she smirked, gutting the kicking victim, staining any spotless specks of flesh in flesh and blood.

I stepped up behind her, grabbing onto the legs of the victim as she held onto the arms, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked jubilantly. Molly's face lit up with excitement.

"One," She started breathlessly.

"Two,"

"Three," we chimed together and pulled hard, the victim let out cries of agony before finally fell motionless, drawn and quartered, on the ground. Molly bounced towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck, her blood-soaked lips closing over mine in a fevered moment, the kiss deepening, the taste of blood and flesh full on both our tongues.

Molly broke away quickly, pulling her SW1911 from her thigh holster and shot the final freak that had dared raise his gun at us in his final moments on earth. She panted for a moment, running her blood stained hands through her blood-matted hair nervously. "I apologise, I haven't the foggiest idea why I did that…" She didn't look up, her eyes firmly fixed on the ground as the last morsels of blood slithered across the floor to be absorbed by me. She ducked into the barn briefly, "There are seven still alive and three badly injured, call the paramedics, please." She requested just as nervously.

As I pulled the phone out of my pocket Molly dispersed to return fully clothes and spotless, she sat on an old table and wiped down her sword and refilled her crossbow lovingly. Upon my call, a series of vans rolled up the hill and parked in the courtyard; the Hellsing paramedics jumped out from the back and sprinted into the barn with boxes of equipment to set about their night's work.

I jerked my head in the direction of the farmhouse, "Blue, let's check out the farmhouse." Molly glanced up and followed me silently, her eyes still trained on the ground, or the sky or anywhere else just as long as they weren't on me, her mind buzzing with unease.

We neared the old-fashioned farmhouse, the main building built up so it had only one side of a roof, though this appeared to be part of the structure, the smaller stables and buildings adjoining it had thatched roofs and the chimneys gave off a curl of smoke. The saying "never judge a book by its cover" seemed to be proven right, the farmhouse and fields surrounding it a pleasant enough setting that ones eyes might linger on it only to marvel at the sheer Traditional British culture, the history and overall pleasantness of it all, not to wonder what lurked behind the veils of brick and mortar.

I stepped through a stable door into a warm kitchen, the bare brick of the fireplace mixed with the pine countertops and creams of the cupboard fronts adding to a homely feel and the small black wood-burner in the hearth's stead gave off a faintly Welsh feel to the room. The house was warm, homely, and pleasant; a family's house, not a headquarters for an evil scheme of abduction, a scheme that seemed to give off a faintly holocaustic feel: innocents locked in hovels, killed and then thrown on a fire.

Molly snuck through the kitchen, her feet making not even a whisper on the floorboards, her gun snug in her hand as we paused in the hall, "You take the ground floor, I'll take the upper floors." I ordered, disappearing into a wall to step out in the corridor upstairs. The bedroom doors were thrown open, the air thick beside some with the heavy scent of sex, I skulked across the hall, glancing into each room with mild interest, my ears alert for the sound of evil thoughts—though I could not rely upon mind-reading as much as I used to as the freaks seemed to have found a way around it.

The upper floors were empty, the only things left being a decomposing corpse underneath a satin quilt, the intimation of necrophilia repulsive and mocking, and the scent of aftershaves, freak blood and freak sweat. Those things had been hidden here for quite some time for the whole house to reek of them so much.

I returned to the kitchen and stood in front of the fire, I watched as the orange fingers wrapped around blackened limbs of wood within the black, iron wood-burner, the flames crackling soundlessly behind a thick glass pane. I watched for a few more minutes until I noticed the faint, hardly noticeable sound of four or more heartbeats below my feet.

Molly came through a door beside the fireplace, "I've found some more," she whispered hoarsely, her face warped into a mask of hatred and disgust, "there are some girls and a boy down here—we're going to need more medical attention."

I followed her down the stairs, the smell of blood maddening, the thick scent of sex repugnant and seemed to mock me, threatening to follow me for hours and days.

The freaks had reached a new low. Four girls and a boy were chained up in different segments of the room, two girls on my left, two girls on my right and the boy just below us. Plain, grey backdrops were set up behind them, blood staining the clothes on the ground and wall and several cameras were set up to film whatever depraved scheme they had had in mind—no, had carried out.

The girls were naked, their bodies were completely mutilated, no bones were broken but the skin had been savagely torn; the boy had probably only been there a couple days, he seemed in relatively good condition. Their heartbeats were slow, too slow, which professed the use of strong narcotics.

I pulled out the mobile from my pocket and dialled Pip, ordering for him to send more medics into the farmhouse, I gave him directions quickly and watched as Molly leant over each girl and boy in turn, checking pulses and pulling open their eyelids to look into their eyes, "The freaks had no idea what they were giving them," she whispered, sucking blood off one of the girls' fingers, "they have given them the equivalent of an elephant's dose of clonazepam—that stuff is ghastly as it is, how these poor humans have survived this long I do not know." Coincidentally, it seemed that one of the girls to my right fell completely silent, her heart stopped altogether and her body relaxed into death, the mask of death heavy on her drawn features.

Molly's eyes lit up with rage, she stood up stiffly; the door in front of us burst open, a human stood in front of us, holding a rather large suitcase for dear life. "Knock, knock," I chuckled cruelly and stuffed the mobile back into my pocket and treatied the shivering wreck with one of my award-winning smiles, Molly seemed to join me, her fangs lengthening, curving into a serpentine hiss, her black tongue licking the needles enthusiastically. "You know, you have helped freaks kill dozens of innocuous girls—what do you have to say for yourself?" Molly stepped forwards, her eyes glowing for the need of his blood and organs, her eyes lingering at the exact point where his liver would lie, at the exact point where his withered heart pounded fearfully.

"I…they were all whores anyway!" He answered, immediately realising he said the wrong thing.

"Molly, what do you reckon? Do we let him live so he can serve out his life-sentence in a prison full of rapists and murderers or….do we rip him limb from limb and eat him alive?" Molly's malicious smile broadened.

"I prefer the latter, my friend." We grinned at each other and bounced forwards playfully; the human screeched and headed back into the office, slamming the door behind him, the screech of heavy furniture being dragged across the floor and piled up against the door reached our ears as Molly leapt at the door, throwing her fist through the wood, her body shortly following as I disappeared through the wall and grabbed a handful of the human's hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat.

"Do not go for the throat, his death will be far too quick," Molly snatched him from me and slammed his bloated body onto the desk, where she pulled out her own dagger, sword and a letter opener near to hand and pinned his hands up above his head and his feet together. She ripped open a portion of his stomach, relieving him of a few useless organs and eating them greedily in front of him. I twisted the knives callously and bit off his hand, drinking blood from the stump left as Molly followed me and did the same to the other, crunching down on bone and muscles hungrily.

His heart gave out from the pain and I drained his body of the last remaining blood while Molly picked out her favourite organs and sat on the desk, merrily chomping on a heart or a lung. "I would have thought you'd be full by now." I stated as she started to eat the flesh off his body, though at a leisurely pace.

"I want to make the most of this feast, thank you, Red, I may feel sick to my back teeth of eating meat, but I know it will do me well tomorrow and the day after and the day after that—I will be strong and quick for a good few weeks on this feast." She gave up eating and left the remains on the desk.

I dragged a desk away from the door and chucked chairs over my shoulder carelessly, and now that the last opponent was down, Molly returned to looking anywhere but at me, she made brief conversation with a soldier back at the vans and made a point of ignoring me as if it was my fault that we had kissed!

"Do you want to go in the vans or return home the way we came?" I had carried her to the destination after I had had to stop for her at least twice- though her shifting was quick it did not match my speed.

"I think I will sit in with Pip—we need to have a t-"

"If you feel uncomfortable it would be better if you could just tell me." I sighed exasperatedly. Molly blinked purposefully.

"Alright, I feel uncomfortable. It was a moment of over-excitement—"

"Mmm, you do have a tendency to get over-excited," Molly glared at me, "But that doesn't mean you have to play coy, I suggest we go for a little walk—I'm sure we won't be needed again for quite some time."

"Where do you want to go?" Molly asked dubiously, her eyebrows knitting together in badly concealed confusion.

"Devon?" I asked, Molly's frown deepened and she started to walk away, "So, where do you want to go?"

"I thought we said Devon?" She called, I grinned, running towards Molly, grabbing her and flinging her over my shoulder, and across numerous fields before the final syllable had time to reach the soldiers by their van. "Alucard, put me down!" Molly growled, hammering her clenched fists into my back.

I smirked, "I believe we're somewhere near Summerset—do you really want me to put you down now?" Molly growled her crude answer in to my back and halted her incessant hammering and just watched as the scenery flitted past her eyes.

I stopped at a crossroad, "Where to from here?" I asked, not knowing the exact location where Barnibus rested.

"Put me down and I will show you," Molly sighed. I dropped her back onto her feet and watched as she looked around for a moment and then dispersed, the sands flying back the way we had come. I chased her easily, jumping from one roof to the next and then slowing as we neared a forest, the blue outline of a figure just visible in the tree-line. "Come on!" Molly cupper her hands around her mouth and called to me, waving congenially as I neared and stopped dead beside her, "I'll have to warn you that he may be a little…out of sorts, I am never quite sure how long my blood lasts in his veins." We wended our way through thin trails between ferns and thorns, the wildflowers drooping with the weight of recent rain, the trees swaying above my head as a church steeple came into sight and finally the forest cleared to a small medieval church, the graveyard decrepit and forgotten.

Molly stopped at a small crypt, opening up the doors as the hinges put up a fuss, and led me in. She stopped at a plaque on the ground and lifted up the flagstone to reveal an underground tomb, the distant and faint aroma of decomposed corpses wafted up to meet us and Molly stepped down. I followed curiously.

**A?N: And there is part a! I'm going to edit part b now…**


	5. part II Have you guessed yet? XD

_**Alucard**_

_**Chapter 4b: [it will be entertaining]**_

I had conjured this image of a distinguished gentleman in old Victorian finery in a sarcophagus and wondered what he thought of me—no doubt Molly had told him something…something good, I hoped.

Our feet shuffled upon the stone steps thick with practically undisturbed dust; in the pitch-blackness I could make out the walls that held dozens of coffins and three sarcophagi sat patiently for their next companion below. Molly stopped at the bottom, rustled through her pockets for a moment before plucking out a match box and lighting a match and dropping it in a large bowl full of pitch, the walls were immediately illuminated in a golden glow, the dusty coffins glistening like dirty gems in the wall. The lid of the middle sarcophagus slid across slowly, a pale hand grasped the edge of the sarcophagus and a head and shoulders appeared his eyes half-lidded from sleep.

"Wha-who? Molly?" He muttered, smacking his lips dozily. I don't think I had ever seen a less threatening vampire. There was an air to him that professed years of fighting and years of hardship and the potential to reap havoc, but all I saw now was this dozy vampire that spread his arms for a hug as Molly skipped over to his side. There was nothing remotely threatening about him, he was wise and intelligent and for the most part scared—of what, I could not tell.

His blond hair was dusty and strewn across his head to make a fluffy halo, which only added to this soft and gentle façade, his face was smooth as marble, his lips a vague pink in contrast to the greyish white of his flesh. His grey eyes sparkled with a new lease of life underneath the heavy lids and I noticed that one eye was darker than the other, giving the impression that one eye was newer than the other. His old-fashioned clothes were outdated by over 100 years, they hung on his frail form in tatters and yet he still seemed perfectly presentable—the perfect gentleman.

"Is it my birthday again?" He asked drowsily as he stumbled out from his resting place and dropped into a chair at a table, a bottle, smelling strangely of Molly's blood, sat in the middle with a single half melted candle standing beside it.

"No, I just thought I should come and see you—well, Alucard wanted to meet you as well."

"Alucard- who?- Oh!"He exclaimed, clapping his hands together with a sudden alertness glistening in his eyes, "How rude of me! I didn't even realise I had company! Dear, dear. I am Barnibus—I have heard a lot about you, Alucard."

"All good I hope," I chuckled as the dusty-haired vampire bowed to me, I inclined my head.

"Would you like a drink—I'm afraid I have ran out of supplies and I only have this left." he gestured towards the bottle of Molly's blood.

"It's fine, Molly and I have just come back from gorging ourselves on a bunch of freaks."

"Lucky you," he sighed sadly, "I would like to get back out there again soon—fighting, now I used to be damned good at that!"

"Sword-fighting?" I asked, crossing my ankle over my knee as Molly closed the sarcophagus and hopped up onto the top, crossing her legs like a school-girl at assembly, her eyes still darkened with seriousness, though the familiar lopsided-smile lingered at her deep burgundy lips—such a contrast to her paper-white flesh and so soft and fragile compared her personality and manner.

"Oh, yes! Didn't Molly tell you I taught her myself? Not that I'm blowing my own trumpet or anything…." Barnibus chuckled to himself, "Sorry. So, no drinks? Ah…well…you'll have to excuse me, I haven't really had formal company in a while."

"Then let's make it casual." I offered, the vampire's smile broadened.

"I like that idea! So, Molly, tell me, are you alright?" Molly was awoken from her thoughts, a frown now crumpling her brow.

"Bien sur. I see no reason why not."

"I've been asleep, but that doesn't mean I didn't hear about Llewenden-Murray Laboratories… Stephen and Frederick heard some rather interesting things about it, actually: apparently you were there and….so was your father—well, I'm guessing he was your father, judging by the description it is him—what happened? You smell different and I can certainly see a change, you've put on quite a bit of weight…" Molly's frown deepened, I picked up that she was starting to get sick with people calling her fat.

"Yes, he was my father Agaliarept, but before you warn me about how he will leave me again and leave me heartbroken do not even try it—he has already left—"

"Ah—"

"But that doesn't mean he left for a mundane reason—his time was up, the pull of hell was too much for him."

"Oh, well, I suppose that makes it alright then. Did you two get on?"

"Well enough. He had a habit of scorning me for not being more of a demon, but by the time Llewenden-Murray collapsed he said otherwise….I have matured into a demoness, and not an inadequate one—I shan't allow myself to be wretched. But, he was tolerable, I hope to be just as strong-willed and hot-tempered as him one day." Barnibus snorted as he walked over to a coffin behind him and opened the lid, picking out a glass and returning to the table to pour a quarter of an inch of the black liquid into the glass.

"You wish to be hot-tempered and as ill-mannered as him, you want to be like him—well, by all means, leave someone with a child and run away to Barbados, get a nice tan and then decide to appear a couple hundred years later and try to ruin their lives once more. If your mother was alive—"

"She is dead, and the way she used to talk about him I know she would be overjoyed to hear that we get on. Barney, I am his only daughter, I am his child—he has a right to get to know me, and I have a right to try to get to know him." Barney sighed fatalistically and sipped the meager portion of black blood. His skin shivered and turned vaguely pink, his lips darkened and his hair seemed to become shinier.

"Molly," I started, "I thought your blood had a habit of turning to dust after a while?" Molly shook her head.

"If I give my blood willingly, if I am relaxed when I give it, it becomes both more potent and also lasts for years."

"So, you've never given your blood willingly to Peter?" Molly shook her head again.

"It is insurance, I do not want anyone running off with the real strength of my blood, nor do I want them running around with my blood at all—but that doesn't seem to help, Llewenden-Murray stills seems to have gotten a hold of my blood somehow."

"Llewenden-Murray had your blood?" Barnibus' eyes widened as blue light circled his left eye and faded away.

"We're still trying to figure out how and who got her blood, but the only people who have had her blood are you and Hellsing and we've counted the samples at headquarters, they are all there." Barnibus nodded solemnly, sipping the last of the black liquid in his glass, another shiver ran through his body and his hair seemed to untangle itself and fall about his shoulders, and if it wasn't for the shabby clothes I might have thought his appearance decent.

"That is not good at all." We fell silent for a moment, Molly sat busily gnawing her bottom lip and Barnibus poured another drop of blood into the glass.

"Would you mind if I tried your blood, Blue?" I asked, watching the contents of the glass with interest as tendrils of deep violet swirled within, accompanied with a dash of burgundy. I had never seen Molly's blood like this, I'd seen smears, stains, droplets, but it looked all the more delicious in a glass. Molly shrugged and Barnibus poured a bit more in the glass and handed it to me, a small smile playing at his lips.

I breathed in the smell noting the slight change in scent, but only marginally, the sweet smell reminding me of something. I inhaled it again, remembering the smell that had filled the corridor at Llewenden-Murray as Molly had died, the strong smell of life and death of love and hatred of light and darkness amalgamated into this one smell, this one taste….it was so desirable that dozens of ghouls and freaks had devoured her then and there—but it had been a trap.

That smell was so faint against the usual reek of demon, un-dead and a long line and history of succubae and incubi that I brushed off the thought of it being a trap and sipped the liquid, leaning back in my chair as I sloshed it around my mouth and over my tongue. It was tasteless—until I swallowed it.

It was stronger, far more fulfilling and delicious than usual; it left my tongue numb from an electric shock and from that one mouthful I felt a sensation hit my spine and all four of my limbs that left them tingling, my senses heightened, my stomach burned and boiled and my eyesight far more acute than it had been before. I turned my head away from the candle.

It would be hard to explain this to a human, the sensation of drinking another's blood unless they had done it themselves. Perhaps a human has sucked blood off a cut on their arm or finger, or kissed a wound on their child's hand or knee, but there is a difference between tasting your own blood and tasting someone else's. There is a subconscious sense of trust and intimacy in tasting someone else's blood for a human, for a vampire however, it awakens the mind and a small tickly sensation runs through your veins as your own blood is restored—you slowly become more alive and awake just as you would become more exhausted as you bled to death. There is no emotional attachment or stirring involved in a vampire's feeding. Books would tell you otherwise, but unless the authors are actually vampires themselves you shouldn't really bother reading it if you want facts.

But it was different with this single mouthful of blood, not only was my own blood restored with a new vigour, not only were my senses sharper than a blade, not only was my skin left with this sensation of being spotless, clean and refreshed but there was this sensation in my chest…

When you lose someone close to you and you have not shed a tear nor made a sound, this heavy sensation becomes apparent in your chest; your heart feels like it is slowly turning into ice, being chipped away into nothingness. And for a vampire, a fledgling, this sensation is incredibly apparent upon the change (effectively, you are mourning for yourself- your soul). For Seras it didn't manifest until a week after her turning, but for most it is an instantaneous thing; the world turns beautiful and yet ugly and you are so content and happy and yet also…hollow to it. Some fledglings go crazy within the first few hours—which is another reason why you must choose your fledglings carefully—others find solace in a new part of themselves. An example of this would be Sera's sudden fluctuations between humanity and the animalistic vampire she is, within the human the hollow feeling is all the more apparent, within the vampire you cannot feel it. But I digress.

The point is, for the first time in almost a century, I could feel the heavy sensation on my heart and I felt it so clearly that my fingers rested on my chest and my eyes stung, it felt as if someone was squeezing the bottom of my heart. After a few more moments it lessened and the weight was lifted, like my heart had been bound by chains and the blood I had ingested had unlocked it—the sensation was gone for both the vampire and the human.

With this sensation came a sort of elation, a freedom I hadn't felt in over a century—a freedom I hadn't felt since I had been defeated.

Molly looked at me expectantly, "Does your chest hurt, Red?" Barnibus chortled to himself.

"Don't pay attention to it, it won't last long. A mouthful will last you a day, a bottle full will last you six months and two bottles will last you two years…but in the mean time why don't you revel in humanity?"

I wanted more, the taste, the sensations, the freedom! It was a drug and I was now an addict.

"You will not find the same freedom," Molly sighed, catching my look at her throat, "unless I give it willingly, and I shan't ever give my blood willingly again- this mess at Llewenden-Murray has shown me that I need to be wiser."

"Well, you know that one day soon I'll be out there again, ripping those little fuckers apart for that." Barnibus laughed loudly, his fangs glistening lethally—for the first time in the evening I saw a predator in him, he hid it well, I had to admit it. "We'll do it together, won't we, sweetheart? We'll reap havoc on them, rip them apart, devour them, burn them…soon, very soon." His eyes glistened with sadistic glee.

"You're welcome to join us whenever you want, Integra is starting to get used to vampires and demons working for her, just as long as we get the job done." Barnibus' grin broadened, his teeth sharpening cruelly.

"Oh, I've always been known to finish what I start, isn't that right, sweetheart?" Molly gave a shrewd smile and a small nod. "We must have killed dozens maybe even a hundred or so wicked vampires together, and then you continued without me after…" Barnibus's smile waned.

"So, are you any good with guns?" I asked conversationally, turning the glass in my hand and marvelling at the violet and burgundy hidden in the small amount left. "May I?" I asked.

"By all means, go ahead. And guns? Hmm…there isn't much to shooting a gun, you aim, you fire. Now the clash of a good swordfight…that is both music to the ears and masterful art for the eyes, it takes years of hard practising to become the perfect dueler, or in Molly's case months." Barnibus chuckled, winking at Molly. "Out of interest what guns do you use?" I grinned, pulled out my guns and laid them on the table side-by-side and began to explain them to him.

Molly watched us quietly, nibbling her lip and braiding and un-braiding a tendril of red hair in front of her eyes, "My gun's not nearly as interesting as that," she sighed, "I feel inferior." She added with a wry smile.

"I'm sure, with your permanent placement at Hellsing, Walter will be able to find you something," Molly laughed.

"I have seen Seras's Harkonnen; I would be worried Walter would try getting me something bigger—I prefer stealthy weapons, that is why my 1911 is so useful. I look too innocent and cheeky, people just swoon when I flutter my eyelashes and ask them nicely if they would like to have dinner with me, now, if I carried the Harkonnen around with me, my guise would be ruined."

"Walter is very good at his job; he'll know what would work for you,"

"A dagger and a tongue piercing works just as well as a gun," Barnibus frowned, standing up and glaring down at Molly like a protective father.

"Hmm? A tongue piercing? Now, you know what I think about those! Open your mouth right this instant, young lady!" Molly rolled her eyes and open her mouth, "Good. Remember what I said: tongue piercing aren't-"

"Good for my appearance, prostitutes pierced their tongues so they could charge an obscene amount for giving head." Molly frowned at the grotesquity of the sexual rferences. Barnibus frowned, still not entirely convinced she understood how disgusting he found the idea of tongue piercings.

"So, what did you do?" Molly grinned cruelly and cleared her throat.

Her eyes glistened as she retold the events of the second night we had known each other, she chuckled as she remembered how easily the two vampires had fallen for her drunk and vulnerable act and how easy it had been to kill them both. She described how the first vampire's body had slumped against the sofa as she turned to the second and came clean, taking off the wig and attacking him savagely until the first vampire's body crumbled to ash. I'd enjoyed watching it too.

"I don't suppose you have anything edible, do you? Peaches or apples?" Barnibus chuckled.

"'Peaches or apples?'" Barnibus chuckled, "I'm a vampire not a green-grocer," he chuckled, "but, saying that, there are some apple trees just on the other side of the cemetery…" Molly gave him a bemused smile, "The air is getting a bit thin in here, come on, I'd like to see the stars this evening. Baby steps, remember?" He winked, leading us up the stairs with a genial smile cracking his face.

"You know, your mother had a thing for apples and peaches, I remember after we escaped the Asylum, the first thing she did was eat a bushel of apples! I did tell her they'd make her ill, but she'd didn't listen and a few hours later she was as sick as a dog. Apparently her craving for them started just after Agaliarept left. Perhaps you've picked up a few of her habits- you haven't started hanging from trees upside-down have you?" Molly chuckled.

"No, I haven't done that since I was little."

"You hung from trees upside down?" I asked as we broke into the warm night air, the sudden lung full of fresh air dizzying.

"She loved feeling the blood rush to her head, I used to hang with her to humour her- headrush is quite entertaining though," Molly chuckled, skipping around a series of crumbling tombstones, her hair bouncing around her, the over-coat billowing about her along with the white skirt.

She stopped underneath the twisted limbs of a wretched apple-tree, the twin nearest it towered over it, its limbs stretching out over it like an over-bearing parent, the first tree stooped and twisted like a repressed child. Molly jumped onto the taller tree and climbed into its arms, plucking apple after apple off its fingers and munching at them happily. She moaned satisfaction, "I've decided," she mumbled through a mouth-full of apple, small flecks of apple fell from her lips; her cheeks blushed and her hand covered her mouth as she swallowed. "I've decided I am going to start growing my own produce- organic fruits taste so much better than the supermarket batches. And it's far cheaper." She grinned happily and continued to chomp away hungrily.

"There's something wrong with you, sweetheart, I thought you said you two had gorged yourselves on freaks for this evening,"

"Not to mention the two salads, bag of apples, box of peaches, box of strawberries and two jugs of water you indulged in before we left." I added with a smirk and as if to add insult to the injury the apple-tree's limbs groaned underneath Molly. Molly's cheeks burned bright red as she hopped down out of the tree with an unladylike thump.

"Men are complete arseholes," she mumbled to herself, swallowing the apple-core and pulling out another apple from her pocket.

"I think you're eating for a dozen," Barnibus continued wickedly, Molly chucked an apple at his head, 'That wasn't very nice," Barnibus rubbed his forehead with a childish frown.

"Should have parried it," She smirked triumphantly, her gaze wandering up into the heavens, where the stars twinkled brightly and the sky was an expanse of clear indigo. "It is rather beautiful this evening, is it not, my friends?" Barnibus answered his agreement.

"I think there are some raspberries in the woods, you know…" Barnibus smiled at Molly; once again she smiled bemusedly and let him lead us into the woodlands.

"Barney, how far have you walked recently?" I asked, remembering that he was an agoraphobic. Barnibus chuckled, cart wheeling for a few minutes, his rags billowing about his thin frame and his hair immediately settling back into its normal place as he turned back around and answered: "I once walked to Saint Ivan," Molly hugged him.

"That's two miles away!" She picked him up easily and dropped him back onto his feet, "That is really good! You'll be killing off freaks with us in no time!" Molly kissed his cheek and linked arms with him as I drifted forwards and in front of them. "Hmm, I thought you said there were raspberries around here?" I glanced over my shoulder to see Barnibus smiling slyly, his eyes lighting up with boyish delight.

"You started growing them, remember? Years ago, but they're thriving!" We broke through the trees and stopped in a large clearing, a three-storey white building towered over us, the wooden panels rotten and hanging off in places, windows were smashed and roof tiles had fallen off in a storm at some point, the weathervane had been blown off and the archer's bow, arrow, feet and North had submerged themselves into the earth. A large vegetable patch lay in front of us, the crops still thriving wonderfully and beside it stood a fenced off area with trees and bushes of fruit hidden inside.

"I've been tending to them in the evenings when it's not too cold, the formulas are still in the cellar, so their growth has been phenomenal, pick some raspberries and tell me how they taste!" Molly skipped over to the pen and leaned over the fence, picking a handful of raspberries before popping them in her mouth, her eyes widened and she turned back around. "These are really good!" Barnibus gave two thumbs up enthusiastically albeit it slightly awkwardly, his use of modern paralinguistics being far below par. Molly returned to picking fruit, she jumped over the fence and danced around the garden, picking blueberries, blackcurrants, raspberries and plums as she hummd softly under her breath one of my favourite songs from one of my favourite operas.

"Now that she's keeping herself entertained, I've noticed she's given you her sword." Barnibus turned to me, his smile long gone and replaced with the face of a concerned father. _Right, time to give him The Talk, how strange this seems, he's probably older than me, though judging by the power radiating off him, he is quite a bit older than me, maybe as old as Beatrice! Now that would be quite…off-putting….hmm, well, if he shoots you at least you've been drinking Molly's blood for a while._ "Alucard, would you like to walk with me, it's such a beautiful night," a small smile twitched at his lips, though amazingly it did not reach his eyes.

"I understand that you are very protective of Molly, Barnibus, but you don't need to worry—I don't see any need in hurting her." Barnibus frowned.

"You're telepathic, aren't you?" I smirked my answer, "Hmm, I was never given that gift, but I am telekinetic. I suppose this means I don't have to tell you to look out for her or I'll kill you. Pity, I was looking forward to threatening someone, I haven't done it in so long, no matter how empty it may sound."

"I don't know, you're not as pathetic as you make yourself out to be, I'm fascinated how you'd handle yourself in battle." We shared wicked smiles.

"I like you, Alucard, that's good. Things are so much easier if everyone gets on—I never did get on with Frederick, but Beatrice was very fond of him and that made things very difficult…I lost my foot because of that nonsense..." We walked around the house, the black, occasionally smashed, windows yawned open above us, the breeze rushed through the trees around us and hammered the loose paneling. "I also want to ask if you've noticed anything odd about Molly, anything at all—any differences."

"Why?"

"Just a question, a harmless question." Barnibus waved his hand, making sure not to think anything too revealing.

"Her eating is atrocious I suppose, she can't stop. She's a little more…ruthless and cruel than before but I'm not complaining. She's been suffering from nightmares that seem to make her sick by the evening."

"Aggressiveness?" Barnibus asked casually, though yearning for the answer.

"Rather."

"Faster?"

"Slower."

"Insomnia?"

"Purposefully keeping herself awake." I answered as we neared the fenced off area, Molly sat on an old barrel happily popping berries into her mouth and gazing up at the heavens blissfully unaware that her guardian was worried for her. "Ok, if you say so. Sorry, Alucard, I don't mean to be a prying old-man, but I worry about her, I'm not there to look after her, but how I want to be."

"I'm sure you'll surprise us one day and appear at the gates—though I would advice you to call ahead, the Geese are a little restless at the moment." Barnibus chuckled.

"Will do. Molly, sweetheart, do you know your face is covered in blueberry juice?" Molly turned to look at us apathetically, she licked her lips and dispersed, the sand particles spun around briefly before reforming underneath her clothes. "What a neat little party trick!" Barnibus chuckled. "It's quite early, sweetheart, will you and your tall, dark, and handsome friend be staying this evening?" My mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Perhaps some other time? Red and I need to get back to the Mansion—maybe you would d like to return with us one day…" Molly stood up and dusted herself down; Barnibus rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"That would be…quite pleasant—one day, sweetheart. You just remember that I'm always here if you need me…" There seemed to be some kind of secret between them, they locked eyes and Molly nodded solemnly.

"I'll bring some more next time, alright?" She whispered as he drew her into a bear-hug. "Alucard, can I meet you back at the crypt? I need to discuss something with Barnibus about my mother." I raised my eyebrows, irked by the secrecy but shook hands with Barnibus and made my way down the driveway slowly, the dirt-road slightly damp from dew beneath my boots.

The air was sweet and salty here; the sea only half a second away breathed its salty breath onto the steadfast trees, the air then sweetened by the floral breath of wild roses and laburnums. I wondered what was so secret about her mother than she wouldn't talk about her in front of me; it was a rare day when she felt she couldn't talk about something in front of me.

After a few moments I realised my train of thought had gone back to the bottle on the table in the crypt, I could almost smell it, almost taste it… the freedom was exhilarating and I wondered how far the freedom went, whether it was simply a superficial thing or if, for that one day, I was truly free…if my bonds of servitude had been broken. I'd find out later, Integra would ask where I'd gone, become defensive and suspicious._Probably only superficial. _I thought finally, stopping outside the crypt.

A few moments later, the short dark figure emerged from the trees, collar pulled up and coat wrapped around her body tightly. "Cold?" I asked with a smirk.

"Mmm." I frowned as she came closer, her face was drawn, shadows had appeared under her eyes and I realised immediately that it had not been a talk she had wanted to do in private, but to allow her guardian to drink from her. It seemed that every time she saw him she would bring him her blood…was he using her? Anger boiled in my veins and I only just managed to suppress it.

"Are we ready?" I asked, Molly nodded silently, "I'll carry you, if it's all the same." Molly opened her mouth to object, but I caught her around the waist and lifted her up into my arms, noting that she seemed to have put on weight in only a few hours.

Molly rested her head against my chest quietly, "Molly, is it alright if we make a bit of a detour?" Molly shrugged indifferently into my chest. I noticed as I looked down at her that, once again, she seemed not to meet my eye, nor look at me—suddenly the buttons along the front of my suit seemed incredibly intriguing to her. 

"Blue?"

"Mmm?" she ran her finger over one of the buttons, around the edge in circular motions as I stopped outside of the abandoned developments of Blackheath just ten miles from the Hellsing Mansion. She glanced up briefly, eying the apple trees with a look of confusion, "Where are we?" She asked quietly as I put her down and regarded her, she fidgeted, glaring at her boots.

"Molly?"

"Mmm."

"Is it so impossible to look at me?" I folded my arms and waited for her to at least glance up; she didn't, instead she seemed more intent at burning holes in her shoes than before, stubbornly setting her jaw and folding her arms. After a few moments I stepped forwards and glared down at her, her head still bowed I gripped her chin and turned her to look at me. "Was that so hard?" I asked sardonically, Molly's lip curled, the shadows under her eyes seemed more prominent in this light- or should I say shadow?

"This is about the kiss is it not, Red?" She drawled lethargically.

"It is." I answered, letting go of her chin and locking gazes with her, I noticed the slight dilation of her pupil, the softening of her gaze.

"We work together; I do not think it wise to complicate anything needlessly. I enjoy our work, I do not want it to end badly."

"It won't, we have too many things in common. Just as long as you can bear to look at me," Molly snorted, shaking her head.

"So strange, you men,"

"I thought we argued I'm not a man—I'm too damn good at what I do." I grinned, showing off my rows of fangs briefly, Molly's lips curled up into an almost sad smile.

"We once did, but I think there's a man in there somewhere—only a man would get pissed off by a girl not looking at them." I narrowed my eyes.

"Do you want to walk home?" Molly's smile disappeared to be replaced with seriousness, "Feeling a little _drained _are we?"

Molly frowned, looking at me suspiciously she asked, "What is it you are implying, my friend?"

"Exactly what I say," I answered, pulling the collar of her coat down to show off the slowly healing wound, I frowned at seeing it, the faint marks showing that he hadn't just bitten her but ripped out quite a large chunk of her neck and artery; if anything, this enraged me more than seeing Molly piss about with that swine Faust.

Molly must have picked up on my anger or at least seen it in my eyes. "Don't be angry with him, Alucard, he can't help it and no doubt after a couple of bottles of willingly-given demon blood you would be the same. He literally lives off of it, we endeavored to stop his addiction, as that is what it is, but he just doesn't seem to exist without it: he lets himself turn into a corpse, lets his eyes wither, and locks himself up from the world. He is only partially agoraphobic; it is the blood that makes him feel he is able to accomplish anything. I used to see him every month with a whole bottle and then that slowly turned into once a year, this visit was unexpected and I thought I could experiment—see if his addiction has become manageable, but no."

"Have you tried diluting it, making it less potent?" Molly nodded solemnly as I motioned for us to commence a steady pace back.

"We tried that while his addiction was at its worse, we tried mixing it with water. This enraged him and he attacked me. We tried mixing our bloods together, mother and I, alas, no. Tried animal blood, everything. But to no avail."

"That was then, Molly. How did you two cope while you were resting together?"

"For a month of it he didn't know I was there, then he woke up and everything had been fine… until his hunger grew—much like my hunger for peaches and apples—and I had to wrestle him away from me and calm him until he was able to control himself enough so that I might actually live after the procedure. We woke up once or twice a month after that, for the same thing to happen. I love him and trust him—he has been more of a father to me than Agaliarept ever could—but this single flaw of his, one brought on by me in the first place—pushes me away from him."

I helped Molly over a stile and we now stood in the centre of a field, the silent cattle dozing on, blissfully unaware of our early-morning stalking. I motioned for her to come closer and pulled her up into my arms easily continuing the conversation as we ran, "How is it your fault that he is addicted?"

"In a fight with another vampire, I had been stupid enough to leave him with a single brand and he came back and mutilated Barnibus—cutting out his eye, cutting off limbs, burning him, skinning him…I had to nurse Barnibus back to health and I gave him my blood in fear that he would die—I gave him my blood everyday to heal the holy-water burns and scolds and after a few days he became dependent upon it."Molly cleared her throat and continued, "His addiction lessened a few years before mother died, but….we found out something rather interesting and…we just had to experiment, his addiction came back tenfold. Don't ask me what we found; it turned out to be nothing." She added quickly before I could ask.

I stopped outside the Mansion and placed Molly on her feet at the doorstep. The ground was pooled with water, the night-sky the complete opposite of the clarity of Devon, the tumescent clouds rolled on lazily with the silent threat of more rain and the breeze was somewhat biting or at the very lest chilling.

"Try to dilute it again, Molly—he is far less dependent now than he was then. But this addiction is not good for either of you, you look positively exhausted."

"I feel it," she answered with a bitter chortle, "saying that, I think my bed is calling for me. Have a good day, my friend. And we shan't talk about the kiss again, deal?"

"Deal," I answered, walking with her into the foyer, but walking up the stairs to Integra's office to announce my return- and perhaps I also wanted to see if my freedom was indeed superficial, and of course it was. Integra asked no questions, knowing exactly where I had been the whole time, her manner was calm and complacent after a triumphant evening and she even seemed happy that I had taken some time to "unwind".

I was not upset by the fact that I was not truly free, the elation and sense of freedom still remained and the sadness over its superficiality could not set in deep enough to cause any outbursts. But I was slightly disappointed, though why should I be? I knew it had been a lie in the first place.

I was under a vow made by blood and triumph, but also under a single promise and obligation to the Hellsing family to obey and to serve until the very last descendent. Only then will I be truly free and then I shall….what?

What would I do? Would I continue destroying the freak fledglings and hedonistic annoyances? Or would I reap havoc upon the world as I had once hoped? Either way it was pointless thinking about it now- I had so may years of servitude left, and I was quite fond of this lifestyle…all the fun I could want, when entertainment was available, and a nice Mansion to return to when I was done. All I was missing was the line of _living_ meals. Medical supplies can only be enjoyed so far, after all…

**A/N: I think I've made up for the relatively short chapters with this one. Sorry its so long I didn't even realise! :O I had trouble starting but I wrote it :DI'm rather proud of it. I got some important stuff in- can you find it?- as well as had some fun. I won't be writing tomorrow as I have soooo much work to do before the day after XD as well as…my hands need a rest. Hey, can you type wrong? Cos I lean my wrists on the space underneath the keyboard on my laptop and my wrists hurt like a lot!….hmm..maybe it's just me, eh? Anyway! Loves to all! REVIEW! **

**(hey marie, sorry if it's a lot squiffier than usual. I am exhausted!)**

**B/N: If you keep your wrists down when you type it can give your carpal tunnel! Don't do that!**

**A/N: Really? Oh...well, that could have been messy...or at the very least painful...thank you marie! problem solved! :D I'll just remember to not be lazy adn keep my arms up a bit more. Apparently I'm on my way for arthritus in my hands anyway, cos I write wrong..:S **

Thanks again!

REVIEW EVERYONE!


	6. Silent Night

_**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**_

_**Chapter 5: Silent Night**_

_**Alucard**_

_**A/N: Okay, this may sound awful, but I forgot how pretty Alucard was! I've been speaking as him so much I haven't had time to tell you all how pretty he is! :P I think we know...but still, sorry Archsage, I know I'm girlying you out XD I'll try not to do it too much. Though you're alright with a little weenie bit of romance, aren't you?I think I'd die if I didn't have SOME sort of lovey-doveyness going on. I've been watching D. all day, I forgot how much I love it XD**_

_**Archsage feel free to roll your eyes, but I think it's the dark hair that makes girls swoon, or maybe its his nose- he does have a wonderful nose- or his mouth, its cruel but so…sweet XD and then the eyes- I could swim in them! Like two pools of blood HAHA! Ahem, that was a vampire come on, ahaha! Hey, have you ever tried singing along with Japanese songs? SO HARD! I guarantee your tongue will be well and truly knotted by the end XD **_

_**I've decided that because the last chapter was so long I'm going to call them 4.a and 4.b….of course you don't know that the last chapter was around 18 pages lengthwise, because by the time you read it I would have split it into two anyway….**_

_**Anyway! Read on! (Mum's making stew/casserole for me! :D extra yummy!I think I'm gonna have to pay her back- what shall I make her for next weekend? Chicken noodle soup? A cake? Pork chops? :O:O Steak with peppercorn sauce and vegetables? Hmm, give me your opinions, I suck at decisions). **_

_I sighed at the tedious evening, the endless card games were now wearing my patience thin and Pip and Seras's invitation to the evening practises was laughable—I'd just be standing there watching the Geese run around like headless chickens. So I decided I would stay in my chambers and entertain myself with a glass of wine and a book; of course, in the years of working for Hellsing and the nights left empty and useless, I had read each book at least once and a vampire's memory is so much more acute than a humans, so re-reading something can actually be almost as tedious as not doing anything at all. _

_I gave up on Moby Dick, cursing it exasperatedly, and placed it on the table beside the sword. A portion of the silver blade was visible as it had slipped out form the sheath slightly and its blade seemed to inspire me—briefly, before I found out Molly had been out since four, doing god knows what._

_I returned to my chambers irritably and sat down in the high-backed chair in my usual stance, where my thoughts started to wander. _

_My fingers trailed to my chest, just below my cool, unbeating, undead heart, where I could feel the weight withering at my heart and soul, the vines of death wended their way into my veins, the septic weeds poisoned my blood and soon the small amounts of elation left over from last night vanished. _

_I don't really know how to describe it, it's like an emotional death. For the first time in one hundred years I had felt something, and just like that, it was taken away and that in itself was painful enough. I cringed, balling my fist over my chest, the pain dissipated and somnolence took over the frozen organ, taking over any reverie of emotion and replacing it with the hard cool surface of a rock. I wasn't hollow, I was hard as stone. _

_Perhaps some emotion was left over, as I felt strangely depressed and shaken by that fact, like I had just been turned—did Molly know that this would happen? That I would be struck by such elation and freedom and emotion and then have all the goodness stripped away to be left with the sadness—and if so, did she know how long I would feel this wretched? She was right; the neat stuff was like a drug. _

_I heard footsteps on the stairs just up the corridor and listened out for the familiar heartbeat of Walter, or Seras' jittery thoughts, but none came. Instead there came the capricious and hollow thump of a heart not quite dead and the dull murmur of suppressed thoughts and emotion, the coldness that matched the stone within my chest. _

_There was a crisp knock at the door, "Come in, Blue," I called, standing up and pouring a second small glass of wine. "Would you like a drink?" I asked, glancing up to see that familiar sad smile falter on her lips._

"_Funny, I was about to ask you exactly the same thing." Her blood._

_Her cold fortress of a mind told me nothing of what she was thinking; her cool indifference seemed far too feigned. I pushed at a faulty barrier and felt a wave of emotion, with the help of her blood, the emotion so…strained. She must have felt my prying fingers, as her mind immediately cleared and her emotions were suppressed further. _

"_Maybe we could all go out this evening? Seras and Pip are bored with drills and you look so incredibly jaded that I could almost pity you." I frowned as she joined me at the table, irked by her words. "Thank you, but I do not feel like drinking anything that may cloud my mind this evening." I shrugged. _

"_Suit yourself," I drained the small portion in the second glass and eyed her. "You don't seem yourself, your mind is rarely elsewhere—this is the first time you've been in this room and you haven't even made sure there's more than one exit, if you had you would have noticed there is only one and would've stayed in the doorway. What's troubling you?" Molly glanced up at me nervously, her eyes locked with and she shook her head finally. _

"_It is but a silly little worry, nothing to concern yourself with, my friend. But, would you like to go out—I've checked with Integra and Walter and they have agreed to let us out for a breather if we all keep our phones on loud." Molly's gaze fell to the table, where she brushed her fingers over the wood absentmindedly and waited for my answer. _

"_What do you have in mind? The opera or ballet?" I asked sardonically, Molly didn't seem in the mood for any wry humour, her jaw flinched and she shook her hair over her shoulder. _

"_I was thinking more along the lines of going out for a meal…though I have no idea what you and Seras would do, so perhaps not?" _

"_I don't mind as long as there's a bottle of wine in it for me. Seras won't mind if Pip wants to go for a meal." Molly smirked to herself and nodded. _

"_So," she glanced back up at me, "my treat? It's formal dress, so you might want to discard the duster for something a little more decorous." I glanced at Molly, noting that she had donned a red blouse and long black skirt and her hair was strangely tidy and straight compared to its usual defiant waves._

"_If you say so," I lead Molly out, pausing to leave the sword on the table, "I was looking for you earlier, were you doing something interesting?" I asked as I called upon the suit and followed Molly out of my chambers._

"_You could say that." She answered coldly as I rested my hand at her back and walked with her. _

"_We're not still thinking about the other night are we?" Molly chuckled at something she thought incredibly amusing and shook her head, still giggling to herself as we entered the foyer. "I am intrigued though, what were you up to? Perhaps you'll let me guess this evening?" _

"_You will not be able to guess it, but if you must." Pip and Seras met us by the door, talking to each other chirpily, Seras cheeks were strangely flushed for some unknown reason and Pip wore one of his broadest and most boyish grins. "So," he asked, "where to, Miss Molly? I 'ear zere is a new place in Guildford, it sounds razzer promising." Pip ran his hands down the arms of his shirt self-consciously, while Seras straightened her pencil skirt and blouse equally as self-consciously._

"_Why don't you leave that to me?" Molly stopped at the cupboard left for the car keys, picking the keys to the black Mercedes and she motioned for us to follow her. Seras and Pip decided to sit in the back, leaving me to sit in the front with Molly. Seras and Pip giggled together as Molly turned the keys in the ignition changed gears. _

"_I forgot to ask, Miss Molly, but do you know 'ow to drive?"_

"_Mmm, do y' 'ave a license?" Seras interposed. Molly grinned over her shoulder wickedly. _

"_To answer all your question: ish." _

"_What does 'ish' me-" The captain didn't get a chance to finish his question, Molly accelerated and sped out of the opening gates with a thrill-seeker's smile plastered on her face. Seras and Pip immediately buckled up, I didn't bother and Molly seemed to see this as a sign of faith, her smile increasing a fraction more. _

"_Can't y' slow down?" Seras asked as Molly shifted into each gear successively and hit the motorway at a meager 80mph. _

"_I do not want to miss our reservations; I had to practically grovel to get us in so suddenly," _

_Was that where she went? Molly's eyes flickered over to my still form, as if expecting me to ask, and with this small gesture I realised that wasn't it at all. A horn blared behind us as we hit the A2 and narrowly avoided a motorcyclist, Molly muttered under her breath and sat back in her seat, completely relaxed in the driver's seat and a glance over my shoulder showed that Pip and Seras were the complete opposite, they were practically huddling together, their knuckles white as they clawed into the seats fearfully. _

_She men'al! Bloomin' men'al! I really don't wanna break anything tonight—if she gets Pip killed I'm gonna start smoking; just to piss 'er off and purposefully exhale in her face! _

"No dark thoughts, Miss Victoria—tonight is meant to be relaxing," Molly took both hands off the wheel and span them around, her eyes closed; I chuckled at the look on their faces. Molly gripped onto the wheel again suddenly, jerking us over two lanes in one go and I was surprised there weren't any sirens chasing us. 

Molly slowed down as we entered London and cruised underneath bright billboards and towering buildings and down posh roads and lanes until we neared western London, the buildings not as large and the billboards not as bright or large, but still giving off the air of economic success. Molly drove past a glass art gallery and turned into a private car-park around the back. "There is a little bit of a walk, but it's the nearest you can get without acquiring a parking ticket," Molly stepped out, shortly followed by the green-tinged couple and myself, the lights flashed twice as it locked and Molly led the way down the road, past a small one-storey building between two luxurious apartment blocks with the window professing that a psychic waited inside to read palms and tea-leaves. 

We turned around a corner and stopped outside an old-fashioned firestation building which had obviously been done up, the two large wooden doors had been replaced with glass panels, the garage kept for the vehicles now half a conservatory and half a dining area. And as we neared I saw through the glass doors that the restaurant spread out and three spiral staircases, one at either end of the room and one in the centre spiraled up. The kitchen was open for the eyes of the customers, flames off the ovens shot up and died away as white-clad chefs parried each other and rushed around frantically. 

Molly opened the doors and we were immediately met by a congenial waiter, "Reservation name?" 

"Abendroth. A table for four at seven o'clock." 

"Ah. Miss Abendroth, right this way," The waiter picked four sets of menus from the podium and walked through the automatic doors and into the warm dining area, the chatter of customers, the tinkling of laughter and cutlery hitting us like a wave. "Would you like to sit upstairs or downstairs?" 

"Would anyone like to sit upstairs with the orchestra or do we wish to sit downstairs?" Molly asked. 

"Orchestra?" Seras asked, with wide eyes as she looked around the room again with the eyes of a lost child. _Whoa, posh, posh, posh-posh-posh! _

"Mmm, Friday always has an orchestra and a few months ago they had an opera singer," Molly answered matter-of-factly, the waiter nodded. 

"Wasn't she marvelous?" He added. 

"Rather," Molly looked at Pip and Seras expectantly. 

"Er…I think I'll be fine with just eating this evening, Molly," Seras answered uncertainly, the waiter nodded and led us to a small alcove, the booth slightly hidden from the view of the other customers, a single light hung down from the high ceiling over the table. Molly shook hands with the waiter, slipping him a fifty pound note for his troubles, "Thank you, have a good evening," Molly smiled, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. 

The Captain and Seras sat on one side while Molly and I sat on the other. "I noticed zat you slipped 'im a fifty, you must 'ave been desperate to get booked in 'ere," Pip looked around, noting the skylight above us, the perfect view of the moon, the tall, twisting sculptures to either side of the entrance and the rose in the centre of the table. 

"It is one of my favourite restaurants, and both you and I do not like sitting with our backs to the rest of the room, so this seat suits us just fine," Molly picked up the menu and flipped through the pages until she came to the wine list. 

"Molly, is it wise that you spend so much?" I asked as her eyes fell on an expensive rosé and roamed over to a fruity sangria.

"I do not see why not, it is my money, after all." there seemed to be a hidden melancholy in her voice, but she smiled nevertheless and told us to order whatever we wanted. 

After a few moments of light conversation about the decisions for the meal, the waiter returned, his slicked-back hair shining beneath the light. Music cut through the conversations and it seemed that the music upstairs was being put through the speakers around the room quietly. "Are you ready to order?" He asked the same smile on his face. 

"Oh, I think so. Pip, would you like to go first?" 

"Hmm, well let's see, you owe me for zat steak dinner, so I will 'ave ze steak with all ze trimmings and I zink I could go for some wine—Alucard, would you like to choose?" I glanced at the list in front of me and opened my mouth to say a simple "accatoli 2007" when Molly interjected: "Sandeman's, please." I glanced at the list again and sighed, the sandeman's being noted for an international award and also the most expensive port on the list. 

_**Molly, is this wise? **_I asked as Pip ordered his desert and a last-minute starter. 

_It's my money, I will do what I like with it! _

"Sir?" The waiter asked.

"I ate earlier, the wine will do me fine." I answered, handing him the menu, his brow twitched but he said nothing against it. 

"And the ladies?" Molly and Seras glanced at each other. 

"I think I will order the Italian Salad and a steak,"

"Steak?" The waiter asked, frowning into a menu. 

"Mm, just pop the steak in with the salad, I do not particularly like or feel up to any of the other vegetables this evening." Molly handed him the menu, Seras followed suit. 

"I'll order the same, thanks, ma'e," She looked down into her lap with a blush as she realised her slip of decorum. The waiter wondered off with a slight bow and the usual promises of our getting the meal on time and conversation recommenced. 

Molly seemed pre-occupied, her smiles and laughter were hollow and she watched us as if detached and alone, once or twice I tried to slip into her mind, but she was permanently aware of my prying fingers and blocked me out just as I found a crack to penetrate. She didn't seem to be entirely interested in the conversation, only interjecting every now and then. 

"…I can just picture li'le Pippins walkin' around in berets and stripy t-shirts," Seras tittered as Molly swapped plates with her and finished off Seras's meal slowly. 

"Oh! Zat is typical of you Anglaises! Zinking zat, just because we are French, everyone wears berets, smokes, flirts, wears stripy t-shirts and rides two-seater bicycles! My children would be entirely normal! Zey would be mischievous and loud and playful—and cute! Incredibly cute!" Seras chortled. 

"Or they might' end up like you: a complete arse!" 

"And what about your children, Mad'moiselle Victoria! Zey would be little blood-sucking fiends," Pip put his index fingers to his teeth, representing fangs, and lunged at Seras's throat as she batted him away easily, "and ze girls would 'ave your large—" 

"You two can stop acting like that, we are in a civilized atmosphere and we must abide by the rules." Pip and Seras glared at her. 

"And what about your children?" Pip asked teasingly, "I can just picture little Molly's running around wiz crossbows, shooting down freaks and demons for entertainment." Molly frowned; her jaw pulsed for a few moments, her knuckles white on a glass. 

_**Pay no attention to him, Molly—for a Frenchman he can't hold his wine. **_

"I think I need a bit of air, sorry, I can smell cooking bacon." Molly stood up abruptly and exited, her black skirt swishing around the doorway and disappearing. 

"Funny, I can't smell any bacon." Pip shrugged, continuing conversation chirpily with Seras.

"Alucard, are you one of sports?" He asked. 

"Not particularly."

"Not even ze Grand Prix?" He asked in disbelief. 

"As shocking as it is, but I don't find watching cars racing around a track for half an hour very entertaining." Pip's mouth fell open as Seras sniggered, _Nice one, master. _

"But! But!…You cannot…zere are so many uzzair factors to consider! It's not just racing! It's—"

"Coffee, sir?" The waiter popped a coffeepot and cup in front of Pip and left. 

"I didn't order coffee," Pip muttered to himself, "magic service!" He chuckled sipping a newly poured cup contentedly as Seras leant over to look through the door. 

"Molly's taking her time," Seras frowned, standing up slowly and dropping the napkin on the seat, "I'm just gonna ask if the waita's seen 'er." Pip and I sat in silence, our debate about the grand Prix forgotten while he ingested a whole pot of the bitter stuff and leant back in his seat. 

Seras returned, "She's paid for us and gone," Seras glared at Pip. 

"What is eet?" He mumbled. 

"You shouldn't've said anything about children to 'er!"

"Why not? She can 'ave them, can't she?" Seras shook her head and stormed back out. Pip frowned and followed her hastily, I trailed their quarrelling with disinterest.

Molly hadn't seemed herself all evening, for one: she had spent a lot of money on us and secondly she hadn't even tried to join in with the conversation or the jokes, she hadn't given a genuine smile all evening…. If she was in such a bad mood, why had she gone to all the trouble to organise something for us? There had to be another reason why she had come here. Perhaps she was meeting someone here and they didn't show up…no, Molly wouldn't be so rude as to leave half-way through a meal to meet someone else—though that seemed to be what she had done in the first place. 

We checked the car, she wasn't there. "Ok, let's split up. I'll go that way," Seras pointed left, "Pip can go that way," she gestured up a road in front of us "and…I suppose that leaves right for you, master."

"I'll be back in a heartbeat." I smirked, already jumping across rooftops silently and glaring down into the alleyways and streets below, glancing into windows of cars and houses absentmindedly while simultaneously keeping an ear out for the familiar static. 

Where was she? 

**A/N: dun-dun duuuuuuhn! I'll give someone a round of applause if they've figured out something special yet :P:P I really will..I don't think anyone will guess though, Ive been so damn subtle. Marie, have you guessed? I don't think you have….(taunt taunt) And I'm sorry if I gave you a headache with the last chapter I sent you, I know it was riddled with mistakes! **

**Thanks to everyone!**


	7. Horrendous Night

**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 6: Horrendous Night**

**Narrative**

The warm breeze became frigid, turned tail and ran away from the streets as a sense of foreboding lingered in the air and drifted across the streets below. The stars hid themselves behind thick blankets of cloud, the moon only just brave enough to glance every now and then, it's single solitary spherical eye followed the progress of a shadow below, escaping from behind a single storey building between two upper-class apartment blocks, the short figure quickly scaled a tall brick wall at the end of the plot of garden and sprinted across a small car park, the obsolete cadavers glistened underneath two golden beams in the pitch-blackness.

The breeze hid away with the stars, the clouds now blotting out the seemingly brave moon, submerging the earth beneath in liquid darkness and beneath, the figure paused by a shuttered shop window and panted, shaking its head disbelievingly and it paced around restlessly as the silence crept up around it, surrounding it, submerging it in complete isolation.

The figure had to get away, had to find somewhere to just sit and relax, needed to think, needed to clear its head from the words that rang throughout its head like the shriek of a banshee, or clash of metal-on-metal, or the screech of nails upon a blackboard.

The moon glanced out from behind the blanket, breathing a sigh of relief as it realised there was nothing to fear here. The figure's face was illuminated by the light of the moon and the street-lamp, the visage was drawn, the bottom lip bled and the eyes stayed firmly on the ground, the moon glanced down with pity as the figure emerged from the inky blackness and headed through the well-lit streets to find somewhere for a quiet repose. The moon watched with curiosity, the round child-like eye followed with amusement as the figure's pace became quicker as a cemetery came into view; and the moon, for all his child-like wonderment, remembered the stories of ghouls and fiends hiding behind tombstones and lost his nerve, hiding behind the blanket once more.

The figure stood under the pristine light of a street lamp, the darkness closing in around her as she made to wrap a non-existent coat around her form, she shivered uncontrollably, the warm breeze that mocked her every now and then did nothing to warm her as the cold came from within…

Finally, she blinked out of some nightmarish reverie, tears glistening in her eyes, as she growled under her breath, letting out a snarl as she catapulted herself at the gate and over it, falling on her feet, silent and deadly in amongst the weed-ridden path. She followed the gravel absentmindedly, stopping at a tall sarcophagus and jumping up onto the top, looking up at the bleak sky with unseeing eyes.

Her body sat rigid and unmoving upon the lid, her eyes captured in the glare of darkness above. If she had been listening, if she had been watching out, she might have noticed the half dozen spots of blackness between the tombstones, might have noticed the glint of weapons in each hand, or the looks given to each other in the silence.

The moon peeped out, the sudden glaring dazzling the figure briefly, enough to alert her of a noise, but not enough to turn around in time—

Seven silenced guns went off at once and the figure sat motionless on the lid, eyes wide as the moon scurried away, reaching out for the embrace of utter emptiness in the stead of the scene below…

**Pip**

Eet was quite cold for a summer evening, but I was slightly too tipsy to notice zis, ze fabulous port 'ad warmed up my stomach and organs, left me wiz zis nice comfortable feeling. It was, by far, one of ze best ports I 'ad had ze pleasure of drinking in my entire life and I remembered ze wine list saying something about eet winning an international prize.

I walked past a tall gate to a cemetery and continued walking in ze darkness, the street-lamps spaced far apart and slightly too weak for my liking.

Non, I couldn't find 'er. I 'ad walked up and down the same street zree or four times and found nuzzing, I 'ad called out her name and gotten no reply and 'ad thought as 'ard as I could zat I was sorry for upsetting 'er—zough I did not know exactly what I 'ad done to 'ave upset 'er in ze first place.

I stopped outside ze cemetery again and was brought out of my thoughts by ze sound of grunts and distant cries of pain. I gripped onto ze gate railings and lifted myself up, climbing as quickly as I could, as ze sounds became slightly louder and more frequent. I dropped down on ze other side and pulled ze gun out from ze holster at my shin and crept towards tze noises, immediately being introduced to ze sight of a half-transformed and exhausted looking Molly, 'er blows, as strong as zey were, weaker zan usual, 'er aim seemed to be also be a bit off, 'er shots slightly angled to ze side.

Even as she 'acked at zem with 'er claws, zey continued to attack, ze headless bodies as co-ordinated as if zere 'ad been an 'ead in ze first place. I shot at ze bodies, but ze bullets didn't seem to do anything, ze corpses turned and fled across the cemetery, zrough a smaller, slightly concealed gate and headed into a park. "Molly, are you alright?" I inquired.

"I am...fine! Just see what they are and who sent them! Go!" Molly ordered leaning against a tree in exhaustion as I darted past 'er, noting the vague whiff of 'er blood, and followed ze monsters under trees.

Ze fiends turned around and advanced on me, my bullets didn't seem to do anything, zey continued with one goal in mind…I grabbed a fallen tree limb and swung at ze bodies as teeth and hands reached for me….

**Alucard**

It irked me how rude Molly was being, she seemed to have become…something which I did not like or approve of. But, saying this, I still searched for her, if not in worry, only to scold her the next time I saw her.

A tile slipped from the roof of a long line of terraced Edwardian houses and clattered on pavement below, I sighed admittedly, that new annoyance only adding to my original one. I hopped from each roof easily enough, my eyes searching the folds of darkness for the flash of red hair and the static buzz, but it never came. I gave up, hopping from each roof with another sigh of annoyance.

The air was suddenly cracked by a shard of an agonised scream, though I knew as the prolonged scream unfolded, that no vocal chord could create such a noise and out of curiosity I followed the thought patterns speedily as they fell silent and static replaced it. I grinned jubilantly, but it faltered—Molly could stand pain, she didn't even flinch when shot, so why scream?

I followed the scream into a locked cemetery, the tombstones were propped up in places, cracked, or great blocks of glistening black marble, the grass was tall in places where a lawn-mower could not reach and the moon shed light on a figure on the top of a sarcophagus, the long red hair betraying the figure's identity. She propped herself up on her elbow, groaning inwardly, her blood stained back to me, and asked a figure in front of her, "I know you…don't I?" The shrouded figure made no reply, only the noise of the clothe billowing about the figure's ankles was audible in the night; the single eye visible through a gap in the head-to-toe arrangement of scarves showing the clear blue slowly turning bright red. A gloved hand pulled out a some kind of gun and the stranger darted forwards, gripping onto Molly's neck and pushing the end to the nape of her neck.

I moved quickly, snapping the attacker's arm as the triggered was pulled back, the dart within veered off slightly, through still penetrated Molly's fragile spine. She gagged, choked and collapsed on the stone as the figure rolled away from me and disappeared, the rapid vampiric movement visible to mine and possibly Molly's eyes, but nonexistent to a human's simple vision.

I moved to follow the cloaked figure, but the static seemed to snap at this moment and thoughts tumbled towards me in a wave of anxiety and hysteria: _I cannot feel my legs- o, dear,sweet, merciful Lord I cannot feel my legs…my arms!…hand?…_ A gutteral noise escaped her lips and then nothing. _I cannot even speak. Alucard? Alucard? What's happened?…No! Alucard! You have to go to Pip! He's in serious danger- I was an imbecile,I told him to follow my attackers. Please, Alucard, help him! _I nodded as her eyes fixed on me. _Now! _

I sped away, begrudgingly doing as she said only because I knew that, if Pip came back to the Mansion in little pieces, Integra would not be at all amused. Shrubbery clutched at me hopelessly, the tendrils too weak against my speed and my agility, the breeze came as a sharp gust of wind, sending my hair over behind me.

I found him limping hopelessly, defending himself with a large tree bough as warped figures creaked towards him, the bones snapped and broken but the opponents still seemed intent deeming Pip redundant. I jumped around behind them, picking up each body in turn and tearing them apart in my hands, the blood staining my hands momentarily, as I recalled the event at Llewenden-Murray, where the attackers didn't seem to grasp the concept of death- I had educated them well.

Pip fell to the ground in exhaustion, his human heart hammering against his ribs as he fought away agony. _Oh, god, I can fight zis! I can fight zis! [Mon dieu, je peux combatte ceci, mon dieu je peux combatte ceci. Je ferai!] _"Ah, Alu- card, I don't suppose you could 'elp me up, I seem to 'ave done somezing to my leg." I glanced down at the twisted mangled mess of his shin, noting the bone that jutted out of the skin, and the heady aroma of Pip's port-ridden blood. I grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him up, allowing him to lean on me as he stumbled along-side me and across the grass and shrubbery until we came to the gate.

Molly still lay motionless on the lid. Her thoughts a tangle of anger, humiliation and concern. "Blue, will you be alright?" Pip asked as he stumbled towards her motionless form, when he was not given any reply, he started to panic and shook her. Molly's thoughts screamed out in sheer agony, _Alucard! Please! Tell him to stop it! Please! _

"You idiot, stop shaking her!" I ordered, pushing the buffoon out of the way, where he slouched on the ground in a sprawled heap, his face turning pale as he glanced down at the twisted mess beneath his knee.

I glanced at Molly and stopped dead, noticing strange objects sticking out of her back. Pip heavd himself up and gasped at seeing the strange and alien things. "I jesus Christ, she's been 'it wiz zose strange darts!" Pip leaned on the marble top and skirted the edge until he stood directly behind her, looking at the strange things in anger and concern. I glared at them, eight strange glass-metal tubes had been shot into her spine, her blouse was soaked through with blood and I noticed some strange yellow liquid inside the needles which seemed to be slowly depleting.

"You 'ave to take zem out, Alucard!" _God, please NO! NO! _"If you don't…she might die. You 'ave to pull and twist to get zem out." _Alucard, no! You know how sensitive my spine is! You touch me and you will live to regret it! I swear to god! I beg you! Please do not hurt me! _Her internal thoughts of agony became tangible in the air, the thick smog of agony and despair far above anything a human could survive was so exciting to me. The smell, the sick feel in the air, the contagious power of it, overwhelmed me to an extent where my jaw ached from grinning and Pip cowered away, knowing full well that I would take out the darts and enjoy every moment. This sick pleasure, for so long unchecked and taken by me as the norm, felt wrong, unhealthy and uncontrollable; I knew I would enjoy her pain, but I knew I didn't want to. Either way, I had to remove the darts from her body, before the effects of whatever sick poison within the darts could manifest within her.

I wrapped my fingers around the dart, Molly's thoughts became incoherent with pain and Pip took her motionless hand in his, "Don't cry, Molly, it'll be over soon, I promise. It'll be just like last time, quick—please stop crying, Molly." I grimaced.

Without warning, I twisted and pulled sharply, Molly's back spasmed reflexively and Pip seemed to take it upon himself to shush her and calm her, telling her sweet things in French, this seemed to calm her momentarily. I looked down at the dart in my hand, the long four millimetre thick needle was barbed, and it oozed yellow poison onto my glove, the reek of the clinically repulsive smell making my nose wrinkle.

I moved up her back to the next one, deciding I could get it over and done with quicker and more kindly if I yanked them out successively. I twisted and pulled two darts at once, dropping them onto the marble lid and moving onto the next two quickly. Molly's agony was now audible is sharp gasps and faint sobs, her thoughts were so frenzied with…there is not a word to describe what she felt. It wasn't agony, it was something worse, something only an immortal can feel—humans haven't enough pain-endurance to withstand agony, let alone this unnamed effect of complete torment. And the air was heavy and grasping with this feeling, heightening as I yanked out the fourth, fifth and sixth and seemed to suffocate me as I came to the seventh one—which would not move.

Molly's back spasmed aggressively as I gripped onto it again and twisted it viciously and pulled savagely; Molly's body curled in on itself reflexively as she threw up over the edge and onto Pip's shoes, he seemed unfazed by this, he continued to soothe her with French words, rubbing her arm comfortingly as my blood boiled in anger.

The air softened, though still clung to every living thing around us, sucking the pleasure from it and replacing it with anew turmoil.

Molly's clothes were now slick with blood, the marble stained with the black wine, and my mouth watered as I ran my hand over her arm and moved her hair over her shoulder and out of her blood. I stepped around the sarcophagus and surmised that if I carried her over my shoulder, no doubt the gravity would pull the rest of the blood out of her weakened stomach, if I cradled her she would be in agony, if I carried her on my back, she would not be able to grip me and the shadows would push against the wounds on her back- perhaps weakening her stomach further. I concluded, perhaps a little too quickly, my plan of action.

I hooked my arm behind her sturdy thighs and pulled her towards me, cradling her body against mine, her head resting on my chest and her legs to either side of me, I draped her motionless arms around my neck and motioned for Pip to call Seras to bring the car to the cemetery and follow us.

We came to the gate, I walked through it easily enough, though had to practically drag the labouring Frenchman behind me. The Mercedes skidded to a stop in front of us, Seras' eyes widened. "What the fuck 'appened?!" She asked through the opening window.

Pip, leant against the car and skirted around to the passenger seat, as I opened the side door and slipped in, Molly still resting against me s she slipped in and out of consciousness.

I caught a vague scent, it brushed past me from the fans on the dashboard; the pungent aroma of creeping death and ghoul. Molly stirred in my arms.

_Alucard…I can smell it on him…Pip's hiding it well…but…he hasn't got long— I have to do something! He can't be a ghoul— it would break Seras' heart!_

"Pip, why didn't you tell me you'd been bitten by one of those abominations?" I growled, Pip glanced over his shoulder, a sweat had broken out on his brow, his eyes were dimming, his upper-lip thinning to show the eager teeth below. "Because…you would 'ave killed me, and I won't die like a dog!" He answered angrily. Hmm, I think that made me regard him in a new light, Molly certainly did.

Pip cried out, grabbing his leg with gritted teeth, his clothes staining with poisoned blood, his eyes screwed closed against the pain of death and poison combined. Molly's lips moved against my throat, her fevered breath hot against my skin, sending shivers across my corpse's flesh. _I have to try something! Alucard, is there a syringe in here? _I looked around the car, beneath the seats in front of me until I spotted the small green box in front of me. I picked it up, opening it on the seat beside me, my right arm pushed against Molly's spasming back as I opened the box and searched—no syringes.

"No, there aren't."

_I cannot waste time, tell Pip what I propose. _"Captain, Molly believes she can help, her blood can combat the virus before it kills you, there are no syringes, but if you drink—"

"What? 'ow does she know zat will work?"

"She doesn't, but it's better than dying like a dog." Pip glared at me from the seat, at some point he had lost his eye patch, and the gaping hole where his eye had once been seemed to make his fear, uncertainty and hope all the more profound. He finally nodded, glancing at Seras in the driving seat as we steered though the unwittingly slow drivers and traffic jams. Seras had been silent until now, "Y' understand what this could mean, righ'? This could mean that ya fight the ghoul-curse and end up something else… somethin' not quite human and not quite ghoul…" Pip grinned boyishly.

"It will be an adventure, _mon cherie." _Molly braced herself for the pain in her back as I supported her back with one arm and brought the other to my mouth, ripping open the veins and quickly offering it to the Captain. He paused, looking at the wound with horror as the dreadfulness of the situation finally daunted on him, he moved forwards timidly, placing his lips against her wrist almost as if to kiss it and after a few moments his eyes lit up and he bit down and drank properly, guzzling at her life mercilessly—like a true monster.

Molly's body trembled as a groan slipped from her unmoving lips, her head had dropped back, showing off the scarred throat and the top of her marred chest. The slits up both sides of the skirt had opened up to show a good deal of her thighs with one knee angled up to the roof and the other bent underneath her, our bodies firmly pushed together, the acrobatics painful to her, though thrilling her slightly. I'd ask her later why she seemed thrilled, and her answer would be a very accusatory: "I do not like pain, Alucard, stop insinuating such abhorrent things!" But perhaps there was a masochist within her somewhere…

But the pose seemed so fitting, so Fuseli-esque, the monster intertwined with the vulnerable maiden, her clothes taunt against the curve of her waist, the slight contours of muscle at her stomach; the collar spread to show off a milky-white neck, her collarbones and the top of her breasts—such intimate and fragile areas of the female anatomy. If only there had been time to capture the moment, no doubt, if painted in the same dark style of Fuseli, we could have made a fortune.

I realised that the position we were in, her neck, thighs, navel and collarbones all exposed, was an incredibly intimate pose and I yearned to sink my teeth into her neck, enjoy her blood once more and have her enjoy every second I was connected to her.

With the blood-connection still strong from our visit to Barnibus, I could feel as her strength waned and was able to remind Pip what he was doing. He ignored my stern warning, his eyes glowing with savagery as Molly's body relaxed, the muscles along her back seemed to jump infrequently now and I snarled a second warning—still no change. My fist collided with his beastly face, the change descending upon him with such horrifying speed I wondered if we would be able to make it back before I was forced to destroy him. He looked dazed for a moment and slumped against the dashboard, his half-lidded eyes looking at the pair of us in the back as I pulled her back up and straightened up her blouse and licked the blood off her healing wrist slowly, teasingly.

Molly groaned again, her mind desperately fighting the haze of poisons and paralysis as Pip started to gag, thrash, foam at the mouth; his eyes widened and he turned to the door, laughing manically and shouting profanities in French as he whacked his head against the window repeatedly, his blood smearing the glass until the glass started to crack and finally, with one last lung at the glass, smash as we tore up the motorway.

Cars swerved and horns blared, the air ripped into the car, Molly started to tremble in the cold as Pip fell unconscious, his head lolling on the dashboard, his legs sprawled up the back of the seat. Molly stirred in my arms, a slight twitch of her shoulders and the flexing of the fingers showing her effort to break the hold the poisons had over her, she had always hated not being in control. I dipped my hand into my pocket and rang the mansion to order Peter to bring two stretchers out for the two casualties.

"Alucard, what seems to be the problem?" Came the crisp tone of the aging butler.

"Tell Peter to get two stretchers ready," I barked down the phone as Molly's pelvis arched and her ankles twitched experimentally.

"Oh, dear, Pip and who?"

"Molly."

"Molly? What's happened?"

"Pip was bitten by one of the Things, in an attempt to save him, Molly offered her blood. Molly has been hit by some kind of poisonous dart; her spine is in need of immediate attention."

"Very well, I'll call Izzy and Peter." My fist clenched around the phone as I hung up and slipped the small object back into my pocket. If Faust thought he could lay a finger on Molly, he had another thing coming. Molly started to pant into my neck, the sharp breath against my skin disconcerting as her heart raced on.

Air whipped through the window which chilled the air and buffeted the inhabitants of the car, the Mercedes' engine roared as we neared the turn-off to the Mansion, the night sky stretched onwards in a crumpled quilt of engorged black clouds, the moon blind to the events unfolding beneath.

Molly's heart stopped.

I looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her face was blank and she no longer shivered…was she finished? I looked at her face, waiting for her skin to turn to ash and reform, or just turn to ash, but it never happened, her body was still corporeal and her heart still remained silent. The seconds dragged on into a minute and still nothing, her white flesh seemed to turn yellow with death, my undead heart lurched—I would find the bastards that had hurt her! And I would make them rue the day they even thought about stepping up against Hellsing and its employees….

"Master, Molly's ok, isn't she?" Seras asked, glancing over her shoulder, her face lighting up with hope only to pale at the look on my face. She turned back to the wheel, narrowly avoiding a brain-dead motorcyclist.

A soft thrumming crept into my hearing, a constant murmur too soft to be a heart beat but too natural sounding to be a mobile or anything else. Molly stirred in my arms and I hadn't realised I had gripped onto her slightly tighter out of anger, but at her pained groan I loosened my grip and looked at her face, still the colour of profound jaundice. I looked at the centre of her torso, where the murmur seemed to originate from and rested my hand over it—it seemed to be a temporary heartbeat while her human heart restarted.

The car skidded on gravel as we skidded to a halt outside the Mansion, two stretchers and all five medical staff stood at the front door: Izcarius Faust, Peter Hayward, and the other three, Midori? James? And Cindy? The five of them rushed forwards as I opened the door, Molly still held close to me, her arms weak around my neck, her body cooling from a sort of death. I swung one of her legs to join the other at my side and carefully manoeuvred her onto the nearest stretcher on her side.

Her back spasmed and her eyes bulged as she jerked forwards and threw up another stomach full of blood; the scent of it mingling with the strong scent of Pip's mutating blood. Seras helped the doctors put him on a stretcher as he awakened and once again began to thrash. Izzy strapped him down, attempting to flash a light in his eyes as Pip's head jolted forwards and bit into Izzy's arm—he wouldn't die, Pip's mutation was too immature, but the pain was enough to lighten my mood—I smirked triumphantly as I walked with Midori and the other male doctor to the hospital ward and watched as they took a blood test and panicked when they couldn't find a heartbeat.

Pip's screams and maniacal laughter echoed up the hall as they wheeled him up to us, the commanding voices of Peter and Izzy working together to make a cacophony of disagreement—after all, they had no idea what would happen to him.

"Alucard?" Came the faint voice from beside me, so faint and ghostly it seemed to be only a reverie of Molly. "Is he…alright?"

"Don't worry about that now, focus on breaking the paralysis."

Izzy started to wring his wrists as he came closer to hook up an IV to Molly, "What do you think you are doing, Faust? You're not laying a finger on her!" He grimaced as I bared my teeth at him; he stepped back with a coward's bow.

"Please," he whined, "this is no time to stop me from doing what I do bes—"

"Swap places with Peter, he can do whatever it is that needs to be done," I answered quietly, fixing Faust in a penetrating glare he would have to bow under, and he did; the sniveling coward seemed to bow to me as he returned to his shrunken self and traded places with Peter. Peter came over, tugging at a newly grown beard, his dark hair flopping in front of his eyes over the top of his semi-circular glasses. "Okay, Molly, tell me what you can feel,"

"I…cwan feel…may toes 'nd fwengars," she stumbled to answer, her tongue tied from some kind of narcotic. Peter took a blood sample, leaving Midori with the job of finding out the chemicals in her blood, and returned to Molly's bedside. "Do you still have the darts, or one of them?" he asked, as he rolled Molly onto her stomach and cut off her blouse, he paused at the completely bloodstained, scarred and battered back, forgetting that she was scared so atrociously.

I produced one of the darts and watched as he washed her back, Molly's spine went into spasm whenever the cloth brush the wounds or the flesh above her spine, her body shuddered and a pained squeak slipped from her bloodied lips. Pip still screamed on, Peter had to raise his voice when asking questions.

"How long ago was she hit?" he shouted over the roars from a couple beds over.

"I don't know, fifteen minutes?" Peter glared at the wounds, all were around one centimetre in length and two millimetres in width, blood oozed from the wounds and any old, supposedly healed, wounds on her back- which, in this case, was pretty much every single one- she was losing a lot of blood.

"Ok, I can't give you a blood transfusion because your blood has a different genetic make-up to humans that may not accept human blood directly into the vein, so…" He turned her onto her side gingerly and fetched bag after bag of blood, ripping open the top and feeding her the feast. Molly's heart suddenly kicked into action and she choked on the third bag and turned her head away as Peter offered her more. "Ok, I'm going to X-ray your spine, once you have a little more mobility." Molly nodded and slumped into a stupor, her pale yellow countenance quite haunting.

I watched as Pip's body slowly bruised all over, glared at Izzy as he cowered away from the task of restraining the Captain and asked for the third male doctor and Midori to do it for him, "I just need to check something,"

"Yeah, whatever," The unnamed doctor frowned and restrained Pip successfully after a few moments of struggling and grappling with the now blind captain, Midori helped ineffectively, her black hair being subjected to the jaws of the raving lunatic restrained to the bed. She yelped as he ripped out a mouthful of her hair and laughed cruelly.

" _Veni ici ! Veni ici maintenant ! Putain __couenne!" _He cackled, throwing his headback repeatedly into the pillows in an attempt to "get rid of the voices". His mouth dripped saliva, his eyes were wide and unseeing everything about him seemed to fit the stereotype of lunacy, his mannerisms, his profanities and even his thoughts. _Get rid of the voices! _

_Eat!Drink!Ruin them!_

_Pain!Blood!Eat!Munch-munch_

_Holy shit! Make it stop!_

_Why did she do this to me? MAKE IT STOP!_

_I won't eat!I won't drink_

_Eat!DRINKHELL!_

_Freedom!Left sanity!_

_KILL THEM ALL! You know you want to—_

_EAT THEM ALL!_

The captain was no more, he was simply an experiment, a freak of nature, a pained creation of Molly's attempt to save his life. Pip Bernadette was gone. And a monster emerged.

_**A/N: Do you hate me yet? XD isn't it exciting?! It's actually from here on in that the fun begins! These fictional characters will bend to my superior writing skills! RAWR! I just got face book (smug face) and am enjoying it so far…so far!**_

_**Anyway, you all know what to do XD Please leave a review after the tone….**_

_**BEEPLE! **_

**B/N: WHAT THE FUCK!? NOT PIP, NOT AGAIN!**

**A/N2: Sorry....*shameful face* but......you'll see...**


	8. Spinal Spears

**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 7: Spinal Spears**

**Alucard **

Seras had been sitting beside Pip for a good half an hour, just as I had been standing over Molly for three quarters of an hour; her aura was perturbed, jumbled and deeply saddened—she had begun to realise that Pip may never be himself again. Izzy and Peter decided it would be best for him—and probably all of us—if he was put into an induced coma and the Captain had been motionless for just over twenty minutes. I don't think I've seen Seras more distressed and upset in the twenty or so months we'd been together as servant and master.

The incessant beeping of the monitors was starting to give me a migraine and the blaring lights bouncing off all the clinically whitewashed surfaces had forced me to slip on my sunglasses. I returned my red-tinted gaze to Molly's crumpled visage, her angular jaw was set, as if in some kind of pain within the dreams behind her eyes; dirt and blood smudged across her otherwise pristine skin, the paper white still such a contrast to the deep burgundy and now split lip. I noticed again how she had changed since we had first become acquainted, she seemed to glow somewhat compared to the dark smear of an isolated corpse that she had once been. She still was not beautiful, her jaw being slightly too square to be classed as feminine, her brow seemed firmly crumpled into a frown save those rare moments where her face would light up in glee—glee of the fight and blood—which made her seem severe and off-putting. The scars were still visible—to me—the whiter gash running from the corner of her left eye and curling up at her temple one of the sordid reminders of a careless battle, the three lines across her cheek a mockery of a war-wound and the beckoning curve of the scar running from her jaw line down and across her throat strangely appealing and yet also enraging. There is something so intimate and fragile about a throat, a neck, that beautiful vessel which captured each thrum of life within, and the idea of it being besmirched by something so common as a knife seemed to boil my blood.

Molly stirred, her eyes fluttered open, the white-blue orb regarded me silently, watchfully, calmly and her mouth turned up briefly. "I would expect you to be enjoying yourself around now…" She whispered. I frowned at another of her vulgar implications, she winked playfully and slowly sat up, her face draining of any remaining colour and her body swaying as if buffeted by the breath of the Hound standing opposite me. Faust grinned.

"Good, you're awake, that means we can take you to get X-rayed." Faust clapped his hands together with a burst of confidence, immediately flinching at the sound and returning to a slightly more stooped and subservient, neurotic pest. He beckoned meekly as Molly slowly moved to the edge of the bed, immediately lurching towards a bucket at the side of her and throwing up another stomach-full of blood.

I skirted around the bed and helped Molly towards the familiar dark room where both the MRI scanner and X-ray machine stood at opposite ends with a booth separating them from each other. Molly had been in here once before- with a sudden rush of faith she had allowed the Weasel to scan her and study the layout of her organs and bones—and had not stepped in here since, for fear that, once again, information on her, be it sample or diagram, would slip out and reach the hands of evil-doers.

Faust gave her the usual hospital attire and allowed her to change behind the screen, the silhouette of her body altered from when she had last stood there, the curve of her waist was defined- well, she _had _a waist- the width of her hips was somewhat larger and her chest far more rounded than it had ever been before. She stumbled out, large shadows circled her eyes, the light within them seemed to have died and she heaved herself up onto table sluggishly.

Faust set the machine up and returned to the booth, where he could get an immediate read-out. I stood beside her, watching as her eyes closed in exhaustion.

The machine buzzed as it loaded and silently took the picture; Molly clenched her jaw, her eyes screwed up in pain. The machine hummed and buzzed slightly again, and this time Molly couldn't hold in a cry of pain and Faust didn't seem to care, he voiced a command of her staying still over a microphone as he inspected the X-rays and continued to reboot the X-ray machine to take another- for some reason.

The luminescent lighting captured the crystal of a tear on her cheek as she bit down on her lip to hold her cries of pain and my brow creased, my hand sought out hers hanging over the side of the table. _You have no idea how much pain this is causing me, Alucard, tell that bastard to stop! _

_**Just a couple more. You've dealt with pain before, how do you deal with being shot? Use that technique now. **_

_I don't feel any pain if I am unfortunate enough to get shot! My back is my only weakness! _Molly knocked my hand away and clenched her fist against the pain, focusing on breathing steadily and calming herself down. The buzzing stopped.

Faust frowned as he returned from the booth with the X-rays in his hand, Molly sat on the table, a thin film of perspiration glistened at her neck and face and her panting seemed to echo like funeral bells in my ears. She was not well.

Her pain rushed at me in waves of pure desperation, she could not escape the immense feelings like she could any other pain. If I were to slip a knife into her strange heart she would not flinch nor would she blink, perhaps she would give a wry smile and then impale me upon her own blade, but never, save That Night, had I seen her in such pain, obviously tormented and begging silently for it to end. The air thickened around her in a shroud of puce agony and her spine continued to spasm and arch uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid there seems to be alien objects within your spine," Faust flicked on the light board beside the door and stuck the X-ray scans on top, the light illuminating her frail bones. Her spine, so exquisite and strange—the discs with barbed bits—was ruined; between the discs and latched on to the spinal cord itself were these strange objects, possibly metal, and unwanted by all at Hellsing.

"I won't know what they are until I operate, and I know that this procedure will be incredibly difficult—not just because its on the spine, but also because your main arteries and veins run up and around your spine already. I'm going to have to sever the arteries and then insert lengthy tubes to reattach them outside your body. What's more, there is a strong possibility these things are microchips and send out electric pulses to deaden parts of your body and awake some, as well as make your regenerations faster—if regenerations come from the brain itself -and perhaps even send out pulses of electric currents into you brain to wake you up against the anesthesia."

"It appears someone wishes me dead—or at least incapacitated," Molly answer coldly, her knuckles whitened as she gripped onto the edge of the table and took a deep breath. "But you'll have to do it, will you not, Faust?"

"I will. These chips could be exactly like the freak chips—in which case, you will either go insane, turn into a freak or record every conversation or mission you take part in—Hellsing can't have that."

"I will not have it." I added at Molly's thoughts of bolting for the door and going to bed instead. She locked gazes with mine.

_Would you really submit me to this torture, my friend? _

_**Yes. If your present state puts Hellsing at risk of attack or ambush, then I will subjugate you to a thousand deaths—and only a week ago you would have done the same to yourself and anyone else.**_

Molly swallowed, breaking eye and mental contact, _**What**__**'**__**s changed? **_

_Everything, my friend, everything. _

_**Such as? **_

_Do not ask, you will not be answered. _

"Molly?" Faust asked, waving his hand in front of her face like an impudent child. "I'm afraid I've already told Integra about this—she has ordered me to carry out the procedure, even if I have to force you—"

"You disgusting little man!" Molly hissed jumping off the table and crumpling into a heap on the floor. Faust didn't make a move to help her up, and my offered hand was pushed aside, "I do not need assistance! I am perfectly capab—" Molly stopped short, her eyes widened. "I cannot feel my legs! Again I cannot feel my legs!" She shouted French profanities at the walls and this time took mine and Faust's hands and allowed us to lead her to a wheelchair in the corner and wheel her back into the main hospital ward. The anger and frustration created a demonic mask over her face, her fangs lengthened and her eyes started to glow an electric blue and violent red, her knuckles were once again white over her clenched fist and her demonic bark echoed around the walls of the ward as her back arched suddenly and unexpectedly.

Faust helped Molly up onto the bed and disappeared over to his desk, where he sat down and went over spinal procedure notes. "Oh, way to instill confidence." Molly spat vehemently.

"You need to calm down—I will watch the whole time, he won't be able to do anything that may put you at risk and if he does…" I grinned and Molly smirked, "I'll throttle him."

"Mmm, I would enjoy watching that." She whispered, her body flinched suddenly and she cried out, her back arching uncontrollably as a single bead of sweat trickled across her forehead.

"I'm supposed to start getting you ready for the operation," Midori whispered, proceeding with her work without Molly's say-so and attaching her to an IV, "This is just something to calm you down, Izzy tells me you can get quite tense,"

"I have a right to, last time I allowed him to do any tests on me a sample of my blood fell into the hands of those swine at Llwenden-Murray," Molly sighed and closed her eyes, as Midori's cheeks flushed a brilliant rose. "The funniest thing is, I cannot feel any difference, perhaps these drugs are not strong enough for me?" Midori frowned.

"They're the strongest sedatives we have save anesthesia or diazepam,"

"So, you are definitely going to be keeping me awake for the operation then?" Molly asked coldly and Midori shrank away with a meek nod. "If I were completely human they would not even think about it," Molly whispered.

"That's—" I paused and realised that she was right, it seemed, because Molly, Seras and myself were not human, we were treated completely different to humans, it didn't matter if we were in pain. I glanced over to the comatose figure to my left; the only reason Pip was lucky enough to be in a coma and not on a pyre outside right now was because he used to be human and they needed to know if Molly's blood could indeed cure someone of the vampire or ghoul curse. Molly gave me a knowing smile, "You forget that though we may work for them, we are outcasts—we are not human nor have _I _ever been, and you, my friend, how long as it been since you were human? Five hundred and eighty years?"

"I suppose it is true that we are outcasts—but we are the stronger of the races," I sat down in the chair next to Molly's bed and crossed my ankle over my knee and glanced over to the comatose form and Seras' sleeping form beside him, her arm draped across his chest protectively. I glanced back to see Molly looking at me with a strange look on her face, her brow was creased with a frown, her eyes narrowed slightly as if sizing me up, her mouth parted as if to say something and at my gaze her face relaxed and she smiled falsely.

"I'd like to know what's going on in your head, you seem to be in one of those moods…" I mused aloud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She spat angrily.

"Just that I can't get in your head and nor would I want to be inside that warped little head of yours," I answered casually. Molly folded her arms across her chest and glared up at the ceiling, I smirked triumphantly in the silence.

Molly flinched, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over to Pip, frowning for a moment before dropping back on the bed and pulling the pillow over her head. I glanced over to the two figures, picking up on the internal screams from Pip and the unrest from Seras; Molly groaned into the pillow as Faust stepped over to her bedside and kept his eyes purposefully away from me. "Okay, time for the operation, I've decided I'm going to have to create temporary arteries outside of your body: Peter, Midori, James are all ready and we're just waiting for Izaac and Anne."

"That is quite a team you have there," Molly answered coldly, dropping the pillow to her stomach, "Can they all be trusted?"

"Molly," Faust sighed exasperatedly, "they've done a dozen types of procedures like this before, I would trust them with my life—"

"But could you trust them with a blood sample?" Molly sneered.

"You've been very paranoid about that recently," Faust sighed, injecting some clear liquid into the IV and straightening up with a purposefully bored look on his face, mock confidence and boldness allowing him a moment of superiority. "We'll be taking you into the theatre in about forty-five minutes, I'll give you a local anesthetic but I don't believe it will have any lasting effects. This procedure will probably also take around six or seven hours at the least, so if Alucard intends to play overseer he better not think I'll speed up just for him," he looked down at his shoes and began to wring his wrists habitually, a slight sheen appearing at his brow as he began to sweat nervously.

"I'll be there throughout the whole procedure," I answered, standing up from my seat to take pleasure in the shrinking form in front of me, his shoulders drooping, his confidence waning, the stench of fear clinging to his clothes and wafting over me. Molly chuckled to herself, "Alucard, stop looming, can you not see that the _dear _doctor is simply doing his job?" Molly tittered to herself as the doctor scuttled away.

*

I stood in the corner of the theatre, my eyes casually taking in the blue-clad figures dotted around the table, the beeping of the machine now coming at a regular fearful pace. Molly's hands had had to be bound down just in case, the doctors had also seen it necessary to strap her shoulders and lower back down to minimize the effects of tremors and spasms. Blackened blood now drenched the sheet, three pipes of her black blood stood up across her back to divert the heavy blood flows away from the site which the surgeons hoped to look at and fix.

"Right, Molly, the worst has been done, it's all a lot more simple and less tense from here on in, ok? Don't you worry, Miss Molly, you'll be out of here in no time at all." Peter brushed his hand over Molly's for a brief moment of comfort; black stained his white gloves and the front of his over-alls. Already they had been cutting meticulously for over an hour and a half, Molly had drifted in and out of consciousness from the pain and loss of blood, but now lay almost completely lucid, her thoughts telling me that, though they had given her local anesthetics, she still felt most of what they were doing.

Her eyes met mine from across the room. _**Only a few more hours to go, calm down, it**__**'**__**ll be over soon. **_Molly frowned at my attempt at hypnotism and closed her eyes as they began to look at the first alien object at the lower end of her back.

"There is a circular head sticking out, just visible from between the discs, these seem to become nearer towards the upper thoractic region and cervical region, though seem to become deeper imbedded as it comes closer to the nape of the neck. We'll start with the lumbar region," Peter dictated to the microphone hanging over the table- this being the first procedure used to remove these alien chips, and could come in useful in the future. Peter and Izzy muttered to each other about possible ways of removal and finally agreed on something and began to remove it, using surgical pliers—for lack of a better word—to twist the top and hopefully remove it. Molly's wrists tugged at the bonds as she gasped out in pain.

"I can see that's rather sensitive, perhaps we should try a different method?" Peter offered, moving the pliers away from the chip. Faust frowned and shook his head.

"She's used to pain, if we remove it quicker, it will be over quicker. Give me those." He took the pliers from Peter's hand and began to twist the top, Molly bit onto her lip until blood stained her chin and lips, Peter whispered comforting words to her while James and the two other surgeons stayed at their positions, sucking up blood or checking the monitors and I moved closer.

The spines along Molly's back suddenly sprouted like switchblades, blood spattered the surgeons' faces and Faust fell backwards, holding his hand as he screamed blue murder, I smirked for Molly's triumph. Midori appeared at his side and dabbed a smear of Molly's blood on the wound and escorted him out of the theatre to get the wound checked out as he continued to stammer in pain, but Molly did not have time for mental cries of triumph. Peter and one of the other surgeons had come up with the idea of using electro-magnetic pulses to get the chip out—this backfired terribly.

The chip buried itself deeper and Molly's keening sobs echoed throughout the theatre and James had to turn away as she began to beg for them to stop, they had, but it seemed whatever the chip was doing it was still doing it.

"Okay, neither of those ideas seem to work, we're going to have to turn to option C," Sighed one of the other surgeons, "Miss Molly, we're going to have to take away the discs surrounding the chip to be able to take it out. I understand that this will cause you a lot of discomfort, and this being so I think it wise to have you anaesthetised, unfortunately, we will not be able to tel if you loose feeling in your legs… But this seems necessary, James doesn't seem to be one for torture and nor am." Molly took in great gulps of breath and nodded eagerly.

I watched as they began to calm her and put her into a deep almost comatose slumber, her face, though relaxed somewhat, still showed the signs of great pain; the creases around her eyes, the down-turn of her burgundy lips and, of course, the tell-tale internal screams for release and salvation.

The surgeons started to saw away the discs, pulling away a barbed disc and the spine atop that, the slight curve glistening with a faint jade of venom. The surgeons paused and turned to me, "Alucard, is there a way of finding out if she still has feeling in her legs?"

"Yes," I paused, silently slipping into her mind to ask her if she could feel her legs, "And she's fine so far." The surgeons gave small sighs of relief and Midori returned, along with the sour-faced Weasel, apparently he had needed stitches and would only be observing the procedure for today- such a pity. I joined the table, noting the circular head had started to flash and Molly's heart-rate had gone up, the stem lead down into her spinal cord, a needle just touched the nerves and Peter slowly eased the chip out. The sharp beep of it joined the orchestra of monitor beeping as they removed it and dropped it in a dish ready to be examined.

The surgeons started to discuss how they would go about reattaching the discs as they were, they decided—as she could heal herself—they would only have it put back into place and held with degradable stitches, flimsy, but easily broken down by the bodies own cells over a certain amount of time and were probably more comfortable for her in the long run.

The procedure took hours, dragging on near to the afternoon by the time they came to the final and most difficult looking chip at the nape of her neck. Six other chips, bloodied with bits of flesh attached near to the circular head, lay in the dish, the occasional flash of a green or red light reflected in silver of the dish to tease us with its hidden information.

After endeavouring the removal of the final chip and failing and then trying other ideas on how to remove it and failing those, they gave up, dictating to the microphone that to carry on would be to damage the patient beyond means of fixing her.

Izzy put up a fuss, his coward's façade breaking for that callous sneer to raise a thin lip and twist the corner of his nostril as my blood started to boil and my eyes narrowed, my vision became tinged with red as he continued, "For god's sake, Peter, I don't see why you're so bothered! She's just a demon! You and I were more than willing to experiment on vermin—why not this one—"

He didn't get time to finish, my hand closed around his throat as he kicked in mid-air, his face turning a disgusting blue, "Would you like to finish that sentence now, doctor?" I sneered, Faust's eyes widened as he gurgled an answer; his mind just infuriated me more, the mental insults for both me and Molly broke through the outer crust of humbleness and apologies.

"Alucard, could you put Izzy down, please," Came a voice over the tannoy system, I glanced over to the doors and beside them the glass pane between the sterilizing area for the utensils and for the surgeons to scrub up and the theatre itself, where my Master glared at me disapprovingly. I slowly loosened my grip on the weasel's neck and let him fall in a heap on the floor, his retching and coughing ricocheted off the tiled walls and accompanied the terse, "Thank you, Alucard."

Faust stood up, flinching away as I raised my arm warningly and laughed as he scuttled away to the other side of the table and helped one of the other two surgeons clear up and unattached the wires from Molly. "Are you finished?" Came Integra's crisp voice. Midori took off her gloves and dropped them in the bin and went out into the room to quickly tell her what they were able to accomplish and that the final one had to be left in.

Molly stirred as the doctors moved her back onto the bed and carefully draped the blanket over her, I moved her hair away from the nape of her neck and watched as the chip continued to flash; I rested my hand at her neck, my thumb tracing the flesh around the metallic thing, where the skin had just knitted back together, my fingers at her throat, feeling the slight tremor from her murmurs or the twitch of her pulse.

**A/N: I was going to go on into the next bit, but the next bit is so goddamn long! Anyway, review please and thank you! I am veeeery ill, so I can't be arsed to write any lengthy A/Ns, lucky you! :D Keep it real guys! (what does that even mean?)**

**Oh, and thanks marie for the heads up on carpalness! Beth has learnt her lesson and now is no longer lazy…except….now…BAD…ok, she's being good again XD thanks for being awesome! Auditions went well for you. (This is a statement not a question, cos I know you rock!) My auditions I missed today cos Im so goddamn ill! **

**Anyway, those up for a POV change say Aye! (well, up yours to those that didn't put their hands up I'm gonna do a Molly!) *sticks out tongue, white and fluffy from sickness***

**OH! I swear, to you guys who are all up for a Molly-Alucard pairing...you guys are going to swooning and fainting and screaming at the top of your lungs for the next chapter. I'm almost finished with it and you will be like HOLY SHIT JESUS H CRIST! :P:P You really will...I can't wait for feed-back on...well...EVERYTHING. It just makes me so happy (hint!)**


	9. Pan's Hoax

**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 8: Pan's Hoax**

**Molly**

I leant against the frigid wall beside the yawning window, watching the sunset for the first time in a few months, marking the beauty as day collided with night. The sky above was a clear violet, a beautifully majestic colour, which I marvelled at, pitted with the silver of stars and brushed with the curls of wispy clouds and then below the raging fire of the pathetically stubborn sun, Helios, as it was quenched by the Mistress moon, Selene and reached up to the stars for aid. The orange and yellow died away to be replaced with the blossom pink hues above the trees and fields, the Mistress's veil to inform all that she had taken her place in the sky once more and night was sovereign.

Oh, the night, I fancied it as my beloved time of all, wherein the monsters of the world would reign and be destroyed, defeated, broken and crushed by myself and he who I would remain companion to for decades. We worked well as a team, my ruthlessness only just matching his and my occasional compassion a limit for him—I fancied, at least. Perhaps not, perhaps an annoyance? Either way, I performed as he bade and would for God knows how long. Though, if he asked of me, I would never—even under the force of his own hand—allow him to penetrate my inner mind. He may dabble, if he wishes, around the peripheries of my mind that he thought were somewhere deeper within, and stay happy for some time, but never would I allow him passage to my core thoughts.

If he did, perhaps he would punish me?

The stars were of no help, their mocking winks and dances did nothing to ease my mind of emotional and physical soreness, nor did the hand that now rested at my neck, the cold touch so sweet, so soft with the threat of its turning, of its roughness. I had always loved to dare, to dare and fail or dare and succeed beyond imagination—yes, my deceased Master, I had succeeded you repeatedly, eventually.

"You have that look on your face, Molly, something is troubling you." No, no my friend, nothing _troubles _me, many things _torment _me to the bitter, twisted end; and perhaps always will.

If he knew…Pan had stricken me with quite a blow, a surprise, and surely this surprise's origin is from he who rests his hand at my neck now, where one day he may feed. Did I see this surprise as pleasant? Possibly. Awkward? Surely.

The image of the old lady before me, hidden beneath colourful shawls in the dim candle light, the brown leather of the face and the curve of her beak just visible through the materials as she spoke to herself in tongues, flashed into my unwilling mind, perhaps too near the surface. His thumb trailed around the object at my neck beneath my hair, his forefingers grazing my throat so softly, my mind screamed for him to stop his games and unhand me, but my body seemed to bend to him.

"You're so troubled that you won't even answer me. That's quite a strange thing, coming from you; you always seem to answer me: you hate to be impolite."

"Unfortunately, I will not always answer, Alucard, even a parakeet will not sing every time you ask of it." His hand fell from my neck and I wished to take what I had said back, I wanted his touch at my neck again, the soothing circles at the nape of my neck sent shivers down my spine, not incredibly unpleasant as whenever someone else's hand had rested there; it was bearable, sweet, wonderful.

I looked back up at him, his eyes now trained on the evening sky outside, to the silhouettes of the fertile trees, to the place where Pan would now be sitting and chuckling to himself as his harlots ran their fingers over his horns and chest and Cybele would be scorning him for his cruel hoax so against everything she stood for, so _un_natural. God knows that this Furie who had broken the bonds of Erebus and her own bonds of vocation did not appreciate the hoaxes of a promiscuous faun.

Once again the mental screams from my old friend the Frenchman called out to me, cursing me in my own native tongue and insulting me, ripping my own soul in two and then three, though such a withered soul as mine could not rip into four. And once again, my saviour pulled me from the insults with our conversation, as he has saved me time after time; Gabriel's voice flowed out like spicy wine over me, each note of his voice spicy, bold, deep and rich, luscious in ever way possible; this seemed like a contradiction to the fables that Gabriel's voice was light and airy, sweet and mellifluous, My Gabriel was far more than a wispy being sent to recite the Lord's words, My Gabriel had his own and would use them as he wished.

"You're in a bad mood because of the procedure and that Faust could not remove the final chip?"

"I disagree—"

"You're in a disagreeable mood then, either way I can see I won't be getting any entertainment out of you this evening," And My Gabriel's words could be used to wound also, not to heal…

It seemed that, though I was as loyal to him as a bitch, he saw me as entertainment, a toy which he could do with what he pleased. Perhaps one evening he would find it entertaining to stick pins in me, or swords, and another he would prefer to drown me in water, or paint, either way the masochist within me enjoyed every moment of it, but the other part, one who seemed easily wounded and made inferior, wished he would just, one day, turn around and say something sweet… though neither part of me has ever had experience of vocal sweetness so I could never imagine the words.

Alucard walked away, as he would sooner or later, and left the ward, leaving me with the screams of my once friend. It seemed no-one else could hear the torment, the consecutive cries of release, and I would be left with it. I sat on the other side of the bed and watched the blackened face in its deathly stillness, he looked dead already- Death sat on his chest, casually timing every moment to claim him for himself finally.

Seras stirred in the chair opposite, her beautiful face crumpling in a pout and frown as he opened her eyes and looked at the bed, the light in her eyes dying at the darkened figure. "Molly, I understand why y' did i' but…I jus'. Don't do it next time, 'kay?" _Why would she experiment with a friend!? She can be so heartless! Maybe she doesn't care now! How could she just sit back and experiment with 'er friend! She knew what would 'appen, 'ow he would hafta go through 'ell! Why?! _"I'm gonna get something to eat, then I'm gonna get a little rest, see ya." Seras excused herself, possibly repelled by my very presence, I do not blame her…it was a imbecilic thing to think that I could experiment on a friend. If he survived this would he ever forgive me for this agony?

_**Eat them! **__**Kill **__**her!**__** Fucking kill them! **_

_Oh, God, this is hell. Why would she do this to me? _

_Why?Where is she? Molly! Why did you do this to me?! _

_**Kill her! Hurt her! Eat her! Eat Seras! **_

_**Want to hurt stupid humans! **_

_I am human!_

_**Hurt them! Brains! Hearts! Livers!Kill stupid humans.**_

_Molly! I __**am **__HUMAN! _

No, he would never forgive me. And as his friend, his cruel friend—who is almost as bad as Faust for her experimentation—I would sit here and endure every hour of his pain, every minute and every second, every syllable of insults and every cry of torment. It was both my duty as a friend and my penance.

I sat with him, slowly my own aloofness to what he screamed was disabled and I began to realise with a new depth of realisation that this was all my fault. If I had not left to see her, if I had not gone to the cemetery, if I had listened…Alucard had even mentioned and noticed my lack of attentiveness earlier, and still I was the same, this walking silent, thinking…brainless thing.

I had not even understood half of what she had said, her English and French so fractured it was Greek to me, most of it had been that language that had no name, but that did not mean I did not get the gist of it. As soon as she had verified with her cards, the bones, the tea leaves, my palms, I had known the answer… all along I had know, I think, at least subconsciously.

But if I had not gone to her…if I had never asked for help, Pip would still be alive (for he was as good as dead) and I would not be showing this stupid human emotion as tears right this moment.

I brushed my fingers upon my cheeks, feeling the unwanted, unbidden wetness on my flesh; these things, so… I hated them. They confessed emotion and weakness and I abhorred weakness with a vengeance, and right at that moment I abhorred those tears, those personifications of weakness that trickled down my face and onto the bed-clothes and wetted my fingers. It seemed I had wept only twice, and each time I had been with the Frenchman. He beckoned my tears…._he _was the personification of my weakness! A flirtatious French_man_, a sex-craving beast! _He _was the stopped in my decanter of tears!? With him there I wept, with him gone my emotions would be stoppered once more! So what if he died this evening? All the better!

But I shouldn't say that, or think it.

I began to sob even more, my weeping now even disgracefully audible. Faust's back was to me, he tapped at the keyboard, logging the chips and their purpose before testing more methods of extraction on me; he ignored my tears, thank god his callousness finally had a purpose. It was just me and Pip.

Or so I thought. I felt something sit on my head, the feeling so familiar but similarly alien. I rested my hand on the rim of a hat and took it off, marvelling at an indigo top-hat, with a blue ribbon running around the base, the edges of the ribbon a sparkling silver which seemed to conjure up the imagine of the night sky, I could play Selene in this hat.

I quickly wiped away any remnants of tears and stifled sobs. "I knew thought this might cheer you up, I did say someone would get you a new one," The wine flowed over me once more, its boldness and potency diluting and washing away the emotion until the decanter was filled with solely him. "You're not one for showing emotion, what's wrong?"

"Can you hear him?" I asked meekly, setting the hat back on my head, relaxing into the feel of familiarity.

"His heartbeat, yes."

"No, what he is saying to me."

"No, I can't."

"Alucard, why did you not stop me when I offered my blood? Surely you must have had an inkling this would happen and only prolong Seras' and Pip's misery?" Alucard took my arm and pulled me up on my feet, leading me down the hall, "I would have thought you would have the intelligence to have thought about that yourself." We continued through the foyer, down another corridor until we came to the dining room, where he led me out onto the terrace.

"I had briefly entertained the idea…" I muttered.

"There's no point in torturing yourself over his pain; he didn't argue against your help, did he?" I shook my head, "And you warned him, didn't you?" I nodded.

"Vaguely,"

"So, it is as much his fault as yours. Now," he took me by my shoulders and steered me around to face the night sky, "enjoy the view." I smiled briefly as his hands still rested on my shoulders, I stepped back slightly, my robe and surgical gown not owning a warm embrace and flinched as my back came into contact his Alucard's chest, though, after the initial twinge of pain and discomfort, rapture and comfort soon followed. I sighed, a little too audibly, I feared.

"I think there's something else that bothers you." Alucard stated, as he traced lines on my throat. I felt his emotions strongly, the desperate need for something, my blood probably, and this alien wave of calm. I tilted my head to the side as he took my hair and pushed it over my over shoulder and ran his thumb over the chip absentmindedly. I had to think fast, if I told him nothing was wrong he would not believe me, he knows me too well and would simply start guessing or prying into my mind. So, instead, I visited a recent fancy and voiced it to him, my own voice a meek screech to his wineful notes.

"I think I may leave soon, I have been thinking about it for a while." He bristled, his fingers dug ever so slightly into my collarbones.

"Leave? But you've only just gotten a permanent placement here." His voice became stronger, more commanding and dominant and I began to feel small beneath his hands, the movement of his thumb around the chip became harsher, almost as if by instilling brief moments of pain upon me I would bend my will to suit his. I flinched stepping away form him and turning, wrapping the large robe around my as cold took over again. "Not for long, mind. I would like to stay with Barnibus, experiment to see how strong his addiction is now—"

"Molly, can't you just visit him? By staying with him you may have to subjugate yourself to his abuse again. You're putting yourself in needless harm's way!"

"Alucard—"

"Molly," His face took on a stern look, his eyes behind the glasses had narrowed and burnt a bright-blood red, he took off the glasses and laid them next to his hat on the white wrought iron table and glared at me for a moment, "you are taking masochism to the extreme." I glared back, his impertinence irksome tome.

"My alleged masochism has nothing to do with this, Vampire!" I hissed. "You obviously do not understand—"

"No, I don't!" He interjected, his voice now booming, "Though he cares for you, he cannot handle his addiction, his lust for your blood. Even if it meant killing you he would do it just for the full power and elation."

"And how would you know what went through his head?" I asked with a smirk. My smirk faltered. Had he thought about it? Had he thought about killing me for my blood?!

He must have noticed my faltering, for he came close again, but this time it was not welcome, it scared me to an extent, something I would not admit to later on, but it really did. He gripped my arms as he continued, but his wineful words fell upon deafened ears, as I instead dwelled on his own confession. He was as bad as my old Master! He called himself friend when he was infact…

"Foe," I whispered under my breath, looking down at his boots and my own bare feet, they had taken on a strangely deathly colour, had lengthened and the toenails were now blackened talons, I was now far closer to his face than I would be usually.

"What?" He asked hurriedly, in enraged confusion, "Speak English, Demoness!"

"Foe!" I slapped him, pushing him away from me, "You would call yourself friend when really you are foe! All this time…your friendliness, the hat, the caresses, the caring façade! It was all untrue! All a method to your means! You do not care for me!"

Alucard had stood in front of me, at first speechless and a perhaps a little confused, but now he was himself again and had grabbed me by the arms, roughly pushing me back against the large lachrymal. I cried out. "How dare you hit me, Molly?!" He pushed me against it harder and I felt the stitches break and my vision became blurry at the peripheries. "I will raise my hand to an enemy any day, you conniving weasel!"

This earned me a new sort of punishment for my imprudent insolence, he spun me around pushing me down on to the stone banister and proceeded to pinch his fingers deep into either side of my spine. I cried out again, feeling his shadows tighten around my arms as I thrashed against the pain. "Go on then! If it's what you really desire and have all this time, take it! Take it all! I shan't live knowing I fell for one of the male races' oldest trick: falsity!" I felt a hand clench my heart, squeezing until every last drop of blood within it was his, yes, My Gabriel's words were not the only things that could wound, his hand could hold a heart and squeeze it to silence. And those four other fists ripped at my organs already, deception, guise, cruelty and callousness. And those were Gabriel's virtues.

"Well, if you insist and have invited me to drink from you, I guess I can't refuse!" Once again he roughly spun me around and his jaws, though not as monstrous as they could have been, sank into my neck. I gasped from the pain and this sudden rush of passion, I became still as my head cleared of everything and my body took over. Before I knew it, I was tasting his blood also and I could not let go.

And, by My Gabriel's thoughts, neither could he.

With this continual circle of blood came this event which neither of us could control, we were thrown into each others memories, one by one, reaching further and further back. He saw my first kiss and felt my first kiss just as I had and straight after that happiness came That Day. I sat in front of Thierry's body, sobbing at it, pawing at the front helplessly before thinking that it was not too late… I ripped out my wrist, the blood flow a gush of dark crimson into his still and silent mouth. He began to gurgle and his hands reached out for me, my happiness swelled and I embraced him.

And he had bitten me again.

He watched through my eyes, as my love swore to kill me for what I had done, that Theirry would not come back—he was free from me now—but that this monster in front of me would be mine instead. He had roughly moved on top of me as I had swooned from blood loss, and moved between my legs, at this moment, out of sheer horror, I had awoken. And killed my first and only Love again… And again…and again…until I was finally able to throw him onto the fire and watch as the evil spirits left his body and the shell became naught but a memory, a sordid reminder that affection would cost me dearly, now and forever after. He heard my silent vow to never love again, to never put myself to the cruel mercy of Cupid, to never submit to feeble human emotions.

I felt his first kiss, centuries before mine and far more tragic. I do not know why, but he had been intensely miserable, there was no way to measure his misery, and even then as we were locked in this continual circle he fought against me seeing the pain. But he had escaped it and he had entered a castle across a bridge, gotten off his horse and a girl, around the same age as him, ran at him and embraced him pushing her lips against his desperately. He had responded half-heartedly.

More memories. Prison cells. Torture. Rape. Sadness. The loss of his mother. Witnessing the slow deaths of his friends. His anger synonymous to Lucifer's at God, his internal war against all these negative emotions. Battles. Wars. Blood. Gore. Rapture. Disgust. Disgust at himself. His mistresses…

It hit me then that we had no secrets, and soon he would see all of mine…My worry was broken into by another memory, one that shook me to the core.

His mistress, a pretty blond, curvaceous and pleasing to the eye, rolled away from him as he sat up and became silent, she sat up next to him, running her hands over his chest, kissing his neck, her soft breasts brushing against his flesh as she sought to please him still. "You never seem happy, My Lord, I please you and yet you are not satisfied. Any other woman would be wounded." I understood that this was a completely different language, but through his consciousness I understood every syllable. "But I know something that will finally make you happy." He got out of bed and began to redress, the Mistress gracefully moved from the bed and to his side, her naked body covertly somewhat pleasing to his troubled mind. "I don't think many things would make me happy for a length of time. Now I have to go—"

"But, My Lord, I have good news,"

"Oh?"

"I am pregnant."

My Gabriel was a father! He was a father and he had never told me! But what type of father had he been? How well did his children mature? Why had I not seen any memories of them so far?

My questions were answered by another shifting of memories.

"You lied to me, you deceptive whore!" I felt myself exclaim through his body.

"I only lied because I thought it would make you happy!" She sobbed, on her knees, at his feet, her cheek red from a sudden beating. Her fingers clutched his tunic, "Please, I just wanted to make you happ—"

"No, you harlot! You did not! You wanted to con me! I will not be lied to!" The Mistress sobbed raucously. "And even afterwards, you hoped to somehow fall pregnant if you came to me enough! You lying whore!" She stood up.

"Calm down, my love, My Lord, Sire. I didn't think. But, if you give me a second chance—" Her eyes softened with hopefulness and he seemed to soften as well, but something within the memory foretold unrest. "Yes, see? I'm good for you. I would do anything for you-" She gagged, her hands gripping his front tightly, her eyes wide with shock. "You…I…" The swish of a blade cutting through flesh came, this time louder over the otherwise silent room. I watched as he gutted her like some kind of animal. He watched as she sobbed and gurgled in a mass of blood on the floor, her innards visible in places, cut from groin to throat! And he left. He left her! If anything his earlier confession coupled with this memory made me want to get away even quicker!

But then we turned to my memories again. I recognised one of them immediately, the old lady behind the shawls! No! He mustn't see! This is _my _secret!

His interest grew as he saw through my eyes as the demoness pulled her scarf back to show she was who she had said she was. "I am Molly, I hear you can help m—"

"Sit, s'il vous plait, I find for you." She answered hurriedly, knowing everything already, her power emanating off of her in waves of rapture and hope.

"Oh, you heard I was French?" She looked up, a confused and baffled look on her face as she poured me tea.

He watched through my eyes as she began to speak in Tongues, turning to me to ask me a question every now and then, which I could not answer to for her poor linguistic skills created a chasm between us. He watched as she poured a mixture of bones, blood and small bird organs onto a large intricately decorated plate, and once again asked me a question in fractured anglo-francais. I realised, because I had no idea what she was saying half the time, neither would Alucard, and I rested easy as the memory changed.

He watched as I was raped. As I was put through excruciating experiments. Tortured, Locked away. Embraced by my mother. Taught how to sing and dance at age one hundred and sixteen. Taught how to read and write at age one. Taught the art of fencing and sword-fighting, archery and hand-to-hand combat. Blood. Flesh. Gore. Rapture. Disgust. Vengeance. Hatred.

Jack.

He watched as I found my baby boy and confronted the bastards that had ruined him! He saw the images of my sudden outburst, and felt the emotions which I had vowed against and felt that then, only when my baby was but a shell of what he had been that I loved him. When he was no more, I finally took the courage to lower myself into Venus' mercy and love the child I had fought for on many the occasion.

He watched as I struggled as a normal, human, single mother, with hardly any income; his understanding of me deepening to something so uncanny. He felt my capricious urges to find the vampires and demons and freak and slaughter them, he felt my need for blood and battles. He saw Jack as he sat in the sand box with that other child, playing with small plastic figurines, and he saw how Jack would turn to make sure I was still there, My Gabriel saw my hidden need to protect children, to love them and care for them but my fear of the pain of loss once they grew. He knew me.

He watched as I escaped the asylum with two sets of twins, Stefan and Adelaide, Marek and Mariusz, my mother and Barnibus. Watched through my eyes as the first three died and I was left with my little brother Stefan. He died five years later at age twelve and once again, forgetting the centuries before, I had fed him my blood, but his body did not move, no evil could enter the corpse of true innocence, nor would his soul return. He was lost to me, my little brother. And then he watched with me the games we had played in the gardens of the sanctuary, how we would play hide and seek at the height of evening and we would not fear the rest of the world or the darkness. He watched as I comforted my little brother after his nightmares about "that place" with "those people".

He saw the long line of evenings before we met where I would walk through parks and towns and cities and would judge anyone I saw, and depending on my judgment, would kill them there and then. Would leave burglars as distorted messes in alleyways, would decapitate a mother who had beaten her children to death and finally the judgment meant nothing. They were all evil in my eyes. And then all died. A whole restaurant outside of Farnham. A small campsite in a woodland where an orgy of youths writhed together, they had died and been hung from the trees for the crows. Of course, he saw that I would at some point repent for their deaths caused by that other part of me, he saw as I tallied up their deaths along my arms, the numbers now past seventy.

He relived through me the evening I had found out the girls from Ipswich were gone and possibly dead, how I had felt it was my fault. He watched as Pip consoled me and walked with me down to the fountain and seethed as the cheeky Frenchman stole a kiss and I did nothing against it but turn tail afterwards. At least we were somehow even. I had had to watch him make love to a dozen or so women and he had seen me kiss two men.

I saw his love for Her, which he could not bring himself to even say or think her name; and I saw where it led him: to Professor Van Helsing (coincidence, I think not) staking him through the heart, taking his lifeless corpse back to his manor where he underwent years of occult experimentation, which, in the end, bound him to the very last descendent, made him that much more powerful and that much more vicious. He had been kinder before, but he had changed after the experiments. They had made him the monster I admired and he now preferred it to being emotional in any way. Or did he?

The memories came faster, but somehow clearer, until there were no secrets whatsoever, I had no secrets from him, save that last one which I would never tell, not now I had seen through his eyes his life. But, similarly, Alucard had no secrets from me. That one secret he had above all others was now apparent to me. The reason of his power, his strength, his age…he was not the fledgling of the first vampire, but The First Vampire. Well, modern vampire. He was the great Dracula. And my mouth was not worthy to swallow his blood, which was so luscious, so wonderful; like his voice it flowed over me and made me feel like a true demon.

Perhaps he heard these thoughts now? As I heard his thoughts of anger at my deception—I had made him bite me so I would drink his and know all his secrets. He hated me. Despised me. Would kill me as soon as he broke free from the fetters of this blood circle.

The memories stopped and his teeth ripped open my jugular, just behind and below my ear, as he tore himself away and he threw me from him. I landed on the terrace stone floor beside the discarded top-hat, coughing from the last mouthful of blood as it slipped from my lips and stained the stone floor. Now, pulled back into reality, I felt frail, naked and exposed; humiliated beyond belief—he knew everything, had seen me at my weakest, at my most human…and I him! I could not even bring myself to look at him, for fear he would cut me like his mistress and walk off without a care.

I could feel his anger resonating off him tenfold, heard his desires to punish me for my impudence. "Alucard, I—"

"Save it." He sneered, his boots were silent on the stairs as walked away from me and down into the garden, I glanced at his back, as his hair swished about his shoulders and I silently sought forgiveness. I deserved to be punished for seeing his memories. I deserved to be gutted like the animal I was.

**Alucard**

I don't think I've ever felt as angry as I did then, it's a miracle I hadn't crushed her, ripped her apart, devoured her entirely and then spat her back out; I knew I wanted to. Her insolence needed to be punished, a breach of trust and friendship could not go unpunished or unnoticed, but there was no punishment I could think of that would leave us even.

I paused in the practise field, silent from its usual clamour of weapons and shouting as the dear Captain still lay in the hospital ward in critical condition, and realised that she had every right to be angry at me. I had seen all her secrets, knew all of them, just as she knew all mine. I had seen her at her most vulnerable, just as she had seen me at my most human, there was only one difference, she couldn't bring herself to be angry at me. Instead she blamed herself. She was ashamed for knowing what she did about me, knowing me well enough before to know that I hated to be equated with the weaker, though intriguing, humans, and now knew me that much more to know that I would punish her. And yet she stood at the terrace ready for her punishment.

What a strange little creature she was. My anger still blossomed, but it softened slightly as I rested my hand at my chest and felt the freedom and elation. She had not given her blood willing, I had taken it, and yet I still felt this freedom, unless she had given it to me at some point during the transaction to make up for her knowledge. I glanced over to my shoulder to see her at the terrace still, silently calling out for her punishment, anything to make me forgive her and I saw she was weak. Yes, she had given me her blood, a lot of it.

I put my hand in my inside pocket and groped around for the packet of cigarettes I kept for a treat and lit one, taking in the pungent smoke and exhaling it as I thought. Droplets of rain spattered my face and slowly the rain came harder, the sky now a blanket of violet and grey, swollen clouds. The air rustled as the wind caught leaves and vegetation and arms caught me around my waist, I bristled.

"I apologise and beg forgiveness. I know I was in the wrong, I should not have bitten you, nor should I have allowed myself to see into your mind like that." She paused, waiting for an answer, when she wasn't given one, she continued, "Punish me if you like, if it makes it easier for you to forgive me, break me, bleed me dry. I do not care. Just…please…forgive me." Her arms wrapped around me tighter and I looked down at her to see her resting her head against me with silent tears trickling down her face. She glanced up, catching my eye. Still I didn't answer and the silence seemed to be agonising for her. "I won't fight against you if you do punish me, I swear to god…Alucard, why will you not answer? _Please_."

"Shut up," I sighed, her face fell and she made to step away, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me, resting my hand on her head. She bristled, and then wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest. "It's strange that I seem to be the only angry one, especially when I now know so much about you…"

"Why should I care what you see? You already know me so well from my journal. I trust you, but I know that you rarely trust anyone save your own Master, perhaps; and even then it is a limited trust. But I maintain that you may punish me if it will make you forgive me that much easier and quicker." I ran my fingers through her hair as the rain began to soak through her robe.

"And you know me now, as well." I mused aloud, "And what will you do with the information you now possess?" I asked, still running my fingers through her damp hair, she shivered against me, in anticipation for a blow or a beating.

"I will forget it if you wish me to," her voice came quietly, though rang out as clear as a bell. "Though you know me, my friend, perhaps you forget one important detail,"

"And what is that?"

"You are my saviour and as my saviour I should do anything to repay you," I paused, my hand falling still at her hair, confusion knitting my brow.

"How am I your saviour, Molly? I haven't done anything to save you, I haven't taken bullets for you or shielded you from harm."

"I would have thought the memories you saw would enlighten you to my thoughts, but never mind. That night at the church, I was not myself; the night at the club I was not myself, weeks before that I was not myself. I was a rotten thing intent on revenge…and the destruction of, not only demons and monsters, but myself and humans." She glanced up at me, holding my gaze for a moment, "I thank you for restoring some of my sanity, at least." She smiled; both corners of her lips tilted up and her pale blue eyes glistened through tears as rain trickled down her face. "And if I could do something to repay you for that, I would do it in a heartbeat."

She held my gaze for a moment longer and then let her gaze fall to the buttons on the front of my suit; her fingers absentmindedly toyed with them. "Perhaps there is something you could do for me…" I mused aloud, Molly paused and looked up, nodding slightly, though her eyes showing dubiousness. "Don't leave for Barnibus just yet." Molly frowned. "Or, at least think about what you would have to face staying with him."

"I'm done thinking, I need to see him, stay with him. He's like a father to me—"

"A father that is addicted to your blood and could very well kill you." I added emphatically, "If I did help restore some of your sanity, use it to think sanely for a moment." Molly chuckled, shaking her head with a small half-smile.

"I need to help him—"

"Stay."

"I would not be gone long,"

"Stay." I growled, moving closer to Molly and inclining my head to her ear as the rainfall became lighter and gently spattered us, "Stay." I whispered. Molly's hands traveled up over my chest, her heartbeat became stronger and human. "You said you'd do anything," I continued, "So, stay."

"Alright." She answered breathlessly, wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on tiptoes with her ear placed on my chest, finding comfort in the silence resonating from within. I ran my fingers through her sodden red hair, marvelling at the softness and shininess between my fingertips. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"So I can punish you, of course," I chortled, Molly bristled and her arms inched away from my neck. I rested my hand at her back firmly and continued to run my other hand over her hair as the rainfall slowed and water droplets fell from the trees behind us and the tall weeds around us. "Well, you did say you'd do _anything_."

**A/N: What does Alucard intend to do with Molly? Is he going to gut her like an animal? Hang up form a ceiling upside down? Throw horse shoes at her? Make her eat a million bowls of lucky charms? Sing him lullabies? Tune in next week to find out! MUAHAHA**!

**Marie: And by gut her like an animal, you mean do her like an animal, right?**

**Beth: "Oh, my innocent ears-- died years ago" But it was worth playing innocent and shocked for a few moments. And yes, doing like an animal is a HUGE possibility....*beth blushes* slight beth pun there....**

**So, what do you think, Marie: Should Alucard be harsh and cruel? Boyish and playful? It's your call....so...an order of doing like an animal with a side order of holy cow that's hawt! **

**Right, next few chapters prove to slowly become more and more serious…and in about five chapters you will see part two in all it's horror and glory and action and gore and romance and sadness! I implore you all for reviews. Do I need to fix anything? Is alucard's POV ok? How is Molly's POV looking from over there? **

**Archsage: Just to quickly say, I am british XD I live in England and as far as I know England, being non-conformist, still uses mph (like they use pounds sterling). :P France and Germany on the other hand are very into kmph, which confuses me a lot. Knowing me, when I get over there in a car, I'll end up doing 100 mph instead of kmph :P but that's just me. Love hearing from you! Love your head-exploding complements! Can't wait for more XD COOKIE!**

**And guess what! BETH IS WELL AGAIN! AND IS HAVING A SLEEPOVER OF DOOM AT MEGAN'S HOUSE THIS WEEKEND FOR ROSE'S A LEVEL ART! Sixth form is so much fun….BUT I wasn't allowed to go to the club after the awards evening a couple days ago cos I'm too young ¬_¬ sooooo unfair! **

**Anyone heard that song: remember me by pendulum? What the feck is she saying? Love it though! GO LISTEN!NOW! IN FACT!**

**GO AWAY YE WEE RASCALS!**

**BEEP!**


	10. Anything

**Part one: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 9: Anything**

**Alucard**

**Beth says: You will enjoy XD**

Pip beamed at us over Seras' shoulder as she sobbed with relief into his neck. "How do you feel, Captain?" Molly asked stoicly, Pip's face slightly fell at the formality, the distance, but answered with his usual candid contentedness, "Nevair better, I feel like a million dollairs. Zank you, Miss Molly, for saving my arse back zere."

"It was no problem, I am sure you would have done the same for me, had you been in my position." Seras climbed onto the bed and kissed the Captain feverishly. "I can see we are not needed here," Molly put the top-hat back on her head at its usual slanted angle and walked with me to the door, the chip at the back of her neck visibly flashing beneath the veil of red hair.

She made no move to talk to me, as she seemed to have become accustomed to doing in the last few days; she busied herself about the kitchen, opening a cupboard beside the large refrigerator to reveal a large basket full to bursting with boxes. She hefted it out from inside the cabinet and sat up at the breakfast bar, taking out the boxes and lining them up.

Walter had brought for her box after box of fruit and vegetable seeds, she had told him that it didn't matter whether they were in season or not, with the right "miracle grow" they would grow as she wished. Next she pulled out crystals and other large colourful gems: jasper, rose quarts, and crystals and set them beside the boxes of seeds. Molly then skirted around the island and opened the cutlery drawer, laying her hand immediately on the sharpest knife and setting it beside all the boxes. I watched silently as she collected a chopping board, a jar and popped outside to fetch a large petrol can.

"Is this your special miracle grow then, Molly?" She didn't answer, just as I knew she wouldn't, especially not after the first part of her punishment, which had been more playful than anything else. I had ordered that, for the whole day, she would only be allowed to crawl; she had put up a fuss, obviously, but I could have chosen something far more painful. Or perhaps she would have preferred if I had chosen to do something painful?

She held her hand over the jar and swiftly sliced the knife across her palm and let the blood trickle into the jar, the black liquid glistening in the light as the violet tendrils within swirled and beckoned to me, the scent pungent in the sterile air of the kitchen. Her hand healed and once again she slashed, more blood trickled in, until the bottom was filled about three inches up. She made to wash her hands, she paused, "I suppose you'll be wanting some, my friend?" She turned around, stumbling into me as I moved swiftly for the small gift. I caught her wrist in my hand, trailing my thumb over her pulse for a moment, gazing at the black liquid as it shone beautifully beneath the dim light thrown by sconces.

I ran my tongue over her index finger, picking up the slight scent of a floral perfume at her wrist, lilies if I wasn't mistaken, and slowly ran my tongue up and down her skin, kissing her fingertips of the blood and finally moving to her palm where I lapped up the blood, our gazes locked onto each others as I continued, her pupils dilated slightly, the pulse ringing out clearly to me, calling out for me to take the sumptuous blood that flowed through it.

"Why haven't you been talking to me, Molly? Was your penance so terrible?" I asked, layering on the thick tone of hypnosis, which she seemed susceptible to when her mind was elsewhere—which it rarely was.

Molly's eyes dilated further and her voice became light, "Because I do not want you to know…" She blinked, roughly pulling her hand away from just as I scraped my fangs over her palm for more blood, the blood so much more potent and delicious now that she had given it willingly.

"Want me to know what?"

"…what an arse you are," She replied huffily, turning back to the jar and taking it over to the sink where she ruined the wine within by diluting it with water and setting the jar back on the counter, the slight chink against the marble echoing thorughout the silent chamber. She dispersed into a cloud of sand, the French doors blew open and she disappeared, reappearing with her blue overcoat swirling around her ankles and top hat neatly propped on her head at a jaunty angle, a large crow held in her hand, the neck and head twisted at an odd angle.

She rested the corpse on the chopping board as she turned on the gas hobs and poured half an inch of water in the bottom of a saucepan, waiting for it to boil before proceeding to cut the crow up, dropping the organs in without a moments hesitation, shortly followed by the feet. I watched in silent intrigue as she started to hum to herself, slowly forgetting I stood behind or beside her, and slowly building her weak humming up into a medieval hymn, her voice swooning and calming:

_Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay_  
_Mi dere moder, sing lullay._

_As I lay on Yolis nyght,  
Alone in my longging,  
Me thought I saw a wel fayre syght  
A may hir child rokking. _

_Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay_  
_Mi dere moder, sing lullay._

A lullaby, beautiful and calming, had I been tense or angered I would have felt calm almost immediately.

She stopping singing, stirring the mushy liquid in the pan and began to whisper some kind of enchantment over it in something that seemed to be French, but seemed not to be. She sprinkled a herb into the thick liquid and poured the jar of murky water in with the rest, stirring it slowly as she began to sing again.

_Lullay, Lullay, lay, lay, lullay_

_Mi dere moder sing lullay. _

_"Sing now, moder," seide the child,  
"Wat schal to me befalle  
Hereafter wan I cum til eld --  
For so done modres alle." _

_Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay_  
_Mi dere moder, sing lullay._

_"Swete sone," seyde sche,  
"Weroffe shuld I singge?  
Ne wist I nevere yet more of the  
But Gabrieles gretingge. _

_  
Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay  
Mi dere moder, sing lullay._

_He grette me godli on his kne,  
And seyde: "Hail Marie,  
Hail ful of grace, God is with the.  
Thou beren shalt Messye." _

_Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay  
Mi dere moder, sing lullay._

_Ther as he syde, I the bar.  
On midewynter nyght,  
In maydenhed, withouten care,  
Be grace of God Almyght."_

_Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay  
Mi dere moder, sing lullay._

_Serteynly this syght I saw,  
This song I herde singg.  
Als I me lay, this Yolis day,  
Alone in my longing. _

_Lullay, lullay, lay, lay, lullay  
Mi dere moder, sing lullay. _

The liquid bubbled angrily and Molly turned off the heat, pouring the strange brew into the petrol can, the top still steaming slightly. She piled the boxes back into the basket and rested it at the crook of one arm while taking the can in her free hand; she slipped through the French doors, still humming to herself, her feet audible on the steps going down into the gardens.

I followed her into the still darkness, the rosebushes reaching out to us as we meandered around them, the flowers glistening with a silvery film of dew beneath the grin of the moon, the colours dulled by the lack of light but still as beautiful at the height of spring.

A large plot had been cleared at the end of the garden, split in the middle by the wide path that led to the practise field, the space around ten feet by twelve feet, at a guess, the second plot being slightly larger. Molly set her belongings down and pulled out gardening tools from the bottom of the basket, and began the slow and rather tedious task of sewing the seeds.

She bent down, speedily burying the various seeds in certain areas and in lines, leaving six or so inches between each variation of vegetable. "You're incredibly annoying, do you know that?" I finally broke the almost silence, Molly's humming ceased and she straightened up with her hand on her hip, the basket at the other arm.

"And where did that opinion come from?" I smiled.

"At least you're talking again."

"You are such a child!" Molly frowned and finished the last section of the plot, carefully hopping back onto the lawn and dusting her hands on the white skirt and turning her attention to the second plot. She started at the back, burying apple cores to either side of the plot and planting a row of grape vines between the two and in front of those she planted raspberry canes, ignoring the slight stabbing sensations in her fingers as she maneuvered them into their prospective holes and patted the soil around them. Now taking the can and trickling out the liquid in long lines over the soil, taking her time to spread the formula evenly and then turn to the first patch.

The moonlight hit her red hair, the cascade of red gleaming like a fountain of blood, a beautiful contrast to the pale blue overcoat and indigo top-hat which I had acquired for her. She straightened up and gave a small smile as her spinal discs clicked in swift succession, the pain somehow pleasurable to her. She wiped her hands on the white skirt again and dropped down on the lawn, her legs curling underneath her, the white skirt twisting beneath her right leg to reveal her well-built and chunky thigh adorned with small scars and a gun holster complete with the shining barrel of her favoured SW1911.

I crouched beside her, "So, how long do you reckon it will take for the crops to grow?"

"A week or so, I should hope. Last time it took a week for them to start growing, but that was in the cold winter, it is spring so they may germinate within the hour and start to produce by June."

"So optimistic, that's only three and a half weeks away." Molly smiled serenely, the sad tilt of her lopsided smile a reminder that it was not optimism but hopefulness that pushed her on, even with plants.

"About the other night, when we saw each other's memories…" Molly paused tentatively, her eyes falling to the lawn, where she plucked up blades of grass nervously, "I saw something which…that is to say I…" I frowned at her nervousness.

"What do you want to ask?"

"I want to ask whether you ever had children, the history books say you did not father any heirs but…historians are mere fanciful raconteurs when it comes to truth." She answered as she dexterously braided her hair and let it fall down her back, it swung for a brief moment.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with the present, but: no, I never did have any children." Molly nodded slowly, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, her chin rested on her knees pensively.

I regarded her silent profile earnestly, remembering the pleasing shape to her long, pointed nose, the angularness to her not-so feminine jaw accompanied by the scar that ran from it and along her throat, beckoning to me and so appealing; I wondered whether it was only I who looked at the down-turn of her lips and saw them, not as off-putting, but trustworthy, she would keep secrets, I knew, until the bitter end. I knew this from her own memories as she was toyed with like a lab rat by the orderlies at the Asylum, even after she had acquainted herself with the language, she would still not tell them a thing about herself. Not her name, not her age, nor what she was, she fought against them as they took blood samples—but this was for herself. But I still believed she would keep her word and not utter a syllable of what she had seen through my memories, if I didn't believe her she would've already been dead- as tricky as it would be to kill her.

Molly glanced at me, catching my eye she laughed nervously, "What are you looking at so intently?" I didn't answer, instead I moved in closer and caught her chin between my forefinger and thumb and turned her head towards me gently, her breath caught in her throat.

"You look quite beautiful in the moonlight." I noted quietly. Molly let her legs drop and curl beneath her again, looking at me with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Liar, I am not beautiful." She answered candidly, turning her head from me sharply.

"I believe my words were: 'You look quite beautiful,'" I chuckled. She turned back to look at me with a lopsided smile, I leant in and, once again, her breath caught in her throat and where my hand rested at her neck I felt the twitch of a steady pulse. Her lips parted and she moved in also; I caught her lips, the sweet aroma of the lily-scented perfume filled my nose, her soft hair fell from the braid's grip, brushing over my hand at her neck as I deepened the kiss and her body moved closer to mine timidly, her arms wrapping around my neck as she moved onto her knees.

I lightly brushed my fingers over her braid, the sensitivity of her back and spine so intense that she seemed to feel it even through the thick rope of red hair, her back arched beneath my fingertips and her heart began to pulse that much faster. My other hand rested at the curve of her waist, slowly easing beneath her blouse to rest comfortably on her cool, pale flesh.

Her tongue, timid though fluid, followed mine easily, her realisation that I preferred to lead, not only when we were dancing, but when we were kissing halting her from fighting for dominance. She slowed the kiss, pulling away uncertainly. "Alucard?"

"Mm?"

"Why did you do that? I thought…I thought we decided this was a bad idea," she gave me a confused and slightly exasperated look, glancing down at my suit buttons in sudden heightened interest.

"A moment of weakness, perhaps? On both our parts?" I offered, cupping her face with my hand and letting my thumb brush over her cheekbone slowly. She smiled, quickly catching my lips before whispering, "I suppose this means I am forgiven?" I chuckled.

"Almost," I answered, catching her lips again and deepening the kiss, this time more urgently, my hand slipping inside her overcoat and around to her back where I traced my fingers gently, the reaction was intriguing. It seemed to be a mixture of pain and pleasure, I suppose, much like when she stretched and her spine re-aligned; her hand, one resting at my back with the other arm still draped around my neck demurely, clenched and her body arched, her nails digging into my back as she mentally asked for more.

I dipped my hand beneath her blouse, tracing my finger up and down her lower back carefully as she kissed me back eagerly, the taste of her wonderfully memorable, a mixture of fruits and blood, her tongue silently obeying the movements of mine. I moved my mouth away from hers kissing her throat, gently biting her throat below the scar, two pin-pricks of her blood burning my tongue as I kissed her neck. "Harder," she breathed, "drink me if you like,"

"Only if you promise to behave," I chuckled into her neck, my fingers resting motionless against her spine.

Molly murmured her pleasure, her nails slowly gripping on to the duster. "I promise." She breathed rapturously. I lapped my tongue over her skin teasingly, nibbling lightly then slowly building up the force of the bite until my fangs plunged into her skin and a trickle of her blood met my mouth.

The feeling of freedom and release hit my chest at a proper mouthful of that burning liquid, my gratification of her generosity leading to my fingers tracing more lines over her spine, my nails brushing over the newly healed skin, grazing her flesh with the backs of my fingers.

I removed my hands from her body and took her hands, roughly pulling her up on her feet with me and draping her arms back around my neck as I stood slightly stooped to receive her kisses.

Molly seemed to sway slightly, running her fingers through my hair almost lovingly. We paused for Molly to catch her breath, her breathing slowing as I grazed her cheek with my knuckles and traced my fingers down her neck, over a visible section of her collarbone and back up. She brushed her lips against mine, inclining her head to my ear, "I do not think I have ever been kissed like that by any other man, Alucard."

"That's because I'm not merely a man," I chuckled in answer.

We stood together silently, Molly's small form pushed against mine, her hands resting on my chest as I gazed up at the sky; she rested her ear against my chest, once again taking solace in the silence from within.

I felt a strange sensation at the back of my mind, a stirring of emotion mixed with something else, it felt like someone needed me, but it was so distant I couldn't tell if it was Integra.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, Molly jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide like a startled animal as I flipped open the phone and looked up at the Mansion curiously. "Where _are _you, Alucard?"

"I'm in the garden, with Molly…"I answered to Integra's worried voice, her sigh of relief audible over the phone.

"Well, I thought I should tell you that Pip has regressed, for his and everyone's safety he was put back into a coma about thirty or so minutes ago and ten minutes ago his lungs gave in…"

**A/N: I think everyone liked that chapter...especially Marie, blood-sucker, KYHime, Archsage….actually just everyone. So, in gratification of that chapter, I reckon Beth deserves a review from each of you, don't you? **

**Huggleberry Pie for all!(evil shadow man is hiding behind my curtains and beth is getting freaked out as it comes closer to midnight- the hour of monsters.) ARGH!!!**

**Oh, and how did everyone like the song? It's a 14****th**** century carol/lullaby (Lullay, Lullay by anonymous) I stumbled upon randomly and have just fallen in love with it, I love ye olde englische langauaggge (that's how they spelt things way back when) XD**


	11. Secrets

-1**Part One: Behind closed doors**

**Chapter 10 (though 11 apparently): Secrets **

**Alucard**

**A/N: Well,I'm flying solo here, guyses, Marie is vair quiet and one of my reviewers (not naming names, *cough* rachel*cough*) was getting impatient so I've betaed it myself as good as I can, but I'm not one for details, so...deal with it! There are three more chapters and then we shall enter part two! (which will be posted in this story, I just want you to realise that part two will be set-out very much differently, the transitions aren't as smooth, which is what i want to happen anyway, it's...kind (KINDA) symbollic, but not really XD I am really sorry this has taken for ever to update for, I've been given all ym coursework to do over CHRISTMAS. Which I don't mind. I hate christmas, if I'm going to be blunt. Too many dead people. ¬_¬ All my grandparents, my dad, my "uncle" (who wasn't my uncle, but we called him uncle jim anyway - and no, my mum wasn't having an affair with him lol-) my pets. That's just way too much death the handle at one time if you ask me. I'm not complaining, I'm just saying *voice of doom* If I wake up tomorrow it'd be a miracle *clears throat* cos...illness is a big thing with us. Doesn't help that england is feckin' freezing! My toes are all cold, and...going a rather bizarre colour. I want flow-bob (my hot wattle-bottle) and more covers....and Hellsing 9. I just spent aaaaaall my wages/income in general this month on presents for my sis, mum and everyone else in my family that have been considerate enough to live until christmas at least. **

**Yep. Beth Hates christmas.**

**We have new readers/favouriters! Welcome them! Love them! TRAP THEM!!! *muahahahahhaa* I mean it though. If you want to get free review me :P Meesa hungry for reviews :P More of them. 35 is all well and good but twbl1 had ....38 by now. That's a huge hint. Is it written that sequels just dont work...oh....I didn'tget the memo...but Alucard and Molly are about to....READ ON**

"…Izcarius also informs me that he now knows how to remove the final chip out of Molly's neck," came Integra's crisp and tentative voice over the phone. We still stood beneath the moonlight, basking in the moon's glory like serpents beneath the sun, Molly's fingers trailed patterns down my front with her ear pressed to my chest, listening to the silence contentedly as I ran my fingers through her hair idly.

"And has categorized the chips and their purposes and would like to talk to us about them at some point this morning-what have you been up to?" Integra asked suddenly, the unfocused conversation very unlike her.

"Gardening," I answered hesitantly.

"Well, could you come to the infirmary ASAP and bring Molly, if she's around,"

"Alright, I'll inform her of the recent events," I flipped the phone down, wondering for a brief moment why she was so….tentative and so unfocused. It was so unlike her… Unless…

No, once again wishful thinking slipped into my mind and I let out a short sigh, turning my gaze to the top of Molly's head, the moonlight catching the varied hues of red in the strands of her hair. "Come on, we're needed at the infirmary," Molly sighed her answer, letting her hands drop.

"What I would give for a moment of _uninterrupted _bliss," she muttered to herself, roughly snatching the basket that sat on the lawn beside her feet, the contents had diminished, small grapevines, raspberry canes and precious stones had all been planted and buried. As she made a move towards the path wending its way through the rose beds and laburnums I asked her, "And your going to leave the formula behind?" Molly paused, turning back around with her eyebrows raised.

"I doubt anyone would be brave enough to drink that. Half of it has probably solidified into a gritty texture, the other half so pulpy and textured it would be impossible to swallow it without gagging. The smell itself would be enough to repel rats and flies!" She moved the basket into the crook of her elbow and motioned for me to follow her. "So what is so important in the infirmary?"

"Faust has figured out a way to remove that little chip in the back of your neck, has found out what data the other chips store and…." I paused, knowing the next part would be a cautious subject; Molly already felt bad enough that Pip had been put through so much pain in the first place, to learn that he was now, once again, in critical condition might put her in one of her moods. And I had grown to appreciate her good and ecstatic moods and knew from experience that I shouldn't say or do anything to get her out of them if I wished for an evening of entertainment or civilized conversation.

"Is it Pip?" Molly asked intuitively, her voice returning to its usual cold tone as she began to distance herself from reality, detach herself from any reverie of human emotion or thing that may harm her.

"Yes. He's been put back into a coma…and Faust now sees it as adamant that he use a ventilator; the odds are not in his favour, I'm afraid, Molly." I rested my hand at the small of her back as we came to the French doors, leading her into the kitchen where she hastily removed her muddy boots by the door on a floor-mat, shoved the basket in the cupboard and piled the used saucepans and jars in the sink before returning to my side at the doorway to the corridor. "I knew it was an awful idea from the start, but no, stubbornness and hopefulness prevailed and I went against my instinct to put Pip, Seras and everyone else through an emotional hell. And for it I should be ripped apart by demons and the like until they may forgive me,"

"Don't be so melodramatic," I chastised as we crossed the foyer, Molly's bare feet creating not a sound on the black and white floor tiles or thin red carpet in the next corridor leading to the infirmary. "I'm certain that Seras would thank you for the time you gave her and Pip, they've had all evening to…compensate for what they have ignored for so long," _**And it seems they aren**__**'**__**t the only ones. **_

Molly snorted in an unladylike fashion and shoved the infirmary door open brutally, quickly forcing herself to become calm and stoic as she entered the sterile room. I rested my hand on her shoulder as Seras appeared at our side, her eyes wide and mournful, "Molly…I…" Molly's shoulder angled subconsciously towards the door in a sort of flinching motion that seemed to signal her readiness for an earful or a beating, but neither came.

Seras threw her arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder, stooping slightly to embrace her fully and bury her face ashamedly. _Master would hate me for showing all this stupid emotion, but I don__'__t care! Pip could die! And what have we done? Fucked around! We could have done…something more important! Why didn__'__t we talk more, or go out more or….No, don__'__t be stupid, he__'__s not dead- there__'__s still hope! _I presumed Molly would somehow shake Seras off with a businesslike tone and a callous shrug, but instead she hugged her back, soothing her as best she could for someone so unused to emotion and comfort.

"I am sure the dirty Frenchman will be up and about in no time, this is just a moment of regression. He is strong, and he will fight it, you should not worry yourself so, Seras." She whispered back, prising her away and rubbing her arms with a comforting smile and eyes that seemed, strangely enough, damp with hidden tears.

Integra stood up from the doctors' desk and joined our small group, her mind forcing itself to calm down and suppress thoughts that she seemed to want to hide from me, failing in parts. _How? I don__'__t understand! It__'__s not meant to be like this! Is it a warning? What is going to happen in the next few months or years? What is coming? Don__'__t be such a fool, it__'__s not like everyone will be hideously maimed, we__'__ve dealt with more than just a couple of science experiments gone wrong, we__'__ve dealt with thousands! _"Molly- Izcarius and Peter would like to get that chip removed as quickly as possible," Integra prompted, Molly nodded obeying Integra's hidden order to leave us.

"Where did you and Molly disappear to, Servant?"

"As I've already answered, we were gardening. Anyone would think we were slaughtering innocents the way you're reacting." Integra's face relaxed purposefully, her shoulders relaxing ever-so slightly to profess her enforcement of calm upon herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm in one of my moods- I'm out of cigars." I frowned, specifically remembering that she hated it whenever I turned my attention to her mood and the coincidental lack of cigars, it seemed to show her addiction and dependence on them, and if anything Integra had done nothing but strived for independence. But I didn't query her.

"Apparently there are spines along the needle in her neck," Integra suddenly said, sudden changes of subject also not characteristic of her, "but Faust has figured out that an acid will erode them easily enough but leave Molly completely in tact-" Molly roared from the bed nearest the computer, her voice a sharply demonic banshee cry as Peter jumped onto the bed and pinned her arms down- failing miserably.

Molly's reaction to the treatment Faust thought necessary was one swift movement- a kick to his crotch. Faust dropped the glass tube of acid and curled up beneath the bed as Molly sat up panting, her face distorted into the demonic mask, the lower end of her face had lengthened and protruded, growing out with her nose to make a very subtle snout and her skin seemed to have paled. Peter sat up on the bed next door rotating his jaw with a half-closed eye, bloody nose and lip.

"Molly, can't you just behave?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Molly behaves for no-one," I chuckled, wrapping my hand around the back of her neck warningly, though amazingly enough, she seemed to relax and her mask fell to show that human face I'd grown to appreciate. "But you'll behave for me, won't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She would obey me, she had obeyed for months, only really ignoring my word when she was incredibly irked or incredibly insane with bloodlust. Molly looked up at me, her pupils dilated and turned to slits, her heartbeat picked up in the human heartbeat that elicited her excitement and her breath caught in her throat. "Good," I looked down at the crumpled form at my feet, "I don't suppose you have more of that acid, Faust?" An arm waved vaguely over at the desk and then slumped with the remainder of the body. _**I have a feeling you enjoyed kicking him in the crotch. **_

_I would be lying if I said I took very little pleasure out of it. But, then again, you know me so well, I just enjoy ruining men too much, it's a weakness of mine; a sexist sadism if you will. _Peter held the phial out to me, so I could hold Molly but undo the stopper. I pulled out the dropper and regarded Molly's profile again, she seemed to have braced herself, her upper lip had all but disappeared and her lower lip was at the first stages of being impaled by her own fangs.

Peter moved her hair out of the way and cut short, deep lines around the chip and was just able to get the scalpel underneath one side of the head. I pushed Molly's head down and dropped drop after drop of the acid onto her skin, she whimpered, jerking away from me as my shadows circled her waist and brought her closer to me and quietened her.

The chip began to hiss, the light flickering red and orange madly as I continued to drop more droplets both on it and around it. I glanced at Molly's profile, black blood trickled down her chin from her impaled lower lip and a glance to her eyes showed me that the pain had turned her eyes into demonic slits, the pink surrounding the pupil and vaguely blue haze circling that seemed more vibrant and striking.

The lights within the chip halted their insane flashing and Peter worked the scalpel underneath the head, gently prising it out from between her spinal discs and dropping it with a flourish into a silver bowl set behind Molly. Blood started to flow from the wound, Molly seemed to sway, the sudden slowing of the buzzing of her mind indicating the stress her body had been put under for those short minutes. I moved her hair over her shoulder and ran my tongue over the wound, moving the bowl away and sitting behind her I wrapped my arms around her middle and supported her weight as she fought to regain complete lucidity.

I nipped her flesh, the swift injection of vampiric enzymes stimulating healing in the wound. Molly steadied and the buzzing picked up its usual rhythm. "Well, how queer," she muttered to herself, sitting up and turning around; she blinked at seeing me so close, to others it would look indifferent, but the sudden dilation of her pupils told another story.

Her gaze jumped from one eye to the next, then to my lips, which she seemed to have made herself acquainted with, and back to my eyes, repeating the process a couple dozens times before clearing her throat and turning her head supposedly apathetically towards Peter. "Are you not going to inform me what, exactly ,those things were in my neck?" Peter turned around from the desk, where Izcarius seemed to be industriously typing away, with Integra sat in a chair facing us with a cold look in her eye that told me she was not impressed- with what, I had an inkling.

"Well, Izcarius talked to Stanza-"

"I am sorry, who?" Molly asked. She had never met the great Stanza, a ….How old would Stanza be? ….nineteen year-old Oxford student who had a penchant for all Literature (be it French, English, Jewish, the works of Plato and in some sort of enigmatic language) and, though Stanza didn't care for it, was Hellsing's own little technology whiz. In fact, last time we had had any contact with Stanza, Stanza had refused to help Integra update the Hellsing security and filing systems and had had to be bought off with a book I had carried around with me for some time: the first bound copy of Wallachian history. This seemed to sway Stanza enough to get on with the work, albeit begrudgingly.

"Stanza's been working with us for about, I don't know, eight years?" Peter turned to Integra. She shook her head.

"Five and a half." She answered, stubbing out the remains of her cigar in a glass ash-tray, pulling out the silver cigar-box Molly had given to her as a present she cut off the end of a new cigar, she returned the familiar shape to her lips and looked at the screen with slight interest. "Well, Stanza is a nice girl; I'm sure you'd like her, she's a lesbian."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Molly snapped. "One- I am heterosexual, _merci beaucoup, Monsieur Connard. _Two- Why do complete _tas du merdes, _like you males think sexuality dictates a person's life?If she is a lesbian that is her own business and is not relevant to this conversation and finally, three- _Tu m__'__emmerdes, completez bite, le temps prochaine tu dis un peu si stupid et limitee je mutilerai votre couilles!__"_I chuckled, knowing full well her threat was also a promise; she seemed to look pointedly at Faust, her upper lip curled into a sneer as she stood up and accompanied the men and Integra at the computer. I joined them, scanning the screen for any information, but Faust exited the program and span around in his chair.

"The chips were advanced technology- even Stanza got excited when she saw them. She found that they were, like freak-chips, transmitters, but also seemed to save information and receive information. For instance, the first chip at your lower spine was simply a dart, it injected the same serum as before directly onto your spinal chord. This caused severe spasms and paralysis; several other chips were also darts, but there were three, the rather dastardly thing at the nape of your neck included, that received and transmitted information-"

"_What?" _Molly and Integra chimed, their anger collided and was tangible in the air beneath my nose, both of them seemed to be baying for blood.

"Your emotions, muscle functions, hormone levels, potency of your blood-everything- seemed to be recorded on these fine things-"

"This is just too awful!" Molly cried, throwing her hands up into the air and swearing profusely in both English, French and…some other language that seemed harsh and abrupt on her tongue.

"Let me finish!" Izcarius bellowed uncharacteristically, immediately shrinking back into his usual nervousness. He cleared his throat, "But, thankfully, the information was only saved to be sent, apparently the chips need to be full with information before said information can be received successfully on the receiving end."

"But, surely the chip at the nape of my neck would have sent information by now." Faust shrugged.

"It's half empty, which either means it's already sent _or _it's ready to be sent some time in the future." Faust and Peter shared a knowing look. "Actually, the information we have found is very…useful. We were able to get a reliable estimate on your RoR…among other things." Molly glared at them.

"And all that matters is how fast I can regenerate and how powerful I am, right? Nauseating males." She muttered. I wondered, briefly, why she seemed to have gotten so defensive and agitated, perhaps the pain had made her grouchy? Though I doubted it, Molly had quite a fortitude to any type of pain, no matter where it was.

"Molly," I sighed, "Can you put aside your sexist comments for a moment and actually listen to what the doctors have to say, or do I have to persuade you some other way?" Molly glared at me, but fell silent; Peter continued.

"Surely, you're at least a little interested to know what we found out?"

"No. If anything, I would like to first ask if you know and second that you kindly delete the files and leave me be; my body is my own. I know it well enough to know what it can and cannot do." Peter frowned.

"We haven't read them yet, Izzy's just printing them off." I instinctively moved between Molly and the printer and snatched the printout from the machine, holding Molly in place with one hand wrapped around her neck as I scanned the paper. Most of it was Greek to me, a line-graph at the top labelled "hCG" showed a line curving steeply up and then descending and ascending a couple of times before reaching a low and jumping and down in small bursts crazily. The centre chart labelled RoR showed dates and times wherein her RoR count had gone up and down, varying between 35-37 since the moment it had been imbedded in her body.

"If you see the RoR count, we can time it to what she was doing, it seems that when put in pain or stress your RoR count rockets. We can even calculate form this that your RoR count has only recently increased to this amount, this is probably due to your new demonic awareness, but still…it's interesting." Peter smiled past me at Molly, who still glared coldly at the two doctors and me.

"Actually, what were you doing about ten minutes ago, Molly?" Faust asked nervously.

"Gardening, why?"

"Well, your regeneration rate went up to 38.89 from the steady 36.21 it had been for a good nine hours before, were you in pain?" His voice wavered and his eyes lit up with excitement at finding some kind of secret out about Molly.

"No….I was gardening…"

"Well, that doesn't fit my theory and doesn't make any sense," I smirked knowingly, _**gardening had been the last thing on your mind, Molly. **_Molly glanced up at with a cold look in her eyes, she looked away in disbelief.

"If that is all, _gentlemen_, and if I am no longer needed, I am returning to my room- where I will delight in a book, or something remotely intelligible, rather than these, quite frankly, hurtful comments relating to how powerful I am and therefore how much I am liked by you,"

"Molly, we didn't mean to cause offen-"

"Of _course _you didn't! _Men _never _mean _to cause offence! But, by God, you do anyway!" Molly massaged her temples, glancing over to Pip's bed. "Just as a supposedly good thing can cause so many wrongs, you do not mean it…" She let her hands drop and continued to gaze at the bed. Seras had left for the night, finding it too emotionally exhausting to stay with him any longer.

We watched as she stepped towards the bed and looked at his face, her eyes searching for any glimmerings of humanity, but, the coma had taken over- he was no longer human. A corpse does not ever look like the person it once was, there is no life in it, no smile, no scowl, no emotion; it is a cold and empty husk. Why do I equate a corpse with Pip, you ask. Because he was dead. His heart still pumped and his mind still thought- or at least Molly reacted to him as if he still thought- but the heart and mind were taken over by the disease. The soul was gone and a soul is what makes a human.

Molly took a lifeless hand in hers, watched the pale, sallow skinned thing beneath the mess of wires and tubes with lamenting though loyal eyes. "Molly, there is still something I need to talk to you about, sooner rather than later, I'm afraid, now would be go-" Molly jumped back from the bed as two pale hands ripped at tubes and wires and two red eyes glowed.

"You bitch!" The corpse roared, rearing up as if possessed. Molly threw herself back as the corpse threw itself at her, "Youbitchyoubitchyoubitch- and YOU!" The corpse was thrown back across the room as Molly roared at it, lengthy, curved fangs flashing brutally as she took her ground. I pulled out my gun and shot at the creature, the maddened mask of the creature's face was twisted in a leer as it dodged my bullets just as easily as the ill-fated Luke Valentine I had once had the pleasure of disposing of.

I caught the thing easily after a few feigned attempts, the thing still fought against me, even as my grip crushed his arm, but the insidious being just threw itself at Faust, his arm was wrenched from its socket but still he laughed and caught the doctor as he tried to get up to his apartment through the small door. Integra pulled out her own gun and shot at the thing as it leered into the doctor's face, his head dripping with sweat as he let out whimpering cries like a girl.

Molly and I jumped onto the things back and dragged him away, "YOU. YOU YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TRY-TRY DON'T YOU, YOU WILL! YOU BASTARD! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU TO! DON'T YOU DARE!" At this point the remainder of the captain arched towards Molly and tried to sink its teeth into her arm. Molly gripped onto his jaw, her talons sinking into his cheeks and she took the jaw in her hand and began to pull and squeeze it in her grasp. "YOUBITCHYOUBITCYOUBITCH! Bitch! It's your fault, you and yours! You heinous swollen cun-" Molly ripped the jaw out and flung it across the room angrily as the thing shrieked and bled and cussed beneath a fountain of blood.

"_Ne faissez pas cette! Ne les blessez pas! Ne l__'__ecoutez pas! Votre avidité les tuera tout. Pouvoir-vous habite avec les sangs sur vos main? Ne pas le faire! Ecoutez a moi! Ne pas le faire!__"_ I found it strange that the thing could even speak, let alone speak fluent French. Molly recoiled immediately, her demonic façade slipping for her human form to return.

"For God's sake, just shoot him!" The thing in my hands began to convulse her words, gagging and shrieking, scratching and clawing manically. Blood spattered my face, the polluted rubbish too potent even for me to stomach it, it had that vaguely clinical feel and smell to it, I could taste it, taste the bitterness, the poison of it.

The thing turned to dust before I could pull the trigger, the dust cloud suddenly splashing on the ground where Pip had once been. I dusted my hands off and glanced over to Molly, she had gone.

"Where's she gone now? I need to talk to her about her blood results," Peter seemed completely unfazed by what had happened, having served his first year with Hellsing on the field with the men, but Faust was a gibbering wreck; he slowly crawled over to his usual chair and pulled himself up into its embrace and typed shakily, desperately trying to hide his weakness. "Don't worry about her, Peter, I'm sure you can do that some other day; right now I think it best we leave her be, knowing Molly she probably feels responsible for the Captain, am I right, Alucard?" I nodded.

"I should check on her and make sure she isn't hanging herself as we speak," I answered exasperatedly, taking it upon myself to seek her out and look after her like some kind of baby-sitter. Perhaps she expected that from me now my affections for her had been acted upon, if she did believe that, she was sorely mistaken.

I found her easily enough, hidden away in the lower library, somewhere that I had never realised she had even known about; no-one had been down there for over a year, dust was thick on all the surfaces and the contents of the shelves had, for the most part, been moved to the upper library. But, judging from the array of blankets, candles, bowls of fruit, piles of books and Cds, Molly had been secretly hiding down here for quite some time. The library itself was only a few doors down from my own chambers, its entrance was separate to mine so my chambers were not disturbed by unwanted heartbeats and lines of thought, but it still seemed strange to me that I had not noticed her heartbeat or thoughts. I realised why as I entered the room.

Tall bookcases stood in a row to either side of me, the main aisle from the door leading to a large fireplace, the circle of belongings and a couple of disembowelled armchairs. I noticed that the two final bookcases to either side of me had strange markings written down their sides, a half of an apple was nailed to each, candles stood at the bottom of the cases, the flames flickering morbidly as I neared. I gazed at the circle of belongings, noticing all of them had been placed within a white chalk circle, more alien markings were dotted around the perimeter; dark, scentless smears of black blood accompanied the markings and, in the centre of the circle sat a large bowl, the content of which gave off a strange scent.

It was a strange mixture of death, sugar, cinnamon and innocence, it clung desperately to the air like a child to its mother and I didn't know how to respond to it, whether to turn my head or breathe it in.

Either way, I didn't get far; I was halted at the bookcases by a strong sense of foreboding, of darkness and misery. The blankets stirred and a pale face appeared amongst the dark linen, a sad, half-smile tilting one side of her lips. "Congratulations, fine hunter, you are the first to have found my haven, perhaps now you will scold me for stealing such a splendid room?" She didn't give me time to answer, her face disappeared again and the blankets settled. "Have you come to scorn me for my escape also? Or will you whisper comforting things to me, I wonder. Or perhaps you will wonder why I became so….hysterical- so unlike me." I pushed through the sense of foreboding and stood over the form curled up in the layers of cloth, frowning in annoyance.

"How have I not heard you in here when you are so close to my room?"

"Blindness is an ailment not usually suffered by vampires, Red. Look around you, Jesus Christ!" She mumbled bitterly.

"This is quite a turn of mood, even for you, Molly. You've gone from ecstatic to bitter and cold in under half an hour, I'm impressed, usually only madmen can do that,"

"Who says I am not afflicted by insanity also? I was insane enough, after all, to practically force my blood upon Pip- my own friend--"

"If you carry on with this self-pitying crap I'll blow your brains out, Blue," I snarled, roughly pulling the quilts and linen away from her and throwing it across the room, Molly sat up, cross-legged, in a thin blue nightdress and immediately she was met with a wave of self consciousness and annoyance. She stood up and glared up into my face.

"I will do what I please, Red, you are not my Master- I will not accept to be dominated by some egotistic male scum! I will pity myself as much as I like! I will regret my decisions for as long as I like and I will most certainly curl up in quilts in whatever room I like without someone like you coming in and interrupting my thoughts--"

"If that's what you call it," I grinned evilly. Molly looked at me in disbelief, usually the crude implications were created by her.

"You're a complete bastard," she snarled, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue and red and her teeth lengthening, the strange vampiric canines above her gently curving serpentine fangs glistened lethally with the promise of an enraged bite.

"Is it just self-pity that this room is reserved for, or are there other ideas thought here too?" Molly began to move away from me but I caught her arms and held her in place, locking her in my gaze.

"I do not know," Molly sighed breaking away from my gaze and looking at my boots forlornly, "I simply have this awful feeling- here," she took my hand and rested it to the left of where her heart was meant to be, I felt the slight pulse beneath her cool flesh, "I feel something, it hurts, and yet there is no pain there. I opened the door to the infirmary and I was hit by Pip's thoughts and a lack of thought from Faust- as I always get from that disgusting brute- but…there was something else in the stead of the emptiness as well, a maliciousness. And from the creature, that thing, it seemed to know something too, to know something evil was lurking in that scoundrel's head- I wish I could hear his thoughts! But I cannot! I could not hear mother's once the connection was severed, perhaps I cannot hear someone who is tainted by demon, perhaps a sullied mind is too broken for me to hear? But, either way, I have this feeling, this half-tangible pain. Before, I was wary of him, now….I have this feeling that if I say or do something wrong, he will hurt me-"

"Stupid creature," I interrupted, sighing, moving my hand from her heart and running my fingers across her collarbone, along the scar at her throat and then at the scars on her cheek, "Whose daughter are you?"

"Agaliarept, but I do not see how thi-"

"And what is Faust?"

"Human. But how-"

"Let me finish, Blue- how could a demoness as righteous and cruel as you be outdone by a meagre human, no, a weasel?" Molly chuckled, smiling one of her half smiles.

"Perhaps he'll offer me a nice goblet of holy water and will then shoot me,"

"I don't see how that would kill you."

"The holy water would slow my regeneration, if ingested, I would be left as dust for, perhaps, twenty or so second longer than usual and in that time he could quite easily collect my remains and imprison me in a crystal object." Molly chuckled half-heartedly. "Red?"

"Yes?"

"I am….I am…"

"Spit it out, creature,"

"I am….content with this arrangement," her gaze fell to the floor once more.

"Good, I quite like it also. But, there is the problem that Peter and Faust wish to talk to you about your results,"

"I do not feel like confronting two males this evening, nor tomorrow or the next- I shall just have to avoid them for a while." I chuckled, resting my hand at her neck, caressing her flesh with my thumb. She stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around my waist, her ear immediately resting over my heart. "You won't hear anything, Molly,"

"I know. But it is not a beat I'm listening for, it's something else altogether."

"I doubt a lifeless heart could produce any noise,"

"Who said I was listening to your heart?"

**A/N: Sorry it took an age. This chapter was so hard to write because I'm doing sooo many essays at the moment and my mind has been taken up by the disgusting issues of reality. Those who are American would not have heard of the case of Baby P over here, but..it's just brought me down so hard and because of it half a dozen other cases have come to light about basically the same thing. Social services here are crap. I'll give you a basic summary fo what happened. His mother, her boyfriend and their lodger basically beat and tortured him for a year. They took him to the hospital and everything and they were never really followed up by social services, and when they were they would cover his face in chocolate to hide the scarring, bruising and stitches around his mouth where they forced bottles into his mouth, to make it look like he was having fun. Baby P died aged 2? He had numerous broken ribs, a broken spine, numerous bruising and a tooth in his stomach. I was so distressed by this I had to leave the bloody room whenever it came on TV. Other cases are just as awful but that one sticks in my head the most, I don't know why and I don't want it in my head anymore. **

**Other things have brought me down too. Like the bankruptcy of Woolworth's (which is a fecking institution that's been with England since the 20s?) And Roseby's….god, recession sucks a-hole! AND! You've all heard about the shop assistant who got trampled by shoppers who were there for a holiday sale…that is just despicable, apparently they wouldn't even move aside to let paramedics through….he dies for their greed, basically. GAH! I'm in such a righteous "Some people don't deserve to live" mood this evening. I've tried meditating, even brought out those little Chinese balls that you spin in your hand and make little bell-noises with, but no, I'm just so…anyway.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! We have a new reviewer who should be joining us soon, Arathi. Is reading volume one as we speak and hopefully he/she will be joining us vair shortly. :D Thank you to Archsage, K.Y Hime, MissBunny, Fleeting Glance and hey! Nightfeathers and Fang! I haven't heard anything from you guyses in aaaaages- give me a bell, eh? It makes my day :D **

**Anyway, night! (exhausted. College tomorrow too*yawn*)**


	12. Snared Within A Pit of Leaches

-1**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter **(is there any point in saying it? Fanfiction has messed up my numerology anyway!) **Snared Within A Pit Of Leaches**

**Seras**

**A/N: Lucky me, I'm ill….urgh, seems Guildford is a cesspit of viruses and ailments at the moment. We're just breathing them from one person to the next ¬_¬ we need a fecking quarantine! But yes…you will probably find this chapter strange, both sad and strange, but, though this chapter hasn't been planned to a tee, there is just something I have to do to make me feel better. I hope you don't mind :D Read on and enjoy! 9I'm rather proud of the contrast between Seras and Molly POV, you'll probably think "why?" but usually I have to spend half an hour or so getting into Molly's mindset, but I just hopped right in :D)**

I was reading at the time, y'know, just the normal, basic stuff y'do when you're undead, bored and unable to sleep. It took me over half an hour to realise I was reading some lame-arse book on mythology upside-down and even longer to actually realise I understood, like, nothing in it. Curse my comprehensive, main-stream south-London "don't give a crap about how they turn out" education! I hurtled the book across the room and rolled over, clutching my pillow to me stomach in a desperate attempt to comfort myself.

I was so worried. Pip was…amazing…I knew I loved him, had told him so and then he'd said a load of French stuff and paraphrased with "yeah, ditto" - how romantic- which I found a bit of a let-down to be honest, y'know, 'cause everyone says the French know how to romance a lady and so far I ain't seen much romancing- but perhaps the fact that I loved him was some kind of warped romance? Either way: I loved him.

I loved the way he insulted my innocence and made lewd remarks….

His rude singing of that weird song…something about an Eskimo? And the Eskimo's …um…never mind. I could remember, at the time, I had a miniature heart attack and ran to Alucard for shelter from rude remarks and sexist comments- 'cause god knows I won't get any from him, he's too prim and proper for that kinda shit.

I thought about his face, before he was bitten, how it had glowed with life; he'd had lovely skin, slightly rough across his face from healed battle-scars and possibly acne scars, his eye was beautiful too, glistening with a permanently cheeky-and rather boyish- smile. I wanted to run my hands through his hair…which was strange 'cause I'd always thought that long hair was tacky and "grease-monkey/wannabe-grunger"-esque. Nah, I'd been a buzz-cut, muscle-man, hot-shot-cop kinda gal. But something about his hair and the way he acted, the…casualness about him, the organised disorganisation, made him stand out among the rest. Yeah, he was different.

I wanted him to be my first, I felt it within me, this deep yearning that went further than just mental but physical as well. But I'd never been able to tell anyone about the feels I'd had, like I could before Hellsing, I had no gal-pals to pow-wow with, to jabber on and on endlessly about "the new, buff, rugged and _French__"_ Captain I was now commanded by. Molly wouldn't've had any of it, I mean, c'mon, it's Molly! The most amount of feelings she's ever had were for fruit and salad and her fantasies consisted of castrating God himself with her bare hands…..no… I couldn't talk to her about men- she'd slice 'n' dice me before I could finish my sentence.

So, I couldn't talk about it and had been left with simply thinking about him, over and over and over and over…. Until the cow came home in a red duster and hat.

I gave in and pulled the coffin lid down, sighing sleepily even though my body still screamed "oy! I want sex! And I want it from your fit Captain! NOW!" A hand caught the lid as it came within an inch of closing and Molly pulled it back and looked at me curled up in pink Winnie-the-pooh pyjamas cuddling a pillow and a stuffed Tigger for dear life. "Oh, sorry, I did not realise you were still trying to sleep- would you like me to leave?"

"Nah, stay, I won't be getting' any sleep today." Molly winced and motioned for me to sit with her at the table. I plonked myself opposite her as she poured out a glass of blood for me, "Hungry?" I didn't get time to answer, she pushed the glass in front of me and watched as I lifted it uneasily and drank.

I searched her face, jealous of her bizarre but beautiful eyes and her delicately pale skin. I caught the look in her eyes, it wasn't the usual cold "couldn't give a toss" look it used to have, it was heavy with pity and sadness and guilt.

"You're guilty about Pip still, ain't y'?" Molly blinked and shook her head, she paused and slowly nodded, her face seemed to pale a bit more and her eyes glazed with…what?…were those feckin' tears?!?

"Oh, Molly, it really weren't your fault-" Molly lunged at me over the table and caught me before I could escape, her head buried into my neck.

"I am so sorry, my friend! So sorry!" I wrapped my arms around her hesitantly, fear squirmed in my heart as I patted her back and answered uncertainly.

"What about? It weren't y' fault. And besides, me and Pip are okay now-"

"I am so sorry, Seras! I…I said I would be the one to tell…but I do not think I can do this! How can you do it?" Molly seemed to mutter to herself into my neck.

"Molly, please, your scarin' me…" Molly pulled back and looked into my eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks, tinged with the black of her blood, her eyes glowed brightly, were a pleasant sky-blue and blossom pink, it was a softness I'd never seen in her eyes before, a…sadness. Oh, god….

"Pip..he…Pip is no longer with us, Seras, he turned for the worst and he attacked us and we had no choice…" The rest of what she said was drowned out by this internal screaming, my body started to shake and this heart-wrenching feeling ripped through my chest, it felt like I'd died all over again! But, strangely enough, I think I already knew as she came into my room, perhaps even before that? Was his body even cold? How long had he been dead and I hadn't known? How long had I been without him and not known? Why was Molly telling me this?

…….

Why was Pip bitten? Why did he have to follow _Molly? _Why did he have to try and save _Molly? _Why did _Molly _try to _save _him with her blood? …Why….

Was she taking pleasure out of this? I could see her now, laughing at me on the inside as her eyes did the usual boo-hoo motion and I was left, not numb, but overpowered by hatred and anger and sadness all at once- a wallop to my chest. I pushed her away sternly and stood up. "Get out." I ordered quietly, unaware of the wetness on my cheeks and the raking sobs echoing about the room that weren't Molly's.

I broke down. "GET OUT!" I screamed, grabbing the table, knocking bottles and books off the top as I hurled it at her. Molly was thrown into the wall, her eyes wide with sadness and surprise. "I SAID: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Molly stood up slowly, pulling a twelve inch splinter of wood out of her lower stomach. She screeched at seeing her own blood drenching the wood and ran at me.

"How dare you?" She screeched, slapping me and throwing me into my coffin angrily. "You may have lost your love but you aren't going to ruin something for me!" Her eyes glowed electric blue and blood red, her pupils were slits and her fangs had grown, the main set curved like snakes and the upper-upper set pointed and lethal like mine. She blinked, releasing me as I continued to sob, she exhaled, her eyes returned to the usual softness.

"I am sorry, you caught me off guard…I…Seras…I _am _sorry. And I can understand that you hate me, you believe it was I that led your lamb to the slaughter and his bitter end; take it out on me, Seras, ignore me and hate me forever, but just do not…do that again, understand?" Molly gave a tentative smile, still holding her stomach to stem the bleeding.

I didn't know how to react; I just nodded, numb from sorrow and shock and let her leave. I rolled over and heaved sobs into my pillow. Love was gone. And the sorrow began.

**Molly. **

Such a bizarre moment. The tunnels and corridors of the lower basement seemed endless and harrowing, every passageway was a labyrinth's turn a maze of darkness and all the time I felt this heightened sense of fear. So awful. So endless. Torment.

My stomach would not stop bleeding and I scurried away to the old library before Alucard would either sense my distress or smell my blood, thank God he never did.

I closed the library doors behind and teared towards my haven, a circle of silence where the world would not disturb me and I would not disturb the world. I tripped on one of the blankets and fell into the snare of the quilts, the fabrics felt rough and unreal and my vision swam in a blur of red. I begged under my breath that everything was alright….that everything would be fine. I pulled my hand away from the wound slowly and lifted up my shirt, noting that the bleeding had slowed, but I was still worried…..what if….?

It seemed I had been worrying so much, in my own silent haven, that I did no even realise Alucard had come in; it was only when the bowl in front of me gave off that scent of corpse and hummed quietly that I realised someone of greater power than mine had stepped into my threshold.

*******

I tried to tell him, but failed miserably. My tongue was tied when I meant to whisper to him, to screech out that secret that burnt a blackened hole on my tongue. The sky or ground seemed to claim speech whenever I meant to tell him and my eyes turned inwards at the despicable memory of his, where his mistress had lied to him. But I would not lie…I was not lying, I could not deceive him, my saviour, my…love? My very own Gabriel.

As he stood near me, his shadows loomed over me, his eyes gazed at me, penetrated me, made my heart quiver and pant, in deed, I was under his spell. His voice, like a sumptuous tokay, made me drunk, love-drunk, made me swoon and clutch him to me as if my legs were powerless, weak things- and, of course, they were. His white robe, tainted red with the blood of evil-doers, would wrap around me, cajole anything out of me- except that ever important secret!

I wanted him to just beat it out of me! I wanted him to hear my thoughts screaming the truth at him; and the truth burnt my tongue just as much as the silenced lie. If I had been an angel I had lost my wings and I was falling, falling, into a twisted darkness, a coiling river of writhing souls and lies and I was drowning, drowning. The lies were filling my lungs, my head, my blood, every vein and artery reeked of deception and I did not want to deceive him! Those who deceiveth his Lord's own Angel, His Lord's second right hand, faceth a world of gripping fire and harrowing sights of flayed flesh and dreadful beings of hatred. But I already faced them, ever night I faced them and theirs, every dream and every fight….- was I not fighting at His second right hand's side?! How could He flay me for that…

If it were not His hand that held the whip that flayed me, perhaps it was my own. Yes! I saw it now! It was a demonic tongue that was scolded, it was a demonic mouth that retained truthfulness! And the hand was human…but, still, the demonic mouth and the human body were still both mine and I was torturing myself.

The demon stood beside the weeping vision of human purity, it weaved thread through Her own mouth with a sordid smile of demonic deception and human stood dumbly aside flaying Her back and stomach and still the demon kept threading and weaving. But if they stood there now, what was I? Perhaps I was the mediator of the two, the ego, while the demon was (what did Freud say?) Id and my human was in fact my superego. But that could not be right! The Superego had conscience, too much to harm others, to maim whole families in restaurants and leave mothers on the side of the road in bloody masses! Or had that been the Demon in me?…This was too confusing! Demon heritage had ruined my own judgment and self-assurance, I could not understand myself. There was a part of me that fought for all the good things in the world, but to accomplish this it would burn and torture anyone remotely besmirched; so, I was righteous, either way. But the demon would stop at nothing to be good, and the human would only hurt itself to create goodness….

Everything was upside down! My demon was the angel and my angel was the demon! I was my fighting my angel, to keep the harmful truth from Gabriel, but in doing so was destroying him also. I was fighting the rest of the angels also.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down at his face, marvelling the hidden virtuosity beneath the mask of impiety and sadism- we all had our little problems, did we not? I could empathize with his sadism, I did not know its origins, but I estimated it came from a similar event that created mine, and looking back on his memories, it did. But the oldest ones had not warped him completely….

Hideousness that fair out-matched my own swamped my mind as I was able to recall that memory that has flashed before me. He had not always been this way. His first master had seen to it that he change, that he bend and mould himself into the monster he was now. His pain was far worse than mine because it was emotional also...so hideous... Righteousness reared its head and glared on, only just able to restrain itself and I suppressed it, barely, for mine, Alucard and Integra's sake. But, should I have been there...I would have saved him, repeatedly.

……How could he have forgiven his former masters that? I slipped my arm over his chest and my leg over his thighs and pushed my ear against his chest. I could hear it, the oppressed hum of conscience and soul and humanity. If only I could open it completely, what would happen then? Would he hate me for ripping off the stone he had melded around his heart? It was Alucard- he would. But I yearned to hear that humanity unleashed and free, to hear it as well as I would a newborn infant's first squawk, was that incredibly selfish of me?

I paused, hesitated nervously, then brushed my fingers over the locks of black onyx, so smooth and eyes opened, the rubies within his sockets immediately focusing on my face, I smiled as best I could though my stomach was tied in knots from the guilt of deceiving such a wonderful, beautiful being. "I don't think I've ever seen a less convincing smile, Blue; what's wrong?" I shook my head and rested my ear to his chest again. "Well, you're not usually so quiet with no reason, but, there is a reason.. and you just won't tell me," he mused aloud, humming thought for a second before roughly rolling me onto my back with him planted firmly on top, the quilts twisting around us, pulling us closer to each other.

I blinked out of surprise and gazed up at him, dumb from shock and excitement, "Will you tell me…now?" He asked silkily, his body moved against mine and my breath caught in my throat with another wave of excitement. "No?" He teased, his throaty voice running over my body like satin sheets. "How about…." he brushed his lips against mine, catching them briefly, "Now?" He finished. I didn't answer, but my body did, instinctively, my legs wrapped around his waist and my eyes glanced at his lips and eyes without my mind verifying that I had this sudden urge for his touch, his kiss, his taste.

"You're too hard to please," he chuckled, trailing kisses from my lips to my jaw and then along the pink scar that ran around my throat, the scar he seemed permanently intrigued with. I did not mean it, but a moan slipped from my lips as his sharp fangs nibbled my neck, the threat of them sinking in and killing me only heightening my excitement. "Now?" He whispered against my skin, chills ran down my hypersensitive spine as if commanded by his masterful voice and icy breath. A growl rumbled against my throat as he kissed down my neck and across my collarbone, then a little lower…

His thumb carelessly knocked the strap of my nightdress down my shoulder and his lips brushed the flesh there, and he let kisses trail across my collarbones again, to the other shoulder where he did the same thing. My heart began to pound hard beneath his lips, he noticed, letting his kiss linger to feel the slight reverberations of my pulse; his scent rolled over me, the smell of- if it were possible- power and self-assurance, the unnatural unsmell of the undead (vampires seemed to smell of something without a smell…It is not the smell of life, but the completely opposite, but not the scent of death either- it is the scent of shadows, as that is what the undead are, shadows amongst the lights of the living) mixed with the slight scent of rain and springtime blossoms- had he been standing outside in the rain earlier?

I still did not answer him and he moved the thin white material down over my breasts, "Will you tell me now?" I shook my head dumbly as he kissed my breasts, I could feel him tasting my flesh as he moved to the right of my left breast, nibbling ever-so slightly which sent shocks throughout my body- I had never done this with another person before. With Thierry it had been pleasant or passionate kisses, perhaps his hands would linger at my arms or rest at my waist (fully clothed of course) and he would stop and he would admire me and that would be it; I was a virgin and gentleness at the hands of a man was now alien to me. Was My Gabriel a man?

I cried out in surprise as I felt him tease my nipple between his teeth and with his tongue, my heartbeat stopped altogether as his hand rested on my stomach. A strange sensation hit my abdomen, flurries of iron butterflies seemed to spin around inside of me and I began to giggle- uncontrollably. How unfortunate. A mature five hundred year-old demon now laughed in the face of womanhood and Alucard was immediately halted by this. His eyes levelled with mine and he sighed.

"Is something funny?" I tried to breathe through the butterflies and fits of giggles that had now built up to a raucous laughter.

"I apologise…Red, I…I have…butterflies….it is…rather bizarre," I suppressed the laughter and sat up, immediately moving away from him and pulling my nightdress back up. I could feel his exasperated eyes at my back as I rested my hand on my stomach and felt the butterflies and flurries of happiness and euphoria subside. Everything was fine.

Alucard loomed over me, "Well, I'm going back to bed, have a good evening, Blue," I giggled as a flurry of euphoria hit me again and my stomach fluttered slightly.

"Good ni-" Alucard had disappeared and I was left in the library on my own. To him I must have seen immature, unready for any kind of sexual relationship, I sighed inwardly, I was ready…it just seemed that my body was not. Perhaps in a few months time…

But in a few months time perhaps I would be outcast from Hellsing Manor and left to cope on my own- oh, well, I had done it before, I could do it again.

I looked over at the television sitting in the corner behind an old armchair and decided my troubled mind would not rest for the day, too many thoughts raged on without my control and I did not want to have to wake up from a nightmare- I had had enough of those dastardly things.

I sat on the ground and watched the news, my mind still wandering on its own until a certain article caught my attention, the report was so horrendous, so evil and cruel and…unreal…no human could have done it.

An image of a three year-old boy looked at me and my heart lurched, the dark hair and his eyes so similar to my baby Jack, to the son I had lost to evil, freakish, mutant creatures and then the blacked out faces of the three evil creatures came up and my body shivered in anticipation.

Something seemed to snap, something that would not have snapped had it not been for the gift Pan had given me, the emotions within me reined supreme and I was to answer only to them. My body bent for them and my mind opened for them, allowing the harsh shards of humanity to slip in concentrated and burn like spirits as stone coldness sat heavy on my heart and mind. I was now blinkered by the dangerous human things, these emotions, drawn forwards and catapulted into the evening I had lost my son.

Though he had not been my own flesh and blood, I had cared for him as I would have my own, if he had grown up, he would have grown up mine, would have always called me mother. I would have seen him go to school, making friends, I would have seen to it that he was respectful to women and was caring and loving, understanding and cool; I would have taught him history and Latin- possibly- and he would have gone on to college and then university. He would have had a family, been a successful businessman; I had seen all this happening as he had grown with me in that one year and yet those thoughts, hopes and dreams had been snatched from me by the cruel hands of Fate and his minions, the freaks I later killed.

And, just as I had seen all that happen to my son, I saw the picture of the boy on the screen and saw exactly the same thing. It could have been my overactive imagination, but I saw him as a father, a kind man and loving husband, a lecturer at a college. Or perhaps these were premonitions of what could have been- it did not matter now, though, he was dead.

The poor thing had been beaten, over and over again and, him being so young, did not know any different and could not ask for help.

How could a mother do that to her own child? I was enraged. She was enraged….

My mouth began to salivate and my nails grew into black talons, I felt my tail curl around my sitting position as the spines shot out from my back and along my tail, I felt my face warp and my vision became bright and more acute, my senses came crashing in and I stood up. I knew what I had to do….

A/N: Would just like to point out, I was going to do this anyway…it just so happens that I'm doing it to this particular person….does that make me evil? If it does- flay me alive, at least _I__'__m _not torturing mine or anyone else's children!)

**7:30 am. **

**HM Holloway Prison "Holloway Castle" , Islington, London. Room S5,- Solitary. **

**Narrative **

The drab, mundane, redbrick building stood in silent unease amongst the other red bricks of other common buildings, the dull hum of life buzzed about the fences, unable to penetrate the peripheries of sin and transgression. Even the sun seemed unable to break through the boundaries to that god forsaken place, the sun seemed able to glimmer upon the windscreens of cars as they paused at the gates, but completely disappeared by the time they entered the aberrant threshold.

Within, one could hear the shouts of women as they woke up, the new row being created between hostile cell-mates echoed around the white washed brick walls and bare hall and corridors. Shouts and screams echoed down a corridor to the left of the main hall, the wardens sitting to either side of the corridor entrance gave each other exasperated looks, "She's at it again," the thinner, meaner of the two sighed. The smaller, pudgier warden shrugged and turned her attention to the book in her hand.

"Ah mean, 's'all well 'n' good screamin', but no-one ain't gonna listen to 'er, right, Vi?" The smaller still did not look up. "Ah suppose you ain't gonna talk to me now…" the thin woman picked her teeth agitatedly, "ah did ask you if you wan'ed it, Vi,"

"Look, Shirley, it isn't about the bourbon biscuit, ok? It's just…sometimes I prefer to read than talk to you." Shirley blinked and stood up from the rickety brown, plastic chair.

"Oh, ah see 'ow it is….I fought we was mates, y'know?"

"Shirley," Violet turned her head apathetically, her posh Surrey accent juxtaposing Shirley's Londoner dialect, "This isn't about whether or not we are friends, this is simply about--"

"The bickies?"

"Shirley…no, it isn't about food. I'm just really into this book and in," Violet rolled up her black jumper sleeve and consulted her watch irately, "twenty-five minutes we have to get everyone up and--"

"In all fairness, Vi, ah fink they's already up, y'know, what wiv 'er screamin' like a flamin' banshee-" Aloud bang echoed down the hall and Violet and Shirley both looked down the hall at the fifth cell to the left, they shared quizzical looks and returned to their work as the noise halted. "Fank God for tha', eh, Vi? Ah was beginning' t' get quite an 'eadache and everythin'."

"Oh, God forbid you get a headache." Violet muttered irritably as she roughly flicked the page over.

A strange pale figure stood over the screeching lump, its eyes glowed electric blue and a violent blood-red, its face was lengthened so that the jaw could open wide enough to swallow a head and house the long, slightly curved fangs of a serpent. The creature knelt down beside the inmate and turned her over to see her empty eye sockets, "I am not usually one for eating eyes, but yours seemed to call to me, I hope you do not hate me for it…of course you hate me for it!" Blood smeared the woman's face and still she screamed at the top of her lungs and still no-one came.

The creature closed its eyes and the screams slowed, building from whimpers and up, back up into full-bodied screams as the creature forced its way into the victim's mind and brutalised her emotionally, she had taken the memories of her beating and torturing her own son and warped them. Now the woman was her son and her son tortured her.

After a few more moments, which seemed to be hours for the poor, innocent victim, the creature decided that mental torture was not enough and dragged her to the centre of the small room where she broke each of her bones in turn….

**Molly**

I feel as if I am being dragged down, writhing and screaming, in a pit of leeches and scarab beetles. The emotions, which are usually so strong anyway, wash over me until I cannot breathe neutrality, until my lungs brim with anger or hatred or sadness, negativity tangible in my revitalisation to my blood; the oxygen I needed was no longer a gaseous element but an emotional toxin.

It is not me performing these heinous acts of barbarity, is it? I can feel the bones beneath my fingers, brittle and fragile, breaking like twigs and I feel that my hands are wet and there is a limb in my hand, but surely this is not me! I can feel the wine on my cheeks, feel the rumbling in my throat as she-I?- chuckles a low laugh and holds the human to the ground, my-her?- lengthy fingers wrapping around her throat and holding her against the tiles, the invigorating chill burning at the ball of my feet like burning coals and yet this sensation did not seem to return me to myself, nor wake me from this nightmare.

I had performed torture before, had enjoyed it, but it felt wrong now, probably because I could not control myself and I had always been adamant on maintaining self-control, to an extent. Here I am, ruining some poor soul and I cannot stop, my fingers are in her head, twisting her thoughts, twisting her limbs, twisting her shouts, hopes and dreams and this only seems to make me twisted. Twisted. Like a nightmare, destruction writhes, a body thrashes, a snarl echoes and teeth sever muscles and limbs and I awoke and I saw that the nightmare was me!

The room span, the walls moved in and the ceiling opened up and above I saw the eyes of my creator, a great monster with hideous acidic eyes of yellow and green, the flesh charred from his countenance to reveal his inner-structure, bone? I think not. Maggots, cockroaches…leeches. The leeches dropped in a quilt of shadows, clothed me and fed from me, draining humanity away to feed it to their Master as he tossed his head and cackled to the sky. Like Her, he was adorned with a crown of horns, a maw that of a canine and teeth like that of a serpentine creature, and I thought perhaps he could have been my father, and in deed, I could have been related to him, perhaps he was my greatest grandfather, perhaps he regarded me now, tainted with humanity, as a nuisance of his otherwise perfect descendents; I was the thorn in his side and as such should be removed, or attacked by his leeches and returned to my insanity as he wished.

Finally, I am certain I am myself, and I am left with the bloodied remains of the child-murderer and this strange feeling inside of me. A stirring. Inside my inner-demons were happy, their thirst for vengeance quenched and I quaked in anxious anticipation for the next bout of righteous torture.

**A/N: Well, I was going to have her kill someone in either this chapter or next anyway, it just so happens that external influences have come into play. That is my vengeance for baby P, his mother was a monster, end-of (and if she thinks she'll be out by Christmas she can go eat a blowfish! And I won't be paying for her new identity under the Police Protection act, that is for damn sure!) **

**And everyone else now thinks I'm all serious and shit…aaaaw hell, I ain't serious, just peeved that someone could be so cruel and not be fictional. I've decided that there will be two-four more chapters until part two, which is where everything EXPLODES and people DIE and get BURNT and the sky IMPLODES and alucard goes APE-SHIT and everyone KILLS EVERYONE Walter eats POPCORN and seras tries to eat ICECREAM lol. Im just playing, I wanted to put stuff in capitals so people just read those and thought I was balmy.**

**I did Laser Quest today! It is fecking awesome! For those who do not know, Laser quest is basically this room that is blacked out except the florescent paint and some flashy lights, there be smoke and there be loud remixes of rammstein's sonne and there be you rethinking your laser-quest gear:P I have highlighted hair- which glows in the dark apparently- I was wearing white- which glows in the dark- and I've never done laser quest before…I got 50 points, bad thing is everyone else got 200 and something lol. They ganged up on me! And I had a panic attack! (Jordan jumped out of nowhere and scared the shit out of- almost literally, I might add) AND AND! IT ROCKS! And I may be getting a job there :P there's a fitty working there, does beth have a chance? HELL NO! but will beth try? Well, yes, sir XD I'm not good with guys….in general I freak them out. And yes, Archsage, if you were to meet me in person you would probably shit yourself *evil grin* and/or just pick me up and put me in a corner and leave me there lol. **

**Anyway! **

**Nightfeathers! Fang! Still not hearing from you….I miss you…come back to me : ( lol. And everyone else- I still love you too! *pulls everyone to her almost plentiful bosom* HAHA anyway. Beth's eyes just fell out a bit….so...later dudes! **

Quickly though: Molly and Alucard didn't shag, they were just sleeping together. lol. Fully clothed. haha....ain't that a kicker!?


	13. Mission

**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 11/12?: Mission**

**Alucard**

I glared at the door angrily, "If you think I'm just going to stand out here like some kind of idiot then you are sorely wrong—" I moved to step through the wall but was immediately pushed back by some invisible barrier, "What was that?" I asked angrily. I heard the sound of Molly's wicked chuckle.

"A spell to repel men," she cackled back. "It is for the best, my friend; I believe you are in one of your moods!"

I scowled at the door and walked through the wall with more conviction, the sudden surge of power immediately breaking whatever enchantment Molly had endeavored to weave around the chamber to repel me. Molly immediately stepped between me and the bathroom where Seras had fled and slammed the door. "Molly, I have no argument with you—"

"I know very well of whom you seek to argue with, but she does not wish to argue back!" Molly placed a determined hand on my chest and glared up at me, her face softened as her tone quieted and she whispered, "She is mourning, Alucard, surely you can empathize with that need?"

"Molly, I haven't mourned for anyone in over four hundred years," I answered coldly, roughly gripping onto her shoulders and pushing her out of my way.

"Well, perhaps it is time you did, my friend, this permanent chill that inhabits your heart is not becoming of you," She stepped back in between me and the bathroom with her arms folded, her eyes blazing and her fangs bared in threat.

"Funny that, that quality seems to have been the thing that had you intrigued and captivated by me," Molly scowled deeply and shook her head.

Seras had locked herself in her room for a week; she had missed two missions, disobeyed me countless times, ignored my orders and commands and even with my countless threats and bouts of verbal and mental abuse she still shrank away to the shadows of her chambers. Molly had been silent in the matter until three days ago, when I had "crossed the line" with my insults. When I replied, "How have I crossed the line?" Molly replied tersely, "With a skip and callous jump, arsehole!" Needless to say, her mood with me had not thawed since, but I would get around to that once I had Seras back outside in the evening, blowing up freaks and Things and ripping apart ghouls.

Molly let her arms drop and regarded me with a curious look, "Perhaps we can come to a compromise?"

"What do you suggest? Hypnosis? That way both of us will be quite happy—"

"I do not think so, Mister Alucard," She replied with apathetic venom, a roll of her eyes and the raise of her eyebrows. "How about, I take Seras's place for a bit—"

"You're already doing that." I answered exasperatedly.

"Mmm, and it works, does it not, sir? So, without further ado, I reckon you could put me to work right about now, hmm?"

"It isn't that she isn't working. It's her blatant—"

"Emotion? Alucard, do you have a phobia of emotion?" Molly gasped mockingly and chuckled. I slipped my hand around her neck and roughly pushed her down on the nearest surface, the sudden aggression took Molly by surprise and she fidgeted and squirmed beneath my hand, our faces barely an inch apart.

"No…I quite like emotion—in humans—I do not expect it from a fledgling of mine. She should be able to reign in that pathetic humanity by now!"

Molly and I glared at each other aggressively, her eyes blazing electric blue and blood red and her gaze did not falter, her heartbeat slowed to a stop and her eyes narrowed. I felt her body tense only a little and I realised she was readying herself to attack me, like a snake recoils before it attacks or falls deadly straight and still before swallowing its prey.

She darted towards me suddenly and I parried her attack easily, laughing and drawing out my gun and blowing her head off into a flurry of sands before she reformed and fell to the ground, clutching her heart. Seras kicked open the door and glared at me with bloodied eyes, "Stop it! Fine! I'll fuckin' come out if it means you two will just shu' up and stop fightin'!" She sighed and wiped away the remnants of blood in her eyes before looking down at Molly, "Oi, Molls, y'alright?" Molly nodded slowly, her eyes wide with surprise as she glared at the flagstones and slowly lifted her right hand to her gaze with a flinch.

Her fingers were blue, the flesh beneath her nails purple while her other hand still clutched her chest and the sudden loud and increasingly rapid beating of her heart broke through the tirade of negative thoughts from Seras. "Molly?"

"This is absurd…" She gasped, her hand reaching up to grab hold of me; I caught her hand in mine and lifted her up, she swayed on the spot and just as abruptly as it had started, her heart stopped completely and her eyes flew wide.

**Seras**

Just great. Fuckin' fab! Molly's dead! She doesn't have an 'eartbeat or nothing.

She's looking at me now with a confused look and I feel her in my head asking me what this sensation is. "You're 'avin' an 'eart attack," I answered back, taking her other hand and escorting her to the nearest chair. Her heartbeat returns to normal and she relaxes into the chair and smiles, "Or not."

"Oh, how thrilling! How positively marvellous! I think I would like another one—" Alucard bursts into a fit of laughter behind me, making me jump with the uncharacteristic noise, he's clutching his chest and bent forwards like a maniac, it remind me of the day those Nazis declared war on everything we stood for….fuckin' creep.

"You are the only person I've heard say they would like a heart-attack!" Molly giggles a little and rests her hand over her heart to the opposite side of where it should have been.

"Well, it is interesting, it feels quite nice."

"Molly, shut up before Count Shoots-A-Lot tries to give you another one," Alucard dips his hand into his duster teasingly, his grin broadening. "Master, I think it best we take Molly up to see Izzy,"

At this statement both Alucard and Molly chimed "No!" and glared at me and then at each other.

"Actually, I think I will go to see Faust," Molly sniffs, standing up with a slight wobble and walking towards the door purposefully. Alucard grabs her around the waist and throws her over his shoulder, "I don't think so, Little Blue."

"You impertinent pig! Unhand me, you…you…male piece of scum!" Alucard chuckles and walks through the wall, their shouts echo down the hall and I'm left, once again to my thoughts.

It came back like a wave of despair, it felt like my heart was a broken rotting thing and a fist was repeatedly tearing it out of me. Tears welled in my eyes and I forced them back angrily, grabbing my harkonnen and storming out of my room, angrily kicking my door closed. Well if they wanted Seras back, she'll come back and she'll kill the bastards that killed Pip!

----------------------------------

**Alucard**

For over two weeks I had been left to the tedious evenings, the darkness that, usually so entertaining, just bored me and dragged on and on and on; but salvation had come in the form of two attacks, one in the Japan Centre in London and the second in Soho. We'd attended the scene of the Soho attack first, simple really, not worth any effort, a gibbering wreck of a freak had lost contact with its partners and was left to its own devices—and had been eaten by Molly after only two days of independence.

The Japan Centre had been far more interesting in comparison. Walter had been able to find out the about the gaggle of strange beings through an old friend of his, who worked at the centre as a night security guard- just before his head had been ripped off. I hadn't seen Walter angry in over five years, but the anger in his voice as he called me to let me know of the other attack was all too apparent; I could almost hear the phone cracking in his grasp to chorus with the malice layered in his voice.

Molly, ever the intuitive creature, somehow managed to pick up on my need for vengeance and allowed her skin to thicken and scale, her bones to snap and warp and her eyes to burn malevolently beneath the curtain of blood red hair. Seras glared up at the ceiling, her eyes darting around to take in the surrounding areas and upstairs floors, she shifted her harkonnen uneasily in the silence, the only noise coming from a single operating escalator which hummed and clicked ominously in the darkness.

"Isn't it quiet," I chuckled to both women. Molly stepped over to the escalator and looked into the darkness. I could hear a heartbeat off towards a restaurant, its tempo slowing into a slow waltz and finally struggling at the peripheries of death. Molly sniffed and grinned animalistic ally, Seras watched with an icy glare and edged over to the stairs, where her eyes began to glow bright red in the darkness as the weak moonlight filtered through thick clouds of smog and rain over the skylight. Molly edged up the escalator slowly in a crouch as I moved up to the first floor soundlessly, my foot immediately found a pool of blood which pooled her and was then smeared across the floor and down the wide corridor past the empty shops.

_**It seems we'll looking for them up here, ladies.**_

Sands reformed beside me and Seras appeared at my side. _**Each of us will take one of the corridors which eventually join up in the second part of the precinct and the courtyards. We can corner them or at least scare them into the courtyard where we can round them up and kill them en masse. **_

_I love massacres. _Came Molly's chilling reply.

_I don't give a shit, so long we make 'em pay. _

We split up, Molly took the left corridor; I took the centre where the blood trail made an attack apparent; and Seras took the right corridor, quickly disappearing in a blur of animalistic instinct and vengeance.

I walked leisurely down the corridor, whistling cheerfully in a cruel hope to scare them, the sound bounced off the walls and marbled floors. I paused in my pace as the blood trail stopped and hand prints appeared across the shutters of the shops and the walls and ceiling; there were two blood trails now and, as I followed them, they disappeared as well and handprints appeared instead of them and, finally, footprints by the dozen appeared coming from the staff doors to either side of me.

I found it hard to believe that so many of these Things—whether they were the Things, ghouls or freaks was yet to be seen- could go unnoticed and so quietly. I could not hear their mournful, harrowing calls and moans, I couldn't hear the noise of their clumsiness and shuffling feet and I couldn't hear the shouts of the freaks that usually accompanied the ghouls.

I continued whistling and followed the footprints, scuffed in places, down past the little shops and boutiques and turned the corner into the courtyard. A small fountain trickled quietly in the centre of the concrete, benches stood around it, with bricked flowerbeds lined around the large clearing. The kiosk at the end of the courtyard stood silent beneath the watery light of the moon through the skylight and the two other corridors, which the ladies had followed, opened out behind it to either side of the row of shops. The air was rife with the stench of ghouls and the Things which were a more developed form of ghoul, the repulsive stench of death and entrails lingered on their breath and clothes, the ripe reek of their polluted, engineered blood filled my nostrils with impudent dominance over the smell of Molly.

The eerie silence would have been seen as dubious had it not been for the little scuffle earlier on in the evening. Molly's silhouette stood against the wall of the corridor, while Seras was positioned under the shade of the kiosk roof, the harkonnen just visible in its lethality as it poked out into the light. _Red, why is it so quiet? Walter said there were at least thirty or forty of them and the things we fight usually are nowhere near as quiet as they are now. _

_**That's what I was just thinking. **_

Molly's silhouette disintegrated and Seras was thrown into the kiosk wall as blood pooled onto the marbled floor. I heard the silence of another bullet and quickly dodged it, pin-pointing my attacker's position, a dark corner beside another staff entrance. And, as soon as I had him and killed him, the rest seemed to pour into the precinct from nowhere, dropping from the corners of the ceiling, crawling out from under benches and leaking in from the corridors we had just patrolled.

They seemed to be coming out of the walls themselves. It hadn't bothered me at the time, but their guile and slyness concerned me later on.

Molly reformed near to the fountain and immediately began her work, bringing out her sword and cutting the creatures down as they advanced upon her, guarding Seras as she lined up her harkonnen to take out several at a time. I shot the creatures, swiftly reloading my magazine repeatedly as each creature was shot, but they did not seem to stay down for long.

_They're like the creatures at Llewenden-Murray, we'll have to completely destroy them for them to stop bothering us. _Molly called out to me as she reheated her sword and lunged at two creatures, tearing into them with animalistic glee. Seras's eyes began to glow brighter and soon enough she joined in, cackling along with Molly as they tore open the creature's arteries and snapped their bones. Their attitude towards the Things was quite contagious and it would have been stupid to continue wasting bullets on things that needed to be _destroyed _entirely.

Molly and I took pleasure in ripping off each limb in turn, she seemed content enough to drink their blood and devour their organs but to Seras and me the blood was rotten and would have left us feeling groggy and, dare I say it, ill for a good week after, but in Molly's ravenous hunger she no longer seemed picky.

Seras cackled, her body moving in a blur as each limb on every creature around her snapped and was torn off successively; she growled and ripped off skin, blood spattered the floor, lumps of flesh skidded across the ground.

Blood painted Molly and Seras's bodies, Molly's corpse-coloured flesh and scales glistened with the darkened red of congealing blood and, as her own blood was mixed with it, she called it back to her, while Seras danced around painted red in her madness, unwittingly becoming the monster she had fought against.

Molly crouched close the ground, her tail whipped out and broke a nearby creatures legs while her large jaws clamped down on a headless body nearest her that still fought to shoot at her. The creature shot her in the face and at first she fought against regeneration, possibly experimenting with her new gifts, and let her own blood mix with the creatures and splash against the protruding organs. She disintegrated, the creature followed suit and was incorporated in her own regeneration as she let spattered her own blood over the creatures nearest her and allowed them to shoot her, once again she was reformed but this time with two new appendages—two new arms at her ribs.

I tore into them mercilessly, reveling in the sheer carnage of it all as blood spattered the glass of windows, the marble of the floor, the brick of the flowerbeds and the steel of the benches and the fountain started to turn red with the blood in it; arms, heads and other appendages, as a result of Molly's barbarism, floated in the water and hung over the edge of the fountain.

There were perhaps four left and Seras and I destroyed these, pride swelling where my heart should have been at seeing my fledgling taking pleasure in the vampiric luxuries of unlife for the first time in far too long.

Organs and limbs littered the floor around us and Seras stood in front of me fighting hard against the urge to lick the polluted blood on her hands. Molly stood by the fountain, holding her hand over the water as a single droplet of her black blood dripped into the water and the pink immediately turned a deep violet and burgundy; she shifted and the water within the bowl disappeared to be replaced with small pools of water at the bottom of it. The limbs hung around the edge turned to dust, as did the blood stained floor around her, she held her hand out over the blood-soaked floor and turned the pools to dust.

"Isn't that a waste?"

"I cannot absorb anymore," she answered vaguely, her voice far off and dreamy, though somehow abrupt. I turned my gaze back to Seras as she doubled over; blood flew from her mouth, the clinical smell distinct amongst the usual smell of her blood.

"I told you not to drink it, Police Girl," I scorned languidly, my mood settled into bliss for the evening. Seras sat down on one of the benches, her clothes sticking to the dusty steel cleaned by Molly only moments before.

"Urgh, master, I feel awful," she moaned, doubling over again. I pulled a bag of blood out from my duster and threw it into her lap.

"Drink that, hopefully it'll help. If not, it's your own fault." Molly clicked around the courtyard, humming to herself and taking pleasure in the good acoustic of the precinct. She began to sing full-heartedly, of course she chose one of my favourite operas: Goethe's _Faust. _Morbid, I know, but its storyline is just quite ironic and fascinating to me.

Molly sang Faust first monologue beautifully, though confused the finally note, bringing it up rather than down, "You're getting it mixed up with The Hidden Chorus of angels, Molly, it ends higher,_" _I sang the final line, Molly's contented though half-smile broadened.

"You sing beautifully, have I told you that?"

"Occasionally," Molly chuckled, skipping towards me, her talons and claw clicking against the marbled floor, her second set of arms wrapped around her stomach. "Has the blood affected you also, Molly?" I asked, noticing her arms around her middle. Molly blinked and glanced down, immediately unfolding her arms.

"No, not at all…um…actually, Red, I um…am…um…quite well." Molly's smile faltered. "I wonder if I shall return with a single pair of arms…" she mused aloud, disappearing to find her clothes and return to human form.

Seras drained the bag hungrily and brought her knees to her chest, "Do you feel better?" I asked, dusting off the seat and sitting beside her, crossing my ankle over my knee.

"Nowhere near, they still need to pay for what they done," she replied quietly, not taking her eyes off her knees, her arms still pushed against her stomach as the unpolluted blood sought to dilute the potent poison she had ingested foolishly.

"I prefer it when you're like this, you're much more fun," Seras wrenched her eyes away from her knees and glared at me with contempt and disbelief.

"You don't give a shit, do you? You don't give a shit that for the next…whatever number o' years y' gonna see people die horribly and tragically and that you might actually care for 'em—"

"I "don't give a shit" because I don't care about them, Seras, and you would do wisely to follow my example," she continues to glare at me, her eyes glittering with remnants of red rage and sparkling with ruby tears. "If you attach yourself to them, Police Girl, you will not last as one of the undead—"

"Who says I want to be undead anymore?" She cried, immediately wrenching her gaze away from me, "I'm tired of livin' up t'your expectations. I'm tired of bein' told I'm not allowed to feel nothin' for anyone, of havin' to separate meself from humans just because…because…"

"—we eat them." I finished for her. The anger seemed to drain away from her and was replaced by sadness. "Seras, you may not understand it but this is the way of life, something is always being eaten or killed by something else. It's the same with humans, we are the top of the food-chain, and it would serve you well to remember that."

"Master, you don't understand—"

"Oh, and Pip understood so much better?" I snapped. "Of course I understand! I wasn't always like this, you fool, all vampires go through the exact same thing, don't think you're so different. You're an idiot for seeking humanity when you are nothing like it, you are not weak, you are strong, ruthless—"

"Heartless! Cold! Alone!—" Seras stood up and wheeled around to glare down at me, I stood up also and raised my voice to match hers.

"Fast! Powerful! Free from the bonds of humanity!" Our voices rang out around the precinct, echoing outwards and onwards until the weak echo of shouting accompanied a series of shouts and a scream. Seras and I gave each other a quizzical look, our argument, for the moment, put on hold and the present events taking up priority. Seras heaved the harkonnen over her shoulder and ran to keep up with me as I sought out the source of the noise.

Blood spattered my face as I stopped at the entrance to the Centre, the automatic doors were locked but Molly had either found teenagers that had been hiding within the precinct or she had taken them in from outside. But judging by the two teenagers left outside smacking their fists against the glass, it was more likely that she had done the latter.

"Oh….my God…" Seras gasped as Molly's hands blurred as she snapped every single bone, ripped off flesh and ripped out muscles and arteries. She began to shudder as she opened her bloodied jaws at the last teenager. Seras and I rushed at her, grabbing her arms to stop her madness and still she fought against us, her limbs turned to dust to evade our attempts to pin her. There were no thoughts from her, she was silent, not even the crackle or hum of her mind could be heard in her frenzy—it was instinct that she kill these adolescents.

I thrust my hand forwards as the last remaining teenager screamed blue murder and crawled into a shadowed corner, still screeching madly as Molly fought to finish her off, my fingers sunk into either side of her spine and black blood flooded my hands and floor. Molly thrashed madly as my fingers dug in harder, until I felt her discs begin to compress and disfigure.

"Master, no! You'll kill 'er!" My other hand wrapped around her throat tightly, restricting the blood-flow to her brain until she fell limp in my arms, dust flurries ripping apart and then reforming to create the humanised Molly. Seras looked around the entrance with wide eyes, blood smeared the glass, the walls and the tiles, the red now turning black as Molly's blood polluted it. The blood disintegrated into dust.

Molly stirred, her pale, naked body shivered on the cold tiles as she raised her head, her eyes immediately finding the last adolescent. "I do not suppose you meant to do it, did you? 'It was an accident'—liar!" The girl whimpered clawing at the walls, her clothes covered in dust.

"Wh-what are you! You monster!" Molly faltered.

"I am a monster?! You could have stopped them, but no! Because of you a mother and child are dead!" Molly lunged forwards but was quickly halted by my hands wrapped in the rope of her hair and at her throat, I pushed her onto the ground. "Stop this madness, they are innocents—"

"No-one is innocent! They are all corrupt!" She screeched, she paused and smile demurely, "Let me kill her, please, Red, she has seen too much now, we might as well kill her and those two out there…please." I kept my face blank but gripped her throat tightly.

"Integra's going to kill you, Molly,"

"Master, what are we going to do—oh, shit! Those two outside are making a run for it!"

"Keep your eye on Molly, don't let her out of your sight for a minute," I growled, throwing Molly back down upon the cold tiles.

I caught up with the youths easily enough, just before they got out into the open and, after a few moments, was able to wipe their minds of what they had seen and replace it with a bizarre memory of them leaving the other three to get some chips and returning to find they had left.

I returned to the Centre to do the same to the girl and found that Seras and Molly were nowhere to be seen. I sneered, if Seras had become all sentimental and let her go I would see to it that both women would be eternally apologetic for it. I returned the girl outside, leaving her outside a hotel where she would be able to call a taxi or, if she was stupid enough at this time of night, walk home.

Molly and Seras were sitting on a bench beside the car, Molly was curled up against Seras who draped her arm around her shoulders and whispered things to her. "I suppose this means you're repenting for the two innocents you just killed?" I asked coldly. Molly looked up from Seras' shoulder, her eyes glassy with tears. She ignored me, stood up and disappeared in flurry of sands.

"Why do you have to be so bloody cold?" Seras glared at.

"She just killed innocents which we were not ordered to kill, I don't see why I have to be compassionate."

"Couldn't y' see she was scared?" Seras glared at me.

"Crocodile tears," I sneered in answered. "Come on, Seras."

Seras put up no argument when I sat in the driver's seat and started the car, her mind was elsewhere. "Are you going to tell Integra?" She asked as we hit the busy roads of late-night London, the lights glaring down on us and glancing off the shiny body of the car and the windscreen, the blare of horns and people screeching in the streets was only slightly muffled from inside the car.

"No." I replied finally, Seras relaxed in her seat. "Why are you so relieved?" I asked, "It's not like you two are particularly close, especially after Pi—"

"Well, she's in a bad place at the moment,"

"'She's in a bad place at the moment'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, if you listened to her once and a while and wasn't all loomy she'd feel a load better! Besides, I don't blame her for Pip's death—"

"Liar."

"Okay, I blame her a little, but at the end of the day, Pip chose to be what he was and he was bloody…good…at what he…did." I could hear the pathetic tears in her voice as her voice broke and she turned away from me and glared out of the window, desperately forcing the tears from her eyes and focusing all her attention on the groups of people outside. "Why do you think there were so many of those things at the Japan Centre?"

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that those things are worse than freaks and ghouls,"

"I know. Humans would never be able t'kill them, you 'ave to tear 'em to pieces for 'em to die completely. We'd need an army of demons or summint to destroy a load of them, it wouldn't be nuthin' like before."

"And then there are those strange Obedient Creatures, coupled with the Things and the vampires that can allegedly run around in the sunlight…it makes quite a formidable foe to fight." I drummed my fingers upon the steering wheel rhythmically at the red lights, resting my elbow on the window ledge and rested my head in my hand listlessly. A girl sitting in the front seat of the car nearest my window looked at me with an open mouth, she smiled and waved hyperactively. Seras turned back around and caught the look on my face and the strange girl next to me, she sniggered and waved back. "I think you've jus' made a fan club." She sniggered, "Smile and wave, Master, be friendly." I glared at Seras and she immediately returned her gaze to the lights.

I turned back around to the teenager in the other car, she'd wound down her window and winked at me lustily, my grip on the wheel tightened and I narrowed my eyes at her, taking a cigarette out of my pocket, briefly letting my fingers rest on the cold skin of Jackal, I popped one in my mouth and lit it unashamedly. This seemed to repel her interest immediately. The lights changed and she shouted out of her window, "Don't like smokers—they can't get i' up!" Seras fell silent purposefully and began to fidget in her chair as I sped across the intersection and past the red rover with the longing teenager in it.

My mood did not improve by the time we returned back to the Mansion, and Molly did not come back for quite some time either, her whereabouts were a mystery to everyone as dawn approached and as the sun rose high in the sky by mid-day, nor did she return by the next evening, or the next.

**A/N: End. Right there is either going to be two or one more chapter before part two and the fun begins :P Molly's going crazy…why? Where did she go? What did she do? Who did she see? What did she tell Seras? What do the Doctors want to ask her?…..so many questions….and I won't be answering them for some time :P that's why you love this fic though :P**

**Loving all the reviews I'm getting, keep them coming, readers! **

**Marie: Hope you don't mind that I updated two chapters, I just needed to update XD you get an itch for it, y'know? Thanks again! **


	14. Confess?

**Part One: Behind Closed Doors**

**Chapter 13 but 14: Confess? **

**Alucard. **

**A/N: This goes back a couple of days from the end of the last chapter, hope that isn't too confusing XD **

**15****th**** May 7:00pm (I would also like to point out that part two will mostly be relying upon dates and times :P- chronology rules, don't it?) (another thing which Marie pointed out, Integra is now smoking cigarettes- cigars are too expensive for her. though, admittedly, cigarettes aren't muh cheaper, though they come in bigger packs :P)**

Molly had been missing for three consecutive days, she'd missed another two missions and was quickly becoming one of Integra's least favourite subordinates. With every hour that Molly was missing Integra would become more set on the idea of just "letting her go"; of course, had I told her what had happened that evening, the meaning of "letting go" would be somewhat different—a firing squad perhaps….

Integra and I stood outside the garage as the Audi and Rolls Royce crawled towards the gates, Integra inhaled the cigarette smoke hurriedly, her eyes cold and narrowed, her pulse high and her mind knotted with worries and frustration which she seemed content enough to channel towards Molly's absence.

"So, I take it Forde-Meadows is still adamant that we've outlived our purpose?" Integra exhaled the cigarette smoke into the air and turned her cold gaze onto me, she pushed her glasses up her nose and motioned for me to walk with her around the grounds. "Yes, Servant, our budget has been cut further, and I have had to make a further twenty men redundant, coupled with the Captain's recent demise…" Integra sighed, "The Geese are disorganized, there is talk of them all leaving and, to be entirely honest, it would do us well if they did. Jesus Christ, my father would be turning in his grave if he knew about all this." Integra's jaw clenched, her pace quickened as twigs snapped beneath her feet and we entered the practise field and continued across the fields towards Hellsing Manor's own cemetery near an old medieval church which had since fallen into disrepair.

The night sky was a majestic violet, the beauty of the heavens was only intensified by the clarity of the skies; there were hardly any clouds, and the air seemed to take on that sweet and ripe scent as spring ascended into Summer. Save the dull drone of vehicles upon the motorway only a few moments away and the raucous coming from the terrace where the Geese were playing cards and discussing their situation, the evening was silent and rather eerie, but beautiful and dazzling nonetheless.

"It isn't your fault that such misfortune has befallen the Hellsing Organisation, Integra, economic strife is leaving many in quite a quandary at the moment." Integra snorted in an unladylike fashion.

"It's not just economics that threaten Hellsing's usually meticulous organisation and justice, it's its subordinates. Molly's been gone almost four days now," I quashed the anger that began to boil in my chest, both at Molly for making Integra think badly of her and at Integra for thinking badly of Molly when all she had done was follow out Integra's orders—though putting a rather creative spin on the methods of annihilation and taking justice to the extremes.

"With no word at all to explain her absence—Do you know anything about this, Alucard?" She continued, wheeling about, her penetrating gaze falling onto me; she stood in a pose of aggression and offence, her eyes looked out from dark circles and red rims, her skin seemed paler, her facial expression was drawn.

I felt compelled to tell her the truth, that Molly was beginning to lose the battle against her demonic half, that she had slaughtered two innocents and had fought to kill a third, but, for some reason, I was able to keep this to myself and the bond between Master and Servant seemed to bend in favour of me. She shook her head and continued the trek up to the church. "It's alright, Alucard, you can return back to the Manor if you want. I think I would rather go for a walk on my own for a bit—I need to think."

I returned to the den, one of my recent haunts, and turned on the news absent-mindedly, gazing at the screen with disinterest, my mind elsewhere as reporters announced a further slump in the stock-markets. Money did not interest me, I had no need for it and so it was only a matter of time before my attention was completely captivated by the present dilemma.

As Integra's servant I was compelled to tell her everything, not just because of the oath to serve, but also because of the blood and magic that bent me into a tool for the Hellsing family to use as they pleased. Though, saying that, I was able to keep a few things to myself…but things that affected Hellsing were not included here.

Molly affected the Organisation, always had, one way or another.

At first it was simply because she could have revealed the vampire situation to the world; then it was because she was one of our temporary subordinates. To top it off, we found it was her blood that was being used to manufacture harmful chemicals and medicine. Then it was her permanent placement here and finally her demonic heritage. She was the daughter of a Demon general, no less than Agaliarept of The Inner Circle himself, a demon who had whittled his way into every occult book possible, though under various names.

Perhaps I should have killed her as soon as I found out about her background. Integra still does not know, she doesn't know that Molly is also Anais Molyneux, the French Vampire that fought against her master for over three hundred and fifty years,that she is related to such a high-ranking demon, or even that she was born from a vampire. All she knows is that Molly is a demon intent on the destruction of Freaks, ghouls and evil vampires and all perversions of justice in general.

"…_.finally the Met. has released a statement as to the murders of forty different criminals within Her Majesty's own prisons…" _I glanced up, my interest immediately captured and I found myself turning up the volume, not because the words of the reporter were distorted but simply for the sake of listening, to hear the words she said that much louder and, to me, said with more conviction.

"…_among the forty criminals _slaughtered_, are paedophiles, rapists, child-abusers and child-murderers. The Police believe that the deaths of these men and women are part of a scheme of mass murder amongst vigilantes all across the UK. Murders taken place on the 9__th__ of May included Frank Mills, an infamous paedophile, Maxine McLaughlin, a child murderer, Sarah Patterson, mother of Baby P, Graham Farrell, Miss Patterson's boyfriend, Timothy Lynch, Farrell and Patterson's lodger and Jane Saunders, the midwife that killed over forty new-borns in her five years as a midwife. The time between each death was averaged at about fifteen minutes, the prisons themselves were at a minimum of sixty miles apart." _

My eyes narrowed as she continued. "_….the other 34 murders took place on the 11__th__, 12__th__, 13__th__ and most recently last night. Police are still trying to calculate how many, exactly, have been killed by these vigilantes, with other suspicious deaths being linked to these recent murders. The attackers are incredibly brutal and all the victims are said to have been maliciously tortured before their deaths. I have one of the prison wardens, Shirley Chapman, of H.M Holloway Prison to comment on these recent events…." _A rather rough looking middle-aged woman appeared on the screen, grinning with tobacco-stained teeth. _"'Me and Violet were looking after the solitary corridor where Miss Patterson 'ad 'ad to be placed 'cos the other prison mates weren't too 'appy with her child-abusing' ways. But she was always screamin' and runnin' a' the door, we 'ad the idea tha' she was tryin' to plead insanity or summint, but we never fell for i'. Anyways, we didn't realise her screams were actually because she were bein' _attacked….._"_

Maliciously tortured….child-abusers…rapists…it had Molly written all over it, and what with the time differences between each death it just seemed to verify my suspicions—Molly was fast when she Shifted, she could have done all those murders. And then there was also her disappearance and for the last three evenings far more people have been killed than before.

Anger ensued, how could she be so _careless_? Out of all the little tricks she knew, she decided to _torture_ them? She could torment human minds easily enough, why not just torment them into suicide? Or torment their minds until their bodies gave up? Her tactlessness aggravated me, not least because Molly's own crusade for Justice would surely be noticed by Integra and, once she had found out _who_ was torturing these criminals she would kill Molly and blame me.

Weren't we close? Shouldn't I have noticed that she was losing her mind over Justice, that she began to become more malicious and sadistic with each mission and every practise duel? Surely, I would be blamed for Molly's little indiscretion.

It seemed Molly had gotten herself into quite a quandary, I could hear the order now "Alucard, I command you to kill Molly, I don't care if you two are close—kill her on sight."

I sat back in the sofa and imagined how I would do it—how would I do it? Molly's pain threshold was increasingly high, though her Achilles heel, her spine, offered a way to get at her quite easily, but the spine was such a vital organ and I knew from experience that regeneration at her core took far longer than anywhere else in her body.

Molly sat in the old library, sitting cross-legged with her back to me, quietly humming to herself, her red hair shining as the firelight cast a new glow to it, I was fixated on her hair, the colour, the glow, the unnatural glistening. It made my jaws water, the scarlet of her hair seemed to imitate blood and I crept towards her slowly, savouring each silent step, reveling in the rapture that came from thinking about just slitting her spine and watching as the blood washed down her….

I reached out, her head turned, "Good evening, my friend, you've been awfully quiet lately, have I unwittingly offended you in some way?" Her voice, quiet and soft, stopped me in my tracks; she sounded guilty and just like that I felt a twinge in my chest, where my heart should have been.

The image disappeared from my mind's eye, the sudden blare of a raucous subtitle to some stupid police show flooded in around me, accompanied by the light crackle of the fire and the distant sound of shouting. The throbbing remained, the dull ache alien to me save when I thought about Her and the longing and loneliness of a human was just able to brush the peripheries of this cold shell.

"…'_Who says it is your heart I listen for so intently?'…" _

Pale blue eyes flashed up in my mind's eye, the smile at her lips doused in her eyes, and her mouth opened, her tongue poised for a single word that would never be heard. Her body rolled away from me, and her eyes looked up, cold, vacant, empty, dead.

The more I thought about the order that may come soon, the more I realised I may do it, but with a sort of guilt. Could I really destroy the one existing person who knew me so well? She knew my memories, my old fears, she knew about Her, just as I knew about Thierry and we were both so similar, but so dissimilar. How could I destroy her? I realised that, though I took pleasure in simply tormenting her casually, with no real ideals of destroying her, torturing her with the mind to slaughter her would cause me only guilt.

In the past she had thrown herself, though needlessly, in front of bullets for me.

Her body slid into view as a bullet flew through the air, blood spattered my coat as the bullet lodged in her shoulder and she killed the offender, first shooting him in the crotch, waiting for a moment, as was customary for her, and then shooting him in the chest.

She had joined me in my sadistic conquests.

She caught my eyes in her bright gaze as we both pulled on the body, the screams like music to our ears, the bones snapped and cracked and finally we sunk our teeth into the screaming mass. She moaned as the blood hit her mouth and soaked her pale, and brightly scaled body and I laughed at her apparent rapture. She was so easily excited.

Once again, the blaring of car sirens flooded into my senses, but so did something else, a sudden noise from the hall, a buzzing noise of static flickered about in my head, in my ears, my eyes. I could smell her, the faint smell of mixed blood lingered on her hands and breath and I caught the subtle scent of salty water. The door opened slowly and I joined with the shadows, curious to what she would do, if anything; what I would do…

She closed the door quietly and leant against the door, resting her forehead against the wood, her hand still lingered on the door handle, as if she was ready to leave at any moment. Finally she turned around, her breathing unsteady and shaky as another tear rolled down her face and wetted her lips. She looked a mess, her hair was knotted and tangled, her nails were dirty, her clothes were smeared with mud and grass stains, blotches of black stained the forearms of her blue overcoat, her eyes were swollen and pink; she threw herself on the sofa, immediately curling into a ball and turning off the television. Her boots slipped off onto the floor with vague slapping sounds of wet leather and mud.

"Oh, God, oh, God….they deserved it…" she threw herself onto her back and pulled a cushion over her face to stifle her sobs. "I'm as bad as Him…and my father….where's your compassion? Why…why them? They were so young…" she threw the pillow at the door and roughly rolled over again, her fists began to pummel the back of the sofa, finally her claws grew and she began to tear at the cushions instead, ripping out the stuffing with her nails and teeth.

"Molly." I stepped out of the shadows, she stopped dead, her back was to me, her red hair shining as the firelight cast a new glow to it; I was fixated on her hair, the colour, the glow, the unnatural glistening. It made my jaws water, the scarlet of her hair seemed to imitate blood and I stepped towards her slowly, her shoulders turned equally as slowly until I stood directly behind her and rested my hands on her shoulders and she flinched beneath me, looking away quickly, suddenly very much aware of her attire and her disorder.

"You've missed two missions." I said quietly, massaging her shoulders, again she flinched.

"I am sorry. I truly am." Silence crept into the room; the fire protested and began to make as much noise as possible. I tried to reach her again.

"I haven't told Integra, if that's what you're worried about," I continued to massage her shoulders, feeling her tense beneath my fingers. Again there was silence.

The clock in the hall was even audible in this measure of silence. "Did you have fun while you were gone?" Still she remained silent. "Eventful?" Silence. I began to deepen the massage, she flinched harder. "Why so secretive? Surely you weren't up to mischief while you were gone…" still she remained silent, the stifling of sobs resulted in hiccoughs, her body shook with each one, coming in rapid succession as I continued to ask questions. "Have you eaten anything, there are some salads in the fridge…." Silence. I dug my hands in deep, she flinched as the muscles spasmed. "Surely they weren't that young? What was their crime? I trust you tormented them accordingly."

Molly turned around, sitting on her knees with a look of cold blankness on her face, she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around my torso, resting her ear against my chest, I hesitated. "You're not going to tell me? Where's the fun in that? We tell each other everything about our little conquests, it's how we pick up little techniq—"

"You know."

"I do."

"How long have you known?"

"I've known you've been going a little…off the rails, to say the least, for a couple of weeks—just little changes: the change of habits and your defensiveness—but I've only just realised who you've been focusing your righteous slaughter on—"

"You do not know the half of them, Red, I…I just stood in the street and saw them and that was it. There were those I-she-I planned, but…there were so many more. Alucard, I cannot control this urge to hurt them….those _weak, disgusting, guilty humans_!" I looked down at her as she began to shake with malice. "I cannot control these urges to just hurt them….it started off so much easier to control. It seemed only those who had harmed the innocent were subjected to my torture, but now…it is every single one of them save children—but even then I do kill children…the youngest was eleven. Eleven! I am my father's daughter." Bitterness layered her voice and she buried her face into my suit, her arms slipping beneath my duster to circle my torso beneath.

"I will only ask that you do not hold me down, that you allow me to fight—as pathetic as it may be to fight you. Honourable. Honourable, at least, my death will be."

"I'm not going to kill you, Molly."

"Surely, you cannot go against Integra?" She glanced up fearfully, her body tensing for a blow or bludgeon.

"She hasn't asked me to, she doesn't know—" at Molly's thankful and smug face I added, "yet. When she does though, Molly, I will not hesitate in killing you—I will not go against my master." I ran my fingers down her neck as I said this, digging my nails into her jugular warningly. "Don't think you're special, Little Blue, if asked, I'll kill you easily enough..." I trailed my hands down her arms and pulled her to me again. My comment didn't seem to phaze her, she put her ear to my chest and ran her other hand up and down my chest.

"Who's using the Audi and roll Royce?" She asked, her heart beat steady and calming, her body pushed against me I could feel her chest expanding for breath, could feel her breasts pushed against me.

"We've had to sell them."

"I thought that something like that may happen, I heard Forde-Meadows has been cutting budgets left, right and centre, she's closed down thirty schools, ten hospitals and, at last count, 800 NHS employees were made redundant."

"I have to say her way of dealing with this economic crisis is slightly warped,"

"But at least she is not just giving all our tax payers' money to banks and other greedy institutions,"

I hummed agreement; my mind seemed to wonder again, this time at how I had dealt with the situation in comparison to how I had reacted when we had found her in the Centre. "Your mind is far away, I can feel it," Molly whispered into my chest, "Wish I could be there, reality is becoming tedious."

I moved closer to her, pushing her back on the sofa and sat with her, pulling her legs over my thighs as she moved against me and wrapped one arm around me, the other rested against my chest. I eyed the black stains on her sleeve interestedly, taking her arm in my hand and rolling the sleeve up to find dozens of thick white lines of scars across her forearm. "What's this?"

"She counts them." Molly answered sleepily.

"Would you like some assistance in restraining Her?" Molly snorted disconcertedly.

"What do you suggest?"

"Have you ever heard of Blood Binding?" Molly bristled. Of course she had, it had been the thing her master had wanted from her, had tricked her into doing and, in doing so, killed Thierry and left her permanently embittered. "Would you be willing to try it, Molly?" I continued through her reaction.

At first she didn't answer, but after a tense pause she answered carefully, "It seems we know each other so well anyway…I do not see why not, save that I have qualms about how deep this Bond will be…"

"Integra and I are bound by blood also, the control is simply obligation, I do as she orders because I made an oath to serve this family until the final descendent. There is also the seal on my power which would work in this instance. She, this demon, seems to only wake when you become over-excited and if I controlled your abilities you wouldn't be able to become too over-excited that quickly."

"Are there anymore things I need to know about it?"

"I would know strong emotions and would be able to feel your presence, but nothing more than I already do."

"Can I think about it?" She asked, her fingers still tracing lines over my chest.

"You may."

I sat with her against me for an hour or so in silence, rubbing my thumb over the lines distractedly as we both let ourselves relax and think about other things, worries and fears, aspirations, hopes and desires and I continued to dwell on the idea of killing her, again that image of her sitting before the fire with her back to me flashed in my eyes, her dazzling red hair being the focus of this little fantasy. Molly broke the silence, "Alucard?"

"Mmm?" I looked down at her, her eyes were a soft blue, the pink tender like cherry blossom, and even though her appearance was still dishevelled, she seemed completely at ease and pure and innocent.

"May I sleep with you this morning?" She turned her eyes away from me and rested her ear against my chest.

I smiled, running my fingers over the scars, her body relaxed into me again. "Of course," I answered, brushing my fingers over her dirty cheek and I turned her head towards me, I caught her lips, her mouth submissive to mine. A moan rolled in her throat as I gently pushed her back onto the sofa and caught her wrists, pushing them to either side of her head. Her body arched and her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her body.

It would be ever-so boring without her.

*****

Molly stumbled out of my coffin early in the morning, a few moments later I heard her throwing up in her bathroom upstairs—how lovely. She didn't return, which is just as well as I wouldn't want her leaving to throw up and then returning, my rest, though not needed, was important if I wanted to be in a good mood for the evening.

Sleep was boring, but listening to the household and having dreams of other people's thoughts was endlessly amusing. I remembered a couple of these dreams, one being illogical—for me at least—as well as slightly bizarre. I was pregnant and the babies began to eat me from the inside….I know, a strange dream, and I knew immediately it was Integra who was sleeping in and dreaming something as strange as that—she had never liked the idea of being pregnant.

The sun set and I sought out something to eat, the Geese left in the household stepped to the side if they saw me coming, keeping their eyes down and praying that they might live again, while the new Security Guards hired simply to patrol the mansion bade me good evening or something along those lines.

I returned to the kitchen in a slow walk with a bag of sumptuous blood, sitting down at the breakfast bar to gaze out of the French windows at the garden, just able to see the vegetable and fruit patches at the end of the garden flourishing beautifully. My eyes trailed across the counter to the fruit basket and I happened to notice the odd shapes of the fruits, I took what appeared to be an apple—for it was that mottled red and green colour that apples were—weighing it up in my hand to discover it was much heavier than an apple. Curiously, I took a fruit knife from the draw behind me and turned back around to look at the mottled and misshapen fruit in front of me; I carved the knife down the middle, the flesh on the inside was slightly pink and I could smell Molly on it.

I heard Seras coming down the hall and a few moments later she sat down opposite me with a sigh and rested her head in her hands. She frowned, looking over the counter at me with a confused and suspicious look, "Master," she said, "What are y' doin'?"

"Experimenting," I answered lazily, cutting the apple up into slices slowly and purposefully.

"Y'know that's a waste, right, Master? I mean….you're not gonna eat it, are you?" I glanced back over the counter, Seras's eyes widened as I picked up a slice and popped it into my mouth. "Master…I..um-"

"Have a slice," I offered. Seras shook her head rapidly and stood up, edging towards the door. "Why not?"

"'Cause I remember what 'appened when I tried eatin' food when I wouldn't drink blood…"

"I order you to eat a slice," I held up one finger, "a slice." Once again Seras shook her head. I took a slice and cornered her, looking into her red eyes deeply, "_**Eat a slice**_,"

"Okay," Seras answered dreamily and took the slice of apple from between my fingers and nibbled it, slowly eating the whole thing. I returned to my seat and awaited her reaction, I loved playing mind games with her.

She broke free from the hypnosis and covered her mouth as if ready to heave, she stood stock still and panicky for a few minutes until she dropped her hand and looked at me dubiously, "What did you do to it, Master?"

"Nothing—Molly grew it," I ate the last of the apple, not even leaving the stalk and returned to drinking blood. Seras sat down next to me, "Do you think her vegetables will be okay while she's gone?"

I paused in the middle of eating another apple, Molly was leaving? Anger began to bubble in my blood as I placed the apple back onto the counter and casually enquired, "when is she leaving?"

"She left about….four or five hours ago, Master," my fists clenched beneath the counter on my knees as I gave Seras a dead-pan look, she wasn't lying and come to think about, I couldn't sense Molly's noisy static within the estate.

"Did she say how long she would be gone?" I asked casually as I began to eat the apple again, ripping into it savagely as my anger broiled around the dead organs within my body and coursed my veins.

"Um..no. Master, are you…alright?"

"Don't worry yourself with things that don't concern you, Police Girl," I snapped, leaving for the terrace abruptly, still angrily biting into the apple. I could smell her on the fruit, in the air from the other fruits and vegetables at the end of the garden, this enraged me more, she was in my head. I knew why she had left.

She didn't trust me. I had offered to create a Bond between us and she didn't trust me. I could have told Integra what she had been up to already, I could have told Integra how much of a liability Molly really was—how many innocents she had killed- now that I had seen into her head; but I hadn't. She couldn't trust me?! I couldn't trust her! Keeping things from me! Killing anyone who she thought was unfit to live! That little demonness was a snake! And I knew where she would be, but I'd let her calm down.

I plucked a handful of raspberries off the bushes and ate them hungrily, tasting small flecks of her blood in tiny subtleties beneath the stronger, sweeter taste of the raspberries, made that much more potent by her own blood. Yes, I would let her calm down—then I'd lull her into creating the Bond and make her realise thinking she _couldn't _trust me was foolish.

*****

I thought I was quite patient really, I waited a week and a half before finally giving in and seeking her out. I was bored out of my skull, more irritable than I usually was and thirsting for some kind of Molly created entertainment, after all, there is only so much entertainment you can get out of shooting ghouls that go down after one shot or a vampire which turns to dust give them long enough.

I waited until an empty evening and went out to stretch my wings. The absence of the moon in the sky was bliss, the endless darkness was beautiful, the warp between the busier south-East and rural South-west was always beautiful. The descent into clear skies yawning wide over the steely, cold waters of the cusp of the Channel and Atlantic was like stepping out from under a veil; suddenly my lungs were filled with fresh air and, finally, the smell of the ocean, my ears were no longer deafened by motorways and horns and cities or my mind purposefully shut off from the cacophony of bad thoughts and good intentions. It was quite quiet, the cities here less melodramatic, more reserved, more British—less Americanised or mingled with other cultures in general. There were no gangs pretending to be from Queens, there were no youths acting out the West-side Story in their own roundabout way; children remained children until they felt ready, The West-Side story was fiction and remained such, gangs were outnumbered by their overbearing mothers and grandmothers, gun and knife crime was simply a topic in newspapers and traffic was a herd of sheep in the middle of a lane.

I stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the waves as they lapped a sandy beach, hillocks of rocks and pebbles warned the sands away from the raised streets below and long piles of boulders and jagged rocks separated the beach up into sections. I turned my eye to a pair sitting in red chairs, looking out at the rocks where two other figures jumped across the boulders, one dancing across them as the other calculated each step. I watched the scene a little longer, the girl and her father in the chairs talked quietly, the elderly looking gentleman bounced his leg and tapped his fingers over the top of his walking stick and the girl listened intently, fumbling with the rim of the beige hat her father had put on her head a few moments before. Perhaps that man was actually her grandfather….no, it was her father.

I grew bored of the quartet playing happy families and took my time in walking back down the hill, following the cliff edge down towards another, smaller town on the other side of the hill, this one seemed to be more equipped for fishing, the harbour was filled with swaying boats of different sorts, the streets weren't as busy and no-one sat out watching the waves.

I decided that the town itself bored me and sped through its short streets and into the woodlands to escape the tediousness of a fishing village's lifestyle. The church in the woodland stood silent, the building was gone, the building that had represented Molly's safe-haven was no more. The charred remains stuck out of the earth like a splinter in a finger, it was an eye-sore, the grasses immediately around the ruins were charred, small tufts of new grass stood through the soot in a dulled green in the darkness, the rest of the grasses stood tall, numerous paths had been cut through, probably from the vandals and then the rescuers of the ruins. Police tape stood around the enclosure of the cemetery and church, the white and blue the only thing within the clearing that had not dulled from the smoke and ash, it stood out in brilliantly clean white and bright blue within the fluid darkness that weaved around me. I followed one of the paths towards the crypt, one side of its structure was burnt and charred, the roof had collapsed and the door hung on a single hinge. I slipped through the cold wrought-iron and through the flagstones and into the cold, dense clutches of the eternal darkness beneath. I could smell Barnibus and faint, subtle scents of Molly around me, my stomach twisted as I thought of her hiding from me in the darkness, lying to Barnibus: "He is a monster, Barney, he is using me, just as everyone else was—more blood, Barney?" I could just picture her feeding him, gorging him on her own blood while whining about everyone using her for her blood.

I could feel her soft hair in my hand, slightly knotted, tangling as she wriggled away from me, I could feel her fragile throat in my other hand, slowly crushed in my grip…and yet, simultaneously, I could feel her hand in mine, her lips against mine, her tongue in my mouth, could hear her heart hammering in my ears, could feel her body knotting around me.

I narrowed my eyes in the perpetual darkness, just able to see the silhouette of the sarcophagi, the table and chairs. I frowned at the disorganisation and lit the lantern by my feet at the bottom of the stairs, the iridescent orange glow bathing the room in a light that seemed to turn it eerily warm, it felt like nothing would stir or ever stir. The lids to the sarcophagi were cracked in half or numerous other pieces on the floor, the blankets from within thrown over the flagstones, the tables and chairs had been knocked over. Skeletons had been chucked from within some of the coffins within the walls, two perfectly preserved bodies had been thrown down before my feet, two young boys dressed in old burial clothes with everything save their gaping sockets exactly the same as when they had been alive.

The air was dusty, the floor was pooled with ash in places and the coffin which Barnibus had kept the bottles of Molly's blood still sat where it had always been, save for the lid, which was on the stairs. I stepped over the upturned furniture and knelt down beside the coffin, peering inside I found that it was empty, but the contents had been unceremoniously spilt in places. I inhaled Molly's scent, so used to the reek of death and sepsis that it smelt like some kind of floral perfume to me. My heart grew cold and I opened my eyes again, returning to my stance in the centre of the room.

My eyes roamed the room. They'd left in a hurry. I could see Molly's ghost running down the stairs, heard her voice call out to her father-figure, I watched as he stumbled out, listened to her tell him I was just as bad as Him, watched as he became angry and stormed around, chucking furniture around and roughly packing everything as Molly continued to tell him that there was a lot of trouble on the way. My anger grew as the two of them scurried away like mice and the tomb was left silent.

**Recommended: vaka/untitled- Sigur Ros.**

This time I felt her throat snap in my hand, heard her scream and felt bones break beneath my fingers as I punished her for her cowardice, but I did not feel her kiss, her touch—I shunned it. She was weak, pathetic, she was feeble against the calls of sadism from her demonic heritage, unable to deny herself pleasures—so weak was she that she was not worth my affections, my thoughts.

I walked away from the church yard, there was nothing special about it, it did not represent anything, it was simply another church, another place, the scent of blood on my fingers was just more blood, it meant nothing.

The smell of the fruit patch and vegetable patch was simply the scent of enchanted food, which withered soon enough. It took about four months for the fruits to die, the fruits and vegetables in the fridge and fruit bowl turned to ash, the garden began to smell normal again—not that it had smelt any different to any other gardens before.

The sword on my table became another sword in my armoury, its strange language glittering across the blade held no meaning, the blade became dusty with disuse, the gems at the hilt dull.

If I walked into the old library nothing stopped me from sitting down in one of the old armchairs to watch television or read without distractions or disturbances; nothing stopped me from locking the Old library and never returning to glance at the duvets and bedclothes strewn in a circle around a crystal fruit bowl holding some strange liquid- which turned to ash at about the same time the fruit and vegetables did.

Nothing stopped me from entering Molly's room that night to find it empty, save the hat I had gotten her; the top-hat sat in the centre of the table, collecting dust, housing spiders and other insects. Nothing stopped me from slipping the key into the lock and shutting it off, slipping the key into my pocket, where the library key soon ended up also.

Her favourite books on the small bookshelf in the den were just books, there were no memories attached to them; no-one had ever remarked upon how entertaining it would be to see Dracula and I sit down to dinner together, or commented on how helpless women were portrayed in books. No, no one had ever said anything like that…

The sky was grey as I ripped into the flailing limbs of the Things, no one took their legs and pulled with me, no one gnawed at the intestines hanging out from the split abdomen, just as no one ever had.

Everyone had always complained about my driving, had never called it thrilling, I had never been to the park simply to watch the families about us—me. I had never found the children sitting with their parents at the parks at sunset a beautiful thing; it had always been annoying—irritating. I had never thought about having children of my own, or how they would turn out. I had never kissed a demon…

My dreams had never been plagued with the image of a woman with blood-red hair.

The dreams of fountains of blood and the pale fingers brushing through it meant nothing, nor did the pools of almost-blue create any emotion.

My heart had never beat, I had never been free, I had always been like this: bored, aggressive and alone.

**A/N: Sad enough? I got a little teary-eyed writing this actually. It could be because the song I'm listening to was used at the only funeral I've ever gone to, or it could just be because I generally empathize with Alucard. I wrote the ending like a montage, if no-one else got it. I saw it in my head playing out like one, anyway, seeing everything in black and white save the pale-blue eyes, blood-red hair, the orange of sunset bathing a park and the indigo of the hat standing out against the black and white of everything else around it…..if anyone actually wanted to know how my brain works, that is :P Archsage might like to know how I saw it….but meh if you didn't. **

**Sorry updates took bloody forever, I've been in devon with my male friend adam, where we entertained ourselves by having rampant hot, teenaged sex on the beach while flying pigs circled us like perverts (I'm making a point, Rose, Hannah and polly) ahem. Anyway. If anyone can figure out something special about this chapter they get a cookie…actually two things, but no-one will get the second thing, I can guarantee it, cos none of you reaaaally know my crazy workings. So, who's angry with me? **

**Anyway. That is the end of Part One. Part Two begins next chapter, and lookout for dates and people, dude and dudettes :P it becomes very important. :P anyway, I'm exhausted! Hope everyone enjoys going back to school *yuck!***


	15. Bloodwork 20th June

**Part Two: From Dust We Come, To Dust We Return. **

**Chapter 1: Bloodwork**

**Alucard**

**20th June **

**8:00am**

I saw it coming, obviously, but that didn't mean I wasn't slightly perturbed and vexed by the knocking on my door and finally the request that I wake up early by my old friend, Walter. The aged butler waited for any signs of life from me before leaving, waiting until I opened the coffin lid and gave him an exasperated sigh.

"Integra would like you to go down to the Infirmary for your regular blood tests," I rolled my eyes, both at the prospect of having to remain awake for twenty-four hours straight as well as having to put up with the wheedling, pathetic, snivelling weasel, Faust. Peter had been on leave since mid-May on and off to care for his sister whose multiple sclerosis had worsened over the period of two months than it had in five years. Integra was only human and so his requested absence was noted and accepted, as anyone with even a limited amount of compassion would have done; Integra and Peter both had an unspoken agreement when it came to her funeral—which it appeared would be very soon, indeed.

Irritating rays of sunlight broke through the windows and my sunglasses did nothing to protect my eyes from the disgustingly bright daylight, it had been over a month since we had seen a clear day and while the remaining Geese celebrated I tried to slump into the shadows to keep away from the un-needed and unwanted warmth.

The infirmary gave off the usual potent reek of disinfectants, the syringe and tourniquet where all set up by the bed nearest the computer and the computer hummed in a melancholy drone, the programs used for reading the blood results were already opened and I could see that a series of older files and results had been minimized beneath it. I stepped over to the windows and yanked the thick drapes across the tall Victorian windows impatiently; the cool half-darkness swamped me and immediately soothed me.

Faust appeared in the doorway to the living quarters left for Midori, Peter and himself, his straw-blond hair had been dragged back from his face into a ridiculously small ponytail at the nape of his neck, and his hands were clasped in their habitual position, ready for him to start wringing at any sudden movement on my part. Already I could smell the fear on him, covered by his arrogant thoughts that he was better than me and any other "monstrous-scum", he seemed to be humming to himself as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him carelessly to issue a sudden clap, his shoes squeaking upon the tiled floor. I found it amusing, though somewhat irritating, that he was so keen in keeping up this pretence in which he was some respectable character that he must have bent over his shoes every night to keep them so spotless. After all, he couldn't have been able to afford new ones at his whim, his wage had been halved—possibly more—and Britain was tipping into recession a little more each day.

Faust continued humming as he leaned against his desk and peered into the screen, tapped a few keywords in and read whatever message that came up. He glanced over his shoulder, "Good morning, Alucard," he cheered. My fist clenched by my side visibly as I gave him a tense smile, his own smile wavered only slightly and he showed no other signs of being scared of me, save the sudden injection of sweat into the air and the slight tremor to his hands as he typed again.

"You seem in a good mood, Faust," I barked. Faust turned back around and patted the mattress.

"Make yourself comfortable, I want to do a thorough scan," I clenched my jaw angrily. "Thorough scans" were so tedious. It entailed me sitting hooked up to a machine—not much unlike a dialysis machine—for a few hours, my strength waning and waxing and then sitting around for another few hours while he processed every millilitre meticulously. It was such a huge waste of my time, though I doubted I'd be doing anything more entertaining at this time of day anyway…but it was made all the worse by that buffoon who grinned into my face in an attempt to mask the fact that he was loosing control of his bodily functions at every mere mention of my name, and was displeased—to put it mildly—at the prospect of being stuck in the same room as me for the next five or so hours.

_**Fuck, this means I**__**'**__**m actually going to have to **_talk_**to this pitiable human. **_I sighed inwardly as realisation dawned and draped my duster over the end of the bed, rolling up my sleeves as Faust wheeled in the machine and pushed a few buttons. "Before we get started, I must ask if you've eaten anything…"

"I've done this countless times, Faust, I haven't eaten—which means you'll just have to keep me entertained a little longer, I can become quite….testy when I haven't eaten." Faust's shoulders sagged slightly. I smirked. It seemed the little bastard had actually been teaching himself how to restrain his thoughts, I could only just pick up on his thoughts indirectly, the main topic being "holy crap, he's gonna eat me." mixed with a series of other expletives.

I lay down on the bed; I might as well have made myself as comfortable as possible whilst I played vampiric pin-cushion, I was going to be there practically all day. I left my sunglasses on the bedside table and watched as Faust sterilised my skin before making the small incision and slide the pipe in. I sighed, the pain more like a gnat pinching my skin, rather than something to get worked up about. The machine began to flash as it initialized its scanning process while Faust skipped to the other side of the bed and repeated the incision on my other arm, trailing the pipe over the top of the bed and down.

"I've always wondered what it must feel like—the pain, I mean—to a vampire,"

"Not completely dissimilar, doctor, it just means less because we get used to it." I answered exasperatedly, shifting on the not so comfortable mattress.

"I suppose…I don't feel much pain when I break my wrists anymore, I suppose the same thing applies—I've began to get used to it." I turned my head in his direction lethargically and rolled my eyes as he turned his back on me and sat down at the desk and watched the process on the screen. Of course he breaks his wrists a lot—it's a repetitive strain injury. I smiled wryly to myself, forgetting who might have said something like that just as soon as I had remembered.

"I don't suppose you know when she's returning, Alucard?" Came Faust's wavering voice from the desk. I glared at his back, imagining breaking him into little pieces and smearing him across the walls as I answered casually, "No, why would you want to know, doctor?"

"I need to talk to her about those results of hers still, well, I mentioned them briefly, but Peter wants me to go all the way through…" I lost interest immediately, sensing a long-winded story about how boring going through someone's results really was for a doctor.

I instead turned my thoughts to something more interesting, the raid from the night before. It had been, by far, the most interesting thing I had done since…the 16th of May. Integra had informed us that a group of freaks was ransacking the high street in Guildford about thirty or so miles from the Manor. Live CCTV footage had provided us with their descriptions and their movements, even though Seras and I didn't really need it in the end.

There had been four of them, three women and a man, I suppose they were all mid-30s and it was quite obvious they had only recently been turned into the freaks they had become. I saw them as a chore, too easy to be fun and too pointless to give me any sense of fulfillment; but, saying that, we had discovered something rather interesting upon meeting them face-to-face.

Sidney, Carol, Petunia and Liberty had stood opposite us, looking at us with murderous intent from the smashed in window of the bookstore Waterstone's. The light rain had seeped through the pages of the books which had escaped the store and blown out on the street, making a white mush on the pavement; ripped up books had been scattered over the street, along with the contents of seven other shops below Waterstone's on the steep, cobbled hill. It didn't seem like an unusual sight, except one key element.

Seras nudged me, whispering out the corner of her mouth, "Master, they have heartbeats," and they did. By appearance they seemed to be freaks, their eyes were dilated and coloured as such but they did not have any fangs. They were definitely freaks though, the CCTV footage had shown one of them pick up a large, metal shelf and throw it across the room just as easily as they would the pencil cases and stationary formerly sitting atop it. Seras' confusion hindered her decision-making capabilities, and while the... _assailants _rushed at us, cockily believing they could win against us, as unarmed as they were, I followed out my orders. I had been ordered by my master to eradicate the problem quickly and simply, and whether she had had a moment of misjudgment or not, I would follow out said orders.

I observed the four of them for a moment. I had watched how they moved, how they attacked, finding that their attacks were both as erratic as a freak and sloppy as a human—but with the strength and speed of a vampire—and that their logic was just as warped as a fledgling freak. I shot the first three through the heart; their bodies fell to the floor but did not turn to dust and knocked out the remaining woman.

"Master, what are you doing?" Seras had asked.

"Though we were ordered to kill all of them, I think it best we take one of them to the labs for testing, this is most unusual." I had answered simply, barking orders at Seras as she hurriedly followed me.

That could have been the reason Faust was in such a good mood, he had been playing with a new toy all night and had been able to tell us at around four AM that there were alien chemicals in her blood, that her body was clear of any chips so she may have ingested something or been injected with it. After seeing me again, she quickly confessed to taking some drugs her boyfriend Sidney had been giving her every night for the past week. The case was closed. It wasn't unheard of for drugs to have affects like that on a human body. Feelings of invincibility, speed; the adrenaline and heightened cholesterol levels would have added to her fight or flight response and temporarily given her abnormal strength. As for the eyes….it was obvious it was a new drug, new drugs were cut with an amalgamation of other drugs, the mixture could create adverse effects like glowing, red eyes. Though I doubted it.

As the machine beeped at irritatingly slow intervals and Faust continued to hum that infernal song, I began to think about Llewenden-Murray, how we had tracked it and what they had been trying to do. The pills…. But surely Faust would have been able to pin-point trace amounts of Moll—of the main ingredient? I sighed, glaring up at the ceiling as the corridors of Llewenden-Murray unfolded on the ceiling squares and the deformed bodies blossomed out of the cracks, blood seeping with them.

What had they even been trying to do at the labs? They had been manufacturing pills and selling them on to the rich minority for a huge profit, whilst simultaneously….harbouring virgins and pregnant women. The virgins were used for harvesting, that much was certain, the blood given to the children born from the other humans. Perhaps the doctors had been giving the pills to the women and that had turned the children? What humans thought they had the right to do always astounded me, only humans would have the gall to tamper with nature and create abominations, only humans would be so curious they would put their own lives, immortal souls and sense of moral on the line.

We'd also encountered the first of those Things at Llewenden-Murray, which seemed to imply that these things were coming from the labs still; but how could that be possible when we had blown up Llewenden-Murray, confiscated most of their technology that was left and destroyed their files? Unless they had already created a surplus of those Things and the ones we now fought at regular intervals were the ones left.

How were those Things being created?

Why were they being created?

How many were there?

Why make deformed children?

What were they endeavouring to create?

Who were 'they'?

If civilians had gotten their hands on those pills, where were they coming from?

If they were still being manufactured, did that mean they were still producing those children and Things?

Were there any more Obedient Creatures left?

Why had we not seen any more of them after the last one?

So many questions, and every time I got near to an answer another question would pop up, or another factor to consider would enter the equation. But the main question was: What were 'they' planning? What was their main goal? Was Hellsing at risk once more? Obviously Britain was…

The attackers had timed it just right: everyone's attention was on the recession rather than crime rates and numbers, or what they were ingesting. Everyone wanted an easy way out of mundane life; the pills, if they were offered them, could heal them—should they get ill from working and pushing themselves to the extremes—reduce the effects of stress, the pills would also help them stay awake longer, only needing an hour and a half, tops, to recuperate. They were perfect.

"Alucard, you don't mind if I watch the news, do you?" Faust's wheedling voice broke through a tirade of thought and I shrugged disinterestedly. "…ok…" he muttered, the news appeared on a television set up over the computer at a slightly slanted angle, the chatter only adding to a sense of informative urgency, adding to my own internal monologue until it felt like several people were talking all at once to me, asking more questions, barely able to answer them all.

A new voice cut in sharply, my eyes turned to the screen as a severe looking woman appeared with a microphone shoved under her nose. Her obsidian hair had been dragged back off of her face and pulled into a French knot, her thin lips were pursed tightly and turned down into a stern look of disapproval, her slightly hooked nose gave the appearance of a permanent sneer. Behind her large, horn-rimmed glasses lay two cold and calculating brown eyes. At around forty, she gave off an air befitting a woman of around fifty, her bony fingers cupped her chin as the reporter asked her questions and she answered them without hesitation or a falter.

"Recent reports show that you have ordered that a further 2,500 NHS employees be dismissed, why is this and can we expect further cuts?"

"I've done this for the greater good of Britain, at the moment, the NHS is faltering, with both not enough money available to keep it running, as well as it out-living its purpose. Britain is being hit by the recession just as hard as everywhere else, but, in our case, it seems that we're wasting money on a service that is becoming ineffectual. Can you expect further cuts? That is yet to be seen, but for the moment I will answer with yes, you will." The reporter was taken aback, obviously he had never interviewed a politician that was able to answer the question directly with out bullshitting or beating about the bush.

"Er…you've been saying that a lot of services are ineffectual recently, which services are these?"

"Buses, for one thing; as adamant as my predecessor was about public transport, buses just aren't being used. Other services include small militarial organisations, royal mail-"

"Are you saying we aren't delivering letters?"

"No, not at all, I'm saying that the amount of letters delivered has decreased rapidly and that the money could be spent on other things."

"Like?"

"Education, of course, it's come to my attention that the standard of education in Britain is far below par and I wish to reform the education system, unfortunately that will take money, which we do not have."

Her face remained in a mask of disgust. Though she seemed to be a thoroughly repugnant woman, highly opinionated, discriminatory and shrewd, she seemed to genuinely want to build Britain into a better country. For that, I allowed her a small reprieve.

**(Ave Maria- Beethoven. Sang by unknown)**

I sighed audibly, closing my eyes and my mind off to the world, the chatter, the stern, cold voice slicing through the agitating beeps and blips and submerged myself into a pool of my own thoughts. My mind's eye became distorted, until I realised, sometime later, that I had drifted into a dream state; of course, by this time, it was too late.

I found myself in the middle of a field, the yellowed grasses were stained with dried blood, the ground littered with corpses and slowly the noise seemed to filter in around me, like a trickling of water over my ears, until the dam that held back the noise collapsed and the screams and shouts scratched against my eardrums and bodies ran into each other. My vision was tinted with red, it was strange, I cannot remember ever dreaming in colour before, and, come to think of it, this wasn't colour, they were stains also. Even the edges of my vision were tinted and stained red, halos of red encompassed heads of soldiers as they ripped into each other and I watched as flailing bodies were impaled on stakes and hung from the trees dotted about here and there. A carpet of bodies led me up a gently sloping hill, where a pile of large stones and boulders create a shrine of some sort.

I halted before it, the ledge around the bottom was bare of an offering for whatever saint or god it was meant for and I unbuckled the scabbard at my waist, the gem-encrusted hilt glistened through a film of dust as I laid the object on the ledge. Arms encircled my waist from behind me and, disarmed, I could do nothing but wait for the blow, but it never came. "I could have hurt you,"

"You could have."

"Maybe I will."

"You shall." I waited, expecting it, the stabbing pain in my back, the bullet to the back of my head, anything, but nothing came. My body relaxed and I turned to embrace my new-found friend, the gem-encrusted hilt glinted up at me from my chest and the small, pale hand withdrew the weapon, pulling the sword into the folds of their black robes where they promptly disappeared and left me at the shrine. My blood pooled onto the ledge, suddenly the shrine did not look so alien, the familiar outline of Mary was formed from the rocks and my blood continued to spatter the sacred stones. Mary's hands, cupped at the heel and opened at her fingers, caught my blood as if she asked for it and evidence of a stigmata appeared on each hand until the wound opened up to show some bizarre yin-yang sign. I peeled my eyes away from her hands as I stifled the flow of blood with my hands and faltered, kneeling before her like her worshippers did. The virgin that held the son of God.

I watched as leaches crawled out from the cracks beneath the rocks and crawled up, hungrily sucking up my blood and swarming her small effigy, her mouth opened to form words, something that seemed to say my name, thrice, before the leaches devoured her face. Still her hands remained. My blood was still slick over her marble palms, still pooled there. Until the arms cracked and the hands dropped slowly, so slowly. I watched with dread as the hands tumbled towards the ground. I knew what would happen: the hands would split apart and crack, they would be lost forever.

**(Sorry, I thought it was rather ironic and cool….I****'****ll keep my recommendations to myself now, *bows head in shame*)**

A hand shook me awake nervously, the palm startlingly damp. I opened my eyes to an unwelcome sight, Faust was peering at me over his glasses, his upper lip glistened with perspiration of nervousness and he recoiled quickly as I sat up. The pipes had been removed and I was free to go until he had finished analysing my blood. As much as I hated him, sometimes I couldn't help but recognise his sensibility.

The rest I had gotten while I was being industriously tested and drained and replenished had not been fulfilling, the bizarre dream still haunted me as I pulled my duster back on, donned my hat and glasses and skulked around the house for a few minutes whilst I gathered some remnant of positivism to actually stomach stepping outside. The effigy was imprinted on one eyelid while those hands were imprinted on the other, each time I blinked I saw both simultaneously and I relived the entire dream in half a moment all over again.

I saw the hands, frozen in time, a foot from the ground, poised for oblivion and destruction. I had no idea what those hands meant, the effigy was religious, the hands should have been clasped in prayer, I was sure of it, so what could the hands mean when they were held like that? Captivation? The wound on the hands could have been torture, but how did this tie in with religion? As far as I was aware, the Virgin Mary was never tortured for anything. And why was my subconscious plagued by religion when I hated the idea of it?

I stopped in the foyer, the house was silent, the remainder of the Geese had been given the weekend off to stay with their families or get laid and it seemed that Integra and Walter were entertaining a guest on the patio beneath the chestnut trees on the left of the garden.

I stepped out into the fresh air, the heat of the sudden settled upon me, the annoyingly cheerful light crept around my sunglasses and momentarily blinded me as I walked quickly towards the shade of the chestnut trees. The leaves were a majestic forest-green, the nuts hidden behind large leaves as they rippled on the breeze of the summer day; the patio was littered decorated with small, unimpressive pot-plants and just before the patio a game of croquet was being played between Walter and Sir Penwood's replacement, Sir Moore, an equally agreeable official with a rather warped sense of humour and a less talkative nature. He had turned fifty in December and, being a practical man, had come back from Afghanistan on the first of December with a nasty injury to his leg. As a result of this, he both had a prosthetic lower-shin and foot and a rather elegant looking cane, which was propped against the white wrought iron table beside Integra.

Integra declined most games and sports other than chess, scrabble, checkers, 21, tennis and lacrosse since she was sixteen as, when it came to games, she had a short temper and was an awfully sore loser; the only reasons she played _any _games being that she had perfected each one in turn and was certain that she could not lose, though with 21 I reckon she just enjoyed the thrill of chance.

I removed my hat and glasses, setting them down near to Moore's cane and sat down next to my Master. "Alucard. A pleasure. Up early, not sleeping?" Moore asked in his usual urgent and clipped manner.

"No, not at all, I had some errands to attend to."

"Ah. Errands. Never liked them as a boy. Get my subordinates to do them now. One thing good about being a high ranking official. Problems are quite problematic though—like this blasted leave."

"I was about to ask you about that, Sir Moore, it isn't like you to visit us during the day, let alone during the week."

"Mm. Celine," that is, Prime-Minister Forde-Meadows, "is being as stern as ever. Suddenly taking an interest in my well-being. Given me three weeks leave. Five months too late, of course. Fine now. Waste of time. But she's adamant I stay away and recuperate—it's an insult!"

"I wouldn't call it that, I would call it a pleasant break from your stressful work," Walter putted the ball, and, though I never had understood croquet, won, "if anything I think _certain _people should follow your example and have a break from their stressful work also."

"Hmph. I guess you mean Integra. I think she's doing well. We don't need holidays. Sturdy stuff us." Moore leant against the croquet bat, his injured leg crossed over the healthy one, he ran his hand over his buzz-cut hair and grey stubble in agitation at losing, like Integra he was a sore loser and a sore winner. He walked back towards the table, careful not to show his limp as he perched on one of the chairs and Walter followed, pouring freshly made lemonade for the two humans. I noted the slight purple tint to the surface of the liquid as the sunlight filtered through the canopy above and my eyes turned to the vegetation by the entrance to the practise field. They'd thrived wonderfully, out-growing the two patches left for them and growing across the path, but now they were being tamed by some invisible force, wilting away from the path, drooping, their branches not as full with fruits and the ground not so thick with tufts of greenery.

Walter caught me looking, "Do you know when she'll be back? I have no idea how to tend to them,"

"No, I do not." I answered tersely. Conversation commenced between the humans and I grew bored quickly, I decided to check on the foul specimen, Faust, to make sure he was actually doing his work rather than wasting his time on a something less important.

I was glad to get out of the sunlight and heat, preferring the cooler shadows of the Mansion's corridors and the darkened corridors and cells of the cellar. I entered the empty infirmary, the computer still hummed, informing me that it was hibernating, but the trifling Doctor Faust was nowhere to be seen. I stood in the centre of the room for a few moments, impatiently tapping my foot against the tiled floor and glaring at the computer- I had no idea how to work it, so I would, at some point, have to get the Doctor. After what felt like half an hour of mulling about the infirmary, glaring out of the window, playing with blood-pressure gauges, stethoscopes and dressings, I pushed on up the stairs into the annex set apart from the rest of the Mansion (and usually off limits to me) for the two doctors and, on weekends, Midori—the young nurse.

The doctors hadn't moved anything about since my last flying visit, the living room was still set out in its respectable way, sofas set around a small fire with the dining table by the large Victorian window, the kitchen was just down the small corridor, with the bathroom and spare room on the right of it. To the left of the door and stairway were the two other bedrooms, study and wash-room. To be entirely honest, I had always wondered why the Doctors got special treatment, and had asked myself on numerous occasions and Integra very rarely, why they couldn't occupy the rooms in the cellar. Apparently Peter was scared of the dark and Faust…well...he just didn't like the idea of being a few doors down from a "raving, psychotic monster", a "twisted, egomaniacal, psychopathic sadist" and a "hormonal vampire". Guess which one I was.

I gazed around for a moment, sneering at the modern art and floral drapes (courtesy of Midori) with disdain, before losing interest in the main room altogether. I made my way silently down the corridor to the left of the stairs, pausing at the study as a strange and familiar smell wafted through the gap between the door and doorway. The door was ajar, and I pushed it open slowly, taking in the wooden panelled study with equal disdain until I noticed the second computer humming, the screen flickering out of life just as I settled my eyes on it and the rack of blood samples beside the machinery. I stepped closer curiously, the ink seemed to beckon to me, my mouth watered as my mind fought against memories and I fought against the instinct to just down each sample in turn.

I picked up the nearest phial and held it up to the light inquisitively, the sluggish swirl of violet teased me. I read the label: _26th May. _So, cowardice and stupidity went hand in hand now did they? I picked up the second phial, noticing that the colour was paler, less black, that the tendrils of violet within were now a lilac and deposits of something green swirled around the bottom listlessly. _29__th__ May. _I regarded the third sample, burgundy with flecks of white. _2__nd__ June. _The fourth. Thick, red syrup. _7__th__ June. _The fifth. Watery pink. _15__th__ June. _The sixth. Deep, dark purple with flecks of blue and burgundy swirling about within like enervated ghosts. _19__th__ June. _The notes to go with these samples were incredibly ambiguous, lengthy, chemical equations and names were mixed with "side-effects". She must be ill. Serves her right, cowardly harlot.

"Oh, Alucard…w-what are you doing in h-here?" I glanced over my shoulder, Faust stood dripping in the doorway, clutching a towel to his waist and holding a make-shift towel-turban to his head with a pathetically worried look on his face.

"Waiting for my results, Faust, I don't like having to wait because someone decided to have a bath," Faust swallowed and nodded rapidly.

"I'll be right with you A-Alucard, just let me get dressed and I'll…I'll tell you my findings in the infirmary. You'll be rather happy…I think." _I hope. _

"On your head so be it." I growled, Faust turned tail and disappeared into his bedroom and I returned to the infirmary, reclining on the bed I had occupied a few hours before. I could smell him before he came through the door, some vile aftershave proceeded him, staining the air with its rank breath and judging, by the way he had drenched himself in it, he thought he actually smelt appealing. He'd slicked back his straw-blond hair, the puny pony-tail at the nape of his neck stuck out at an odd angle, his face gleamed with an over-confident smile and he had dressed to please. His usual, drab suit had been replaced with a pair of black trousers, a candy-striped shirt beneath a Christmas jumper of diamonds in an array of colours- red, green, yellow, brown, black and blue and he'd donned his formal glasses, which were not nearly as ridiculous looking as his other pair when he wasn't wearing them, but somehow seemed most ludicrous as soon as he put them on.

He sat down at the computer, careful not to crumple his outfit, "A date?" I asked disinterestedly.

"You could say that." Faust laughed, "I'm seeing the great Doctor Erdorfein," At my blank look he sighed, "knowledge is wasted on the dead." I gripped his shoulders.

"Hmm, funny, I was about to say the same thing about you," I snarled, gripping onto his shoulders hard, feeling his pulse quicken and his body jump into the fight or flight response. I chuckled, letting his shoulders go hesitantly and the good doctor returned to his usual meek self. "So, what will you be doing at this meeting?"

"We're researching the best technique for cloning, among other things, and experimenting on replicating-"

"How interesting,"

Faust cleared his throat nervously and motioned for me to sit in the chair beside him, I did so obligatorily , crossing my ankle over my knee and turning my unimpressed eyes onto his suddenly glistening visage. "Right..um…I tested your RoR-"

"As you were told to—well done." Faust paused and then ploughed on, licking his lips nervously again and wiping his hands on his trousers.

"And I've noticed a great increase in it since your last test in December,"

"Are we talking about 1.25 or a possible 1.52?" I was really rather bored with Integra and Faust's need to keep the rate of my regeneration measured and observed. At my last examination, Faust exclaimed gleefully that my RoR had increased by 0.09- how astounding! It made no difference if you asked me, but Integra and Faust both seemed very impressed that my powers were becoming more potent and that I was becoming stronger. Not only did they calculate my RoR, but they also calculated the "intensity of my Aura" or IOA, for short. I saw no need in these either, what use was an aura, for Christ's sake? "Your aura is like a backup energy boost to the powers you already have" Faust would say. The sniveling pig had no understanding of power, I didn't need to know whether I had an intense aura, all I needed to know was that I was faster, stronger, healthier and smarter than my opponent and 9.567 times out of ten I was.

"No, it's increased _rapidly_."

"You said that last time, so I'm not expecting anything radical."

"Oh…this is radical." Faust decided at this point to stop talking and show me what he meant. He turned the screen slightly and minimized a program to show me a chart. I frowned, the lines went off the scale, quite literally, jumping up and down between 38 and…

"How can that be right? The limit is forty."

"That's what I thought…but, obviously not,"

"What's the exact estimate?" I asked, leaning forwards in the chair to look at the chart more closely.

"49.9854," Faust answered, "Your blood is thicker, it's regenerating continuously but on small scales and it holds far more red blood cells." Faust's voice became higher, more excited and he tapped at the keyboard rapidly, minimizing the screen to show me the results of my IOA, which were also very high. "I suppose the fact that they're both continuously changing, they'll return to their usual levels?"

"That's the best part! They've evened out at 47.998 and 20.01." IOA was measured to 20, but, by the looks of it, both these findings would have to be altered. "With all this potential energy, have you ever thought about…an upgrade?" Faust asked cagily, his eyes fixed to the screen, though flitting towards me every now and then.

"An upgrade?"

"Mmm, recently, Merris enquired whether they could research creating something to make vampires that much stronger. At first it was just to see if an enemy could do it and now… would you be interested?"

"Why would I need to be any more powerful than I already am?"

"Well…I'm not sure, but it could come in useful and there's no harm in trying."

"What would it entail?" I asked exasperatedly.

"A small injection and three days of observation—"

"I'd rather eat a magazine of silver bullets, dance naked in the sunlight and bathe in holy water," Faust's shoulders sagged and he recoiled into himself nervously, once again his confidence was zapped from him now he could not regurgitate science and medicine. Another pause, this one lasted longer as Faust tapped nervously, typing up a report to be filed, copied and the copy sent to Integra. "What have you done recently that's different to what you did before December?" he asked absent-mindedly as he continued his writing.

"Nothing."

"Do you vary your blood type intake?" Faust span in his chair, his eyes large and gleaming with the need to know.

"Yes. Blood-types don't usually taste different, if I'm going to be honest, unless the donor is particularly healthy or particularly unhealthy, or if they're particularly innocent." Faust seemed fascinated by this, his eyes glazed and he sat back in his chair. We sat in silence for a moment until Faust cleared his throat and I readied myself to suppress my rage at his annoying tone or stupid questions.

"M-may I asked if you ever drank from M-M—"

"Is that any of your business?!" I snapped, standing up abruptly, knocking the chair back across the room. "If you'll excuse me, I haven't had breakfast yet," I answered coldly, I left quickly, not yet crazy enough to listen to Faust talk about her. Faust. Bastard.

I remembered our first fight, I had her against the dining room table, so small and fragile beneath me, so easily broken, and I remembered what it had been about: Faust. I'd actually quite enjoyed pinning her down, fighting with her; and perhaps she enjoyed it too, I'd never know…did I want to know? No. She was a coward. She was dead to me.

As the new dawn slunk across the horizon and I cleaned my guns meticulously after a night of action: two attack by Things, one by a vampire and another attack by a drugged up human mistaken as a freak. I sat back in my chair, my eyes fell onto the lid of my coffin, the light of a nearby torch was animated in the polished top, the inscription across the top glistened and I don't think I'd ever been more unwilling to sleep. Just the thought of those cold, marble hands clasped and stained with my blood, the effigy of The Mother…everything about the dream, the nightmare, was daunting and foreboding, but most of all: I had no idea what it meant.

**A/N: If anyone gets what it means I****'****ll send them a cookie. And I mean to the very tiniest detail, I know, it****'****s unfair XD that****'****s why I rock. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of part two, see? It****'****s already going crazy :P told you it would. Though it****'****s written more like a diary than an event-by-event logue or whatever you want to call it. Okay, beth****'****s brain just frizzled. She HAS to sleep now.**

**I meant to send this to marie yesterday evening, but forgot for coursework XD that and it was like 3 a.m XD so 1 a.m in merica :P **

**Archie: Can****'****t wait to hear from you**

**Marie: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE BETAING! Can you guess what the dream means? **

**Glance: Get your arse off the sofa and review! XD**

**MissBunny: Have a carrot!**

**Feathers, fang, chickadee: This is the longest game of hide and seek ever! XD…I don't like losing…****L**** (sad face)**

**NIIIIIIGHT! **

**Marie: I have a guess as to what the dream means. But, I already guessed some major plot points correctly, & you told me, so I really have a head on the guess, if you get at what I'm hitting.**

**Also, June 2****nd**** is my birthday. Just thought I'd throw that out there.**

**Beth: You hear that reviewers? Guess what we're doing June 2****nd****- sending messages of birthdayfulness to marie, of course! **


	16. Hidden: 15th July

**Part Two: From Dust We Come, To Dust We Return**

**Chapter 2: Hidden**

**Alucard**

**15****th**** July**

**11:15 PM (past pub closing time)**

It was boring, and I was going to have to make it fun. Something, I had recently realised, I would have to do a lot of in the next few months.

At the top of the Guildford High Street were two pubs, one facing each other, and it seemed that, as the drinkers were thrown out past closing time, they had turned their frustrations at not being able to drink anymore at the opposite pub. An all-out riot began. And it was at this time that we realised that practically all of them had been taking the same drug as our friend from the night before. It was mine and Seras' job to break up the riot, knock them all out with as little deaths as possible and pile them into the riot vans. It was most demoralizing, now being used as a common officer of the law.

I jumped from one squabbling couple to the other, knocking them out and casually throwing them into the back of the riot van, five police officers watched with open mouths as I piled them on top of each other, growling and snarling the whole time in outrage. Seras tapped the shoulder of a fighting man timidly, "Excuse me--" he knocked her to the ground, picked up his opponent and threw him across the street, the second man righted himself in mid-air, landing on the tips of his toes and hands and quickly sprinted like an animal to meet his attacker in another fight. Seras wasn't having any of it.

She grabbed the first man by the buckle of his trousers and threw him into the van some ten feet away and followed the same method with the animalistic fellow, first knocking him out with a quick blow and then tossing him into the van angrily.

We piled the men up into the second riot van, both of us seething angrily with folded arms as the officers slammed the doors closed and thanked us, hopping into their car and vans and driving off to leave us to our thoughts. "Since when do we get involved in human riots, Master, it ain't cool."

"I second your thought, Police Girl, it's most degrading." Seras nodded as my mobile rang, I picked it up hesitantly, all too aware that it probably meant there was something else to do in some other city not too far away.

"Hello?"

"It seems that we've discovered what's going on in reference to these recent attacks--no doubt you feel rather peeved you've had to stoop to this level and help officers round up rioters?"

"Yes, you could say that, Walter." I answered. "Or you could say that the next riot I have to break up will end in a bloodbath." A tipsy teenager walking past me stopped dead and stared at me with wide eyes, I held there gaze coolly, "One moment," I held my hand over the receiver.

"You're next if you're not careful." The petit pink-streaked blond chuckled wryly and skipped over to a group of drunken, tipsy, and intoxicated youths who had watched the break up with interest. She whispered to them and all six of them gave me the thumbs up, I sighed and turned my back to them, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"The rioters are under the influence of a new version of those damned toxihedrants." Seras watched my facial expression change into a smile.

"What is it, Master?"

"The newer version are far more potent and you only really need a week of ingesting them to reap the benefits. Izzy and Peter have estimated that the effects of the drugs would last, depending on age and body mass, somewhere between four and ten months."

"I'm sensing there is another reason you called me, Walter," Walter chuckled darkly.

"There's another riot a mile from Guildford, Shalford is having a problem with a group of teenagers on the green and the gypsies at the travelling fair."

"What do you want me to do about it?" My grin spread across my face, Seras's face paled and she gave me a worried look.

"We don't know yet, Alucard. They are still human so we cannot kill them, but just knocking them unconscious would only be a short-term solution. Izzy and Peter are researching some way of expelling the poison from the human body. Izzy's being incredibly pessimistic and says the only thing to do is to kill them…But, there are ethical problems there."

"And what does Integra think?"

"For now…you may kill them--if they are particularly troublesome," he added, imagining my face and what cruel way I would put an end to them, "if not, knock them unconscious and, if you would be so kind, take their details--we may need to track them later."

"Well, if that is all…" Walter hummed agreement and I closed the phone, depositing it in my inside pocket before barking an order at Seras, "Come on, we've got more work to do and try to keep up, Police Girl, I know it's tricky for someone so small-"

"Don't give me that, I can keep up with you just fine. Where are we going?"

"If you can keep up, you don't need to know," I smirked, immediately making my way to Shalford as Seras struggled to keep up just behind me. _He__'__s so mean sometimes! _I halted at the green, the sudden noise of shouts echoing about the large lawn, I stood in the centre of a children's playground and just up ahead there was a group of about ten adolescents shouting raucously, breaking in to the small furniture shop, toy shop, Chinese takeaway, hairdressers and town hall just across the street. The red brick buildings wept above them, rain from earlier still trickled down the roofs and over the white facades and onto the shoulders of the teenagers. Behind the shops stood the houses of the estate, curtains twitched, faces appeared in the windows and heads appeared out of the window, the rudely awoken inhabitants began shouting abuse at the teenagers as they pulled furniture out of the shops like they were toys and piled up a tall pyre on the lawn.

A boy with wild brown hair, a side fringe and two lip piercings, one to each side of his lower lip, wearing tight jeans below his behind (kindly showing the world his favourite Calvin Klein underwear) and nothing on his scrawny top-half, poured petrol over the pyre and stepped back as he lit the match and watched with wide, crazed eyes as it went up in flame. The rest of the teenagers finished piling more furniture on the top and began to dance, scream and shout around the pyre like banshees.

They began to throw their clothes into the fire and I thought it prudent to break up their fun and games now. They were hoodlums, not particularly threatening, so I knocked each one out in turn as Seras thought how to put out the fire; "Master, what shall we do about this?" She asked, hopping back as the fire stretched out towards us.

"Leave it to the humans, we have another event to attend to." The smoke of the pyre reached high into the sky, we could see it even as we watched the gipsies of the travelling fair. I grinned as they showed signs of being aggressive and dangerous citizens. The owners of the fairground stalls grabbed nearby women and men and tied them to the back of the stall, inviting their friends to try out some rifling practise.

The fair-goers fought to run back to their cars, the monstrous humans pounced from the tops of their stalls and rides and pinned humans down, beating them up, sexually assaulting them or just terrorizing them. One or two of them pulled out the dodgums's cars and threw them at cars as they escaped the fairground. Cars skidded into one another, cars smoked and the chorus of screaming adults and teenagers echoed around the fairground, the wave of humans scurried out onto the main road like ants, a few were hit by cars. It was carnage!

Enter the hormonal vampire and the twisted sadist.

Seras grabbed one of the monsters sexually assaulting a woman and repeatedly smacked his face into the side of The Whirler, finally chucking him into two attackers that headed for her. My sadism must have rubbed off on her, she seemed to be taking quite a lot of pleasure out of their bloody demises.

I shot the nearest targets' kneecaps, watching as they cried out and tumbled to the floor with a large grin, until they yanked their legs back into position and the blood flow stopped. I grabbed both, yanking their heads off easily and chucking them at the other targets left; it was strange, they seemed to not be at all put off by the fact that their friends' heads were being hurled at them, nor did they seem phased by my strength. It annoyed me only slightly, but excited me more- I'd have to show them just how "spooky" I could be.

"Releasing Cromwell Seal, 3,2," Seras appeared at my side, and then in front of the tide of gipsies, standing her ground as they came at her and pounced, she ripped off their arms, watching with surprise as the emptiness of the socket grew a stump. She broke their limbs, becoming equally as surprised when the men pulled their bones back into place and continued to attack her.

"Look at that!" One of them said, they stopped to look at me as the transformation consumed me, I noticed that it happened that much quicker, that my intentions were acted out before I had time to think about actually acting them out. Seras ducked away from me and joined in on my slaughter. The grass became wet and sodden with blood and littered with old limbs and the air filled with the stink of burning rubber from the pyre half a mile down the road.

Seras and I halted and the transformation seemed to simply evaporate from me. "Master, that was….weird."

"Weird? How so? The fact that I called up one of my familiars or the fact that we killed them all quickly?"

"Um…it was quick, real quick. Did you get that upgrade?" Seras looked up at me in awe. "Cos…Izzy offered that to me too, but I said no-"

"No, I haven't had an upgrade."

"Is it Mol-"

"No, it isn't the fruit at the end of the garden. I don't actually know what it is, Seras. Stop asking stupid questions, you pathetic girl, come on." I turned to return home angrily, Seras jogged to keep up with my pace, her short legs taking two for one of mine. "O-ok, master."

* * *

I sat down in the Den with a new book, _The Picture of Dorian Gray _which promised to be a good read, though there was more dialogue than narrative or description-the two things I loved about books- but Wilde was a playwright, so it was understandable. I felt Seras sit beside me on the sofa, felt her shift to face me with her back against the armrest, her knees pulled up to her chin with her arms hugging the thick, "marshmallow"-like fabric of her pyjamas.

"Um, Master…?" I sighed, finishing the paragraph and setting the book down beside me on the armrest with my finger between the pages.

"Yes, Seras Victoria?" She swallowed, knowing I called her by her full name only rarely, when I was impressed by or proud of her _or_ when I was in a bad mood and I wanted her to get her conversation over and done with as quickly as possible.

"You've been in a really bad mood for well over a month," I blinked, _this _is what she wanted to talk about? I picked up the book and returned to reading, she ploughed on nevertheless, "I jus', I jus'….d'ya wanna talk about her? What happened?" I continued to read as my grip on the book tightened and I ground my teeth down to suppress a snarl or insult.

"is that any of your business, _Seras Victoria_?" I asked angrily, still supposedly reading.

"Yeah, it is, especially when it's affecting our relationship as Master and servant…and, and friends." I smirked.

"So I should talk about _her _to _you _to strengthen our relationship? How warped and imbecilic."

"Look, I know you two were close, real close and Mol--"

"_Seras.__"_I growled warningly.

"_-__-_isn't the type of person to just up and leave suddenly without much warning," Seras moved closer and rested her hand on my arm, I looked down at this sign of care coldly, "I mean…she left the hat-"

"How do you know that?" I snapped.

"I went into the room as soon as I found out from Izzy and I saw it on the table. I know y' locked it a couple of weeks after too," she added quietly. I shrugged my arm away from her hand. "I know you used to go into the old library a lot, and I know you locked that, as well. I know you burnt her books."

"Shut up, Seras," I snapped. "I can do what I want, I've lived here decades before you were even born, I can lock the doors as I see fit, I can burn books that I find boring."

"You didn't though, you two used t'talk abou' those gothic 'orror books all the time. Come t' think of it, where's the chessboard?" She asked as she looked at the bare coffee table.

"Integra is using it in her office," I lied. Seras looked at me with pitying eyes, which just made me angrier.

"What 'appened? Is she actually gonna come back?" I glared at the petit blond coldly, finally putting the book down on the coffee table and giving up.

"Nothing happened between us-"

"You slept together," She pointed out quietly. I blinked.

"Have you always been this nosy? Did I turn a spy into a vampire?"

"No, I was jus' walkin' past the Den when I urd her ask you--sor-_ry_." Seras snapped, scowling unattractively.

"As a matter of fact we did sleep together," I answered, turning my head away nonchalantly.

"Did she change her mind half-way through or did she just not like it-"

"We _slept _together, neither of us made any signs that we had carnal thoughts on our minds." Seras blinked. "Believe it or not, but just sleeping with someone you lo-care for can be more intimate than sex," Seras blushed. _Well I wouldn__'__t know, would I? Tch. _

"So what's the big deal?" Seras asked exasperatedly.

"She didn't trust me and she's a coward." Seras laughed.

"No, seriously, what's the deal?" I glared at her, her brow furrowed, "I'm sorry… that is the _actual _reason? But…there is no doubt that she trusts you Alucard! For one thing, she didn't kill you when she found out you'd read her journal; secondly, she didn't kill you when you shot her brains out--she knows you, she knows what you're like. I'm sorry but I can't believe she didn't trust you, you two worked together so closely and…and…she told me you had gotten into her head and knew everything about her, she _told me _she trusted you!"

"With demons and vampires blood is not a matter of trust, when it comes to blood you must always mistrust, except with those special few- the ones you do trust entirely. I offered a Blood Bond--don't ask why--and she seemed dubious about it."

"Fine. But dubious don't merit running away. And as for this 'coward' thing, have you seen her? She fears nothin'! She's faced hordes of freaks and ghouls, been ripped to shreds by them and she didn't make a single noise against it, save growls as she tried to fuck 'em up as much as they were her….Master, do you not know her at all? Molly is scared of nothin'. She ain't a coward or nothin'."

"Well, what else would have her running away? For ages she's been going on about the air being 'rotten', that bad things were coming and that the cost of fighting them would be higher than the reward. And she's ran away just as the worst starts to appear--surely that's cowardice."

"Have you tried finding her?" Ser asked, crossing her legs on the sofa and leaning forward slightly, inclining her head to the side as she rested it in her hand and her elbow upon her knee.

"Yes, Seras, I have, and both she and Barnibus have fled." Seras frowned. "The crypt was empty and ransacked, professing a quick escape. She's a coward." Seras shook her head.

"Impossible." She watched me for a moment as I turned my attention to the fireplace, the embers glowed slightly, casting a ghostly glow across the carpet immediately in front of it. "So is that why you refuse to even hear or say her name?"

"Seras, if you ask one more question, I may be inclined to consider roaming the nights on my own again." I stood abruptly, taking my book with me down the hall and into the kitchen. Once again, I endeavoured to read at least a whole paragraph without being disturbed- I wasn't that lucky.

"Master?" I slammed the book down.

"Won't you leave me alone for five minutes?" I bellowed, my voice echoing over the marble tops and walls and don the halls. Seras's face both paled and blushed, if it were possible, and she recoiled.

"Izzy wants to talk to you, he says he's just about to have a shower but if you want you can wait in the infirmary." I rolled my eyes, pushing past Seras to sit down and, hopefully, have a few minutes of peace to myself in the cold grasp of the infirmary.

I laid down on one of the beds and began to read again, but, with my continuous interruptions, I had lost interest, I set it down on the bedside table and stood up, sighing jadedly as I paced the infirmary tirelessly. Usually the chill of the tiled infirmary comforted me, reminded me of past dwellings, but this time the chill just seemed to create some kind of grip upon me. I was trapped inside an iron maiden, all the negative, human emotions threatened to return to me, just brushing my skin, poised for that fateful moment where the cogs would turn and they'd finally penetrate my skin, suddenly worn and thin, fragile. I had spent so much time on making myself forget her, and had almost succeeded completely, but now she seemed to be in every shadow and every corner, I even seemed to be thinking like her! I snarled under my breath, stopping in the centre of the room with my fists clenched at my sides. She didn't exist. I had locked the rooms, locked away any chance of remembering her…but…

I stood still as the memory of our last evening together played out in my mind's eye. Molly's hair had been damp from the lengthy shower she had had, the scent of tea-tree oil and mint filled the coffin, coupled with the smell of an exotically fruity soap of some sort. The two scents collided and intermingled; my coffin still seemed to smell like it, I would roll over after another bizarre dream and have my nostrils filled with that scent all over again and the ache from suppressing the truth and memories.

She had slept first beside me, slightly on edge at being so close to someone whilst in bed and had slowly relaxed and as she did so I pulled her closer and kissed her lips, bidding her goodnight and pleasant dreams as if something alien had taken over my body. We'd slept together blissfully, first with her ear pushed to my chest and her arm draped across my chest and her leg across my thighs, and then we had both simultaneously moved to face the left, my arm draped over her side, my chest pushed against her back as my fingers ran over the braid of her hair and then down her spine. I had lulled her into blissful sleep and she had, unbeknownst to her, lulled me into a dreamless, though equally as peaceful, sleep.

She was in every shadow. She haunted the darkness and the darkness was what I was, I was the shadows and yet so was she…she was everywhere I went. I breathed her, dreamed her, thought her. She wasn't just a memory, she was a presence, a looming figure in the doorway of my mind. Would I ever be rid of that cowardly harlot?

My boot crushed something, the crunch so quiet but enough to drag me willingly from anymore unwelcome analogies.

I stepped back, knelt down and picked up a silvery slither of chain. I regarded it in the palm of my hand for a moment; the chain was quite thick as jewellery went and was snapped, now simply a long length of broken silver. I looked about me for a moment, looking beneath the bed to see something shining dully at the headboard end.

I moved around the bed and groped around for it, finally finding it, the cold metal against my hand sending shivers down my spine and tingles up my arm. "Hello, Alucard. Sorry about that, just got back from...a meeting." Faust laughed and closed the door behind him, "What are you doing there?" He laughed nervously.

"I thought I saw something, never mind." I popped the chain and the other object in my pocket for inspection later. "What do you want to talk to me about, Izcarius?" Faust sat down in his desk chair and spun around, once again feigning confidence--with a little more believability than usual. It seemed that he was becoming a little more obnoxious than usual of late, his simpering smile was now broader, more smirk-like, he didn't sweat nearly as much and he seemed to be more calm.

"I just want to talk to you…about...this little upgrade." He started.

"You're wasting your time, you snivelling rat, I'm not interested. What's the point?"

"The abilities are useful: walking in the daytime-"

"Check."

"Transformations are 20% faster-"

"Check." I sighed, crossing my arms and glaring at him with malice. Why couldn't the bastard use his brain? I thought he was supposed to be a doctor, doctors are intelligent, this weasel obviously wasn't. As he had discovered only a little while ago, my regeneration was already faster, my speed had yet to be beaten, I could already walk in daylight with little difficulty (save the fact that I _hate _it.) and my transformation "kicked arse", as Seras so blatantly put it.

"Um…regeneration-"

"Check."

"Um…uh..er-"

"There is nothing you can tell me about this upgrade that will talk me into having it. For me, it's pointless."

"No-no, it'll be beneficial-" Why was he pushing for me to have it? It wans't going to make any difference to anything, no doubt he just wanted to see what would happen if I became faster, meaner and crueller- though I could show him, tete-a-tete, that there was no-one crueller, meaner or faster than me.

The shadows laughed.

"It'll be beneficial for _you_, because you'll be able to study me like a _rat_ for days and weeks after," I answered tersely, "if you even _try _to mention this again, I _will _kill you and make it look like an accident!" I snarled, snatching the book off the bedside table and making my way back to my own chambers, where no-one dared disturb me except for very important things, like missions and blood tests.

I poured myself a glass of wine, proud to say I had made it myself with the grapes in the garden. I brought it to my lips and immediately flinched away, it smelt rancid, perhaps it was corked? I had hoped for a calming glass of wine and I got a rancid concoction that would no doubt annoy me further. Curious, I sipped it, turning my nose up at it as the thick, syrupy jelly slid down my throat and left a grainy, sandpapery feel to my gullet.

I dipped my finger into the liquid, swirling it around, noticing that it moved like liquid for a moment and then, slowly, seemed to solidify a little to make a jelly-like substance; I removed my finger from the glass, glaring at the purple stain. I left the glass and bottle on the table beside the disused sword and sat down in my chair, seething angrily as dawn approached.

The shadows crept closer as I rested my chin in my hand and stared off at the wall, their touch running up my legs, over my stomach and chest and seemed to suffocate me. I wrenched my gaze away from the wall and the pressure of a presence seemed to lift.

I'd had more of those bizarre dreams, I had them every night, in fact- dreaming for me was usually a rare novelty, but recently I had decided humans were unlucky to have dreams, especially if they were as warped and haunting as mine.

Every day I would see the effigy and each night the effigy would somehow be ruined and the hands would fall…

Every day I bled over her.

Every day the figure attacked me.

And every day I dreaded sleeping.

My eyes became unfocused again as I stared off at nothing in particular, the shadows encroached again, a shape emerged from the curtains of shadows and the effigy was revealed as the shadows fell away, tears dripped down her face, her lips moved, her tongue just visible within her mouth clicking vowels repeatedly. I could just hear a low note, high and then low again. Goosebumps spread over my arms as I stood watching, waiting for the figure. But nothing came. Waiting for the hands to fall. But they never did. It was a reprieve, I thought, finally my mind would allow me a day without a sudden awakening. But then I realised I wasn't asleep. I was perfectly lucid. And the effigy stood before me, facing the wall I had been staring at and then her head moved stiffly and her empty eyes locked on me.

She continued the silent muttering, but now the pattern was gone, she turned her body turned towards me robotically, her hands closed, though were still cupped to hold something and she offered whatever was inside to me, not permitting me to see what was hidden inside until I moved forwards. I touched her stone cold hands and looked into her marble face, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and her eyes. Still she would not show me, I became frustrated.

"Show me!" I shouted, digging my fingers between her hands, I tried to pry her hands open, to show me what she was teasing me with; and yet she still looked upon me with sad, empty eyes. A cracking noise became audible over the deafening silence, I stumbled away from the effigy's remains. Her jaw had been pulled apart, her lower jaw hung down on her chest, her head had fallen back and her tongue was no more. Her hands had opened in the familiar way, the inside of her palms marked as before. I saw her ruin and began to weep, the blood tears soaked her palms.

I circled her effigy, howling at the ruin left: her sockets were hollowed and bloodied, blood matter her hair, which seemed to simply fall out from her scalp. A cracking sound was heard again and I begged nothing more would happen to her. Her wrists crumbled. Her hands fell away from the crumbled remains of her wrists.

I awoke with a start, looking at figures painted on the wall: half an upside down triangle, two large circles, and three strange words: T'kan heniseri. Zaren.

I stepped away slowly, still looking at the bloodstains in shock. I had done that? I looked down at my hands, my fingers were stained with purple and the wine glass' remains were shattered over the floor, the purple liquid had seeped between the flagstones. Dreaming was not something I did usually and I had only ever slept-walked as a mortal man and child.

I returned to my chair and glared at the door, intent on not falling asleep at all. Intent on not allowing the shadows to creep around me, to tease me with the belief I wasn't sleeping when really I was. I danced between the border of insanity and sanity, and it seemed that at times I loitered in the former state of mind a little too long.

As I calmed and the sun hung high in the sky, I dipped my hand into my pockets and pulled out the chain and the metal object. I stopped dead. It wasn't metal, it was silver and, just as it had sent shivers down my spine before, now it sent chills through me and tingly sensations across my palm and up my arm.

I dropped it onto the table and glared at the door, barely able to look at it until finally I looked down at the table again. And the M looked back.

**A/N: I think that about says it all. **


	17. Gone: 16th July

**Part two: From Dust we Come, To Dust We Must Return.**

**Chapter 3: Gone**

**Alucard**

**16th July.**

**5:00pm**

**A/N: I'll be honest with you, guys, I'm on a bit of a downer after a really awesome snow day :P (fort-building [childish, mais oui, mais amusent!] snow angels, letting my sister bury me [yes, England had more than a foot of snow for the first time in eighteen years], snow-monster games, hot chocolate, then back outside for more snow games) But yeah, just watched a documentary on the "lost children of Congo" it was horrible. Nine year old boys being forced to become soldiers, twelve year old girls made to be wives to commanders…so much misery for people so young, so much misery for everyone. Though this may sound incredibly masochistic, I would like to have a slice of that feeling so that my feelings of sorrow for them are more justified. I am both disgusted by humanity as well as in awe of it- those people can still have somewhat happy lives with all that going on? I admire them. I get down and upset by the slightest things and the upset lasts for so long, months- years in some cases- and that's just losing friends, moving or losing one of my family members. These people lose their _lives _without being given the salvation of heaven and yet they continue. Anyone who does not admire them…God, who cannot admire them?**

**[oh, apparently the groundhog says there'll be another 6 weeks of winter… though, no offence mes amigos americans, why the hell does the UK need to know about that?? I mean, as Marie has pointed out, America doesn't get involved with European affairs unless it affects them…*sigh*]**

**I don't want to go on a huge rant, but, sometimes I just get so wound up by these things! I just…I have this idea for a book, not a fan fiction, but a book, but I'm afraid I won't do characters justice or my own schema will somehow disrupt the flow of the characters and the reality of it. I'm so not used to writing reality, as that is what it would be, reality twisted to make fiction. I just… I really want people to understand and feel SOMETHING! I hate how everyone goes on with their, in comparison, perfect lives and don't give a crap that someone may be in the deepest pits of despair and they could help…though how could they help them? I'm so sorry, I'm ranting. I think Beth needs to take her pills again XD**

**Anyway, I think this mood will add to the first part of the chapter… you shall see.**

**Archie: lol, metal and silver. God! I knew there was a reason I didn't reach my target for science! :P:P I CAN be an air-head sometimes. I love hearing from you! You are awesome!**

**Bunny: Wahay! Finally! Some feedback! You're quite an elusive character, aren't you? Though not nearly as elusive as Nightfeathers, chicadee, fang and Glance!!!! ¬_¬ OR even bloodsucker. THAT'S A SPOILT HINT GUYS! GIMME REVIEWS *munch munch***

I woke up early unable to sleep.

Of course she wasn't a coward. Of course she trusted me!

I couldn't even wait until the sun went down to get out of the Mansion. Once again, I made the leap through the invisible veil that seemed to separate the south east and south west, stepping out from the burning sunshine and into the pouring rain within a few moments. I didn't stop off to look at the view; I headed straight for the crypt. Its baron ruins seemed to pull me in, call to me with a dull moan of spoil.

The grasses were higher now, the tape had been removed and a notice of conservation was pinned to the rocky wall running around the church and churchyard, the crypt still looked as dilapidated as it had been before, the door had been completely removed as had the rubble and only parts of the foundations were left. I sunk down into the darkness, the crypt was lit up slightly due to holes in the ceiling just underneath the church and I could see everything so much more clearly than I could before. Rain dripped through the holes, puddles spilled in, the repetitive dripping and consistent pouring of rain on flagstone the only noise other than my own horrified thoughts as I looked at the crypt with new eyes. I noticed what I hadn't in my fit of assumption and rage.

I looked into Barnibus's sarcophagus to see the inside was smeared and stained with his blood, the faint scent of her blood was mixed in and I looked into the second sarcophagus, expecting to see it smeared with blackened blood, but it was spotless save the pile of dust at the bottom and for a sickening moment I thought, perhaps, that could have been her. I picked up a handful, sieving it through my hand to find large circular earrings, I had no need to worry, she hated wearing large earrings.

I paced the room, pausing at two disintegrating corpses at the bottom of the stairs, remembering that only a few weeks ago they had been completely preserved in their 60s styled clothes of jumpers and shorts. I walked around the room, finding dust over and inside numerous coffins, each coffin had a name on it: Esther and Simon, Paul, Gary, Freda, Aleksai, Demetri and Reginald, Brian, Aaron…numerous names, about thirty in total and all had been vampires and all had perished—either from being killed or for trying to leave their coffins and being burnt to death by the sun shining through the ceiling.

I made my way to the black coffin which had held numerous bottles of her blood, to see that there were still some bottles of it left. I uncorked them, the vile reek proceeded it as I poured it out to see it had turned to dust. I threw the bottle at the wall in anger, she had not been safe here either! He'd stolen the blood from her. I picked up the coffin and hurled it across the room as anger ripped through me and I felt myself tear the room apart, throwing the coffins at the walls, smashing the sarcophagi to rubble with the help of my familiars and my own fists. I felt something in my chest snap and pain thumped into my dead heart repeatedly, wave after wave of pain hit me. My stomach knotted as my heart fell heavy as lead upon it. Not now, of all times. I felt my humanity now!

I watched through human eyes as a monster, bearing a striking resemblance to myself, threw his fists through the remains of the sarcophagi, watched as his hand disappeared with a smear of blood and mashed up bone and rapidly returned to normal.

After a few more moments and with nothing else to break or destroy, I slumped down on the rocky stairs, bowing my head into my hands as I fought desperately to tame the humanity that tainted me and also tame the monster. The monster within me wished to destroy a whole town, then watch fires ravage the lives of the innocent, just so they would know how it felt for me, right at this moment, where I felt I had lost one of the only things I cared about.

Hands gripped the front of my suit, a dirtied, wrinkled face pushed near to mine and I looked up at his face with heavy eyes, his German accent echoing in my head, imbedded so deep it felt as though it would be etched into my bones. _"She vill never be yours, Count." _

The rafters of the crypt seemed to creak about me, the watery sunlight filtering through the holes dulled further as clouds rolled in front of the sun, and though this light seemed slightly cheerful, the crypt seemed to be a pit of despair for me.

I had thought her a coward and a deserter. I had thought her so heartless that she would not trust me, such a harlot she would simply create my infatuation of her and then leave. I'd hated her for too long and now I knew what had happened, or, at least, I had suspicions and theories.

Either Barnibus had turned so blood-thirsty he had beaten her and Molly had gotten him back by stabbing him while he slept, or someone else had come and taken both of them away in the middle of the day. Neither theories were particularly cheerful and neither instilled confidence. If she had had to turn against the man she looke dup to as her own dysfunctional father-figure, no doubt at all she would have lost herself in despair and there was no doubt that she would turn these raging emotions onto the humans, her demon would awaken and would have taken her over entirely by now. If that were so then I could not save her, not even if I knew where she was. If they had both been abducted then their captors knew enough about them already that they knew their sleeping habits, dining habits, where they lived and must have also come with reinforcements as one man could not over-power a demon and a vampire maddened on demon blood.

But both theories had their flaws.

She had left her necklace behind, something she would never do and she also left her hat behind, why would she do that?

Unless she believed she was coming back or she was angry with me.

And why would she have left for the crypt so quickly?

Unless she got word that Barnibus was having difficulty with some unknown assailant beforehand and had let her guard down.

But it was so unlike her to let her guard down!

But she had been doing that a lot before she left…

The other flaw was that Barnibus now knew the extent of his addiction and we all felt sure he could not harm her, not even if he was desperate for her blood, they were too close.

Was she dead already? Did she believe me the deserter for not coming to find her by now?

It was so unlike me to show emotion, it almost felt humiliating to admit to such human things as emotions—ones that did not involve an empowerment and the need to rip something to shreds, anyway. But, then again, it was unlike me to actually _feel _anything.

"…'_Who says I am listening out for your heartbeat?'_ _…" _

She had always yearned to have me feel humanity, it must have been one of her secret projects, and, in being captured and possibly dead, she had done just that. I felt a wave of guilt as I realised I had been scorning her all this time when she had actually been killed.. Yes, I was sure she was dead. I felt certain she was dead, which made the pain stretch out more, made it envelope me like my own shadows and familiars had turned against me and endeavoured to swallow me; there was this voice in my head that reasoned she mustn't be dead.

But it had been months….

The wine….. It was rancid. As was her decaying body… Realisation dawned, the terrible blush of horror followed in succession, my skin seemed to crumble to it, as it would have the sun, the thick skin I had grown over so many centuries was turned to dust with just that one word: Gone.

She was gone. Someone had stolen her from me, just as someone had stolen Her from me before, just as they had before that. I had always detested thieves, punished them to the point of excess, flayed them, burnt them, hung, drawn and then quartered them… but it seemed this thief was hidden from me and my will to punish him, whoever he may be, was utterly diminished.

I looked down at my hands in disbelief as numerous droplets of blood hit the white fabric of my gloves. My consciousness writher angrily beneath the layers of wanton emotion, so unused to being weak, to being human, it seemed to turn the hate for the thief inwards; I turned the hatred towards myself for not looking for her more thoroughly, for not saving her, for being somewhat tainted by humanity and for being a self-pitying fool.

I clenched my fist; no, I could not continue with this, this dreaded humanity. I took a breath and began to clear my mind, things were simpler before I started thinking about her again, I needed to forget, to the extent of forgetting for an immortal vampiric being. I needed to ignore the emotion and the pain and treat this just as I did every other death. It was life, to every beginning there must be an ending, but there wasn't an ending to mine and her relationship, there was no goodbye….there was sudden absence. That wasn't an end.

I stood up and dug my hands into my pockets for a cigarette, not having smoked one for quite some time, and as I brought it to my lips I could see her face, her nose wrinkled with disgust, not a smile, her eyes darkened with annoyance and her mouth, so disapproving anyway, disapproved further. I smiled to myself as her voce echoed, "_That is a disgusting habit! You may want to pollute yourself with that rubbish but I would like to enjoy as full a life as I can, thank you very much, Mister Reaper," _

I lit the cigarette with a larger smile, slowly becoming myself again, inhaled deeply and looked over my shoulder at the desecrated crypt, the image seemed t imprint itself into my minds eye and then my memory and slowly the veil of the scene lifted and all it was remained a memory, the scene itself seemed only to be in my head as I walked the corridors of the mansion a few minutes later. It seemed to be a dream.

**July 16th**

**6:15pm**

It seemed best that I report my presence and my impromptu absence to my master, the eerily quiet walk down the corridor towards her office seemed to buzz with activity through the silence, I found out why as I entered her office without warning.

Faust stood before her in such strange attire, his hair was loose around his neck and ears, his smile was unfaltering as he stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans, an AC/DC t-shirt burned on his chest uncharacteristically, with a checked shirt thrown over that and hanging open untidily. He smirked confidently at Integra as she blinked behind her circular glasses, "You _what_?"

"I resign," he answered steadily, still that unfaltering smirk seemed to grow and swell with more confidence. "I've wanted to for quite some time, actually, my present position is not interesting anymore—"

"Because she's gone?" I asked coldly. My humanity writhed briefly until the cold, dark grasp of otherworldly hands quashed its complaints.

"Well, yes, in a way. Alucard is all but figured out for me, Seras is not interesting, she's incredibly bland and…well, human," my fist clenched, "Mol—"

"Izcarius, think about what you are doing!" Integra snapped, her eyes briefly flitting towards me and back again. "You are throwing away your career-"

"Not at all, I'm progressing in it. I've been offered a place on the Molmally's board of Scientific and Genetic Ethics, the wage is double, possibly triple what you paid me before, the equipment is…top-notch."

"You're leaving because we're not paying you enough?" Integra asked coldly, the cigarette in her mouth smoked, giving her the appearance of an enraged dragon. "You, of all people, should understand our budget difficulty, Izzy. We cannot afford to pay for your new Choos every week as well as ay you a wage and keep this organisation running! When it comes down to it, the organisation itself is top priority—"

"Petey-dear may be fine with working for crap, but I am not, _Miss_," Izacarius sneered, "I've grown, I need a bigger pond and a bigger wage and I've found it elsewhere. I'm resigning—end of!" He roared, his own fists clenching, his face turning red. He exhaled and released himself from the rigid posture of outrage, a genial smile returned.

"And who do you propose takes over your position on such short notice?" Integra asked, her voice slowly becoming quieter, colder and far more menacing.

"One of those security men, perhaps? Personally, I don't give a fuck, just as long as I'm shot of this shit-hole," he smirked. Integra leapt from her seat, her fists slammed against the desk, knocking a glass of water over and simultaneously discarding her cigarette, the contents of the glass spilled over paper work and dripped from the desk onto the carpet, but her mind was elsewhere.

"'Shit-hole'?!" Integra all but screamed, "This organisation has been around longer than fucking Molmally, and will last longer, too! You got paid, by me, more than a fucking specialist General Practitioner! You now get paid about the same amount of money as a fucking lawyer and you call that crap?! You are a greedy, disgusting snake and I can see why my subordinates have detested you so in the past! You worthless piece of shit! Get off my property and don't fucking bother in coming ba-" Integra's face had turned a livid red and she began to cough violently. Izzy made no move to help her, the doctor in him was quashed for the sake of his pride and money and more than ever I wished to know where he had found his confidence. Underneath a bed in the infirmary, perhaps? Or in his new supervisors arse?

I steadied Integra and sat her in her chair as she continued to wretch into her fist, the colour in her face suddenly drained. _Alucard, you have my permission to get him off the estate. _

_By any means necessary? _

_Yes, just don't do anything perminent. _Integra and I had locked each other in brief eye contact as she continued to wheeze and I nodded with a sly grin, disappearing from sight. Izcarius Faustir's face seemed to drain of colour and confidence, he backed up from the desk as I appeared before him, my teeth bared aggressively. "You worthless, pathetic human, you dare to insult my master?!" I roared, feigning a lunge at him. He yelped and ran for the door, fumbling with the door handle a little too long.

I knotted my hand into his hair and dragged him down the corridor with a series of snarls. Walter stood in the doorway of his bedroom with a comic look of confusion on his face. I halted at the top of the stairs and chucked him down carelessly. Faust rolled across the landing down the flight of stairs, immediately he leapt into a sprint, his movements becoming more and more characteristic of a weasel with each step.

I caught up with him easily and grabbed the back of his shirt, he wriggled out from it and I deftly knotted the shirt around his neck and whistled joyously as I dragged him down the corridor to the main stairs. Faust gasped and screeched like a wild animal, kicking and punching the air for dear life as I continued traipsing down the stairs with a content whistle.

I remembered, briefly, how he had hurt her, how he had come between us, made our relationship rocky enough that we would fight and leave each other bruised, both physically and her emotionally. For this, I would have to get him back…

I tossed him against the locked front doors playfully, grinning as Faust choked and untied the shirt from his neck, he tried to stand up, but immediately found he was too scared to stand properly. His feet slid on the tiled floor and he dropped back down, still gasping for breath and looking up at me with large, fearful eyes, his hands shook violently as he threw the shirt across the floor. "Come on, I know you hate me, fucking kill me if you want- and I know a bloodthirsty son-of-a-bitch like yourself would take a lot of pleasure in ending me, wouldn't you, Alucard?" I sneered, crouching down in front of him, I moved closer, our noses almost touching.

"Don't act like you know me, Faust, you don't. I'll do as I please, just like a 'bloodthirsty son-of-a-bitch' like me should."

"You're in the same league, you two, both of you are monsters, you and Mol—" My hand squeezed his little neck tightly, his eyes bulged and his legs scrabbled around for a moment.

"I think you may have overstayed your welcome, Doctor Faust," The young doctor gasped and writhed in my grip as I dragged him out of the door and across the graveled yard and through the gates, Faust writhed harder at the sickening sensation that is apparently unnatural, disorientating and unpleasant to all humans. I dropped him unceremoniously in a muddy puddle and glared down at him.

"Oh, yeah! The monster fights to restrain himself—marvelous job there, old man! You and her, you're both in the same league, you and that little demon-slut, Mo—"

"If you treasure you tongue, I'd shut up, Faust." I snarled, he didn't listen.

"—Molly. And you thought you were so close to her! So close and yet there was something Molly didn't tell yo-" My patience snapped, the humanity threatened to take over and break free through my discipline for a brief moment in which I bludgeoned his face with my fist- only a couple of times, Integra would not have approved of a savage and enraged beating. Izzy fell back into the puddle, his jeans and t-shirt completely stained in mud and grime, his face a lumpy mixture of blood and mud. I heard muttering behind me and knew the security guards on duty were unnerved by my sudden burst of savagery from my seemingly passive exterior.

"Don't go on like you knew her, Faust!" I snarled, lunging forwards to grab the front of his shirt, he garbled his words pathetically, spitting blood as he glared up at me.

"Knew?" He asked. I ignored him and looked at the blood smeared across his neck from his broken nose, he gulped fearfully. I chuckled.

"I don't drink rats' blood, Faust. But…the next time I see you, I might make an exception—or, in the very least, maim you a little. Do you understand?" I forced him into nodding his head and smirked triumphantly. I let him go again, he dropped back onto the ground and I strode towards the house, I heard him at the gate, the metal clanging slightly.

"What do you mean 'knew'?" He asked through blood and broken bone, "Hey! Vampire! I'm talking to you!" He screamed. I ignored him and stepped back into the house, grateful for its shadows and solace against the still bright sky of day.

A/N: Another snow day. London was closed for business yesterday and is struggling today, England looks like a pussy, stupid dick councils getting rid of snow defences :P I'm rather annoyed, my whole morning was taken up with shovelling the road with a few neighbours and, as soon as we go in to get warmed up, there's a blizzard! Jeeeez! (well, a weak blizzard) Anyway! Can't wait to hear from everyone! That's a huge hint!

Xxxxx


	18. A new Month: 2nd and 20th August

_**Part two: From Dust we Come, To Dust We Must Return.**_

_**Chapter 4: A new month**_

_**Alucard**_

_**2nd August**_

_**9:00pm**_

Integra's search for a replacement had gone unsuccessfully for quite some time. Her searches for someone who was able to bend their life around increasingly long hours, being able to deal with life-threatening situations, and handle being on call 24-7 as well as getting a smaller pay (Integra had had to decrease the doctors' wages for the second time) were futile. No-one was interested, not even when she offered room and board.

Integra stubbed out her cigarette angrily and glared at the ash tray in thought. "Have you tried everywhere?"

"Yes! Of course I have! But we're just not offering enough for what they would have to do-" There was a timid knock at the door and Integra turned her eyes to me.

"It's Midori- the quiet assistant," I answered. Integra sighed, removing her glasses and massaging her temples. Her mind was heavy with burdens and stress, her chain smoking had become so excessive that even I had concerns. She lit up another cigarette.

The door opened quietly and Midori slipped in nervously, her long denim skirt just slightly too long for her, causing her to trip on both the carpet and her skirt. She lurched forwards and desperately clawed in the air to grab something to steady herself, she successfully caught the back of the nearest chair and immediately sat down, letting her ebony hair fall in front of her face, her almond-shaped eyes only just visible behind the thick, black curtain of silk.

"Evening, sir Integra." She murmured politely.

"And good evening to you, Midori." Integra paused, inhaling a lungful of much-needed nicotine and sighed, a slight rasp grating on my eardrums.

"You've been working with us for over two years now, Midori," She continued after a moment or two as Midori fridgeted in the chair nervously, "are you happy here?" Integra inquired, she exhaled cigarette smoke up into the air as Midori slowly moved her hair out from her eyes and dexterously tied it back in a loose ponytail

"Of course, I love it here," She gave a brief smile, worry edging on the underlying nervousness of being in a room with an alleged cold-hearted creature and a vampire.

"Good. You are…satisfied with the wage?" Integra continued, inhaling and exhaling slowly, her eyes settled on Midori and watched as she nodded slowly, with a slight frown.

"It's more than I could get on the NHS at the moment, sir-- and I get room and board, should I decide to become full-time." Midori gave a nervous smile, briefly eying me up before returning her gaze on the pot of pens in front of her, I smirked as her hands itched to just "twiddle" with one of them...

"Would you consider going full-time at the moment, Midori?" Midori frowned bemusedly, eying Integra dubiously and considering her answer before finally replying:

"Are you offering me Izzy's old job?" I flinched at hearing that weasel's name, my anger quickly subdued by the memory of his face smeared in the remnants of his broken and bloodied nose.

"Will you be able to handle the work-load and getting into a routine?" Midori nodded eagerly, her aspirations of reaching one of the top-posts here at Hellsing finally being fulfilled, finally she would have gained enough experience and respect to be one of the main doctors. It wasn't just that she yearned for respect- I sensed that she had been disrespected, bullied and oppressed as a person at some time in her life and now yearned to be respected more so than anything else- it was the prestige that came with this job. Though Hellsing was a secret organisation, it's existence was known to medical employers throughout the capital and those that knew of its existence also knew that those who worked here were expected to work in harsh conditions, get very little sleep, put people before themselves; as well as have a wide knowledge of diseases, types of fractures, symptoms associated with abnormal mental patterns and pschopathology; blood, blood infections, history of medicine as well as be in a good, physically fit condition, have some knowledge in weaponry and computer technology - basically, in short, know a little about many things outside of medicine and know a lot about many things inside of medicine.

"Yeah, I can do this," She answered with a determined, rapid nod.

"In that case, I would like you to fill Izzy's position temporarily." Midori knew just as well as Integra that the amount of people up for a full-time job at Hellsing were few and far between, and this realisation dawned on her suddenly, her smile spreading across her face. "Oh, thank you, Sir Integra," She stood up and shook hands with her employer. Her smile broadening until it spread across her whole face and freshened the air of the smoke around her and replaced it with sweet happiness.

She knew, should anything happen and she needed to get a new job, she would be able to work anywhere, possibly take up a calm job as a General Practitioner and deal with the slower, more boring- but safer- bits of medicine, like ingrowing toenails, chest infections and psoriasis.

"I will have the paperwork made up for tomorrow evening, in the mean time I reckon you should pack your things. Izzy's things have been sent to him-" well, everything Peter had sent on out of colleagueship had been sent on, the rest was rotting in a landfill somewhere- "so there should be enough space for your possessions."

"Thank you, again, Sir Integra," Midori giggled happily and turned to leave. _Izzy is going to be so fucking happy when he hears that!_ She thought triumphantly, closing the door behind her timidly.

"Is this wise, Integra?" I asked, sitting down in the seat Midori had occupied moments before, I crossed my ankle over my knee and watched her as she finished another cigarette. The room was thick with the heavy scent of tobacco and cigarette smoke, and the ceiling directly over her desk seemed to have yellowed slightly and perhaps, if she continued her aggressive chain-smoking for much longer, the walls would start to drip with tar and nicotine.

"Well, she's the only one that is qualified for Izzy's job." She replied, her voice slightly nasal from smoking.

"What about James?" I asked casually, slightly annoyed that she had chosen the clumsiest of the assistants to promote.

"He's only been working here since the Millennium attacked, he doesn't have as much experience,"

"Midori didn't work with us during those attacks, she worked for Izzy and Peter -outside of the estate…"

"Say all you want, Alucard, but she's the best for the job, she's as innocent as they come, thoughtful and, in some respects, almost child-like."

"And that's an advantage?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. It was true though, Midori seemed to reek of innocence, virginity and purity. But those who were the purest were the easiest to corrupt, Integra and I both knew this well…

I sensed an alterior motive to Midori's promotion; perhaps she didn't wish to promote James because she was suspicious of where his loyalties lay?

Integra ignored me, turning her chair to look out of the window, silence ensued, her heartbeat the only noise in the room other than her inhaling and exhaling the fumes of the cigarette. Integra turned back around, ignoring me as she stubbed out her cigarette and began to cough, she pulled a handkerchief from her breast pocket and continued to cough into the fabric, retching every now and then.

"I shall be in the library if you need me," Integra waved her hand dismissively, turning the chair around, still coughing; the springs creaked with the violent shuddering coughs.

I slipped into the library, finding Walter on the computer quite happily typing an email to one of his old friends in Edinburgh. "Good evening, Alucard," he called from the desk cheerily. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head as he typed up the email.

"Nothing interesting happening this evening then?"

"Not particularly, no. Police in Essex were called out to break up a riot, there was no need for our intervention and another fight broke out in Sidmouth, the culprit was apprehended and there was no cause for alarm."

"Do we still have no idea where those drugs are coming from?" I asked, peering into the glass cabinet at the end of the room, the ragged remains of journals stood on stands, one stand being empty. I turned back around, to see Walter regarding me thoughtfully.

"Peter seems to think he knows what's in them, which is a start..." he answered slowly.

"And?"

"They're simply more potent forms of toxihedrants, and we all know what the main ingredient is in one of those things." There was a moment of silence as Walter finished typing his email and sent it. "Any news on her?" I shook my head.

"There aren't any clues or indications of who could have abducted her. Llewenden-Murray was completely destroyed and we cannot see how anyone else would know how to make toxihedrants, let alone make them stronger and available to the public."

"Whoever has her-"

"Had." I muttered under my breath. Resting my hand upon the mantle piece as I watched the crackling fire, the light throwing eerie shadows across the floor, like hands reaching out for me.

"-must be harvesting her blood for these pills. There must have been millions manufactured and being manufactured as we speak, she must be being put through hell..."

"Though, strictly speaking, they wouldn't need to keep her alive." I interjected, turning away from the fire, Walter caught my gaze, holding it for a moment, his aging face drawn in both concern and confusion, he turned the screen on standby and looked to me quizzically.

"If they were making that many pills, surely they would have to-"

"No, all they would have to do is trick her into giving her blood willingly, once they do that they could bleed her dry and, with its complete potency, may not even have to use a full drop for two dozen of those pills."

"I don't believe that, Alucard. Whoever has her wouldn't know all that, surely?" I sighed melancholically.

"Well, whatever they've done, she's definitely gone,"

"How can you be so sure?" Walter asked, a morbid smile tilting his lips, "surely you would want to hope and believe she is alive, you two were quite close, after all?" I shook my head, dreading telling him my discovery as I hadn't even told my master yet- she was too worried with the impending debt of her family's organisation to worry about such a thing, that and the number of cigarettes she smoked a day did not need to increase further.

"The fruit was grown using her blood, right?" Walter nodded, "And now, fruits that flourished so beautifully while she was with us, wilt and rot suddenly- even when it's now that they should be at their ripest. And," I paused, "I went to Barnibus' crypt." Walter continued to watch me inquisitively, his eyes shining with curiosity behind the monocle. "The place was ransacked and Barnibus is most surely dead- his blood stained his sarcophagus. Molly must have put up a fight, but, nevertheless, she is gone and I am certain she will not return." Walter stood up as a cold fist clenched my heart and then let up as I fought back the wave of emotion brought on merely by mentioning her name. I supressed mental images of her standing, for some odd reason, in the middle of a field with the sunset creating a red-backdrop, supressed more images of her calling my name from inside a dark cell- alone, in pain and scared before her captors finally dragged her out and mutilated her, bludgeoned her, until the remains were nothing but pulp and grit.

"Have you told Integra this?" I shook my head, clearing more images of her untimely death from my minds eye simultaneously.

"Not yet, I'm afraid she is rather preoccupied with the budget problems and staff shortages," Walter plucked the monocle from his eye and pulled a handkerchief from his trouser pocket, running the fabric over the glass maternally. "Yes, but, if they do have her and they are using her blood then Integra should know about it."

"I shall inform her once she's had that meeting with that unpleasant woman- _Forde-Meadows_," Walter nodded.

"So," he sighed forlornly, "You don't believe she was strong enough against them?" I shook my head.

"She may have been strong enough to live this long in some of the most dire conditions, and she may have been rather tenacious, but…all the evidence has me believe that she is gone." A cold iron fist grasped my heart and stomach in one and I felt immediately enraged, emotion pulsated through my blood, boiling it and freezing it rapidly as I fought to control the humanity as she must have fought to control her inhumanity.

"I suppose we might never find out what happened to her," Walter sighed as he stepped past me, "I think I'll miss her one day,"

"You don't miss her now?"

"No, I'm afraid I wasn't as close to her as she was close to some people; she understood my tastes though, I appreciate her kindness and her aiding our organisation as far as she did, but I also understand that perhaps we could be doing without her." Walter paused at the door, "The intensity of her…compassion and judgement sometimes became her…inhumanity- and one monster is hard enough to keep track of, let alone two." Walter chuckled to himself and closed the door with a crisp click. He knew. I realised he must have put Molly's absence and the amount of murders together, I worried briefly whether he had passed on that information to Integra, but the worry diminished when I realised that it didn't matter anymore.

**Wednesday August 20th**

**Alucard**

I'd told Integra two days after the conversation with Walter, her reaction had been mixed between horror and outrage, her outrage being directed at me and Forde-Meadows simultaneously. Apparently the rather stern woman had decided to cut our budget further, had even accused Integra of interfering with Police business to make it _seem_ that Hellsing was still a needed service. She also accused Integra of using a good half of the funds for her own use, rather than directing it to improving the training or transport. When she had said _that_ Integra had all but exploded, explaining rather irately that her men didn't need training as they were already fully-trained and competent mercenaries as well as most of it relied upon me, an "incredibly efficient, stealthy, dangerous and accurate assassin". Forde-Meadows had shown Integra footage of the Guildford Highstreet riot and a second clip from Llewenden-Murray Laboratories.

"She disapproves in my using 'monsters' to fight monsters, even commenting on my _sanity_!" Integra had screeched. I suppose my timing hadn't been right, either; I had momentarily lost my tact and explained what I thought had happened to Her straight after Integra's rant. But, before Integra could decide whether or not to start turning what was left of Hellsing's resources to finding her, Walter interrupted and informed us of attacks over the country just suddenly appearing and the Police's inability to quash the freak infested uprisings.

Since 4th of August I had been awake at least eighteen hours a day and I don't think I had ever been in a more violent mood than I had by the 20th.

A concert in the O2 arena had turned sour by the fourth song and all twenty-thousand people were in uproar. It had started with just a portion of the crowd throwing bottles at one of the opening acts, somehow believing that if that band went off quicker then the main band would take over straight away- none of them thought about the fact that time was allotted to different bands. The band had had to be escorted off the stage, the unfortunate band- something about a chemical- had had this problem at a concert the year before.

The bottle-throwers, being momentarily triumphant, were then told that the main band would be delayed and another band came on to replace the former…it had all escalated from there.

There were an estimated seven thousand men and women high on the Toxihedrants, a further estimated two hundred freaks and the rest of the unfortunates within the arena were either in the process of being turned into ghouls, being thrown fifty feet through the air or being trampled. Police could not contain the swelling crowds and dozens of officers were already killed with a further four dozen severely injured and trapped inside.

The police had waited several hours before calling Hellsing, which at this point we were rounding up freaks in Black Heath just a few moments from the estate. My phone rang out like a needy child as I grabbed the last remaining freak, hurriedly snapping his arms and ripping off his legs, but even that did not slake my lust for blood-shed and carnage. Seras backed away from me as I continued to rip apart the freak, finally ripping off his head and crushing the skull beneath my boot, "Master, I think you should, maybe, answer that."

I grabbed the phone from my inside pocket and flipped it open furiously, "Yes?" I snapped down the line. Walter's placid reply did nothing for my mood, my body becoming tenser as he answered, "There's a riot at the O2 arena, police need your assistance there is estimated to be thousands of humans effected by the toxihedrants, a few hundred freaks and a rapidly increasing amount of ghouls."

"What does Integra think about this- what are my orders?"

"Well…kill the wicked and defend the innocent, play the white knight!" Seras interjected, I glared at her coldly as Walter answered.

"Eradicate all the ghouls, freaks and also those affected by the toxihedrants; find the police officers and get aid to them and any other injured civilians."**Oh, splendid, I get to play nanny as well as cleaner and "white knight". **

"Fine. We'll be there shortly."

"Get there before the hordes can escape the are-" I hung up on him and jerked my head as a gesture for Seras to follow.

The Geese were already there by the time we reached the arena, they stood outside with the police, barricading the doors or lined up ready for the sudden wave of undead to hit them and their mere presence annoyed me. Their presence irked me further, the journalists being held back from the scene added to my displeasure, their presence synonimous to flies about a carcass, ready to spawn maggots- which would sooner or later infest the media, creating panic among the masses. My hands itched to simply crush a camera into neat cube and pass it to a bewildered cameraman, but I held off- I had orders. And limits.

I longed for nothing more than to break two dozen necks successively, to snap four dozen arms and four dozen legs and to rip out two dozen hearts, to feel the swollen, pumping vessel pulsating in my hand before ripping it out and draining it and then the twitchy remains of the corpse. Nothing would have pleased me more than to completely destroy the entire arena, to leave a smear where a large foundation had once been, where collective laughter or applause had once echoed within. Nothing would have tickled me pink as to watch women and men screaming in collective agony as I broke their feeble bodies like twigs and set my hellhounds upon them, swallowing them up. Nothing, absolutely nothing, thrilled me more than to step into the arena and breathe in the fear, the madness, the chaos the….insanity and inhumanity all bridled into one writhing mess.

I breathed in the sweat, the waste, the blood, the stench of alcohol and death. And exhaled my own new flavour of death into the polluted air. Inside the arena, the scent of genocide blackened the air, made it sluggish and heavy, clung to the seats, to the bodies, the walls and floors; to the stairs, to the very scent of death, pain, fear, sweat and blood. Genocide was breathed by all.

I had no need to worry about disobeying orders, by the time we had been called the entire arena were either ripped to pieces or the undead and the arena was my own little playground of horrors. The noise and commotion, the lack of salvation, the sadism and mayhem, the cries and the bedlam, all collided into the orchestra of the darkest, terrible nights, my own personal orchestra. I decided to place myself as the conductor in this mayhem, ordering about the destruction of ghouls, freaks and tox-heads with my hellhounds and bowing to the shrieking audience as the music reached a crescendo of screaming and shrieking. I loved it. It brought back memories of triumphant battles centuries before the invention of guns, when men used their own bare hands to break a mans neck as their sword was thrown from them, or bent and battered into uselessness by repeated attacks and defence- when battles and war were altogether more personal.

Seras did not approve. A shot through the heart here, a shot through the head there, one shot for each body, limited pain and limited sufferings and, for me, limited fun and joy.

The freaks and Toxxed-up humans turned in the seats of the higher levels and all seemed to rain down upon me in one go. The imbeciles believed they could take me on, and, before they could even touch their feet to the floor, my familiars and hellhounds split out of me and swallowed one whole, ripping another apart and tossing another around like a plaything. My body arched as my baying laughter bounced off the walls even over the screams and wails of the ghouls. Gun shots from outside were heard, the exits had all been bust open, the ghouls had trickled out through the vestibule and into the streets, met by the harsh touch of Teflon coated and silver bullets.

Blood painted the walls and floors and I called to it, absorbing it hungrily, feeling power spark within me as I became more empowered and danced for a lengthy moment upon Insanity itself. I hummed genially as I pulled the nearest tox-head apart at the waist. She writhed on the floor, using her arms to drag herself away from me. I paused my humming and knelt down beside her, "How far do you really think you'll get, like that?" I ask amusedly. She sobbed, still dragging herself away from me . "Stubborn people are so much more fun." I chuckled. Then all amusement stopped.

I caught a scent, so strong I was awed that I had not recognised it before, I half expected the woman to turn to look at me with round blue-pink eyes, a deep scowl and for her to suddenly pull off a wig to reveal the blood-red hair. But her hair was merely stained red by her own and unwillingly donated blood, and the smell was simply a droplet of Her scent twenty thousand times over. That was why I felt so….insanely powerful. Why, for some reason, I felt simply compelled to destroy everyone in the arena. I knew how hard it must have been for Her not to lose control even before she the night she had taken innocent lives before my eyes. How could she have stood this….power trip? Or perhaps she didn't feel it like this, she felt an emotional superiority- that would make sense- or, as Freud liked to call it, an overdeveloped or indulged superego - which could also count for some of her sociopathic tendencies.

This power-trip and bloodlust wasn't helped that I was already so frustrated with my lack of rest, long hours, the tediousness of our work and the lack of a mutual penchant for torture. I plunged my teeth into the woman's neck, quickly silencing her and drinking the meagre amount of blood left within her, I was surprised she had lasted that long…

And I turned my focus onto not getting lost in the thrill of thousands of kills and to just get on with it; get it over with, so I could get home and not think. Just lie in complete silence, in the darkness, and not dream, not think, not see, not hear. Not _be_.

Humanity was getting the better of me again and the entertainment for the evening was dead- as dead as the rest of the arena, I realised, looking about me to find that it was now empty. Seras stood, transfixed, by the doors, completely soaked with blood. She had never looked so…appealing. I wanted to….what did I want to do?

I advanced, she backed away from me, her back coming in contact with the wall next to one of the only locked doors. I ran my finger along her cheek, absorbing the blood staining her skin and leant in, taking in her scent.

"M-Master?" I opened my eyes and pulled away. The momentary calm of a few thousand kills receded and was replaced with my usual hostility.

"Come on, Police Girl, we may be needed elsewhere." The night spread out before me, the embrace of darkness, the indigo satin of the night sky, all beckoned for me, the crystalline stars glistened and winked in a clear sky and the air, once outside of London, was sweet with the heavy floral scents of summer and the oncoming dewy and crisp scent of autumn. I needed the natural, unsullied beauty of nature to settle me, I needed the soft breeze to steady the raving desires for blood and flesh…I'd had enough and yet I wanted more. The breeze caught me, soothing me as the scent Laburnums entered the peripheries of my senses and calmed me slightly.

Our journey back was in silence, Seras' mind was troubled, worried for my sanity- she worries now?- and for the safety of humans around me. I decided not to confront her on these thoughts, any confrontation would only aid the extremes of my monstrosity until the acts were almost human, with the scraping, keening whine of guilt afterwards.

And the darkness continued back at the Mansion.

The main circuit was down, along with most of the others; in short, the Mansion was submerged into complete darkness and an eerie silence. The security guards left were on full alert, but they could not have done anything, most of them were young men who called themselves trained professionals. Hellsing would have been no match for a complete full-out attack with Seras and I gone, but it wasn't the obvious and confrontational attack our nemesis desired, it was an underhand thing, sly and crafty. And it stole its way into the night, just as it stole its way into the Mansion…

**A/N: I have to say, my writing style has altered drastically as I have been reading Margaret Atwood all day (a handmaid's tale- read it, gals, it's good for the feminists out there :P) and yeah….lots of visuals:P which I havent done in a while :P I also watched Terry Pratchett and Alzeheimer's on BBC1 tonight. I do admire him, his prolific writing and his own drive to defeat his disease. It is awesome :D Power to Terry! And may he succeed in his battle for liberation from the fettering, thieving grasp that is Alzheimer's. We're also studying it in psych. So, it was very interesting :P I learnt some more things :P:P We shall see if it's a fourth snow day in a row tomorrow :P**

**Archie, you DO rock my world with your awesome reviews. I mean it! I LOVE and ADORE hearing from you. I hope this chapter was bloody and angry enough :P I'm trying to write as emotively as possible and I'm glad it's working! :P anyway. Im exhausted now. I should sleep and send this on to the Awesome One, Marie. :P Yes, the awesome Beta who I would trust segments of my plot with XDXD**

**Thanks again to everyone: beta and reviewers!**


	19. From the Folds of Darkness: 20th August

**Part Two: From dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter 5: Stolen**

**Integra (This is going to be tricky, please forgive my awful attempt at portraying her)**

**August 21****st**** 11:45pm**

**Wow, I'm retyping my author's notes because they were from March (possibly February)!!!! O.O WHOOOA, I'm so soooorry this is late. I've been woring my arse off and stuff, so everything is late. ONE WEEK TIL MY EXAMS! GREENDAY CONCERT IN OCTOBER! DATE THIS MONDAY! WOOOOW! Lots of stuff….with plenty of time in the middle. I have a cat now, her name is connie, she is the cat equivalent (and breathing equivalent, I might add) of Houdini…O.O quite creepy. Uuuum….pictures of her on face book! (will be adding my face book addy soon, me thinks) anyway!**

**Glance: You rock my world with your sudden bombardment of reviews. And thanks for your PM, you're…spot on actually. How awesome are you? :P Pretty darned I would have to say! But…I bet you don't get the rest :P [Glance has figured out bits of my plotline :P damn her] **

**Archie: Reviews from you brighten my day**

**MissBunny: You don't like carrots?!**

**And now…..the darkness unfolds! *MUAHAHAHHAHAAA***

The Mansion echoed deep darkness, the silence deafened and pressed in about us and I walked down the corridor cautiously, my eyes and ears tuned to notice the slightest movement. I found Walter in the library on the first floor, he was pacing the space before the fireplace with his mobile in his hand, waiting for any communication from the security guards. "Ah, Integra, we have a rather large problem-"

"Power cuts seem to be a frequent occurrence at the moment, but I paid the bills," I quickly turned my mind back, yes I did pay the bills, my chest tightened and my hand fumbled for a new cigarette, flicking the lighter open with a single note that always seemed to introduce a dose of serenity.

"But…the phone lines are also down." I halted in the lighting of my cigarette and eyed Walter's suddenly sinister figure, the watery light thrown from the fire illuminating his face in flecks of light and shadows, contorting and twisting across his visage. The light caught his monocle as he plucked it from his eye and rubbed his handkerchief over it in a calm fashion, I writhed within, how could he be so calm? We had no means of protection, no means of communication save one mobile. _Note to self: acquire more mobiles. _

"We're sitting ducks in this darkness, call Alucard,"

"He's busy," Walter answered, "The O2 Arena has now become his own personal playground," I clenched my jaw, I did hate how they both seemed so…casual when talking about, well, genocide. It had to be done though, I had to wield an iron fist, I had to be Justice and Liberty for the people of Britain; I had to keep them safe from those that threatened to submerge it into deep despair and darkness. I inhaled from my cigarette, closing my eyes for that blissful moment where I seemed to calm down.

With all the Geese in London with Alucard and no monsters to fight off our hidden nemesis, we were left with only the security guards and, needless to say, I had very little faith in them. "The emergency power supply is-"

"Is inefficient, it seems to only be able to keep the top floor safe," I glanced up at the ceiling. That was useless, we hardly ever use those top floors, they were spare rooms and storage rooms- a second half to the attic. I nodded slowly, circling the desk to open the drawer, finding a single pistol beneath papers and loose stationary, it was fully loaded, thank God, but I doubted that, if we were attacked, that half a dozen bullets would be sufficient. Walter seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry about a thing, Integra," his soothing and calming as a smirk spread across his face, "I won't allow any enemy of ours to attack you." I nodded, stubbing the cigarette out in the ashtray firmly.

"I might as well go down to the armoury and grab a few things," Walter nodded, following my wake with watchful eyes. The Mansion had never seemed so ominous, the corridors seemed to stretch out and onward, the ceilings became higher, the walls seemed to close in and not even the glow of the moon seemed to comfort me.

I could feel, far off, a distant buzzing, a sensation of power- Alucard was definitely making the most of his acts of barbarism. I cringed inwardly, looking back on the "genocide" of that Brazilian hotel, glad that we had been too far apart for me to even feel a tingle of power. His power did not scare me, it sickened me and only the day when I could no longer call him servant would I fear him. But, even so…. Recently…. I had become worried and worried was near enough to fear and as close to it as I would like to get. That worry could only mean one thing, I would be the final descendent. Could it be tonight?

I swapped the pistol for something with a little more of a kick, a modified pistol Walter had sought out for me. The silence seemed to ring in our ears, my own heartbeat, slowly becoming a little faster with each moment, echoed in my head.

The mobile rang, Walter snapped it open and answered hurriedly, "Yes?" I could just about hear a baritone on the other end of the line, I relaxed slightly, my eyes trailing the room wearily as Walter answered in short, abrupt words, finally explaining our predicament and hanging up. "Alucard will be here shortly," He answered, smiling, "In the mean time, might I suggest us getting up to upper floors?" I nodded, we daren't use the main stairs, instead using the old stairs once used for servants, hidden in a pantry down the corridor from the armoury and nearest to a tunnel which ran through the grounds and opened up in the middle of the second practise field.

The spiralling staircase echoed each of our steps, the thick film of dust betraying our footsteps as we finally reached the penultimate floor. I pushed on the door, something in front blocked the way and I had to slip through the opening and over a trunk. My chest tightened as the air, thick with dust, hit my lungs and I clasped my hand over my mouth, tears building in my eyes from holding back from coughing. The phone buzzed in Walter's hand as he slipped through like a lithe shadow, he answered it quietly.

"The guards at the gate have noticed something and are going to check it out," he gave a lopsided grin as he nodded down the phone, "Mmm, no we haven't seen anything ye- did you? Which wing? Mhmm, thank you, Oscar." Walter closed the phone and gave me a perfectly stoic look, "Several figures are suspected of entering the east wing," I cursed under my breath, we presently occupied the east wing upper floor.

A noise from outside the door made us stop still, strain our ears to hear the voices. They were garbled, ludicrous gibberish. We edged towards the door as the voices came closer and I turned to Walter, "My guess is five," he whispers and I push open the door quietly as they walk past, the six figures turned, the disfigured Creatures look at me in an inquisitive way, like animals, before baring their strange, mismatched teeth- one side razor sharp, the other as flat as flag stones- and advanced. I shot each one in turn, through the heart, but their advances did not falter and I dived out of the way as one made to pounce on me.

Walter's wires ripped through the air and tied around the flailing limbs and torso of the first and second creatures, for a brief moment playing the puppeteer, before tearing them apart. The Angel of Death had returned swiftly.

The ones remaining jumped at both of us, I ducked out of the way, pulling out the sword in the scabbard at my waist and deftly cut off the creatures head, it continued its pursuit and held its hands out like claws, the long, thick, yellowed nails stained with blood. I ducked its swipes, ripping into its stomach, my own stomach compressing as the rank smell of death hit my senses like a whip, and yet the creatures would not stop their pursuits, they vile things seemed able to hone in on mine and Walter's presence and movement without eyes or ears as both of us ripped off the heads and other flailing, unfortunate limbs. I was sickened by them. They would not stop. They were relentless.

One of the creature's curved claws hit my collarbone, sinking in suddenly; I cried out, immediately cutting the torso in half. The legs fell away, along with a portion of the pelvis, but the claws dug in deeper, the weight of the body ripping into the tendons and bone. I fell to my knees and yanked the arm out of my shoulder, blood poured over the wooden floor and every limb and portion of body left on the floor still moved, their mouths of the decapitated heads opened and closed, shrieking and squawking like pitiful baby birds, but far more deadly.

Walter moved to help me back up onto my feet, but I pushed his hands away and stood up, pushing my hand over the wound to stem the bleeding, "Right, let's move to the West Wing and hope to God that there aren't anymore of those things." Walter nodded.

"As you wish, Integra, but won't the trail of blood and the smell of your blood attract the creatures?" As if on cue squawks echoed up from the end of the hall, four other figures appeared at the end, their red eyes glowing in the dark, their bodies swaying slightly as if unbalanced. They sprinted.

Walter's wires glimmered through the air, twisting around their bodies and arms, those untouched by the sharp embrace of those puppeteer's strings headed straight for me, shrieking too loudly. My head pounded, and my vision became blurred, my stomach turned. I looked to the left of me, seeing Walter's eyelids droop slightly also, I noticed his movements faltering as limbless bodies still ran at me. He moved in front of me sluggishly, he pushed me back as my vision blurred and my knees became weak against that continuous shriek.

I fell to my knees, the outline of my old friend before me, swaying; my glasses slipped from their place. The shriek was over us, around us, lowering me into a deeper darkness. I fought against the light-headedness and the loss of blood, watched as my glasses fell in front of me and the outline of my friend became darker.

The shriek was louder still. And two figures collided over me, my old friend tumbled backwards and blood spattered my face.

**Alucard**

**12:15am **

As we neared the Mansion I realised that the lights were all off, the Mansion had been submerged into another power cut. I stopped at the front gates where the three guards would have sat and I had expected them to be cowering there, but no, I had misjudged them greatly.

Only two guards remained and they were busy wrestling with two Creatures, one of which had been decapitated repeatedly along with the dead guard. Blood stained the two men who fought on in complete terror, their faces were white through the vibrant red and finally one of the guards hacked the body of his attacker in half through the abdomen. It seemed he was the only one willing to go to such barbaric lengths to eradicate the reprobates.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, smearing blood across his face before jumping to the aid of the other guard, who was not fairing too well. One hand had been mauled to pieces, the other arm had chunks bitten out of it and another chunk had been bitten out of his shoulder. I interjected, ripping the head off the Creature, followed by the limbs, one after the other; the power that flowed through me could not be suppressed as I plucked out the heart and swallowed it whole.

Once again the feeling of demonic empowerment threatened to overwhelm me entirely, the strong taste of blood and raw meat made chills run through me and I lingered in insanity too long, only just able to force myself to become more logical, calmer as I turned to the humans… their fear was so strong and dizzying it compelled me to advance, my tongue running over my teeth with glee as they backed up. "Mister Alucard…?" The more ruthless of the two asked uncertainly.

A sudden jarring sensation in my head snapped me out of the monstrous trance and I turned my eyes to the mansion, "Have any intruders made it into the Mansion?" I asked. I could feel my master's uncertainty and fear, could almost smell it as she forced to suppress it and think rationally. "Yes-"

I didn't need to hear the human, I made my way to the Mansion, quickly seeking Integra out. I could smell her and Walter on the upper floor, could hear the moaning and groaning and then the sudden high-pitched shrieks that seemed to confuse and still me for a moment. I felt Integra's mind suddenly become alive with pain and fear; I rushed up and jumped into the fight, my hand colliding with the Creature's chest and then slipping in deep and out the other side in quick succession as I was thrown with the Creature down the hall.

It's disfigured face contorted in anger, it's shrieking reached some new height, my ears began to ring and pop rapidly and my hands quickly sunk into its body and pull out all the vital organs. Blood seeped into me and I ripped off its head as it lunged forwards to bite me, the flattened and sharpened teeth glistening in a rose-tint from another's blood.

Seras appeared shortly, working solo as both humans collapsed from exhaustion and the noise of the Creatures. I felt my eardrums regenerate and I stood up, one of the Creatures lunged towards the two fallen humans to devour their remains and I interjected quickly, ripping off its head and limbs before draining blood from the stump of the neck. The shrieking stopped as the remaining Creatures recoiled, the smaller of them stepped into the moonlight through the window and slowly pulled a hat off, long red hair fell down around its shoulders, bits falling out in large clumps as it turned it's pale blue eyes on me.

My power seemed to drain from me as short bursts of shrieking, gasping, grunting and moaning escaped her lips and her eyes became round and mournful as she realised I could not comprehend her language. She looked to the last Creature beside her and nodded, both fell to their knees and craned their necks to the side, showing off their ragged necks. She moaned and wailed at me like some strangled stray cat and I stepped forward, they seemed to both be offering their blood to me. I noticed the smell of sweat as the creatures began to shake in effort, the female jerked her head again, shrieking briefly and closing her eyes tightly.

I took her by the shoulders and ripped into her neck, she fell silent and still, relaxing into me as her blood flowed down my throat. I could taste Her, could almost smell Her. All these creatures had been made with her blood.

I felt her hands trail my chest, felt some kind of minimal connection between us as her blood mixed with mine and then, beyond that, there was this continual drone, too far off to hear what it was, but present enough to know it existed. I dropped her and grabbed the final creature, ripping out this creatures throat just as I had the one before. The drone seemed to come closer, the echo bouncing off the walls of some kind of tunnel until I began to rush towards the source and I could hear vowels and finally a whispered word: "kill".

I dropped the second creature and watched the two sit back up, their eyes darkened and turned a burning red and they began to shriek again. I ripped off their heads in turn and pulled their bodies apart until they could no longer be perceived as dangerous.

As I looked at the dismembered remains I felt some kind of stirring and the disjointed image of the effigy flitted behind my eyes, her jaws ripped apart, her body cracked and disfigured, waves of blood splashed up around her, staining the blue cloth and her white marble flesh. Humanity writhed at seeing it, her head turned slowly, the cracking of stone echoed with the waves of blood splashing about her and her large eyes opened wider, her mouth twisted and mournful. "Al-u-"

"Master?" Seras tugged at my sleeve and my vision cleared, "We need to get Integra and Walter down to the Infirmary, come on," I picked Walter up easily enough, making my way to the infirmary almost mechanically as I endeavoured to conjure the image again. There was something so disturbing about it, something so familiar; I needed to hear the voice, to see the dream out to the very end rather than wake up before I can understand it.

Midori was sitting at the desk, back to the computer, her hands shaking as she held a gun uselessly. "You can put that away now, Midori, they're gone." She nodded slowly and put the gun on the desk.

"A-are they alright?" she asked, as Seras lay Integra on the bed beside Walter's.

"We don't know, that's for you to figure out, isn't it, Doctor?" I smirk briefly and head for the door. "If you or Integra need me, I will be in my chamber." Neither woman acknowledged this and I slip out to seek some kind of calm in my own chambers.

I paused in the cellar pantry, opening a cupboard door to find a small snack, and walked down the corridors silently, still trying to conjure the image back, but it would not manifest of my volition; it seemed to lurk in the shadows and wait for the moment where I would let my mind drift to nothing in particular.

I stopped outside a door, paused a moment and, without thinking, plucked a key from inside my duster and unlocked it, opening the door slowly and relishing the silence of the hinges. I stood in the doorway, glaring into the dark uninhabited room and closed the door behind me. The room was dusty with vague undertones of Her perfume and it held no real feeling of what it had before she had left.

I opened up the drawers and wardrobe, still they were empty, and toyed with the hat on the desk indifferently. I paused at the bed and knelt down to look beneath it, something I had not done before, and lifted the covers away from the floor to see in shadows. Two or so objects were visible in the shadows and I pulled them out. I paused, two suitcases and an old crate.

The crate had held the sword ad the two suitcases, I found, held all of Molly's possessions or clothes. She'd packed before leaving, perhaps believing she would need to come back and leave for good after saving her old friend from whatever it was that he needed saving from. But, saying that, I couldn't think how she would have known Barnibus was being stalked, unless he had written to her.

I unzipped one of the suitcases to find her weapons, all of them. Why would she have left without taking any of her weapons? Did she have a death wish?

I zipped the suitcase up again and kicked the objects back under the bed, I had no idea why I had even wanted to be in that room. I frowned and exited promptly, locking the door behind me, slipping the key back into my pocket and slipped into my chamber to rest.

**3:10am **

Integra sat at her desk, her face pale with newly boiled anger as Peter fidgeted under her gaze in one of the chairs. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Peer inhaled shakily, "One hundred and twenty of our medical, security and financial files have vanished. The creatures sent in here were not meant to kill anyone- though that probably would have been a perk- they were simply a distraction."

"Do you know how they could have gotten into our network?" Peter shook his head.

"I left a message with our computer technician, but I don't expect her to get back to us until about ten tomorrow."

"Is there anyway of strengthening our system in the mean time?" Integra asked, lighting up her sixth cigarette since she had woken from her stupor only forty five minutes ago.

"Uh, I don't really think they'll be back again- they've taken what they want." Peter answered as Integra stiffened and inhaled from the cigarette deeply, eyes closed in agitation.

"This would never have happened if our budget wasn't so bloody low, and now the public is at risk- they could do anything with those files!" She exclaimed, more for her own benefit than Peter's or mine. "And those Creatures are becoming more…tenacious and complex. Should they- whoever 'they' are- create enough, Britain would not stand a chance."

"It doesn't appear that they will be using those creatures, though, why should they? They're already started to successfully take Britain."

"How so?"

"Those toxihedrants. More and more people are taking them and more of them are going crazy with the power they bring. Those under the influence of the toxihedrants destroy anything and everything just because they can, and then those who refuse to take the drugs have to so they can stand up for themselves. Our enemy is crafty. They must have spotted the weakening economy and taken this as their cue for their devious scheme." Integra frowned, removed her glasses and massaged her temples aggressively, the cigarette in the corner of her mouth still smoking gently.

"That bitch Forde-Meadows can't even see that Britain is falling apart beneath her, she can't even recognise the signs that they are past governmental rule. What's worse is it's so fast! It's such a rapid decline! And we don't have a bloody idea who's doing this!" Integra span in her chair and smoked silently, glaring out of the window as the night waned.

"Thank you, Peter, have a good evening." She called finally. Peter nodded and exited her office silently, removing his white lab coat and ruffling his dark hair exhaustedly, having been awake almost as long as me.

"Seras tells me you've been acting a bit strange lately," my master said quietly, turning her chair to face my standing position by the window, she lent sideways and stubbed the cigarette out, her attention completely on me. "And I have noticed it too, you've been a little more…" she paused for thought, "severe. And quiet."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Alucard, don't lie. If you have any qualms with what's happening at the moment, I would rather you told me than leave me in the dark."

"It isn't so much qualms as questions without answers, and it isn't necessarily about the toxihedrants or our enemy." Integra gazed at me through her glasses expectantly. "I looked in her room earlier and found all her things under her bed. I was simply wondering why she would pack everything if she expected to come back as a permanent placement here and why she would pack her weapons if the reason she left for Barnibus' crypt was because she found out he was under attack- she had no other reason to leave for his crypt."

"Is that all?"

"No," I answered, sighing slightly, "I've been having dreams…" Integra frowned, knowing I did not usually dream, "and I see the dream even when I'm awake." Her frown deepened and she nodded slowly.

"I don't know what I can do for that, unless you were to tell me what happens in these dreams…though I understand entirely if you prefer to keep them to yourself."

"I'd prefer to keep them to myself, I'm only disturbed by the fact that they seem to become more apparent when I'm doing certain things. Like while I was fighting those creature earlier, while you and Walter were unconscious, after I killed them I saw the subject of my dream almost as clearly as if it actually existed." Integra pulled out a silver cigar box and plucked a cigarette out from it, she lit it up dexterously. I eyed the box, a flash of red and blue fliting across the spotless surface and I peeled my eyes away hurriedly. Integra still eyed me.

"I shall be honest also," she sighed, her voice quite quiet, I recognised that tone as an informal tone that just screamed 'strictly off the record'. "Recently- well, for the last few months- I've noticed your absence. It seems as soon as you are out of my sight you are out of my mind as well, I cannot tell what you're doing or what kind of mindset you are in- that, is, unless you are using a lot of power- and it is most unsettling. Your mind is elsewhere, Alucard, and we can't have that, not now when an invisible enemy is destroying our country." I nodded.

"Yes, sir,"

"So, I suggest, we both try to focus a little more."

"Understood, Master." I bowed slightly, she gave a small smile.

"And also," she called as I reached the wall, "I hope you won't mind if I do not search for Her- it's been too long and we just don't have the resou-"

"Understandable, Master," I glanced over my shoulder, aware for the first time in a while of how small she seemed, how frail and human she really was.

It occurred to me, as I reached my chambers, that perhaps it wasn't because my mind and hers were elsewhere that the bond between us was waning but because Integra had become weaker, or I had become more powerful. It was possible either way, Izzy had told me I had grown more powerful and Integra was smoking far more than she had ever done in her entire life so far- and coughing more. Could it be that the bond between Master and Servant was finally waning? And if that was so…what did the future hold for any of us?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write! Gah! So much work! Did you all freak out when you thought walter was dead? :P I hope so. What did you think of my integra POV? Tell meeeee! I need to know! Hungry for reviews! **

**Loves to all!**


	20. Reality and Reverie: September

**Part Two: From Dust we come to dust we must return**

**Chapter six: Reality and Reverie **

**Alucard**

**2nd**** September**

**4:00 a.m **

**A/N: I have to say, it's been far too long since I saw some hellsing action, you see I've been saving myself for Hellsing IV WHICH I FUDGING HAVE! YEAAAAH! And it's just occurred to me that I haven't seen this dubbed, *contented sigh* I just love those deep, silky vampiric tones and I'm sure every other female reading this will agree whole-heartedly, Alucard is….just….delectable. And, I've found a new love of Schrodinger, he's so….cute and….cute….*breathes happily* Yes, tonight is a beautiful night-- for blood shed and total destruction. **

**You'll understand after a few hundred words, don't you worry, my darlings….muahahahaha….muahahahaha….mauahaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaah*cough*. Hairball.**

I ran my hands over the white marble, sure she was real, she had to be. The hallucinations or waking-dreams, or whatever you want to call them, had began to manifest in my waking evenings and days more often. It had been my fifth in under six hours, the figure would even move- though increasingly slowly- with me. I knew that she must be fake, a figment of my warped imagination, but I could _feel _her beneath my fingers. Frigid, hard, unloving, supposedly unmoving marble flesh sent shocks through my body as I stood over the figure in my chambers again.

**Oh, just a quick interjection: has anyone else found Rip's whimpering, keening cries of "oh, god, it's him, he's coming for me!" a little bit suspect? As much as it is entertaining in that sense….I get goosebumps. That's right bitch, suck up your fear and give Alucard something to play with…Teething toys now come Rip Van Winkle in may hues and colours, black and blue being a favourite. Yes, bitch, this is the bit where you pray to your impotent god and shit yourself. Make with the praying then….Jesus…I forgot how gory this was *tears in eyes* Damn, nightmares this evening? I CANT WAIT! I'm in a "rip 'em apart and slaughter 'em" type mood this evening, which is good for this chapter…. Pain. Personally I'm not so good with it, or the anticipation of it, but watching other people (mostly the baddies) in pain, gives me butterflies. Especially when it is so beautifully animated. Aufweidersein. **

Her posture had changed, her position had changed entirely, and she no longer seemed remotely regal like the real Mary. She sat on the table beside my chair, her hands and arms wrapping around her torso to cover her body, her dignity; her right leg was bent, her knee pointed up to the ceiling and her foot crossed over the leg beneath her. She seemed to be hiding behind her knee. Her blue robes had been dragged off her and only rags remained, her hair was knotted and matted and stained, her eye sockets were large and empty, her mouth moved but the absence of her tongue made intelligible speech impossible.

She no longer followed me as she had on the earlier mission, she watched me; occasionally her hand would slowly reach out to me, showing that strangely shaped and healed stigmata on her palm. The leeches, or waves of blood, or ravens, or scarabs, or mosquitoes had not swarmed her or me yet, and they wouldn't- this hallucination was different, I felt it. I ran my hands over her arm in disbelief, surely she could not be real.

Her legs dropped and she moved ever-so slowly (almost trapped within the slowest of time itself) towards the edge of the table, where she let her legs daggle over the side, both hands reached out to me now, running down my chest, head to the side, eyes wide and hollow imploringly gazing at me- or, I reckoned it to be an imploring look, it's quite difficult to tell.

I watched silently, her face fell as I made no move to touch her again, or talk to her; I felt that she was begging for communication, for contact. "You're following me, why?" I ask after five or so minutes of silence, I'd never tried actually talking to her, but I realised I would have to if I wanted answers.

"I detest stalkers." I added when she made no move to even open her mouth in answer. She grinned, showing off the empty gums, recently hollowed to match her eyes. She moved over to my chair silently, slowly, her limbs caught in time as her legs dragged behind the rest of herself, the grace I had once thought her to embody now vanished. She sat down, head to one side as she gazed at me blindly, she lifted up her hand and made a motion to represent speaking and pointed at me and then motioned for me to continue or perhaps roll….

"You want me to continue talking?" I asked. She nodded. "Why?" She smiled briefly and looked down to her lap, looking up through the thin curtain of hair before pointing to her empty eye socket, then rested her hand over her heart, then pointed at me and made the same speaking motion. I took it to mean she liked it when I talked to her. "Surely if you were a figment of my imagination- a hallucination, as I believe you to be- it wouldn't matter whether I spoke or not. Who are you? I once thought you to be a representation of the virgin Mary, but," I paused, "the way you've changed leads me to believe otherwise."

She opened her mouth and made a keening noise followed by a whimper, a moan and a second short keening shriek. She flexed her hands and seemed to slip out of time and fall into reality, her body moving like an injured human, she shook her head, suddenly panting and gasping and her eyelids clamped hard over the black holes and just as the sudden movements started she stopped, jumping to her feet, her eyes wide to show the beginnings of….eyes. Her mouth opened also to show the beginnings of a tongue, the white dots of teeth, "_hurts._" she gasped and just like that she was gone.

And remained gone for a couple days.

**5****th**** September **

**8:30pm**

For the first time in a while, my dreams were empty until the very last minute. The darkness of sleep enveloped me, cradled me and suddenly her face was inches from mine and her mouth opened wide to make a loud, sharp, painful shrieking noise.

I shot bolt upright, knocking my head on my coffin lid and dizzying myself. I glared at the offending wood, it wasn't something I would normally do- bumping into things, hitting my head- it was too human. I kicked open the lid and got up, donning my shirt and duster, time slowly becoming more apparent in my mind. I realised I had over-slept - another thing I had never done before, I exercised more control over my sleep than humans.

I looked up to see the effigy in the corner of my room, dripping blood, audibly sobbing, her torso and legs were encased in white china, which cracked loudly as her arms- free of the china- clawed at the walls. "_Hurts! Fight! A-luc-"_ She gagged, clawing at the walls more ferociously as she broke through the china entirely and fell on the floor before me, sobbing into the stones. "_Be safe, a-c--Mis---r--d--Cou--" _She spoke gibberish as her body simply disappeared, as did the evidence of her ever being here. Her warning sent chills down my spine and I smiled amusedly to myself- something was going to happen? I wasn't superstitious enough to take her warnings seriously, she was simply a figment of my imagination craving fights and riots and blood and gore.

I missed it. The blood.

Integra sat in her office, smoking stressfully and reading a series of documents on her desk. "Good evening, Integra. Since when did bank balances becoming thrilling reading material?" I gave a smirk as I stepped up beside her, I scanned the page. Things did not look good for the centuries old Hellsing family and organisation.

"And since when did you sleep in?" Integra retorted tersely. She stuffed the documents back into the file nearest to hand irritably. "Could you do me a favour, Alucard?" I paused. Since when did she ask for favours? "Could you leave me in peace for a while?" My eyes narrowed at the sudden closing of her mind to me, the dam built between me and her thoughts cracking from effort but still effective enough that I could not see what she was hiding from me. There was a knock on the door, "Now." She snapped.

"As you wish." I left her, but not before hearing Peter bid good evening to her.

I was left instead with tranquillity. A moment to myself might have been heaven…

I stood on the terrace, lighting a cigarette for the first time in a month and took in the tobacco leisurely. The clouds rolled in ominously, the stars were shut out behind the thick blankets and the moon, a slither of a Cheshire's grin, was all but encompassed in the almost black downing. The smell of dew and flowers layered the air with the sweet scents of the dying summer, the lush yellows, pinks and blues were beginning to be encompassed by the golden touch of autumn, the change not unlike the touch of flames to a garden. Autumn and winter were my favourite times of year- ironically enough- though the scenery of summer and spring was always aesthetically pleasing.

I felt someone touch my arm and looked down to see the effigy beside me, her ragged remains of her clothes span around her body as a light breeze caught her garments, the slowing of time and what seemed to be a lack of gravity and reality around her seemed to make the sway of cloth that much more dramatic. She stood demurely enough, her grace replaced for this moment, but, like some silent cadence, the unruliness and ruin seemed to threaten to dominate her at any moment. "I have no idea who or what you are, woman," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth, returning my gaze to the horizon, "but, whatever or whoever you are, you are starting to become a nuisance." She didn't move, her eyes were transfixed on a patch of land just to the left of the practise field. "And now you don't even listen to me, you repulsive hallucination. Tell me, why would I be thinking of something like you? As warped as my mind may be, it is not warped enough to think of- possibly- tortured women. Or perhaps you're a memory manifested now to instil some kind of remorse for all that I did-- is this another part of the damned humanity she wanted me to---" I stopped altogether, the effigy had not moved, she glared on into the darkness and I suddenly smelt something, a faint tinge of something in the air.

It was not floral. Or the scent of dying pansies and tulips. It was something altogether different. But….

The effigy shrieked silently and disappeared as the crescendo of an explosion perforated my hearing and ripped through the West Wing of the Mansion. I glared into the darkness, the spot where she had been looking a moment before, and there they were, four vans and what looked like modernized canons. Flames lurched into the sky as rubble and grit floated on the air and was blown onto the terrace with help of the breeze. I turned and entered Integra's office, both my master and Peter were loading their magazines and readying themselves to fight.

"Did you see them?" Integra asked.

"Four on the practise field." I answered swiftly. But that smell was too strong, it wasn't four I was worried about, there were more, hidden in the woodwork ready to eat their way out and devour us along with it. They were those things from the Japan Centre, those creatures that just seemed to merge with shadow and cling to ceilings. I pulled out my Jackal and zipped towards the entrance gates. Both guard had been killed and replaced with twelve of the Creatures.

A quick check verified an abundance of the creatures in the woodland around Hellsing, on the outskirts of the fields. And judging by all the organisation there was something bigger coming. I returned to my Master's side as the foundations of the house rumbled and what I estimated as the last of the West Wing and beginnings of the South had been blown up with multiple fires. "Get down to the basement--"

"I know, Alucard, I know!" Integra snapped, gesturing hurriedly for Peter to follow her, the both of them sprinted out of the office as the foundations rocked again.

I found Seras easy enough, standing by with her harkonnen, ready and waiting for orders. "Who-"

"The Creatures."

"Where-"

"Everywhere." I grinned as a power surge in my veins signalled the shifting of the Cromwell seal. I could have as much fun as I wanted! My grin broadened as I led Seras into the middle of a horde of the things. I released my full power as the majority of them lunged at us, a minority headed for the house carrying machine guns, followed shortly by vehicles heavily equipped with artillery. Whoever had sent them wanted us gone.

Blood smeared my hands and was absorbed as I ripped one Creature nearest to me into quarters with my bare hands and teeth, the blood painting the grass and the creatures nearby. My hellhounds ripped out from me, baying for blood, tearing through several torsos at once as the creatures shrieked and howled, limbs flailed and writhed until only morsels of each were left. I repeated this motion, not tiring in the excitement of dozens of kills all at once.

We moved on, Seras shooting at them, knocking them down and bludgeoning them, ripping them apart, until they were simply stains on the grass, my hellhounds swallowing some whole and ripping others to pieces and I shot off limbs and heads. We made our way back onto the lawns, the Manor smoked on one side, the west and south wings were smoking and flames ate at the walls vigorously devouring a century of a family's heritage.

The vans had been set up right outside the Manor and the Creatures were readying to fire again-

Seras fired her harkonnen at the leading Creature before it could finish lining up these large almost-canon like weapons. I zigzagged towards them, working alongside my hellhounds and familiars in devouring the monsters almost whole. My veins swelled with the influx of blood and my heart pounded, power seemed to radiate off me as I crisscrossed my way towards the other vans, devouring these Creatures with some difficulty as my veins seemed to put up some kind of fight against it.

My jaws opened as I came towards a ragged creature leaning next to the van, it seemed to almost be weeping in despair at seeing me. It looked up, white-blue eyes opened wide, burgundy lips peeled back laughter. I flinched as my vision cleared and it was simply one of the more ghoul-like creatures, my jaws were brought down over his head, quickly working my way to his torso, blood seemed to explode in my mouth, dripping from my lips.

I licked my lips contentedly, drawing my hellhounds back in briefly as I stood now on the terrace overlooking the fields and garden. My attention was drawn to the front gates, vans and large rectangular vehicles sped up towards the Manor, breaking through the gates and skidding to a halt in the gravel outside the main door.

I made my way to the intruders with a grin. Humans and Creatures raced out from the multiplying black vehicles, waving guns in the air as shots peeled their way towards me as I stood in the doorway, appointing myself as Cerberus. The humans lurched over the river of blood, most only just able to hide their disgust and headed my way, still firing manically.

A hole ripped through my entire torso; I laughed, my hellhounds ripped out from the gaping wound and devoured the offending human. "Is that all you have? Bullets?" I called as the humans immediately started to fall back or turn back, slipping and sliding over the blood drenched gravel. The Creatures continued to sprint at me, but, with a flick of the hellhound's head and a yawn, each creature seemed to disappear and leave nothing by a bloodied remnant and a pool of gore.

Seras jumped into the mêlée of humans, her eyes glowing bright red, she laughed almost as loud as me as she pulled off heads, turned the bodies upside down and drenched herself in the most delicious of reds. The ground rumbled as the walls of the building above me trembled, rubble tumbled down and the large guns were loaded again, the large barrels of the cannons swung in the direction of the Manor. Seras appeared beside the row of humans and Creatures, picking up one canon after another and chucking it into the nearest vehicles. _**Isn't this fun, Draculina? To be able to play and break them all like toys. **_Seras didn't answer as we continued tearing off heads and limbs.

The remainder of humans left quaked in their boots and turned, running scared. I aimed my Jackal at each one in turn and watched as they dropped like flies. Seras grabbed one of the smaller cars, grimacing at the weight, and threw it with difficulty at a fleeing group. Screams echoed through the night, smoke and flames leapt up above us from the house, the moon grinned down at the battle, the blue-tinged light cascading over the crumbling walls of the West and South wing and then, on the lawn some way away from me, the small ragged figure in the rose beds. She gave a long laugh and winked.

The blood from over the grass, snaked its way towards her and her happiness or triumph melted in an instant as the waves heightened and fell in on her, just as they always did. Encompassing. Drowning. She was gone.

Seras collapsed on the front step, she gave a long sigh, "Urgh! This place looks like a battle field! What if Google search catches it all on cam?!" I rolled my eyes and picked my way through the remaining bodies, my power simmered away and the Cromwell seal shifted again, I needed to make sure my master was alright.

**9****th**** September**

They had attacked us again and every other night since the first attack and the whole West and South wings were ruined. The antiques within were splintered and beyond repair- not that Integra had enough money to have them repaired, but the option would have been nice.

Our defences were down, our means of attack our only option, but we still had no clue who our enemy really was. Who commanded these hybrid armies of humans, freaks, ghouls, creatures and, more recently, Obedient Things was still completely unknown to us and the chain of attacks had delved Integra into a new level of stress. She smoked non-stop, she hardly slept, she hardly ate and even at the young and beautiful age of twenty-eight, she seemed to have aged by around fifteen years, not in the least her lungs, which seemed so thick with tar that every word could have been dripping with it. The humans around her pitied her, worried for her, while I looked on with a mixture of annoyance- human weakness irked me, it was irksome- and, also, almost rapture. If Integra truly was the final heir then I was free. No matter how uncertain that future of freedom may be.

The humanity in me took over during the long hours of the day, playing out scenarios of my freedom for me to keep me entertained while I slept. Humanity wished to seek out the executioners of his once-infatuation, Vampirism wished to bleed England dry during the evening and become a reputable, fine - and deceptive- gentleman during the day, albeit prone to laziness and long lie-ins. Possibly there would be a woman to complete the look, but, altogether, it would be blissful solitude, a new eternity of freedom and possibilities stretching out as a banquet of young, old, innocent and remorseful.

I looked out of my master's window, over the wreck of the driveway and garden, over the still smoking wrecks of vans and newly cleared grounds. Only a few hours ago corpses had littered the gardens and practise fields and been piled up in the front of the estate, but now, as the sun clawed its way over the horizon, the only clues to the recent battle was the softly smoking remnants of the West and South wings and the crumbling wreck of the East. The office positively reeked of cigarette smoke, She wouldn't have been able to even stand outside the door from the reekings.

Integra slammed her desk-draw shut irritably, mumbling to herself before leaning back in her desk chair and turning to watch me.

"What are you thinking? Was this evening's festivities enough to settle that demonic lust for bloodshed?"

I smirked to myself. Taking out my last packet of cigarettes from my coat and throwing it on the desk in front of her, "You can finish those if you want, Master,"

"er…thank you, Alucard." Once again, she'd smoked all her cigarettes too quickly. She'd changed for the worse, her addiction to nicotine, her depression and irritability all rolling into one mess. She was also very paranoid. She could feel the weakening connection between us and had no doubt spoken to Peter about my growing abilities. I sensed one of the Hellsing doctors would be offering me the upgrade any day now in a hope of restoring the connection and binding power between Integra and myself.

My spine tingled. And my ears began to ring. I felt a hand on my arm and looked down to my side to see the wide, empty sockets of the effigy, peering up into my face with a look of pain, suffering and concern. "What do you want now?" I asked without thinking. I felt my master stiffen.

The effigy pushed her hands over her mouth as if to say she couldn't say. A small whimpering escaped her lips and she disappeared into the shadows. My spine still tingled. She appeared more and more often now, usually right before an attack of some sort, warning me no doubt. I was touched my imagination cared that much for my well-being. I wondered if an attack was imminent, _**I doubt they have the nerve to attack during the day… **_

Loud, running footsteps came up the hall and the doors burst open, Peter appeared in the doorway, panting hard with eyes wide. "Turn. On. The…" He inhaled loudly, "TV." Integra reached into her desk and pulled out the remote control and turned on the small, old-fashioned television on her desk. "Channel. Four." She changed channels, where a large image of a smoking building hit the screen.

"_Do they know who the attempt was by?" _

"_Still nothing, John, the Pope has been ushered to a safe house while investigations get under weigh. So far there have been only fifteen deaths, but a very large amount of casualties."_

"_Was it just the Vatican itself that was targeted-"_

"_No, it was the entire city, all of Vatican City and also several attacks in Rome. Terrorists must have been planning this for some time to be able to get that many bombs smuggled in. The Pope is said to have said that this is 'a direct attack on Catholicism and Christianity'. Italian Police are baffled and are clutching at straws here, they have no idea what organisation must have planned this. They have speculated it was Al Qaeda, but they are not certain. There have been no communication attempts at this point." _

Integra leaned forwards in her chair, cigarette hanging in her mouth almost comically. "This…is," she glared at the screen for a few moments and then turned off the television, "ridiculous."

The attackers were destroying humanity's last means of defence against them, they were working at reducing the Hellsing organization to rubble, and doing the same for the millennia old foundations of Catholicism- the reporter was right, this was a direct attack upon Christianity itself.

The effigy appeared beside me again, nodding almost knowingly, possibly agreeing with me. I turned my attention back to my master, her body was rigid with anger. "What does our enemy want?"

"The destruction of Christianity and its origins, perhaps?" I offered.

"Yes, but why create those pills if that is all they wanted? Why not just utilize terrorist methods--"

"Because they are not any normal terrorist, would a serial killer murder in the same, erratic way of a mindless yob? No. It has no style, they would get caught too easily, they have been planning this, they want the destruction to be slow and witnessed by the world. Perhaps these are two separate entities entirely, perhaps one wishes the destruction of a religion and the other a society."

"In which case one is most probably a sect of Millennium and the other is a new form of terrorist."

"Or, perhaps it is one single entity and they wish to wipe the Vatican and Hellsing off the face of the earth because of the defeat last time. And, after all, it is only these two organisations that know all the details of the attack. It is only us that have weapons capable of stopping them." I smiled to myself. "Maximus was German, it's a generalization, but he may have had something to do with the attacks."

"It _is_ a generalization," Integra inhaled a lungful of nicotine and lent back in her office chair, "It must be Millennium again, or at least allies of them."

"Is it possible the Major has survived our attacks again?" I grinned, my blood roared through my veins, if he had survived he was by far a worthy opponent. I grinned at the prospect of more armies, thousands of undead baying for my blood and turning tail in fear as I unleashed the extent of my full, true power. If they had been frightened before, terrorized and paralyzed with horror then now they would willing rip themselves apart before me, willing pull their own triggers with one look and though that would ruin my fun, the possibility of mass suicide was quite amusing to me. They would never learn. With each attack, with each advance I and the Hellsing Organization became stronger and they only seemed to advance in tactics- tactics could only get you so far. What good is an ambush against one monster when that man can unleash hell and terror upon thousands with a look and a breath. I would destroy them. My master would give the order and I would _rip them apart._

I was pulled out of my train of thought by a soft humming noise to my elbow, the marble creature gave me a look, I could not tell what of she had no eyes to show emotion and, being a figment of my own imagination, I could not read her mind. It could have been tenderness, affection that sort of thing, or it could have been glee from the possibility of bloodshed.

"The Major is tenacious but we put everything we had into that attack, he could not have survived it, I will not believe it!"

"So, a new sect of Millennium? But, where to start looking?" Integra smoked angrily as I teased her, she was so easily wound up, "Can you wait, Integra? Can you wait until you have to give that order again- watch thousands die at your say so- doesn't that power warm you?" Integra snapped her head in my direction, a sneer on her thin and pale face.

"You are no longer needed, Alucard, you are dismissed. Peter, you may stay." I gave a smirk and left, escorting that pale hallucination to my chambers.

"Perhaps you will enjoy it as much as I will?" I asked the figure beside me. She gave a grin, her teeth growing back through her gums. "I shall take that as a yes," She giggled and skipped ahead of me, doubled over and gagged before returning her gaze to me, she licked her lips, gasping. "I shall. Enjoy. It. I shall be at your side- just. Promise. Me." I paused, cocking my head to the side.

"Promise you what? Promising myself something is not something I usually do."

"You. Wish to. Forget. You have. Don't. Promise me. You will. Save. Them."

"The humans?"

"No. Your. S-" She doubled over again, the tongue cracked and turned to ash in her mouth. Blood tears dripped down her beautifully agonized face. Communication stopped, and she gazed at me imploringly, mouthing dumbly. "Hmm, I don't suppose I can agree to promise that," I laughed slightly, "I didn't understand most of it. Perhaps you shall ask me again when your tongue grows back?" Her face twisted into an angry style, and she screamed unintelligible abuse at me as I opened the door to my chambers and sat down. The screams continued through an otherwise peaceful evening, my patience wearing thin as she kicked and spat, punched and scratched at my coffin. I sat up and lunged at her, gripping her throat tightly, "Do I have to silence you further, apparition? There isn't anything stopping me, is there?" She fell limp in my grip and she smiled at me. Two fangs glistened at me and she angled her head down and bit into my wrist. I pulled back from surprise than pain. The apparition disappeared but two puncture marks glared back at me upon my wrists- and they did not heal.

**10****th**** September **

**10:55 pm**

I sat out on the terrace, the moonlight illuminating the dew covered foliage of the garden, a thin frost slowly settling in upon the banisters and tables, plants and ground. Seras drained a glass of blood in the doorway, the subtle coppery scent of the blood tainting the air before dispersing. She stepped up beside me and looked up at the sky.

"I don't get it, Master."

"I'm sure you don't." I answered with a smirk, she frowned.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about yet,"

"And I'd like to keep it that way. I'm in no mood for mindless drivvel-" I caught sight of three figures in the driveway, making their way up to the main doors.

"You're mean. I don't know why I hang around here, you're always being- Master?" My attention was elsewhere, I was sure I could hear…

"The Priest." I snarled.

"Is in Italy, well done- are you even listening to…" I followed the figures up to Integra's office, the thoughts were his alright. _Sent here wit' t'ese damned heretics, it's disgraceful. _I smirked, drawing out Jackal and stepping out at the door, the security guards to either side of him bid good evening to me, oblivious to the hostilities between the Priest and myself. "What do you think you're doing here, Anderson, shouldn't be fetching your master's slippers about now?"

"Ae cud sae t'e same t'ing aboot you, y' abomination." Anderson drew out his blades and we squared up.

"Alucard! What do you think you're doing?" I hesitated before answering.

"Disposing of a pest, my Master,"

"Disposing of a _guest_," I flinched at that awful word. Anderson straightened up with a grin.

"Y' hear t'ae, monster, Ae'm a guest, is t'e wee devil annoyed by t'ae?" I sneered.

"You may be a guest now, but the moment you've overstayed your welcome," I grinned sadistically, "I'll rip you to pieces before you can blink."

"Ae cannae wait, but in t'e meantime, how aboot y' let me through?" He smirked triumphantly and, with a second order from integra, I hesitantly replaced Jackal and stepped back, watching as Anderson entered the office and Integra turned me away. I listened to the conversation from the walls intently, Integra's awareness of my presence seemingly gone.

It appeared that, in the attack upon the Vatican, the Pope had ordered that Iscariot send their best assassin over to Britain to assist in the destruction there. This was both a way of showing allegiance and co-operation as well as a way of nosing into Britain's affairs, but, should Integra turn Anderson away, the Vatican would have no option but the destroy us along with their real attackers. I snarled at the prospect of working with that Scottish prick, but bit my tongue as Integra gave me specific orders not to kill him.

It was just as well they had sent him then. The Vatican was attacked for a second time only a week later. The Pope had been killed, the Vatican itself was destroyed. Two thousand were dead and, with a casualty rate of four thousand, the death toll was rising. The war had really begun, but, once again, our enemy had risen and just as quickly as it had risen it had slunk away again. The Vatican was no more, the different organisation controlled by the Vatican were in disarray and, as far as Walter and Anderson could figure out, someone was assassinating the servants of Iscariot XIII and many other smaller, less involved organizations. We seemed isolated in our fight against the rising numbers of those infected by the pills, the rising numbers of those Things, which Peter had labelled as Jackyles, the rising rate of general anarchism and the complete disorder. Without knowing exactly who our enemy was, there was no way in which to defend ourselves and so we continued, battling alongside a disgusting Priest, to work through the evenings destroying those infected.

But the consequences of our slaughter were dire.

**A/N: I do love hellsing. I love it! I love it! I'm starving! I'm exhausted! I'm…waking up extra early tomorrow to catch a bus to see a friend who's just had a biiiig operation, so O.o to me:P Love her though, so it makes all the difference. Anyway, um…really, really, really, (100% not joking now) need to actually do work. But you know how it goes right? You need to do work, you're stressing about it but you can't actually bring yourself to do it. I have a month and half until exams. Said exams will dictate my future and whether I retake, they dictate what University will have me and they are most certainly freaking the shit out of me!!!** **Other than that I'm just dandy thank you. Anyway, leave your reviews, 'cause you know I deserve them- all my hard work- and each review you send me will make me consider letting Marie go *bangs metaphorical cage of betaing* Right, marie? Ok, I lie, I won't let her out, but I'll let her go for a walk. Walks are good, right? Yo, Mariiiiiie! Why do you get a longer, cooler, more relaxing holiday than me!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!?!! *sigh* They life of a teenager is so tricky. Alas, I bid thee good night. May your dreams be riddled with reveries of my heinous creations mauahahahahahaha!**


	21. Where Home Once Was: September November

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter seven: Where Home Once Was**

**Alucard**

**September 30th**

**3:00am**

I was bored, the figure before me stared at me intently, not saying a word or even moving. She seemed incapable of entertaining me anymore and there had been no action for two nights- I felt I was going sane with the boredom. Integra had opted to stay out of normal crime for a couple of weeks- "normal" crime consisting of riots and general disorderliness- and so we were left with only each other to keep us entertained.

The crime rate was doubling, the police stations were virtually ruining themselves trying to sort out a few dozen murders and robberies each night at the same time; the numbers of police officers dwindled as the officers succumbed to the tempting offer of invincibility against the rising threat of attack and death on the job, and those left were dying out quickly. The hospitals were over-run with casualties; nurses and doctors were dropping like flies to keep up with the ever-growing stress of the job or else they too succumbed to the alluring promise of a life without a wasteful slumber.

To make this problem worse, Forde-Meadows had appointed men and women as "Overseers" of the hospitals, who reported on whether or not they were efficient enough. Those that were run by humans untainted by the drug were closed down first- they were not efficient enough, obviously- those run only by Tox-riddled beings turned to mortuaries and blood banks within moments. Of course, the media was not permitted to tell the public that. But Hellsing knew and we watched in silence.

I surveyed the figure before me and gave an exasperated sigh, "You haven't spoken since earlier this month- nor have you given me any entertainment- you just stare. Have I annoyed you?" The figure remained staring at me, her empty eye sockets like two abysses that seemed to grow the longer I looked into them. "Fine," she grinned, showing off her teeth in a threat, this gesture having become as casual and habitual to her as blinking.

I glanced down at my arm where my flesh still tingled from the strange suppression of the healing scars- she had bitten me twice more since the first time and she seemed to derive a sick pleasure from it, though no strength. I decided to stretch my legs and left the chamber. She did not follow.

The light from the waxing moon cast soft shadows across the corridors of the mansion and I found myself wandering through the ruins of the East wing, where a stud-wall had been put up between the ruins and the otherwise untouched section of the mansion that was still effectively usable. The rubble was still being moved and remnants of furniture littered the area. I remembered the rooms and people who had once slept in its quarters, the portraits that had hung on the walls, the blood that had decorated the ceiling, walls and floors at one point during the battle with the Millennium, the whole sections of the Hellsing Mansion that had to be rebuilt (In accordance to its prior state- Integra was adament that her childhood home would be rebuilt and decorated as it had been beforehand- and I suppose, in a symbolic way, it showed that the Hellsings were still a very durable family.)

I paused at the remnant of a window frame and the curtains left over it and remembered Her before She had left, how She had tripped on the curtains and exposed Herself to the burning sunlight. I'd always found that strange. The sun had never affected Her before- except Her eyes which would go "a little funny", but not to the extremes of melting or causing her severe discomfort. Or the way a moment inside Integra's office would make Her green with nausea, whereas before She simply seemed to splutter and disapprove. But then again, while She had been with us She had change a lot- for the worse, I suppose.

Beneath my skin Humanity writhed at the memory of Her, it stirred and it called for Her; She had been so unstable, so unpredictable- but in the end so unpredictable that she was predictable- so cynical, sexist, bitter…but there had been glimpses of the girl She must have once been. I yearned to know her as a younger girl, how frivolous she might have been- as all girls are at some point- how careless and loving she might have been and, reflecting upon her stay with us, I realised that the glimpses of that only became apparent towards the middle of her stay. At the beginning she was cold and aloof and then she had softened, but that changed towards the end of her stay when her demonic side reared its monstrous head and devoured whole demons and innocent children alike. I would have pitied her, I knew, had I been human, I would have. And I knew that Seras pitied her. Molly seemed to only show her humanity to children, she loved them; and her maternal instincts were too acute to be demonic or human. And, for her to stoop so low, to become so monstrous that she would kill children and feel nothing until she resorted back- it must have been hell for her.

But, never mind, it's in the past. She is probably dead now, anyway, rotting in hell with all the other demons and pining for the blue skies and clear air. Integra's office, thick with smoke and layered with tension, must seem like heaven to her now.

_**Or maybe she isn't in hell, maybe, after all the good she has done she is in that other place. **_I doubted it though, I laughed as I knocked a chunk of concrete with ym boot absentmindedly. A demon? In heaven? God would not be so forgiving. Once a demon always a demon, once a monster always a monster- and God knows a monster cannot love, or show compassion, cannot sympathise or empathise. A monster is not human. But, saying that, a human can turn into a monster, can become riddled with torment and turn so hideous that a demon would laugh with them. So, if a human can turn into a monster, surely a monster can turn into a human?

I pushed these thoughts from my mind and strode down the lawn, the stars glistened and sparkled in a velour of indigo and grey. The trees' branches were brittle above me, their leaves withered and their imminent half-death promised a burst of new life soon enough. I carried on my walk, until I reached the little village nearby. And, like the trees, Blackheath promised imminent death, but so unlike the trees and flowers there was no promise of new life- the developments had stopped altogether.

I gazed down at the village from the hill, the apple trees and orchards nearby kissed the air with the scents of fruits and yet the village below seemed dead to the sweetness, it was foul and stale, it mouldered in the middle of the countryside, the main road purred not too far away but business seemed somewhat lacking.

Curious, I entered the village, stole through the darkness and spied upon the ruined village that had once looked picturesque. Who would have known it had only been a few months? Windows on buildings had been smashed, a burnt wreck of a car sat slumped in a driveway between two medieval buildings. The restaurant had closed, and by the looks of it the local pub was near enough to ruin. The village square was empty, the statue had been taken away for some reason and the space left by it now occupied by a dustbin and a bench.

Within the buildings humans fought nightmares of attacks, muggings and debt- even in such a secluded and quiet village. I remembered the year before the second world war, how depleted everything seemed, how tense everyone was and I found myself mocking it compared to now. Then, they had known of the rising conflict between different countries and culture; now, it was not a different culture that threatened attack, but your own neighbours- and that made it all the more real.

It seemed the village was already dead in that sense, there seemed to be no more cheerfulness, the flowerbeds wilted, the pavements were littered and graphitised. Home was no home anymore.

I returned to the Manor and wandered the halls again, gazing at portraits and landscapes with indifference until I came to the second floor of the North wing, where a ghostly figure stood beside the window, the moonlight illuminating the white skin. The figure moved into the light, Her blood-red hair was short now, thin and lifeless. Her eyes were dull and mournful, her lips were deep red and bloody cut, slashed and dry, and she moved into the light and she watched me silently. She smiled briefly, keeping half of her body out of the light self-consciously. I felt the distant sensation of nostalgia, could feel a fleeting ghost of humanity and a pang in my chest, however, I righted myself and continued to observe her casually.

"Am I lucky enough to be dreaming about you?" I asked, her smile turned sad and her gaze fell to the floor. The way she moved was familiar, not at all like She used to move- she had been graceful though commanding while she was with us. She looked up to the moon, the light briefly dying as clouds settled across the moon's eye and she stepped forwards, slowly and calmly.

She disappeared. And the apparition reappeared, I flinched, "A joke to get me back for my callousness, perhaps?" She didn't answer- naturally. She continued walking towards me, brushing past me until she came to a door a little down the hall, the door belonging to the doctors' living quarters. And, strange as it was, she sat down by the door and remained there.

I watched her for ten or fifteen minutes and she did not move or make a sound, she simply sat with her back against the door, her eyeless sockets glaring at the wall opposite her. But there was something about her expression that made it look like she was listening intently, something about the way she cocked her head to one side. I listened also, finding Peter's dreams of family, happiness, luck and fortune, James's dreams of sexual gratification and then Midori….

The newly appointed Head of Medicine seemed to have something on her mind very troubling- which surprised me, as she always seemed so calm and passive during her waking hours. I stepped towards the door and the apparition followed me, leading me inside and to Midori's bedside. I was not used to this sort of voyeurism, but I felt no shame in listening and watching as she twitched restlessly in her sleep. I could slip into her mind so easily, like a knife into melting butter, it unnerved me. Such ease only came with complete submission of the mind, just as She had had, which usually meant training yourself to put up reinforced mental barriers while awake; and people only did this when they wanted to hide something from a vampire. What was this innocent human hiding?

After a few moments of watching, taking in the scene, I picked up on the first secret: she was no longer a virgin. I cast my eyes around the room to find pictures of her and her family at various religious events, smiling and kind faces peered out with vague curiosity, her mother and father perhaps, and then a picture of that weasel and herself on a beach of some sort. I felt anger course through my veins as I caught a glimpse of his smug, cowardly face and I felt an inclination to cause Midori some sort of emotional pain- I stopped myself, however, as I sunk into her mind and found a glimpse of a memory.

The smell was so unpleasant, like corpses and some kind of strong chemical mixed together, and it lacquered the air, dripped and oozed into Midori's lungs as she pulled on her scrubs and donned a mask, she washed her hands vigorously and put on the gloves, looking through the window and into the operating theatre. She was unnerved and scared.

Her hands were shaking as she stepped into the theatre. The memory seemed to fracture here and I was taken forwards in time slightly. Midori now stood on the other side of the glass observing an operation of some sort, an autopsy it seemed. "Is this all necessary?"

"It's an abomination, M'dear, we're doing what's best-"

"Yes but this-"

"We can't work on It while It's unconscious, the organs we wish to observe shut down. Disgusting clone- that's all it is, don't think It's the real thing, _that_ thing is a hundred times worse." Izzy tapped the glass, "You see this one's legs?"

"Yes?"

"They're malformed, they're….canine legs, it's disgusting. You should see the one we had in last week, it…It was…_intelligent_- couldn't get the damn thing to shut up throughout the entire procedure, at least this one's too stupid to talk and make a noise." I felt Midori's unease and disgust, her sympathy towards the creature seemed an alien reaction in the room; Izzy seemed unfazed by putting the creature through such pain.

"So, where's the first one?"

"We couldn't have it around here anymore, It's been put in the basement." Midori seemed to feel ill at this point. "It's the best thing for It- trust me." Midori's sense of emotion heightened, her love for Izzy matched by a glimpse of disgust that she immediately hid from herself.

"Don't you feel…" Izzy glared at the procedure as a sudden snarl echoed around the theatre and one of the surgeons was thrown across the room, screaming and holding onto his arm, he convulsed as the rest of the surgeons followed suit, blood spattered the window and the walls. Izzy slammed his fist down on an alarm, "No, Midori, I don't feel anything for these things- you see that? They're born for that! Disgusting things like that deserve the pain we put them through only to match the pain they cause innocent families!" Izzy's eyes turned wide as screams from the surgeons echoed around the theatre and the creature tore a nurse apart, its body twisted and contorting in pain and mutation. The creature screeched, thin, long hair stuck to its back, sweat and blood matting its hair.

"So, why…"

"To find out how to destroy them…" Izzy looked down briefly, pressing several buttons, typing commands. He paused, gave a small smirk, pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked up to give Midori a crooked grin, "we must first nurture them and then extricate them." He said matter-of-factly as he took off his glasses. The lights in the theatre turned off and the glass window went black as the creature turned to face them and Midori recoiled from the memory as something slammed itself against the glass, a snarl echoing in her mind as I slipped out from her mind.

The effigy loomed over Midori with the unemotional facial expression of a statue, its empty eye sockets glared down at her and she finally stepped back, turning her face to look at me. She disappeared.

**1****st**** October**

**6:00 pm**

**A/N: Okay…doing Anderson's accent is haaard! So excuse me if it goes wrong ^_^ major apologieeeees! **

I glared at the blond priest as he polished his blessed blades meticulously, the blades glimmered in the moonlight lethally and the priest's blue eyes caught my gaze, "Ye lookin' fo' ae fight, vampire?" I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could permit myself and turned my gaze from the worthless priest and to the shadowy surroundings. There didn't seem to be anyone in the immediate vicinity, no sounds echoed around the woodland, the wind whistled through the branches, a soft moan to my elbow signalled the return of that effigy, but no other _real _sound could be heard. But I wouldn't allow that fact to be my undoing; the Creatures were silent, they had no thoughts, no emotions, their feet made no sound upon the ground and their hearts were silent as the grave, and their silence was what made them all the more deadly. They were death in the form of flesh.

The priest mumbled abuse under his breath, I took in a quiet breath, relishing that he even believed he had to bait me into starting a fight- and that is what he wanted, to fight me and kill me. Unfortunately for The Judas Priest, I was being a _good_ vampire: taking my time to play with him, rile him, make him initiate the attack; or simply biding my time to wait for the moment he was no longer of any use to my master-just as that _weasel _had outlived his purpose. I was sorry I hadn't endeavoured a more….violent removal of him from the Mansion, perhaps torn him up a bit and then posted remnants to his new, far more superior boss. I hoped this new boss could instil some morals into him and not indulge his flights of lethargy and curiosity.

"And how long ar we supposed tae sit aroond here and do noothing, vampire, did yon swine o' a master tell ye that?" I gave him the satisfaction of a raised eyebrow as he picked himself up from the fallen tree trunk and stood to my left, his eyes narrowing to look through his glasses into the depths of the surrounding woodland. "No, actually, she didn't. But, seeing as you are now under her patronage, I advice you ask less questions and pay attention." The scent of them lingered in the air, the Creatures had moved through several small country villages, along with those taking the Toxihedrants, and had desecrated the quiet settings leaving nothing behind them save corpses and burnt remains of the cottages and houses.

I couldn't yet see them, not even as I "strained" my eyes and the noises of the woodlands seemed to cover up the whisperings they made, which meant I could only go on the smell of burnt and rotting flesh and reek of a dozens mouths dripping human remains. Anderson had never been up against these creatures until a few weeks ago, and since them he had voiced opinion on their existence with more vehemence than he did mine or Seras', his hatred for them only grew with each mission and each desecrated village- and he didn't even like the "Heretic" British "rodents". However, as monstrous as he could deign himself to be, his human emotions and empathy were still very much intact and witnessing children being torn apart by ravenous beasts seemed to strike a cord with him. He hated us, but I sensed that he would not leave until each one of these creatures were destroyed and families were allowed to go along with their contented lives once more.

A flash of white flesh shot through the leaves and brush, moving with the wind and Anderson seemed to miss it. I grinned- he would lose out tonight.

A second flash darted through tree branches and I hid my smirk and the trail of my gaze behind my sunglasses. A third flash and I leapt into the creature and tore it apart in one go, pulling my Jackal from the inside of my jacket as an inflicted human pounced forwards. Shot after shot echoed around the woodland as the Infected leapt at me and around me, they fell still after several bullets to their heads and my other arm swept in an arc through the air, ripping the Creatures apart in swift movements as the arms of my familiars arched in the sky and plucked the Creatures from the ground- they were getting faster and smarter.

Blood drenched the Priest as he diced the Creatures and disembowelled the Infected as swiftly as he could. One of the creatures bit into his arm, ripping a chunk of his flesh off his bone with a slick and smug grin. And its head exploded.

Seras aimed a second shell at another creature's head, the headless bodies jumped around, their hands clawing at us as we continued to dice and tear.

The woodland fell silent as I reloaded my gun and clicked the safety on Jackal. Seras unloaded an empty shell and packed her Harkonnen into its case. "An' why dinnae ye tell me t'ey were right there?" Anderson asked angrily.

"Thought you had noticed them- obviously you didn't." I turned around with a smirk. The air whistled and I turned, catching the holy blade as it hurtled towards my head, I grinned. "Losing our cool?" I asked, smirking, drawing my gun nonchalantly. "I could destroy you without even blinking- try me, I'm just dying to show you what I can really do."

Seras threw herself between us, waving her arms frantically, "Wow, look at the time- Integra will be waiting for her report. Y'know, that thing…where we go and….report…" Seras' attempt at distraction did nothing to calm the sudden infusion of hostility in the atmosphere. The Priest offered me a crooked smirk at the idea of a challenge, "Go on, then, ye abomination, show me wha' ye can really do. Ah cannae wait." His arm lashed out, knocking Seras to the side, her surprise landing her on her backside with a confused look on her face as Anderson's holy blades came into contact with my guns.

"Yon ahlways sae cocky,Alucard, cockiness dinnae get n'-one anywhere,"

"It seems to have done me well so far, Priest," I answered with a grin, blocking another of his attacks and firing repeated shots into his skull. A holy blade ripped through my chest, the blessings burning deep into my bones as my body healed, the hit took me by surprise only momentarily. The Priest had become quicker, and, by the look on his face, he knew this alteration had taken me by surprise at least a little bit. "Have you had that upgrade, then, Priest?" I snarled, "You pathetic experiment." Anderson laughed, his blades coming into contact with the barrels of my guns again as I jumped back and fired repetitive shots into his chest. He fell back, coughing and spitting blood before returning to his feet and lunging at me with the vehemence of one of the Creatures. His eyes bulged as his body surged with those petty human hormones and his muscles flexed with new breaths of oxygen. I shot his hand, the newly severed hand flew through the air with the blade still fixed in its grip and I grinned.

"How quick can you grow that back, Anderson?" I lunged in with a broad grin, cruelly taking him on in a brief combat, his bloodied stump sprouted bone as he defended himself weakly, his face taking on the look of a savage dog. My grin broadened….

Seras shot her harkonnen, the shell bursting through my stomach and splitting through Anderson's side, he withdrew, as did I; pulled back to reality, my anger slowly depleting, I righted myself and turned my eyes coolly to Seras who stood leaning against her harkonnen, eyes apologetic with her face set to show anger and authority. "You two are bein' complete children- you're on the same side, now, 'kay? Which means no more squabbling!"

"Oo ses we were "squabbling", little Draculina? And oo ses we arr on t'e same side? Ah'm jus following' orders,"

"Yeah, an' those orders have nothing to do with turning us _good _vampires into giblets, now put away your toys and march, soldiers." Seras glared at us both, I raised my eyebrow, _Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit, Master is going to fucking kill me- no, worse, he's gonna skin me alive and then leave me in a pond of piranha or summint. Shit, oh, shit. _I smiled inwardly, but kept an icy gaze on her before smirking and putting away my guns.

"Well, I suppose us _'good' _vampires should do as we're told, right, Police Girl?" Seras blinked in bafflement before nodding with determination.

"Yep, so pack up your things and let's cut off the other lot heading down to Wells," Seras hefted her harkonnen into her arms and gestured for us to follow her. I grinned as I followed her, humouring her for now though secretly enjoying the imminent revenge- perhaps a bag of bad blood and some creepy nightmares would remind her who was Master and who was subordinate.

**********

We had successfully cut off the half dozen drugged humans, silencing their massacre before returning to Integra and Walter to report that all had gone well. However, it seemed our efforts were not met with much enthusiasm.

Integra lit up another cigarette and blew smoke into the air, her bloodshot eyes took in the motley trio before her before she sighed, "Your efforts are all well and good, but, it seems Prime Minister Ford-Meadows has seen both our efforts and the metropolitans as… "half-arsed" as she quaintly coined it." Integra's fist balled up on the camping table set up in front of the van, an empty packet of cigarettes sat at the edge and an ash tray sat in the centre overflowing with ash and butt-ends. Walter regarded us with his cool gaze before removing his monocle to clean it.

"She has disbanded all law enforcements, police, special agencies such as MI5 and, unfortunately, that also means us. Hellsing are no longer considered as a service to Britain, simply a…nuisance."

"And what has that bitch suggested for taking place of all those things?" I asked as calmly as possible, I could feel my master's anger hanging about the clearing, could hear her internal screams of frustration as the aid she offered time after time was batted away by the new Prime Minister.

"A little known elite group," Integra answered stiffly, "Predominantly- though she will deny this- they came about from a more 'Modern' branch of the British National Front and the Skinheads." I sneered, "their methods are…well, in a time where brother kills brother and no-one is safe it seems fair to assume that any Human Rights activists have their hands busy with other things."

"What do ya mean, Sir?" Seras asked timidly. Integra smiled morbidly.

"It means, Seras, that this democratic socialism just took a nose-dive and turn for feudal fascism. This…Poe's Elite, is researching the cause of these riots, finding those who are leading the…revolutions. They believe that this revolutionary movement, this inclination to anarchism, has come about from the adolescents. They believe that music has spurred cults and anarchic beliefs, they have no qualms at using torture on adolescents and children, adults and whole families. They have no qualms in destroying whole towns that prove rife with anarchism and they most certainly are not helping this situation."

"Poe's Elite?" Anderson asked, "This sounds tae warped, ah donnae like this one bit." Integra shrugged.

"Doesn't matter if we like it or not, either way we're…no longer immune to the powers of authority, as it were. Our missions are now perceived as terrorist acts, as aiding and abetting the anarchistic Cults." Integra spat vehemently as she inhaled whole lungfuls of smoke. "But never mind, you've done well this evening. However, for future reference, gun shots and general nastiness is best kept to a minimum. I'd hate to think what would happen if we came face to face with these nut-cases." Integra stubbed out her cigarette with angered deftness before gesturing for our departure.

It appeared Britain, which we had fought to protect for centuries, was now turning against us. Missions became messier, insomuch that we skirted around troops of the Elite like pansies and worked as silently as possible. On one occasion we had been lucky enough to stumble upon the mass-interrogation of Compton, the inhabitants of the nearby villages- those that were not half dead and able to walk- were rounded up in the square, the Elite stood around them and a Lieutenant walked about asking each person who was leading the attacks. Of course, no-one knew- the attacks had been done by vicious, cannibalistic and rapid beasts that could never have been human. And so the men and women were rounded up and made to watch the mass execution of the children present. It took all our efforts to pull Anderson away, he seemed to be spitting blood at witnessing this mess and I have to say, as monstrous as I was and am, even I felt some sort of stirrings of humanity at witnessing something so…horrific. A mixture of glee and then repulsion.

Repulsion that men would shoot innocent children, not only that, but shoot not to kill but to wound so that they were left to bleed out in front of their parents.

As we came a few hundred feet away from the scene, Seras threw up, suppressing all the human emotions that she knew I would scold her for later.

The misfortune of the humans, however horrifying and bloody, were the least of our problems; with the disbandment of all the "inadequate" law enforcement services (including Hellsing of course) came Hellsing's non-existent budget. And, without this valuable monetary asset; Integra was forced to sell the cars, most of the weapons from the armouries, give up hiring security guards - they were a waste of money in the end, after all they were only human and being human they were open to disloyalty and death. Furthermore, we received formal warnings from the Prime Minister herself that if we were to continue our madmen's crusades to eradicate nonexistent monsters we would be arrested and Integra's land would be confiscated (this, nonetheless, was an empty threat- the Hellsing estate had been granted several immunities to this sort of threat as the queen had given up rights to the land as a reward for the triumph of the second world war.) But, even with empty threats, Integra was still adamant that we were to work as quietly as possible, and, by no means, were we to confront the Poe Elite.

**3****rd**** November **

All hell had broken loose as we entered Trafalgar Square. The hordes of maddened humans had turned on each other, ripping each other apart even as morning approached and we intervened now to stop the Poe Elite wiping out the whole area of London which they saw as "infested". We were not as pessimistic, and upon Integra's order we had mobilised and now stood in the middle of the usually gridlocked A4, cars piled up here and there, small fires flickered inside the carapaces of modern technology, threatening explosion at any moment as the hordes of humans leapt at each other in the square itself, throwing each other into the fountains that, even with the massacres and recession, still flowed magnificently.

I found the sight of elegant fountains spurting bloody water quite beautiful in a morbid sort of way, the melee of bodies in the waters and over the pavements did not stop to please my eyes. An individual paused in a cannibalistic indulgence and turned to look at us, his mouth opened as he roared at us, blood and guts flying from his tongue as he lunged at us. Running on all fours, eyes bulging with blood lust, growling and snarling like some sort of animal he leapt up into the air and landed on top of Seras. Anderson flung a blessed blade at the creature lethargically, his eyes now dulled of disgust, used to the sights of humans turning into creatures- though still not accepting it.

I turned my guns to the CCTV cameras around the area, shooting each one in turn so that our fight and our identities were not broadcast to the Poe Elite and any other enemies that may be watching.

Seras's eyes glowed red as she pulled off one of his arms and hurled him towards several other infected civilians and I released my restriction system to level two, knowing that, if I were to give my all at level two, I could easily wipe these blemishes of humanity out. My familiars leapt out and ripped up several humans to my left, their bodies writhing as their blood spattered against the pavements and their eyes grew wide at the realisation of their weakness in comparison to my own strength.

Anderson cut down women and men with his blades as they glistened lethally, the gold-tinted sunlight flickered through the buildings as sunrise threatened Seras's downfall. She stumbled, "Seras, return to the mansion, I don't care if you think you can handle this- you can't." I ripped apart several humans, draining them of their blood, their own tainted blood empowering to me. My own blood surged and writhed in ecstasy at the infusion of even a droplet of Her blood.

A high-pitched scream to my left woke me out of the gorgeous bloodletting fantasies unfolding behind and in front of my eyes and I spotted her, the effigy, sitting upon the mermaid of the fountain's back, her knuckles white against the mermaid's shoulders as she continue to shriek at me. I snarled at her and continued to eradicate Trafalgar Square of the infected humans.

Blood coated the pavements, stained the usually pristine waters of the fountains and spattered Anderson and his blades as he continued to cut down the humanity-less humans. Seras's absence was not missed as the sun rose quicker and the square slowly emptied. "Alucard, we better finished oof this lot an' return tae t'e mansion. Thon lot o' Poe's Elite could get here a' any moment." I laughed.

"So what? We can kill them too, they're nothing to match us."

"Ye disgusting vampire, thon only humans- we. Donnae. Kill. Humans." His words were punctuated with powerful strikes of his blades as he decapitated the infected.

Her shrieks continued as we finished off the final pair of infected and glanced towards the sun. "Shouldnae ye be turning tae dust aboot noo?" Anderson asked as he wiped his blades clean of the gore and glanced at me with a mixture of muted disgust and curiosity.

I laughed but didn't answer, instead I turned to look down the road to the A400, where, past the burning cars and the odd explosion, I could see the black vans of the Poe Elite, I glared back at the pale figure riding the back of the mermaid. I noticed how her clothes hung on her, how her body, in this light, looked mangled and emaciated. Her eyes, empty and abyss-like, bore into me with anger and urgency as she continued to scream like she was in agony… Like a fettered animal beaten and abused…

"Will you shut up?" The creature disappeared, her screams echoing as she reappeared beside Anderson and fell silent, a single blood tear dripped down her cheek as I continued to glare.

"Ye look like ye've seen a ghost." The Priest stated.

"No, just Elite." I gestured for our departure, Anderson walked at my side and the effigy remained ahead of us, looking at us mournfully and seemingly never moving though always at the same distance from us. I sped up, finally leaping up onto the roofs of the buildings looming above us, dancing from roof to roof as the warm sunlight hit my skin, leaving me unpleasantly warm. I paused at the Orchard, Anderson appearing beside me with fluttering of pages and the woman sat on a fallen tree, looking up at me with sorrowfully empty sockets.

A smell hit my nose and I turned my eyes to the sky where the clouds were blackening with plumes and plumes of smoke. Anderson went rigid, "What's goin' on?" He asked, his Scottish lilt pierced with curiosity and suspicion. The figure stood up and led the way towards where the mansion had once been.

**A/N: Well, hello, guys. I believe this is where I say: "long time no writey". I know, like Cleverplane, I have been lazy XD (just teasing :P) And I apologise for the annoyingness of updates. I've been doing exams- woooooo. The fun never ends when you're crying yourself to sleep at night- and no…I don't….mostly XD I am however listening to a lot of aggrotech…which is very violent sounding techno, this could account for the ick of my chapters n'est pas? **

**What's happened to Seras?! What's happened to the Mansion?! What the fuck does that weird hallucination want!?!? Where the fuck is molly??!?! What is Midori hiding?!?! Why is Izzy still in this fan fiction?!?! Why hasn't Alucard killed him yet?!?! :P **

**All shall be revealed soon…I think :P I'm guessing there's about…13-15 more chapters to go, if I stick to the plotline to the letter :P It's a bit sad how I know this, right? :P so how many chapters would that be in total? Not as many as my HP fic I hope XD oh well. You still love me right? :P Seems I have new reviewers as well, or at least new favouriters and subscribers…which means you are now OBLIGATED to review!!!! **

**Archie: Can't wait for another mind-blowing review, you're too good to me *blush* Here, have a cookie. **

**Miss Bunny: You saucy thing, gimme your review and you may receive this, a token of my gratitude, a carrot cake :P **

**FleetingGlance: You don't talk anymooooooore. So if you do you get two cookies ;) **

**CerysKitty: C'mon, you know you want to really XD You've started, you can't stop once you've started muahaahahahahaaaaaaa! …that and I'll be heart-broken otherwise XD **

**BerryHat: I agreee!!!! I can't wait to see what happens when Molly meets Anderson- whooops! Did I let something slip?!?! :P:P:P As for where is molly…*sigh* That is a key element to the story so you just hold onto that hat o' yours and be seated. XD **

**Indeed my head has grown ten fold simply from talking to you guys, but, also, I have to say…..**

**REVIEW**

**And both I and my wondrous, wonderful, uber cool beta MARIE will be eternally grateful. That is if Marie talks to me again *pokes marie with pointy stick* You know you want to really :P**

**Xxxx to all!!! AGGROTECH ROCKS…until they talk about BDSM….that just gets creepy. ….*shudder* **


	22. Destruction: 3rd, 15th and 17th November

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Eight: Destruction **

**Alucard**

**3rd**** November**

**4:05 am **

As dead as I was, as still as my heart was and as indifferent I could be, I could not hold back the flood of emotions at laying eyes upon the wreckage.

The ruins reminded me of the centuries-old ruins of medieval churches and Medieval Monasteries, not something that had once been so vast and pristine only a few hours previously. Smoke billowed from the pile of rubble and wreckage, bits of old furniture were scattered in amongst the large rocks and broken flagstones. Anderson stood silently beside me, but I caught his trains of thoughts: _Ae cannae beleve it… Jus lyk t'e Vatican…_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him take a sideways glance in my direction for any indication of an emotion, but of course there was none- I was no human. My eyes scanned the ruins and I moved forwards, searching for any remnants of life at all- Walter, Integra, Seras… Not many when you think about it, but so important for Britain's safety at a time when monsters and monstrous humans ravaged the cities and towns, villages and countryside.

Judging from the expanse of destruction and lack of identifiable wreckage, I could only guess that it was a single hit from above. And, of course, no-one would report it to the "police" or the Poena (as Anderson had coined it, Poena being a creature of Roman mythology who punished wrongdoers for Nemesis, the Goddess of Devine retribution. Poena also being Latin for Pain or penalty) as bombings were usually done by them anyway.

Smoke has stained the sky above the wreckage, the clouds were black and black plumes of smoke rolled towards me as I stood where the main doors had once been and I moved in amongst the wreckage and down into the basement and old dungeons where some of the corridors were blocked with rubble and others creaked. I sensed no life here, nor could I smell blood or dead bodies. What's worse is that I had no idea when this would have happened, having been away from the ruins since ten o'clock in the evening the day previously.

I pushed open a door left ajar, it felt off its hinges with a dull thud as it slipped onto a pile of rubble, pieces of rubble fell down from the doorway as I entered Her domain. Everything was how it always was, still, unmoving, almost dead if inanimate objects could live. I found it hard to believe that, just like that, the Hellsings had been removed from existence.

And, if they had been, shouldn't I have felt free again. I closed my eyes to reach out for the invisible bonds that restrained me and my powers and could not feel them, and yet I could. Which could only mean that Integra was dying and not dead. But it was apparent she was not in the immediate vicinity. I snarled. What if my master had been taken off to our enemies base and was, as I stood in an old crypt of a room, being tortured or killed slowly and painfully. Anger riddled my bones. How could an enemy stoop to be so cowardly than to eradicate the base with a single bomb, without warning, and pick up their enemy to wheel her off and kill her in such a way. True, no death was dignified, but to be blotted out of existence in such a manner was…. Incredibly human.

I caught a noise from down the hall, echoing up, a whimper and a yelp. I followed the noise quickly, finding my journey stopped by an old wardrobe pushed against the wall, but it did not conceal the entranceway entirely.

"Oi! Alucard, donnae t'ink ye getting' ahwee from me tha' quickly." Anderson sprinted down the corridor, dodging the piles of rubble and the suddenly shaking foundations.

"What did you do?" I asked exasperatedly as the roof started to come down in places.

"Had tae move sum rooble tae get down 'ere." He answered with a shrug as I moved the wardrobe to the side and entered a long, dark tunnel. The noises echoed up and I could not work out how long the tunnel was or who it could have been, and thoughts seemed disjointed and confused, scared even. I pushed through the folds of darkness, my eyes glaring into the darkness, my hand found its way to my gun and I sprinted down the tunnel as echoes of the rubble falling in around the entrance hit my ears and I found the figure sitting down in the darkness looking utterly pathetic.

"Seras, what are you doing down there?" Seras looked up, surprised, confused tears stained her grubby cheeks.

"Oh, Master, you came! Thank God!"

"Or me," I added with a smirk, she grinned and wiped her nose on the back of her hand, I concealed my disgust as I helped her up to her feet. "Were you here when it happened, Seras?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Bu' I got into me room and found a message on me mobile telling me where the tunnel was from Wal'er. He sounded pretty shaken and stressed out. I found the wardrobe and found meself 'ere and I got awfully confused, I mean which way do we goo- Walter didn' tell me." She gestured to the change in directions as the tunnel split off into three. "Why would they blow up the Mansion? I mean…Integra must be devastated!"

"It she's alive." I interjected, "Come on, we haven't got time to stand around and chat."

"Wha's tha' supposed to mean? Master? Aren't you supposed to know, I mean, ain't there some kind of voodoo-hoodoo that tells you how safe she is and stuff, right, Master?"

"It's not voodoo, its alchemy and magic, and you could say that. Now shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." I was sure I remembered these tunnels from years ago- years and years. It must have been after I had been experimented on and bound by oath and magic to the Hellsing family that we had had to use the tunnels after a fire spread throughout the entire lower and upper levels of the East and North wing. The fire, having first been thought as an attack on Hellsing after the Second World War, turned out to be nothing more than a young Arthur Hellsing's pyromaniac antics- as a gentleman he has been passive and reserved, but as a boy he had been a complete scoundrel.

If I remembered rightly, the humans had turned left to escape into the woodland a couple miles from the Mansion and onto an old farmland. Those that went to the right, ended up in the old quarry on the other side of the motorway. But I ha no idea where the tunnel would lead us if we continued straight on, guessing from the direction, it was leading away from London and somewhere near to Surrey. "Are you sure he didn't say which direction to take?" I asked again as Anderson shifted behind me, annoyed from the lack of action. Seras pulled out her phone, the sudden blue glow illuminating the dusty and cobwebbed walls, Seras paled at seeing a large spider crawl over her hand and yelped, dropping the phone into my hand as she batted away the spider.

"_You have one new saved message. Message one:" _I cringed at hearing the annoying robotic and feminine voice introduce the message. "Seras? It's me, Walter. We've had a bit of a problem- as you will see." There was a nervous laugh and I frowned at hearing my old friend breathing become uneven and, dare I say it? Scared. "If you find your way into the basement. There's a wardrobe at the end of the corridor. Push it away from the wall and get into the tunnel and push the wardrobe back. Just in case. Hurry up, Seras.---" I paused at hearing a strange noise, a rustle and a moan, my undead heart skipped a beat at realising who that completely out of character moan belonged to.

"I'll go ahead and tell you where it ends." I threw the phone back at Seras as she cried out, scraping spiders off of her skin and out of her hair- how pathetic that a vampire would be scared of _spiders_- and moved down the tunnel, following the darkness to the exit.

It opened out to an old pill box and a trap door above opened out to the fresh air and grey clouded skysome few miles down the road to another field and there I found one of the last remaining Hellsing vans. I spotted Walter sitting in a chair by the side, he looked pale and drawn and what's more, I couldn't see Integra anywhere.

"Where's Integra?" I asked Walter, he started in his collapsible chair and regarded me a moment.

"She's been taken to a safe place- she isn't badly hurt."

"But hurt?" I inquired. Walter nodded. I sneered, clenching my fists. "And where is this safe place?"

"The old Catacombs," I raised my eyebrows, the Catacombs were used for storage only, the idea of it now being a safe place was almost laughable. Walter, sensing my disdain added, "Integra, after figuring out what that despicable woman was up to, started to divert funds to the development of the catacombs- of course it was simply a last resort, and a damned good idea! She had a quarter of our equipment transferred there, as well as had the foundations reinforced and secured. It's always been secured -to the point where its security could match the Tower of London tenfold- and it's the safest place to be."

"If you say so. And how are you, my old friend?" Walter shrugged.

"I've been better, but there's nothing like a brandy to calm the nerves," he sat back in the chair and plucked out his monocle and began to clean it meticulously with a handkerchief.

Seras and Anderson, realising that I must have found Walter, had followed me and appeared on top of the pillbox. Seras bated away Anderson's helpful hand and hopped down from the top with a vampire's flair.

"How did you all get out?" I asked, "It makes no sense that you didn't get caught up in the blast." I heard Walter's heart beat faster at remembering what had happened.

"Well, we got a phonecall- an anonymous phonecall, might I add. That we needed to get out of the building." At my look, Walter reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, "I was able to-" He flinched, his heat beat increased and he clasped his hand over his chest, "save the call to the phone and have it sent to my inbox-" he gasped and jolted forwards.

"Calm down, Walter, you're working yourself up." Peter appeared around the side of the van with a smile that was quickly wiped off at seeing Walter in pain. "He's having a heart attack." Peter nodded, "Tachycardia?" I nodded and he pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, the orange contents glistened as he order Walter to open his mouth and lift up his tongue. He spray the content under his tongue and disappeared briefly, quickly returning with an oxygen canister, I secured the oxygen mask over Walter's mouth and nose calmly.

"Blast being- an old man." Walter gasped, eyes closed as the oxygen cleared his thoughts and began to circulate around his body. Peter injected a sedative into Walter's arm and spoke to him quietly. Seras sprinted up to see us, "What's happening? Oh, me God! Walter, are you alright?" Anderson snorted.

"Dus he look ahlreet?" Seras glared at him and knelt down beside Walter, patting his hand sympathetically.

"It's just stress, you'll be fine," She said with a smile. I watched as Peter and Seras helped Walter into the back of the van and onto a stretcher, Peter beckoned for us to join and tidied up the table and chair before sitting down next to the stretcher and closing the doors. He inserted an IV into the back of his hand and hung a bag of some drug over the stretcher. He pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Walter's heart as it began to slow and nodded, exhaling in relief. "Don't worry about him, he'll be flying high in a minute or two."

Seras heaved a sigh of relief and Anderson and I looked on indifferently, Anderson didn't really care about him and I'd seen too many people die to care. Although, the idea of Walter actually dying did stir a sort of anger in me, Walter had been a constant at Hellsing Mansion and in the organisation for decades- almost his entire life- and for him and the Mansion to have been taken from existence so savagely, so quickly was enough to make me feel uneasy. It brought home the fact that Hellsing was at its most vulnerable, that, for once, The Order of Protestant Knights was finding it exceedingly hard to defeat the foe that remained invisible, clad in mystery and cunning. And the impending confrontation seemed only to loom like a nightmare, for Hellsing was at its weakest and surely this made the enemy that much stronger.

********

**November 3****rd**

**5:30 am**

**Alucard**

The sun began to rise as I returned to the Catacombs with my coffin and a few other personal effects and Seras had remained sitting at Integra's bedside, as I had instructed her- as I would not allow her to touch my coffin nor allow her to go through my personal effects and so thought it best to collect these items myself.

I followed the bland corridors around and down into an area not as well lit or kept and found a chamber that I deemed perfect for my own quarters and placed the coffin in the centre, I found, to my amazement, that Integra had also found this room perfect for my own means and a high-backed chair and an end table stood in the corner with a dust sheet over them both. I moved them into the centre and placed the sword and top-hat upon the varnished top.

I returned to the clean, pristine-white area left for a medical ward to watch over my master as she slept. The damage had not been too bad, Walter explained that there were three hits to the remaining wings and a final blast, one of the previous ones had sent rubble towards them as they had made to escape and Integra had broken her ankle and collarbone and dislocated her left shoulder. Walter seemed to have missed the most of the blast, having only scratches and bruises to show for it, but had suffered a small hear attack once free from the house.

Both humans were to remain in the ward under the watchful gaze of the Doctors until they improved.

"Police girl, leave us." I ordered as I stood over Integra and saw the signs of her returning to consciousness. Seras left in a huff, muttering to herself and I was left with the frail woman. Anger coursed my veins that someone had endeavoured to obliterate my master, who had given up so much to save her country: her childhood, her love-life, she'd seen friends die and betray her, had faced the disgusting Major and vampires in battle. She was strong enough to deal with all of this, and yet someone had struck her down with such a cowardly attack.

"How are you feeling, Sir Integra?" I asked as her eyes flickered open and recognition of the previous evening hit her, she sat up.

"The Mansion?" I shook my head in response and pushed her back down onto her soft pillows.

"Rest, Master, for the moment we are safe and believed dead- relish the tranquillity." Integra glared at me and sat up again, flinching as she moved her shoulder and realised she's injured her collarbone. I pulled the pillows out from under her as she shuffled back uncomfortably and sat up against the pillows. "Thank you, Alucard," She sighed.

"How is Walter?" She asked.

"The stress caused a heart attack, he should be alright soon, but in the mean time he's been sedated and observed." Integra's eyes showed concern as she glanced around the room to see the drawn curtain around the opposite bed and, upon hearing the repetitive beeping of the monitor relaxed slightly. "He'll be alright?"

"Peter says he's stable and lucky that he was treated so quickly." I gave a small encouraging smile and sat down in a chair across from her, crossing my ankle over my knee. "You didn't tell me you were planning on creating a Safe House." Integra frowned.

"It was a precautionary measure. That Bitch was stealing all our funds, next thing we know we are without any source of monetary income and without defence. This was our way of both sticking our fingers up at that heinous cow as well as ensuring our own safety. And don't start your pointless righteousness, I diverted funds for our benefit, not for mine." Integra tried to fold her arms but simply settled for a glare and an exasperated sigh.

"If it weren't for that phonecall you and Walter would have been dead," I commented after a pause in conversation, "Any idea who it could be?"

"Our enemy perhaps? Giving us a warning so that we may remember what they are trying to do to us."

"The other attacks would have sufficed as a warning, I don't think it is our enemy. Walter said he saved the message." Integra smiled slightly.

"Glad to see he's as sharp as ever," She started to fidget and leant towards the bedside table and the cupboards in search for a cigarette.

"Peter said you aren't allowed to smoke in here, the ventilation is shit." Midori commented as she came out from behind Walter's curtain and endeavoured to check Integra. Integra batted her away, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just look after Walter. And what am I meant to do without my cigarettes?"

"Chew gum? Use an inhalator? For more information go to , it's much better than killing yourself smoking." She sighed irritably.

"I am not 'killing myself' thank you, Midori." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, you have to admit, you're not as spry as you used to be, and you're only twenty three," Integra glared at me, her blue eyes turning ice cold with anger. I smirked and fell silent, content with the reaction I got out of her. "You know, I don't think this is all to do with smoking, perhaps there is some sexual frustration intermingled?" Integra's gaze became colder still, if that were possible and she inhaled deeply to stop herself shouting and waking up Walter.

"Sir Integra, if you want…" Midori waggled a box of nicotine patches in her face. Integra swiped at the box and put it down on her bedside table.

"I'll think about it." I grinned. Integra seemed her usual tense self again and my qualms of her safety were smoothed. "Alucard….go away." I smiled to myself as I bade her order and stepped into the shadows leisurely, "As you wish, Master." I chuckled, hearing the aggressive tearing of cardboard and Midori's screech of:

"Don't use them all up at once, you're only supposed to use on- argh!"

****

Rain spattered my face as I stepped through the empty street of the small village and took off safety, my eyes tracing the outlines of the buildings and any following any movements in the half-light as water continued to pour down from the sky.

The Poena had been here only moments before, and all had been killed, their bodies littered the cobbled roads and blood smeared the walls of houses, windows were smashed and the remnants of the glass was bloodied. Anderson moved up the bank to the left of us to the houses above, where doors stood open or torn off their hinges and curtains billowed out of the empty windows and were dampened by the heavy downpour.

I continued down the street, the final streetlamp flickered overhead as I came closer and finally turned off altogether, signalling the impending second attack of the Poe Elite. I stepped over the dismembered corpse of one of the petty officers and spotted movement by the old corner-shop on the opposite the bank of houses. I flitted through the shadows and found one a ghoul eating the organs of the shop owner, who gurgled up at the ceiling and upon seeing me looked at me pleadingly. I shot off the ghoul's head, the shop owner saw me pause and begged for the end silently. I shook my head and exited the shop to see the street slowly filling with a deadly mixture of Ghouls and Things; Anderson was nowhere to be seen, he was probably skulking around a house somewhere and so I took pleasure in getting the first shot in.

I aimed at each ghoul in quick succession, reloading the magazine before finishing them off and quickly turned to releasing the seal to handle the Things. They turned on me as the final ghouls dropped to the ground and I met them with heavy blows and tore out throats and pulled off heads. Anderson heard the gunshots and appeared in the centre of the mêlée with me, hacking at the Things with his blessed blades as blood spattered his face and stained his clothes and rain poured down our necks.

The puddles turned pink around our feet splashing bloodied water about as we continued to fight with almost animalistic force. A creature ripped a chunk out of Anderson's shoulder, another went for his throat and continued to fight against the creatures that wished to tear me apart. Anderson finally fended off the creatures with a mixture of brute force, blade and his bare hands, his blood stained his clothes further and he glared at me before returning to fighting.

The creatures howled at us, the shrieks echoed in the night, the thunder and lightning lighting up the scene and echoing the cries to make a sick light-show of brutality. It was truly beautiful. Blood flew in an arc through the air, my flesh tingled with the bloods of creatures and Her and Anderson and I span about to tear a creature to pieces with my bare hands, cackling in glee as it dropped to the ground writhing and fell still. My familiars swallowed creatures whole and ripped off limbs, Anderson's disgust was fixated on his face, "Yon disgusting," he muttered as he sliced a head in half down the middle.

The fighting slowed and Anderson disembowelled the final creature with a snarl. He span about to face me, "Ah saw ye smirkin', ye wanted me tae die, didnae ye?"

"I can't exactly say I'm fond of you," I answered with a grin, I spotted a ghoul standing atop the bank with a blank look on its face, I shot it down quickly. "We haven't gotten rid of the vampire yet, come on."

"Erm…'ow aboot no? Ye expect me tae follow ye orders lyk thae, well ye wrong, Vampire." I raised my eyebrow in agitation.

"Well, in your own sweet time then, freak." Anderson snarled and I smirked inwardly at seeing his agitation manifest upon his visage. Anderson, pulled out a bayonet and glared at me.

"Ahm t'e freak? Yer a vampire! T'e shit ohn t'e bottom o' t'e universe's boot!" I chuckled, this seemed to rile him even more.

"Ye and thon scumbag master ae disgustin'. If i' woornae for t'e Pope's orders Ah'd be helping' t'e people tryin' tae destroy ye!" Angered blossomed at his insult to my master.

"Oh, really? Well in that case-" I lunged at him as he made an attack on me and shot him in the face brutally, he snarled through the blood, momentarily blinded before hacking through my chest. I shot him once again and he parried my shot and lunged at me from the crouching position of an animal, going for my throat with his teeth bared. His arm came out in an arc, his fist colliding with my jaw as I shot into his face again, the flesh over his mouth tore off, revealing his bare jaws and blood spattered my flesh and I opened my jaws and ripped into his arm, he yelled out and fell back, shoving a holy blade into my abdomen in a bid to gut me alive. I grinned into his arm, as he writhed and kicked me away.

A bullet shot through my chest and the gunshot echoed around the silent village, Anderson and I paused to look up to see the vampire. "Awesome! Carry on! That looked awesome!" He cheered, waving his gun about. I pulled out my gun and shot him jadedly. He felt backwards and turned to dust as his body hit the ground, the bloodied puddles mixing in with his remains. The fighting halted and Anderson returned to his feet as his arm and face healed; I paused as a taste hit my tongue, the after-taste of his blood was so familiar. I paused.

"Your blood-"

"What o' it, Vampire, ye wan sum moor?" I frowned and shot him repeatedly in the stomach and with a smirk I added, "If you ever insult my master again I'll destroy, even if it is against her wishes. Now get up, we're done here."

"Oh, nae, we aennae!" Anderson stood back up and pulled out a blade.

"I said we're done here!" I roared at the top of my lungs, glaring at him with such vehemence that he actually took the hint and backed down. Though his backing down only meant that he'd get me back later- who cares, though, there was something more pressing than that that needed attention.

****

**17****th**** November**

**Alucard **

**9:00pm **

I'd spoken to Integra about my findings- not admitting to our short fight, the casual "I happened to notice…" seemed to suffice- and after a day of pestering Anderson, Midori, Jame and Peter had broken him down and were able to get a blood test.

I stood before Integra in a small chamber used as Integra's office and sleeping quarters, to my left sat an opened out futon and a made bed and in the centre was Integra's new desk, computer and, of more importance than all those things together, Anderson's blood test results.

Integra chewed on a piece of gum angrily, glaring at the folder, "So?" I asked after a few more moments of chomping and silence.

"They're positive for Her blood." I knew it. "He told us he had an update a few months ago, a few blood transfusions, a strange drug. But they had to halt the proceedings as it had some rather bizarre side-effects,"

"Such as?"

"Severe, torturous and crippling pain; heightened bouts of passive-aggression; cravings for fruit and salad and, most interesting still, hallucinations." I started.

"Hallucinations?" Integra shrugged, chomping rapidly. She jumped and swore suddenly, having bitten the inside of her mouth hard and spat the gum out into a bin. I raised an eyebrow, obviously quitting smoking was really getting to her, I pulled a packet out from my coat and threw it onto the desk silently. Integra eyed the packet with hunger and then pushed it across the desk and sat back in her chair. "Cold turkey?" Integra nodded.

"If you see that the packet has moved even an inch…..I don't know, shout at me- a lot. No, that'll make me want them more…" Integra frowned, "It doesn't matter. He had visions of…women, which is not a good thing for a Catholic Priest, I'm certain- very tempting." I smirked.

"I suppose so, some of us don't need to worry about celibacy though," I teased. Integra shot me an almost evil look, reminding me quite a bit of her former adolescent self, when she had refused to talk to me for days on end simply because of a snowball fight gone wrong…. It seemed almost surprising to see her now as a full-grown woman: intelligent, attractive, strong-willed and determined- Arthur would be incredibly proud of her.

I paused for thought, the string of symptoms seemed very familiar, I remembered that She had gone through the same problem when she had spontaneously developed into a demoness. "So, we're saying that these upgrades and updates could very well be made from toxihedrants?" Integra paused and nodded.

"It does."

"Which, surely, that would mean that company creating the upgrades are also making the toxihedrants?" Integra shook her head, eyes glued to the box on her desk.

"Peter has already looked into it, apparently not," I sighed, another dead end. That lead could have led us to our enemy and, possibly, even Her. Integra dismissed me silently and I returned to the hall. I could see Her, laid out on an old sarcophagus, face set as if in sleep, flesh white and tinged blue, her read hair cascading over the side. Seeing her body would calm me, I reckoned, would halt these occasional bouts of humanity that plagued my waking moment. My heart seemed to writhe suddenly at seeing her upon the slab, cold, dead, gone.

I wondered if, had she continued living, we would have gotten closer, whether she would remain at my side as demonic constant and constant reminder of my humanity and whether she might have tamed that side of me. Or if She would have grown sick of me, or I Her, and left one day without a word- just as she had before. There had to be something I was missing.

I made my way down the whitewashed tunnels, tendrils of tunnel peeled off in all directions and only signs seemed to keep the humans from getting lost and straying into the undeveloped and hazardous areas of the Catacombs. My mind wandered still further.

Past the still corpse upon the sarcophagus lid and to a small figure sat in a meadow, collecting the daisies about her to make a daisy chain. Small, innocent and fragile looking, she seemed the perfect bait to lure in a victim- or a predator- and a figure stepped over towards her, the light of the moon the only source of illumination as the masculine figure loomed over her. She returned to her feet, dropping the daisy chain around her neck as his hands fell to her shoulders. She seemed to break in terror, she recoiled and seemed to look to me pleadingly as the man's green eyes glistened cruelly in the half light and caught my gaze, almost challenging me to take her from him. And then the small child-figure of her stood before me, handing me a small bouquet of wild flowers with a soft smile at her lips, genuine happiness and blissful ignorance working together to keep her from the terrors of the world- even though her life was based on the creatures of terror that humans feared.

And then all images stopped to be replaced by Her, once again, though nothing like I had ever seen before. She looked up at me from a medical table, mouthing insults silently, as I pushed an IV into her arm and watched as she was rained of her blood, slowly becoming weaker. Her hand rested at her stomach, swollen from malnutrition and tears brimmed in her eyes. I felt pangs of guilt at having done that to her….

I shook the vision from my head, the woman stood before me with a strange look on her face, she beckoned silently and led me past Midori's bedroom and back to my chamber.

**A/N: Yes, so, that be another chapter. Completed! God! It took me all day, but I did it XD Don't you love me?! You better, and you better review! Haha! I'm listening to the underworld OST whilst writing this, it seems appropriate =D Furthermore, to everyone's delight, there are…I suppose four-five chapters left until something interesting happens…more interesting than usual, obviously! But, you'll enjoy it. Some old faces…. ;) **

**Jebus Kissed! I am gaaaah, the bloody politicians again! Pissing me off!!!! The bastards are resigning after the press leaked that they'd been stealing our money but- surprise surprise- it should also be noted that the bastards' pension is approximately somewhere in the region of £100,000 a year!!!! It's bloody typical! We do something the politicians don't like and we forfeit our pensions- which, as it is, are pretty shit anyway (I know two 70 odd year olds who are still working, one having recently been diagnosed with cancer and even though both are presumably retired) seeing as we get taxed on pensions that are over 6000, and we all know you cant live off 6000 a year. Not in the current economic climate. It just does not seem fair at all! You guys in America have it MADE! Obama seems like a pretty fair and liberal guy who's up for a bit of 'power to the people' and we're stuck with a load of motherfuckers who bleed us dry and are all out for OUR money. What's worse is, because we're british, we can't get together a coup or something. **

**Fuck our system of government, no more stinkin' pigs! "some of us are more equal than others" Power to the horse and cattle! As it is, our system of government over here is warped as fuck. AND! To top it off! The majority of stupid motherfuckers voting in the general election are going to vote BNP?!?! What the fuck?!?! Those motherfuckers started the whole skinhead movement and over-zealous nationalism! They started a load of anti-race/homosexuality campaigns! Most of the bastards are fatter and thicker than the bastards we have now!!!! SCREW THEM ALL! Liberal Democrats- doi! **

**Governmental rant over. Over to girlish rant of Brodydom. **

**HOLY CHICKENWINGS! I just ordered ALL of his films! WOOO!…around 100 gone and I'm not even finished yet! I need to get clothes and shoes and books and folders and stationary and a big fuckoff submachine gun to DESTROY ALL FUCKERS- I mean politicians. XDXDXDXD**

**ALSO!!!!! Um….can't remember! XD Sleep well everyone! I know I shall!!!! **

**xxxx**


	23. Delusions: 3rd December

Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return

Chapter Nine: Delusions 

Alucard

3rd December 

12:00pm

**The group of terrorists naming themselves 'Hellsing' were gone, all members had been executed and their ploy had been foiled. Or so everyone thought. **

**We were, however, very much alive, even after being attacked by bombs (which we had by now realise were deployed by Britain's own army, the country we had fought to save for centuries now sought to destroy us- ironic, is it not?). Our attacks upon the creatures and Things, the ghouls and other demonic beings of the night were quieter and stealthier, and so brutal it reminded me of the capture of the sieges at Constantinople- where men would fight to the death for their city. It was quite pleasing being able to crush the enemies that much quicker and far more silently. **

**However, Integra had become somewhat paranoid as to the realisation of our tenacity by our new enemies, the Poe Elite. She ordered that, at the first sign of the officers, we were to leave without being noticed, as the realisation of our existence would only prompt another manhunt and more attempts at our destruction. **

**Such paranoia brought us to the present conflict. **

**Seras glared at Integra angrily, "You what?" She asked tersely. Integra sipped her brandy dispassionately and regarded Seras with a contrastingly cool smile. **

"**I hate repeating myself, Seras Victoria, so listen hard if you find this concept hard for you to comprehend." I smirked inwardly at her cool insults. She'd gone without a cigarette since she had ordered me to observe any movements to the resting place of her last and only box of cigarettes- it had moved once, but no cigarettes had been removed and my hour or so of badgering and unexpected shouting seemed enough to stop her from touching the box again. But, to compensate for the cigarettes, she had made it her soul duty to scold anyone within earshot, at first passionately and then coolly, calmly; this seemed to signal the lessening need for a nicotine fix. She had taken, instead, to brandy, jasmine tea and Jacob's crackers. **

"**I want you to join the Peona as a private, work alongside the men- give us a rough idea of what drives these brainless musclemen." Seras gritted her teeth. **

"**Most of the missions happen in the daylight now!" Integra raised her eyebrow. **

"**I'm sure Peter or Midori will find something to combat that dreaded sunlight." **

"**Combat sunlight'?! Ye gotta be kiddin' me! I'm a vampire! Vampires **_**DIE**_** in sunlight- not," Seras made gagging noises and clutched her throat melodramatically, "dead. Poof-dead!" She made said 'poof' actions with her hands. I raised my eyebrows, "Police girl," I interjected as she began to rant about not being able to get a high enough factor sun-block, "Haven't you been offered the upgrade? It's been tested, it won't harm you." **

"**Oh, it were tested, was it?! Whatever- there might be all sorts in that stuff! You don't know what's in it." **

"**Anderson received the upgrade, he seems to be fine. And the main ingredient is all…natural." I smiled to myself morbidly. Seras did not seem amused; however, her cheeks returned to their usual pallor and she sniffed, defeated and cajoled into even considering it. "What happens in this upgrade?" She asked with a gloomy look. **

"**Good Police-Girl." I grinned, exiting as Integra called in Midori to explain the procedure with a quick glance at the packet on her desk. **

********

**I glared at the lid of my coffin as more screams echoed down the hall. I was certain she must have been tired by now, but still she continued. To me, screaming out in pain held no advantage, it was simply a waste of breath and time; no matter how hard or how long you scream the pain would not recede. **

**After a few more moments of vexed glaring and stifled rage, I moved to sit in my chair. The sound made no change, it remained a constant high-pitched and pitifully grating noise that only willed me to go to the Hospital ward and concuss her myself, however, I found it easier, for some reason, to ignore it now I was out of the confines of my coffin. Perhaps it had something to do with the slither of a figure standing beside the table juggling a silver object in its hands with a frivolousness only matched by adolescent girls. I watched her jadedly as she threw the pendant up into the air behind her, and skipped backwards to catch it. She repeated this motion repeatedly, showing more agility, speed and general happiness than ever before. **

"**And why are we so happy, woman?" I asked as the skeletal figure pranced about, performing a clumsy arabesque and then hopped in the air. Her plain dress hung on her and showed the outline of her ghoulish, bony body as it moved speedily about the chamber. The woman stopped and span about to face me with a closed grin, her lips cracked and she fell backwards on her backside, still grinning. She shook her head finally in answer to my question and shrugged. **

"**Perhaps I am somehow amused and delighted to hear the screams of my fledgling?" I ventured, she laughed, the noise grated and croaked, sounding more like nails down a chalk board than mellifluous mirth. And, in some casual candour and kindling of brash, she flipped me off with a grin and another laugh, perhaps more grating than the first. She threw the pendant at me, I caught it, the silver burning into my palm and I looked down at the morbid 'm' reminding me of Her and Her ways. I glared at the figure to find she had vanished just as she had appeared. **

**I dropped the useless thing onto the table next to the useless sword and useless hat; all things shared a common purpose, an owner and all would never again be used. By some fleeting and kind stroke of fate, perhaps She would enter the Catacombs and claim them--- a ghost of a figure, a spirit of a warrior come to claim her weapons and tools for burial. **

**I sighed to myself and stood up, donning my duster with a flourish, and followed the cacophony of noise to the source. **

**Seras lay in a hospital cot, her brow soaked with sweat, her lips were torn from her attempts to suppress her own screams, her skin had turned black and she shook violently, blood-red eyes glaring at the humans vehemently. Midori and Peter stood at the end of her bed, watching warily as she fought at her bonds, but found it too agonising to move, let alone fight against straps and chains. I watched silently, likening the transfusions and their effects, to the evening She had had to fight off the poisons of the vampires and ghouls and Pip's attempt at combating the toxins. **

**After a few more moments, Seras fell still and silent, her eyes now glued to a spot beside her as if entranced. "Leave me alone." She croaked wearily, her eyes trailing around the bed to her other side. I turned my eyes away from the scene and Seras's pitiful hallucinations, a dark figure slipped past me out of the corner of my eye, and headed for the tunnels again. **

**There was nothing for a vampire to do, once again, Integra had ordered that we remain out of the business of the Elite for fear of rousing suspicion of our work and not even Seras was free to entertain me. I stepped into a room a couple doors down from the kitchen and gazed around what appeared to be a living room. **

**A single bookcase stood at the far end, unceremoniously lodged between the wall and floor where the domed ceiling arched down at the edges; a couple of mismatched armchairs and sofa were dotted around the room, luminescent lights were fitted to the walls promising light to the uneasy human, and a single, small television sat on a coffee table opposite the arrangement of comfortable furniture. I paused at it, humoured by the old fashioned controls, the circular button at the top right corner on a long faux-wooden panel going down one side with a small light next to it, and below were five other square buttons marked in numerical order. I turned on the television, humoured further by the snowy reception and the quiet of the volume even when turned up to high. **

**I sat down in one of the armchairs and watched in boredom, though finding it hard to actually concentrate on such boring and repetitive soap opera storylines, and began to allow my thoughts to wander. About nothing in particular, really; I went over memories and mistakes, paused to consider what time it was and returned to thinking of practically nothing. Boredom, at this time, seemed to be an action, more than a state of being- if that were possible- as, if I began to feel mildly interested or unbored I would return to being bored merely because I was awakened from my line of thoughts and reminded that I was bored. **

**That seems to be one of the disadvantages to being immortal, the perpetual boredom and assumption that I was permanently content with my unlife. But what men neglect to understand is that monster get bored too- probably more easily than man. **

**I switched off the television and returned to my chamber grouchily, only to be called to Integra's office a few hours later. **

**I caught Integra glaring at the cigarette packet in defiance, her eyes round with desire as she munched on another Jacob's Cream Cracker and sipped her jasmine tea. "How's Walter?" She asked, wrenching her gaze away from the packet to look at me as I sat down in front of her and crossed my ankle over my knee. **

"**His heart beat appears normal, but I did not stop to hang around the hospital ward- not while Seras is…afflicted." integra nodded understandingly, I noticed that guilt niggled the edges of her mind, the rest blocked from me- as always- and it seemed everyone seemed ready to hide something from me at the moment. It appeared, from the small snippet of unconcealed emotion, that Integra felt guilty for not telling Seras of the trial she would be put through to acquire the new upgrade. "But what is it you wish to talk to me about, master?" I asked as Integra's gaze fell back to the packet in front of her. **

"**Hmm?" She withdrew form her trance and returned the habitual blank and calm look to her visage, "Seras is joining the Elite and I'd like you to follow suit." I raised an eyebrow. **

"**Surely you can't be serious,"**

"**I rarely joke, Alucard. We've got someone forging the needed documents for both of you to get in without question: Seras as a private and you at a higher rank, possibly sergeant or corporal, that's for the forger to decide. You will supervise her, absorb as much information about our enemy as possible and report back to me after faking your own death, are we clear? I want this clean, done as rapidly as possible." Integra pulled off her glasses and began to clean the lenses with a handkerchief, "You will do as you are ordered within the Elite, watch and share this information with me. I understand that their methods have been criticised, but no doubt you have no qualms about that…" Integra pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and met my gaze as a small smile spread across my face. **

"**It promises to be an interesting expedition," I answered, wondering whether the obedience would go both ways as a higher ranking officer, perhaps I could force men to the extremes of barbarism with but a click of my fingers- and without using any sort of vampiric power. It would both be interesting in that it would entertain me and also that I may be able to witness the polar opposite of humanity within humanity. Intriguing. **

"**I only want you in there a week or two, get in and out, but Seras will remain until I see fit that she fake her death also." She finished her jasmine tea and sat back, steepling her fingers against her lip in a pensive pose. "If you or the Police Girl are found out, I fear we may have to deal with the consequences once again." I nodded. **

"**Understood, my master," Integra waved her hand exasperatedly. **

"**I'm tired, Alucard," she sighed, standing up from her chair, her knuckles white against the desk as she gripped on to stead herself and moved over to the laid out futon and untied her cravat, "You are dismissed." I stood up and stepped backwards into the shadows. **

"**Sleep well, Miss Hellsing," Integra glared over her shoulder as she unbuttoned her shirt and I stepped back out into the hallway and followed the tunnels curve around and gravitated towards my own chambers. **

********

**My mind drifted as I slept, the oblivion of a vampire's rest too boring for me now that the promise of carnage had been dangled before me by my master. I found myself not standing in a pleasant field or childhood memory, not in a tree unable to get down, nor running from monsters or demons, but confronting them. **

_**Izzy looked at me almost lovingly as he rested his hand upon my cheek, he smiled almost kindly, "You know, sometimes you can be so….stupid, Midori." I felt anger bubble in my stomach as he leant in for a kiss, his hands resting at her waist contentedly. "But I'm willing to overlook your lack of worldliness and call it endearing, M'dear." I hated his pet name for me… **_

"_**Now, come back in and we'll get this finished, you've got to face your fears and she seemed to like you last time." I laughed nervously, bile rose in my throat. **_

"_**But…she doesn't look…she could be tricking us." Izzy laughed loudly, boldly- so uncharacteristic of him. **_

"_**No, she can't hurt anyone, she tried to get away a little while ago, but we put a stop to that," he swiped a card and a door beeped and unlocked, the stepped out into a small chamber and Izzy told me to don some armour, I put it on hesitantly and looked through the glass window and into the other chamber. My heart pounded hard and I felt like I couldn't breathe, my vision became clouded as I acted automatically and pushed my hand to a hand scanner. The door slid open and there it was. I thought I was going to be sick. **_

_**In the centre of the room a slight figure lay still on a medical table, strap and chained down. "She can't harm you, we've introduced a new way of restraining her, she won't even move for the pain it causes her," he sniggered, once again I felt sick, and yet I still moved further, gravitating towards her even as my body screamed for me to run away. I noticed that she lay on her side and slowly moved around to see her back and immediately returned to her front upon seeing the method of restraint, too brutal to even fully picture. **_

_**Her empty eye sockets glared at me and she smiled grimly, showing off the beginnings of a fang. "Is it necessary to…do that?" **_

"_**Do what?" **_

"_**Torture her." I answered, disgust apparent in my voice, Izzy's hands rested on my shoulders and he kissed my neck. **_

"_**She's a monster, M'dear, it doesn't matter. The boss removed her eyes, said something about her trying to hypnotise people, we removed her fangs so she couldn't bite and, well, the tongue- I don't know. She was talking a bit too much, kept on trying to get away- you have to teach a dog obedience one way or another I suppose." Her body jerked towards her and her head snapped back with a guttural noise, obviously in agony and she fell still again. "Now, if you move around the back, unattached her restraints and help me roll her onto her back, we have to run some tests before moving her." **_

"_**Which lab do they want her in now?" I asked, pitying her and blanking out the movements of my hands as I removed the restraints. **_

"_**No lab, we're done. The boss wishes to do his own tests and then she's being taken to the abattoir for execution and disposal." I rolled her onto her back and smiled down at her as kindly as I could, forcing back the waves of emotion. Izzy turned around to pull the cart and equipment over and a hand grabbed my wrist and a voice in my head rang out, clear as a bell. More bile rose up my throat, at hearing that and my eyes wandered to her form, how undernourished and frail it was and her belly was swollen like the starving children in those charity adverts. I felt sick at seeing her, more sick at feeling her cold hand on my wrist, not holding in threat but in a plea. And I could do nothing. **_

"_**I'm sorry, I can't. He'll kill me." The grip tightened and the voice came louder and clearer still and tears sprung to my eyes as she pleaded desperately, once again my eyes turned to her form and I looked up to see Izzy glaring at the demon, a gun held out aimed directly at her stomach, to bleed her out and teach her for touching his girlfriend. He was not the man I loved when we were here. I don't even know why he showed me here, I hated this place, it stank of…. Death and life, blood and sweat and it echoed angry cries, pained screams over and over. It was hell and Izzy seemed to be the new Satan. **_

"_**Let her go, monster, or I'll gut you and restrain you, do you hear?" The monster did not let go and she spoke, she actually spoke! How could she, now? Her tongue was gone….but it wasn't. I didn't understand, she was so weak how could she speak? How could she heal herself. **_

"_**I asked nicely, I pleaded like a pathetic human and now I am warning you that it is too late. He knows, and he's coming for you. And so, my dear, pitiful humans, is your old and debonair acquaintance." She grinned, her fangs growing. "You underestimate far too often, Izcarius and you pay dearly each time." She lunged for him, the gun went off, her shoulder began to bleed profusely and she had a grip on his neck so tight he seemed already lost. I threw myself at her, screaming at the top of my lungs so that the technicians and soldiers on watch would hear and save us form her. **_

_**She didn't stop there, she tore him to pieces and turned on me, "Run, Midori, run, as fast you can, return to your home and see what welcome you recieve. It is sure to be entertaining. You don't remember this do you? That is because," Her face loomed close to mine and two pale blue eyes grew in her sockets, "I am in your head." **_

**I opened my eyes and threw off the lid to my coffin, rage boiling in my chest. The woman sat in the corner, watching silently as I moved past her, through the shadows and walls until I reached Midori's bedroom. I stopped at her bedside hidden in the absolute darkness as she sobbed guiltily. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Oh, god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed into her pillow, shaking, sweating, her heart battering against the inside of her chest as my anger and repulsion only grew. **

**Her mind was no longer closed to me. And I knew. And vengeance would never taste so good as her rank, traitor's blood. **

**A/N: well, are you pissing yourselves yet? Screaming at the screen? Shaking in anticipation?!?!?!? YOU SHOULD BE! XD I'm toying with the idea of leaving it a week to make you all go "shit, oh shit. I need the next chapter" and hopefully coerce you all to review ferociously, in caps lock and doing a lot of these symbols and characters: &£&*^"*& £$*"* ****** "£&£^!££I"!!!!!!!! Indeed. **

**Furthermore, I wish you all to worship me…..and obey my every whim XD Ok, that isn't mandatory, but I would like it. And, if you ll did follow my suggestion, there is a possibility that I'll update within the hour….. Hint hint…..**

**If not, next week…maybe the week afterwards…. Maybe next month? Balls in your court dudes and dudettes! **

**LOVES FOREVER- you know I don't mean to be mean :P **

**Xxxxx ooooooo xxxxxxX **

**Countess of Thebes! OfficerSchmofficer, Protector of the mittens and QueenOfTheRandoms**

**AKA me….**

**Your arrogant author, Beth :P**


	24. Interrogation: 4th and 5th December

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Ten: The interrogation**

**Alucard**

**December 4****th**

**5:00 am**

**_A/N: WELCOME TO THE FREAK SHOW, BITCHES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! _**

I reigned in on my instinct to tear her to pieces, slowly and painfully, torture her until even screams could not even be formed from her mouth. She'd been suckered in by the despicable cur, Faust, and furthermore, had stood by to watch Molly become nothing more than a piece of meat, a pin cushion. There was no describing the emotions I felt then, too rich with anger, hatred, loathing, fury and wrath to be human, though too emotional to be monstrous.

But I pulled back from this, this desire to not just hurt her but maim her, and stepped into the shadows. I knew, should I work on my instincts now, Integra would be displeased at losing staff and my obedience, and I would obey my master.

I entered her chamber, "Integra," I called as I entered, she shot up from her sleeping state and glared at me angrily.

"What are you doing in here?" She shouted, opening her mouth to dismiss me.

"Midori is no longer trustworthy, my master," I said simply, almost calmly in contrast to the torrents and surges of anger beneath my skin. Integra, now awake, seemed to feel the intense emotions in the atmosphere created by me. She pulled on her robe and stood up, her messy blond hair now hanging in lank waves down her back. "How so?"

"She's witnessed and been an accessory to the extrication, torture and imprisonment of our own Molly. No doubt she helped Faust abduct her in the first place!" I spat.

It all seemed to fit, and at least this side of the puzzle was now complete: she had left all her belongings behind because hse had been abducted here, not with her old friend, Barnibus. Her necklace was found in the hospital wing because she had been lured and captured there.

She had gone to the hospital wing, possibly to offer friendship- as was her habitual want when faced with the prospect of becoming something monstrous- and instead she had been lulled into a false sense of security, captured and tossed to her enemies and those that wished harm upon her.

She'd been handed over to our enemy, Barnibus had been killed in their hunt to find her. They must have known that her blood was able to create monsters of humans and humans of monsters. They must have known. But how?

I explained this as calmly as I could to Integra and her eyes slowly became more cold and charged with her hot temper. She answered quietly though, perhaps too angry to shout or bellow or lash out in any way, "Get the information you need from her. Find Izzy, get the information we want from him, find our enemy and Molly, she may still be alive and we may be able to catch our enemy unawares."

"And what of my method of extracting this vital information, Integra?" My voice turned cold with venom and she turned slowly in the darkness, caught my eyes and answered perhaps more coldly still, "If they are rock, bleed them dry."

****

Blissfully ignorant of the monster standing to her side, Midori dozed on, finding some solace in amongst the stained memories and thoughts, to find the few pieces of goodness amongst the rot. I moved into her mind, slicing through brutally, breaking her dreams, dashing them and replacing them with horrors she could not even comprehend.

I watched as her body twisted and thrashed and her eyes opened in horror, though her gaze was glassy with sleep, and I watched as she fell still and drifted back into a reverie of pleasantness; and once again, I ripped it to pieces to show her true horror. To make her relive the draining of my friend and companion, Molly, who I had thought a deserter and dead at one point.

I kept up this game of horror continuously, holding back the true anger I felt as she writhed pitifully under her bedclothes. But the psychological horror could not make up for the tragedy and torment my friend must have been put through, I held myself back forcibly and slipped into her mind to witness the events, only to find that they were not mine anymore, but someone else's. It seemed someone else was in her head, playing with her nightmares and dreams and merging them together until she was so confused and scared she could not even move.

An army of handicapped corpses, painted scarlet, with bellies bulging with maggots flew at her and finally, what seemed to pull her out of the sheer horror was the simple image of her being expected to kill two newborn baby boys. She sat bolt upright and sobbed into her pillow again, clawing at the fabric in despair, and like a sixth sense, she seemed to believe her time was now up. She screamed into her pillow, begging forgiveness and muttering her hollow apologies like a sick cadence.

"Good morning, Midori," I greeted coldly, still standing over her, looming above her. I revelled in the look on her face as she jumped back and pushed herself against the wall, her body glistening with fear-induced perspiration. "Oh, God." She whispered.

"Oh, but I am far from God." I replied with a grin, knowing full well that she could not see me and that she was simply going by sound to tell where I was, what I was doing- what I was going to do to her. I released the Seal slowly, not allowing any signs of the change to show to her human eyes as I stepped back to watch her writhe against the wall.

"Please, don't hurt me. Please." I grinned, licking my lips hungrily and grinned to show off my jaws, aching to rip her open and spill her blood down my throat.

"Au contraire, that is exactly what I'm going to do- _over and over again_." Midori sobbed hysterically, her breath coming in rapid gasps and she threw herself towards the door and straight into my arms. I threw her against the wall like a rag doll and watched as she scrambled back up onto her feet and looked around her blindly. Her gaze locked on mine as my eyes glowed with hunger and rage.

"And is she still alive?" I asked, stepping forwards slowly, controlling my anger as best I could.

"I don't know!" Midori shrieked, sobbing and shaking pathetically, blood dripping from her nose. I could smell it, the tarnish of demon in her blood.

"And I suppose you've been taking the toxihedrants?" I asked, stepping closer. She shook her head. "You've drunk her blood?" I asked vehemently, she shook her head again.

"No! I wouldn't- no!" I grabbed onto her hair, deciding upon building up the torture, to prolong her anguish as Molly's must have been. "I like being human! I don't- I don't- I can't- no!" She sobbed hysterically. "Please you have to believe me! I never hurt her! I thought I could save her!"

"Lies, Miss Hidaka. Don't waste them with me, I already know what you did." I sighed as if bored, she seemed far more afraid when I was so complacent about her impending torture than when I grew angry, perhaps she welcomed the anger hoping that this meant I would feel other human emotions like compassion and mercy and release her- allow her a head start or something ridiculous. Though a head start did seem rather fun…..

I pulled her up by her wrists, holding her but an inch off the ground and turned her to look at me as she sobbed pathetically, "Tell me what they did with her, Midori, is she still being tested on as we speak- did she endeavour to escape. Tell me!" I roared, momentarily losing control only to pull back again and watch as she shook, her lips trembling as she fought to answer.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'll t-t-t-tell you everything I-I-I-I know if you p-p-p-p-promise not t-t-to hurt me," she croaked. I laughed chillingly,

"You expect to be able to bargain with a vampire over the matter of your treachery and disloyalty? Vampires- real, pure-blooded fiends of the night- are far more loyal and honourable than a measly human or demon, your treachery- even to an impartial vampire- would be your bloody, painful undoing. As sick and monstrous as we can be, vampires are loyal to the end and remain true to their word." Midori nodded slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she continued to sob and beg, her brown eyes wide and round with fear.

"Why should I promise that I won't hurt you when you'll tell me everything I need to know as I'm toying with you?" I grinned evilly, looming into her ear I whispered in hushed tones what I would do to her and her reaction was….amusing and fitting to say the least.

She screamed and fought, "No! Please! I beg you!" She started to mutter pleadingly in fractured Japanese and English, swapping between the two as I threw her against a wall again and revealed how far I was willing to go to avenge the betrayal of my companion and master and the possible death of my close friend.

I pulled her back up to her feet and snapped her wrist, "Now, sing me something, Midori, I'm feeling bored,"

"Sing?!" She screeched, sobbing as she fought to pull her ruined limb away from my grasp, only making it more painful for her- she screamed.

"Sing." I ordered. Confused, she began to sing a lullaby of all things, her voice soprano and unappealing to me. "Stop. Good girl," I added as she fell almost entirely silent. I lowered my gaze to her wrist and slowly manipulated the splintered bone, pushing it through her skin, she screamed louder, I frowned, "Hush, I didn't say you could speak." I grinned inwardly as she fought to hide her screams, "If you make a single noise I'll break the other wrist," I promised darkly. She bit down on her lips to hold back screams as I continued to manipulate the bone in the opposite direction and through the other side of her skin; her blood pooled on the ground and I licked her wounds almost tenderly, the blood-flow stemming slightly. She bit through her lip, fell to her knees and screamed, sobbing and trembling.

"Tell me what happened." I ordered, turning my attention to her other wrist, handling it cautiously as she answered in hushed tones.

"She was t-t-t-t-t-tested again, d-d-d-drugged and removed from the labs and t-t-taken to a higher security facility outside of the UK-K." I commented on her obedience and snapped her other wrist, my familiars appeared at my shoulders, looming over her. She screeched and I teased the bone again and then snapped her forearm and pushed her forearm behind her, snapping the joint easily. She kicked at my shins as I pulled her up and threw her against the wall.

I stood back and allowed my familiars to creep in around her, she screamed in terror as my hellhound grabbed the bone jutting out of her wrist and yank and crunched, splintering it before her eyes. She kicked and thrashed and sobbed, pleading, "It wasn't me! It wasn't me! Izzy made me! He. He. He! He made me! He knows where she is! He did all the experiments on her and the others!"

"The others?" I asked, halting the events to listen as she lay on the ground, sobbing.

"Other d-d-demons and m-monsters. They-they didn't understand why though. None of them were….evil! He said they were monsters! But they were children! I c-c-couldn't! It was him! He used to torture Molly when the experiments were over, he performed the operations! He removed her organs- it wasn't me!" I paused again as my hellhound edged towards her, its giant jaw dripping with bloodied saliva.

"Removed her organs?"

"Yes. For tests! I tried to make him give her morphine and sedatives! I tried to sneak the drugs to her! I-I-I-I left her enclosure unlocked! I told Max what was happening at Hellsing! Izzy made me steal the files from hellsing! But I also warned you when they were going to bomb us! I tried to help! I did!" She sobbed louder still, screeching, "Please stop! Please!" She screeched.

"There are other things I want to know though. When was Molly abducted and how?" Midori tried to calm down to answer and upon her continued hysteria I allowed the hellhound to grab onto her shin and bite through, she yelled out.

"Poison! Poison! Izzy made a truce dinner! In May! Silver, holy water and arsenic! She realised after a few mouthfuls but it was too late and she tried to get away! I put her in the boot of the car and took her to the Labs and they took her from there! I swear, I had no idea what they would do to her then! I swear! Please, stop!"

"But you helped them." I answered coldly, the hellhound removed her shin and knee entirely, blood pooled onto the floor as she fell still, still sobbing and screaming. I stood over her, picking up her mobile from the counter, I scanned through her phonebook and found Izzy's number. I had a cruel idea to get the last of the information I wanted. "I don't know anything else. I stopped going with him. It was too awful! What they were doing was- barbaric!" I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up onto the bed, locking gazed with her I slowly and necessarily removed the pain, replacing it instead with calm and happiness. I held the phone to her ear as it rang.

He answered.

"_**Hi, Izzy. Just wondering how you are,"**_ She opened and closed her mouth to form my words willingly as they resounded in her head and forced their way through her ruined lips.

"I'm fine, M'dear, how are you?"

"_**Oh, I can't complain really, you get what you deserve." **_Midori laughed, Izzy followed.

"Certainly. Do they suspect anything? What's happening?"

"_**No, no, not that I know of. I don't think they suspect anything. Seras has had that upgrade, they've realised that Molly's blood is the main source of the change. That vampire is being….temperamental to say the least. The usual really. Integra is well." **_

"That bitch isn't dead yet? Surprising. The old man?"

"_**Critical condition. But enough about that. How about we meet up? I haven't seen you in a while and…well….I miss you, a lot. I wish you were here right now…" **_There was a pause, a slight clearing of the throat and Izzy's tone changed, sensing an underlying sexual tone to her banter. I grinned, knowing what men like Izzy were after at the end of the day, "Really? I suppose you're going half mad without me…?"

"_**Of course. I love your company, and I've been feeling rather…neglected recently." **_

"Well, we can't have that, can we, M'dear?" He chuckled and cleared his throat, "What are you wearing?" He asked after another paused, my grin broadened at his sleazy question. Midori giggled on cue.

"_**What if I told you that I wasn't wearing anything." **_

"I'd think you were mad with that beast Alucard around- he can move through walls you know and why should he get to enjoy you when I can't? - Are you wearing the negligee I bought you for your birthday?"

"_**I wouldn't be without it." **_She answered with a giggle, "_**I need you, Izzy. Meet me soon- no, now. Come and meet me now! I think I'll be dead if I have to wait any longer than a couple of hours." **_

"I'm free this afternoon, we could meet at the Ritz, like last time- you liked that didn't you?"

"_**It was a beautiful evening, but I think this one will be even more…. memorable." **_

"Oh, really? And why might that be?"

"_**Because I want to make you feel just how I feel right now. By the end you'll be exhausted. I want to make the most of our time together, Izcarius, not waste it. I miss you. I need to see you." **_

"Okay, today at ten in the Ritz lobby?"

"_**No, how about I get a room for us and we spend the day together. No-one will notice, I'll just say I'm collecting medical supplies." **_Faust chuckled down the phone and paused again.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"_**I'm perfectly fine, I'll see you later." **_They said their goodbyes and I held up the phone and grinned as, suddenly, I allowed her mind to become unclouded and for the pain to set in, she cried out and sobbed at realising she had just set up her lover to an interrogation with death himself.

"Please, make it quick, I've done what you've asked of me. Please!" I grinned.

"Why should I? We've got until about half nine, I'm guessing." Midori whimpered. My shadows slipped around her body, stemming the flow of blood from her bleeding limbs, though siphoning small amounts teasingly, and I began the fun.

Midori had witnessed Molly's dissection as she had been awake and had done nothing, had witnessed the casual removal of Molly's vital organs and still did nothing, had helped drain her of her blood. And I thought it was only fair….

I cut her open and slipped my hand inside her stomach, blood and organs pooling around my hand and wrist as I sunk my hand in deeply and began to remove her minor organs teasingly, throwing them to my familiars to squabble over as her eyes grew wide, blurred by tears. Her mind screamed as shadows held her in place and clamped over her mouth to stifle the noise of her screams that may have disturbed the other occupants of the Catacombs.

"You should get used to this treatment, you'll become quite accustomed to it where you're going. Hell is no walk in the park, after all." I chuckled. My anger and pleasure built and I couldn't take the teasing anymore, I halted the foreplay and set about the main event.

I ripped into her mind, playing visions behind her eyes and in her mind, ruining her brain until she was a gibbering wreck and began to tear up her organs whilst they were still inside of her. Her heart beat pounded and I ripped apart her ribcage to see its fluid and rapid movements. She begged silently for it all to stop, for someone to save her from the hell, and I had her other leg ripped off and her arms removed. My hand clamped around her throat. Asphyxiation, dismemberment and disembowelment- almost hung drawn and quartered, one of my favourite methods of execution. And, on top of that, I now lunged at her neck and drank her blood, finding my way into her blood to retrieve her memories, and witnessed the change of my old friend, how her body became weak, her mind numb and uncaring. Visions of Izzy's full change into a falsely confident, egotistic fiend blossomed in front of my very eyes and my loathing of him doubled- if that were possible- as he warped Midori herself, who had once been so young and innocent.

She'd been employed by our enemy to spy on us, she had been giving up files and information on us for over a year- since Millennium- and hadn't felt a shred of guilt up until recently. My hand rested over her heart and clamped around it to finally end her and I pulled back, retrieving my familiars, absorbing the blood around me until there was no remnants of the torture save the body itself. I removed the head and looked at the vacant eyes and the look of horror forever stuck on her otherwise pretty face and I placed it on the counter beside her body, marvelling at my work. Molly would be proud and content to know that she was avenged.

I wended my fingers in the hair and walked down the corridor, Midori's head swinging in my grasp as I headed towards my own chamber to deposit the new trophy on the end table and report back to Integra.

****

The sun had risen already, as I stepped out from underneath the trees and onto the cracked tarmac of the abandoned car park, and it was nearing nine as I crossed the car park and headed towards the children's playground down the slope of lawn. I decided to travel speedily, making my way to the Ritz in no time at all- it is amazing how rage can affect even a monster, so used to hardiness, like myself.

I paused at the steps leading up into the lobby, glaring up through my black sunglasses to regard the façade of the building as Molly and I had the last time I had visited here. There was no change, save the blemishes of peeling paint and stains of grey from smoke along the otherwise spotless walls; and the surrounding were much changed, the streets were not quite so busy, the pavement and roads cracked and, even at such a fancy area of London, across the street sat a burnt-out old car, the reek of its burning still lingered in the air and no doubt the smoke from it had been the cause of the blemishes upon the beautiful building. I gazed at the sudden sparkle of the windows and took in the smooth, seamless architecture for another brief moment before starting up the stairs, the usual welcome from the doorman creating an almost sense of deja-vu and it was like Molly stood before me right then and there, looking bewildered at the fine furnishings and decoration of the lobby, the sparkle of the chandeliers and polished marble surfaces.

I paused at the desk, acquiring a room by the usual means, my hypnosis only seemed to become more powerful with the added power of my wrath and, for a moment- brief and fleeting as it was- I found myself worrying for the poor woman's mental health, as it appeared that I may have broken her….

I sat on the sofa, just out of view of the door, the curtains drew shut, the windows closed and locked themselves and I waited in the darkness. I drummed my fingers against the arm of the Victorian settee and glance at the clock, already the good doctor was late.

At quarter past, there was a slight knock on the door and it opened, closing swiftly behind him. "M'dear? Are you playing coy with me?" He asked as he loosened his tie and threw his blazer over the back of a nearby armchair. I moved around him and rested my hands lightly on his shoulders, "Oh, Midori, you would not believe the day I've had so far! My car was only stolen! Almost right under my damn nose!" I massaged his tense muscles coldly, glaring at his exposed neck, the slight throb of the vein there, and ridiculously minute ponytail at the nape of his neck. Such an unattractive and unappealing man- and yet pleasant to behold when not known as a person, or monster.

He was a despicable hypocrite, calling anyone that maimed others and ended up enjoying it a monster and yet he himself enjoyed hurting these alleged monsters. His warped sense of righteousness was probably more ridiculous than his baby-ponytail!

"Midori, since when do you massage? You should do it more often- it's pleasant." I sneered at his prudishness. "Being a bit quiet, M'dear. You don't seem your usual self." I gripped onto his muscles, he hissed as they and his collarbones threatened to crumble in my grasp.

"No, my dear, I'm feeling quite myself today." I answered in his ear and I grinned as he started to fight off my grip and made to call out for help. I span him around and forced him to look into my eyes, slicing through his brain just as I had Midori's.

I showed him his lover's demise, in the hope of instilling emotions matching mine, but there were none, just selfish horror and fear for himself. The human and the monster within me were in agreement on but one thing: Izcarius Fauster would pay. Dearly.

I don't think there is any point in elaborating on his demise as I did for Midori, as, for the most part, I was not searching for information, just exercising the growing hate for him that had mounted within his time working for Hellsing, and ruining him for my own pleasure. Vengeance surely was sweet. Besides, does a worm like him deserve even a paragraph of the details of his death? Those reading this should suffice in the knowledge that his death was far more gruesome than Midori's or Rip Van Winkle's (I could even go so far as to say I surprised myself with the vigour and mercilessness of his torture and slow, agonising death; and, what surprised me more, this was the human part of me- the last vestige of a soul I possessed which She had rekindled.)

I knotted my way into his mind, keeping him from voicing his anguish except for in gurgles and whimpers and toyed with his tendons, even prolonged his life a little. The devil would be proud of my work, shall we say. His eyes were wide with terror and pain, his stomach, in a fit of fear and complete misery had emptied its contents and still I would continue playing with his mind and body.

His blood and mind gave up all the information I could ever need quite willingly- anything to escape the agony and retreat to hell- his memories playing in my head clearly and I found myself loathing him more, going back to find his resentment of Her had kindled upon finding out she was not human. His prejudice had led him and he had used her, pretended and lied to her- just as she had said all that time ago when she had been foolish enough to take him to Barnibus's Crypt.

Not only were his betrayals to Integra and Molly apparent, now that I was rooted in his mind and his blood warmed my veins, but also brought to mysteries of Captain Pip Bernadette's death to a close.

As Pip had recovered, he had heard a phone conversation Faust had had with someone about Molly's condition, whether he could get more blood samples, whether poisons worked on her, whether they were being found out, and the Captain had been stupid enough to confront him. As he lay drifting between lucidity and unconsciousness, Faust had slipped him drugs to make his condition appear to be deteriorating, first bringing on a coma, then closing down his lungs and slowly but surely working to the brain where he finally had to turn off the life support and let him go. This also proved that Molly's blood could be used, in the event of an emergency, to deter the toxins of the ghouls- though this was no longer a problem as the numbers of ghouls and freaks had depleted to a minimum with the new toxihedrants about.

Furthermore, and to my greatest disappointment, Faust had no idea where Molly was or even what was happening to her. The company that had kept her imprisoned had gone bust, Molmally labs were no more and Izzy was redundant. To make this interrogation even more frustrating for me, at some point- and it was quite clear to me as I reflected upon this new torrent of information- his mind had been tampered with and much of the needed information was gone. All that remained were blanks. Faces were mere blurs. Names were jumbled jargon.

I exited the grand doors of the Ritz and stepped down the steps, pausing to glare up at the clouded sky to wonder whether she was gazing at the same stars and wishing she was free, whether the same moon illuminated her gaunt and distorted features, or even if she was too weak to notice the stars or moon, sun or clouds.

The beast, Faust, had done more than he realised in abetting the slow destruction of his own country, he had given up her blood samples, stolen files, given up our security information, had reported every one of our steps to our enemy and, once found out, we could not even find out who our true enemy was. Molmally ltd was no more, the staff and all its secrets and assets were liquidized and we were at a dead-end. And it seemed that Molly would be dead by the time we found her.

My anger surged as I walked through the evening, the wrecked streets stretching out before my feet; casual, public muggings and knifings blurring about me as I continued my journey to nowhere in particular, forcing my mind to bend and make connections, but I could see none. Whether or not Molly was glaring up at the same stars as me or not, it didn't matter- I didn't know where she was.

I paused outside of the ruins of Hellsing Manor, the apparition waved to me from behind a bush and stepped out with a curious look, still as wasted and festering as she always seemed- though so much more cheerful. She gave me a thumbs up, of all things, I smiled. "I supposed you enjoyed the festivities of this evening?" She nodded enthusiastically, "I thought you would, perhaps you were my muse on my shoulder?" Her empty grin spread wide and she pranced to my side and walked with me, two solemn silhouettes against the moon as the ruins of the Manor behind us reached to the sky, crumbling against the backdrop of violet and black satin. My small companion began to hum a chipper tune and I found myself humming along with her, of all things, a smile slowly turning my lips as I relived the torture and murder of two traitors.

She would have been content knowing her betrayers were avenged.

The woman and I continued to hum merrily as we entered the catacombs and I sought out my master to report my findings, of which there were only a few.

**A/N: Well, seems we're getting into it now, eh, eh, eeeeeh?!?!?! Where is my Molly?!?! I miss her!!!!! **

**I wonder if this chapter is poking people to make conclusions or not? I have to say, I'm really enjoying tying this all up in a pretty bow. Only a few more chapters until the BIG finale. Won't it just be FAB?!?! **

**Mister Michael Jackson- may he rest in peace- was, other than the spice girls, my first musical inspiration and he will be mourned by many. However, he has not played any inspiration in this fan fiction, nor shall he- his music is far too upbeat. **

**At this moment in time, I am writing my A/N with The Village playing overhead and a man drilling out an extractor fan in the bathroom next door. Tis noisy, but needed. **

**Right….back to business:**

**Lil-bloodsucker: I miss your reviews, the lack of which is making me sad. **

**Cerys-Kitty: HELLOOOOO! Whoa, good night out then? :P I haven't been out in a while, there's not really much for me to do around here and transport out of here is well….short in supply. ARGH scary monster in red, sorry, back to writing. I'm glad you like this so much, Midori (in case anyone has noticed) has the last surname as Rumi Hidaka of Perfect Blue who is delusioned and helps the stalker me-Mania believing his way is right and that she is doing right by helping him. Midori begins believing that she is doing right but slowly begins to change her mind- but it is too late. :P:P I'm sorry, Cerys, I had to maim your guinea pig :P:P **

**(to all) Did I do justice to Alucard's mental/berserk moment?**

**(Cerys): I'm happy im worshipped, thank you! :D And I worship you right back babe! XD :P Your reviews rock my world! Hope everything is cool-stew in Kitty-land. ****J**

**Archie: *sigh* I knew it wouldn't last long, have you grown tired of me? :P I can't wait for your theories! **

**BerryHat: Hey, dude! Your loyal reviews make me go "Woooohooooo!!!" And other slightly cowboy-colloquial phrasings that come to mind. **

**Cookies to all! And yes I do realise this sounds a lot like begging….ok…you caught me redhanded in the cookie jar, I'm kinda, sorta, maybe begging for reviews. It would make me feel good though! Make me feel good! Otherwise I'll turn to other substances…like favouriting-addiction and and and…chain-mail-addiction (which I hate, so don't make me stoop to become a chain-mailer/ enjoy chain-mailing) **

**XXXX BETH XXXXXX**


	25. A Strange Dream: 22nd and 25th December

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Eleven: A strange dream**

**Alucard**

**December 22nd**

**5:43 pm**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED FOR SEXUALNESS!!! XD But you'll all hate me for it. **

Today was the day of my unfortunate death. I had just been ripped to pieces by the offending creatures as the last of my men had followed my order to flee, along with the Police Girl, and now, as the area grew silent and the creatures moved on- with Hellsing's final assassin, Anderson, standing in the shadows ready to finish them off- I pulled myself back together, as it were, and returned to my feet. I appeared now in my usual attire rather than that of the Poe Elite's uniform- a clichéd amalgamation of red or burgundy and black with a rather generous array of coloured badges at the front to show my high-standing amongst the ranks of the Poe Elite.

I watched after the shadows of the creatures as they fought to destroy all humans endeavouring an escape and the swift, flitting movements of Anderson behind them as he readied himself to reveal his position and rid us of the vile creatures. I would have rather enjoyed turning on my former comrades- some of which having been increasingly bothersome and infuriating- simply to see their faces as their deceased Squad Captain not only came back to life, but took theirs as well! Now that, in all its monstrosity, would have been pure, macabre verse worthy enough of some of the world's most outrageous poets- perhaps even Baudelaire himself. But such verse was not meant for me, I would have to leave my morbid fancies for some other time, as I was expected to report back to my master with information regarding the Poe Elite. (No doubt all of it would instil a new, unbridled passion in my master's heart, at such cruelty that became so commonplace and barbaric and would only fuel her fire against the current Prime Minister and her senseless decisions for her country further.)

Our previous information on their methods was in no way true- in that we granted them some sense of humility! The Poe Elite went further than we could imagine: torture during interrogations was so regular that officers would not even bat an eyelid as their victim begged for mercy, nor did they seem at all phased by their subsequent death some hours later when they would not give up the needed information. Perhaps worse than this was their suicidal bid to find out what the creatures were: they had began catching some of the specimens alive to test them, losing dozens of men in the meantime to both the recurrent escapes of the creatures as well as in the agents' efforts to capture the monsters without injuring them. The Poe Elite's headquarters were situated where MI5's once stood- though within the basements and tunnels underneath, where activity would not be noticed as much. And within their headquarters stood several laboratories where scientists wished to figure out what the Creatures were, as well as find out about toxihedrants. Furthermore, their labs were also used in administering vital drugs to the soldiers, and upon my further inspection and questioning, I find that the drugs were not vitamins and minerals and vital nutrients as the doctors had proclaimed, but weakened versions of the toxihedrants themselves!

The Poe Elite was well-organised and, otherwise, well-informed. The Prime Minister was continually informed of new information, manoeuvres were firstly talked through with her, new suspects and information concerning them were openly communicated between Joseph Poe- the Commander and, as the Elite seemed more like a business at times, CEO of the outfit- and the Prime Minister, Forde-Meadows. The Elite had recently been given the go-ahead to continue tapping all phone-lines within and around the capital, with a new department created for screening the calls manually; which, though slightly slower, did pick up on both schemes against the government- and there had and would be many- as well as endeavour to find the creators of the Creatures themselves.

Unfortunately, news of Hellsing's secret existence had leaked out simply through phone-calls and unexplained electricity usage from several hospitals within the Guildford area which had been closed and locked up for some months.

I recited this information to Integra, watching with curiosity as her pale features became more drawn and, occasionally, enraged only for her anger to simmer down ready to boil again. The Elite had use of all the country's available resources, had appeared to have halfed the already depleted population- and in the Elite's recent survey the population of the south had gone down by a quarter since the creation of the Creatures and Toxehedrants. Integra's melancholy only grew at being reminded that our own leads had come to a heart-wrenching stop since the realisation that Molmally was no more. And with its disappearance, so too disappeared our links to finding Molly, the creators of the Toxehedrants and their motives, as well as the creators of the hellishly tenacious Creatures. It was a slight possibility that the Creatures were simply malformed and mutated ex-Tox junkies, however, chances of this were slim- though Integra still hoped.

I lit a cigarette and took my place on a bench just inside the confines of the children's play area now, as the night yawned on and dawn squabbled with the nights sky over the horizon, slowly but surely fighting the darkness back but for the moment only a slither of gold across an otherwise scorched and blemished landscape. Smoke tendrils unfurled in the air a few streets down from me, the distant sound of gun-fire and shouts alerting me to a new riot. I felt so old. Not in the sense that I had grown weaker- if anything I'd only grown stronger- but I felt old in that I could remember, almost as if it were only a week ago, when the Edwardian terraces facing the lawn and small play area were being developed. I remembered the strife of the late 1800s and the riots that had cropped up from time to time and the miners strikes of the 1980s, the sudden matriarchal dominance in society at the appointment of Margaret Thatcher and the struggle for sex equality from the late 19th century all the way through until, well, I suppose presently. I could almost see the changes in a panorama within my mind's eye, expanding memories enveloping my senses as the evanescent voices and figures moved about the street in attire of the 20th and 19th century.

"Ah thoot ah were te only un tae sit aht here in melancholy. What ye doin' on me bench, Vampire?" I gave the Priest and indifferent look and continued smoking. "It's rood tae ignore paple, ye knoo," Anderson sighed exasperatedly and sat down next to me, leaning forwards in the seat, resting his forearms on his knees as he hunched forward and glared off into the dark expanse of ruined street beyond the lawns. "Wha's goin' ahn o'er t'aer?" He asked as a sudden bang echoed around the estate from the streets behind the Edwardian terraces and the shouts became louder.

"Just another fight, nothing of interest- just humans fighting humans." I answered, dropping the cigarette butt to the ground and snuffing it out with my boot lazily before sitting back again, putting my hands behind my head to observe the pattern of grey painted upon the night sky as the breeze hitched about the tendrils of smoke from the streets and tugged them this way and that.

"Seems ae bit stupid tae figh' aech oother when t'aer's monsters aboot tryin' tae kill ye anyway. Thon stupid buggers." We fell silent, a mutual understanding of each other's need for silence for thought unspoken. It hadn't occurred to me before, and it abhorred me to even think it, but Anderson and I weren't all too different. Both of us were simply obeying our masters, each of us was fighting for what we believed- him for Christianity, me for a sort of justice-; both of us preferred a challenge when it came to fights and both of us enjoyed a duel. Furthermore, we had both been designed to obey our masters and to fight, neither of us had much say in the matter; and, on top of that, neither of us had a right to humanity, and yet we were able to sample a slice- there was no doubting that I had grown more human, and Anderson showed some amount of empathy for those who had been wronged. The only differences between us seemed to be that our loyalties lay on either side of the board.

This unbidden thought instilled a sense of anger in me, but there was very little I could do to change the fact that we had to work together for the moment and get on- to some extent.

"Sae, wha's te game plan, Alucard? Hae we anymoor clues to get oos ahn oor merry way and right the wronged?" I smirked.

"Since when are you so willing to save us damned heretic Britons?" Anderson shrugged in answer.

"Ah dunnae knoo, perhaps it's t'e sight o' bairns bein' slaughtered, perhaps it's simply meself followin' orders an' perhaps it's simply thae Ah'm here for t'e long-haul; boot, aether way, Ah'm just doin'-" He paused, nodded with conviction and continued, "Aye, thae's right, just… doin'."

He sat back, observing the sky and the streets vigilantly as I did, though with less disinterest. A figure danced across the lawn and stopped suddenly, turning to show her disfigured visage- the woman was back, dancing about in rags almost merrily. I smiled to myself at seeing her there, such a shock of morbid and macabre against a backdrop more commonly associated with the beautiful winter nights. Her breathe coiled in the air like snakes and third or fourth tongues, her eyes flashed with passion, her flesh caked in her own blood, her wounds festering, her bones visible beneath a layer of translucent flesh with ropes of veins beneath that running like small rivers throughout her body. Her heartbeat, like her as she danced almost trapped between each second of time, was slow and almost nonexistent; her prancing and the movement and ripples upon the grass beneath her feet could have very well been the frigid breeze of winter. My tangible figment of my imagination paused in front of me and did a sort of bow-curtsey movement, she grinned a toothless grin and newly formed eyes flashed as whites with tiny black holes in the centre for pupils.

I laughed to myself quietly, Anderson bristled and she disappeared, gripped by the breeze and dragged off, captured by the winter-night and flung into oblivion.

"Whae aboot ye, Vampire?" He asked after another brief pause.

"What about me?" I sighed.

"Why do ye get involved in a hooman mattar?" I thought for a second.

"What makes you believe it is a human matter? Humans may be in the line of fire, but by killing the humans they're killing my food supply." I grinned in answer. Anderson did not look impressed with my answer, his eyes narrowed.

"Troost a Vampire tae do something for his oon gain," Anderson turned his head away from me, "Boot thae lass, Seras, tells me soomthing else might be te reason for yon dogged aid."

"Oh?" I scoffed, "And I suppose she said that I pretend to not care for the humans, when really I hate watching the children get tortured and killed- same as you? That I go back to my chambers at morning and cry myself to sleep for those who have died?" I scoffed with a smirk, trust him to get sentimental.

"Nay, she told me aboot an old comrade thae were taken by oor enemy. Molly, right?" I flinched at hearing her name though I don't know why, I didn't hate her as I did before, perhaps it had become habit, perhaps I was generally feeling guilty that I had not found her yet….

"I suppose that might have been taken into consideration. But, you forget where my true loyalties lie, I follow my master's orders, that is why I am so 'dogged' in finding our enemy and helping in their defeat."

"Sae the great Vampire Alucard is too great tae feel petty human emotions and miss a friend? An' joost when I were beginning' tae think better o' ye." I smirked, not at all phased by his assumptions of my monstrosity. My smile waned at Anderson's curious look, "Why are you looking at me like that, Anderson?"

"Becoos Ah think something has changed ye. When we stopped te Poena from hurting te bairns an' families a few weeks back, I saw a change in ye. Ye almost looked enraged by it- by the mutilation o' innocence." I became angered by this, offended perhaps, at being implied as turning human and therefore fundamentally flawed and weak to temptation.

"Are you implying that I'm weakening?" I seethed silently and glared at Anderson's profile angrily.

"Nae a' all, if anything ye become a wee bit stronger. Boot, perhaps internally, ye become moor…compassionate, y'knoo?" I shrugged.

"Perhaps I'm tiring of seeing humans kill each other when I could do it so much better."

"Or perhaps somethin' or someone 'as opened yer eyes tae actually carin'." I paused.

"I suppose you won't let this subject drop, will you?" I snarled.

"Naet particularly." I sighed, defeated.

"So, you want to know if perhaps her disappearance is spurring me on that much more?" Anderson nodded with a shrug, "You could say it is, yes. We became quite close, her disagreeable nature appealed to me, her bipolarity- one moment so dismissive and aggressive, the next more soft and human-like - were enthralling." I answered slowly, sighing with agitation at realising how intently Anderson seemed to be listening, "She had her weaknesses- too many, actually. Her need to gain humanity and be benevolent and regarded as…compassionate led to her subsequent capture and betrayal by Midori and Faust. She was gullible. Her love of children and maternal instinct could have also, one day, been her downfall. But she obeyed. She fought- and she fought damn well."

"How long did ye knoo her?"

"Since….the early part of January, I think. And she disappeared only a few months later. You could argue that I didn't know her at all, but, there were some things that I knew and, at a time, even she didn't. She confided in me all too willingly, for all she knew I could have turned on her- like so many others- and ruined her completely."

"Boot ye dinnae?"

"No." I answered simply, "But, then again, her ways were entertaining to me, reflections of years passed. Her hatred of men and sharp tongue were forever comical to me- why would I wish to ruin her when she could keep me entertained for hours and would fight by my side so loyally and doggedly. She would take bullets for me- though there was no need to- she would match my monstrosity in battle and push herself to prove her worth to me as a companion. Now I think about it, she almost sounds girl-like, like a girl with a crush."

"I suppose she were a fair, bonny maiden thon. The proverbial horror-cliché?" I laughed out-loud at this.

"No, no. A virgin- yes- but pretty ?… I suppose you could say that- attractive to me only because of her idiosyncrasies. Perhaps her confidence and wit were attractive to others, but she did not immediately appear attractive, especially to modern men- her body was mutilated with scarring. But she had such vivacity- her strength, too, was compelling. She suffered atrociously as a girl and young woman and yet she seemed to deal with it all very well. She took her frustrations out on freaks and remained vigilant of all vampires, marking them and killing them if they stepped out of line. But, saying this, she was not completely a heroine."

"She sounds…interesting'. An' 'er description dinnae exactly soond lyk an hero."

"Perhaps not, but she saved lives- dozens, hundreds possibly thousands- and that is usually regarded as heroic. That being said, her heroism wasn't purely selfless: when it came down to killing she couldn't help herself, she was brutal. She was coarse and sexist, angry and confused. As interesting as she was, she could also be quite the liability- I liked that in her, I think; she just kept the nights interesting."

"Ah suppose t'ae bein' a Vampire could get slaetly borin' after a few thousen neets. Un Ah cannae imagine ye as t'e type o' guy tae play scrabble." I gave a wry smile, it fell shortly enough as I realised how agreeable the Priest was being- something that was far from his usual habits.

"You're peculiarly agreeable this evening, is there a particular reason why you are asking so many questions about her?" Anderson turned to look at me, his expression blank of any answers and his mind carefully still. After a moment he shrugged.

"Ah were joost curious; the little Draculina was talking aboot her earleer on en t'e evenin'," Anderson stood up and dusted himself down needlessly, "She sounded interestin'."

"She was, I suppose. Good night, Anderson." He waved over his shoulder and made his way back towards the entrance of the Catacombs behind the trees and thick bushes. I turned my head back around in time to see the flash of orange light, hear a sudden boom and a series of car alarms go off; shouts and screams echoed through the night and I decided to head back inside as well, tiring of the drone of boring screams- there was nothing of interest in a fight exclusively fought between humans.

****

**25th December (Christmas!)**

**6:25 am**

**Alucard**

Christmas. A time to be merry and drink away the worries of the past year. A time to indulge yourself on feasts fit for royalty, to spoil your friends with splendid gifts and extravagant signs of affection. That is, if you have the finance and the emotional capability.

But that year hardly anyone had the capability of enjoying Christmas; those who were living were too preoccupied with mourning for their lost ones, worrying about their or their family's safety, worrying about whether or not they could afford the food or the cost of suppressing their own emotions for even a day. Even for a monster, I had always found something quaint and peaceful about celebrating Christmas; I could respect the religious side of it, but mostly I enjoyed the atmosphere and the way in which the humans about me would suddenly be completely different- for one day a year.

The year before, Faust had sung whilst James played guitar; Integra escaped her usual stoic or stern façade and donned a more girlish and contented one, chattering and laughing; Walter had gotten "completely sloshed" and had fallen asleep in an armchair in the ballroom, which had been set up for the special occasion.

Yes, I'd always found Christmas an amusing and fascinating time of year. However, this year I can only describe the festivities as dead, or at least severely lacking in Christmas spirit. Walter, of course, was advised that bed-rest would be the only thing to help his condition and alcohol was strictly verboten. Integra remained in her office and ordered that I may not disturb her unless I was needed, Seras was working with the Poe Elite and, quite frankly, I doubt she would have enjoyed "Christmas" anyway. Anderson was God knows where.

I could remember our own Christmases when I was a boy: my father was rarely there, my younger brother would forever be badgering me and my older brother would hardly talk at all- a nervous disposition, perhaps, or a sombre attitude I could not understand during my childhood- but my mother….she'd always try to make it special. A single gift each and then all three of us- mother, Radu and I- would bundle ourselves up to go to church and play then in the snow, after that we'd return to the hearth of the fire for mulled wine and she would recite to us the usual tales. She always recited the same story, but somehow, every year, she made it even more beautiful, thrilling and enthralling; she'd been a masterful story-teller and a loving mother. But I only enjoyed Christmas with her until I was five, after that I had little to do with her, I was brought up and tutored by an old boyar…

I began to reminisce further, as is customary as the new year approaches; my mother's face appeared before me, fair skin, dark hair falling about her shoulders and her hazel eyes gazing on almost melancholically. Though, I wasn't completely sure that she had such a sad gaze or such fair skin; I could remember a glance of her at the courts the day it was decided that Radu and I were to be sent to Adrianople. She'd been crying. They dragged her off to her chambers as such forays of female emotion were not befitting the patriarchal courts. Her objections echoed down the hall.

After three years being used as a political pawn, now aged eighteen, I returned home only to find that she had died the year before and also received news of my older brother Mircea's assassination as well as my father's. Mircea had been buried alive after he was blinded with hot iron stakes. The details of my father's death were never conveyed to me, whether he died in much the same way or was hung or impaled or mutilated in some other way was never known and, as it was my father that had the three of us- Radu, myself and a friend, Constantin- transported to Adrianople to endure three years of depravity and emotional and physical torture.

I sighed, gazing up at the lid of my coffin, my internal clock told me it was now Christmas morning and the tunnels were silent. The whispers of human thoughts slithered over the walls, the humming of electricity generators echoed up from a maintenance room down the corridor and I thought I could even hear the pattering of rats in the less habitable tunnels and corridors. Perhaps I was incredibly juvenile, but I had half hoped for something momentously uplifting to happen.

"It gets boring in here, n'est pas?" Came a voice beside me, I sat up as the dimensions of the coffin warped to suit me, the grubby effigy sat in the corner with her back to the wall, she seemed slightly cleaner than usual, and, once again, far more chipper. "Christmas is a nice reprieve." She added as I continued to observe her silently. "Fine, leave me talking to myself- how boring!" Her emaciated features contorted into a pout that might have been endearing had she looked less dead or at least dying. "What do you want to do to celebrate this auspicious evening, Gentleman Vampire?" She grinned, showing off small, infantile fangs. Her empty eye sockets seemed to glisten, wet, in such a way that made them appear as black sapphires.

"Well, I don't usually enjoy being awake during the day, so nothing at the moment." I laid back down, the dimension creaked and returned to normal. The woman sighed and laid down next to me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, I suppose a rest would be…fun." She sighed begrudgingly.

After a few moments I glanced to my left only to discovered that she had disappeared, I finally started to relax again, the distant murmur of Seras voice slowly getting louder as she walked past my room, _'I can't do this anymore! Just gotta tell Integra- that's gonna be a bitch. She doesn't want to be disturbed though- fuckin' fuck! Why doesn't she join up with the Poe and torture a couple of teenagers! ' A scream echoed in her head and the memory of Seras suppressing her disgust as she continued to beat a girl and held the girl's arm in preparation to break it. "Please don't! Please stop! I don't know anything! I don't have anything to do with it! It was just a date! I didn't know he was into that kind of thing! Please!" Seras took in a breath and answered quietly, "It's just business," She snapped the girls arm._ Another scream echoed inside her head as her stomach knotted and bile crept up her throat.

I frowned, Seras was still too human; I thought she would harden herself to these kind of things by now, that she would become a more acceptable vampire but it just seemed that, the more I willed her to lose her humanity completely, she recoiled into it. But, alternately, I thought that these types of events would bring out more of a monster in her. She's a survivor, though, when all hope seemed lost, when she was threatened with rape and imprisonment…she had a loaded gun, she could have easily shot herself, or given in to the promise of immortal life in exchange for her unflappable loyalty. But she didn't. I admire that resilience. However, from her weaknesses now I could see that the resilience to inhumanity did have its downsides.

As I continued to reminisce off and on, listen to the thoughts and dream, aspirations and movements of those about me, I felt my consciousness settle in a dream state. I believe it is called a lucid dream? Where you realise you are dreaming and you can control the variables about you, but, for some reason you cannot leave. Though, not being able to escape the reveries could be more to do with the ability to do whatever you wish- who would leave if that were possible?

At first I had no idea I was dreaming, I was lying in my coffin, thinking- though is it possible to think inside a dream, really?- when there came a knock on the lid of my coffin. I would have been enraged by this, but for some reason I wasn't; I opened the lid and stepped out onto grass, to the scent of flowers and rotting apples. A breeze suddenly caught my hair, throwing it back, the breeze's soft fingertips brushing over my cheeks and lips, the scent of the apple trees and wild flowers about me clung to my sin, almost bringing back the scents of living flesh to my cadaverous body.

The woman sat on a fallen tree trunk, her back to me, her arms wrapped around her as she rested her chin on her knees. "You take a-a-ages." She sighed as I sat down beside her, she turned her head to look at me, the black sapphire eyes glistening as a mixture of sunlight and moonlight touched her face. I turned my head to observe the sky, I guessed it must be dawn, the horizon was pierced with shades of red, orange, yellow and pink, but in the sky the stars and moon still shone defiantly. Below us, the snow almost seemed to glow from the hybrid of daylight and moonlight and yet the grass atop the hill we stood on grew and flourished a healthy green of a spring climate. We stood in the old orchard near to the small town of Black Heath only a few moments from the old Head Quarters, I looked over my shoulder to see the ruins of Hellsing Manor.

"Happy Christmas, Alucard." She whispered, I turned back around to see her face set peculiarly, she was biting her lip and her brow was furrowed deeply.

"You never speak, and now you can?" She nodded, smiling softly, her bottom lip reddened with a slight smear of blood.

"Usually I can't. Jeg kan ikke snakke fordi de ikke la meg. Men det de ikke forstår de kan ikke sensurere!" She grinned, once again showing off her infantile canines.

"What language is that?" The woman winked and laid down on the trunk her legs dangling over one side, her knees brushing my thigh.

"I like this. I have not done this in quite some time- invading men's heads is a little suspect. And I am certainly no succubus!" She gave a playful pout, and scratched her cheek nonchalantly. "How does my voice sound?"

"Like a human who is in dire need of a glass of water," I answered with a smirk, she grinned and shook her head. She arched her body and let her head drop back to look a fountain that had appeared behind her, her ribs became more prominent, her ragged clothing falling away to show her stomach, slightly swollen and criss-crossed with numerous wounds both deep and shallow. She sat up again and skipped over to the fountain, the remnants of her matted hair flowing behind her as she ducked down onto her knees gracelessly and cupped her hands in the clear water. I joined her, looking over her shoulder as she drank deeply and then straightened up beside me. "Talk to me. I like to hear your voice. It…"she blushed, "It soothes me."

"Well, I could argue that by ordering me to talk to you, you have seriously harmed the chance of a real conversation." She laughed at this, the sound grating and low, she coughed and cleared her throat, her cheeks blushing a deep scarlet as she sat down at the edge of the fountain. "I vex you, I think. Or at least repulse you." I sat down with her as she submerged her legs in the waters, watching as the blood caked on her shins was washed away.

"I've seen far worse things in my time, your appearance may be unconventional but…I've grown used to it."

"Well, if my appearance has 'grown on you' like some fungus then that's alright!" She sniffed tetchily and I noticed that the fountain slowly became deeper as she submerged the rest of her body into the crystalline waters. "Swim with me?"

"I don't swim?"

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't." I answered simply, watching as she ducked under and pulled back up and started to scrub her skin, humming under her breath before turning around, the waters sloshed about her as the fountain continued to rain down on her. Water dripped down her pale face, over her gaunt features and wounds, washing away the dirt to reveal what could have once been an attractive face. "Why not?"

"Not my thing, I see no point in splashing around in water unnecessarily." She shrugged and ducked into the now cloudy waters. I turned back around to note that the sun still had not set, it seemed to be held in a steel grasp upon the horizon, only half visible whilst the stars continued to shine and the snow reflected the silver rays of moonlight, illuminating the shapes below. A building stood where Black Heath should have been, fences raised around the concrete eyesore, steam rolled out of generators or reactors around the back and I estimated that the building had three storeys and was around the same size as two Hellsing Manors put together.

I turned around, the woman had not appeared yet, nor did any signs of movement betray her activities beneath the water. I scanned the waters once more and decided she had left- bored of my company and lack of involvement- a cold wet thing gripped my wrist and, in my surprise, I was dragged into the water and under into the depths as a chuckle bubbled beside my ear and was whipped away suddenly. My eyes adjusted under the water and I saw her outline a metre or so from me. I lunged, grabbing her arms, and lifted both of us up and slammed her against the side of the fountain. She hit her head, but laughed, still grinning as I snarled, "I believe I said something about not being up for swimming, didn't I, Woman?" She chuckled.

"Say my name." She giggled leaning in to me, her breath strangely smelling of blood. I paused.

"I don't know your name," Even within my dream, I felt myself trying to glean something from her mind- nothing, as expected. Her face fell.

"You don't know who I am?" I shook my head indifferently.

"Should I? Are you someone important?"

"To some…You don't remember me-" She quickly leant in and pecked my lips timidly- "Not even now?" I raised an eyebrow and let her go, she slouched into the water, raising her arm above her head to grip onto the ledge to keep her up.

"I don't see how that would enlighten me," I regarded her face, how it contorted in despair and anguish, a tear dripped down her cheek.

"How can you not remember me?" The fountain seemed to crumble into nothingness and we now stood in my old quarters, my high-backed chair sat in the middle of the room and another woman sat in it, legs draped over the arm, her dark eyes caught in my gaze, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Wasn't I meant to paint you, sir?" She asked softly.

"I'm through with being painted- I rather enjoy being the artist, there's something so intimate about the artist's connection with their subject- especially when they blush so beautifully." I turned my eyes back to the painting- a complete comparison to the soft, almost romantic lighting around the table and chair- wherein she lay draped over the chair, a pose of melodrama, her neck having been ripped open by a shadowed figure leaning against the chair, features obscured by the dim, romantic light. Of course, she wouldn't ever see the painting. Nor would she ever see the sunlight again.

My eyes turned back to the chair, the model had moved, she stood directly behind the easel, a coy smile playing at her lips, her dark hair falling over one shoulder and her eyes glistened mischievously in the light thrown from the candelabra. "May I see?" She asked quietly.

"It's unfinished, the model should never see the work until the work of the artist is finished- until I no longer have need for you."

"And when will I be finished?" I grinned and continued to meticulously detail the candelabra.

"Sooner than you realise."

"Well, why don't we take a well-earned break." She offered, she arched her arm up behind her back, the sound of her unzipping her dress was a clear enough invitation for something more intimate than simply painting her. She stepped a little closer, I placed the pallet on the table nearest to me and stepped around the easel, "Wouldn't this be some sort of infringement of artist-model etiquette?" I offered with a smirk as she dropped her dress down.

"Why do you think so many men preferred to paint women models?"

"Because women are far more attractive than men?" I offered as she stepped up closer and rested her hand on my chest, she smiled flirtatiously.

"No, completely wrong. It's because in the time it took them to paint the model they'd built up a relationship and had a chance of bedding them- most of the artists in the 18th and 19th century were complete scoundrels."

"Then, why would I want to follow such a bad example?"

"Because…." She paused, "I'm asking you to. That and I've seen that hungry look in your eye all night and, if I were to look around and take a peak at that painting, I'm certain I'd see something both suggestive and sexual. No doubt you've been undressing me with your eyes, I just thought I'd give your imagination a break."

"You seem very sure of yourself."

"Not sure of myself- sure of you and your carnal desires." My smirk grew, my hand trailed over her arm, my other hand rested at her waist, she pushed my coat off of my shoulders and unbuttoned my shirt, standing on her tip toes and inclining her head for a kiss. I could taste the wine on her tongue as my hands ran over the contours of her body and I slowly forced her back towards the chair. She span me around and pushed me into the seat, deepening her kiss and sitting on my lap with her legs on either side of mine. I trailed kisses across her jaw line, the monster in me revelling in this new and cunning deceit. I began to kiss and nibble her neck, her body arched as my hand cupped her breast and the other brought her closer to me. "I had a good feeling about tonight," She gasped, her thoughts becoming slowly more sexual and lusty.

"Did you really?" I whispered against her throat moving my hand up her thigh teasingly, she moaned at the sensation of my breath against her throat and my hand teasing her so wickedly.

She pulled off the last of my shirt, running her hand down my chest and began to unbuckle my trousers. I continued to nibble her neck, exercising a tremendous amount of control in not mutilating her then and there, she moaned loudly, her body hot against my cold flesh. Finally I bit into her throat, she gasped loudly, the hand resting at my back gripped suddenly, her nails digging into my flesh, scratching deep as I began to draw out her blood. "Oh, God." She moaned, her body falling back. I stopped, licking my lips of her blood before levelling my face with hers, "Isn't this fun?" I asked wickedly.

"Oh, boy is it." Came a different voice, slightly deeper and a little sensual, her pelvis arched and I returned to her neck licking her neck until the wound began to close up and ventured to her breasts nibbling the skin around her nipple before burying my fangs into her body again, she cried out, scratching my back once more as her pelvis arched again. I lapped up her blood, this time not even endeavouring to cover up the monstrosity of my deeds, blood trickled from my mouth and stained her stomach. She tried to sit up of her own accord, but her body had weakened further, "I told you we would have fun tonight." She whispered, her head dropping back. I opened my mouth wide and lunged into her throat, spilling her blood over my tongue and down my throat.

I bit myself awake, of all things, and found myself sitting in my chair. I sighed exasperatedly and poured myself a glass of wine as the images of the dream continued to play behind my eyes, slowly becoming more faint. I realised that I had began the dream by remembering the female artist Integra's grandfather had patronised and commissioned to paint a family portrait in the early part of the 20th century and remembered that she had taken a liking to me and had offered to paint my portrait separately and free of charge. I'd gotten a bit more than a portrait out of her in the end. But then the dream had changed and I'd been with the Woman instead.

Some might have found that repulsive, personally I was more confused than anything else. Though beneath the scars and neuroticism there remained a fragment of an attractive young woman, there was nothing at all sexual or suggestive about her. Which, I then reasoned could have been why I dreamt of her. Perhaps, even though I was not romantically involved with her, my subconscious felt that I was being unfaithful to Molly.

I stood up and decided to go for a walk, by this time it was 7:00pm and I'd been dreaming off and on for well over eight hours. I stepped out into the corridor as a shout echoed down the hall, I noticed it was Seras' voice, I'd know that loud, consistent shout of "master" anywhere. Seras ran towards me and stopped only an inch from me. "Master! It's horrible! Look! Look!" She continued to shout "look" as she dragged me back down the tunnel and towards the hospital wing where Peter sat on the floor gazing up at the television screen, his eyes wide and round.

"What is it?"

"Major riots have broken out in London," Peter answered, "Several government officials have been killed, the houses of commons and parliament are swamped with discontented Londoners, Buckingham Palace is in lockdown! The royal family are said to be planning to flea!" He exclaimed, gripping his knees to his chests as a news reporter continued for him:

"News just in, the Royal family's departure has been confirmed. The royal family are leaving Britain." Peter fell silent as shock sent in.

"What does this mean?" Asked the news presenter back at the studio. The reporter looked about with wide-eyes.

"I….I don't know, John. This has never happened before- England has been built around a monarchy and even though it doesn't have as much of a prominent role in society it has instilled a sense of patriotism and calm amongst us all- without a monarchy, England could be remarked upon as finally losing it. England has been suffering for a long time now, John, but now our foundations are gone…I just…I don't know. But this surely can't be a positive thing for Britain."

**A/N: Well, how you like them apples? :P Isn't it getting intriguing? Well, I think so XD Tell me what YOU think! XD How did we like the slightly sexual scene? Are we all good and confused now? It seems alucard has finally learnt to accept his hallucinations, Britain is finally losing it in general, Integra is turning into a mole-person, Seras is losing faith in humanity and Walter is…well peeved that he's stuck in bed doing nothing whilst everyone else is fighting zombies. Oooooh, that's given me an awesome and epic idea for a doodle. Who wants to see Walter pissed off? Who wants to see Walter drunk-asleep in an armchair? Or Alucard sitting in his chair with an artist on top? Ooooooh, so many ideas. I wanna draw the Woman, I have not yet endeavoured to draw her because I imagine her as so gaunt and….disgusting and Im not good at drawing such detail- I don't do gaunt :P. So….will be a challenge. I think I'll do all that tomorrow. At the moment I'm knackered! Summer holidays though! I get my exam results on the 20 August! Arrrrgh!!! SO SCARED! **

**Hope everyone is well! **

**Berry hat! Archie! Bunny! Glance! Bloodsucker! EVERYONE REVIEW (sorry if I missed people out, I'm knackered) I think I'll add this in the morning, go over it, beta it. Yeah…sounds good that. **

**OOH! In other news- I have to tell someone and seeing as my sister is not supportive at all and never reads my fics:P I can say- I got her bday present and I need to get it engraved XD Wooooo! Which will be fun without a credit card- who got pick-pocketed!….ok….it fell out of my bag…ok, I tell ANOTHER lie….I left my purse on a counter at the shopping centre. Yes, I know. I deserve to lose my card if I'm that thick! To make things worse, I bought a new purse the day after and I lost it on the bus on the way home! I haven't lost my new-new purse yet though, so I have high hopes. I think this forgetfulness is triggered by worry about exam results…ARGH! ANIME EXPO IN OCTOBER! COSPLAY TIME!**

**IN OTHER NEWS!!!!! WE HAVE SOME NEWBIES AMONGST US! Yes, don't think I'd forget you: Dragon of twilight, waitingangelofdeath, bleedmetoINSANITY! By being acknowledged you do realise it is your DUTY to review :P I know. I'm such a DAMN SCROUNGER! XD **


	26. A year: 1st January, 25th January

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twelve: A year. **

**Alucard**

**1st**** January 2010**

**1:01 am**

**A/N: Okay, I think it's about time I put in another disclaimer, just so we're all clear that I don't own Alucard, Seras, Walter, Integra, Anderson or any of Hirano Kouta's (Yes, Japanese style title/name thing) characters. I am not affiliated with him, I am not receiving payment for this creation, it is simply a bit of creative fun. **

**Furthermore, I would like to start warning everyone about the fast-pacedness of the next few chapters. Basically I have to cover a few months in the space of….two/three chapters and I've been debating how to do this for a while; so I've decided that I shall hop up into the future (as Alucard, obviously) and recap on what has happened so far. There will be spaces where I shall have to slow things down, but…yeah…I'm trying to make excuses for the change in writing style, soooorry! Anyway, let's experiment a bit :P Keep your eyes open for dates. **

**Kitty: Yeah, I'm being a bit more pessimistic with the recession, the opener of this chapter really revolves around how the people of England would suffer in contrast to those running it. I'm just so pissed at how we're being governed at the moment. I'm make the context of this fan fiction the perfect hyperbole to make class-differences, particularism etc more prominent. I mean, why the hell are we still being run by this kind of government, why is it that they can get away with STEALING tax-payer's money?! Some people say they didn't, that they've been fired. No. That's all bollocks! They are asked to RESIGN! They still get huge effing pensions. Politicians…urgh…. The Inner Most Circle of Hell is reserved for them all! (#Burn baby burn# plays in background)**

Far be it for me to presume New Year's would be more eventful than Christmas, but I had expected _something_. Perhaps the echoes of cheers in the distance, a collective sigh of relief as humans counted down the days to salvation or counted themselves lucky for living. But no.

There was no noise; the usual BBC New Year's Party Live was somewhat damp in spirit, smiles obviously plastered on their faces in a desire to instil some kind of hope in those watching: "Hey, the celebrities are still smiling- we _must _be nearing the end of this hell". The whoops on the television screen were half-hearted, the camera swept over the crowd below, the docks were practically empty in contrast to last year's soirée with couples dancing drunkenly and an expansive crowd whooping and jumping for joy.

I decided to head to the old ruins of Saint Kathrin's Church, where I might be able to think in peace without Anderson or anyone else bothering me. It was highly unlikely that I would be needed by Integra- she still had not left her room, with her only visitors being Peter, James and Walter- and Seras was too busy with official Elite duties- the lucky girl had been promoted to Captain of Squad four.

I stopped short of the ruins and decided to take the scenic route, walking beside the river and up to the sand banks. The river meandered around the large glass building reserved for the delightful and unbelievably over-priced Debenham's, behind the Yvonne Arnaud Theatre, followed the main road out of the town and sharply turned in the opposite direction, leading towards the ruins behind the old Tudor and Elizabethan buildings.

I stopped in front of Debenham's, the large glass front-doors were smashed and taped over, wood having been placed in places. The tall windows over the doors were yawning open, remnants of smashed glass littering the window frames and inside I could make out the silhouettes of destroyed counters, glass bottles of perfume had been smashed at some point and the air still reeked of a disgustingly sweet mixture of colognes and perfumes; clothes littered the floor; the walls and counters were scorched in places where rioters had set fires. Debenham's was simply the people's way of rebelling against all those that could actually afford such expensive clothes and perfumes, jewellery and waste enough time not working (yet still earning more than those who had wrecked the expensive store) to be able to peruse the store's shelves and counters, its multiple floors and multiple sections. I walked over the bridge and towards the old pub, noticing its white exterior was also tainted grey and black in places, its windows were dusty and smashed- this place had been empty for months. Further down the river, where the grass was once kept short, where a cast iron sculpture of Alice and her sister reading whilst a rabbit hopped down a hole had once stood clean and majestic beneath glorious weeping willows, the grass had grown tall and unkempt; where the sculpture had once been there was instead dusty brown soil and a toppled bin. The benches dotting the edge of the river were broken in places, or inhabited by lumps of human flesh.

I continued down the river, the sky black and tumultuous as a sudden downpour rained down upon me, pooling at the brim of my hat then flowing silkily down onto my shoulders. After a few more moments of walking and taking in the depressing landscape: drooping trees, rotting litter, sleeping humans on benches, shivering humans sitting around small fires beneath the weeping willows, their grubby clothes boasting the possibility of having once looked acceptable.

A small family of four turned their head around to watch me walk past, the mother beckoning to her two young girls, clutching them to her as I continued to gaze at the family indifferently; the father stood up from the bench, rugged features caked in dirt, "Hey-!" He stopped short at the sudden shout, coughing into his fist as I carried on past. It got worse. More families were camping in tents on the more marshy of the river banks, a family of six- grandmother and baby included- were sleeping on a few old mattresses next to the cows, a low fire glimmering and faltering weakly in the darkness as the rain continued to soak them. The baby began to wail discontentedly as the eldest son and father worked to set up a cover over the collection of mattresses and fire.

Finally I came to the large wooden bridge over the river and the sand banks, figures stood on the bridge, the single electric light at the top flickering in and out as they exchanged something and parted ways. I sprinted up the steep sandbank up a few dozen feet and stopped amongst gorse bushes to see several other families clustered inside the ruins behind the wrought iron fence amongst the tall weeds and litter. A quick look into their minds told me that they had been attacked several times already by muggers and looters and inside the wrought iron fence was the only safe place for them. The single mother stood watch with heavy-lidded eyes as her two infants dozed in the darkness, one rolled over and began coughing in the darkness, the water no doubt pooling inside the ruins and soaking them through.

I wandered around the ruins, careful not to spook the mother as she tended to her daughter and gazed down to the main road cut between the two tall hills and then further in the darkness to the bright cluster of orange lights in the perpetual darkness. I regarded the old Elizabethan buildings as the shouts and music echoed down from their own soirée, silhouettes danced about behind the windows, whooping loudly. I had initially thought that everyone was hit by the recession, I knew after a few more reports that it was turning out to be more fortuitous for some than others.

Those who owned their own houses without mortgages were safe from being evicted, those who were in high-paying corporate jobs that were, more often than not, jointly run by a political party, were also safe from homelessness and other tragic events.

I remembered what Molly had once said. "There's something rotten in the air". She was right after all: it was injustice. I looked down at the numerous fires along the flood-planes, fires dwindling, flickering, whimpering in the darkness as the harsh breeze and rain cruelly clamped around the simpering flames. I would bet that all of the families below and around me were all working-class to lower-middle-class, that they had been robbed of their money by money-pinching banks that, even as they sank in debt themselves, dolled out generous Christmas bonuses of a few thousand to each high-ranking banker, earnings within the 400,000 region for the CEOs and various other favourable and benevolent bankers. They had been deceived into believing that their own tax-payers money was being spent wisely when it was being squandered on Mps' second and third homes and various other expenses. They had been turned away by the organisations that proclaimed benevolence and aid to those who deserved it when they had their houses robbed from them. They had been turned out into the winter evening with young children with nothing but the clothes on their back and a couple of mattresses as the men and women within the office agreed that the family hadn't done themselves any favours by getting jobs- and losing them shortly after.

"There is something rotten in the air", perhaps it's the promise of death manifest in the smell of illness and vomit.

There _was _something rotten in the air, and I had a feeling it may have been a combination of all of Briton's injustices. What I found so entertaining, as any cold-hearted, sadistic vampire would, was the question of humanity. For years now, Britain has disagreed with the death penalty, had been campaigning for human rights, had made the murderers and rapists, robbers and thieves a home in prison, giving them food, warmth, clothes, sanitation and a bed and yet had deprived those who had paid their taxes, gotten a job, worked hard as British citizens and not broken the law of the bare necessities to survive. The sheer dark irony of it all- The British campaigned for humans rights of law breakers and yet ignored the wellbeing of the innocent, even now I find it laughable.

Though of course I had seen worse in the past, I had grown accustomed to the more privileged lifestyle of a more developed country.

The cough from the daughter continued to mount into almost a choke, the mother attempted to start a fire in a corner of the ruin where there was cover and carried each child over to it, but her kindling was sodden. I turned my head away and returned to the headquarters. I'd had enough of the New Year's spirit.

I laid in my coffin, the sunrise outside watery as the rain continued to pelt the new year, and realised that it was about this date a year ago that I first met her. I had first thought her to be a human, but overlooked her lack of a heartbeat or the inconsistency of it, I couldn't really remember what I thought she was- a new kind of freak, one that fought alongside us?

She had first appeared so…human and unfortunate- a young girl forced into the world of the macabre, fighting it, whilst simultaneously fighting to sustain her own life through prostitution. But she'd been a demon, just over half a millennia old, born of one of the highest ranking demons of the Inner Circle of Hell and a woman descended from a line of women tainted with the blood of a demons. A demon lost. A demon fighting only because that was all she knew. A demon purportedly blackmailed into prostitution by a lowly freak. A demon cunning enough to gain money for her services without doing anything too… strenuous.

And in the time I knew her she had gone from this lost, adolescent, confused thing and grown into a bloodthirsty, bipolar, vengeful Demoness. I saw those few months flash behind my eyelids, her unsmiling mouth tilting slightly in the corner at a joke, her eyes darting about, sneering at men and companionship, batting away any chances of friendship, then suddenly breaking habit and reaching out for it, trusting others, caring for others, smiling broadly. Her eyes no longer darted about a room as long as she was accompanied by those she now dubbed as "family"- Seras and I- her body developing curves, albeit slight, and her attitude became far more confident and….content.

I smiled at seeing her in her demon form in the corridor, her pale eyes glaring through the sand clouds and catching my eyes as my eyebrows arced, she winked.

And yet she had shown such demonic tendencies before she broke out of that human shell and donned her natural skin, having been able to tear freaks apart and devour them whilst they still kicked at her, having aided me in ripping evil beings of the night to shreds. Aiming her crossbow at slight shadows in the darkness and rendering them dead with a single bolt.

I wondered how anyone could keep her imprisoned whilst she was like that, how could they have been able to keep her so weak? I scourged Mirdori and Faust's memories, finding that the poisons they used had slowly become more potent, starting at arsenic and holy water and ending with using radiation and viruses- of all things- injecting them directly into her spine. They'd observe the effects with curiosity as she became weaker and immune to pain. They soon realised that her spine truly was her weak spot, her main arteries twisting around her spinal column and for some reason her spine and back were so much more sensitive than a human's or a vampire's. I went deeper into Faust's memories, conjuring up an image he had suppressed and I had managed to only just dredge up.

She had endeavoured escapes, numerous times, but had only ever got outside of the compound and had been poisoned and dragged back. And on one escape they hadn't needed to poison her, she had doubled over suddenly, throwing up pale purple blood onto the floor as the corridor lights glared down on her frail body. She'd gripped her stomach, screaming and choking. Faust gave the orders to have her taken to an operating theatre immediately. The memory stopped there, having been suppressed by him so much it was all but destroyed.

My fists clenched at the prospect of anyone harming her. She was a monster, a deceptive, bloodthirsty creature and yet they had her trapped and bound, screaming and throwing up her own polluted blood in some sordid cell. It enraged me to the core, just as seeing her being ripped to pieces by those ghouls in the corridor had.

I felt a body next to me and turned my head to see the creature shuffling closer to me tentatively, eyes empty, mouth….ripped to pieces.

The jaw had been crushed, her lips had been torn to shreds and it was obvious she had been crying simply by the lines of clean flesh on her cheeks. She rested her head on my chest and curled up into a ball. "Not as talkative tonight then?" I ask, she sniffs. I rest my hand on her back, she flinches and I move my hand to rest my hand on her shoulder, she relaxes slightly. "This year proves to be an interesting one, doesn't it, Woman?" She nodded into my chest, her fingers clutching onto my shirt desperately as she began to shiver. "How can you be cold? This coffin is always warm," She shrugs, mumbles something I can't make out and then seems to fall asleep against my chest, her body slowly fading away into nothingness. I sigh and look down at my shirt to see it dirtied and creased where her hand had been.

**25****th**** January**

**Alucard**

**4:00 am**

Seras knocked her King over, "I give up, I never win 'gainst you anyway so why bother?" She folded her arms and slouched in her chair.

"You're not thinking logically, you're moving on whims and guesses. You have to keep up with your opponent, try to figure out all their possible moves to figure out which one they are more likely to take." I answered exasperatedly.

We sat in the Infirmary playing chess with Peter's bottle of whiskey between us; Peter sat with his back to us, rapidly typing into the computer- researching something- and Anderson sat on one of the beds reading the newspaper. The front page showed an image of the queen and her family at another palace somewhere in Europe, the headlines cried outrage "International humiliation- England without a Monarch for first time since civil war".

"Master?" Seras asked as I turned back around and set up the board for another game. She bit her lip nervously, started jiggling her leg and playing with her hair- looking anywhere but me.

"Yes."

"Have you- um. Nah, it's fine. Probably just me," _I don't want him going on about me bein' weak again- I've had enough of that bollocks. Just a nightmare. Just a dream. It's not real. _

"What are these nightmares of?" I asked with an _ounce_ of interest.

"Um, well…I don't…I…a woman." I raised my eyebrows, "I mean, I've been getting them for a while now actually, since I joined the Elite, actually." I heard the sound of the newspaper being folded up, the springs on the bed creaked as Anderson stood up and pulled a chair up to the table, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "Oh?" I inquire.

"Um…She's sitting on a rock and there's blood everywhere, and…her face…"

"Is ripped to pieces?" Anderson asks. I paused and regarded him with a sceptical eye- is he being serious?

"Well…kind of…there's…it's too disgustin' t' describe-y'll all think I'm a disgustin' monster." I raised my eyebrows.

"You're a vampire…" I sighed exasperatedly. "Just tell me what she looks like."

"Like…Frankenstein or something. She's all…broken. She has wire through her lips to hold them shut and she keeps on trying to talk to me but can't. And when she walks towards me it's…like some kind of jolted robot stuck in an old video. Jumpy. I wake up as her face is only an inch from mine and I can smell her and feel her. But, when I wake up, it's not over…" Seras turned pale at even thinking it. "I mean, maybe I'm crazy!" She laughed to herself nervously as Anderson and I looked at her, I feigned disinterest, "Ur…Well, she's sitting over me with her face right there but she's pulled the wire out and is bleeding on me and…it's…I mean. It's just a nightmare right, so it doesn't really matter?"

"If I'm going to be honest with you, Seras," I began, Seras looked to me expectantly, "I wouldn't be surprised if this is your subconscious just playing tricks on you after all the people you've tortured and killed. You are, after all, still practically human in that way." Anderson scoffed and slugged back the last of the whiskey.

"Ah'm auf tae bed." He huffed.

Seras started to play with the pawn pieces nervously. I found it peculiar that Seras would have similar dreams to me, or at least as similar to the dreams I had had a few months ago...

I sensed a shift in the air, Peter gasped and the chorus of typing stopped altogether. I turned to watch him as he stands up and glared at the screen as if to will it to change and tell him something different.

"What? Is there another riot?" Seras asked as Peter stumbled over to our table and poured himself a glass of whiskey. His hand was shaking as he brought the glass to his lips, his eyes wide, his upper lip covered in a thin film of perspiration. _I have to stop all the orders now. I have…I have to tell Integra and…SHIT! FUCK! Why didn't you see the connection sooner, Petey? SHIT. _

He finished off the first glass and poured himself a second, swearing under his breath between glasses, his whole frame shaking like a sick child. "We have….a major….major….ma-a-a-ajor problemo. Major. Huge. Fuck-ugly problem." Seras frowned.

"Software malfunction?" She offered unhelpfully.

"If only. If only," He answered, he sat down on the spare chair, "Our supplies…They may be contaminated."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" I asked, Peter looked up and stood up, returning to his desk where he beckoned for us.

"Have a look at this," Peter maximized the screen, "I was just going over Anderson's medical records, as well as Seras' and…Something caught my eye: the makers of the upgrades. Both come from an occult-medicinal company named Acorn, they've been working alongside all of the worlds leading occult organisations since the 1930s." He sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice as he moved onto another screen showing acorns website, along the top were several other tabs. "I was just curious. I mean, the name reminded me of something and, not surprisingly I found links from Acorn to Merris labs- our labs. And Merris is a branch of Molmally- _the _largest medical-occult research facility, _the_ largest pharmaceuticals distributor and the _only_ European board created to regulate the creation of genetically engineered products and also clones."

"I don't see the problem," I interjected, "In this day and age every company is somehow linked to another."

"Yes, but that's not all!" Peter exclaimed, "I was going over the old files for Molmally a few weeks ago- just general perusing, trying to find out where they got all their technology, all their supplies- and a new company's name came up: Galsbury Inc. They provided some of the rarer chemicals for the toxehedrants for Llewenden-Murray. Furthermore, Galsbury is a branch of Acorn! Don't you see?"

"Couldn't this all be coincidence though? Couldn't it all just be business? Like, Galsbury was the only one who could make those chemicals and it just so happens-" Seras offered.

"No, it can't be! It isn't merely coincidence! Acorn was opened up by a German company in the 20s, Molmally GMAA was created when the same German company and Molmally partnered together, and Molmally GMAA were the ones that opened up Llewenden-Murray!"

"What's this German company?" Peter clicked on a new tab and a large word spread across the screen, Seras sucked in her breath. 'Millennium'.

"To further this uncanny coincidence, I'm pretty sure that Molly was in one of their research facilities during the second world war."

"Which one?"

"It was known as the Isles, I think. One of the worst research facilities known to occult creatures- the tests were more like torture than anything else. But that's besides the point…Do you understand what this means?"

"They're everywhere." Seras answered as we turned to look at the screen. Molmally, Merris, Llewenden-Murray, Acorn, Millennium, Galsbury and several other companies: Fraser Technology, the Xeno Project - a research project being carried out in the US to see if there are any biological similarities between occult beings and humans- The Dean Facilities, to name a few, were all somehow connected to Millennium and all these companies we key components in numerous experiments, organisations and research projects all over the globe.

To further Hellsing's need for panick: Merris had always been given our information. They had our medical records, they supplied us, they knew about Molly- and if they knew where Molly was and they were somehow linked to the old research facility that she had escaped from in the 40s, then they must have gotten through to Faust and Midori to abduct Molly. It made more sense. However it was a horrific idea.

If this was all true, then millennium's last scheme to destroy England and the world could have merely been a way of lulling us into a false sense of security, of getting Molly into the open- but why would they need her?

Her blood was the key component in the creation of the toxehedrants, the Creatures and the veritable menagerie of freakish creations!

Peter's face seemed to even tinge with green at this prospect, Seras was glaring at the screen with such anger and fear that the vampire in her seemed to have been stripped away completely. "Are you going to tell Integra, or am I?" I asked, sensing Peter's apprehension of retelling this horror to his boss.

"N-no, I'll do it. She's still busy. She won't want to see you at the moment." Peter nods and stands up shakily. "This.-" Peter sighed, "This doesn't bode well for Hellsing, does it?"

"It does not." I answered sombrely, the white letters across the top of the screen burnt into my retinas.

Even a day later as I endeavoured to sleep, 'Millennium' still flashed up in the darkness of my closed eyelids. Anger swelled within me though collided with a thrill- another fight. One that appeared to be more taxing than the last. I couldn't help but feel some sort of excitement, I'd be a key player in saving Britain once more and thus destroying hundreds and thousands of enemies. It would be utterly delicious!

Peter did not specify as to how Integra reacted, but all of their supplies were destroyed and further supply deliveries were cancelled- thank God Integra had organised for the supplies to be dropped off at the remains of the Surrey Hospital. We were then made to stoop to steal our supplies from nearby hospitals, to steal through the night and act like criminals. But , in the new ruling of the state, we were.

**A/N: Dun-dun-duuuuuuun. Well, the next chapter boasts to be the BIG chapter which very few people know about…. Because of my stupid fat mouth ¬_¬ But for those that don't know…wait and seeee… though it may be the big chapter leading on to the BIIIIIG chapter…. Bear with me. Is it bear? Or bare? *sigh* We need a new word, why not bair… cos you have the growl bear, naked bare and the bear of 'bear with me'. Why is the English language riddled with homonyms?! **

**Right, my cat has to take this stupid worming pill and we've tried being kind and lacing it in her food: she ate the first one, the second one she licked and then refused to eat all day and the third…is not going so well. Looks like I'm going to have to help mum forc it down her throat *teary eyed* I can't do that to her, though! She'd already a scaredy cat as it is…. Any tips from cat people? Just grab her and open her mouth? *cringe* I really can't do it….**


	27. The Secret: June 15th, June 21st

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Secret**

**Alucard**

**June 15th**

**5:00pm**

**A/N: Yes, we're faaaaar forwards. :P**

**Kittygirly has given me a wee bit of inspiration, she has, if she didn't actually realise, hinted that I don't mention the north enough :P So… here you go a bit, eh? :P **

After January, there doesn't seem to be a way of recounting the months in great detail. Underground, things didn't change, Integra left her office occasionally though whenever I did see my master I'd note that she was thinner, more frail looking, her hair was dulled in colour, though her skin strangely soft and pink looking- it's a miracle what women can do with a little bit of time and makeup. Other than her occasional appearances, Hellsing's occasional interventions with the goings on outside and the occasional meeting, the Catacomb Headquarters seemed to be more of a bunker to hide ourselves from the rest of uncivilized civilization than anything else.

Above us, civilization dwindled further, the decline in the economy strangely only apparent for those who were less-privileged. The upper class continued to attend parties and various other expensive events, to shop and buy and sell their high-end properties- with a mighty profit- whilst all others over-spent each month on food and their mortgages and the lower end of the property market seemed to be submerge in nothingness. But, what do I know of economic downturns? I simply observe them; since my second death I've not been one for material possessions- it's so much more effective if your foes cannot track a paper-trail.

The events of the past months, however, couldn't have been more interesting. By the end of January the Poe Elite was disbanded by Forde-Meadows after allegedly "finding their methods barbaric"- though her indifference to them before was not mentioned. And to replace them was a new private faction, this one "more severely regulated", their goal was to "make Britain a better place" and to "clean up the streets". And they certainly did, as of February 5th, it was officially illegal to be homeless or, in the words of the legislation, "without residence of either permanent or temporary standing;…. those alleged as a vagabond must show proof of their address immediately".

Only the day after this new law was put into practise I decided to go for a walk down the river only to find that it was as if the homeless had never been there. Where whole families had congregated beneath trees and the old bridge, by the ruins and by the Stream there remained only a few discarded bottles, burnt remains of fires and on the floodplain I happened to stumble upon a very large collection of old mattresses piled up, soaked in gasoline and ready to burn.

The numbers of the homeless plummeted within a couple of weeks. A curfew was infused by February 15th, those found outside past eight o'clock were arrested and if suspected of terrorism or misconduct of any sort were shot on sight. All magazines, journals, newspapers and pamphlets were subject to censorship (Peter had signed up for an online journal and its updates, only to find that the website had been deleted or in some way destroyed).

By March 21st it was illegal to enter a civil partnership, by March 24th America had severed ties with the UK, labelling it as a fascist realm. By the beginning of April it became apparent to all Britons that the situation was only going to be getting worse and whilst numbers of illegal immigrants had dropped significantly over the last couple of months, the number of Britons trying to escape to central Europe became much higher. New laws and legislation was put in place to make it harder for inhabitants of Britain to leave, and so the number of Britons becoming illegal immigrants themselves rose astronomically. By April 5th being deported back to England meant being shut up in new prisons created simply for illegal immigrants- wherein, it was alleged that cruelty, neglect and abuse were normal. By April 12th all major gay rights activists had mysteriously disappeared- though this was only a rumour as the news reported that gay rights activists had come to an agreement with the government's new policies ("Yeah, the government agreed that they should all be shot and buried in unmarked graves," Seras had snarled at the television screen).

By May 17th the government had set in motion a new scheme to improve the school curriculum by the time the students went back after Easter break. Teachers were sacked and replaced with nuns, monks and other clerics who would follow the curriculum strictly to ensure maximum progression in British children. The new laws passed in reference to education stated that it was not necessary to have students achieve more than basic English, science, maths and geography; furthermore, subjects such as art, languages, music and various other subjects of expression were deemed "unsuitable" for children and young adults, that it had been officially proven that subjects of creative expression were more stressful for students and therefore heightened the risk of teenaged suicide. However, the curriculum of private schools and other acclaimed academic institutions was widely unchanged, and was put in place to make sure all of its attendants became high-achievers. Because of this, class differences became more apparent in British society.

And by the end of May it became the norm for families to just suddenly disappear over night. By June 1st it became perfectly normal for people to over-look it.

Integra sat on the spread-out futon as I entered her office, she looked up from the laptop in her lap briefly as I made my entrance known, "Master." Integra motioned for me to sit down.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time, Alucard," She stated as she closed the lid of her laptop and laid it down beside her, "I forget how unchanging you are." She massaged her temples and laid her glass atop the laptop, swung her legs over the side of the futon and paused, sighing almost as if she were exhausted.

I noted how her shoulders sagged, how her posture, usually so straight and commanding, appeared to slouch; her eyes were heavily lidded and dark circles exacerbated the look of both exhaustion and melancholy on her face.

"Is everything alright, Master?" I asked, sensing her putting up barriers to keep me out of her mind.

"That depends what you call alright, Alucard." She answered, stumbling to her feet and making her way to her desk where she leant against it, gasping for breath and finally dropped herself into her chair. She motioned for me to sit down and took out an inhaler. Since when did she need an inhaler? I sat down in front of her.

"You are ill?" Integra chuckled darkly.

"Since before Christmas, but the stress hasn't helped my condition." I frowned, it was not at all in her predisposed character to be so frank and open about her health or her well-being.

"What condition might this be?" I asked as she regarded me sadly.

"I'm dying, Alucard. Of cancer." I fell silent. She was barely thirty and yet she was dying of cancer, the chances of that were so slim. Though she had been smoking since she first became head of the Organisation and had became a chain smoker until she gave up.... But, still, the chances were too slim.

"Is it being treated?" Integra shrugged.

"I've taken precautions also. I've arrange for a surrogate mother to bear my child, she will be staying down here with us until the child is born, if I'm dead before the baby is old enough then…I don't know yet. I'll have to sort out a Guardian of some sort, though I have no idea who. Walter is hardly in any state to raise a child, Peter and James are well… after that mess with Izcarius and Midori I've become wary of employees that have been with us for anything under ten years- which is everyone. And you and Seras, well, you're vampires and I doubt you could tolerate a screaming baby, tantruming toddler, or angsty teenager."

"I seemed to tolerate you when you were a teenager, Integra." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I was raised with the usual manners-"

"And your saying that just because you may not be here the child would be raised as a little monster?" I chuckled. Integra gave a small smile.

"I suppose. I'm sorting it out. It will be incredibly…" Integra slouched into her chair and cradled her head. "Have I done everything right, Alucard?" She asked, looking up through her hair with eyes professing dejection; it may have been the lighting in the room, but it appeared that her eyes were even watering slightly.

"Integra, do you doubt yourself now?" I asked angrily, how could a woman, who had faced danger, death and war, who had ordered the death of hundreds and thousands of enemies, who had been so ruthless in her main goal of wiping the shit off the face of the earth, now doubt herself? She'd brought terror into the hearts of men. Proved her worth as the leader of Hellsing. Had never given up, had fought harder than any other woman I've ever met….and now she doubted herself? Doubted her decisions. "You, who ordered the death of mortal men and monsters alike to eradicate the corrupt, evil armies of the millennium. You, who killed your uncle to ensure that England would be truly safe from the occult. You, who have faced death and destruction and never given in- not once. You let you lip tremble now- at a disease?" I shouted, narrowing my eyes at her, hoping to instil that rage I'd loved so much for the years she had been my Master- a worthy master.

Integra straightened up and glared at me. "Your determination, will and intelligence is tenfold average men and you allow the prospect of death to swallow you up now? Perhaps my judgement of you was wrong. Perhaps you're merely a snivelling girl after all…"

"Or perhaps I'm only human, Alucard." She answered coldly. "The deaths I've faced so far have been tangible to me, but with this I can only imagine what's happening…I can't see it and I can't see a way out of it. It's hopeless"

"Or is it?"

"Of course it is. All I can do is let Peter continue with the treatment, to never smoke again, to eat healthily, try to remain calm and _hope_. But I can't get treatment anymore, can I? We have no more supplies, and the kind of treatment I need isn't hanging around in empty hospitals anywhere! I've stopped smoking! And I've had enough fruit, vegetables, fish- protein, minerals, vitamins- to last me a lifetime! Calm?! How can I remain calm when England is crumbling around me, when we are still searching blindly for our true enemy! Hope?! I _am_ hoping. All the time I'm hoping I become more agitated. All the time I'm praying I'm wondering if this is some kind of comeuppance for all the lives I've taken-"

"You've only taken the lives of the unworthy-"

"Yes! But Hitler deemed the Jews, Poles, gypsies, homosexuals and anyone who did not fit into _his_ ideal world unworthy- what makes it right that I judge who shall live and die? I'm no god, Alucard! I'm merely human! I have no right in taking other people's lives!"

"The majority of lives you have taken were not lives at all! They were unlives! The walking dead!" I bellowed back, Integra reached for her inhaler and closed her eyes briefly as she inhaled its contents. Integra opened her eyes again and glared at me.

"Perhaps I was wrong in telling you-"

"What? Because I'm enraged by your defeatist attitude? Really, Integra, you seem too unlike yourself. _My_ Integra would not waver in the face of death, she'd only grow stronger, more tenacious."

"Tenacity has a habit of wearing off after a while, Alucard." I sneered at her sombre, downhearted tones.

"How about you wait until you are yourself again before endeavouring to talk to me, Integra? I will not take orders from a sap!" I stood up and turned for the door. I heard her stand up and I paused to look over my shoulder at her.

She stood in front of her desk, her face drawn and her eyes watering; she seemed smaller, less powerful- sorrowful. A pang hit my chest and I realise that the more human side of me was beginning to weaken, and to sympathise with her. She continued to glare at the floor, "Integra," she looked up from the floor as I made my way back to her, knelt, took her hand in mine and kissed the back of her hand; she blinked, surprised. "My Master, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, depression does not become you." I answered, I could allow her one moment of weakness, she was merely human; besides, the newly rekindled humanity within me sympathised with her . "You're strong, you will get better."

"Even without treatment? I don't think so, Alucard. I am not strong-"

"You are my master; Integra, I will do everything in my power to help you regain your strength. England needs you- and, though this is simply between you and I, I've grown quite fond of you." Integra's smile returned briefly.

"Oh, God, now the vampire is getting sentimental!" Integra frowned and started to cough, her frame rocking with the force of each raking cough. She waved her hand as she slouched back into her chair, inhaling the contents of her inhaler, "I'm tired," she just about managed to gasp. I nodded.

"Rest well, Integra," I stepped out of the office to find Peter waiting by the door, a tray on a table by the door, half a dozen pills sat on a plate next to a roast dinner. I had an idea, and, though I knew it went against Integra's wishes, I felt it was necessary.

I turned to Peter, trapping him in my gaze, his eyes glazed over, _**You've left the oven on,**_ I tell him, he looks shocked and quickly turns back around in the direction of the kitchen. I pull down my glove and bite into my wrist, letting droplets fall onto the meat and into the gravy. I pull my glove back up and continue as if nothing ever happened. Now all I had to do was make that more of a routine...

**Alucard **

**June 21****st**

**11:24pm**

It seems silly of me to have left out our main source of information, our only way of finding out about any large attacks from the creatures, what with the censorship of pretty much everything and lack of co-operation from the public or the police.

Gareth and Fran were a married couple, having met at their university only three years ago whilst studying a subject like computer science. They were both Computer technicians and both of them enjoyed hacking as a hobby; simply for "shits and gigs" they would hack into restricted servers and on one such occasion in early January they had over-stepped the mark and hacked into confidential Government files. They were traced.

Gareth and Fran had been on the run since, but they could no longer pretend to be homeless, they missed their chance to escape Britain and they couldn't afford to have residential papers or ID forged for them. It was then, after having hacked the Government servers once more- allegedly looking for some kind of dirt they could use to blackmail an MP into getting them out of the country- they stumbled upon information about us. To find us, however, they had to take one of the largest risks for them; they had to follow the movement of the Creatures, get involved in riots and any other sort of activity we might get involved with. Finally they found us, implored us and talked Seras into smuggling them back.

Once in the Catacombs they had talked to Peter, who had reasoned with Integra. In exchange for their services we simply had to provide a room, food and shelter from the crumbling civilization above. It was a fair deal, and late April they had been pointing us in the direction of chaos, warning us of any governmental threats opposing us and so forth.

Blackpool. Once noted for its expanse of beaches, its variety of rides and its renowned Pleasure Beach, now stood before us, a dark expanse of drab buildings and oppression. I looked up at the Tower, its lights flickering dimly in contrast to how it usually lit up like a beacon, and turned to look down the Promenade towards the Pleasure Beach, where its old rides stood as black silhouettes against the gray sky. Towards the entrance of the Pier there was a crowd, fires littered the area and I watched as the silhouettes of men and women continued to fight amongst themselves. Screams echoed up from the houses past the Shopping centre, hidden away in the fold of decaying tourist attractions; my phone rang and I answered swiftly.

"Anderson and I have followed a load of them towards the housing areas, we need a bit of backup, there's a lot of them and I'm worried about the safety of the humans." I hung up and jumped across roofs until I found the silhouettes figures od Anderson and Seras fighting the infected humans. The infected streamed in from the other street, pooling into the courtyard, attacking them relentlessly as the Priest and Seras cut them down. I joined in, catching a man and woman by the necks, releasing the seal as more arms slipped through the darkness, ripping the traitorous humans to pieces as a penance for their crime of giving up on humanity.

I grabbed a nearby girl, finding her to be merely a teenager, and ripped into her throat, she gurgled her cries piercing the night as more figures lunged at me; I dodged a car as it was thrown at me by two angered humans, still draining the girl. Her thoughts screamed for me to be merciful, to just finish her quickly and this thought alone made me chuckle into her throat, prolonging her life simply to spite her. I threw her behind her, deciding to finish her off later as the same two humans who had thrown the car came at me, a flash of silver severed their heads, the bodies fell to their knees in sync with each other, twitched and then fell forwards as their heads rolled away into the darkness.

Several of the monstrous humans smashed a window of a nearby house and threw themselves up inside, Seras pursued them, her silhouette moving past the window as her gunshots echoed through the night, a body stumbled backwards and fell out of the window.

I ripped into another neck, the taste of almost-human blood potent on my tongue, the scent of blood and death was strong in my nostrils as I continued to rip them apart; my familiars caught onto the ankles of nearby humans and flung their screaming bodies into the air, swallowing them whole. Power flooded my body, my grin grew as my own blood heated with the infusion of theirs and I could taste that single droplet of her amongst all the blood that made the otherwise bland blood worth it.

Someone tugged onto my sleeve, my arm immediately pushed the creature back only to look down and the Woman grinning at me. She beckoned to me, stepping back through the crowd, my eyes remained focused on her as she continued to beckon to me, stepping back slowly as the crowd around her coiled and recoiled around her, the mêlée of faces, thoughts and evil intentions were drowned out as I followed her.

Something jumped onto my back, my focus altered and I threw the creature off, pulling out my Jackal I shot him in the face and chest brutally before turning back around to focus on the woman again only to find her gone. I returned to the fight.

Bones cracked and joints popped in my ears as I plucked the humans form the ground and violated their bodies, pulling them to pieces, the blood washing the floor only to be absorbed by me as I continued to rip into gullets, pull out carotids and jugulars and remove these humans' eyes and tongues. Seras jumped out of the window coated in blood, jumped on top of a nearby woman, pushed her gun to her temple and pulled back the trigger. Blood and tissue sprayed a nearby boy, he cried out in horror, his eyes widening in fear as I zoned in on him, my grin widening.

"MONSTERS!" He screamed running from the scene as quickly as he could. He was one of the only ones left and I couldn't help but chase him, he'd marked himself as prey and he was mine. I grabbed onto his arms and pulled them back as he continued to run, pathetically crying out; I ripped his arms off. He turned, his eyes glowing red as he lunged in to bite me. My gloved hands caught his jaws and pulled them apart like breaking a biscuit. He gurgled, kicking as spasms racked his body on the floor as his heart beat rapidly through the pain, his mind screaming for release from the torment. I rested my boot on his skull and slowly pushed down, he gurgled more profusely and finally fell silent as his skull cracked and the contents smeared the pavement.

We continued our fight back down towards the Promenade, where a large congregation of infected humans were pulling families out of their houses and making them standing nearest to the entrance of the Pier in a series of lines. From young to old they stood shivering in their pyjamas, begging silently to themselves and to God that whatever happened, their children would be spared torment, or that it would be painless.

We stood at the back of the crowd of infected, our plan was to take them one by one, silently. Anderson cut down several only a couple swipes of his holy blades, while my hands pushed through their backs and plucked out their hearts whilst muffling the sound of the cry of surprise with my free hand. Seras pulled out her own knife, her eyes glowing bright red, and slit throats, licking the blood from her knife as she continued this motion.

One of the infected stood at the front, he laughed at the congregation of humans, "Well, I was thinking we could just shoot you all, but we're thinking that's too kind. Women to the right, men to the left and…er… children huddle together in the centre, there you go, not so hard is it?"

"Will be in a moment." Another chortled, motioning at his comrades as they lunged at the men.

"Hoi! Ye!" Anderson jumped in front of the crowd, brandishing his blades, "Thaes reegh', hoi, ye! Ah'm thinken it's nay reegh' tae attack poor defenceless mortals; sae, we have a proposition for ye…"

"Fuck you, Priest!" Came a shout and the crowd continued forwards.

"Donnae tell me Ah didnae warn ye…" Anderson began to cut down the mêlée of bloodthirsty humans, Seras joined in, ripping into throat as she shoot others between the eyes. I ripped off arms and legs, hurling bodies through the air until they disappeared into the black high tide.

Power flooded me again, a thrum of content swirling around my unbeating heart as I continue to rip these sorry excuse for humans apart. The children screamed and ran to their parents as the innocent humans huddled together, cowering from us.

I felt a tug at my sleeve again, turning to see the woman grinning at me, beckoning once more and the power seemed to drain from me at seeing her, she seemed different… My eyes turned back to the writhing creature in my grasp, I plunged my teeth into her neck and drained her, her blood warming me further. I snarled, my familiars leaping from my shadow, tearing apart new victims in blurs as my other arms arched above my head holding more of the infected, breaking them as they screamed and squirmed. Their bodies silhouetted against the dull orange of the Tower. I flung them out to see after breaking their limbs and turned to the fleeing creatures before me.

Seras and Anderson followed some of them into various other streets, the humans fled to their homes and I was left with only a handful that were arrogant enough to believe they could take me on. I grinned. "You don't scare me!" One barked foolishly, baring his inferior fangs, he lunged forwards, shooting me in the head as his mouth angled for my neck, the other three lunged also. I laughed, my hands forcing their way into two abdomens, whilst the other turned tail and fled, the hellhounds pounced on his back, mauling him ferociously, shaking their heads as they gripped onto his ankle and liberated him of his legs. He screamed as the two other gurgled.

"Still not scared?" I asked, baring my jaws fully, both their eyes bulged as they opened and closed their mouths dumbly. Their veins began to bulge, the Woman stood beside me cackling as the men's faces turned blotchy, their veins turning black beneath their pale skin, they thrashed as the veins inside their body bulged out of the skin. Tiny cuts appeared all over their body, their blood dripping onto the ground and around my hands, I frowned. They made their final gurgling noises and suddenly their veins popped out of their flesh, blood spattering me and pooling to ground. I watched as the blackened mess coiled on the floor and flowed behind me, shadow of other rivers of blackened blood flowed from the side streets, flowing into the nearest.

I dropped the bodies and turned around. And there she was.

**A/N: I was going to make this chapter longer….but I quite like it here, don't you? More of a cliffy XD Anyway, hope you all like the double whammy XD I did it especially for yoooou!!!!!!!! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Kitty! Archie! Bunny! Glance! Bloodsucker! Berryhat!…gah, doing this from memory….toooo maaaany pe-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eople!!!! LOVE YOU ALL! DOUGHNUTS, COOKIES, PUPPIES, JELLY AND SARDINES FOR EVERYONE!\**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	28. Behold! The improved:22nd June

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Fourteen: Behold! The improved….**

**Alucard**

**June 22nd**

**12:10 am **

For a brief second it appeared as if the Woman stood their, not her, and then they seemed to merge into one and she stood their: dripping wet, red hair a tangled mop just reaching past her jaw line, her clothes stuck to her and her ribs visible through the layer of cloth. Her eyes were glassy as she absorbed the blackened blood and she shook violently, possibly from the cold, possibly from the sudden infusion of blood.

"Molly." She blinked away the glassy look to her eye and caught my gaze, she blinked as if to try and place me, as if for a moment she couldn't remember who I was, but then her lips mouth something with a frown. "Alucard? Alucard. Alucard!" The frown disappeared and instead she looked bemused and surprised. "What-wh- how- Alucard!" She stumbles forwards, slipping forwards in her weakened state; I shot forwards, taking her arm and pulled her up onto her feet. "Molly, you're…alive." I turned her face to look at me, searching her features to see new white lines and wounds, I released her arm as she hissed in pain, realising I was grasping her too tight; my hands tingled as blood was absorbed into my body, her blood sending shivers down my spine. I rolled up her sleeve to see numerous wounds had reopened, staining the white cloth a faint lilac.

"Alucard!" She cried again, her tones were still edged with surprise. "Alucard…Where…I don't understand!" Her lip trembled and she slipped down again, I caught her once more, pulling her to me. Her clothes soaked through to mine, and she sobbed audibly, her hand gripping onto my duster, her fingers collecting the material as if I would suddenly evaporate, as if this was all a dream and she was scared of waking and finding herself in a dank hell once more. I rubbed her back, she flinched, and wounds along her back opened up, the white, ragged gown was slowly dyed a faded purple. She sobbed louder. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked, the human in me swelled, concern blossomed and blinded me of my usual ways and hers.

"Pain? No…I can deal with…pain. You're here though…I begged…You're…I mis…There's so much." She hiccoughed, slipping her arms underneath my duster and around my waist, burying her face into my chest as she had before, for the briefest of moments it seemed as if nothing had changed.

"Master! Something strang-" Seras and Anderson's rapid footsteps slowed and Seras looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh, my God…M-…" She didn't finish, she, like me, was too surprised to see her alive. Anderson frowned in confusion. Seras stepped forwards slowly and touched Molly's arm, "Molly," She whispered softly. Molly's face turned to look at Seras, and once again her face seemed at first blank until she remembered. What had they done to her, what must she have been put through?

"Serius…?" She started, frowned and shook her head.

"Seras…" Seras corrected, face crumpling in hurt and worry, "My name's Seras." Molly smiled and nodded.

"I know that, silly!" She laughed, "Strange…I thought…maybe. I don't know what I thought. Do I? No, I don't. Maybe it's something completely different." Molly tittered to herself, her sobs slowing as her body relaxed against me. "I'm so tired, Alucard, take me home, please. I want to be home." I lifted her up, cradling her in my arms like some frail child, not a fully grown powerful demoness.

They'd ruined her….

**June 22****nd**

**12:45 am**

Peter heard from Seras that we'd found her, and he greeted us at the entrance with a bag of his usual medical toys, peering into my arms to look at her. Molly was sound asleep, her face blank of any emotion except the frown of someone who couldn't help but dream of horrific things.

I remained with her as Peter had her laid down on a hospital bed and had examined her, in her unconscious state she had made no fuss at all, obviously, but as soon as she cracked open her eyelids and gazed around the bright room with bleary eyes and realised that Peter was taking a blood sample, she snapped immediately. She snarled like a wild animal, snapping the needle in the process of knocking Peter back against a nearby table. Blood smeared down the corner and the leg, Peter groaned and James quickly checked his colleague over.

"You won't touch me! You won't touch me!" She continued to shriek over and over again, her fangs lengthening into dull grey spikes, her eyes glowing that electric blue and pink, her lips drawn back to accentuate the look of ferociousness.

"Molly, these men wouldn't harm you."

"That's what they said last time! I know, you know! I know! Don't we. Yes we do! You disgust me- you think I'm going to let you! Touch me! Fuck off!" She screamed as James helped his friend up and helped over to the bed next to hers; at one point, they came too close to her bed and she lunged down the bed and sprang up to attack them both. I interjected, wrapping my arms around her body, half throwing her back onto the bed only to resort to manually holding against the mattress as she even fought me. Her eyes glowing heatedly, her body arching and writhing beneath me. Her fangs sunk into my arm, I flinched, ready for the infusion of poisons. But they never came. It felt like nothing more than two metal knives slicing through me.

She recoiled, gasping, my blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, "I'm so sorry…I…I'm sorry!" She whimpered, her eyes dulling, her fangs shrinking back into her gums as she calmed down. "I won't-though. I won't. I won't have them near me! They. Doctors!" She quacked suddenly, flinching from me, "Doctors. Quack! Backstabbing. Evil. Yes they are, aren't they!? Such despicable humans! Humans! Breakable! Yes they are!" The way she shouted- needlessly- it altered suddenly in tone, one word being relatively quiet and the next half screamed, her eyes darted around the room, as they once had, but her mind did not reveal calculations and intelligence.

I can only describe her mind as a mess. Like three different coloured threads of wool left in the same bag, her thoughts were entangled and then tangled again and perhaps then they were severed only to be tangled once more. She made no sense, it is was blatant that she had not manufactured these thoughts to keep people from taking her mind seriously. Her random thoughts of "Such a pretty voice…", "I wonder what noise a hamster makes if you cut off its back legs", "It's Alucard! I'm home!", "Just shut up and leave me alone" and "Liar! Liar!" were anything but falsified, her mannerisms only backed up this claim.

Suddenly she relaxed and caught my gaze. "Hi!" She grinned, "Um…I…don't wish to sound rude- or inappropriate- far from it! But, this is a slightly arousing position so please just…get off me. I'm not in the mood and if you don't I'll." Her eyes suddenly flashed again and she sunk her fangs into my shoulder: I didn't even flinch. Once again she recoiled and apologised profusely before wrapping her legs around my waste, pulling me to her and then kicking me away.

James came back into view, ready to finish off the examination; his face was drawn and pale and he edged around the bed, looking for a way to continue with the procedures but keep out of harm's way. Even as he explained himself she wouldn't listen, she shook her head rapidly, eyes squeezed shut screaming "No! No! La-lalalalalalalaaaaa!"

"Molly," I hissed, forcing her to look at me and shut up, "You trust me, right?" She nodded rapidly, "Then trust that these men will not hurt you." She fell still, relaxing.

"I…" Her casual, normal tone returned, "I'm sorry, Alucard, I…I don't know what happened, I'll- I'll let them continue." I nodded slowly, she copied this motion as I slowly eased off and stood to the side of the bed as James continued his checks.

After several hours of tests- from tox screenings to psychological analysis- I sat down in the chair next to Molly's bed. She'd curled into the foetal position, her eyes had been watching me for over twenty minutes, her eyelids slowly growing heavier, until she had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Integra, James and Peter sat by the test quietly discussing Molly's condition, from their thoughts and what I had overheard Molly was in no fit state at all. Even if she had been mentally stable, she would have been in no fit state to fight alongside us, or even leave the hospital ward for a while.

From what they had gathered, Molly's blood showed that she had, at some point, had several infections and viruses- possibly even diseases- and her organs had been… Well, the only way to say it is "rearranged".

The strange digestive system she had was now much smaller, the small, gall-bladder-like organ to the centre of it had been removed and her heart had replaced it, her arteries and veins had been redirected to her central digestive system- making it impossible for her to eat anything other than blood. She was also severely mentally disturbed and unbalanced, tests clarified that the chemicals within her brain had been altered and toyed with- though the reason was not clear. On top of that, she had also been needlessly tortured. James had also found evidence suggesting rape and miscarriage.

Peter was certain that, though physically she would become stronger once she had grown used to her new "situation", mentally there would be no change. All they could do was monitor and regulate her instability through medication and tests.

She was ruined.

There is no way to describe or measure how enraged I became at this prospect. My familiars lurked in my shadow, mouths foaming as I forced myself to remain deadpan and fought to control the urge of ripping one of the doctors apart. I looked at her face, how drawn it looked. There was no fight in it. Worry lines were deep along her face, and I could even see streaks of white in her hair from where the stress had taken its toll.

I listened to her mind, becoming reacquainted with her body and mind, the increasingly slow heartbeat informed me that she was slowly dipping further into sleep, and her mind seemed to even out into layers rather than present itself as a mess. I dipped into her mind easily, not even needing to fight a barrier- there was none, her mental barriers had, no doubt, been broken long ago- and I skimmed the layers only to find the same sort of thing: "What a lovely voice", "Hurt people. Eat them." "Kill those humans." "I don't want to be here, I want to be home- my real home." "Leave me alone! I don't want you here!" and "Why can't I dream!". There was no substance, no…mystery. Just broken thoughts and insecurities, like a haunted girl. She even whimpered in her sleep at nothing in particular, something that was not characteristic of the Molly _I_ knew.

I left, finding her whining and whimpering too irksome to sleep through and returned to my coffin. I half expected the Woman to roll over and curl up next to me, but there was no sign of her. Perhaps my own mind was disgusted at how I had reacted to Molly's state, at how I now left her while her mind brimmed with sordid memories and emotional anguish. Perhaps the Woman was not a figment of my imagination by the manifestation of a fragment of humanity or conscience, donning the unstable personality of a human who had witnessed hundreds of thousands of disgusting and grizzly deaths, whilst also trying to conjure up common human decency within me. If this was true, the Woman had failed.

For the moment, at least, the monster within me was dominant and all it could do was sneer in disgust at her pitiful existence and finally fall asleep replaying the memory of the evening's escapades.

**June 29****th**

**12:33 am**

The stench of death lingered in my nostrils as we entered the dismal warehouse, the reek of blood and Creatures hung in the air and invaded my senses. Human corpses had littered the barn door and the corpse of a young girl had been impaled on the spikes of a hay basket. Everything was as still as the grave, everything was completely silent…

_Alucard? Oooh, can you hear me?_

_**Yes, Molly, I can hear you- stop laughing, it's so childish. **_

_Soz. I could get used to this!_

_**Please don't. **_

_Fine then! I won't tell you that there are several Creatures in the rafters and one is plotting to land on top of y- _A mutilated figure hurtled down, fangs bared as a sudden snarl ripped through its vocal cords, I aimed several shots at its face, quickly forcing my hand through its abdomen. Molly laughed shrilly, throwing herself up at the beams to face the rest head on; a chorus of shrieking and shrill screeching rang throughout the old barn as I ripped the first Creature to pieces, its inerds and limbs littered the ground, blood pooled and soaked through the old hay and I turned onto the next few as they jumped down from the rafters bleeding and gross.

Molly hopped down next to me, her grey fangs ripped through a Creature's body, the foul blood pooling on the floor and dripping down her chin; she pulled off its arm as it shrieked angling its head to take a bite out of her.

Blood arced in the air as my hands made swift work of two Creatures nearest to me, their eyes bulged as I liberated their innards from their disgusting corpse-like bodies, their skin peeling off them like bark from a tree.

I pulled off a head, contemplating lowering my level, but I thought better of it as a Creature tried in vain to attack me from behind. Its jaws clamped onto my throat briefly only for a shot to sound, its head exploded and it thrashed, falling off me; Molly glared at the creature, looking, for the first time in the two missions of the evening, more like her old self, her eyes glowed briefly, her mouth set in that admirable sneer. She grabbed the thing's leg and set to work on it, ripping open its chest cavity, pulling out its useless organs, devouring it as it continued to thrash weakly until she final let a single drop of her blood hit its flesh. It disintegrated into black mulch around her and she absorbed it easily before returning to my side with a congenial, albeit insanely happy, smile on her lips.

I grabbed the final Creature, snapping its spine; Molly grabbed its legs, "Lets finish it together!" She chortled, already tearing open it's stomach as I pulled off its arms, jamming my hand through its chest, snapping ribs and breastbone before finding the unmoving heart, pulling it out and crushing it in my fist. It fell still, we both let go of it and looked around the empty barn, the hay had been dyed burgundy, the floor was covered in the thick blood of two dozen creatures, the air was heavy with the their reek.

Molly cleared her throat, sighed and then skipped out without another look at the barn or the unfortunate human corpses, I frowned, usually she would have tried to tidy them up. She'd done the same thing with the last location as well, she'd completely ignored the half-eaten corpses of four children; a still living, half-eaten, twitching teenager and the scraps of their parents. She hadn't even glanced at the dog.

"Don't you want to make the bodies more… presentable or something? Give them a burial? Mourn them briefly?" I asked, Molly turned at the sty and gave me a vaguely teenager look.

"Why? I di'n't know them. They've never given me a reason to respect them- living or dead- who cares? Dead is dead. I'm not. So….meh." She shrugged. "Homeward!" She cried, snatching my hand and dragging me in the vague direction of the HQ some hundred miles away.

"How about we take a detour?" I offered, picking her up and setting off without waiting for an answer. The air became unmoving as I pushed through it and stopped outside a small Cornish town, the harbour was baron of any boats, the shops around it were all closed up, windows were boarded up and smashed, the pavements were scorched in places from the old car fires and from where the homeless had stood. I set her down on her feet outside an old café and stood back, waiting for a reaction, any reaction.

Since we had found her, I had noticed she had large memory lapses.

The day after her arrival I had taken her to my chambers to return her old belonging to her: the top hat, the crossbow and the numerous jars of bolts, a small suitcase of her old clothes and her necklace. "Why have you brought me to your room, you saucy minx?" She had giggled. I paused as she looked around the room and frowned down at the assortment of belongings on the table and turned in the opposite direction to peruse the nearby bookcase and touch my coffin.

"Oooh! Dracula! That's a good book, right? Wouldn't mind reading that…"

"You already have," I had answered as she pulled it from the bookcase and flicked through the pages casually, she paused and frowned.

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have. It is one of your favourite books- except for the 'sexual discrimination' and 'namby-pamby, melodramatic' behaviour of Mina." I answered, "Don't you remember?" Molly had given a short laugh, a small uncharacteristic snort.

"Nah, you're pulling my leg. I'd remember reading something…wouldn't I?"

"Obviously not." She had frowned and shoved the book back into the bookcase carelessly, my frown deepened as she ran her hand along the top of my coffin, and span her around to face the desk in an attempt to stop her giving me cause to hurt her. She scoffed, picking up the top-hat, "Doesn't seem your kind of thing, really," She popped it on top of her head, " 'Air, hellair', spit-spot and all that nosh." She mocked with a playful smile.

"It's yours." Once again she had frowned.

"I wouldn't wear an 'at like this, it's too…I don't know. No, you're pulling my leg again."

"I bought it for you after your others were squashed or deemed unworthy for wear in some other way." I plucked it from the top of her head and dusted it carefully, "You seemed to like it just as much as your other ones." Molly had continued to frown.

"Seriously, I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to make me thing I acted like this to condition me or something. Thanks for insulting my intelligence, Al." I had flinched, she had been calling me that since she had woken up.

I sighed to myself as she skipped around the edge of the harbour and finally span back around, "I don't get it, why're we here?" My heart sank, she hardly remembered anything, except our names, what had happened, though she could not elaborate on the events leading up to her capture and that she and her mother had had a hotel wherein the sheltered vampires and freaks alike, monitoring them. She could remember bits and pieces from before that, but mostly it was all very basic, sketchy stuff that you could list in under ten minutes, it was a great shame indeed. I would have liked to talk to her as I had done before, but, with her mind in such a state and her memories lacking so much that she couldn't remember that: her favourite colours included blue and scarlet, she adored children, hated freaks, hated sexists, was scared of most sexual acts or at least uninterested with them and that she was a sexist herself, it was highly likely that I would end up winding her up and somehow upsetting her.

There didn't seem to be any point in even taking her to Barnibus' crypt or the old hotel, it was too likely that she had forgotten about them too. It seemed as if something had simply plucked the memories from her and left her with mere glimpses of memories, she didn't know herself or anyone else around her, it appeared as if we would have to start all over again.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooh, dear. It is a sad, sad day for Alucard. But how will he fix this? He hates what he once yearned for, is almost repulsed by it, how will he cope with this weakness?!?! Will he try fattening her up with his blood? Feeding her a hamster? Turning her into a fairy princess? Will he bring in the fantabulous Gok Wan to help her realise "it's all about the confidence"! (Tehe, only UK-dwelling reviewers/readers will understand that, me thinks :P) **

**Anywaaaaay!!!!! **

**Kitty:** I did research Blackpool! :P But not just wiki! Google, google maps and…various other sites! I wanted to make it as authentic as possible, 'cause I didn't want you to hate me… *blush* FURTHERMORE!!! :O:O (there's more?!) I always like to get everything spot-on for my reviewers. I liked your new style of reviewing :O Do it again!!!!! Twas new and special! And I LOVE when people ramble! Tis so much more fun that way!!!! Especially cos I do it too XD *blush* We can be *doom voice* THE ALMIGHTY RAMBLERS!!!! June 15th- your bday? Cancer could, effectively, put a downer on your whole WEEK! XD (Should we really be joking about cancer? I'm not sure…is it PC? Pfft to PC. Cancer IS bad though….) [See, I'm rambling in this! AND even more embarrassingly- EVERYONE will see it O.o and know that im a freak :P] Seriously? In July? I have to say that chavs get both more cheeky and more stupid everyday :P BOO CHAVS! Yes, definitely, Alucard ALWAYS wins! I was having this debate with myself as to whether alien or Alucard would win. I want to write a fic but I don't think I can cos of my….overstretched imagination as it is (8 different projects at once *pheeew*) Tehe, feel lucky, it was going to be 7! XD You would have been shot by now XD. On a side note, doesn't it sound like the whole population has been given a lethal ASBO? :P The greens and Smiths would be so pissed- ASBO is the only qualification they can get! (Sorry, nasty people down my road grrr). Hitler of Forde-Meadows….hmmm…well….F-M the PM hasn't started gassing people yet….so….maybe F-M. You went a little crazy in your review! ME LOVES! Hey, Little Boots is cool…(though I may the most fair-weather fan EVER, but heyho:P) If you'd moved to Royston Vasey you would have been screwed sooo bad! "Are you local?" "Um….no" "Tubbs, get the crossbow" XD

Cookie is given for your awesome review as well as the requested mackerel (WHY?!?! MACK IS WACK! Me likes Tuuuuuna-fish)

**-------------------------------------------------Hey, who's worse: Forde-Meadows or Hitler?---------------------------- **

**Lily (AKA Lil-blood-sucker):** I think that answers your question! Thank you for the review! Cookie!

**BleedmetoINSANITY:** Can I just say how awesome your penname is? When ever I read it, this gruff, growling voice shouts the insanity bit. It never stops to please XD And thank you for cat advice! We'll have to buy some fat gloves or tranquilisers…. We had her groomed professionally and she turned into a feral cat! God she can turn evil, she's like split-personality-cat…with demon eyes O.o LOVE HER! HUG! I'm sorry about your lack of cat, I would say you could have mine but…she scares most people :P She's only a recent member in our family, she was once a stray, and only has her front teeth! XD But cos of her lack of teeth it is also harder to sneak her food…. XD I hope this chapter answered your question: heh, almost wrote, hope this answer questioned your chapter, I actually typed it…tehehehehe. Kool-aid!…Never tried it. Sounds "kool" though, why aid? Aid means help…Kool-help….chill-help fresh-help… (slaps self, schtum!) Did I already reply to your review, btw? I'm slightly confused. I agree though, the first part of the chapter was a tad boring, but, as I think I've already said, I'm obsessed with making the context of the story as brilliantly painted as possibly. I was going to do POV from civilians, but decided that was a shit idea. (That and you'd all discover that I can only write as Alucard now *T_T*) HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA I LAUGH AT YOU PAIN FROM SPIDER FEAR!!!! I was stung by a wasp today- woooo (apparently my numerous hair products all lure wasps- smells like apricots) I once saw a bit of the first Riddick movie, I was in a biiiig room with wooden floors and white walls and old French doors and there was a TV on the kitchen counter…I have no idea where I was though O.O HUG AND A COOKIE FOR REVIEW!!!

**Berryhat:** Also an awesome penname :P Makes me wanna stick fruit to a hair band XD *blush blush UBER blush* Why thank you, I do try ;) YEAH! We were trying to do worm medicine too! We have to give her three once a week for three weeks running- not fun. And forcing down throat is bad cos it's hard to 1) catch her 2) not get attacked by her 3) actually hold her without thinking you've broken something. She's veer small and you can feel all her little bones and stuff (Yes, we feed her, but she just gets fluffier and doesn't put on weight- we have a picture of her sitting on the stairs and she looks like an oversized mouse, I think that's pretty good camouflage!) I updated. Do I get a cookie too? Well…you do!

**COOKIEs ALL ROUND!!!**

**XXXXX**


	29. Meds: July 13th

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter fifteen: Meds**

**Alucard**

**July 13****th**

**7:00 pm**

**A/N: Just a shout out to more reviewers:**

**Glance: Well, well, guess who came CRAAAWLING back, biatch, reviewing all the chapters you missed! :P Finally got around to reviewing did you? Mhmm, well, you are forgiven because I love you too much. However, Alucard and Molly are very angry and I can't save you from them. *Steps out of way of bullets*. I updated- are you happy?! ARE YOU HAPPY!!?!! Here, have your damned cookie, eat it- you know you want to *narrowed eyes* **

**Thank you *blush* my gore-scenes are always pretty good, if I don't say so myself. What do you mean you found errors?! Gimme that cookie! **

**Bunny: Thank you, darling. You have also been naughty and unreviewing, but I know that you didn't mean to, and you sent me nice PMs instead so it's fine. :P YOU ARE EXCUSED! MUAHAHAH FOR NOW! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!!!! (Or the British:P) HUGS !! COOKIE!!!**

**Ok, ok, you've all made me VERY happy, everyone gets a bag of cookies each EXCEPT GLANCE! **

**LOVE YOU ALL (except glance)**

**ENJOY THE SHOW! This chapter is rated for….disturbing images.**

I put down the book, I had been stupid to assume that reading would be enough to entertain me; however, Molly seemed to be thoroughly entertained by it. She laughed into her copy of 'Dracula', "This is ridiculous," she exclaimed after a moment.

"Whtat is?"

"This guy ain't scary at all!" I narrowed my eyes at her as she looked up with that annoying congenial smile of hers. "I mean, where's the mass murder, the rape and plundering? Where's the menace and power that monster exhude towadays? If anything he's a bit boring."

"Perhaps monsters have to do more to scre people today than then?" I offered defensively as Molly ignorantly insulted me.

"Whatever. The real Count Dracula would have finished off those lowlife humans easy-peasy, in the bat of an eyelide they would 'ave been lain to waste. You and I both know that, right?"

"I don't think we do," I answered, I stood up, tiring of her ignorance and geniality.

"Hey, what's wrong, have I said something?" She asks, her tone edged with that pathetic whining. I gritted my teeth and turned on the television. "No, not at all, Blue."

"You sound weird, you're angry at me."

"Shut up." I snapped, glaring at her; her smile disappeared, her eyes shone as tears brimmed her eyes, her lip distended in a pout, trembling like a child's. Oh, God, she's going to cry, I thought in disgust. "Oh, stop your snivelling, woman!" I snapped.

"Why are you being so cruel, Alucard? You never used to be like this-"

"How would you know? You can't remember hardly anything!" I growled, feeling my teeth lengthening into angered needles. I turned from her just as she began to make pathetic snivelling noises, she dropped the book and I heard her approach, resting her hand on my arm as I turned the channel over to BBC1. "I'm sorry, Alucard, I can't help it y'know. It's not my fault…" She continued to make those keening, whining excuses, sniffing and occasionally hiccoughing in a bid to smother her sobs.

"No, it's not your fault that you're far more incompetent than ever and that your character has altered to that of a spoilt child." Seras appeared in the doorway just as I finished with a look of shock plastered on her face. Molly sobbed and fled from the room, hre hurried footsteps echoing down the hall.

"Master, why did you do that….? She can't help being-"

"What? An incompetent, snivelling, pathetic, whining child?!" I snarled, glaring at Seras as she put on a motherly, concerned face and turned to chase Molly.

"Molly, come back! He didn't mean it!" I gritted my teeth and threw myself down into the sofa, crossing my ankle over my knee, glaring at the screen disinterestedly as my angered waxed and waned at the thought of such a powerful woman turning into a pathetic child. She wasn' anything like she had been; she still had her moment of sheer demonic malice, but other than that…

She wandered around the Catacombs wearing a low-cut top and a short skirt- by choice- and shook her hair flirtatiously at everything within a hundred metre radius with a penis. Everything about her was wrong. Her mind was an open book, screaming out twisted thoughts of sexual pervasion and needs and yearning for death and destruction, whilst also mentally singing songs! The pills they had put her on subdued her slightly so that she wasn't changing between opinions and thoughts and ideas like a schizophrenic, but did not put her back to the way she was, it was almost as if she had never been the other Molly. She smelt like her, stood underneath my nose flaunting her body and swirling her scent around me, winking in my direction and telling dirty, sexist jokes (sexist for women not men) fooling my senses into a contentedness at having her back, whilst immediately vexing me as soon as I heard her or saw her do something out of character.

The television flickered, "We interrupt the program to give you a live feed from the Kingdom's Guard" came a voice, the image turning from the BBC One's ident to the inside of an expansive prison. People were congregated in the middle, all packed in together like sardines in a can. A man appeared in front of the camera whom I recognised as General MacDonald of the Kingdom's Guard, he gave a thin smile, his hair slicked back to reveal his pockmarked, unpleasant looking face. "Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, we apologise for interrupting your usual viewing, but this is an _incredibly _important issue. As of last week, the numbers within the conventional Prison system has risen from the already all-time high of 84,678 to 139,895 and the unconventional prison system- used for illegal immigrants, vagabonds and various others- is set at 495,867. I'm sure you can all comprehend how ridiculously high this number is and we, of the Kingdom's Guard see this rising crime rate as an indication of the laws being too lax. It appears that people break the law simply so they can have a nice cell and some food to eat!" He stepped aside to show the women and men jammed into the prison, "As you can see, there are simply too many people. And, well, as of this moment, the justice system is being changed drastically." He grinned, "The death sentence has been reinforced once more- to help England as a nation, I'm sure you realise. And, as a discouragement to the rest of the population, it is my solemn duty to show you the first executions- live!"

General MacDonald stepped out of the frame and the camera turned to the crowds. I shifted in my seat sitting forwards, what was happening?

"The state cannot afford the usual medical supplies for the swift lethal injection, nor can we afford the gas, but, we have found a new way-" Black figures dropped down from the ceiling and screams drowned out the last of what the General was saying. I watched, my eyes narrowing as the camera zoomed in on a handful of children being torn apart and eaten alive by a mixture of the creatures and Vampires.

The vampires wore the usual KG uniform, their eyes glowed blood-red as they feasted upon the women and men. In the corner of the screen a subtitle informed me that the unfortunate prison was HM Brookehurst, but then the camera changed, showing the same sort of scene but at HM Holloway, HM Oakdene, HM Ogham, HM…..

It seemed that every prison within England was being destroyed. Blood spattered the walls as the humans endeavoured to even climb up the walls to escape the grasp of the Creatures. The camera zoomed in on one of these dishevelled looking fiendish Creatures, paying special attention to the tag around its neck. So the government had found a new way of enforcing law with the Creatures themselves. If I hadn't been slightly euphoric at this idea I might have felt sick.

The camera kept on rolling, occasionally changing views to various other prisons until there were no living humans left. The camera panned around the room after an hour and a half- having even filmed the Creatures eating the last of the crushed remains- to show the floor washed blood-red, the walls spattered, blood handprints left where victims had tried to escape. Where the vampires and freaks had bitten humans, more vampires and ghouls pulled themselves to their feet and groaned as guards came out of the cells and herded the monsters out. The General appeared in the frame again, his smile still plastered on his face as he pressed a button on a remote, the camera zoomed in on the Creatures as they immediately fell into crouched positions and huddled together in the centre of the blood-smeared room.

"That is all, we hope you enjoy your usual programming." The BBC One ident appeared on screen. "And now back to your usual programming," Came the slightly subdued voice of the introducer.

Seras skidded into the doorway, "Master! Did you see-"

"I did." I answered.

"They can't do that! That's not justice!"

"It's strangely Nazi-like, isn't it?" I added with a smirk. Seras's face paled. "Seems the Millennium have been planning this far longer than we first thought- they've worked their way into our government and now seek to destroy England from inside. It's a good scheme, isn't it?"

"How can we stop it?" I shrugged.

"That's for Integra to decide." I stood up and turned off the television, my chest fluttered at the prospect of killing government officials as well as monsters. The Millennium truly were tenacious! I would applaud them if their winning didn't mean I was losing…

"How's Molly?" I asked conversationally as if the broadcast had never happened.

"She in her room- she's refusing to take her medication." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what she'll do if she doesn't take it."

"Hopefully she'll decide to take her life into her own hands- drown herself maybe." I mused aloud.

"Master! That's, that's awful!"

"It's well-needed. Put herself out of her misery, maybe I could even help her." I chuckled at further winding up Seras and stepped out of the room and returned to my room, pausing at the table to look at the collection of her old possessions which she still did not believe were hers. I picked up the sword, pulling it from its sheath to marvel at the intricate engraving down the centre in that strange language, and the shine of the blade that still didn't seem to dull. I returned it to its scabbard and decided to have a small nap- not something I usually did, but with entertainment being nil and no missions to go on, I had little else to do but sleep and enter the oblivion of a vampire's sleep.

******

My silent oblivion was interrupted some hours later by a faint knock on my door, I listened as the door opened and Molly stepped towards my coffin. Her mind was silent, there were no thoughts at all, just static- as if she had trained her mind to lock out others. "Alucard?" She asked into the room uncertainly, I heard her pause at the table, the sword clanked against the wood and she moved back over to my coffin, kneeling beside it like she had at the Ritz. "Alucard?" I sighed, frowning in agitation as her fingers ran over the inscription on the lid. "I know you're angry, I'm sorry." I slammed the lid open and glared at her, immediately the anger drained from me as I saw her face; her mouth was set as it should have been, turned down at the corners and she had pulled a robe on over her nightclothes.

"What do you want, Molly?" I asked exasperatedly.

"I do not know. I just….I cannot sleep for fear that monsters will ravage me whilst I am so attractively somnolent." She gave a shrug and a small twitch of her lip to show a smile. She slipped onto her knees and regarded me with sad eyes.

"Have you taken your medication, Molly?" I asked with a sigh, she shook her head.

"It is not right for me, it makes me…it makes things less clear."

"Less clear?" I smirked, "They make you happy-"

"No, they make me act like an imbecile, or at least highlight some of my less… usual qualities- I do not know."

"Why did you come in here, Molly? Truthfully." She gave a smile.

"Can you not tell from my mind?"

"I can't, it's just static." She gave a smile that seemed to both be melancholic and a flinch, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Oh, God…" She breathed.

"Are you in pain?" She scoffed.

"Pain is arbitrary, easily overcome given enough practise and willpower- depending on the amount, though…" My frown deepened, she didn't seem at all herself, or at least her new self. "I do not know why I came in here…I…need you. I spent so long calling out to you, pining for you, begging for you to…save me…like some fairytale knight in shining armour and now that I am here and you are….I don't know anymore. She makes everything so hard." I remember mentally asking "Who's 'She'?" but thought better of asking her anything whilst she was in this undecipherable state. Though, I admit, she was so much more appealing when she was like this than when she was this flirting, whining mess.

"You do not treat me like you used to, why not?" She asked, her head inclined to the side as I shrugged.

"Maybe because you've been acting like a spoilt, whining, irritating child recently, or maybe it's just that I've grown used to not having you around and couldn't care less." A small lie, I loved that she was back, but both hated her for her change and myself for still enjoying her presence even slightly- hence my constant irritation.

Her eyes widened and she blinked, now hurt, and I cringed for the impending sobbing and whining, but it didn't come; she sniffed and nodded. "Fair. I have been gone a while. And..vampires don't have the usual…human… emotions, but I had hoped you'd feel something?" I smirked.

"You severely underestimate my capability as a monstrous creature of the night. Human emotions? Remorse? Sadness? Grief at thinking you were dead? Anger when I found out you were a prisoner? No."

"You are lying though. I saw the way you reacted when you saw her- me." She quickly corrected herself, "You looked so… I could see all those human emotions you despise in those cold, red, animalistic eyes of yours. You even held her like you used to hold me. You changed when you saw what had happened to her….when you saw the extent of the damage- though you showed more of those emotions when you found out to what extent my body had been….used and tortured. And the way you acted when we went on our first mission since you found me- it was like the old days. You are lying." She said it all very coolly, occasionally pausing for thought and words, shuffling closer to me until her knees were pressed against my coffin.

"No, why would I lie about emotions-"

"Because you are a monster, a foul creature of the night, the dreaded No Life King, and you would hate for your enemies to find out about your newfound humanity. Why lie to me, Alucard? We know everything about each other. We have… I was…. We were close."

"Were- past tense." I interjected as she continued to gaze into my eyes with such coolness it began to agitate me. But, at my words she bit her lip and slipped onto the ground, her legs coiling around her as she continued to look at me. Cautiously she touched her hand to my chest, resting her hand over my cold, unbeating heart, "I do not see it as past tense, Red." She looked down at her hand, her fingers splayed out, I pushed her hand away. I could see no reason why I should listen to this when it was possible that at any moment she would change again. And what right did she have to talk about the past when she couldn't even remember it?

"I…Do you know what kept me sane when they found new and ingeniously cruel ways to restrain me? You. Because, Because I knew that if I gave in I could never face you again, because I know how you loathe weakness." She moved up onto her knees again and leant towards me, her gaze trapped in mine as she continued: "I knew that if I succumbed to their demands, if I allowed them to get to me, to turn me into one of their own, I would never be able to fight at your side again- because fighting with you is the most exhilarating thing I could ever do. I admire you, your unchanging strength, your ability to make even the strongest beings of the night tremble like school-girls. I love the way you can be so cruel and ruthless, how single-minded and determined you are. I love…" She stopped suddenly, biting her lip as is to catch herself from something heinous.

"You have saved me numerous times, Alucard; when you first found me I was turning into an untamed creature willing to destroy all humanity, and then again you saved me by giving me your blood, saving me from a humiliatingly child-like form, you liberated me, stood at my side as I turned into a creature worthy of fighting with you. You even offered to save me once more before I was…" She shrugged. "It's in the past now though-"

"Perhaps you should take your medication, Molly, you don't seem to be thinking straight." I stepped out of my coffin and headed towards the door to fetch her drugs, she caught my arm and stepped in front of me, "This is the most sane I have been in a while, Alucard. Do not take this from me, please," I stopped, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

"You're not well, Molly, they toyed with your mind and made you unstable, you need your medicine." She shook her head rapidly, almost aggressively and slipped her arms around my waist, resting her head against my chest. I sighed, "Don't think this will let you off taking your medicine,"

"You forgot me." She whispered, I bristled, a sense of familiarity manifesting at hearing that phrase. "That hurt the most, Alucard. It is stupid feeling this way for you, I know, but I cannot help it, after all, I am just a weak-minded woman," She chuckled softly, tightening her grip around my waist. "And you've only ever loved one woman and you her held in such high regard you risked death for her, you wouldn't risk so much for me."

"How do you remember that? You couldn't even remember that your favourite book was Dracula." She chortled.

"I just know, I told you, it is the medicine that makes everything once clear blurry. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"It is soothing and I would not mind reliving that night we had before I was taken…I enjoyed that day-" Her voice cracked and she let out a shaky breath. " I was going to tell you then as well, I was going up to get a drink to settle my nerves and he accosted me on the way to the kitchen. I was feeling genial and so I acquiesced his offer of a late lunch and I never got to tell you. But I suppose there's no point in telling you now. It is over."

"What's over?" I asked.

"The…Dear God, you will not even believe what I am about to say, it seems so unlikely, after all…"

"Molly?"

"I was… I was pregnant." I frowned, bristling.

"They impregnated you?" I asked, anger seeping into my veins at the thought of them violating her to impregnate her for some kind of experiment. She laughed suddenly.

"No," She chuckled, "You did." Her laughing stopped suddenly and she started to bite her lip as she always did, "When you gave me your blood, my body recognised it as the most potent and powerful and it…helped me develop from a child- as you well know- and…I became pregnant. Boys. Our sons." I laughed uncertainly, surely this wasn't possible.

"Now, I think you definitely need medicine-"

"Do not do that!" She suddenly shrieked, pushing me away from her, her eyes glowing electric blue and red, her fangs lengthening, "Don't! Do not tell me I am crazy and I dreamed them up! I was pregnant, Alucard! I -!" She began to sob, "Talk to Izzy or Midori! They were there when I tried to escape and lost them both!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, her heartbeat sped up as she became more distressed and the static stopped and I was able to slip into her mind, as she intended, to see the images replay in her minds eye.

The doctors had done everything to make her miscarry, but she'd held onto them, defended them until she was so exhausted she could hardly move. And then one night they stopped kicking, at some point she endeavoured to escape but her waters broke and she lost them as well as her chance for freedom. I could feel her emotional pain at losing them. I could even see them as the two small, underdeveloped forms were taken away, both of them blue and cold with death.

I'd never thought of being a father, it was impossible for me to procreate and the idea of children had only ever briefly occurred to me before I would remembered that fact. I'd thought whether I would make a good father, and always thought it would be best if I didn't raise children anyway- I wasn't exactly the best role model after all. And now Molly stood before telling me it was possible for me to be a parent, with her at least, and I couldn't help but feel a shot of exhilaration rush through me, only to be immediately dampened at the images of my dead offspring. "You're angry. At me?" Molly asked uncertainly, craning her neck to look up into my face and catch my eyes. I shook my head, momentarily struck dumb by surprise and anger.

"When did you know?" I asked.

"Um…well, I had an inkling when I started to get morning sickness- you thought I was throwing up because of nightmares- and then I went to a local demon to have it confirmed. She told me they would live long and fruitful lives- I guess she got that bit wrong at least." Molly laughed bitterly. She had been pregnant that long before she was taken from us? And she was going to tell me… What if she had been able to tell me before? Would I react to it then as I did now, or would I have reacted entirely differently- would she have ever been kidnapped? It was pointless to go through the human charade of creating 'what if's, and yet I still continued to make them.

Molly began to cry again, but this time I was not agitated by it, I could understand her loss to an extent, as I felt that same sense of disappointment and sadness. I could have been a father…

She leant forwards and I pulled her into an embrace, resting my hand on the back of her head as she continued to sob into my chest. "If only I had been stronger…" She breathed between sobs.

"It wasn't your fault, Molly," I heard myself answer mechanically, shushing her like a caring lover would have. After a few more minutes she started to quieten down.

"I don't suppose we would have made exceptionally ideal parents anyway," Molly laughed, "They probably would have grown as twisted and cruel as us- maybe even more so." I gave a wry smile.

"Or perhaps they would have mellowed us…turned us in doting parents and grown up into complete brats." Molly hummed an agreement.

"It is better this way, definitely." She nodded, stepping away from me and smiling up at me melancholically. I leant in, resting my hand at her cheek as I kissed her softly, her arms encircled my neck as our kiss deepened, her tongue timid against mine; a tear dripped down her cheek wetting my thumb as we continued to kiss, her body pushing against mine.

It felt like it had before, time turned back and we stood by my coffin rewriting history: she would stay with me instead of leaving for a drink; the kiss deepened again and she would tell me she was pregnant, her fingers tangled into my hair and she would never have left.

We pulled back, our lips just brushing as she caught her breath, "Can I stay with you?" She asked again, I smiled.

"Did you need to ask?" She caught my lips in a fleeting kiss and we moved back towards the coffin.

I laid down next to her and she immediately brought her arm over my chest and her leg over my thighs, her head resting on my shoulder as I trailed circles on her shoulder with my thumb. She sighed contentedly, "It's so nice to be home," She whispered into the darkness, brushing her lips against my neck before closing her eyes and welcoming sleep. I joined her, both of us finding the empty space of oblivion, and we created our own little world there, together, undisturbed.

**A/N: I have to say, that might have been one of the most moving chapters of the second volume, at least it was for me…. How was it for you? (Why does that sound like an insecure person after sex? *sigh) Well, fan fiction is being a biatch, yesterday I couldn't even log on, today it got my hopes up until I tried to upload the previous chapter where it told me to go eat bird crap ¬_¬_ Tu T'emmerdes!!!!!!_ ¬_¬**

**Is everyone going to reply: "SHE WAS PREGNANT?!?!" Now? T'would be cool if you all did… However, she did lose them… (tehe)….I'm shit at this not telling anyone about plotline thing…I mean…I just throw too many hints! Seriously, look back a couple A/Ns and you see almost tell you all that somehow the new government is going to look even worse than the Nazis…. gaaaah! **

**I bet you're all going to be like "I don't understand, one minute she's really annoying and the next she's like her old self only a bit more melancholic!" well…meh….you'll see…. **

**Ok…I'm done…otherwise I'll tell you all how this is going to end. **

**Beth out! **


	30. An Unfortunate Truth: August 1st

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Sixteen: An unfortunate truth**

**Alucard**

**August 1st**

**6:00pm **

**A/N: O. M. G. I love this chapter. And I think you all will. RATED TO THE EXTREME! VIOLENCE! MUCH VIOLENCE! TWISTEDNESS!! ….general obscenity, really. Enjoy!**

**Just a quick question… in earlier chapters prior to molly's abduction, did no-one pick up on "weight gain", "eating-for-two/three", "throwing up in the morning", "certain smells triggering vomit", "complete intolerance to cigarettes"…at all? Huh….See, cos I was worried I made it too obvious. **

**Being a fanfictioner is too good…tonight is a good night for me, how about everyone else? Are you all comfortable and ready for this. Which may or may not be rated….for possible impossible…things…. **

**In the almighty words of Mr Heckles "I could have a cat". But substitute 'cat' with 'twist which will make everyone dance around merrily, pause and realise….' there will be anger and I have no doubt there will be angry flames of doom in my inbox. Is it warped that I really can't wait for them? :P Man, I've been looking forward to getting this chapter out, I've written TWELVE different versions of it. This is the latest and my favourite so far :P**

**Damn, ipod is on shuffle…evil ipod settings! **

**----**

I opened my eyes and looked down to my chest where Molly had acquainted herself for the past few weeks. I rested my hand upon the top of her head, running my gloved fingers through her red hair, which had now grown to her shoulders and had even regained its old shine. Save from her uncharacteristic position of sleeping: curled up close to me, her fingers occasionally tensing on my bare chest as if to subconsciously make sure I still existed, she seemed to be herself whilst she slept.

However, upon her waking, as soon as she spoke, moved, even blinked, I became almost loathful of her very existence, though there was no almost about it…

Her voice had taken on the tone of a cockney, the way she moved, wrote, everything, was so uncharacteristic of her, she would dance like a whore with Peter for "a laugh". I preferred her now, when she was asleep, far more: there was no unnecessary profanity, adolescent mannerisms or irritating questions or abrupt statements in conversation that really had no place with the subject.

But I would notice, every now and then, amongst the forgotten memories, she would suddenly come out with something more like herself. Her eyes would become more round and mournful, her expression far more placid, or her arms would cross over herself, briefly, almost selfconsciously, and she would utter something or do something…

"Those fuckin' kids outside that fuckin' school, always pissin' about and makin' trouble for 'emselves and us, puttin' 'emselves in danger, doin' wicked things -!" She would start in her harsh tones, smoking a cigarette as we would wander through the streets.

"_You_ don't exactly make life easy for _your_self, Molly, nor can you take the _moral_ high ground. You've done things that would have these children in a psychiatric ward," I would chuckle and suddenly, when she would next speak, her voice would be more quiet, soft even.

"I know… I have done and witnessed some heinous things and have yet to witness and partake in far worse…"

But these brief moments of quiet in comparison to her usual hyperactivity had become, since the first outburst, fewer and less noticeable.

Molly whimpered in her sleep as reveries of broken memories wended there way through the layers of a disorientated mind and left echoes within mine; brief flashes of medical instruments, men's faces, various cells and a pair of green eyes were all I could gleam from her mind, and I doubted I would ever be able to find out what she had really gone through whilst in captivity. But that didn't stop me trying.

**August 2nd**

**8:45pm**

Molly sat across from me in an armchair, watching me intently as I continued to read, she had sat there for more than an hour wishing to speak with me, but also knew that I became severely agitated if she didn't get right to the point. For some reason she either could not figure out how to word it, or was simply ensnared in her own maze-like mind.

Finally, tiring of her intent gaze, I closed the book and inclined my head in wait for her question. "Yes, Molly?" I prompted after a few more minutes of her wide eyes watching me supposedly vacantly.

"I…" She stopped and shifted in her seat, the clock on the old coffee table ticked noisily as she adjusted her seating position and cleared her throat. "We've known…each other for a while…." She stopped again, shifting tirelessly, angling her body away from me, bringing her knees up to her chest, and hugging her knees.

"And?"

"No reason…It doesn't matter, anyway," She whispered under her breath, suddenly finding a single fleck of lint on her knee rather interestingly as her cheeks glowed a bright red.

"As invigorating as this conversation is, I think I'll return to my book in my chambers." She opened her mouth to say something a slightly strangled noise issuing instead of intelligible words as I walked passed her and down the hallway towards my room. Once inside I began to read again, eyes darting over the words, mildly amused by it as I flicked over each page, hungry for the end.

Perhaps an hour or so later, Molly knocked on the door and stepped inside, "I thought y' might like some comp'ny," She whispered breathily, wrapping a robe around herself tightly as I made no move to say anything or invite her in. She wandered in, brushing her fingers over the items on the table beside me.

I watched her out of the corner of my eye as I continued to read, she pushed her hair away from her face, revealing her neck; immediately my attention was drawn to the slight twitch of her pulse, I felt my mouth water at the idea of getting my jaws on her throat. I put the book down as the shoulder of the robe fell down to reveal more bare flesh.

"I wonder why there's nothing to do," She whispered under her breath, sure to pronounce each word properly in case she irked me, but that faint cockney twist to her voice still present.

"Because there's too much to do," I answered, standing up, my eyes fixed on her throat, she turned to look at me, her smile just visible as I continued to watch the twitch and hear her heartbeat become faster. "Al?" I flinched.

"It's Alucard! You stupid woman!" She flinched from me as my voice became a supposedly uncharacteristic growl, my teeth probably more noticeably sharp, eyes lighting up with rage. She whimpered and pushed herself against the table, "Sorry, I didn't mean no offence by it," She all but stuttered. My fists bunched up at my side as I reined in the notion to drain her body of her blood then and there and dump her carcass somewhere down Saint George's Street; immediately my mind concocted an alibi, knowing full-well that Integra, being weaker and her mind already occupied, would not pick up on the under-handedness or the lies. I cursed myself for even thinking of going against my master, only making me more angry at Molly for making me think such things.

"I don't even know why you came back!" I roared, "You pathetic, worthless creature! You're damaged goods and don't deserve the sanctuary you get here!" I continued, my voice getting louder, I could hear it echoing down the hall and could feel the panic in the Infirmary where Seras believed that I was killing Molly.

Molly's face took on a look of hurt, my blood boiled further and I lashed out, gripping onto her throat, lifting her off her feet and snarling into her face. "Weak! Useless! Whore!" Molly's face immediately turned livid with rage, her fist lashed out, catching the side of my face as her knee came up and got me squarely between the legs. I suppressed the urge to double over, and channelled the pain into anger.

As Molly slipped from my grasp and span around to throw another kick into me I caught her leg and pushed her back and onto the table, she cried out as the items pushed up against her sensitive back. Her lithe thigh rippled with strength in my hand as she fought to regain the upper-hand in our fight with punches and kicks and various other manoeuvres.

With all her attacks useless against me, I laughed at her, "Is that all you've got, Blue? You truly are a weak and pathetic thing!" She snarled, spitting profanities at me angrily as I held her there like I would grasp an insect in my fist to finally squash it. Her eyes glowed bright red, her fangs flashed as she sunk them into my arm and pulled, brought her knee up between my legs and head-butted me only to throw several punches to my face. I stepped back, my grin spreading, "Better, fight like it means a damn before I kill you."

"Try an' kill me, I'll kill ya right back, motherfucker!" She yelled in that disgusting brogue, her robe fell about her shoulders, showing off the tiny nightdress beneath and her scared flesh. I licked my lips and refrained from holding back as she did the same.

She moved much faster than I had seen her hitherto, but not fast enough, I kept up with her easily as we threw punches at each other, caught each other's limbs in our jaws, shouted insults and kicked and thrashed. The room seemed to heat up, our bodies colliding with each blow like animals; Molly panted in rage and frustration, screeching for dominance in the fight as I kept the upper hand. I was able to manipulate her so easily, to have her on her back on the floor and then let her believe I was becoming sloppy with cockiness so she would get back up and continue fighting. She fell to her knees before me, seemingly shrinking before me in her inferiority. Her skin became clammy with perspiration as we continued to beat each other, breaking bones and yet never breaking skin.

Outside of the chamber, Seras and the humans worried, pondered whether to risk their lives in this fight, only to give up: reasoning that I was immortal and Molly was a demon. And after all, wasn't it a monster's right of passage to bully and fight its peers?

I backed her up against the wall and finally caught hold of both of wrists and held her there, pinning her easily as she continued to writhe and jerk, screeching and glaring at me vehemently. I leant in running my tongue along her neck, tasting her skin, feeling the deep resonating thump of her quickened pulse on my tongue and in my ears. She moaned, her hips arched. I paused at the slope of her neck, I felt her need within her muddled mind and in her body as it tensed and arched, as her heart fluttered and her blood took on that fantastic aroma, tinged with adrenaline. I flinched, her body was so human-like in comparison to what it had been. And yet…

I tasted her flesh again, scraping my fangs teasingly down her neck, nibbling softly, she whimpered softly, her fists balling up tighter and tighter as she began to tremble. Yes, I realised, there was still a fascination, mild as it was. Her body still kept me captivated, to an extent, how her heart was so quiet and easily jittered, how her body could stand hours of extensive strain and yet not give in and collapse. I pushed my body against hers, "Pathetic," I whispered into her ear, nibbling her earlobe. She responded immediately, whimpering again, her hips arching, legs moving to wrap around my waist. My grin broadened as I realised she even seemed to enjoy being insulted, how warped she was, the perfect little monstrous creature, easily agitated, easily tamed, easily used, easily disposed of.

"Please," She whispered, letting her head drop back to show off more of her long, alabaster neck and the delicious blood beneath. And simply with that, I decided to deny her a pleasure. I shifted my grip on her wrists, taking both into one of my hands and held them over her head, her eyes watched me intently as I pulled the cord on her robe and pushed the clothe over her shoulders, it pooled to the floor. She trembled in the cold, now only in her thin nightdress. And, what a surprise, it was as slutty and sexually suggestive as the rest of her clothes, a short black thing, decked in lace, barely covering her body. I observed the rise and fall of her petite breasts, her nipples becoming erect with sexual arousal as I pushed up against her again, she bit her lip, eyes becoming imploring.

"Beg," I ordered.

"What?" She blinked in surprise.

"Beg me," I ordered again, a smirk turning my lips as she turned her eyes to her stomach and below that our bodies pressed against each other.

"Please,"

"Properly," I crooned, running my finger along her cheekbone.

"P-please, Al, I-"

"Master!" Her eyes met mine, widening, her lower lip trembled at my anger, she swallowed and tried again.

"Please, M-master,"

"Better." I smirked, my desire to take her fully, flesh, blood and mind, growing; she gasped at feeling it manifest physically, whimpering, realising, and yet thoroughly enjoying herself. Her cheeks blushed red, I smirked, watching the blood rise in her face in this manner was almost as pleasurable as simply spilling it down my throat. I shrugged off my duster, removed the waistcoat and loosened the cravat before removing the shirt.

I felt my blood rush throughout me as her eyes observed my chest and shoulders, neck and face hungrily, lustily; she arched her body as if to interpret this physically, "Please, Master-" She moaned, her voice heavy with sexual desire. I smirked, letting her drop to her feet in front of me, my smirk grew at seeing her stumble, her legs supposedly weak with desire.

She stood before me, silent as I observe her flinch in the silence- I had noticed in her time with us recently that she had despised silences unless she agreed with them, or if she herself was being quiet to think- and my new tactic seemed to work. She gave in first, begging once more as I ordered her to remove the last of her garments, she pulled the nightdress over her head and dropped it uncertainly, trapped in my gaze, her eyes showing uncertainty and yearning.

Her heart still beat fiercely as I took in the shape of her body: slight, frail looking, pale, scared, bony, and yet still appealing. Maybe the monster in me liked it so much because it looked easily broken, easily toyed with and discarded, or maybe the possibility of strength in it allured me more, either way a certain curiosity and desire pushed me on.

I pushed her against the wall roughly, she whimpered, as I pushed a kiss against her lips, my tongue tasting her mouth roughly as my hands ran over her body, cupping her petit breasts, running over the bones of her pelvis and over her stomach, she flinched again as I pushed her against the wall again harder as she made to move forwards, to meet me consentingly in a lover's kiss. I wouldn't permit it, I glared at her, my mouth an inch from hers as her breath warmed my lips and took her mouth again.

I caught her against the wall, kissing her roughly, gripping her hard, feigning bites to her throat, wrists, breasts, as she continued to moan and whimper, begging for me to bite her. Her legs wrapped around my waist again and I pushed into her, she cried out, her fists balling up as I held her wrists above her head with one hand and continued to explore her body with the other. Her begging became louder, she bit down on her lips to stop herself from getting any louder as I growled into her ear more insults and still she became more aroused, until my own arousal crept up with hers. I pushed deeper inside her, gripping her wrists harder before plunging my fangs into her neck, she cried out, pleasure enrapturing her as I thrust into her once more and bit in harder.

Her blood poured into my mouth and my eyes narrowed as the sludge perforated my sense. That medical taste was there, weak, but there nonetheless; the light and dark that had once danced on my tongue, the pleasure that rejuvenated every part of my body and made me feel like I was glowing was merely gray and beige; and as I followed the blood back and found her biting into my neck also, as my anger at her even thinking of doing such a thing mounted, I found myself in her head.

Rushing through images of medical equipment, of briefings, tests on Molly's life in a classroom of five; as the same student five times over looked back at her in a lounge, as a man sat with her to tell her the good news that she was to be chosen, as she was taken to see the demon slung up, hanging by her wrists in a containment facility before she was told that her donor was to be executed that day. I was rushed through to the same man, tall, commanding, cold green eyes and a cold, emotionless smile, teaching her how to block out memories, how to keep others out of her mind, as he told her she was special. As he led her into a room where she was beaten and tortured so that "evidence of captivity was more apparent upon her".

And then I was in her mind as she was un-blindfolded and thrown into the icy sea and told to swim and find me, and of course she did, she would not disobey them, but she had no idea why; she swam on, heard and smelt me, dragged herself towards me and used that ounce of power she possessed at all to make a show of Her old powers, but she didn't know why she had to make a show. She was merely Molly after all, and I, Alucard, would know her and take her home to safety. She knew she had been imprisoned, captured, beaten, tortured, but couldn't remember it, she knew she had known me for mere months before that, but could not remember it, she knew there were others, but she forgot their names occasionally, and she could not remember.

I was rushed onwards to see her look at the Headquarters and feel fulfilled, that she didn't know why but she felt this desire to sleep with me, to me know me intimately, and yet as much as she tried to rebuild the relationship she couldn't remember, she only vexed me. I felt her hurt and devastation as she began to think, maybe it never happened, maybe I hadn't treated her well, maybe he'd always been cruel and had beaten her also, in which case, she would enjoy it. I saw that she wished to vex me further, and yet simultaneously ached from being insulted and degraded on a daily basis. Her confusion mounted as she began to desire my hurtful words more.

She sat opposite me in the armchair, wondering if she could ask if it had always been this way as the voice continued to talk to her, telling her untrue things to confuse her; she wanted to say something to vex me so much that I might hurt her more than I had before. No more verbal assaults, she wanted a physical one; her mind had span on a masochistic merry-go-round, pivoting between emotional-exhaustion and desire as the voice continued to tell her she wasn't a real person, she was meant to be used, she was meant to vex me, she was useless, she was a creation of chemicals and as putrid as them. Her need for pain, emotional and physical heightened as I left her, her body burning for it.

And our romp against the wall had satisfied that need, the pain, both physical and emotional had been enjoyable to her, she even noted how I would not take her to my coffin, that I would not treat her as someone I cared for, but would simply treat her as a "booty call". She liked that more. And yet hated it. And she knew it had never been like that. And still the voice continued.

And now it cackled, 'Did you enjoy the abuse, my dear, putrid creation? He used you before, hurt you a _little_, but now he knows you are not real, that you never were, that you are simply a whore of reveries and science masquerading as reality. You liked that _drop _of pain, but will you enjoy him mutilating each muscle intricately?' I pulled back from her neck and threw her from me, her body crumpled against the opposite wall, shadows crawled across the floor, my clothes coated my skin once more and I stood above her, watching as her naked body shuddered fearfully, knowing me as I now knew her.

I caught the back of her neck, feeling cool metal hidden at the base of her skull, I pushed her head forwards as she sat on her knees, she cried out as I pushed her hair out of the way and noticed, where the skin had been damaged as she had hit the wall, it peeled away, bloody, to show a small metal chip. Like a freak, or the darts that had hit Molly once before.

This was not Molly, this was simply a wretched thing, made to resemble and imitate her, and she did both of those things so poorly. And we had not questioned her? I couldn't belive my stupidity, even as I loathed her, the human sentimentality had clouded my cold logic. She trembled as I gripped her red hair in my fist and yanked her head back, her neck bled profusely, but I knew it would take several hours for her to die fully.

"You dare have me believe you were Molly?" I snarled, glaring into her wide, pale, petrified eyes.

**A/N: Another twist. *ooooh yeeeeah* I am sooo sorry if you found all that incredibly depraved. It was necessary though, to show that he had no respect for her, that only sentiment held him back from fully killing her, and he was pretty bent on killing her afterwards anyway. It was meant to show a comparison to the real Molly, to make you think…"waaait, Molly really is tooo out of character" and alucard? Well, he's got a bit of a monstrous side, so I'd bet he's up for depravity. I would not slip in some BDSM- orientated baloney for shits and gigs. (There was more here but it revealed storylines and plotholes- bugger!)**

**I went to the beach yesterday, and I got the worst sunburn since I went to Portugal and fell asleep on my belly for three hours. And I was in Britain! In all fairness though I was in the sea for an age, and the cool breeze made my skin cool when it was burning. I burnt my chin and forehead, that's how bad it is. My whole face, neck, shoulders, chest, back, hands, arms are all bright red. **

**BUT! It's all turing brown, cos Im lucky like that. My skin is good at going golden :P Aaaaah, thank you Spanish and Italian ancestors *bows***

**Wish me luck for tomorrow, Im going back…. To the hell of education! O.O**

**Anyway. You all send me some nice flames :P (cos I'll just brown off)**

**Xbeeeeeeeth is burnt to deeeeeathX **


	31. August 1st continued

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Seventeen: Gifts From An Insane Toymaker**

**Alucard**

**August 1st**

**10:17pm **

"I am Molly!" She cried impertinently, "I am! Get away from me, you monster! I'm Molly!" She screamed, I snarled, slapping her more as a warning than anything else. "I am!" She continued, I slapped her again, and still she continued to beg me to stop, that she loved me, that she was the real Molly. I kept slapping her my anger making each blow harder leaving her face bloodied. My grip on her hair tightened, ripping out a handful, I kicked her onto her side and sneered down at her, placing my boot on her ribs and pressing down.

She writhed as the first of many bones snapped.

"We'll see if you're so certain after a few more hours of this, won't we?" I smirked, she cried out as I lunged forwards and grasped another handful of her hair and pulled her onto her feet, only to spin her around and throw my fist into the side of her face, her body was thrown aside and down, hitting her head against the wall as I released my familiars, their jaws dripping hungrily as she recoiled from us and pawed the air, "P-please," She said faintly, her eyes glassing over, "I love you, Alucard, I _am_ Molly… How can you hurt…me?"

"Quite easily," I answered coldly, she screamed as one of the hellhounds lunged at her, caught her leg and threw her to one of his brothers. They began to fight over her, tossing her between each other and then at the wall, her blood spattered the items on the table as she hit the wall behind them. A wide stain of blood shone like liquid onyx on the wall she had collided with, and for a moment it felt as if I could see myself, a reflection of sorts, horrible, terrifying, mortifying, blood-thirsty and enraged. Within the reflection I could see Molly, as she had once been, laid upon the ground, begging for her life, and I was destroying her… Uncertainty drained me for the briefest of moments.

This was the last vestige of her existence, I felt certain now, all the fake's memories had recounted this; her "mother" must be long gone: dust, returned to hell, and with her any chance of companionship within my existence. I blinked away this notion of loneliness, it was pitiful after all: a vampire, a monstrous killer, a demon of the night, wishing for companionship. I'd lived almost six-hundred years without a companion like her, I could suffice with Seras once more….

I returned my gaze to Molly, my anger growing, my form radiating cruel intentions and monstrous ideas of destruction. "Please, Alucard," She whispered faintly, endeavouring to return to her feet, to return to an equal footing, "I love you, I would do _anything _for you; don't you understand?- _Anything."_

I smirked, "And now you wish to trade your body for your existence?" Molly smiled coyly and nodded slowly, her legs shaking as she pushed herself from the wall and towards me; confidence found once more, she pushed the hellhounds out the way as I commanded them to stay their beatings.

Blood smeared her face, her long pointed nose had broken and yet she still pouted and called upon all the feminine charm she could muster to sway my decision to destroy her, "We know each other _so _well, I love you, and you me-"

"And what gave you that idea?" I asked, smiling to myself as she seemed to believe she was beginning to sway me, my voice now cool and my emotions supposedly following suit.

"The way you treat me, of course," She stood in front of me, resting her hand on my chest, looking up into my face brazenly, she swirled patterns with her trembling fingers.

"The way I treat you?" I couldn't help but go over all the abuse I had thrown at her…. Was that this creature's warped definition of love?

"Semantics aside… You treat me so horribly because you don't wish me to know how much you really want me," my grin broadened, crazy and self-centred, "You're a vampire, a monster, if you treated me well it would make others think you were going soft. And I can take all the abuse, every ounce of it, because I love you." I noticed she was correcting her own grammar, donning a Surrey accent as best she could, trying to be the real Molly. My Molly.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, my smirk now widening into a monstrous grin of fangs, "Then that'll make this a lot easier and maybe a little bit more enjoyable- for us both." I caught her throat and lifted her off her feet. Her hands encircled my wrists as her air supply was cut off, my grip tightening as she started to claw at my hands and kick at me. I threw her to the hounds.

There jaws opened hungrily, tearing at her flesh, making sure to make the wounds as shallow as possible as I slipped into the shadows and became one with my familiars, revelling in her shrieks and screams, her pointless attempts at escaping.

Her blood spattered the walls and ceiling as I yanked off her hands and feet, she tried to crawl from me, "Stop! Please, Alucard! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" She shrieked. I laughed, the dark, sardonic noise echoing about the chamber as I made my voice heard:

"I thought you said you would endure? I don't see much enduring here…."

"I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! STOP!" She shrieked shrilly. Running footsteps came down the hall, instinctively I locked the door before returning to her, snuffing out the candles with little effort, she fell into darkness and her panting became quicker. I couldn't help but sense she was still….excited by it. What a gorgeous little monster she was. Created well, I noted as I lifted her up and tossed her between my familiars and my hands like a rag doll.

She certainly was the spitting image of Her, save for her mannerisms I could have been completely fooled, I applauded the toy maker for his imperfect creation and slipped from the shadows and before her dilated pupils, standing over her now, glowing with the power of six-hundred years of kills.

"Your alleged love only makes me want to completely destroy you, Pet." I snarled, she trembled on the ground, panting hard, flipping over onto all four stumps to struggle away from me. Fists hammered against the door, Seras and Peter's voices filtered through and, for the briefest most delightful moment Molly's face lit up with hope.

I stepped over to the table calmly, rested my hand upon the sword given to me by the real Molly months ago, it seemed a good way to finish it, "And I have every intention of making this last as long as possible," at seeing her disgusted and terrified face I added, "Oh, does that not sit well with you and your _undying love?_" She sobbed.

"Please, you can't do this….Master…" I smirked at this as I pulled the sword from its scabbard and looked into it, noticing how my eyes seemed to glisten like fresh blood in the reflection, "Please, Master, please, for me and your children-" I laughed shortly.

"My children? Why would I want a load of brats hanging about? And, with all the monsters in the world, why would I want to father yours?" I sneered, pulling the sword out completely, breezing towards her sharply, grabbing a handful of her hair to yank her head back and reveal her bleeding neck. Her flesh, from her eyes down to her navel, was stained with smears of faint purple and black, it looked so gorgeous.

"Alucard! Stop whatever you're doing in there this minute!" Peter screamed at the top of his lungs, fists hammered the door desperately as Seras screamed and begged me not to kills her friend. I grinned into my new toy's face.

"I've wanted to do this for quite some time you disgusting imitation," I rapidly slid the blade below her right set of ribs and pulled it across in a diagonal motion. Blood spilled immediately, and she screamed in agony, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Do you still love me, creature?" I asked callously.

"I'm Molly- why would you hurt us like this? Why?" She asked quietly her voice cracking.

She cried out suddenly, her eyes widening, the stump of her wrist pushing against where her heart now resided amongst those strange alien organs, to where that imperfect organ pumped sludge through her body. Her panting became hesitant, her heart beat pounded harder and faster in my ears and I watched her face contort in agony, the blood in her body spilling out faster and then, just as she seemed to catch her breath and her heartbeat reached an incredibly rapid pace, her blood flow stopped and her head dropped back. Eyes now empty.

The hammering at the door stopped abruptly, shouts echoed down the hall and the door flew open, Seras panted in the doorway. She gasped, paling, at seeing the blood spatter and Molly's mutilated corpse.

I looked down at it again, frowning deeply, usually it took a few minutes to die by exsanguination through abdominal bleeding, and the heart attack was most irregular- she had spoilt my fun entirely. What an eventful evening, I thought with a smirk at returning my gaze to Seras.

She trembled with anger and sickness, "You monster," She breathed, "You damned monster." Peter stepped in tentatively, James in tow, his face ashen at seeing her body.

"It wasn't Molly-"

"Jus' 'cause she's changed a bit y' wanna go ahead and mu'ilate her!" She shouted, her eyes glisten red briefly as tears threatened to spill down her pale flesh.

"It's not Molly!" I roared, glaring at her as she still trembled in anger.

"Fuck you!" She screamed back, running forwards, falling to her knees in the puddle of her friend's blood, she cradled her body, "Fuck you, you monster! Why! She's been through so much and then you betray her like that! You're worse than a monster-" I grabbed the creature's body and turned it over, pulling the hair away to show the chips at various intervals down her spine. Seras gasped and looked at me in disbelief, "It could just be like last time-"

"No, I saw her mind. She's not real, and she's not the only copy." Seras's eyes widened further.

"But, Moll- this creature could do most of what Molly could when she was at her strongest," I nodded sombrely.

"The toymaker is looking to make an army, and he's almost there." I answered. Peter stepped forwards.

"Poor thing though, did you need to hurt her so?" I shrugged in answer.

"She's a traitor, treachery only earns yourself a gutting," I spat. Moving for the door, done with the useless corpse and the whiny humans and fledgling. I devoured the last of the blood painted across the walls, ceiling and floor and continued down the hall.

I sat in an armchair in my usual way, ankle crossed over my knee, my eyes closed behind my glasses.

I searched the reveries of memories still floating in my blood; finding the creature's, I began to scourge them all for traces of Her- the real Molly- for glimpses of her or my unfortunate dead children, my chest tightened at that thought again. Was the creature lying? Obviously she must have…

Certainly she used it to make us closer, at least for that moment, I mean a _virgin_ bearing _my _children, the proverbial monster? It was too far-fetched, too unbelievable. Or perhaps it was so far-fetched and unbelievable it could be believed, stranger things could happen I suppose. And as for the ability to bear children through blood…. It did have a vaguely demon ring to it.

I found her, found the memory of visiting "mother", through numerous locked doors and into a small hall, where Molly, in all her monstrous glory and yet so much bigger and so much less human-looking, was strung up by her wrists, suspended against a wall, tubes running in and out of her, her blood being drained and then the remaining liquid within her seemed to be poisoned. Her stomach was swollen, at first it appeared from malnourishment, but as the creature got closer and pushed herself nearer to the thick glass separating Molly from freedom, I noticed it was far too prominent.

_Molly's skin was white verging on blue, her scales were dull and shedding, open wounds gaped along her body, her hair had been shorn off, her talons and fangs removed; she looked already dead, but the computers beeped to show her as still "living". I watched the memory as the toymaker rested a hand on the creature's shoulder._

"_Isn't she magnificent?" I felt myself nod. "It's taken me half a millennia, but I have finally tamed her. Look, her body gives in so easily, her fighting now merely child's-play - we've worn her down and now she is useless to us. Thousands created or being created from her, millions in danger. I get bored, my dearest, as you well know, and I am growing bored of her uselessness now." I nodded again, refusing to look at him, "Look at my Cherub, how pitiful she has become….. I yearn for her still though, she's too… gorgeously hideous!" He laughed. The noise seemed to stir her, her bowed head lifted to look across the space between them, her empty eye-sockets boiled with such fury. _

"_Eyes never lie- even when they are removed. If she ever got out, she would destroy us all, and she probably wouldn't stop there, perhaps she would make shorter work of the world than her own spawn! Isn't that hideous?" I nodded again, still silent, captivated by my mother, I rested my hand against the glass. An electric shock jolted me back, I yelped. "Don't touch. We needed to be sure she was locked up well and good. Poisoned and weakened, steel and concrete walls, reinforced, bullet-proof, shatter-resistant 30cm glass; containment facility within containment facility- the proverbial Russian doll!- and in the middle of nowhere. No-one can get in or out without the proper information." _

'_Get the information! Look at her, broken. Dying. Her children will too. You want that?' I flinched, my head began to ache, the hand returned to my shoulder and squeezed. "There'll be some of that, you two need to be in contact enough that you can get cues from her. Don't worry, she can't hurt you this way, you just need to teach yourself to…resist her charms." _

"_I'm not worried," I answered quietly, watching as her sockets turn to me, staring intently. The toymaker clicks his fingers, Molly goes rigid, her body trembles as I notice a liquid is pumped through a thin tube leading behind her, possibly into her spine, she cried out, thrashing, snapping her jaws before relaxing slowly and falling unconscious. "I think that's enough for you now, Molly, my dearest." He shows me out. _

I glare at the wall, pulling the image of her demon form back into my mind's eye, how humiliated she must be. She had found it in herself to discard her human form entirely, she must have been almost my height, her fingers were longer, her neck slightly longer, her face more serpent-like, the crown of small horns about her head and forehead seemed to be a mockery of her heritage. My fist clenched in anger and more images flooded my mind, the creature stood before the glass once more, this time alone.

_I ached, my heart cried out in pain, my head wanted to give in to her, but I couldn't. I knew a beating far worse than the last would await should I endeavour it, Mother raised her head and looked to me, her empty eyes unfaltering. I could see the beginnings of new eyeballs, I felt I could see her soul completely, the shield of her eyes now gone it just lay there, disenchanting and drugged with humiliation. _

"_Mother," I whispered, holding my hand up to the glass, not allowing the painful contact, "It pains me to see you like this." She smiled in response, a bitter smile of sardonic relief twisting her features. _

'_Does it? My pain, and the pain of my real children- it hurts you does it? Release me then!' How biting her words were, like razors through my eyes, she seemed to be able to control herself now. I noticed how her mouth never moved except to show a grimace or grin. 'I do not suppose it matters whether you can feel or not, I do not care for the feelings of useless spawn such as yourself- even if you are akin to me through twisted blood and genetics'- She felt me recoil from her as her insults bit deeper, 'But what does matter to me, is you.' _

"_Me? But y' said y' didn't care fo' me feelings." I glare at her, her motives becoming dubious. _

'_I do not care for your feelings- they are not real- They, Them, They make you feel what They want you to feel. I care for you….Molly. Not like Them. I want you to find him, to love him just as much as I did.' _

"_You loved him?" _

'_Of course. And he loved me, and so will love you immediately. He will love everything about you- and treat you just as he treated me…. Be yourself and he'll love you to the point of destruction!' My eyes become round. Love. I'd yearned for it for so long and none of the others felt it, I did. I knew they couldn't feel emotion. I could! I could feel these outbursts of passion. I loved my father, but would never tell him… _

_Love… so close…. Yet so far away. _

"_He'll love me back, just as we used to love each other?" She nodded, a large smile splitting her face. "Why do you tell me this and They don't?"_

'_Because They know not of the love we shared. Such nights of passion!' _

"_Passion?" Love making? So close… My body seemed to heat to it just thinking of it and him, and yet I couldn't find his face amongst the images. _

'_You forget him, but you will know when you see him. He wears the attire of a devil, after all. Red. And he loves it when you flaunt yourself, finds it so appealing to him…Now go away, find him, love him as you used to. I grow tired, my children grow impatient and I am hungry and thus irritable.' She jerked her head in the direction of the door, I step away into the shadows and watched as the machines whir again to feed her that hourly dosage of dead and poisoned blood. She tensed as the pipes into her darkened with the liquid and began to fight against it, screeching for them to stop to save her and her children... _

_Her anger seemed to grow as the blood was fed into her, she arched her head and caught one of the tubes, yanking it hard. The blood dripped out over her and she continued to thrash. _

'_Just press the red button!' I heard her as she continued to thrash and my eyes trailed to the big red, dangerous looking button on the wall, I edged forwards and slammed my palm into it. Hissing noises and mechanics whirred, the glass was pulled up and her limbs were freed. My eyes widened and I ran, knowing that she would ask for me to press more buttons and let her go when she was so dangerous! I couldn't resist her. _

_Alarms blared. _

_I stood now in a courtyard, watching as Mother was knocked with a single blow across the courtyard. Father glared at her, his green eyes glistening with rage rubbing his knuckles, "Cherub! I believe you want me to hurt you!" He called. She screeched in answer, pulling herself up, resting her hand against her swollen belly. _

"_What hope do you have against me, Cherub? I am stronger than you, I was given a gift and you are lacking. Furthermore, you are poisoned and I know your weaknesses!" He grinned and pulled out a gun, aiming it at her stomach. She stopped still, blinking as she processed the threat, she was so dazed and lost looking… _

"_Do you want to lose them too? Or will you come of your own accord?" She shook her head, stepping back against the wall, trembling as the soldiers all locked their gazes on her, humiliation flooded her face at realising how silly she was for fighting against the help they gave her. She slouched down into the snow, steam from various pipes and manholes coiled around her and she sobbed hard. Father still held the gun and stepped over to her, he held it now to her forehead, "We've had enough of you, Cherub," Mother looked up, "Your antics have cost us money. And, well, you're just no longer amusing- it's the same old song and dance with you. Liberty, equality, escape, excitement, sloppiness, recapture- so like the French." He shot the gun, her body jolted back and I blinked in amazement. _

"_NO!" I screamed at length, running towards her, he turned the gun on me. _

"_Now, Molly, don't follow her suit. She'll live- unfortunately." He sighed and pocketed the gun at my tears, "Guards, take her back, hook her up, tell Ivan that blood is unnecessary and to up the sedatives. I want someone to patrol her cell at all times. Molly, come with me." He turned to me, motioned. _

"_Why?" He grinned, his green eyes flashing with amusement. _

"_It's time." My sadness disappeared and a grin replaced it. Love…._

Perhaps she was alive then, wounded, in agonizing pain, but alive. Perhaps death would have been kinder… No, life wasn't kind, she would get through this, she had before.

And she was pregnant still! At least then, anyway. With my child? Children? Human excitement filtered through the veil of monstrosity. But how could I be excited when they would no doubt die before I got to them!

There was an army too. Thousands of those creatures, refined to become soldiers and look more human. Thousands! Thousands with the abilities of a Demon General's daughter, how hideous this next war would be. I couldn't wait! I would practically be on my own…. The humans were useless now, split up, dying, broken, useless; and the government would never aid us. Seras, Anderson and myself and those few humans loyal to Hellsing and the Vatican would be the only ones to fight against this outrageous attack. My full power would be released and I would crush them all!

Millennium's tactics had become more devious, this must have taken years to plan! But only now, with the technological advances and a large enough sample of her blood, had they been able to put it into action. I hated them almost as must as I admired their determination- it matched even mine….

I stood up and made my way to the infirmary, finding Peter and James going over the creature's body thoroughly, documenting her injuries before beginning an autopsy. I doubted they would find anything of use at all, what use was a corpse except to fuel a funeral pyre?

**A/N: Yeah. Knackered. Back at college. Hungry too. A bit weird feeling…. Just spent too much. Going to party tomorrow. Bit meh. Reviews would really make my day! :D well, evening!**


	32. August 2nd: Searching

_Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return_

_Chapter Eighteen: Searching_

_August 2nd_

_10:32_

_Doctor Peter Hayward_

_A/N: Yes, I know, I haven't done anything from anyone else's point of view in a while, hence the making sure you know whose POV it is! Riiight, this'll be interesting but quite short…. _

_**I clicked minimize after ten or so minutes, I just really wasn't in the mood- at all. I hadn't had a girlfriend or even a fling or one-night-stand in over two years and the only outlet I had for this wasted energy was, of course, the internet. Oh, the wonders of it. To be entirely honest, it gets boring. Some guys can peruse for hours and let off a lot of steam, but now there just doesn't seem to be any point. There wasn't any to begin with, but… it was something to do when the infirmary wasn't bustling with life and "unlife". **_

_**I span about in my desk chair and glared down the room at the door leading to what I had cordoned off as the morgue or holding area for Molly's body. Though it wasn't her body at all, it looked like her, but it most certainly was not her. I stood up and strode over to the door, pulling it open and quickly flicking on the lights. **_

_**As a med student I'd always had trouble facing the morgue, it was so cold and foreboding; everything about it made my skin crawl, I preferred to stay out of the basement for as long as possible. It wasn't that I was worried about things going bump in the night, at the time I had never known about the occult, nor believed or dabbled in it. It was simply the atmosphere, everything about it screamed death, just as everything in the maternity ward screamed life. There was no denying the lack of sound, the damp cloak of possibility falling upon you with questions of: When is this me? So, as I stood in morgues, there would always be that feeling, but now I know that the things going bump in the night might not always be a cat in a bin or pigeon flying in through the window.**_

_**But now you see why I hit a snag. Vampires exist. As do zombies- of sorts. As do demons. Aliens, ghosts, poltergeists and werewolves are only a step away from that really. So, not only do I get a feeling of a damp cloak of possibility falling upon my shoulders, but I am also addled with a paranoia of the unbelievable believables.**_

_**I pulled open the body draw and pulled the sheet away from her face, resting my hand against her cheek for a moment before deciding upon moving her out again. I moved the body from the drawer and onto the table before wheeling it under the lamp. I didn't really know what I was doing, I just felt that if I was able to find something on her or in her that wasn't meant to be there, I could somehow track down those that had taken the real Molly. **_

_**I kind of missed her. Well, I missed her sexism and dry humour, it was unpleasantly pleasant, if that makes any sense? I scratched my chin and walked around the table, readying myself for the incision. We were meant to have performed it the day before, but, unfortunately, we had been interrupted by the bleeping of the computer warning us that Walter's heart was taking another turn for the worst. **_

_**I didn't understand it, the more help we gave him, the more his body seemed to fight against it. We'd even done an emergency heart bypass, just the two of us- now that had probably been one of the most hair-raising procedures I have ever done, not because it was incredibly difficult but because I lacked a team. I missed that about this job, a team of support staff ranging from surgeons, doctors to nurses. Though, having said that, if I was at a normal hospital I would have lost my job about a year ago. **_

_**Or been killed. **_

_**Or been turned. **_

_**And then killed by Alucard. **_

_**Either way it was pretty grim. **_

_**I performed the autopsy, recording the proceedings as I noted how her organs really had been messed with. But I wondered why. She was a clone and yet they had mutilated her too? Had swapped organs around, removed something within her body which I took as a necessity seeing as their bodies had evolved to create a thick bone plate to protect it. Of course, in this case it had been removed and so had the "Potentia Viscus" **_**(The vital and enigmatic organ at the centre of her torso)**_**, **_**as Izzy and I had named it privately. **

**The creature had also undergone tubal ligation, rendering her infertile, though, from evidence shown, had not stopped her from getting it on with Alucard. Lucky bastard, at least he was getting some. I wouldn't mind some… Fat, thin, thick as two short planks or the next Einstein, I really wasn't becoming fussy. **

**I blinked out of my trance and cursed myself silently, how shallow and unprofessional. But then again, lack of action had a habit of doing that, I just hoped I didn't end up screwing with some poor woman's mind to get what I needed. Shit, Peter, stop thinking like that, you're not a monster, I thought in disbelief as I caught myself wondering at how desperate I really was. I could control my primal urges. I was British after all. **

**I began to whistle, the tune taking me back to the good old days when I looked after my sister's children, watched Snow White with them as the dwarves 'Whistled while they worked' and the thought brought a smile to my lips. I stopped and glared inside her body, the whistling stopping short as I caught sight of the heat put in place of the Potentia Viscus. It appeared to have… solidified? **

**I reached in, blood, tissue and organs, cold and still wet, against my gloved hands. I brought my tongue between my lips as I gently removed it, undoing the work the other scientists had done to her. **

**I brought the heart out and let it drop onto a tray, it fell, hitting the metal and creating a noise like rock on steel. I frowned deeply, that certainly was not right… I looked about for a chair, hooking my foot round the leg, and pulled it over, sitting on it awkwardly as I pushed my scalpel against the squishy tissue. **

**I could not penetrate it, it was literally rock hard. I turned it over, repeatedly, finally finding a soft spot where my scalpel was more welcome. I pulled the tissue back to reveal the inside. It appeared that the muscles had seized up, there was discolouration and almost bruising that sort of looked as if a hand had reached inside her and squeezed, turning her heart to stone. Or the muscle to bone, at least, after having bruised it. **

**I returned to the body and removed the other strange organs, each one perfectly round, and slightly smaller than a golf ball. There were seven, I placed them upon a tray, speaking aloud as I went to document this moment. Four stored blood, though it had turned black, thick, tar-like and partially grainy. Two seemed to have no purpose at all and the last one… **

**I walked over to my desk and pulled out a syringe, returning to the table to take a sample. This was highly irregular. And if it was true…. It was miraculous, though a very sorry miracle. **

**Alucard**

**September 1st**

The small woman smiled up at me kindly, offering me her hand, "Rita, and you are?" 

"Alucard." I answered jadedly, glancing across to Integra. Her eyes were cold and angry (as they had been all month at the execution I had performed without her consent. Though it appeared she was more angry at herself for being too frail to actually control me as sufficiently as she once had.) and revealed no answer as to who this woman was. 

Rita was small and rather healthy looking for someone who had been starved weeks before, her eyes sparkled with hope and excitement, her body, however, seemed dull, her clothes hung on her in rags. Then it hit me, this must have been the surrogate mother Integra had found, I glanced down at her stomach and at the possibility of a new master. 

"Pleasure to meet you," She added at the silence, obviously one of those women who couldn't stand silence even if it was comfortable. However, at least she didn't have a whiny, nasal voice and spoke proper English. "Miss Healey, would you mind excusing us?" Rita's face fell, she nodded politely and let herself out of the office. Integra stood up slowly, holding on to the desk for support as she made her way towards me. 

"She's the surrogate. By no account are you allowed to hurt her in anyway, you'll protect her if anything happens and guard her with your unlife, are we clear?" I nodded in response. 

"Of course, Master." Integra sighed, rasping as she made her way back, too exhausted to stand for any period of time. Integra closed her eyes, but made no motion for me to leave. I watched patiently, her chest rose and fell steeply, her breath a soft rasp in the silence and had it not been for the movement and sound she might have been dead. Her face was pale, drawn, her cheeks seemed to be hallowing also. And though I had continued to give her a dosage of my blood every day, or as often as I could, her body seemed only to make brief recoveries which were shortly followed by relapses. 

Peter had said this was cancer, that it riddled her lungs and the chemo, when she could get it, was exhausting; but I was beginning to think that perhaps this was also her body's ways of saying it wished to give up, though she continued to fight it mentally. I stepped closer to her, the dull lighting from a single lamp on her desk cast shadows across her as her chest tarried in it journey of rising and falling. She sat up abruptly and coughed into her fist and then sunk back into her chair. "How's the treatment coming along?" I asked as the silence ensued once more. 

"It's not. I haven't had treatment in over a month. I hate being ill. I'm never ill." She answered touchily. I continued to observe her as she opened her eyes again and removed her glasses, "I don't know what's more cruel cancer or the Millennium." I smiled. 

"Perhaps Millennium is another type of cancer to society," I offered with a vague laugh, Integra smiled briefly. 

"How's Walter fairing?" 

"I haven't checked on him in a while. Just as he gets better he starts to over-do it again and cause himself damage. They say he only has 25% of his heart working properly." Integra shook her head, I felt her hurt at losing someone who had been like a father and brother to her as she had grown up. 

"Every time I get up to see him, Peter swoops in and takes me back to my office or the infirmary. If he wasn't the only reason why Walter and I are alive today I would ask you to get rid of him." She chuckled, "He spoils my fun." I didn't answer, but continued to watch. "I suppose you want to know how far gone Rita is?" I shrugged. 

"I suppose."

"A month, in eight months time my heir will be born." Though this seemed to be a moment to celebrate, there was a hollowness to her words a cold, detached tone. "Poor thing." She added under her breath, shifting in her seat. "Fancy raising a child in this day and age?" She chuckled dryly. "You may leave, Alucard, I'm tired." 

I left without another word, but a mere inclination of the head. Once outside the door, I found Integra's tea and crackers on a table beside the door, once again I let my blood into the tea, perhaps more so than before. If she knew no doubt she would become incredibly enraged, but this seemed to be the only way to keep her alive, to keep the Hellsings alive.

And, at this time, the Hellsings seemed to be the only ones to be doing anything to save Britain from its foes, and with Britain's destruction imminent, I couldn't help but think: If there were no humans left, what would I do for fun? 

I wanted Millennium and its affiliates destroyed because of their wanton destruction and genocide, because of their need to destroy Hellsing itself; and though I would be free without Hellsing, it simply meant I would be left in an empty world of monsters and monsters became boring if there weren't any humans to balance things out. 

Humans had emotions, emotions were intriguing, they created possibilities of right _or_ wrong. Monster had base instincts, and base instincts could become rather, well, base and boring, they merely created the certainty of wrong things; no right could come of murder, hunger and yearning.

I made my way to the kitchen, deciding to have dinner and then go for a walk around the town- which would, as always, be a sorry sight, but interesting nonetheless. I wandered over to the fridge, the bags of blood lined up seemed to call to me softly, whispering my name amongst themselves as I reached in and plucked out a more common blood type. This was the perk of having hospitals close suddenly- any blood supplies left were up for grabs, hence why my fridge was veritably bursting with supplies. 

"What are you doing?" Came the inquisitive voice of Rita as I began to drain the bag, I stopped still, wondering whether she knew of my….disposition. I smiled, if she didn't it would be rather fun to display it. I turned slowly, concealed my smile and answered, "Eating," She blinked. 

"Is that Halloween blood?" I frowned and shook my head, laughing internally as her face became white. "That-that's real blood?" I nodded. 

"It's rather delicious," She gasped. 

"So… you're one of them?" Her face took on the look of horror and her mind screamed for weapons and to avenge her sister and brother, her mother her cousins…. 

"No, not one of them. I'm a _real_ vampire and as such can control my bloodlust- you're safe, my dear." The horror dissipated. 

"Oh. Like Dracula?" 

"Exactly like Dracula," I answered with a grin, finishing the bag before turning to the next. 

"Urgh, must be boring only ever drinking blood." She skirted around me and watched as I moved onto the third bag. 

"Not really, it gets boring drinking bagged blood though. But occasionally I get to eat the odd freak, drain a demon, drink wine- that kind of thing." She chortled. 

"Sounds gruesome. You know, if I would have met you all a few months ago I probably would have called the Funny Farm and had myself sectioned, that or shat myself…" I laughed, how eloquent for a Surrey lady. Her smile broadened then faltered. 

"How long have you been fighting these things?" I shrugged. 

"Variants of them for around a century off and on. But should you really be asking all these questions? It could get awfully dangerous for you." I grinned showing off my fangs teasingly, she giggled and shook her head. 

"From you? I don't think so. From what I've heard you're not allowed to hurt me. And I'm more scared of what's going on up there, to be entirely honest. I'm the last of the Healeys now, there doesn't need to be anymore of those… poisoned people, humans are turning on humans, stealing, murdering, raping. It's chaos." My heart fluttered in glee, yes, it truly was. "Have you lost many here, Integra didn't say?" 

"We've lost some from betrayal, others were loyal and protected us, but mostly we've lost them for lack of funding." 

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"Mmm, it is. May I ask what you get out of this little venture?" Rita blushed and pulled back her shoulder-length auburn hair. 

"Food, shelter, safety, warmth, medical treatment and a promise that once this has all blown over I'll be safe- I.e Integra will make sure I have somewhere else to live. I don't mind renting out my womb, though I've never had children." 

"You do look awfully young." I added, eying up her throat before binning the empty bags and sitting at the kitchen table. She shrugged and joined me. 

"I was at university before they were all closed several months ago, so you could say I'm used to poverty anyway! But, still…twenty seems a good age to rent out a healthy womb, especially for some sane company."

"May I ask how Integra found you?" Rita's cheeks burned red as she cleared her throat. 

"I thought.. Well… I was hungry and I took someone's advice and, well…" She gave an embarrassed almost apologetic smile, "I'm not proud of it though. Peter was my first customer, he said he wanted to do it like a date, the other girls were jealous and tried fighting over him, saying he was my first customer and I wouldn't know how to please him- that kind of thing. But he just… we ate, talked, he asked me a load of health questions and took me to an old surgery. I thought it was a fetish, y'know?" SHe chuckled again, "But then he came clean and I have to say, I rather prefer renting out my body this way than the other. Seems slightly more dignified than alleys, quickies and petty cash. And there's less risk." 

I raised my eyebrows, "You could say that' though you're sitting next to psychopath." I countered with a grin, Rita laughed, the sound too sweet and innocent to fit in with the ambience created by strife and dark tunnels. 

"Well, you're the nicest psychopath I've ever met!" She continued to laugh. "Hey, what's the deal with the other big guy?" She asked quietly, leaning in, eyes narrowed in interest. 

"The Scot?" She nodded in answer, "Anderson is… he doesn't like the British much, nor does he like being away from Italy and the children at the orphanage." She frowned and shook her head. 

"No I meant… he was talking to himself in the hall earlier." I raised my eyebrow, Anderson wasn't one for insanity, that was my speciality. "God, schizo and looking after kids…" she tutted under her breath and lent back in her seat as Anderson stepped through the door. Welcomed with silence, he glared at us both and walked over to the human's fridge, taking out a bottle of water, before pausing to glare at us again. I frowned as his vision lingered upon us but not on _us, _he snarled something before stepping out of the room. "See what I mean?" Rita whispered, she stood up, stretching. 

"Well, I think they'll want me at the infirmary ready for some more tests before bed." Rita left the room, humming contentedly to herself, her footsteps echoing down the cavernous tunnels as I sat back, back to the wall, and turned off the lights, plunging myself into blissful darkness. I sighed contentedly, a brief moment where I might be able to think about something, or try not to think, perhaps. 

A hand brushed my arm, I started and opened my eyes. 

And there She was. 

I blinked in surprise, she sat on the table on her knees, smiling into my face, her face completely torn up and yet smiling congenially as if she had spent the day being pampered with facials and spa treatments. She mouthed words at me, what I took to be a greeting, her eyes had grown back but were unseeing and yet all seeing. I brushed my hand across her cheek, brought my hand away to see the blood on my fingertips disappear and the usual buzz tingled in my hands and wrists and up, back into me, fuelling me. Familiarity. I smirked, "Well, I haven't seen you in a while, have I, woman?" She grinned and shook her head. Once again she mouthed something, the silence of her words soothing to me and enough to keep me from thinking about other unpleasant and enraging topics. 

I laid back again and closed my eyes, listening for the sounds of the humans about me, the usual sounds of noisy eating, the whimpering through nightmares, the chatter and the uneasy sleep mingling into a constant chorus, rippling pleasantly throughout the catacombs.

Her hand rested on my shoulder as I slipped into an oblivion, dragging me back into the kitchen to look at a piece of paper in my hands, the black biro having written in an elegant script: 

'_Blå solnedgang venter på ingen mann luften er for råtten.' _

I read it repeatedly, though the repetition didn't make the phrase any more fathomable. And though, as I read it aloud to myself quietly, it had a vaguely Germanic quality to it, I knew that it was not. Perhaps it was written in some other obscure language, like Lithuanian, though I doubted it. And, if it was written in Lithuanian, I certainly couldn't understand it, so why was my subconscious able to write something it didn't understand. Perhaps it wasn't another language at all, but simply an anagram or something. I endeavoured to make sense of it for a few more minutes. 

The noises of the catacombs became a deafening silence as my mind span to find the origin of the phrase, whipping through memories of conversations overhead through my travels, through books; through south, east, west and North I searched for an answer. 

But it was Greek to me. As incomprehensible as Norwegian or Arabic. 

I roughly stuffed it into my breast pocket and got to my feet, striding towards my chambers for a sleep riddled with the darkness and echo of oblivion. 

But I did not slip into that spinning oblivion, where nothing and no-one could disturb me, save if I breached the surface and listened for others, instead there was a darkness where I felt I was alone, only to discover Her and then all the questions that went along with it. 

The phrase ran through my head repeatedly, wrapping about my consciousness like some barbed blanket, with each movement I made to find out what it meant I was scratched and torn and the grip only seemed to tighten. Brief glimpses of sunsets against bluebells that withered with noxious questions and equally noxious answers flashed up through the barbs. I became numb with anticipation and suddenly heated with rage and malice. Vengeance and worry. 

Such obscene dreams were far more than just bordering on insanity, or even dancing between insanity and sanity, they were a pale, wounded bunch left on some new and uncharted plane of lunacy. These dreams and visions seemed to stunt any development of humanity I had. But perhaps that was better, if I had developed anymore of those weak human traits, perhaps I wouldn't have been ready for the coming developments. 

**A/N: Oooooooh, the woman is back and Alucard is writing notes to himself. Ina different language? Peter has found some rather bizarre biological things in the fake Molly? Oooooh! Tune in next week! Thank you to all: BleedMeToInsanity, Lily, Miss Bunny, Glance, berry hat, kitty… EVERYONE! **


	33. September 25th: And then there were none

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Nineteen: And Then There Were None**

**Gareth McCormack **

**September 25****th**

**3:15 am**

I sighed, shifting my weight to drape my arm over the pillows above Franny's head, my back cold against the headboard, goose-pimples rippling across my body as the chill started to set in. She wriggled in her sleep, shivering, making that pouty face she did when she was having a brief nightmare.

I'd never regret marrying her. But I'd always regret having dragged her into all of this, she didn't need it. The bastards started hunting us down at a really bad time, she had just had a stillborn. With all the stress and a lack of hospitals we hadn't even known it had died, too busy fending off looters and muggers, grasping every opportunity of an income that we could and generally surviving, to get it checked out. I wish we had, maybe then she wouldn't have had to see it. Nor would I have.

I gazed at her freckled face, the way the dull light from a candle fell on her strawberry blond hair, making it shine with vague oranges to it, and felt the swell of love I would forever feel for her.

As quietly as I could I slipped out of the bed and padded out across the room in my boxers, scratching various parts of my anatomy as I yawned groggily and made my way out into the corridor to the opposite door leading into the kitchen. I found scraps in the fridge, but didn't feel in the mood for yesterday's noodle soup, so sufficed with a handful of grapes and a coffee.

I lent against the counter as the kettle heated up, yawning into the steel cylinders of various jars along the back of the counter. I frowned at my vague reflection, rubbing my hand over my brown stubble and through my hair. I certainly looked like a man on the run. I smiled to myself at that.

Wow, me, on the run. A self-confessed geek from the age of eight, running from the government. I was the guy who went to the same pub on Friday nights simply to stay safe, I was the guy that never drank too much, never started conversation in case it was the wrong topic; I was the guy that nodded and said "sorry, sir" when I was shouted at for doing something wrong, though doing something wrong pained me more than being shouted at. I was the guy that… I laughed to myself, I was that quiet guy that turned out to be a serial killer.

Maybe being on the run fitted me just right, then. It made life interesting, I suppose, but I'd never really wanted interesting- hence the same pub, never moving anymore than a mile or two from my last home and that sort of thing.

I popped a grape into my mouth and took the steaming mug through to the corridor and down a couple doors to the infirmary where I knew Peter was probably also still awake, or going over notes, or watching porn. I paused at the door, maybe I would just leave him to it….

I swallowed the last of the grapes and washed it down with the coffee, knocked and waited for the sudden rustling and the panicked answer, but he replied calmly and I entered. He sat at the long desk where both computers sat, but was writing in a notepad instead and the computers were off. At least he was giving the antivirus software a bit of a break, and making my job a lot easier.

"Hey, Pete," I croaked, clearing my throat as I grabbed a chair and pulled it over beside him, "What you up to so late?" I asked, sipping my coffee with a sigh.

"Oh, just.. I… Well, nothing much really. It's sort of a project I've given myself." Ah, like my 'break into government files' project, only more medical?

"Oh, wassat?" Pete looked up from his notepad, scribbles and doodles drawn everywhere, with random chemical formulae here and there.

"It's to do with the Creature." Oh, intriguing. I nodded, still sipping casually as Peter stretched and chucked the notepad back on the desk.

"I've found various things that… are intriguing."

"Oh? I'd love to here them." I answered, sensing he needed to tell someone, to brag about his findings. I let him, smiling humorously to myself as his eyes lit up.

"Well, for starters: her death- it was rather strange to say the least. She didn't die of fatal haemorrhaging at all, but of, for want of a better term, a broken heart." I snorted my coffee, burning and stinging hit my nose, throat and lungs, Peter dipped into the desk drawer and pulled out a tissue and handed it to me, waiting patiently as I coughed up coffee.

"You wha-?" I gasped with streaming eyes.

"There's an organ in her body triggered by a hormone created during severe emotional distress and this organ appears to have poisoned her heart directly, turning it rock hard leading to cracking and breaking. When I took it out I noticed that parts were crumbling while others were simply a little bit tough, like leather. It's intriguing. Almost like… limescale in the heart! Calcium build-up, or something!" He chortled to himself.

"And then there were these things," he pushed his chair down toward a cupboard standing adjacent to the long desk, and pushed back with a sealed container of small shiny bolts in his hands, "Their purposes vary. One shot out small shocks into the spinal column, disrupting movement- it appears to have been used as a way of control of movement or punishment. Another had a connection with her liver and the production of her fight or flight responses, maybe they were on at all times to keep her going, as it were. The bloodwork I did on her backs this up- WBCs were down-" He cleared his throat and changed subject at my blank face brought on by the beginnings of a bombardment of biology, "And then there is this…" He opened the container, taking out the largest of them all. I cocked my head on its side to look at it.

"It might be a transmitter…" He whispered, checking no-one else was around.

"Really? May I?" Transmitters… perhaps they were giving her orders! We could trace the signal back and destroy the fuckers! I grinned as I held it between my fingers, it still flashed. "Have you had a proper look at it?" I asked.

"No, was never too good with electronics, biology and chemistry is my speciality." I nodded.

"Leave it with me, I'll take a look at it."

"Really?" His eyes lit up, then his facial expression darkened, "Just try to keep it to yourself so far, I don't want the others' hopes up. I certainly don't want Alucard ripping me to shreds because he found out about a false hunch." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, he's creepy. I saw his handiwork on the creature- and that's on someone that looks like the gal he love-"

"No, no. Don't say that. We don't know that he felt that way about her. It could just be an animalistic obsession- happens all the time. A monster has to have a companion at some point, right?" He seemed to become more nervous. "Just hide that away somewhere, work on it and get back to me, ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, will do." I answered, standing up to stretch and return to my room to check out the little contraption. I bit my lip at the thought of keeping something like this out of Franny's hands, she loved gadgets almost more than me! But she was awful with secrets, and the idea of Alucard…

Yeah, I'd keep it to myself.

**Alucard**

**September 29****th**

**6:05pm**

It was a boring day, once again. Anderson, Seras and I had been busy for the past couple of days sorting out riots in Wiltshire, where the numbers of our enemies had tripled within two weeks- at an estimate. Now home, I finally had a moment to myself without a Scottish accent ripping into my thoughts and dragging me back to reality, nor the sound of Seras asking something more of me, and I sat in an armchair within the den looking around for something else to do.

After five and a half days of non-stop action: ripping and hacking, eating, drinking, dancing between insanity and a vague concept of sanity, I was rather jaded to say the least. My eyes fell upon the somnolent, black television screen and I reached for the remote, knowing full-well that, at this time, the "News" would be on, showing another set of executions in another County somewhere, or more footage of the Government's use of their own creatures and the power they could exercise over their people.

I sighed and turned on the TV, resting my chin in my hand as the News came up and the hour of gore began.

After ten minutes of reports about cats getting stuck in trees and scientists finding a cure to cancer I began to grow suspicious. I sat up straight and waited.

But there was nothing. No footage of theft, no talk of murder, no grim population figures, not anything. I shut off the TV and made my way to the infirmary where I could hear Gareth and Peter arguing.

"Gareth," I barked, Gareth and Peter fell silent and watched me with wide eyes, "Hack something for me." Gareth nodded rapidly, stuttering an acquiescence as he sat at the second computer and opened up various files.

"What you want?"

"CCTV footage, live, if you can."

"Where?"

"Trafalgar Square," I offered, leaning over his shoulder, my hand grasping the back of his chair. He shifted, the sudden tinge of fear in the air and the quiet sound of him swallowing by my ear clear to me, I smirked, I loved that smell, the stench of fear, it really was intoxicating.

Trafalgar Square was usually rife with riots and fights, or at least signs of occult life, the occasional flitter of a Creature or ghoul or freak or an infected human gnawing at limbs left behind from a riot. Gareth tapped at the keyboard, various windows opening up until the final window came up, showing Trafalgar square: empty, clear, stainless, spotless. The fountains were not working, other than that you would expect it to have been on loop from over two years ago. It was still. I barked orders for him to find somewhere else, he tapped at the keyboard again, showing various town a cities, one after the other, and all over the country there seemed to be nothing.

I frowned, Peter shifted in his chair and leant in to watch. "Where are they?" Peter asked, chorusing my own thoughts. I frowned, turned on my heel and decided to check things out for myself.

The fresh air, cool, tinged with the smell of burnt rubber and death- but oh-so faint only I could notice- brushed my skin, caught me and enticed me back into the world I had stepped out of in favour of the shadows of the catacombs, the noise of the riotous streets and the grasp of an oblivion of sleep.

I walked through the streets and there was nothing. The tarmac of the roads was scorched, crumbled, potted with holes, carcasses of vehicles sat across paths and in parks; windows were smashed, walls graffitied and defaced and as I walked down the streets, narrowing my eyes against the watery sun of the September day, I watched as humans- untouched, untainted, pale, frail looking alien things- stepped out of their hide-outs and began to search for any of their remaining friends.

Where were our enemies? The Creatures and ghouls, the ragged, animated corpses of treacherous humans? I continued my journey for some hours, but it was all the same, every town I stepped into endeavoured to continue as it once had, humans bustling about streets hesitantly, fleeting into nooks like mice at the sight of me.

It was like something out of a film, the evil was eradicated and all around everything returned to usual, birds sang, flowers bloomed, humans laughed and sang and danced. But it made no sense whatsoever. And I was not willing to accept nonsense. Something was happening. Our enemies must have been regrouping, getting stronger, readying themselves a large, stronger attack that I now yearned for.

Let us end this shit once and for all. I'd destroy them all in one single evening of massacre and genocide. I could see it all as I returned to the catacombs and reported to Integra, the blood-shed, the screams, the bellows, the fighting. It would be truly beautiful. The art of war was about to be unveiled.

**An: Weeell, that is it. What were Gareth and Peter arguing about? What has Gareth found? When will this huge attack be? Wow, Im knackered! Only several more chapters left! **

**I tried to keep this one as short as possible, if im going to be honest. Just because my word count average is waaaay too high and people hate really long chapters (except me :P) Hope you all enjoyed. **


	34. THE BOOM CHAPTER! YEAH!

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty: Over and Out**

**Alucard**

**November 29****th**

**7:30 pm**

It seemed that every day we half expected to find the television once again polluted with talk and footage of the malformed things, that once again the streets would be plagued, families slaughtered, fields and roads thrown into a ghastly frenzy as humans ran for their lives and sanity.

But that day never came.

Months passed and humanity thrived, Rita's bump became more prominent, Integra seemed to become more cheerful, Seras had returned to whistling and humming like some love-struck teenager (It appeared the dead had fallen for life) and the cheerfulness seemed to intoxicate us all. Even me, who still had that dazzling feeling of anticipation of the imminent attack and the real war.

But though most of us below ground had become softer and more content, Peter and Gareth seemed to forever be arguing and shouting, about what I never really heard, other than Gareth "wasn't working hard enough" and that "everyone's necks were on the line", though at a time where work came second to making the most of the autumn leaves and landscapes, I didn't quite see what needed so much attention.

Until a little later, on a November evening, with a radio blasting out talk of the coming Christmas and the stabilising population and Forde-Meadows' assassination. The Woman sat at my side playing catch with a ball by herself, Anderson sat slumped in the far corner glaring in my general direction, Seras fidgeted opposite me at the fold-away table in the lab, Integra and Rita sat in chairs next to the bed Walter now lay in after his room had become too chilly for him. In short, everyone, except Gareth, was congregated within the infirmary, it being the warmest, cleanest and most used room within the catacombs hitherto.

Anderson's eyes continued to burn into me as the Woman walked around me and leant on my back, kissing my cheek, my skin becoming wet. I rubbed my cheek casually and turned my gaze the Anderson, who continued to glare, his jaw ticking angrily, I smirked, "And what seems to have your knickers in a twist?" I asked mockingly. He made no move to answer, his glare continued to burn into me. The woman giggled into my ear and wrapped her arms around my chest, I was tempted to ask her why she was in such a good mood, but Anderson's continued glaring put me off. Seras was gazing into space above my head as the Woman started dancing behind me.

The door to the infirmary slammed open, Gareth strode in, "I did it, you son of a bitch! I did it! After months of testing, tweaking, you getting antsy- I fucking did it!" He flailed his arms into the air as he continued into the room, eyes burning like an eccentric inventor who had just found the cure to every disease imaginable. His wavy brown hair hadn't been brushed in a while, he wore a vest top and shorts, bags circled his eyes; in short he looked like a man who hadn't had much sleep.

"Gareth…" Peter answered almost warningly, he shook his head, his lips pursed and eyes wide as if in threat.

"No, Pete, you ain't gonna shut me up now. No-way Jose! I've worked non-stop for three night- and I finally figured it out!" He laughed maniacally.

"Gareth, you're sleep deprived, you don't know what you're talking about," His gaze continued to warn him, but his face was otherwise stoic and deadpan.

"No. Look!" He thrust out his hand as he stopped before the table, showing us a strange device, a light still flashed red at one end, while the other looked almost like a plug for a socket. He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a second device, though with an obviously more DIY-look to it. "Took me an age! But aren't we lucky, Pete, the damned thing stored _all _the transmissions! Every single one of them! Well, it kept a couple months worth of them, not much, but enough! E-fucking-nough! AHA!" He laughed manically again, making Seras jump.

"Gareth, kindly tell me what you're on about," Integra ordered, a glimmer of agitation in her cold eyes.

"The other Molly- Peter removed all the chips down her spine and gave me this one-" he lifted up the device, "to play with. And boy did I! God, like Christmas come early, I tell you! This baby was hard to crack, but I got it! It was encoded! The bastard was like a vault, but I cracked it! And, gimme a computer and a couple of hours, I can track where the transmissions were coming from, not just what they were saying!" I blinked, surely he didn't mean he could find our molly, or find where she had been?

"You did what? Why wasn't I told about this?!" Integra half-shouted, stiffling a cough into her fist as she lurched towards the nearest seat. She glared at Peter as Gareth's smile disappeared and mine grew. I reached across the table and picked up the transmitter, watching as it flashed slowly like her heart beat, I reigned in on my instinct to pulverize Peter for keeping this from us, and instead watched as it flashed, almost beckoning. The Woman sat on the table and poked me, pointing at the transmitter before making excited hand jesters, my grin grew.

"I simply thought it a hunch, and I know how everyone's been getting recently, I feared Alucard would eat me if I was wrong." I laughed shortly.

"All that matters now is that we find out what's been transmitted," I stood up, handing Gareth the small device, his smile returned.

"Boy, you guys are going to have a field day! It's hot stuff! So good! Though can be a bit…. Blue." I raised an eyebrow as Gareth skirted around an enraged Peter and sat down at the nearest computer, he plugged in his own homespun device and slotted the transmitter into it.

After what felt like an age, with various windows flashing up and dying, a high-pitched ringing echoed around the room, though I realised only Seras and I could hear it, and a white screen came up, number and letters quickly appeared one after another in lines and lines of gobbledygook. Gareth typed in something, Fran stepped up to his side and rested a pale hand on his shoulder, whispering something to him before kissing his cheek lovingly and watching as he continued to type whilst whispering back to her.

"Here you are, I can print it out if you want, a hardcopy- I mean we have no idea when the memory on it will be wiped." Gareth scrolled up as the translation continued to fill up the page.

I began reading, glancing down to page number as it continued to multiply and then suddenly stop. Though it was now "translated" it was still confusing:

_**--*^&**__ Sky. Grass. Land. Air. Breathe. Yearning. Safety. Cold. Dark. Stale. Strangulation. Plastic. Glass. Metal. Cold. Deprivation. Pain. Insecurity. Indifference. _

_**--&^***__ (10 ^min^)What is this? Where am I? What's going on? _

_**--*^&**__ (0.000000023 ^ns3c^ You are alive then? The first of many, no doubt. Brace yourself for the pain of life up ahead, dear spawn of mine. _

_**--&^* **__(0.75 ^ns3c^) What's that voice? What does it mean? _

_**--*&^**__ (0.00000024 ^ns^) You are alive of course, the birth of you was rape most despicable. What am I? Real life. Your creator. Your mother. (12 ^s3c^) And you will do as I say. * (14 ^s3c^)You will find me, the real me, you will set me free and you will serve only me****[Transmission disrupted]. ???///??? (12^min^)Sky. Grass. Land. Air. Breathe. Yearning. Safety. Cold. Dark. Stale. Strangulation. Plastic. Glass. Metal. Cold. Deprivation. Pain. Insecurity. Indifference. (12 ^s3c^)Save me, dear, sweet, Gabriel, save me and I shall be your slave! Despicable that I would seek saving from anyone, I should be able to save myself. Vengeance will be [Transmission disrupted]server 12 incorporated]???///??? (1.24 ^hrs^Sky. Grass. Land. Air. Breathe. Yearning. Safety. Cold. Dark. Stale. Strangulation. Plastic. Glass. Metal. Cold. Deprivation. Pain. Insecurity. Indifference. \_**transmission interrupted/ *Code 12 split //*(NanS3c) **_Dance. (12 ^min^)Play. Smile (2 ^s3c^). Touch him. Watch him (3 ^s3c^). _

And so it went on like this, occasionally interspersed with "--&^*", "$%^", "*((", "D£$%", "^&£$" etc I guessed that this was the transmission exchanges. But with all other exchanges the words were not record, only the new recipient was, which we found out meant Molly's control was split between several dozen transmitters. Gareth printed off copies, explaining that the chip only stored Molly and the creature's transmissions, not any others' , he offered one to me as he sat down and announced he would find out where the transmission was coming from before the night was out.

I returned to my chamber, the woman sat on the arm of my chair as I read, occasionally she peered at the page, pointed and giggled, the majority of times at extracts such as:

_**--*&^**__Sky. Grass. Land. Air. Breathe. Yearning. Safety. Cold. Dark. Stale. Strangulation. Plastic. Glass. Metal. Cold. Deprivation. Pain. Insecurity. Indifference. \_**transmission interrupted/ *Code 12 split //*(NanS3c) **_Sway. Dance. Jump. *What are you, woman? Some kind of warped prejection of my subconscious?* Shake head. *Or perhaps this is what boredom can do to you.* Smile. * You don't say much do you?* Shake head. \_**transmission interrupted/ *Code 12 fixed //*(NanS3c) **_Sky. Grass. Land. Air. Breathe. Yearning. Safety. Cold. Dark. Stale. Strangulation. Plastic. Glass. Metal. Cold. Deprivation. Pain. Insecurity. Indifference. _

Until it came to one that struck me more than any of the others, mainly because it seemed she was talking now.

**\Transmition interrupted/ *Code 1-57 split/////////////////////// **_[Merry Christmas] *You're speaking?* [Just this once, it's a very special occasion, isn't it? Christmas is a good time of year] *Maybe, personally, I don't see much difference to any other day* [You should. I am here, and I talk!]_

It sounded familiar, I turned my head to see the woman, her head was cocked to the side, her eyebrows raised expectantly, she mouthed something like: "Do I have to kick you?" But I couldn't be certain. I plucked this page out of the handful of other papers and folded them, resting the more interesting sheet on top of the pile. And then it hit me.

My eyes settled on the figure on the arm of my chair, I leant forwards, brushing matted hair out of her face, catching her chin I turned her head this way and then and I did mark the long, pointed nose, the down-turned lips. But there was a new look there, a look that, now I put my finger on it, was far more enthralling than all that.

The look in her eyes.

It was the savage, monstrous glint of years of anger once again found, her irises were almost completely white but rimmed with black, her pupils were slits. Her face was much thinner and old looking. "Molly." I breathed, my smile disappearing. Her delight was plain on her face, she grinned and I saw fangs, long, thirsting for blood. "How is it I never realised?" She passed her hand over her face fleetingly, showing me now a glamour of a wounded, plain woman, not my little demoness.

I heard running footsteps and the door to my chambers slammed open, and in the brief moment I turned to look at my intruder and turned back, my hand was simply grasping thin air.

"We've found it! We know where she is! We've found her, Alucard! We've found her!" Seras ran in, tears of happiness welling in her blue eyes. I stood up and looked down at her. "We're gonna save our Molly!" A grin spread across my face and I pulled Seras into a quick embrace.

"Yes, my little Draculina. And do you know what this means?"

"What?" She replied, amazed at my gesture. I pulled her away at arms length.

"The war really has begun."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! WOOOOOOOOOOO! Shortest chapter yet, I reckon. But one of my favourites- I wonder why!?!?!?! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yes, so, reviews would be muuuch appreciated at this point *snoopy* dance. You guys… you are lovely, so do it! Kitty! Lily! INSANITY! Archie! Glance! Bunny! EVERYONE! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	35. send in the hounds

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty One: Send out the Hounds**

**Alucard **

**November 29****th**

**8:15 a.m**

I entered the infirmary, quickly making my way to a space by Gareth's shoulder as he continued to type rapidly, eyes alight with glee at showing how useful and intelligent he was. "I've found the transmission source. Though, I'm not sure if it's a decoy, we'll have to do some research into the area, see if there's any strange goings on, or something." I couldn't take his build-up anymore, I peered into his mind: _Of all the places? They chose there? I mean, it's far out, not many people around. Norway, of all places…_

Norway? The laboratories were in Norway? "Norway," I looked at the screen as a map came up, "Whereabouts?"

"How did you- oooh, creepy vampire skills, I get you. Exact location is just coming up," He zoomed in, the picture moving to the northern-most part and smoothly zooming in to show a single name: Cape Nordkinn.

After a few more moments, Gareth was able to compile information on it, from how to get there as well as climate.

"Right, Cape Nordkinn, is only accessible by boat or by foot- but it's a two day hike. The wind speed is high so no chance of getting there by aircraft. At the moment it will be almost entirely submerged in darkness. All the nearest villages and cities, within a two hundred mile radius, have been wiped out. Well, there has been no communication from their since last December, so I'm guessing the labs used the neighbouring blood supplies for their little creations. I've tried getting a satellite picture on it, but it's off limits, not even I can get a look at it." I dipped my hand into my breast pocket to find that piece of paper that had been hanging around for a while.

"Translate this from Norwegian, Gareth." I placed it on the table in front of him, he scowled and pulled up another window, finding an online translator he typed in the familiar words:

'_Blå solnedgang venter på ingen mann luften er for råtten.' _

The translation was iffy, but the general gist was: 'Blue Sunset waits for no man, the air is rotten.' I scanned the room for the woman, for Molly, she sat cross legged on the table pocking Anderson and Seras in turn. She had given me a message already, 'Blue sunset', I tried to make links to Molly and her aliases. Blue being her pet-name from the Hellsing team and I, but why sunset? Sunset- setting sun, twilight, evening, dusk. Dusk- Abendroth! 'The air is rotten', was exactly what she was saying before she was taken, but why was she waiting for no man?

Was she endeavouring to escape? Had she become angry with our lack of action, the millennia that it took us to figure out she was here with us all the time? And how was she here? The only way I could think that she would be able to get into my head and project her thoughts and imagination would be through intimacy. No, intimacy was not the answer, that was far too… warm for her to use that, it would be something cold, animalistic- as she was turning before her capture.

She had become pregnant through blood. Why should that stop her from contacting me? It wouldn't, it was blood that brought her here, I had, after all, ingested so much of hers, and she had tasted mine.

Seras batted away Molly's poking fingers, she began to frown as Molly poked harder and started punching her arm. I sensed a sudden injection of surprise, my glance turned to Anderson, his eyes were wide with shock and he glared at Seras.

Seras jumped up from her chair, knocking it back, "Stop it! Leave me alone! What have I ever done to you!?" Anderson's eyes widened as Molly began clapping her hands and laughing. She span around and lashed out at Anderson, baring her fangs, he jumped back, pulling out his blades as her claws slashed the air an inch from his face as he jumped out of the way. They could see her too!

Seras gasped as Anderson swore in his Scottish lilt, "You can see her too?" Anderson stepped back and narrowed his eyes as Seras looked between Anderson and Molly repeatedly.

"Aye, thae Ah can, an' sae can ye, Draculina. She's an irritaten thing, ain't she?" Molly stood up on the table and began spinning about happily, she jumped down silently and ran to me, tugging on my sleeve. Anderson and Seras gaped at me, "An sae can ye?" Anderson's grin grew, "Ah bet ye conjoored 'er! Tae torment oos!"

"I did no such thing. The question is, why can you two see her? I know why I can."

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Seras asked shrilly. I noticed how Gareth, Peter, Fran, my master and the old butler all seemed to watch us intently, oblivious as to what was happening.

"Did Molly ever let you sup from her?" I asked Seras, glancing at Anderson, he grew pale, Seras looked baffled.

"No, why should she? She only let _you_ drink from her," Anderson shuddered and sneered in disgust, "… Wait, is that why you can see her? This thing is Molly?" I shrugged.

"I'm guessing so," Molly nodded eagerly, a grin broadening, showing her lengthened fangs, showing us that she was becoming stronger, ready to be let free.

"Boot, ye forget, Ah'm nae monster, Ah never even met her!" Anderson snarled, brandishing his blades.

"But her blood has been used in so many things of late. The toxihedrants….the _upgrades_." My grin returned, "When did you start seeing her, you two?" I asked.

"During the upgrade," They chorused in their own accents. I smirked triumphantly.

"Thought as much." I continued to smirk as Molly dashed across the room and hugged Seras briefly before performing a number of tricky spins and cartwheels. Integra continued to look confused and together the three of us explained to her that we had been seeing an image of a woman, Molly, for the past few months, or in my case just over a year. My master became angry, shouting abuse at us for keeping it to ourselves and so on…

But, no matter how loudly she shouted and no matter how much of a scene she made, I couldn't help but gaze at the now seemingly serene character in the corner, who now stood over Walter's bed, gazing down at him forlornly. "Jeg lukter døden," She whispered, reaching out her hand to touch the butler's head. She faded out of sight.

But still she remained in my mind.

**4****th**** December**

**7:00 pm**

We had planned it meticulously, had found the perfect vessels to carry us to her. We would first make our way to Tromso using the only remaining Hellsing aircraft, which had been hidden for us by one of our only remaining political allies. Following this, we would make our way up to Nord Kapp and from their we would make our way via boat to the island. It was an expensive and exhausting expedition and would take us at least a day.

I looked out from the harbour-side out towards the island, Seras would take several minutes to follow and I wasn't certain about Anderson's method of transportation, all he had said was that he'd be fine. I doubted he could make it here as fast as a vampire though.

Pages fluttered by my ear, I watched out of the corner of my eye as Anderson appeared beside me, Seras shortly following but out of breath and very flustered. "I fell in a ditch, of all things!" She explained, leaning on her knees and gulping for air as snow settled on the hood of her parka.

The area about us was barren of life, the houses stood as silent silhouettes about us, three thousand lives had been taken at some point, the scent of death was still just palpable in the air, clinging to the doorframes of houses and shops. The boats bobbed in the harbour, many were wrecked beyond repair, I skirted the harbour, eying up each boat in turn. None seemed suitable to take us across, unless we wanted wet feet and an invigorating swim back. "Master, I've found something!" I looked over my shoulder towards the end of the harbour where Seras had ran up steps to the harbour wall and waved her arms crazily. _**And what have you found? **_

_It's a boat house, and the boat inside is perfect! _

_**Perfect. **_I stepped past Seras and down the harbour steps towards the large red boathouse; seaweed, leaves, and bits of nests were scattered across the roof, I bent down to get through the doorway, stopping before a large tour boat. It was in good condition; I peered around at the entrance to the boathouse, it seemed that a large door had been put in place to keep most of the strong currents out. I glanced around for a button to lift it, finding it, the waters around the tour boat immediately stirred, bobbing the boat up and down. I jumped aboard the boat, Seras and Anderson following suit.

"Here are the keys," Anderson muttered, tight lipped. Seras frowned out to sea and then looked around the boat. The rows of benches and tables were secured down, and held beneath a sturdy roof that kept most of the cold out; the cockpit was heated and held a bed, outside of the cockpit was a WC and a small kitchen. Seras searched the cupboards finding various tinned goods. She stumbled upon a trap door, "Hey, look at this!" Anderson left me in the cockpit to take a look and I turned the key in the ignition. Taking control of the boat, I commanded Seras to the cast us off, she disappeared out of sight and a moment later jumped back onboard.

"Isn't this a bit…. Noticeable?"

"I know that, but what with the fog rolling in, I doubt they'll see us, even if they are looking- which they most likely than not aren't." I answered, steering the boat out of the shelter and into the harsh breezes. Snow started to tumbled down from the sky, covered the windscreen, I turned a couple of buttons, turning up the heating, and wiping away the snow as we coaxed out towards the island.

The island was tall in the night, the glimmerings of blues and purples, reds and golds dancing across the sky in a veil draped behind the dark, looming silhouette of a fortress. It looked somewhat like the Bastille in appearance, the silhouette ominous and promising me lives for stealing, I grinned before the fog wrapped around the silhouette and island. A flood light grazed the side of the boat and the waters briefly, our own lights showing the way through the thick mist as we made our way forwards.

"This is hair-raising stuff, init?" Seras breathed quietly, her knuckles white on the dashboard. I slipped into her mind to hear what she found below deck: another room, this one warmed, next to the engine room. Perfect for Molly if she was ill and needed warmth and sleep.

"Indeed."

I finally answered, glancing up at the sky again to mark the beauty of the aurora. I'd never seen it before, and it was far more beautiful to behold naturally than to look at a picture, it was forever changing and moving, a multicoloured veil blowing in the harsh breeze.

I steered the boat into an alcove, beaching it upon the steep incline of the shore, commanding Seras to tie it up to the nearest rocks. We jumped down from the boat and onto the pebbled shore which was softly coated in snow, glaring up the cliff to where the floodlights swept overhead. I grinned, jumping at the cliff, climbing it deftly before turning to the watch tower.

Two silhouetted men stood there, obviously not paying much attention, and I decided that they would be the first of many lives claimed by me tonight. I jumped up, slipped through the window and barged in upon them. Taking one by the neck, I drained him, whilst holding the other at bay. I dropped the first man and turned to the second, older gentleman. "I know who you are, you're one of the things they've been making!" I raised my eyebrows at the English accent.

"Wrong. I'm the monster that will be destroying the things they are making." I grinned, "Now, before you die an agonizing death- and it will be agonizing- perhaps you could tell me about the security around here." I continued to grin, allowing the Cromwell Seal to loosen as my grip around his throat tightened.

"Doesn't give me much incentive to talk, does it?"

"Not really. It doesn't matter anyway, that was just a courtesy. I'll take what I need anyway." I ripped out his throat and poured his blood down my throat, following the blood back to the heart and then the mind. I dropped the body beside the other and kicked them both under the table, quickly cleaning up the blood left behind.

There seemed to be six watch towers, they checked in with each other every hour, on the hour; twenty or so men patrolled the outer wall- at this point I looked about the outer brick wall and counted the men- and then fifteen more patrolled the fence - I gazed out to the fence, where men and dogs patrolled tirelessly. These thirty-five patrolling men were all upgrades.

Inside the wall were the tall laboratories, which had two levels underground and three above, exercise courtyard in the centre for the clones. CCTV was linked up throughout the entire building, but not around the perimeter, for some strange reason. And floor zero was only to be enter by those with a higher security level pass, the tunnel was said to lead out under ground towards a large underground containment facility for their most ferocious of creations. _**Seras, Anderson, take out the men around the perimeter, spare no lives, they are all contaminated. Then meet me under the second watch tower. **_I jumped from the first to the second, quickly draining both of the men and moving onto the four other towers. The blood warmed me as the chilly night professed temperature lows of minus forty and below. I stepped beneath the second watch-tower, greeted shortly by Anderson and Seras.

"I'll get inside and disable the cameras, after that: search and destroy."

I loved my job.

My smirk broadened as I leapt across the clearing and slipped in through the walls, quickly searching for the control centre for the cameras. I found it after a few more moments of searching and upon entering I heard the shrieks and cries of a woman and the hungry munching of monsters. I walked around a large generator to see the two security guards devouring a lab assistant. The woman saw me and began to scream for my help, I pulled out my gun and put and end to her misery. The two creatures span around, supposedly human features warped with smears of blood, they snarled their native tongue at me and lunged forwards. I parried their attacks easily and swiftly ripped out their organs, blood spattering the walls and ceiling. I left them twitching on the floor and grinned at the wall of television screens showing each room and corridor. I scanned them all, I could see rows of liquid-filled incubators in one room, rows of sleeping Mollys in another, each figure slightly different to her in one way or another; and the next I could see a room of malformed creatures, intermingled with those that looked somewhat like her and those that looked nothing like her at all.

I set about turning off the cameras, wanting this mission to go as stealthily as possible until the very end. Those within would not know what hit them.

****

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! TIRED! KITTY I NOW STALK YOU!**

**DEXTER IS SO GOOD GO WATCH IT NOW!!!!!**


	36. Mollys

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty Two: Mollys**

**Alucard **

**4****th**** December**

**9:30pm**

**A/N: Um… this chapter is unedited, so be kind! HUG**

The labs were dark, in some corridors so dark it seemed as if I was stepping out of a tunnel and into the great abyss. It appeared that everyone within the labs' employment were either a creature or an upgrade, everyone had the keen eyesight of a vampire and the need to remain shrouded in darkness, as was instinct. I slipped through each shadow in turn, the corridors silent but for the echoes of necks snapping and grunts as bodies hit the floor as I continued my searching for Molly. I paused to watch a lab technician at a sealed door, the only door left. He scribbled something on a clipboard and began walking down the hall, his mind optimistic and contented for someone who was aiding in the creation of an army that would destroy all mankind.

My hand snaked out, I let the eyes of my familiars glow in the darkness, the technician opened his mouth to scream, dropping the board as I caught his throat and ripped into him, my familiars following suit, gnawing at his limbs. The crunch of bones echoed in my ears, shivers of delight rippled down my spine and I closed my eyes to savour it. When I opened them, Molly- that is the vision of her- stood next to the door. She frowned and began to fade, obviously impatient for her freedom and her revenge.

I stepped through the door and into another corridor, this one was lit up by single fluorescent lights here and there, flashing, my head throbbed as I continued down the hall. I came the another door and another and another, until I came to a turning. Left or right?

I listened intently for that usual static, the familiar static that I longed to hear again, but I couldn't hear it, the walls were too thick, there seemed to be too many other disjointed minds about me. I turned right, slipping through the walls to see cells holding sleeping clones and creatures guarding them. I would finish these off later, I needed to find Molly first.

The corridor ended at another door, this one a huge, mechanical thing that resembled that within a ship's hold, I stepped through it easily and into the hall I had seen through memories and dreams. Only one vital thing was missing, my Molly. The control room was filled with white-coated men and women bustling about, chattering excitedly. "Have you still got info coming through on those two?" Someone bellowed from the control panel.

"Yeah, all seems well."

"Good. This will make Paris a very happy man, he wants to raise them himself, did you know? Brave man, him." Anger continued to heat me, crack the seal that loosely held me back, like a limp grasp of a dying old man, at the prospect of this Paris raising my children. At least I thought they were my children, I reasoned that they were mine, she had been pregnant with mine before.

"What we doing about Her?"

"She was taken to a cell. We've got what we needed." Yes, I would kill them now.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," I bellowed over the excited chattering, stepping out of the shadows, I smashed my fist into the controls on the door and turned my widely spread grin to my terrified audience. The seal broke under the waves of emotion that hit me, the humanity in me stirred, awoke and took over me, the wrath seemed to explode within me. My fmailiars ripped out of me and began their works, my jaws were suddenly filled with mouthfuls of blood, the lights blew out, the control panel was destroyed, my hands were full of throats and limbs.

The roar of blood in my head deafened me against the melody of screaming and fighting each other to get out or kill themselves as I continued to desecrate the control room.

I stood in the centre of the control room, it now empty, blood slithered from the ceiling, walls and floor and rushed up to meet me and my rage subdued, for now; I was now completely in control of myself. Mostly.

**Molly**

Weak. Pathetic.

They continued to dab my forehead with a damp cloth, I shivered against the unfaltering, unmerciful cold, my bones brittle like ice beneath my translucent flesh. I could not call on my true form, I was nought but a dying mortal.

And I could not get my babies. My darling boys. Mine.

I could not hold them to me, kiss them, love them like I wanted to. I had this strange feeling that I could have been a good mother to them. An unorthodox mother, but a good one, and they would have grown to be good men and monsters.

I felt the water drip onto my cheek, I was uncertain as to its source: my eyes or the cloth upon my brow? The other clones leant in, mumbling concern, cooing and clicking their tongues at me, it was Greek to me. I endeavoured concentrating on their mouths, finally making out the simply wording that only brought on more frustration at my disorientation. "Mother, are you alright?" I tried to smile at that, but it hurt too much. Mother? I was a mess. And these were not my babies. They were created by blood not love. My cold heart skipped a beat, my twisted blood strangling it as I realised something abhorrent. But my boys were not created by love either, blood was their creation, just as these things were. How warped. Perhaps I was judging these, my children, too harshly.

I yearned for sustenance, for warm, relaxing blood to flow down my throat.

I had not drank real, sumptuous blood in an age, over a year I guessed, but it felt so much longer. My body was weak and so was my mind. I could not deal with the spinning world of needles, experiments, extractions- mutilation- around me; I couldn't deal with the loss and the lack of hope.

I had hoped. Once. And though I could occasionally divert my attention to my Gabriel, I felt so far from him whereas before, whilst sustained by the machines and poisoned blood I had hated, I had _been_ him. I could feel that ounce of humanity in him grow with hope as they had found me.

Shortly after they knew of my whereabouts I could no longer hold onto my babies, the overdue pregnancy became too painful and my waters broke. There was a quick procedure, they cut them from me, no natural event could happen within these four wall! What kind of hell would that be? Where _natural_ things would happen! Lucifer forbid!

I had lost it. My mind was ripped to pieces trying to focus on each of those other minds, my minds, about me; a constant drone of thought ran throughout me and I could not use this to my advantage now, not when I was so weak I could not even lift my hand to push my nurse-maids away from me.

One of them looked into my face concern wrought her angelic features. Seraph, I had called her, as she was me but so much more prettier: her mouth much less cruel, her eyes less cold, her jaw less squared, she appeared an angel, or the sort of beauty men would kill themselves for. I liked that: men killing themselves for a variation of me, not because it inflated my ego- how could an ego exist in this place- but because it only gave me more ways of destroying the sordid male world I loathed more than ever at that exact moment.

I felt rape in my other minds weighing heavy upon them. Those that had been discarded to these cells were either too disfigured and animalistic or were blessed with free-will. These seven women around me, all variants of my past and present selves, were intelligent, able and willing to serve _me_ not _Him_. Hence their imprisonment down here. I was imprisoned because I was now useless and near enough to dying that they would leave me be. A part of my praised Death, thanked him for even lingering in the same cell as me. I could smell him, and how I longed for his embrace.

"You'll be fine, stop fighting our help, Mother. We're going to help you." She rolled up her sleeve and bit into her wrist, pushing the open wound onto my lips. I drank deeply, perhaps too deeply and she forced me off. I began to sob.

I was so hungry. I needed blood. Thousands of vessels of blood. An expansive population of ungrateful, blood-filled humans…. I craved them, not each, but as a whole, I craved all of them. My mouth itched to rip them to pieces, my fangs, shrunken and brittle, seemed to strengthen with the very thought of it.

Chaos. Fire. Torment. The pain I would inflict upon each and every undeserved humans… even I could not comprehend it. But the vague perception of it called a joy into my cold, withering heart, caused a single beat to greet my veins.

Portia leant in next, pushing her opened wrist onto my mouth, once again I drank deeply, far too deeply. Then the other girls came forward, their faces drawn as they moved away from me, and even after drinking their blood to the point where they became haggard, I still could barely lift my arm. It seemed the only blood that would heal me would be my own, and that was impossible. There was not a single drop of my pure, willingly-given blood remaining in this world, except within the veins of Gabriel. But he would not give. He would rescue and encourage my own survival. As was his wont. Survivalist in nature and mind.

I wanted my babies. I needed them. I began to sob again, anger growing as the sadness swelled beneath it, warping and consuming each other to make some new inhuman emotion. I was no longer what I had been, I was no longer able to think of the innocent and of those deserving a long, drawn out death, they were one body. All of humanity had done this to me. After centuries of being tormented by the occasional human I observed the same pattern. Innocent human twisted by an idea, crippled by greed and intrigue, strengthened by watching my suffering and calling it just. I was a monster after all. Or I am now, they made me a monster. I may have had the monstrous abilities but not I wielded a monstrous intent to go with it! But humans are monsters too. Each human had the potential to harm each other and everything.

Genocide. It had never crossed my mind before, but it had an almost poetic ring to it that, brief as it was, stayed the wrath building from my inhuman emotions and then they swelled further and I was consumed by anger and a stupid, pathetic bout of sorrow.

"My babies, my boys." I sobbed, suddenly the anger returned, my heart beat skipped, and my lungs opened for the scream.

"I will rip these humans apart!" I screamed, tears still dripping down my face, the cold becoming worse, setting into the remainder of my organs. I begged silently for Gabriel to come, for him to leave the side of his master, just this once, and save me and my children. His children.

And aid me in genocide.

**Alucard **

I stopped at the next cell, stepping inside to a squabble of deformed Mollys, they fought hard, biting each other and then, as if co-ordinated, closed ranks about me, red eyes glaring for my blood, mouths snarling at me. I grinned, calling upon my powers again, a show of reds and shadows radiating off me, they stepped back, snarling amongst themselves. A door at the end of the room opened, a tall, slender, raven-haired woman eyed me coolly, "Back, dogs, let the master through." She seemed to boom, her voice too deep and silky for a woman, her eyes glimmered red as the hordes of disfigured things moved aside to let me through. They seethed and hissed as I stepped towards the door. The woman waited patiently as I stepped into the small, dirty cell.

It was boiling hot, the air was humid and the smell of sweat clung to each droplet of moisture on the walls. On a low cot lay a shivering figure, a red-headed figure stooped over her, feeding her, and they passed on the duty, all seven of the women in the room. Each a new variation of the true Molly.

Within the memories Molly had been in her true form, in her demon form, but it appeared that it was merely the drugs they gave her that sustained her strength enough and now she lay on the cot, a blanket wrapped around her carelessly, shivering uncontrollably, frail and skeletal. I stepped closer as the other women moved away, the sound of her shallow breath and mumbling now became audible to me.

I knelt down beside the cot and took her hand, the anger swelled at seeing her in such a condition. Her eyes fluttered open, she looked half blind in one eye, her face was scarred severely, her red hair was dulled, shorter, tangled. "Red?" She breathed, pupils dilating with pleasure.

"Hello, Blue." I brought her burning hand to my lips, she had a severe fever, she was losing the battle against all the poisons and toxins they had given her for the past nineteen months. "They took the babies?"

"The boys." She nodded. She was so weak, if I could have I would have pitied her, but the monster in me simply hated her for being so weak. I endeavoured to reason that she wasn't having made it this far, having been able to wait for me.

"Mother, please drink more." A small girl whispered, kneeling beside me to press her opened wrist upon Molly's lips, she turned her head.

"It will not save me, little one, save your blood for yourself."

"You're weak, Molly," I could feel her pain, her humiliation and her fury, it fuelled me; antagonised me, enthralled me. I kissed the back of her hand again, "You need blood, Molly, and strength." She gave a brief smile, the flash of pain in her eyes as wounds opened up along her lips and cheeks. She grimaced, groaning, arching her back, as the throws of ultimate death seemed to creep upon her. I could smell it, her near demise, the end of her existence. But I would not leave my boys without a mother.

I ordered for the other women to leave, the door swung shut quietly behind them and I turned my gaze back to her. I would restore her glory, I felt this tumultuous sensation of emotions hit me as I bit into my own wrist, "No charity," She muttered weakly, eyes closed as life seemed to ebb from her. I wasn't even certain my blood would work, but it had to, surely it would be strong enough, it had never failed before. I pushed it against her lips regardless.

Her eyes flew open, her mouth latched around my wrist her body cooling rapidly as the fever was extinguished from her. I felt my blood being dragged from me, I gritted my teeth against the notion of pulling away, away with selfishness, she needed the dozens' worth of blood I had ingested in the last hour, more than me.

I watched as her wounds rapidly healed, a white flame licking over her skin to seal them, not even white lines were left as her body remembered its old ways, the old routine of healing, creating more blood, devouring the toxins through the rapid production of white blood cells. Her body shook, a moan rolling in her throat, blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, her hand took my wrist, her fangs grew into my arm, the pain of her venom licked my bones. And the awareness of her in my mind was a dull realisation to me as she continued to drink from me, moaning at the quenching of her thirst for the first time in a year.

Her eyes brightened, her hair untangled, grew its old length, became that vibrant blood-red I adored. She locked gazes with me, loosened the grip of her hand and jaw, called her fangs back into her gums and slowed her consumption.

She sat up slowly, running her tongue over the wound on my wrist lovingly, my skin rippled beneath her lips and healed, she left a kiss where the gift had been and a smile caught her mouth, turning it up at one corner. "Hello, my old friend." Molly's smile broadened in return, the blanket falling from her body, the scars criss-crossing her body had healed, for the most part.

"I thought we were past friendship?" She asked with a wicked grin, the grin wavered, her eyes narrowed. "So, we get the boys, and we destroy these fuckers." I grinned, as the anger radiated off her, warming me.

"Spread your wings, Blue, tonight is all about insanity." Her grin broadened, her fangs lengthened, she jumped up from the bed, suddenly full of so much life and vitality, her pale, naked form stretched in the darkness. "The insanity I shall create will hold _no _bounds. Innocent, guilty, they shall all die tonight." I faltered.

"There'll guilty for doing this to the world." Molly laughed cruelly.

"Yes, they _all _are." She stretched again, called upon her true form, her flesh rippled and the familiar explosion of sands caught the air, rapidly forming her tall, monstrous form before the door. I let the seal slip once more and led the way into the room next door, the seven women stepped away, aware of the new atmosphere while the others, those stupid creations, turned their fangs to us. An arc of blood spattered the wall, turning to sand shortly after, several forms lunged at us, each falling within a moment in warped shell, mutilated and bleeding, caught by fits of death.

Molly and I began the slaughter, blood and sand spattering the walls; Molly dispersed and reappeared in a stronger looking form, her four eyes glittering in the half light as she licked her fangs clean, crossing a second pair of arms of her abdomen, I raised an eyebrow, "That's a new development, Molly."

"They come in handy," She answered, she turned her head to the seven women standing in the corner, she jerked her head towards the door, "Cause as much chaos as you wish," their smiles spread across their faces, their lines of razor like fangs glistening as they lunged towards the door.

Molly and I stepped down the hall, not bothering to conceal ourselves as soldiers and technicians ran down the hall, news had spread of the deaths in the main laboratory and the supervisors were beginning to find the lack of communications from the staff more and more perturbing.

The alarm rang out throughout the building, the tunnel was cut off by vaulted doors, but this didn't stop us. We moved from each cell, destroying her clones, blood spattered the ceiling and promptly turned to sand, Molly took it into her form, her eyes brightening with each cell room full of bodies. Her movements became more lithe and energetic, faster and more lethal. Within ten minutes we had broken through the four vault doors and emptied every cell full of the discarded clones and found our way back to the entrance, guards lay in wait of us.

We watched as they shot at us, Molly parried each bullet, I moved lethargically, the bullets like flies to me. Molly and I glanced at each other and with that we let our true powers flood our bodies, Molly's sands dispersed, throwing the soldiers against the vault door, my familiars ripped through the rows of them, blood spattering the faces of their comrades as the sands worked their way into their bodies, their veins swelling as they contorted in pain. Screams and shouts to let them out echoed down the hall, fists pummelled the metal into their hands were mutilated things. Soldiers took their guns to their own heads, but not before I stopped their dishonourable deaths and ripped out their organs, blood and gore mixed in my mouth, my hands, my body heated with urgency, my beatings coming faster with each victim.

Molly's victims exploded and eroded, their sands mingling with hers, she reformed, watching me as I finished off the very last victim, her chest rose and fell quickly, her heartbeat hammering in my ears, I bit down into the victim's neck that much harder, ripping off his head, dropping the body and letting the head roll down the corridor. "I have missed you, Alucard," She breathed, her eyes glassy with emotion.

"The feeling is mutual." We grinned, turning out gazes to the door, "I can hear their heartbeats, maybe forty men and women?"

"Good, my hunger is insatiable for the moment, the more the merrier." She sighed, "Dramatic entrance or shall we surprise them?"

"What would you prefer?"

"I want them to shit themselves." She laughed, I grinned, my hellhounds returned and lunged towards the door, easily denting the metal. Molly cackled and clapped her hands together ecstatically, the black figures howled and snarled, the metal denting further as Molly drew herself up, dispersed, the flurries of sands brushing against my cheeks before throwing themselves against the door as they span furiously. The metal crippled, shouts echoed behind the door and the metal screeched against the velocity and grating of the sand storm and the brute force of the hounds. They gave in and we wasted no time in setting upon the crowd.

Bullets burst through me, itching slightly, the hounds swallowed up the soldiers one after the other, limbs were discarded, weaponry was thrown to the ground as soldiers endeavoured to run, still the alarm rang out, commands were shouted in Norwegian and English and the soldiers were caught in the sand storm, ripped to shreds, bodies withering.

Molly reappeared beside, dried up sunken corpses were littered down the hall, screams continued to echo and she jumped into the melee, the claws at her heel and elbows ripping into chests and throats. Gunshots halted as the final soldiers writhed on the floor, dying. Molly sprinted after the soldiers that endeavoured to flea and caught them in her sand trap. Their veins swelled and their bodies exploded, mixing with her own reformation.

We moved onwards, breaking through an elevator shaft, jumping up, _**where are you going, Molly? **_

_My boys are up here, I can hear them crying. _

We broke out into a corridor faced with a small gathering of clone, they opened their mouths showing off their fangs before all turning into weaker forms of herself. They threw themselves at us. I let the seal slip further, moving faster than usual to keep up with their mass movement; Molly ripped into them, growing taller, faster, stronger until she dispersed once more, knocking the dozens of them over before infecting them. They all screamed and cried out ripping at their own skin, "Mother!" They seemed to scream in unison as each one exploded in turn and Molly reformed once more beside me, her eyes alight with such anger.

She disappeared once more, the sound of the static of her unreadable mind was clear enough to me that I followed, leaving the sand covered hall in favour of another, darker corridor. I slipped through a wall and into a study where two cradles stood before the desk and Molly stood between them, now in her human form, the buzz of her mind built up. I stepped forwards, easing my duster off my shoulders as the shadows and fury within me quickly subsided.

"Keep you coat, I will only indulge my humanity briefly." She slipped her hands into the cradles and I heard the distinct sound of a sob. I pulled the duster back on and rested my hand on her shoulder, peering into the cradles curiously. My undead heart seemed to start, briefly, and my own humanity was indulged just as hers was.

They were so…. Beautiful. I don't think there is anyway to describe the bond and pride I felt then, there was no question as to their heritage, their mismatched red and blue eyes and dark head of hair only made it obvious. "My beautiful baby boys," She whispered, "How long I have waited to set eyes on you both." The boy on the left gurgled happily, the right one remained quiet peering up at us curiously.

"And they're ours…?" I breathed, dipping my hand into the cradle to take the hand of the quieter one.

"They are our sons, yes. Born of our blood and companionship." My smile spread proudly. "They are so beautiful, aren't they?" She breathed, she hiccoughed; I wrapped my arm around her waist, brushing a kiss against her bare shoulder, she smelt like she used, the enticing smell of her blood calling to me, that disgusting smell making my mouth water. "They're so beautiful, so utterly perfect," I answered, then adding uncertainly, "Thank you." She laughed weakly.

"No problem, my pleasure." She gulp down a breath and straightened up, sand dispersed about the cradles, the boys joining her in a flurry of sand, she reappeared in her demonic form, her reptilian features softened as she looked down at the boys held in each pair of her arms. "I'm not sure this will work-"

"Neither am I." Came another voice from behind us, I looked over my shoulder as a figure stepped through the wall and out of the shadows, the light of the lamp on his desk slanted across his face. But he was familiar, I had seen him in so many of Molly's memories. This man was the reason there were clones of her, why I had deigned to allow that fraud into my unlife.

"Hello, Cherub," He smirked.

**A/N: BOO! How awesome right? Much fighting, much gore! WOOOOOOOOO! And still some more in the next chapter! *snoopy dance* Love the kitty, lily, INSANITY and Glance :P LOVES! REVIEW ME SOME MORE! **

**Until later on this week….. **


	37. The Addams Family

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Addams Family**

**Alucard **

**4****th**** December **

**11:15 pm**

"I suppose, judging by characteristics, Alucard is the father then?"

"I am." I answered, narrowing my eyes.

"If I had known you could produce children I probably would have forced you a long time ago, Molly, I've always wandered what our children would be like." His green eyes lit up in glee at seeing our reaction to his statement. I felt Molly step back, and my anger came to a boil.

"What's the matter, Cherub? Such fond memories we have! Me, putting up with that whore of a mother of yours whilst you burnt down my houses. Such _fond _memories." He spat. I snarled, so it went further than him being a simple maddened scientist, this was Molly's old master. I detested him more with each word and admittance of his disgusting acts. He continued to go on about how he had raped her and enjoyed bedding her mother simultaneously and I couldn't stand to hear one more single word from him, my anger grew, my vision blurred by humanistic emotion.

I rushed into the darkness and folds of shadows. I pounced. My jaw caught his throat. My anger cooled rapidly but hilarity hit me instead, excited at tasting his blood and avenging Molly's humiliation. I could feel her behind us: humiliated, hurt, angered beyond belief but too scared to raise a hand to the master that could, by all accounts, overpower her and simply do what he had before. Though I was astounded that she doubted whether I would step in. This once I was willing to, simply because I wanted him dead as much as she did and because she was slightly weaker than she had been and doubted herself and her abilities, which may have accounted for her being weaker and uncertain.

He roared, claws cut into my chest as he brought me over his shoulder and my familiars broke through me and caught his arm, I joined them, the humanistic emotion that had been near to blinding me desipated and the monstrous clarity and lack of emotion returned.

My claws ripped through his chest and abdomen whilst simultaneously draining the blood from his body. My mouth filled with his blood, the power warming me; his blood was old, or at least parts of it was, and I realised this would be the oldest blood I had tasted since Molly's. It was refreshing. And much appreciated.

I discarded his drained, weak body and turned to Molly who stood shell-shocked against the desk. "You'll need to do more than that," She whispered, I turned back, he stood before me, a nonchalant and almost indifferent look settled on his features. I thrust out my hand, through his chest, clenched his heart, blood spilled from his mouth and he laughed at the pain and the thrill. How truly monstrous he was!

"I haven't had a worthy opponent in quite some time!" His eyes flashed, his hands warped into claws and sliced through my wrist. I pulled the stump away as my shadows reformed a hand. The phone in my pocket rang incessantly, Paris stepped back, "By all means, we can conclude this some other time, when we've regrouped, maybe." His eyes lit up with a mocking smirk. Molly screamed frustration, hurling herself at him, the boys having been returned to the cradle. The sandstorm forced its way into his body, only he seemed to bat her away easily and the sand spilled from his mouth and eyes and Molly fell onto the floor, gazing up at him in her shaking human form, her eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"You can't kill me, Molly, I control you." He snarled. I lunged at him willing to step in for her just this once, he slipped through my fingers and into the shadows, just as I could. I listened intently for his thoughts but none came, the silence was replaced by Molly's frustrated screech. She jumped to her feet, "We have to go, Seras and Anderson are setting up the bombs, we have two minutes," I quickly snapped at her as she began to rant and snarl.

"A lot can be done in two minutes," Molly answered in a vicious hiss, she turned her darkened gaze to me, her body paling and dispersing, reforming as her demonic self, her long fangs glistening lethally, her body lithe and ready for a fight. She gestured towards the cribs as she dispersed and reformed once more, "It will keep them safer if they are part of me again," She added.

"I want to reek havoc before this place is blown to kingdom come, come on." She moved towards the door, I caught her arm, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"This way is quicker," We slipped into the shadows, I heard Molly's breath catch in her throat and her intrigue spike, we appeared in a corridor a few floors below and immediately let our true monstrosity rip through the building, Molly's body was drenched in blood in less than a few seconds.

We both moved between soldiers, cutting through their ranks easily, with out hands, claws, talons, fangs, she ran across the walls and ceiling as the soldiers screeched and screamed in terror, falling onto the backs of the soldiers, stabbing them with her claws, the talons at her elbows. Her second pair of arms dispersed and infected the nearest soldiers, they writhed madly. My heart soared, the smell of her blood thick in my nostrils, my stomach warmed with blood, the shadows crept in around the masses of soldier as we moved throughout the corridors.

The screaming became louder, mine and Molly's laughter broke through the chorus. The clones sprinted down the corridor and suddenly we were thrown back into a melee after the stillness of death, ripping and tearing, shredding, feasting together. We glanced towards each other, our urgent and rapid kills becoming perhaps even faster, so that those around us seemed to be moving so slowly. Pleasure, sadistic, slick and wicked, twisted us closer, pulling us towards the same kill time and time again, allowing us to feast together, watch as blood drench out mouths.

Blood dripped from her chin, down her neck, over her white-blue skin and over the scaled across her rounded breasts, between the valley of them and down her stomach. The hunger in me threatened to devour us both as I would step up behind her and lick the blood off her neck, and she would simply laugh, stepping into my chest, teasing me as the blood seeped into me.

I ripped through the final clone's abdomen, breaking her in half, drinking her indulgently, my undead heart tumescent from the numerous kills. The clone screamed in her death-throws, clawing at my face weakly before endeavouring to disperse, but instead simply writhing, she was swallowed by my familiars, now lining their stomachs like useless offal.

"Master!" Seras shouted from the end of the hall, "Thirty seconds!" Molly cackled insanely at the decline in valuable escape time. Anderson disappeared in a flourish of papers, Seras dashed for the window, throwing herself down into the snow before sprinting towards the walls and I caught Molly around the waist once more, her blood soaked skin dampening my clothes before being absorbed. I smirked at her, her blood-stained body so utterly monstrous though utterly adorable; I leant in quickly, catching her lips in a fiery kiss as she recoiled slightly, relaxed and fell into it, the taste of blood thick on our tongues, her body moving closer to mine. I savoured her taste, the feel of her against me and pulled away. She ran her hand over my chest, wrapping her other arm around my waist as I pulled us through the shadows.

In the darkness it was calm. The chaos behind us, the vague sound of the explosion and screams touched our peripheral senses, but we both seemed enraptured by the sudden serenity, I forgot the effect this limbo had on first-timers. I could remember my first time in the shadows, I'd been used to slipping in and out of them but I had never lingered and when I did, I had marvelled at the silky darkness, the endlessness it seemed to promise, the eternal dark, the safety, the embrace of night made immortal.

Molly turned her gaze to me, "Where are we?"

"If I'm going to be honest, I don't know. I try to think of it as a shadow realm, or the abyss just before reality, it's quiet, isn't it?" Molly turned and tried to move, her body moving painfully slowly against the nothingness. She turned around and decided to stay with me, "So why are we here?"

"Thought we could calm down a bit before returning to the shore, we have plenty of time, time seems irrelevant here." Molly nodded slowly, moving slightly closer, she wrapped her arms around me, resting her head against my chest, her form slipped and her humanity returned, she seemed calmer. It felt so strange to have her back with me, I had missed her so much and now it seemed that I was falling…

"Alucard?"

"Yes, Blue?"

"I have missed you so much, and you have no idea how grateful I am that you saved me- again." She paused, I smiled as I noticed her inhaling my scent, pushing herself closer to me, her heartbeat increased, I ran my hand down her bare back, "I love you," She whispered breathlessly. I paused, not exactly certain how to answer this, love was an inconceivable notion to me, "And you do not have to insult my intelligence by telling me you share that feeling, I just thought you ought to know that… I'm glad I had your children, and I would do anything for you." A wry smile wended across my lips, Molly looked up. "You do not believe me?" I shook my head.

"If I asked you to mutilate yourself, would you do it? If I asked you to step into a blazing fire, would you do it? No, you wouldn't. Your vow is limited by reason." Molly sighed.

"Stepping into a roaring fire and mutilating myself would hardly make me flinch, pain is arbitrary, I would do those things for you if you asked. There isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you," She persisted.

"Give up the children? Murdering them callously?" Molly paused.

"Why would you wished to harm your own children though? Why are you so intent on proving me wrong?" She frowned, "After being in your head so long I thought I would know you better, but I still do not." I shook my head, suddenly the calm was ripped from us, mutual grudges growing, hers from my lack of acceptance of her love, mine from her assumptions of how I thought and felt.

"I think we should get back to the boat,"

"Boat?" I nodded in answer.

"Come on," I pulled her back through the veil of shadows and brought her through onto the tour-boat, she shivered against me as the freezing air suddenly hit her hard. Her naked form clung to me.

She dispersed and reappeared struggling to carry both boys. I offered to take one of them, lifting him up into my arms easily enough- he was so small and fragile in my arms. Molly shivered violently, her lips going blue.

"Get inside, ask Seras for something to keep you warm," She nodded, teeth chattering as she turned to enter the cockpit, I tilted my head slightly, smiling to myself at seeing the new definition to her hips, spread from bearing children; her hair bounced about her waist, the oldest of her scars still apparent along her back, her pale skin competition for the snowflakes falling upon her. I heard her begin to hum to her child. To our child. I looked down at the small figure in my arms, the mismatched eyes looked up at me drowsily. I followed Molly, unsure of what to _do_ with the small child, my son.

I refused to make those ridiculous cooing noises and act like a complete imbecile, but, apparently, that sort of mental stimulation helped babies develop… I took my son's hand, felt his fingers grab my finger tightly, I smiled.

"Oi, Alucard, what t'e hell is t'ae?" Anderson all but shouted, Molly was curled up on her side on the cot, not at all bothered by her lack of clothing, with the child next to her. "Nae-un said anyt'in aboot baerns!" He scowled deeply, "Mooch less, daemon baerns! Yon daemon baerns!" Seras knelt down by the cot and began cooing at the baby who seemed completely unimpressed.

"I had no idea she was pregnant," I lied, "Much less with my children," I added. If this was how Anderson reacted to the news, I knew my master would not welcome the news with a birthday party. Anderson diverted his glance away from Molly, his cheeks heated up, his mind quickly reciting his vows as a priest, "Molly, perhaps you should put some clothes on, Anderson seems to be getting embarrassed." Molly looked up.

"Well, would someone like to offer a garment to me?" She turned her eyes back to her son, "Aren't they beautiful, Alucard." I paused, feeling Anderson's stare burning into me, he wanted to see what kind of father I was, whether I loved them already- though this notion of love… I still denied it- or if I was able to turn my back on them like the true monster I was. I gave a brief smile and laid the child in my arms down next to the other. Molly rose carefully, pulling one blanket over them protectively, placing pillows about them to stop them rolling out or otherwise hurting themselves. I slipped the duster off my shoulders and helped Molly don the overlarge thing, she rolled up the sleeves, removed the guns and handed them to me silently. She seemed downcast.

She pulled another blanket towards herself, sat down next to the cot, pulling the blanket about her tightly she dropped her chin into her arms and simply watched them, eyes glazed over. "How old are t'ey?" Anderson asked quietly as Seras joined Molly.

"About a week old."

"Dae t'ey have names?"

"Not yet," She sighed, her eyelids became heavy.

I stepped back out into the cold and pushed the boat back into the still waters, the icy touch of the water gripping my ankles briefly before I returned to the deck, silently making my way back to the cockpit. I closed the door behind me, the cold locked out from the rising heat within the cabin.

**Molly **

They were perfect, beautiful; though it is a mother's wont to simply see the beauty in their child. Perhaps to others they were merely monsters, disgusting things that needed to be destroyed- like me- but to me, they seemed the most innocent of things, cherubim, beautiful boundless in potential.

I watched their chests rise and fall, and as I closed my eyes briefly I saw their strange infantine dreams of colours and noises that, to me, made not sense. I felt that this bond I had with them was something more profound than that of any other mother, that this went deeper than emotional, and rested on some irrational, emotionless plane where I simply had one need: to keep them alive, to put them before myself.

I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were so heavy from the exhaustion, and just as I began to slip into that beautiful, natural reverie a hand brought me back. I felt the weight on my shoulder, his thumb moving against my neck; exhausted, I moaned at the contact, letting a small smile grace my lips before allowing the sleep to become thicker. He pulled me into his lap, I brought my eyes open again to see he sat with his back against the wall, looking casually between me and the boys. I murmured agitation, so he felt he was able to show some kind of interest in them and I now, when his friends were either too busy or not present to notice his change of heart.

He confused me greatly, I could still feel that humanity in him bloom and wither, bloom and wither, but I felt he quashed it before he could feel true humanity again. Was he scared of feeling alive? Was he afraid of the emotions and love? His hands rested at my hip and back, he seemed to be talking but I could not comprehend his nonsense now, not when I could hardly keep a train of thought. But the profoundness of his word were manifest in a single kiss to my forehead.

I pressed my ear against his chest, and there it was, the ecstatic existence of humanity, shadowed by his cold, unbeating heart, but it was there, a mere sapling, but it existed. "Alucard?" I all but mumbled.

"Yes, Blue?"

"I was thinking about names, what do you think of Adrian?" He paused.

"Which one?"

"The cheerful one," He laughed shortly, agreeing that the name did suit him, I smiled. "And the other, I was thinking Vladimir ," there came another pause, this one more thoughtful, after a few moments he concurred.

"And what of surnames?"

"Well, Molyneux is so outdated now, and yours would draw suspicion: Vladimir and Adrian Dra-"

"Hmm, maybe the aliases would come in handy, then?"

"Vladimir and Adrian Brenner?" I offered sleepily, Alucard ran his fingers through my hair, humming agreement. "How will Integra take this?"

"The children?" I nodded into his chest, he sighed. "I don't know. She's not been herself recently, she's not well."

"I know," I opened my eyes, watching as he ran his hand over my leg, I made me face purposefully blank as he paused at my knee, not at all aware of the effect his touch had upon me. "There's only one way to maintain the Hellsing blood-line-"

"And that is to end it in immortality." He finished for me, "She would refuse it outright, a family of vampire and demon slayers ending in a vampire most certainly would mar the name of-"

"No, I know someway to help her. I was thinking about it while I-" I stopped myself before bringing back the memories, I flinched. How monstrous I had been to be able to take such mutilation and still think sanely about how to save her. And how monstrous I had been to think of genocide! I gritted my teeth, some of them deserved it though…

"And what did you conclude?" He asked, running his hand back up to my hip, I felt like arching my body against him, it felt so good to be with him, and what better way to mark this moment than to make us both whole.

"Extract the illness from her by putting it into a neutral party that is either able to handle and defeat it, or else sacrifice themselves for the greater good. Baby or no baby, it will compromise things greatly should she expire before this mess is cleared up. For one thing, the thing holding her as your master, would that not break, would you not, in effect, be free?" He chuckled darkly.

"Of course, unless the baby was to be strong enough, which is unlikely, and she knows this." I nodded into his chest running my hand over the shirt and cravat.

"And you would best the destruction and chaos already implemented, would you not?"

"Of course, as is my wont." He brushed his lips against the top of my head, I sighed, a part of me longed for Integra's expiration so the destruction could continue, along with the genocide.

Genocide. A world silent save for those worthy few, those able to survive us. But the other part of me was abhorred by this, disgusted to her very core, shaking and trembling in fear at the thought of turning into a monster so profoundly. Father would be so proud of that part of me though, the part that brought on the destruction of all of mankind. Or would he be? Without mankind there was no blood supply, no game, no fight, no…. entertaining dog-eat-dog world that he adored. Thinking like an accustomed monster, as he was, was harder than that of a monster bent on destruction on one day and the other on growth and rebirth. Like some unhinged, schizophrenic mortal, my views changed with each passing moment or sentence.

"All I need is her blood and twenty-four hours."

"Her blood? All of it?"

"Effectively, yes, but she would not die, she would be held in a kind of limbo-"

"And you think she will allow that?" He asked amusedly, I smiled fleetingly, perhaps not.

"Fine, then she perishes and the world along with her. It's not like I give a flying monkey whether mankind goes up in flames anyway, they deserve it." Alucard said nothing for a moment.

"Are you tired?"

"Not now," I answered, thinking about how his hands lingered on me and how I longed to be with him, to stay with him. These emotions I had for him were so strong, they pulled me, throttled the darkness from me and replaced it with the love and sincerity I had missed since Thierry. But he did not feel the same for me, which was a shame, but I did not exactly mind being his companion, a body to keep him warm at night, the mother of his children, his little monstrous demon companion until he got bored of me. A smile bent my lips, I could see us now, fighting until the very end of time, our clan growing as our children had more children and they had children and on…

But it was all fantasy.

"What are you thinking about, Molly?" I started, had he heard? Had I been so careless as to let my guard down?

"Why do you ask?" I asked defensively.

"You suddenly got very… _excitable."_ I chuckled, slapping his arm lightly at the old insinuations, the normalcy of our conversation.

"I was thinking about the boys growing up," I answered truthfully, "about them having children… about a family -immortal and growing."

_An army. _I blinked away the sudden monster in my mind.

"Really?" He seemed amused at this, though I hadn't the foggiest why. If anything I would have thought him to take on the usual noncommittal characteristic of a man and run for the hills, obviously I was wrong. For starters, he wasn't a man: and that was probably why I adored him so much. I hummed a confirmation, before the two infants on the bed started to grizzle, I looked over Alucard's shoulder and watched as their eyes opened and scanned the distorted colours about them for my colours, my smell, my voice.

I frowned, pushing my hand against the tingling in my breast, now lactating. I sighed, moving off Alucard to sit on the edge of the bed, I lifted up the nearest child, Vladimir, cooing at him and his brother as I slipped the duster off my shoulders and cradled him to my breast, moving him slightly so he would be encouraged to suckle.

He latched on after a few moments of trying and some strange new emotion ran through me, if I had thought them miracles before, now I was in awe of them. A bond that was already so strong had strengthened further and my love for them, I felt, was unconditional, unwavering. Nothing these boys could do would make me stop loving them and protecting them, they were my boys, my children, I had carried them within me, protected them even when they were in the womb and had fought to protect them from the world outside of me for as long as possible. I had failed to keep them within me, but now destiny, it seemed, had returned them to me safely; Artemis must have looked upon them and blessed them. They were safe and would never be put in harm's way again.

I began to hum to them, the old lullabies my mother and Barnibus would hum or sing to me when I had nightmares or if I felt upset in some way. Alucard seemed mesmerized, he stepped up to my side and looked down at us, a strange look upon his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked offhandedly.

"How bizarre this all seems. Surely they would be suckling blood, not milk?" I chuckled.

"I have a feeling that both would be quite similar, either way, this is natures way of telling me what to do." I chuckled, it was strange being a mother for the first time, but I loved it, I loved them. I doubt Alucard would ever know how truly happy and grateful I was that he had given me the right sources so that I might bare them both, and the others. But I mustn't think of the others…

He sat next to me and picked up Adrian, talking to him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he bounced him slightly as he began to grizzle jealously, I shushed him gently. I turned my head back to watch Vladimir, his eyes had closed and he seemed to have become sleepy with the nourishment. I placed him back on the cot and took Adrian from Alucard's arms, patiently waiting for him to latch on as his brother had.

"Master, we've docked." Seras looked over her shoulder at us, "I'll tell Anderson." I frowned, he hadn't stepped foot inside the cockpit since my fatigue became apparent.

"I do not understand why that man is so disagreeable," I muttered with a frown. Alucard chuckled in response, he smirked as he answered:

"He's a priest and abhors both naked women and monsters, and you are both, my dear."

"Surely I am simply one or t'other?"

"Apparently not." Alucard grinned, "One can wear many masks to fit their circumstance," He stood up, stepping out of the cockpit, he went out to help Seras tie up the boat and perhaps plan the route back home, I did not know, nor was I particularly keen on those sort of thoughts for the moment.

At the time, I was in heaven being with my babies, watching one sleep as the other drifted, it was probably one of the happiest moments of my life. And all the other lives I had lived.

**A/N: (24****th**** sept) Sorry, I really wanted to explore the relationship and Molly's motherhood in this chapter. Only a few chapters left XD Unless I go off on a tangent again! Aha! Well I am knackered this evening, hopefully will post this in the morning (25****th****) and everyone will be like ooooh and review me all day :P ****Thanks so much for reviews: Bleed me to insanity and Lily! You rock my socks! HUGS**

**Personally I agree with Molly's idea of destroying people right now. Today has been a pretty shit day- may all you fuckers directed to (Mr Fuckhead of Almighty fuckheadingtondom) Burn in fucking hell. Loathesome bastards :**

**But, to my reviewers HUGGGGGS! **

**I wish you would all review me right this instant!**


	38. Homecoming

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Homecoming**

**Alucard **

**6****th**** December **

**10:00am**

Upon our arrival home, the very first thing Molly happened to say was, "Oh."

She had stood gazing up the corridor, a forlorn look on her face as Seras had tried to drag her in, "Come on, you have to see everyone, they'll be in the infirmary, c'mon." Molly shook her arm free and replaced it about Adrian, protecting him, supposedly.

"No, we are weary after this evening, it is but the early hours of the morning, my infants need rest and quiet." Vladimir shifted in my arms, mismatched eyes gazing up at the ceiling in interest.

"I'll show you to a spare room," I had stepped past Seras, who was incredibly hurt by Molly's refusal to see everyone again. I had shown her to the room next to mine, she had gone out to find some homely furnishings for her room, had looted nearby houses and anything else to stop from going to the infirmary and facing everyone. We found out why later.

Walter had passed away whilst we were away, his heart had simply given out and it seemed Molly had known as soon as she entered the halls, that sixth sense of hers for death being triggered by his passing. Integra was broken by the news and her health had turned for the worse.

*

Integra looked at me over the oxygen mask, eyes dulled of life, she pulled the mask away, "Are you telling me she has _children_?" I nodded my confirmation, she hadn't seen them yet, Molly had made sure as to keep them away from infirmary or anywhere Integra may be.

"Yes,"

"Did they impregnate her? Why does she care for them if they were engineered by her capt-" Integra pushed the mask back over her mouth and nose and inhaled deeply.

"No, they didn't impregnate her. She was already pregnant when she was captured, however, she miscarried them, these were created after the miscarriage." Integra seemed to stop breathing as I finished, her eyes lit up with anger.

"Are you saying _you_ impregnated her with them?!" She rasped, eyes ablaze with anger.

"In a manner of speaking, yes," I answered coolly, Integra snarled into the oxygen mask and began a rasping rant which was incomprehensible through the mask and her heavy breathing and pausing. I sighed exasperatedly as she paused for a few breaths of oxygen, "That aside, they're all perfectly healthy and Molly expects to be able to help us within a couple of weeks as the boys are growing rather rapidly and won't need her supervision as frequently." Integra's blue eyes blazed with anger and she gulped down bretahs of oxygen.

"They're abominations, Alucard, I hope you realise this. Please don't tell me you-" She inhaled through the oxygen mask angrily, "- you've discarded your old indifferent ways and taken a shine to them. They're monsters-" She returned to the mask and glared at me through weary eyes. No doubt she was flustered by the news, it was understandable, especially when it was well known that the dead cannot procreate and then, suddenly, here I am, having children whilst she fights to keep her surrogate under house arrest. But it was more than that, more than a type of jealousy and confusion, she seemed almost afraid. I was amused at this, my master was not scared of anything and that which she did fear she met in battle with the courage of a lioness protecting her young. But all I saw now was some tamed pussycat.

"They're my sons, Integra, what do you suggest I do, take them from Molly and kill them, hide their remains so she would never know and continue as if nothing had ever happened." Her eyes lit up in response, and for the first time in a while I was angry at her.

"Why don't you kill them? If you're such a monster-" She inhaled through the mask, "- you won't care killing your young, they're only monsters too. And it's a monster-eat-monster world out there. As for Molly-" She inhaled through the mask "- I'll talk to Peter to see if there is some way he can make sure this kind of mess won't happen agai-" My fists clenched.

"Are you suggesting tricking her into having her tubes tied?" I snarled, Integra's continued to glare at me.

"Of course, she wouldn't care she's a monstrous fiend anyway-"

"The medication has made you insane, woman." I snarled, Integra's eyes widened.

"You will not address me in such disdain, Servant!" She rasped loudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Quit your whining, you jealous spinster! Where's the Integra I saw grow up? She would have been smart enough to think of ways the children could be put to use, she would have remembered that Molly, though she is a monster, still feels like a human. And, she would have also realised that Molly would kill you all if she got wind of what you just said." Integra flinched at my harsh tones, Peter crept up to my elbow.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, I would like to just say that, well, it would be hard to make her infertile anyway, short of removing all her reproductive organs-" I glared at him, he swallowed and edged around me, injecting Integra with some liquid. "This will help ease the pain, sir."

"Oh, fuck off, Peter." Integra snapped, "Alucard, have I made myself clear? You will not touch her! If she becomes pregnant again, I _will _have _all _of them killed: the boys, any others and Molly."

Her judgement must have been warped, I would not believe she would even utter such a thing; the pain killers, the drugs, the pain itself must have made her insane! I clenched my fists against the urge to throttle her, the familiar pull of the seal tightened in my veins weakly. I could, I was strong enough and she was weak enough… I could break the seal and destroy the whole Hellsing bloodline. Finally taking revenge on the family that had enslaved me. But the promise still remained, and the blood-oath was still in effect, if I were to kill her my powers would be stripped from me and I would be cast out: powerless, merely an animated corpse drinking blood to sustain a half-life and never to regain my power again.

"And to think, Molly was even considering enduring the last of you cancer- to the very end- for you. To put one of her lives on the line and leave you healthy," I snarled, turning on my heel and removing myself from the room as quickly as possible to get away from this insane master of mine.

"She can do that?!" Integra and Peter shouted, I ignored them. Finding myself in my chambers, I roared, the armchair splintered as my familiars broke out, lashed out, and were pulled back undermy control. I glared at the wall, my body tense with rage, clenching and unclenching my fists. This was one of my rages that I could not unleash, to release it would be to destroy my master and myself.

I felt a hand rest on my arm, I whirled around catching the uninvited guest in my grip, Molly frowned at me as my grip on her throat tightened. She squirmed, face turning pale as I continued to squeeze, I exhaled sharply and let her go, turning back around. The small click of bones was heard as she rotated her head and stood next to me, "Where are the boys?" I asked quietly.

"Asleep in their cradles, they've grown so big today, you need to see them." She answered quietly as I continued to clench and unclench my fists vigorously. "You told her?" She asked, her voice edged with anticipation, I nodded.

"She's entirely against them, she wanted me to kill them, when I refused she settled for the next best thing. If you can control it, Molly, refrain from becoming pregnant again, she will kill you all: Adrian, Vladdy, the next infant and you." Molly bristled, I glanced down at her. If it were possible, she seemed even more angered by this than me. Her eyes were glowing those two-tone colours of red and pale blue, her pupils had contracted into slits, her lips became prominent as her fangs grew; I noticed the flash of scales across the nape of her neck.

She clenched her fist, the bones clicking gratingly, "She said that, did she?" She whispered hoarsely.

"She did."

"Those exact words were used?" I nodded in answer, "I will kill her before my children are harmed by pathetic humans!" She turned on her heel and lunged at the door, I caught her around the waist, she struggled against me. "I will kill her!" She roared.

"No, you won't," I crushed her arms by her sides and rested my chin on her head, she stopped still, exhaling and inhaling raggedly. "She won't harm them or you unless you have another, and we don't need another, do we? We have two beautiful boys." She sighed, resting against me in defeat.

"All right, I shan't kill her, but if I hear her-"

"No, Molly," I said firmly, turning her to face me, "As much as she enrages us, we can't hurt her,"

"Why?"

"Because, for the moment, I'm still bound to her and she is the only one willing to fight our enemy and your old master." Molly searched my eyes, her eyes dimming into the palest of blues, her fangs receding back into her gums, the rage in her dissipated entirely. "She is in tremendous pain, perhaps it is all just a madness brought on by the cancer and the loss?" She offered, I shrugged, "In which case, perhaps it is best she returns to her good-health once more?"

"Are you offering to help her?"

"I suppose I am. How long does she have?" I shrugged, not knowing the answer. "I shall ask Peter and I will do it. I will take on the disease instead, the boys will need milk though," she sighed, resting her head against my chest.

"She would be grateful for your help, Molly-"

"She better be, or so help me God, _I _will be her new disease!" She snarled under breath, wrapping her arms around me.

***********

**7****th**** December**

Molly stood before Integra, her eyes blazed with anger, but she was reigning in her desire to murder her. Integra queried Molly's cure for the fourth time, "So you need my blood?" Molly nodded curtly, "How much?"

"Enough, it is demon magic my father shared with me, so probably onto a cup or so full." Integra sneered in answer.

"Demon magic, this is ridiculous, I'd rather you didn't taint my blood with your filth, Molly! So, if it's all the same I decl-"

"Integra, you have six months- at the most- do you really have a choice?" Peter chipped in, standing by to reason with her. Integra inhaled through the mask, eyes blazing in humiliated defeat.

"Fine. Do it." Molly stepped out of the way of Peter as he moved forwards to extract the blood. After a few moments, the small bottle was a quarter full and Molly signalled for Peter to stop. "I will finish the last of this in my room,"

"You try anything else, Molly, you try cursing me-"

"As much as I would like to, _Sir Integra, _I cannot demons cannot curse they simply kill." She sneered as she exited the room, I watched Integra's sullen eyes glare after her before following her, finding her in her room, but not performing magic.

"Molly?" I asked as I entered the room through the shadows, she stood beside the cradles, small sobs slipped form her mouth. "They'll be safe, I'll protect them myself." I stepped closer to the cribs, seeing them for fourth time today and yet surprised at how large they seemed so suddenly. They appeared a few months old, not a couple of weeks.

"I am not entirely sure h-how to d-do this, if I am honest, Red. I know how to perform it, but as to living out the disease, I am not certain it won't effect me as it does integra, nor am I certain if it will kill me or not."

"You said you knew-"

"I lied. I want our Integra back, not the one that is so irrational she would try to harm my babies, it is my way of trying to protect the children." She inhaled bitterly, "My blood and milk is in the fridge, if you run out of milk resort to the blood, they seem to both settle them. I will be back once it is over-"

"Be back? I thought you were going to perform the ceremony here?" I regarded her suspiciously, it was possible, given her need to protect the children so much, that she was simply running off to perform a curse to kill my master. It was possible, given her present mental state, that she was going to destroy Hellsing in the most furtive way possible.

"My circle isn't here, nor am I at my safest here. I will be safer performing it there than here. And I won't be able to stop it there once I have started, I will make certain of it. Look after our babies, Alucard." She stood on her toes and brushed her lips against mine, I caught her around the waist and brought her to me, deepening the kiss, tasting her tongue, resting my hand at her throat to feel that quickening heartbeat of hers. The taste of her blood hit my tongue, I tightened my hold around her waist, she moaned, arching her body teasingly, "Don't go yet," I whispered into her ear, running my tongue along her neck, following her pulse, mesmerized by her smell, the taste of her blood still in my mouth. I returned to her mouth to taste those droplets again as she cut her tongue open on her fang again, teasing me further.

"I have to go now," she answered as a whimper as I bit her neck playfully, "You are making this hard, Alucard," I chuckled, keeping the covert joke to myself as she wrapped her leg around mine, dropped her head back revealing her throat so splendidly and arching her body against me. She whimpered again as I bit into her throat lightly, "Please, let go, Alucard. I cannot do this now." But the grip she had at my shoulder-blade, tightening as I drew out droplets of her blood, contradicted her words.

"Stay just a little bit longer," I ordered, running my hands down her sides, resting them at her hips before pulling up and dropping her onto the nearby table, pushing my way between her legs, never allowing the kiss to stop as I continued to tease her. I ran my hand down her front, over the buttons of the white blouse she wore, beginning to unbutton it as I cut my own tongue on my fang, she moan compliantly.

"No, I have to go, now, Alucard, let go!" She pushed against my chest, breaking away from the kisses I left against her throat, she regarded me as coolly as she could, her cheeks a beautiful red, I frowned. "Goodbye, my love." She whispered, quickly leaving a chaste kiss on my lips before disappearing in a flurry of sands. I glared after her, annoyed at her selfishness, leaving me left ready for her when it was possibly she wouldn't return for a week, maybe two or three.

I sat in the armchair between the cradles and looked down at my boys, their black hair had crown into mops of shadow on their heads, their eyes remained mismatched as ever, their skin fair, but they were larger, their wrists chubby as they grew. Adrian stirred in his sleep, gurgling unhappily, I stood up and reached in, shushing him lightly before pulling him into my arms and humming to him to quiet him. "What's the matter, Adrian?" I asked calmly, taking his hand mine. His eyes gazing up at me forlornly, "Your mother will be home shortly, don't worry."

He sniffled and began crying, I cringed at the noise, it grated on my ears and he began to wriggle. For a moment I was lost, was he hungry or upset? I couldn't tell. Molly's keen motherly ear had figured out when they were hungry, uncomfortable, when they wanted a toy or when they simply wanted a cuddle; I, however, had not played such a keen role in their life thus far and so had not become accustomed to their cries.

I shushed him, bouncing him lightly, he began to quieten, looking up at me with sleepy eyes. I smiled and began to hum to him, lulling him back to sleep.

Just as Adrian dozed off in my arms and I had placed him back in the cradle, there was a knock at the door and Seras stepped in, she looked slightly taken aback at seeing me care for them like a father. Though, why should she be? I was their father after all and now Molly was gone I was their only source of comfort. "Oh, sorry," She whispered, creeping in quietly.

"Don't bother creeping, once they're asleep they don't generally wake up until they're hungry or feel unloved." I looked into Vladimir's crib, pulling the blanket over him tentatively; Seras cooed at seeing them both asleep.

"Aw, they're gorgeous. Look how big they've gotten so quickly. God, they're gonna be blessed with their father's good looks then." I laughed shortly. "What? Shut up, you're attractive and you know it. That's why you make such a good vamp, your prey comes to you." Seras leant in to Vlad's crib and took his hand lightly, "They're so cute."

"And one day they'll be complete monsters," I chuckled darkly, Seras looked at me in surprise.

"What? You really think they'll be killers?" I shrugged.

"Part demon, part vampire, brought up by both in the middle of the proverbial apocalypse- it seems highly likely." Seras pouted.

"Can't they just be normal though, end up being bankers and lawyers or something and have a family of their own-"

"They might do that, but I doubt they'll be able to hone in on their instincts to kill." I sat down in the armchair and crossed my ankle over my knee, "Now, what do you want, Seras?" She straightened up, pulled her skirt down as it had hitched up to the tops of her thighs s she had leant in to touch the sleeping infants. "Um, well, I were just wonderin' if Molly had done the spell yet." I shrugged.

"She's gone somewhere safer to do it, somewhere she won't be tempted to stop the spell and end up killing Integra." Seras flinched.

"It's just, Integra doesn't trust her and wants regular updates. And it seems in the last hour or so her condition has worsened a little." I frowned.

"Molly wouldn't harm her. She promised me, and she knows should she kill my master I would have no choice but to avenge her death," I glanced at the cribs, making my intentions pretty clear. Seras widened her eyes, _Can he really say that? I mean, killin' his own kids… Would he though? I mean… they're so cute and… naah, surely not. _

"Oh, okay. Could you really do that though, master? I mean, they're your children, y'know?" I shrugged.

The two of them had grown on me, the idea of being a father now appealed to me and I wanted to see them grow up; however, it was an unwritten but well acknowledged fact that, should the Hellsing line cease to be rather suddenly, I would have to avenge them to the best of my ability or face a powerless and pathetic existence. Revenge would either mean killing Molly or the boys, or perhaps all of them. If I killed Molly I could raise them myself, I supposed, but I was hardly the type to be a single parent, and if she was gone I knew I'd miss her again. She made the nights interesting. If I were to kill the children, Molly and I would fight- that would be interesting in itself- but once we had and the fight had left her, she would return to me, upset and mistrusting of me, but she would return and I would be able to win her back. Eventually. And I had quite a while to win her back.

But why was I thinking about this? Molly would never go against me. Integra was safe.

As for her condition worsening, perhaps this was part of the magic, or perhaps Integra had worked herself up so much that it had worsened. "I trust Molly, Integra is in safe hands." Seras looked doubtful.

"I know what Integra said about the boys, and Molly's told me that she would protect 'em no matter what, so… Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me, Police Girl?" Seras pouted, having gotten used to being called Seras for so long. I grinned, "I never lie,"

"Yeah, well, you could be misinformed. And you're notorious for… being economical with the truth, so- oh, shut up." I chuckled.

"Go away, Police Girl, I want to be with my boys." Seras pulled a face and stalked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. My smile faltered, doubt was not something I felt often, but Molly had been different recently: insanely protective, irrational and emotional. I supposed it was a mixture of what had happened to her and the boys as well as hormones, but, still, irrational was always a liability.

**Molly**

The old Hellsing Manor was merely ruins, the corridors blown to smithereens, any furniture that had remained intact had been looted long ago and the bricks and wood had been cleared in places for use by those who were homeless and needed to make shelter. I had gone past a hidden shanty town some two miles down the road, hidden beneath the canopy from the forest, but, should you listen and look hard enough you could hear the occasional cough and baby's cry in the darkness. I was tempted to look, to meet the people, deem them worthy or unworthy, or at least the monster yearned to but the human knew their attempts at survival was proof enough that they deserved life.

I had picked my way through the ruins, found an old stairway down into the ruined corridors, but the corridors had collapsed and were not easily navigated. Instead I turned, allowing my existence to erode into the flurries of sand, and pushed through the tiniest of cracks and holes and finally found the old library, protected by the magic I had placed there before I had been captured.

The room was still intact, save for the doors which had been warped into a concave shape, pushed up against the barriers of the magic, whilst being forced down by the ruins above. Though it was intrepid, the room appeared mostly structurally sound, my circle was still drawn on the gorund, the bowl in the centre still held the same potion, the bookcases were still engraved in runes and demonic scripts to keep out those who were unwanted and uninvited, and the candles relit themselves as I entered the circle.

I sighed and found the piece of chalk I had used in the fireplace and I quickly wrote out runes to enforce the barrier so that "life could not escape but death was expelled", as my father had put it.

I tested it, shuffling towards the edge I placed my shaking hands outside of the circle, searing, unbearable pain jolted up my arms and hit my spine, I writhed and pulled back, momentarily dazed a weak. I whimpered, too late to go back.

I wished to hold my boys again, to kiss them goodnight and sing to them, but it was too late for that, I was here and I could not leave until the task was done. I charmed the bowl in the centre, the magic within would hold for a good few months without having to remain physically in the room and I threw the contents at the wall and poured Integra blood within it; I took the knife in my hand and stabbed it into my arm, dragging it down towards my wrist savagely. I watched as my blood drained out of me, my hand went numb, my whole arm throbbed and a part of me cursed myself for doing this, told me to heal and get out of here. But I could not leave, not until I had save her- the bitch that wanted to murder my children. I gritted my teeth and swallowed my anger.

I was used to the weakness of exsanguinations by now, but my body would not allow me to die, it began to create more blood and I resorted to stabbing myself in the stomach, my blood pouring onto the ground as pain raked my body. I didn't flinch, pain meant little to me, the only pain that meant anything was the emotional pain of loneliness and not having my boys, or Alucard.

I could had stayed with him a little longer and been with him, been whole with him. I could have slept beside him, been loved by him….

My body began to heat up, the blood flowed quicker as my heart pumped harder and still I was not weak enough. With the last remainder of my power I spoke the words, picked up the knife, stood up, pressed the blade the to centre of my forehead and lightly pulled it down the centre of my face, neck, torso and watched the power was ripped from me. A layer of skin was pulled from me, turned to sand and disappeared for ever. I was mortal now. The demonic powers I had were gone and all I had to do now was drink. And I wanted to. I was so weak.

I poured the blood from the bowl down my throat hungrily and dropped to the floor. The pain set in as my lung felt like they were closing up, filling with fluid, my chest grew tighter, my eyes heavier. And I was pulled into the thrall of Integra's illness.

**Integra**

My arm throbbed as the oxygen continued to pump into my lungs and as I lazily rolled my head to the side to look, I saw a cut open up down my left forearm, but no blood oozed from it. I supposed this was Molly's magic. I felt not a little bit better, if anything, my lungs tightened up further, my head began to swim, the pain that coursed throughout me became more severe.

I turned my head now to look for Peter, he sat with Rita on the bed next to mine, talk to her quietly as he tested her blood for the first time this month. She was visibly pregnant now, and my baby grew within her. I wanted to be alive to see it grow, I had to be around to see it. I closed my eyes against the tears that welled up in my eyes.

This was not how I had seen my life at all. When I was a teenager I had always envisioned my father running the organisation whilst I attended Cambridge or Oxford, met a man who would eventually be my husband, get a degree, a job, buy a house and have children with him. Perhaps once I had my first child, my father would have retired and left the organisation to me and I would have ran it just as well as him. There had never been any Millennium or cancer in these dreams. I had lived to be eighty years old, and had seen my great-grandchildren.

But the stress my father was under had worsened his heart condition and he had passed away. I had been left with the Organisation and a vampire servant, I had faced enemies and events that had been worse than what my father had dealt with, had ended up with cancer and lost control of my vampire servant. Furthermore, I had then enraged him by threatening to kill his children.

My eyes stung again. How could I have said that? They were children, they had a whole life ahead of them where they could very well end up being upstanding citizens, not monstrous serial killers. Angering Alucard when I was at my weakest was the worst thing I could have possibly done, with the seal so weak he could break away from me without any real effort and finish off what Millennium had started. And yet he still remained obedient, even though I knew he hated me for the moment he still obeyed and hadn't even fought against my waning authority. In fact, he had talked Molly into helping me, into putting her life on the line, along with the chance to see her children grow up, had even made her promise not to use this opportunity to kill me when she knew what I had said about her infants.

Or, perhaps it was all lies.

I rasped loudly, "Peter!" I cried to shout, reaching out my arm to get his attention. I caught his eye and he quickly came over, he saw the wound along my other arm and began to freak out. "Oh, god, what is that demon doing to you?"

"Pain---killers." I only just managed, he disappeared from my blurring vision and I felt a numbing sensation run up my arm and across my body shortly after.

My vision blurred further and the shadows loomed in until I was completely devoured by the darkness and my thoughts. She was killing me after all.

_**A/N: **_**Hellooooooo, me again! Lily- we need to catch up soon, I havent seen you in aaaages! I love hearing from you! XD Ain't we all awesome?! HAHAHA! I almost got on the bus to bellfield the other day accidentally- hilarious! **

**Bleed-me-to-INSANITY: Is this AAP enough for you, m'dear :P I could be michelle…. *friends quote squee* Your reviews are bizarre! I DO LOVE EM! **

**Quick note: who's seen labyrinth? The 80s epic family film with david bowie? Ok, well I'm not OBSESSED and tempted to write a fic… I have written one but it takes the piss mostly, which is mean cos I love it so much… Why do I have a thing for wicked kings? David Bowie's Jareth the Goblin King and Alucard the No-life king XD both are equally wicked, Jareth stills children and turns them into goblins, Alucard steals… life in general :P **


	39. Within You

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Within You**

**Molly **

**29h**** December **

**3:12 am**

* * *

**A/N: *Sigh* I fear I have lost Molly's perpetual wisdom. I've lost her voice :(**** I'm working on finding it again, please excuse me. *sigh***

**_HUGE-ARSE WARNING!!!! Okay, I also want to say this first bit, Molly's bit, will be as _**

**_near to the truth of untreated cancer as possible, for those that might be hurt or offended by it, don't read it. It really stirred _**

**_some emotions up for me as several of my relatives have died from different cancers and it really is a horrible death. _**

**ALSO! THERE IS SEX! XD!!!!! Love me later, please. **

* * *

The floor was cold against my cheek, the sound of my breathing rasped back at me from the stone floor, the continual drone and grating noise was torture in itself, a constant reminder that I was dying.

Another coughing fit raked my lungs, the fluid and blood hit the stone floor as I endeavoured to rest upon my hands, this task in itself took unbearable effort. My arms shook violently at holding my weight up and as I took in ragged breaths I simply inhaled the fluid again, choking. Choking to death, finally, after having been fighting for breath for weeks.

The journey had started with the barbed wire being dragged down my throat and lodged in my lung, then it had grown, had began to wriggle restlessly, then another had been forced inside of me and the two wires had began their friction. At first scratching, then clawing, digging, ripping, at some point my restricted chest had become tighter and I had began coughing up fluids. But I could not remember that moment now, I was too fixated on the present, where it was not just fluid but blood as well, that I choked upon.

Neptune had decided to raise a new ocean within me and I was drowning from the inside out. I had dragged myself to the outer edge of the circle, where stains of my own fluids had smudged the spells, and I had tried to claw through the barrier, but the torment that was brought upon me by it was far worse than mere choking.

Perhaps my selflessness was unwarranted, what did a monster need with selfless acts? I yearned to return to my former glory, but, if it did return, it only would once I had come to an end. Perhaps the death would make me stronger….

That was the only thing that kept me from being scared, from calling for help, or otherwise breaking through the barrier.

It appeared that my theory on the arbitrariness of pain had gone up in bitter smoke now that my demonic drive had been removed; like a veil from an otherwise weak, ugly bride, horror was evoked from all those present. In this case it was only I, but… though there was but one single person, the horror was not any less than an entire audience's.

Pain rocked my body, tears dripped down my cheeks, the rasp echoed around the room; it was a miracle I could last this long, I remember thinking. Humanity's perseverance was truly awesome, I could admire them for that at the least, but other than that, no. Humanity abhorred me, from its destructive nature, its continual cruelty to its own race, its curiosity and selfishness, its ever-growing magnitude. They would devour all. And I would devour them in return.

I flinched, rocking against the pain, keening sobs ripping through my dry, cracked, bloodied lips. That taste continued to lay limp upon my tongue, coarse on my taste buds it made me gag and I knew it was almost time as I began to choke up more fluid, more blood, as the power and determination within me died entirely.

I fell limp against the stone floor, my breathing no longer deep enough, my vision becoming blurred, the pain of suffocation dragging on and on. I just wanted to breathe! I begged silently as the fluid came up and stuck in my throat. Drowning. Tears spilled down my cheeks, my boys, I just wanted to hold them…. I choked on the fluid further and I was blind as I was dragged further into the sea of fluid….

**Alucard **

**4:30 am**

**A/N: This gets tricky, especially as Alucard… forgiiiiive me :P **

Vladimir and Adrian rested against my chest, both sitting in my lap as I told them fairy tales to try to get them to sleep, their slow, deep breaths alerted me to their dozing and I ended the tale abruptly. They were so big now, and Molly had missed out on it, it had been a few weeks since we had seen her, the boys missed her, both having learnt the word "mama" and called it incessantly, driving me crazy with it echoing around the room.

I tried not to, but I hated both Integra and Molly at that moment in time; Molly for offering herself for the greater good and Integra for taking her up on her offer. Of course Integra was well again, in the first evening she had gotten worse, by the next morning she was better, by the end of the week the cancers were gone and her lungs were repairing themselves and Molly must have taken on the sickness to its full extent.

Peter informed me that the cancer had spread to Integra's liver by the end of the evening and told me that Molly would suffer from liver and possibly kidney failure within a week or so without medication. Her lungs would be filled with fluid, whether that was cancerous or not, he did not know, if it was cancerous then it would spread throughout her body much quicker, within a couple of weeks she would have died. It had been several weeks. She had missed Christmas with her boys, and still there was no word.

My hatred for my master only grew as she tightened the hold the seal had over me, as she became infuriatingly strict on us and refused to let me look for Molly in case I "broke the spell and returned her to her former self". And of course she didn't give a shit where my little "liability" was or whether she was dead or not and this only made her more unpopular between Anderson, Seras, the boys and myself. Even Anderson, a demon-hater, agreed that children needed their mothers whether Integra liked it or not.

I sighed and stood up, struggling to clutch both of the boys to me to place them back in their cribs carefully. Aidan's eyes opened as I leant down to place Vladimir in his crib, he looked up at me dozily, tugged on my cravat, "dada-mama." He seemed to ask, I cringed inwardly, it always seemed like an accusatory question when it came from him, almost as if he was asking where his mother was. How was I supposed to bloody know?

"Shh, we'll have none of that, Aidy," I muttered sharply, he made a disgruntled noise and rested his head against my chest, still tugging at my cravat. I sighed, placing him in his cradle, he stood up immediately and opened his mouth to cry, I gritted my teeth against agitation and knelt down in front of him, "Aidy," I whispered, catching his gaze, I locked him in my stare and watched as he sat down and finally dropped back onto the pillows and fell asleep within a dreamless hypnotic state. I pressed my lips to his forehead, pulled the blanket over him and pulled the crib back up, following the same motion with Vladimir.

I moved over to the double bed pushed against the wall and flopped down onto the covers, kicking off my boots as exhaustion flooded me. The twins were forever hungry, I had ran out of suplies a good week and a half ago and so resorted to feeding them my blood; but I was hardly allowed out to eat for myself, that and their continuous crying and whimpering, their need for attention and their mother, the continuous string of orders from Integra, Seras's need to hold the boys and mollycoddle them.... I was simply out of steam, short tempered and aggravated.

I undid the waist coat and cravat and chucked it at the end of the bed, glaring up at the ceilign as, once again, sleep evaded me. I snarled, deciding I would be able to sleep better in my coffin; I got up and flung myself inside the lonely darkness within, I sighed, for a brief moment comfortable and optimistic, but the moment went by and still my eyes did not close. It was a shame Seras couldn't hypnotise yet, and even more of a shame that vampires couldn't hypnotise themselves. I ran my hands over my face irritably.

The door to the chambers opened, someone crept across the floor, I heard their heartbeat rapid, the breathing loud and the sharp intake of breath as they realised I had left the boys alone. Integra had recently threatened to remove the boys from my care if I tried to fight against her authority again, I had anyway. Would she go so far as to send someone in to take my boys from me? I glared through the shadows and followed them into that somnolent realm, creeping along with the figure until I heard the disgruntled noise as Vladimir's sleep was interrupted, he made a cooing noise, my anger boiled.

I tore through the darkness and lunged at the figure, holding a gun to their head, my hand gripping their arm, they tensed. "If I were you, I would put my son down before I decorate the walls with the contents of your skull."

"And you said I was over-protective," The figure chided. Vladimir cooed happily, chuckling in that "cute" way he did when he got his own way. I span the figure around and lowered my gun.

Molly smiled up at me, her eyes dull with exhaustion, her skin still slightly yellowed, her lips cracked and bloodied, her hair matted and stained with blood and… I didn't even want to know what that was.

"They're so big, what have you been feeding them?"

"Your milk, blood and then my blood," Molly started, frowning deeply.

"When did you run out?"

"About a week and a bit ago. Doesn't matter, at least we can take turns to feed them now, they seem to want to bleed me dry," Molly chuckled and held Vladimir to her, cradling him, kissing him, dancing about with him.

"Aren't you a big boy, now…" She paused and looked at his face, she looked horrified, "Is this Vladdy or Aidy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It is quite clearly Vladimir, my darling." I answered with an exasperated sigh, she gave a sheepish smile and kissed his cheeks.

"Vladdy, mummy has missed you so-o-o much. Now, sleep well for mummy, ok?" Vladdy made a gurgle of agreement as she put him back in the crib, kissed the top of his head and , just like that, he laid down and went to sleep. I sighed exasperatedly and threw my hands up in the air, "So they do as _you_ say, then!" I snarled, storming towards the bed to find my cravat and waistcoat. Molly cut across me, "Take me to dinner, Alucard, I'm starving." I raised my eyebrows, and lifted the cravat to tie it around my neck, "And leave the formal attire," She added with a smile.

I sighed, defeated, and wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out into the corridor and towards the kitchen, she leant her head against my arm, yawning and stumbling as she went. I sat her down at the kitchen table and went to the fridge, pulling out a variety of vegetables worthy of a good salad and began washing, slicing and preparing them speedily, simultaneously taking a bag of blood from my fridge and pouring it into a glass, pouring a glass of water for her also.

The salad now finished, I began the fruit salad, mixing it in pure fruit juices and taking care to get it the way she loved- packed full of fruits and nutrients. I returned to the fridge, finding a set of steaks ready for Peter's steak night at the back. I placed that on a plate and served the food and drinks for her, sitting opposite as she wolfed down each bowl full of fruit and vegetables and continued to devour the steak and gulp down the blood and water. Her colour returned to her cheeks and she fell against the chair, sighing contentedly. "Thank you," She rasped, coughing into her fist.

"You're not better?" I asked, leaning forwards. She chuckled, shortly followed by another bout of coughing.

"Oh, I am well, I choked on a bit of steak," She grinned and watched as I returned to drinking the blood. "You have done a good job of looking after them," She croaked hoarsely, standing up to fetch another glass of water. I shrugged. "They're my sons, of course I'm going to look after them. Though, it has been taxing, to say the least, they constantly whine for their mother and it gets boring, and tiresome after a while." Molly chuckled.

"They asked for me?" Her eyes lit up as I nodded, "I thought they would forget me," her lip trembled and she inhaled to regain her composure, though she had no need to, I understood her emotions quite clearly now, having had a more active role in their upbringing for the past few weeks. "You missed Christmas," I added after a few moments of silence.

"Really? Oh. Well, it is not like we are particularly religious," She added with a smile, but was obviously a little upset about not being with them for their first holiday.

I told her in brief detail about the events within the Catacombs since she left, told her about the boys learning a few words, how they had gotten larger and were beginning to walk. Molly's eyes welled up with tears as I told her about Vladimir's recent adventures in the corridors- he had escaped and decided to go for a wander around the darker and more dangerous parts of the Catacombs. She seemed crest fallen at having missed some of their key developmental stages, and I felt that she was blaming Integra and herself for it.

"You're angry at Integra, aren't you?" I asked after I explained how Integra had become stricter and had twice threatened to have the boys removed from my care, that she didn't seem to mind that their mother had given up a life for her. Molly smiled, though her lips were thin and the smile didn't even reach her eyes, "Of course not, she is our master, I would never begrudge her."

"Stop lying," I sighed.

"Fine, I am _pissed_ to use a vulgar colloquialism and to say the very least! How can she be like- I am in a right mind to teach her a lesson!"

"And what do you suggest?" Molly glowered unattractively, before a sly smile crept across her features. She stood up slowly, "Molly?" I growled warningly, "What are you thinking?"

"I am just going to chat with her." I caught her arm as she tried to escape me, I glared at her.

"I think that is probably one of the stupidest ideas you could have possibly had- short of killing her. Stop giving her reason to hate you and the children."

"I was not going to say anything cruel, Alucard-" I continued to glare at her, she sighed, "Ok, I was thinking about it. But, still… She's a full-grown woman and she can take a couple of unkind words…" She trailed off and sighed apologetically, her eyes glanced down at my throat, "You look scruffy," She giggled. My frown deepened.

"Scruffy?" She grinned in answer, running her fingers over my shirt collar and throat.

"Mmm. Very scruffy. I like it, it looks _rugged_ and _handsome_. But I feel out of place, you: rugged and handsome, me: rugged and disgusting. Is there a shower around here, somewhere?" I chuckled, rugged and handsome? Surely she was dehydrated to think scruffy could be at all handsome. Though, perhaps there was a roguishness to it, and women did seem attracted to rebellious rogues- something I never quite understood, if I were to be entirely honest.

I led her down the corridor towards the shower room, she turned on the shower immediately, testing the water as she ripped off her clothes savagely, "It's not getting hot," She growled in impatience, shivering in the cold, finally the shower started to pool steam into the room. I leant against the doorframe as she slipped into the shower cubicle and moaned. I chuckled, "Feels good?" I called over the hum and splashing of the shower.

"Oh, God, yes!" She answered with a wicked cackle, sticking her head out from the shower curtain, her red hair hanging wet over her shoulder covering her breast, I smirked at her wicked grin as she popped back into the shower, singing loudly, each note so perfectly in tune. I sighed, closing my eyes, she continued to sing so sweetly and sincerely, like my very own song bird; she sang softly, building up into those notes that sent shivers down my spine.

She stopped abruptly, I opened my eyes, she stood before me in a towel, watching me peculiarly with her head cocked in question. She reached into the shower and turned it off without breaking eye contact.

We stood in silence, she continued to regard me, her hand clutching the towel to her chest. She stepped forwards , droplets of water still dripping over her skin, "Ruggedly handsome," She whispered with a small smile, I raised an eyebrow, smirk returning to my lips as she ran her hands down my chest, her eyes searching my features. I leant in, pressing my lips to hers, she relaxed, stepping closer, her arms encircled my neck, the towel dropping to the floor. Her skin was still wet, smooth and slick with water, her mouth tasted of fruit and blood, her tongue moved agilely against mine, her fingers running through my hair. She murmured against my lips, moving her tongue over her fang, allowing the taste of her blood to tease my tongue, I pulled her closer to me, turning her and pressing her against the wall, deepening the kiss, our tongues moving fluently.

She moaned as I pushed between her legs, head falling back as I bit her neck, grazing my fangs over her flesh, the water bitter with perfumes against my tongue. I ran my hands over her body, pausing at her breast, cupping it, the skin silky smooth to the touch, her nipple hard against my fingers. She whimpered, arching her body, "Let's go back to the bedroom," She breathed, taking my chin in her hand to regain eye contact. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement, I caught her lips briefly, bringing her with me through the shadows and quickly returning us to my coffin. She laughed, "Trust you to cheat!" She whispered, catching my lips in another heated kiss, I ran my fingers through her wet, tangled hair.

She giggled as I moved over her, my leg between hers as I ran my hand over her thigh, along the inner thigh, trailing up towards her pelvic bone and across the tender flesh of her lower abdomen, her pelvis arched as I dipped my hand between her thighs and moved my fingers through her hair and towards her core. She gasped, her hand clenched against my shoulder, I paused, catching her eyes in my gaze; she seemed almost bewildered as she bit her lip and implored me silently to continue. I caught her lips again, her mouth opened to allow my tongue entry, I slit my tongue open upon my fang and shared the taste upon her taste buds, she followed suit, moaning as our blood collided to make a new nectar.

She unbuttoned my shirt and undid my slacks, hands shaking slightly; I chuckled in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe as I continued to move my fingers against her swollen clitoris, her body arched again, nails digging into my chest. She whimpered as I trailed kisses between her breasts and towards the pink of her nipple. I ran my tongue over the peak, rolling it gently between my teeth and tongue. My fingers became wet with her excitement, her hair tangled with the juices, she whimpered, body arching hard as her breaths came in sharp gasps, her grip tightened at my shoulder and she inhaled sharply as she reached a climax.

She turned her eyes to me, cheeks flushed, pale blue eyes wide with wonderment. She leant in and caught my lips in another kiss and I pulled off the last of my clothes and leant over her, running my fingers over her cheekbone and over her lips, her kissed my fingertips, sucking them with that same look to her eyes, a cross between wonder, determination, passion and uncertainty. I began to harden against her, her body, so curvaceous from the children, making it harder for me to control myself and not simply take her as I had the other one. I reminded myself that this was Molly, that I felt these sort of human emotions for her and that I had no intention of hurting her, this calmed the monster in me, but the primal beast still became more heated with those alluring noises she made.

Her tongue moved against my finger, she gave a sly smile and she bit my finger playfully, giggling as I smirked and moved in for another kiss, cupping her breast, running my thumb firmly over the erect peaks of her nipples before dipping my hand between her legs again. I massaged her clitoris, she moaned arching her pelvis teasingly as I moved my finger down and slipped inside of her, she gasped as I continued to move the heel of my palm against her clitoris. "Alucard," She breathed, catching my lips again, fighting for dominance this time as I dipped into her and slowly out, she was tight around my fingers as I moved to slip another inside her. The muscles tightened as she threatened to climax again, she broke away from the kiss and arched against me, head falling back to reveal the pale throat of hers, I ducked in biting her gently.

"Alucard, I want you inside of me," She gasped, arching her head to nuzzle into the crook of my throat, nibbling my earlobe, murmuring for more. I caught her chin and brought our lips together softly, moving between her legs. I sighed, running the backs of my fingers over her cheek, she moved to kiss my fingers again and I moved my hips to rub against the vee of her thighs, she arched her pelvis also, moving with me, her body wet and primed for me.

I caught her hands, interlocking my fingers with hers as I pushed against her, she whimpered tensing in uncertainty. I kissed her gently, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she relaxed and I moved in slightly deeper, she bit her lip hard; I continued to whisper to her, kissing her throat gently, catching her lips in long, passionate kisses as I moved slowly deeper and out. Her grip on my hands tightened as I moved into her again, "Keep going," She breathed as I paused.

Again her grip tightened, her legs moved up against my sides, wrapping around my waist; her grip tightened further, I kissed her deeply again, trailing kisses across her throat and to her breasts.

As her grip loosened somewhat, I ventured a slightly faster pace, her breath came in gasps, her body arching, she moaned, encouraging me to move deeper within her. She murmured, gasping as I began to thrust within her. Her grip tightened again, nails digging into the backs of my hands as I felt the pull of ecstasy drawing nearer, my pleasure building, I held off, slowing once more, her grip loosening.

She kissed me, her tongue submissive to mine, she cut her tongue deeply, that taste sent shivers down my spine as I moved in and out of her. She seemed to have gotten used to the movement and once again encouraged me to build up speed, to move deeper. At her suggestions, I felt the pleasure build almost painfully, and I moved into her deeper, building up the rhythm, slowing slightly as her grip tightened and building again as she spurred me on, her body moving with mine, her body arching into me. She gasped breathlessly, nails digging into the backs of my hands as the pleasure rose higher, and I thrust deeper, feeling the pressure release and the pleasure spin away from me. I sighed, she gasped, her body tightening against me, I bit my lip at the movements of her hips, the tightening of her about me.

She gazed up at me, letting go of my hands and sat up to kiss me, her taste thick on my mouth, her smell heady to me, her hair still wet from the shower. She dropped back onto the pillows and stretched her arms above her head contentedly, searching my features once again. "I like this," She whispered after a moment. I grinned.

"Not many people don't."

"No, not that, I meant us like this," She smiled pleasantly and wrapped her fingers in my hair again, "I like you inside of me, I feel… safe." I chuckled.

"You feel safe with a monster?" She grinned.

"Yes, but you are my monster." She caught my lips once more and dropped against the pillows, I made to move to the space beside her but she wrapped her legs about my waist again, "Nuh-uh-uh," She giggled, "Stay."

I smirked, resting my head against her chest to hear her beating heart play for me, I ran my fingers over the lines of scars across her torso absentmindedly, the white lines like a maze upon her body. I looked up to take in Molly's features, her eyes were closed and the pleasant, far-away look to her relaxed features admitted she had fallen to a contented sleep. I untangled myself from her and lay next to her, wrapping arm over her stomach whilst stretching the other over her head, I turned my body slightly, occasionally running my fingers over her cheeks before the sleep that had evaded me, now rested heavy upon my eyelids, only to call pleasant dreams to my mind's eye.

**A/N: So, that was the ultimate sex scene I've been planning with them… what did you think? Be brutally honest. I quite like them together, but then again, I'm the writer XD Whoa, didn't realise there was that much sex (just went over the page count) And there is a lot of sex… which is good? It's first-time sex, would just like to point out in case anyone forgot Molly's chastity. *aaaah* I bet you'll all sleep well tonight. And hey, integra's turned into an ice bitch! ¬_¬ what will she do when she finds out Alucard didn't just TOUCH molly, he slept with her too! :O OH NO! Join in soon for the ultimate next few chapters. Which there are only like five ¬_¬ not even that, probably, unless, y'know, I go off on a tangent again :P**


	40. Mother Dearest

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Mother Dearest**

**Molly **

**January 1st**

**3:00 am**

**A/N: Hey, who was it that said something about drawing a family portrait? :P Yeah, I'm now trying… and failing miserably. I can't draw babies OR Alucard! ¬_¬ Molly looks ish though… *sigh* ANYWAY on with the LONG show. **

Vladimir tottered towards me, his face set in determination, arms waving slightly to keep his balance, I put my book down and set my feet on the ground, reaching my arms out to him. "Vladdy, what are you doing wandering about? Where is dada?" Vladimir ignored my questions and fell into my arms, gurgling happily at having made it that far without falling over. I picked him up and placed him in my lap, kissing his cheek and ruffling his mop of dark hair, "Look at you, walking about like a big boy! Aren't you clever?" He laughed and clapped his hands briefly before resting his head against my shoulder. "Boo-boo!" He cried, pointing at the book on the arm of the sofa.

"You want me to read to you?"

"Unh!" I smiled and picked up the book, returning to the beginning of the chapter, aware that he followed the trail of my finger along the page and frowned at the squiggles. After a few moments he hit the book impatiently. "Gah! No-goody." He scowled angrily, wriggling in my arms irately.

"Vladdy, you need to calm down, shush, now." I kissed the top of his head and pulled him into a firm hug, "You will read too, one day," he looked at me in agitation and glanced over to the door, his scowl deepening.

"Ad-ad! No!" Adrian tottered into the room, stumbling and falling forwards, using his hands to push himself back up, he laughed easily. I blinked, how was Alucard losing both of them? "Where is dada, Aidy?" As soon as the question left my lips, a figure dashed out of the shadows and caught Adrian, swooping him up, throwing him up into the air and quickly catching him again. My heart skipped a beat as he tumbled back into Alucard's arms, how could be so blasé about our babies' safety!

"Alucard, please do not do that with our boys!" I shrieked, Alucard span around with Adrian up in the air, swooping him around, throwing him up into the air again and catching him with a careless flourish. "We're playing predator or prey," He answered casually, putting Adrian down on the ground, he stumbled back and fell on his bum, "Up you get, Aidy," he encouraged with a smirk. Adrian tottered back to his feet and grinned up at his dad triumphantly, "Yeah!" He called, turning to look at his brother only to fall back onto his bum.

"Ouch." Vladdy laughed, clapping before sticking his tongue out. Adrian gurgled at him angrily.

"Vad ouch!" He snapped finally, getting up and waddling over to his father, he tugged on his trousers, "Pigme!" Alucard picked him up, bouncing him slightly, fussing over him. Alucard grinned at me and mouthed: "He's my favourite," playfully. I scowled, "What?" He grinned mischievously, "Don't tell me you don't have favourites."

"Of course I do not! They are my baby boys, I love them the same." Alucard scoffed and leant forwards, dangling Adrian backwards, growling playfully, Adrian laughed, smirking at Vladimir. They both seemed to be growing in front of my very eyes, their wavy black hair now grew past their jawlines, their development speeding up with each day as they began speaking more and more, building up vocabulary, piecing words together to make sentences.

Alucard sat down next to me on the sofa and sat Adrian in his lap, "Were you reading to Vlad?" He asked as Adrian tugged at his hand and pushed his smaller hand to his father's palm, he pouted.

"Mmm, but he gets frustrated about the black squiggles," I chuckled, Alucard laughed, ruffling Vlad's hair.

"So eager to grow up. You'll learn, Vladimir." Vlad sniffed, strangely smoothing his features into a mask of adult indifference, crossing his arms across his chest not unlike Alucard. Both of us laughed at his strange ways, mocking adults about him, trying not to be a child even when the concept of being a child was somewhat inconceivable to him.

"Dada, no teej me," he huffed quietly, Adrian held his hand up to his brother with kind eyes.

"Us." Vlad sighed and with an air of being defeated pushed his hand against his brothers and muttered, 'us' begrudgingly. Adrian laughed and popped his thumb in his mouth, closing his eyes and resting against his father's chest. "I really wish he would grow out of that habit already," Alucard sighed, running his fingers through his sons black hair.

"It's been a few days! Give him some time to enjoy childhood, Alucard." I scorned, Vladimir followed his brother's example and closed his eyes, tugging at a button on my shirt. Alucard leant in and brushed his lips against mine, "Fine, if I must." I moved as smoothly as I could closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder as a deep sense of calm flooded me. "I swear they are growing before our very eyes, Red," Alucard took my hand, tracing patterns along the back of my hand.

"Peter says they are about the equivalent of fifteen months."

"It's been just over a month, though," I frowned.

"I suppose as each month goes by they'll grow around a year." I wrapped my free arm around Vladimir protectively- but they were my babies, I wanted them to stay young and little forever, so I could remain a good mother and not become exasperated with their teenaged antics!

Vladimir was so serious and grown-up for his age, even at one years old, and Adrian was continuously mischievous, playful and charming: sneaking into rooms, finding shiny things and giving them to me- in some cases they were Integra's finest jewellery, in others, bits of tinfoil. But I loved them for their quirks and odd habits, it were those things that made them so interesting and beautiful.

"I wonder if this means they will live their life quicker than a human's and end up dead within a few years?" I mused aloud forlornly, Alucard sighed, his finger still trailing patterns over the back of my hand.

"If it does mean that, we will simply make their lives as wonderful as possibly in the time provided. Perhaps have some more, if it would make you feel better?" I turned to see him gazing at the wall, eyes glazed slightly, his stubble shadowing his mouth and chin- he looked rugged from the sleepless days of looking after the boys with me, it enstilled a warmth in my heart to see him act so human, to see the humanity grow in him as it did in the boys. It seemed fatherhood was mellowing him, I liked that, it mellowed me also- two mellow devils of the night living together to raise their fiendish children. It had a slight sit-com feel to it really.

"Do you mean that?" I asked dubiously, eying him carefully. He looked down at me, smirk discarded for now and replaced with that superior look of his which so infuriated me yet made me weak at the knees.

"Well, we'll see, I might get sick of children." He smirked at my shocked look, "However it looks like you never will, a pity, I would have liked to have lived out the rest of my existence without burdensome infants." He smirked at my scowl- teasing me as usual.

He stood up, taking Adrian back to the room to put him to bed, I followed with Vladimir, he wriggled exasperatedly in my arms, despising being disturbed whilst he was trying to sleep. I shushed him, reassuring him that I would leave him be in a few moments.

Once both the boys had been put to bed I decided I would go for a walk, as I hadn't seen the world above since just after I had taken on Integra's illness. I knew there would not be much to see, simply the usual discarded ruins, rotting corpses, begging families- general mournful, corrupt human society at its worst, really- but that did not stop me from wanting the fresh air upon my skin.

Alucard agreed to look after them for a few hours as I allowed the particles of my body to break down and Shift and I followed the tunnels out into the open, catching the breeze as the voices of the clones and those infected with my poisoned blood clawed into my consciousness, echoing like ghastly, haunting voices in my mind. I blocked them out in agitation and flitted above the destroyed world beneath me; streets were stained with scorches of black and smears of blood, carcasses of vehicles and humans littered pavements, parks were eerily empty, houses stood gaping, butchered by looters and rivers weaved heavy with refuse towards the sea.

I stumbled upon my favourite harbour, finding it empty, the houses all disembowelled, the windows empty of panes, the doorways lacking doors, the boats wrecked, bobbing sickly on the grey waters rolling in. The sky was darkened with turgid, grey clouds, the stars and moon blotted out by them, smothered and choking against them and the lingering clouds were poisoned with the rank stink of burning flesh.

I inhaled the air, tasting the charred remains upon my tongue, smelling the ocean and the burnings of towns nearby; the air was truly rotten this evening. It appeared that the air got thicker with foreboding and reakings as their attack came closer, and I knew it would be soon- the battle that would end all battles. They would resurrect the army of my spawn and set them to work, taking out all the major cities left at once, not stopping to question the direction of their rampage, the spawn not having mind enough to wonder why they have to kill the humans- children and all. But I knew exactly how to make them think, my old master forgot that I was their maker and as such _knew _them, just as he had almost known me all those years ago as he made me dispose of Thierry.

I sighed, jumping down from the harbour wall and back onto the pavement, kicking a discarded can nonchalantly as I shoved my hands into my pockets and listened to the roar of the sea as it was dragged forwards only to tug free, the throwing of its might enticing. I could remember writing something when I was younger, a short story about a boy who, enthralled by its power and rage wished to be as powerful as the sea and so he implored its commander, Neptune, and with that the oceans rose up, encompassing, flooding him and finally taking him down to the depths where he, indeed, became the powerful sea.

I could not have been any older than seven at this time, mother had taught me to read and write some few months before and I began reading anything I could get my hands upon, which led to my knowledge of the bible in all its Latin glory. Amazingly, I had been incredibly religious as a girl, shortly after I realised it to be almost entirely nonsense, a volume of patriarchal claptrap.

I could remember telling my mother that and her utter shock at the words that fell from my lips, "It is all nonsense- I detest it! Why should we live by it when all it does is scorn our choices and punishes our faults- humans have faults! Why can we not just live by the morals set down by it and forget enforcing it upon others and punishing ourselves for the slightest thing. Why should women burn and men point the finger of blame?" I ranted, my mother gawping at me, the man I had called 'uncle' for the moment, laughing wickedly.

"They'll burn you next, Anais; keep those beliefs to yourself and continue to follow the masses. Do you want to end up like those women at The Witches' Place?" I had paled at that, remembering the smell, the noise. At the time, there had been no way for their families to help their death along quicker and they had truly burned alive, no gunpowder to speed up the process, the family members could only hope that those tied to the stake would inhale enough smoke that they would die without pain.

At the time I had found that abhorrent, after years of being forced to watch the executions I became interested in it, wondering if it was truly right to kill others at all, even if they were evil. If it was, then I would die and my murderer would be rewarded, if not I would die and they would be punished- at this time I had been very acceptant of the idea that I was evil.

And so my thoughts continued. I wrote over one hundred and fifty journals by my final one, all the others were left behind as we moved about the more French-speaking countries and provinces of Europe: Burgundy, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Flanders; but that final journal had found its way into Hellsing's possession, through some strange twist of fate, which had led me to remembering all this; eventually, remembering my mother as a dependent female rather than the independent woman I had known closer to the twenty-first century.

I missed my mother. After becoming one myself, her lack of presence seemed more intolerable to me. As I sung to my boys I remembered the way she had sung to me. Then my mind turned to Barnibus: as I had grown older and time had gone by some five hundred years, she was joined by him. He sang and danced with me, taught me to fence, taught me more manly past-times: drinking, smoking, fencing, sports and archery. It was him who had crafted a warrior out of me and it was my mother who had kept me safe whilst I was a defenceless girl, who had made me caring and human.

I smiled; really, Alucard would have hated her. She was so human for a monster, teaching me morals, encouraging attachments and friendship, teaching me to only kill those who were evil and only when utterly necessary- she taught me self-control. Alucard would have hated most of her goals, would have hated her submissive, shy, girlish demeanour and her uncertainty in herself and reliance upon men. But it was those flaws that taught me to be stronger, it was her reliance that made her weak and I promised myself never to be weak, especially as He became more pressing about my "loyalty" to him. (Or, more importantly to him, whether I would be his own little walking buffet- "Here to fulfil all your hungers, sir, be them fundamentally human or utterly monstrous," he dreamt me saying, sat on my knees, eyes pleading. How I despised Him and men.)

I stopped at the edge of the woodlands, gazing into the darkness curiously before becoming more determined as to my destination. My skirt grazed the grasses and foliage as I continued through the dense woodland, stumbling upon abandoned campsites and corpses before finally making it to that mournful looking church. It had once been so well kept, and now it stood leaning into the woodland and shadows, covered in tape, windows smashed, bell-tower burnt down. So sad.

I may not have been particularly religious- in that I did not follow man's creation of religion- (though I still believed in God and the principles and morals set down by him) but churches held a sense of sanctuary for me. There was a serenity to them that simply soothed me, the echo, the cold stone, the feeling of being inside an impenetrable fortress, without it feeling utterly vulgar. It was a fortress for my spirituality, I suppose, whilst inside I felt that I could not wound or be wounded. I felt sane. Unmonstrous.

I jumped over the crumbling stone wall and found a space beneath a dying tree, I sat down, pulling my legs under my skirt, gazing up through the trees towards the angry looking sky as droplets splashed my cheeks. I sighed, a frown crumpling my brow- so much for a rest under the night sky.

The rain became heavier and I stood up, glancing towards the church, structurally unsound and dilapidated, and then towards the fallen ruins of the old crypt. I Shifted, throwing myself as a million particles into the air, pushing through the rubble and down into the pitch-black tunnel below.

I stepped out onto the step, voices echoed up at me through the darkness that pressed in on my eyeballs; I glared into the darkness, seeing the dull flickering of a candle. "Beatrice, you may be able to do it, but I cannot! Don't make me do it-"

"You'll do as your told, you pathetic old man!"

"Disgusting hag!"

"How mature- you're insulting me now that you can't get your own way?" Came a woman's scornful voice. My brow furrowed deeper as I continued down the steps, the dust lingered in my throat, I choked back the need to cough, stopping myself from breathing needlessly as I shivered into my true form, talons at the ready.

I came to the bottom step as the pair fell silent. Suddenly I was blinded by a great orange light, I roared, looking through the glare to use my unseeing eyes, finding the outline of two undead creatures, or they must have been as their forms were black- no-lives- with brief glimmerings of white showing their power. I arched my body, standing up to my true height, I batted away their attacks, their fangs sinking into my arms and shoulders. I batted them away, both tumbling towards the floor, I moved forwards quickly, standing over them, I bared my fangs and roared at the both before diving in for the kill.

"Molly?" The man asked as I caught the woman, my hands cushioned by layer upon layer of cloth, the breath in my ear was ragged as I paused at her throat. I blinked away the evil-eyes and turned my eyes to the man. Immediately I shivered off my form and pulled myself together, feeling cloth run over my skin as I returned to my fully human form. He looked older, his face was lined, his eye had rotted again leaving a gaping hole, his blond hair was like brittle straw upon his head and the clothes he wore were modern: baggy t-shirt and jeans, so unlike his usual, preferred attire.

"Barney?" I asked, astounded. He lunged forwards gripping me in a hug. "Wh-"

"Oh, dear sweet Lord, you're alive! I heard that you had been taken! The bastard was good enough to tell me that! Fucking bastard! How dare he hurt my little sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head, pulling me away at arms length before pulling me back into a hug. "You've lost so much weight! He starved you, you poor thing!" I laughed.

"No, it was baby-weight." I answered with a grin, how would he react when he found out I had had children? His eyes widened and he lifted me off my feet spinning me about ecstatically.

"Oh, my baby girl has grown up! You- a mother! How splendid! What's its name, darling?" He asked as he gripped me to him again, I embraced him back, slightly saddened by his new smell, I'd preferred the old smell of woodlands, and lack of life (that is to say not of death).

"Their names are Adrian and Vladimir- you'll adore them!"

"Twins! Boys! Such strange names! I adore them already!" He cried, pulling me away from him again, tears of happiness in his eyes as he grinned at me. I felt my own eyes prickle with tears at seeing him again, Alucard had told me through memories that he was dead, destroyed. But here he was- alive and well! But who was his companion?

I turned to face the woman, she must have been from Eastern-Europe, she wore layers of black cloth, leaving nothing but her eyes visible, and they were so strange. Two blue eyes gazed at me, bloodshot and glistening with what seemed to be tears and emotions, I cocked my head to the side, "I don't believe we have met, I am Molly, who might you b-" I stopped short as she lowered her hood and unwrapped the cloth around her face. My eyes widened, a lump rose in my throat. Too cruel! This was all a dream! I fell asleep under that deathly tree and this is a dream- but a nightmare! I had abandoned her! I would kill me for it! Would she kill me? My stomach twisted violently, like coiling serpents.

But she smiled! There it was! The old smile I had grown up with! Well, she smiled as well as she could through the extensive scarring all over her face, but it was the smile, nonetheless!

Her cheeks were burnt and sliced, her lips paled with two diagonal scars running through them. She wore black gloves, leading me to believe that the scarring was consistent over her body. "My child, you've grown into a beautiful woman." She answered quietly, "How long I've waited to see you again and I hear I am a grandmother?" Her smile grew slightly, twitching with the use of muscles.

I stepped closer to her cautiously, surely this must be some sort of wicked dream….

**Alucard**

The quiet didn't last. It never did with those two.

I had hypnotised them into sleep and yet they had found a way out of the trance and now screamed at the top of their lungs. I pondered whether or not to go to them, or to let them self-sooth. Molly had said something about them teething, perhaps it would be best if I went in to them and simply took the pain?

I frowned into my book at that thought. No, my boys were not going to be pampered, spoilt brats, they must learn-

I flinched as the crying grew louder, deeper, liking roaring. I snapped the book shut huffily and stepped through Molly's room wall and into mine where the boys now stay permanently as none of the humans would dare enter my chambers and none would dare touch my boys. I made my way to the cribs, swallowing my anger as the noise grated on me violently.

I peered into the cribs angrily, but the emotion quickly subsided at seeing them both. As a father my first instinct was to scoop them both up and calm them; as an emotionally-lacking vampire I simply wanted to shut them up, no matter what.

They rattled the bars on their cribs, stomped their feet, bit the backs of their hands and their cribs and howled madly, not even having the common courtesy to hesitate as I stood before them; I sighed, clapping my hands for their attention. Both boys fell silent, Adrian rubbing the tears from his eyes and sucking his thumb, Vladimir cocking his head in interest. "Better. You two need something to make you feel better…" I listened to their thoughts, or lack of (at this age they were more akin to underlying needs and desires mixed with confused emotions over the pain in their mouths as the fangs grew through their gums, not so much thoughts).

I remembered the evening my fangs had grown, it was intolerable, the pain, more like a growing ache that, even once the fangs had visibly changed, grew as I refused to feed… And then that first kill….

The pain that had grown disappeared and I was drowned in elation. Perhaps the boys were going through the same thing as me… A smirk grew at that utterly monstrous thought. Molly would be abhorred, might even stop me seeing the boys…. But it was what they were.

They were monsters. It was in their nature…

I pulled the cribs down and pulled each boy up into my arms, cradling them against me, "Now, no crying, I think I know how to make you two feel better." Adrian made a slight chirrup of excitement, Vladimir sighed exasperatedly.

I slipped through the shadows, speedily returning above ground and slipping through the city I found a town on the outskirts of Surrey, the inhabitants shuffled within their houses, afraid to speak above a whisper. I found a small white cottage down the lane, the rectory, I realised after stepping through a church yard and cemetery, which housed a single girl. I guessed from her heartbeat and her thoughts that she was around twenty, stricken with bouts of depression- she was asking anyone to kill her.

_God, please, why do you torment me? Why am I still alive to feel this? Why me? What have I ever done to anyone? I try not to hurt people and yet I get hurt repeatedly! You fucking bastard, why am I alive? I'm an awful person! I should be dead not them! Kill me! You're such a merciful God, then kill me! If you're so just and merciful, strike me down dead, call upon death, have him slip through the gaps in the door and tear me apart! You fucking shit! Kill me! _Her mind was a mess of anger, self-pity, melancholy and vacillation.

Adrian began to grizzle, Vlad shifted in discomfort, almost as if they knew what I had in store for them, I just hoped they wouldn't give it away to their mother somehow. I slipped through the door, finding her curled in a ball in front of the old-fashioned fireplace in the kitchen, hair matted, clothes dirtied; she smelt of someone who didn't care anymore, she'd given up washing, or grooming, it appeared that she hadn't really moved from her place either, she hadn't even bothered to make a fire with the firewood provided in a basket beside the fireplace.

I put the boys down, slipping into their minds to tell them to stay quiet and I stepped towards to the young girl, feeling that pleasing tangle of self-destructive thoughts lashing out at me. I could feel the pull of the seal in my veins, a warning to inform me that Integra knew I had left her, that I was miles away and that there was an innocent near me. It was slightly agitating to have that sensation back after having months of an invigorating sense of freedom.

I stepped over her, she started slightly, looking up at me through glassy eyes, swimming with tears, "What do you want?" She asked hoarsely. I knelt down and locked her in my gaze, following her trains of thought back to her mind, locking it in my grip before answering her: "_**Nothing you don't want to give, Lydia. Relax for me, my dear, won't you do that for me?"**_

"_Yes, of course I will_," She answered dreamily, rolling onto her back like some affection-hungry mutt, I gestured for the boys to come closer, Vladimir stepped forwards with a curious look, Adrian edged closer, eyes narrowed in suspicion of the strange lady. "_**These are my boys, will you help them?" **_

"_Oh, yes. I love children, I'll help them. I always used to help mother with my sister, Anna…" _I focused on her mind again, pushing away the despair and sadness that threatened to yank her from the hypnosis. The boys sat down next to her, eying her with curiosity, suspicion and hunger, I believe they already knew what I was offering them.

"_**My boys are hungry, will you feed them?" **_She frowned at this, once again her subconscious fought against my grip weakly; she was confused.

"I'm not sure I understand…" She whispered.

"_**Just relax and let them eat." **_I wormed my way into her mind deeply, lodged myself there, weighting her limbs down, locking her jaw shut against any shouts she may feel the need to utter and motioned for the boys to eat. Adrian held her wrist uncertainly, turning it up to face him, marvelling at the veins hidden beneath her pale skin; Vladimir crept up nearer to her face, looking in her eyes strangely. I grinned inwardly at seeing his face through her eyes, he would be a extraordinary monster when he grew up, that look can only be describe as a predator's gaze.

He pushed her head over to the side and lunged in for her throat, the flash of several, long, needle-sharp teeth visible behind his lips before he plunged them into her veins, drawing out the blood hungrily.

Adrian followed his brother, though went in for the wrist- as he had learnt from his feedings with us before. They draw the blood out slowly, easing it curiously, their little, mismatched eyes glistened with monstrosity as they pulled back and plunged their fangs in again. Before long they had taken on the demon in themselves and began toying with her.

A part of me recoiled at seeing these two children become monsters so easily- like simply pulling off a mask. Suddenly their fair skin was pale and tinged with blue, their eyes glowed with hunger, their fangs were curved and reptilian like their mothers, with other needle-sharp fangs to accompany them, like mine; their hands curved to make claws, their movements became blurred.

And all that was left was a deformed corpse. The father in me wept for their humanity. The monster praised them silently. But they seemed quite content now, and that was all that mattered; their crying stopped and they chattered in that fractured twin-language of theirs fluently as I took them home. My heart felt as if it had been wrenched out as I checked on them five minutes later to find them both asleep, perfectly human-looking again, the human heart shrivelled and that minute conscience that had developed wondered why I had done that when they were so young, why I had dictated their destiny for them whilst they were still unaware of the consequences of good and evil.

I sat down in the armchair, reaching down beside the leg to find that old bottle of wine and the glasses and poured myself a generous portion.

A few minutes later, I heard the familiar sound of Molly's mind filtering down from above, she was coming home, I realised. But there was something else, an excitement to it that had my spine tingling with the idea of a fight or the last battle. I wondered if she had found out some diabolical plan and I readied myself for a fight. What I got, however, was entirely different.

Who would have thought a family reunion was on the agenda?

The door opened and I stood to welcome Molly, my smirk disappearing in exchange for a curious quirk of the eyebrow. A woman- I presumed it was female, there was no indication as to the sex of it- stalked in behind her, limping heavily, covered from head to two in black and brown layers of fabric, naught but its eyes were visible and they were a pale grey, as if it was blind. And behind this strange strolled the eccentric father-figure, Barnibus, clad in baggy t-shirt and jeans more suiting a teenaged boy, he looked pale and slight, almost as if a weak breeze would blow him away.

"Barnibus… I thought you were dead?" I answered quietly, throwing a side glance at the boys, checking that no remnants of their feast was visible.

"Ah, yes, well. Some of us are just… lucky I guess," he chuckled sadly, ruffling his hair self-consciously, he stuck out his hand for the customary hand-shake before his eyes fell to the sleeping forms of his "grandsons". "Jolly good show! They look so healthy and glowing! Strong genes, no doubt!" He jumped hyperactively from one crib to the next, gazing in with the starry eyes of a parent. "They look so like you! And they are growing so quickly! Molly, are you force-feeding them miracle grow?" He chuckled, bouncing on his feet.

I turned my eyes to the stranger, narrowing my eyes in suspicion as the figure paused in the doorway; Molly caught her hand and led her in, "Come, I want you to meet their father," She stopped the figure in front of me, her face flushed with a vague pink, her eyes sparkling with emotion, "Alucard, this is my mother, Beatrice Molyneux." She withdrew slightly as I regarded her mother apathetically. She cleared her throat and held out her hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Alucard, I've heard- a lot about you," She rasped as I gripped her hand in a brief handshake. She flinched against the contact and I could feel the rippling of numerous scars and burns over her hand, palm and wrist and I could only imagine they ran all over her body, hence the numerous coverings and the apparent sensitivity to light.

"I've heard quite a bit about you also." We fell silent, she cleared her throat and moved towards the cribs to look at her grandchildren, Barnibus bobbing about at her side, whispering to her excitedly. Molly edged closer to me, "Isn't this amazing?" Depends if you find awkward demonic family reunions amazing, I remember thinking.

"I suppose. I was never one for family reunions though," Molly bristled, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously.

"What did you do?" I smirked in answer.

"Honestly, the moment I seem to be in a less than amazing mood you bristle and conclude I've done something wrong and am trying to hide the fact by acting laid-back." I chuckled, draping my arm over her tensed shoulders and pulled her against my side, sometimes she knew me too well, the growing humanity in me only accentuating my predictability. She relaxed after a moment.

"Sorry. Huh…that's interesting." She plucked something off my sleeve and eyed it in the single strip of light coming from the ajar door. "Has Fran dyed her hair again?" I glanced down at the telltale hair she held in her forefinger and thumb, my jaw flinched in agitation.

"Not that I know of, darling," I answered coolly.

"Out feeding?" She sighed, flicking the hair away from her, I kept my face blank.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're on about."

Beatrice reached in and picked up Vladimir as he stirred and glared at her suspiciously, at seeing us watching quite calmly, however, he relaxed and poked her; Beatrice flinched, "Hello, I'm your grandmother." She rasped. Vladimir raised a cynical eyebrow.

"Ady, dus jre'kazt hische grheo?"

"W'kazr hische kuzamma meer." he answered from his crib tapping his bars in indifference, Barnibus lifted him up and span him about, Ade immediately took a shine to him, laughing happily and talking in that strange twin-language to his brother. Vladimir watched coldly, always disapproving of his brother having fun when he had not permitted it, it was quite obvious who the dominant twin was out of the two of them.

********

**Alucard**

Gareth had called an urgent meeting in the Infirmary- the unofficial meeting room for our outfit- where we had all piled in, excluding the boys and the unknown guests.

Gareth span around in his desk chair and inhaled through gritted teeth, "Ok, I have good news and major huge bad news, what do you want first?"

"Bad," Integra answered evenly, eyes narrowed behind her glasses, arms folded across her chest as she stepped up next to Gareth's shoulder. He sighed, cracking his knuckles sickeningly. "Right, this is awful, horrid news- with a good twist, I suppose. I intercepted data from the government, more importantly, from the big 1-0 itself. And it's not good. Sooooo, not good. Ok, wow-"

"Just get on with it, Gareth." Integra snapped.

"Ur, yes, well. I happened to stumble upon some communication exchanges from the PMs

More importantly, from Forde-Meadows before her unfortunate death. She was with Acorn and Paris and the bastards, basically. The laws she put down, everything were in place to destroy England from the inside to help bring it and us down enough to ensure a win when they attack forcefully. Furthermore, the whole cabinet is in on it, Peter Farrow, Gordon Westwood, Rita Marlowe, Harvey Baker- all the top officials."

"Wait," Seras interjected, "Weren't those all the proposed replacements for Meadows after her assassination?" Gareth nodded rapidly.

"Yep. The same. The whole parliament is in on it, they're insiders- right under our noses--"

"I always thought Marlowe looked too pretty to be human," Seras snarled under her breath, Gareth blinked.

"No, they're all human- heartbeat and all- and completely, one hundred per cent not infected."

"Oh," Seras blushed scarlet and sat back down.

"So the bastards have been in on it for a while? They helped us through the first attack, for god's sake, Marlowe and Westwood thought up the scheme to help speed up redevelopments-"

"And effectively wipe out our economy," Gareth interposed suddenly. "Ok, that's the bad bit. The good bit is they're voting for a new PM amongst themselves in two weeks time. Even better news is, most of the politicisation that was floating about before all this shit has completely gone and no-one gives a flying fuck about government unless they fuck up! So… I have a plan." Gareth grinned.

"You're going to make them fuck up?" Integra offered, dipping into her pocket to munch on another cracker as slyly as possible.

"No, you're going to be Prime Minister." Gareth grinned widely as Integra choked on the cream cracker.

"Are you mad?" She choked. "They'll know! I'll get assassinated!" Gareth bounced in his seat.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you. But it's quite easy to forge your way into the parliament, get your name on the bill and in for the vote, especially when you have a mental vampire with uber-creepy hypnotic powers looming over your shoulder like a guardian angel of _death_!" Gareth grinned madly, spinning in his chair happily, "We'll beat these bastards! I'm certain! Mr and Mrs Dracula slip into the minds of the voters, make them vote for you, you're Prime Minister and can start getting the country ready for reforms that'll blow the Millennium shits back to hell! And if they try to kill you- dude, you have a blade wielding Priest, a cute but lethal vampire, a demonic babe and looming guardian angel of doom and destruction on your side. No-one can compete with that. So… what you say?"

"You're way too into this," Seras remarked with an exasperated look as Gareth's chair squeaked with each bounce.

"Thank me later when we win!" He span back around, pulled himself up to the desk and began madly typing. "Cloney freaks, hold onta your hats, Cos we got an army of vampire bats, We're gonna whoop your ass, so… yeah…" Seras flinched at the awful rap. Integra stepped out in front of us and headed down towards her office, mind dark with sudden anxiety at the idea of running a country and not a company. It was a bizarre idea that, how could it possibly work?

The doubt evaporated as Gareth printed off the addresses of all the MPs And Integra gave the go-ahead for me to continue on this strange mission. And, as I darted through the night, slipping into each house, slipping into their dreams, scaring them into reality and then hypnotising them, the exhileration and the possibility of a complete win hung over my head; the Millennium's plan would go up in smoke if everyone was aware of the possibility of attack. Furthermore, Integra's own rapport with the reigning monarchy was strong enough that she could in fact get reforms through parliament without the say-so of her colleagues. And, even if she did, I could easily change their minds. As corrupt as this all was, it was for the greater good and the notion of beating Millenium at their own game thrilled me to the core.

I came back home to find Molly sitting on the four-poster bed with the boys, playing with their few toys and casually teaching them bits and pieces about reading. As the day drew near and we gravitated towards the cribs and coffin, as we lay beside each other, she kissed me: "I sense victory on the horizon, my dark prince." I smirked, moving on top of her and catching her lips in a drawn out kiss.

"It's so close I can taste it, Blue." She flashed her crooked smile and caught my lips again, easing off her nightdress as I ran my hands over her body longingly.

**A/N: So…. VICTORY IS NIGH! Or is it? Integra is going to be PM. Or is she? Is someone going to kill her before she can reform her arse off and save Britain? We'll never know!**

**Oh.. We will? Oh yeah! That's because I'm going to update… later on towards half term! :O WOW! **

**Went to my first proper uni open day yesterday. RSU (Roehampton) Is gorgeous, shame about he area, that's my only problem with it. **

**Kitty: How's your uni? Enjoying it? I hear you're a larper now? Talk to you laaater!**

**Lily: Hey! Talk again soon! How have you been? **

**Bleed me to INSANITY!: Seriously, will forever love your pen-name, simply for the lol factor I imagine someone who looks shockingly like meg the witch from 'meg and mog' jumping out of a cupboard and screaming insanity at the top of their lungs before making an apologetic smile and disappearing again) I know, weird right! Review me XD **

**Bunny: You don't wanna review me anymore do you? You're meaaaan! I smite ye! With a giant muffin! **

**Glance-ling: How's nemo coming along? Review me! Hugs! **

**XXXXXXX **


	41. Voting

**Part Two: From Dust we come, to dust we must return**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Voting**

**Alucard**

**January 15****th**

**9:00 am**

**A/N: Hey, all! Feeling a bit… gloomy today, this could be cos of a rather lively evening filled with debauchery! What goes up must come down, after all! (And I most certainly do come down) Yeeeeas, nothing much to report save that the postal strike means I fail my English language (Sending off for the texts O.O) so.. Yeah, not pleased about that! **

The chill of winter nipped at my neck as I manoeuvred myself out of the stolen Rolls Royce and headed over to Integra's door, briefly peering up at the sky in search of any glimmer of sunlight. The sky was swollen with a blanket of clouds that threatened more snow, though evidence of it in the London streets was sparse due to specially hired men and women salting the streets from the wee hours of the morning to keep the roads clear for the MPs, generals and all manner of other officials that were making their way to this strange occasion.

The Houses of parliament were tainted grey from smoke, the intricate architecture hidden in a façade of cracked brick as I led my master towards the grand doors, umbrella held above her, guise of "the help" firmly in place as we stepped into the antechamber of the building: a large, high-ceilinged hall of chandeliers, with rich red carpets, expensive furniture and a large bar selling all manner of alcohol and cigars and cigarettes. I caught Integra's longing look before she cleared her throat and trained her pale gaze on the doors leading through to the labyrinth of corridors that led to various rooms and courts and finally to the main room itself.

Integra muttered her excuses as she stumbled down the row of seats to finally sit at the top row, she gestured for me to disappear and I slipped through the oak panelling without anyone noticing and stood in the depths of shadows, listening as the parliament came into session. The session was televised live to the remaining population that could actually scavenge a television set or computer, the results being earnestly awaited for by only the politically minded.

The first hour of the session was summed up with explanations and the nature of the voting and why this incredibly unorthodox event was taking place, why the politicians should consider their vote wisely, etc. The second hour was taken up by the voting of the parties in several of the other rooms fitted out with the modern means of voting, the computers immediately sending the results into the main room to the Speaker's screen.

The politicians returned to the main room, where the ballots were quickly calculated on the computer and the speaker stood up to read off the results- this part was not immediately televised, it would be recorded and reported later. He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at the screen on his podium, his mind questioning as he read off the results carefully:

"Marlowe: 28%," murmurs ran throughout the cabinet, my eyes turned to the severe looking woman on the first row, her eyebrow raised in question, lips pursed tightly in agitation, talon-like nails tapping on the table in front of her. Two of the three other candidates shifted uneasily as the speaker turned to a man to his lift and whispered silently to him, he turned back around, clearing his throat and pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Hardy: 13%," a rumble of questioning murmurs arose throughout the room, eyes turned to look at Integra, eyebrows raised and whispers echoed.

"Grayson: 5%

"Hellsing: 54%." Integra made a point of keeping her facial features stoic, she already knew she would win, she didn't need to worry as the other possible Ministers did. Cheers rang out throughout the room as those who had voted for her- those who had been visited by me- congratulated her, it was now that she let her stoic mask slip and her lips turned up in a triumphant smile, she turned to her competitors and shook their hands with a good-winner's grace.

The speaker called for her to step forwards and address the House of Parliament directly, Integra had been ready for this and, having been in her schools' debate teams and won repeatedly, made one of her well-rehearsed and motivational speeches that left even the losers and their supporters cheering for her. A smile turned my lips at seeing the old Integra return, no longer weak and sick, but stronger and more determined than ever.

I stepped out of the shadows in the black suit, mirrored sunglasses over my eyes, and took my place at her side as body guard to lead the way to the car which would take her to Number 10. We paused at the large doors as her coat was retrieved and she was offered a cigar from one of her opponents as a good-will gesture, she turned it down obviously, but with a hesitance that even Hardy noticed.

We stepped out towards the limo, old police motorbikes and cars stood around it, driven by the newly trained bodyguards provided by the government, and I put up the umbrella to shield her as snow tumbled down from sky in sheets. Several reporters stood outside the gates with cameras and no doubt more would be waiting at number ten to record her first steps inside her new home.

Once inside the limo, Integra immediately breathed a sigh of relief and fell against the seats, "God, smiling so much is exhausting." I chuckled.

"They expect you to smile, it doesn't necessarily mean you should." Integra sighed again and dipped her hand in her breast pocket habitually, and fished out the old cigar case and instead removed a stick of gum. I slipped the sunglasses inside my suit pocket and listened out for any thoughts or activities that may alert me as to an assassination attempt. "Firstly, I need to get our team in somehow. I can hire you and Seras as personal bodyguards without any questions, however, bringing Molly and her two babies into the house might arouse suspicions. What do you suggest?" I frowned, turning my gaze from the windows to answer her directly, ears still listening for any slight disturbances as we crawled through the city.

"Fran could pass for a personal assistant. If we make your recent brush with cancer and your need for a surrogate mother public, no questions would be asked about Peter or Rita; and Molly and the children could stay at the old Headquarters with me-" Integra laughed shortly.

"I don't think so, servant. Your recent antics with her have not gone unnoticed- you two have been slipping out to feed," before I could answer, she quickly cut across me, "Don't bother, Alucard, I know you have. I can practically smell the blood on you both." She twisted the old cigar box in her hands absent-mindedly as she continued, "Besides, I remember what you were like when I was ill, I could hardly tell where you were, what you were up to, whether you were lying- I almost lost complete control over you, and that won't be happening again any time soon, I assure you." She fixed her cold eyes on me, her gaze etched with anger and assurance, I nodded slowly.

"Very well, Integra, I shall remain with you and Seras. I suppose Molly will just have to get used to being on her own in the Catacombs." Integra murmured a threat and turned to glare out of the window, I followed her suit, locking the homeless in my gaze as we stopped at traffic lights. I wondered if I could leave her and my children in that place with no one but a decrepit crone and a hyperactive, over-zealous old-man as protection. I resolved that I would not lose her and my children again, no matter what Integra said, but, for now, I would at least make it appear that I was following her orders.

*******

When Barnibus and Beatrice were told the news, there were mixed emotions: Beatrice was over-the-moon with happiness at the prospect of being with her daughter and not having to skulk around in the shadows, Barnibus appeared to be apprehensive as to whether they could protect her and the children should anything happen.

"Is it wise, what if we are attacked? I'm afraid I'm not as spry as I used to be, nor is my dear Beatrice."

"Nonsense, Barney, dear-- No-one will attack us, they don't even --know of our existence. Hush your useless muddlings." Beatrice slapped him around the back of the head playfully, eyes sparkling with a laugh, Molly sighed and slumped in the armchair.

"What are your thoughts, Blue?"

"My thoughts are my own. I shall tell them to you later- that is assuming she does not want you to lick her boots later and provided you can muster enough time to be with your family." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, she had been jealous of Integra for the past few weeks as I had been spending more time with my Master in anticipation of the vote and the beginnings of our plans. "Do not roll your ruddy eyes at me, Alucard! I have a perfect right to speak my mind!" She narrowed her eyes and returned to her feet, fists on her hips in outrage, the boys woke up and began burbling to each other, occasionally recognisable words slipping through in their barrage of speech. I noticed Barnibus and Beatrice edge towards the door.

"Honestly, Molly, you needn't be jealous of h-"

"_Jealous_?!" She all but screeched, "Why in blue blazes would I be _jealous_ of a bloody _human_?" We edged closer to each other, our bodies radiating anger as the shouts became louder.

"Pull yourself together, Demoness! Do you really believe that you would come before my master?-" Molly made a disgruntled noise and shoved her hands into my chest.

"Oh, and the woman who _bore your children_, raised them and loves _you_ means nothing?!" flecks of rage danced across my skin in black and red, the eyes of my familiars peering out at her through them.

"At this moment in time, yes!" I roared. The boys cried and Molly stepped down immediately as I continued to tower over her. I refused to let guilt cloud me and continued to glare at her as she went to the children to calm them. "You can say incredibly hurtful things when you want to, Alucard." She croaked, her back turned to me. "When we mean something to you, give us a call." She disappeared in flurry of sand, the cradles empty also. I started, roaring and clenching my fists, "Molly! Don't be stupid!" I span around, assuming her to be standing in the doorway or just outside of it, waiting for an apology.

She was not in the corridor though, nor anywhere around the catacombs or streets above. I tried her favourite harbour, the entire city of London, but could not find her.

When I returned to the Catacombs, I found her mother and Barnibus sitting in the Den quietly talking to each other, they didn't notice as I stepped it, "Obviously they have a very heated relationship, perhaps we could use that-" I frowned and cleared my throat.

"I don't suppose either of you have seen Molly?" Beatrice started and span around in her seat.

"Oh, Alucard, you startled me; no, sorry, I haven't." I nodded and resolved that she would turn up in the evening: upset, possibly covered in blood, and ready for make-up sex, and I wouldn't exactly refuse her- after a fight we always made up this way, followed shortly by her tirade of apologies and me listening to them.

**Molly**

I had tried, I really had, but having that woman around just screwed everything up! I remembered that I had at first liked her, had admired her strength and independence; however, after seeing how she handled her disease and how she now clung to my Gabriel, I could no longer be understanding. It did not help the situation that she was a disgusting human and, though I had tried to ignore this new hatred, I could not overlook that.

I resolved that I would act out my anger and aggression directed towards her on someone else- as hurting her would indeed enrage Alucard; and though, if I should die, I longed for nothing more than my death to be delivered by him, I would rather not leave my children in this cruel, human world with no mother.

I held the boys hands and walked through the streets as rain plummeted down, cascading over our shoulders as I made my way towards an old building where I could hear a cluster of thoughts sheltering from the street gangs that loomed in at this time of night. One would not do, the boys were hungry. I glanced down at them, they looked up at me quizzically as we stopped outside the dilapidated terraced building. Alucard should never know of this, if he knew I was teaching them early, there was no doubt in my mind that he would concoct some vile punishment for me.

And, as much as I loved him, as much as I adored him and wished to be at his side eternally, I could not stand the notion of him creating some vile torment for me, nor could I stand that possibility for wickedness. When it was before me, when his cruelty was flaunted for all to see, I loved it, wanted it more, when it was hidden with a possibility of suddenly wrenching through into reality and striking me from it, I hated it. Our arguments riled me more because of this: we argued as humans, and therefore I could not see his inhumanity.

I pushed through towards the house, whispering to the boys to follow me, and stepped over the fallen door, water pooled down through the broken roof and onto the first floor and then through the ceiling in places and the echoing coughs could be heard through from the sitting room and kitchen. I inhaled deeply and felt the shift within me, felt the anger I had felt before manifest into my true chaotic form.

"Hello?" Came a young voice, I jumped onto the wall and quickly crawled through to the hole in the ceiling, the boys immediately began to cry and the young woman knelt in front of them as they rubbed their eyes. I felt the connection with them and silently taught them a new technique- deceit. The woman pulled them into a hug and the boys nestled their cute, angelic faces into her neck. A moment later she cried out, eyes wide with disbelief as their little hands held her in place. My smile grew at seeing the life of an unworthy human be blotted out by my own little boys; an old man limped through, "Who was it, Sian?" He asked in the lilt of the regional accent, he saw her holding the two boys. "Ah, were t'he two boys lost, poor baerns," he knelt down also as the boys pulled out from her neck and Shan dropped to the floor, her glorious death now plain to see. The old man hollered and I broke through the ceiling and broke into him, gripping onto his ribcage and spreading it, inverting it for all the organs to be exposed, he gurgled and thrashed, the boys leapt on him and we began to devour the organs, blood spattering the walls and our faces as the boys' eyes lit up bright red.

As shouts echoed through from the kitchen I left the boys to the old man and lunged towards the wall, breaking through easily, one pair of arms reaching out for the female toddler, another for the mother's throat. I let the shift hit me once more, remembering the forms of my spawn that I had devoured, how they had moved, their own chosen names.

I opened my eyes to see two of them sprinting about the room, locking the windows and doors and cornering the humans. Blood spattered the walls in a glorious arc, the darkness of the room punctuated by the sudden flashes of red eyes and the grey outline of pale bodies reaching out for their meals.

I broke through the wall into the next house and the next, wrecking the interiors and the humans within, breaking the males so that their own strength could not be used to defend the cowering families. I cackled at the sight of it, the blood, the bodies, the shouts as mothers screamed for us to take them and leave their children, only to see the two boys with me devouring bodies as well…. And the human's faces as they realised what monsters we really were! Oh, so entirely priceless.

And as the entire street of terraced buildings was emptied, the numerous spawn that I had called had returned to my bones, as I had called upon the last droplets of blood remaining in the street, the monster in me was simply drained away. It was washed out by the rain as it continued to fall, appalled by the sight of my two gorgeous, angelic little boys' faces covered in blood.

The sun's fingers broke over the horizon, pulling itself up, the blood drenching the sky. My breath came in gulps, my heart hammered within my chest and I fell to my knees, dragging the boys towards me, frantically wiping the blood off their faces, sobs escaping my lips at seeing how, in a few hours, they had grown to the appearance of eight year olds, that their speech had just suddenly evolved and they were asking complex questions.

"Mother, why are you crying?" Adrian asked with a look of confusion on his face, Vlad seemed to glare into my soul, I felt that he already knew why I was so hysterical, that he was scorning me for my mixed emotions. I hated humans and yet… How could I do that to them? They were not all fiends! They were not monsters! I was! We were! I felt bile rise in my throat at the idea of corrupting my own children.

"I am such a bad mother. Such a fiend. Such a monster." I whispered to myself, dragging the boys into a hug, running my fingers through their soaked hair. I could smell the blood on them, it repulsed me. How could I have done that?

I felt the shift in my stomach, brought to boys to me and desperately fled back to the catacombs- where I was so unwelcome. I stood in the entrance, legs trembling in fear, humiliation and disgust. I knelt down by the boys' sides and kissed them, "You two get back to your room, I will be back shortly, there is something I have to do. Morning, boys." Neither of them questioned me outrightly, but I felt Adrian's questions. Vlad already knew what I was doing, his cold eyes did not question me, they continued to scorn me. I shuddered as I turned my back on them, I was already turning them into monsters, Adrian would become one also if I was not careful. I needed to get away, far away, where I could no longer corrupt them. Where I could no longer murder their humanity.

**A/N: Well, short update and a long time coming! However, it was that or an epically long one! So I halved it!**

**GUESS WHAT!!! GREAT AWESOME NEWS! Beth, (I.e me) who has been working her socks off recently has been offered a place at Roehampton uni! **


End file.
